


Paint Me In A Million Dreams (Italian Translation)

by green_feelings, Sweet_CreatureHL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Italian translation, M/M, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 121,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_feelings/pseuds/green_feelings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_CreatureHL/pseuds/Sweet_CreatureHL
Summary: Harry è uno dei più grandi attori di Hollywood, si è fatto un nome nell'industria grazie ai suoi ruoli in film prestigiosi e vive la vita di una superstar. Manca solo una cosa per renderla perfetta, ma la persona di cui è innamorato è completamente fuori dalla sua portata. Entra in scena Louis, anche lui uno dei più pretigiosi attori di Hollywood, che ha appena fatto coming out e sta cercando nuovi ruoli nel settore. Quando Louis ruba ad Harry il ruolo principale nel prossimo grande film di Scorsese, inizia la loro irriducibile faida. Chi avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe andata ancora peggio quando, per la stagione promozionale, i loro team decidono di presentarli al mondo intero come una coppia soltanto per pubblicità?In breve, Harry è innamorato di qualcuno e non gli importa di uscire con altre persone, Louis non si è mai sentito a casa a Los Angeles, Liam scrive canzoni d'amore per qualcuno a cui non dovrebbe scriverle, e Niall migliora le cose con del buon cibo.





	1. Capitolo uno - Tempesta

**Author's Note:**

> Salve, eccoci tornate con la nostra nuova traduzione, "Paint me in a million dreams" di green_feelings. Questa autrice ha scritto delle storie meravigliose e siamo sicure che questa fanfiction vi piacerà quanto l'Amnesia AU e Empty Skies. E' una storia splendida che vale la pena leggere, ve lo assicuriamo!   
In totale saranno undici capitoli più l'epilogo; [QUI](https://postimg.cc/64rfJnPP/b3c3c46a) trovate il permesso dell'autrice e [QUA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845606/chapters/22096418) il link alla storia originale su AO3.   
Cercheremo di pubblicare ogni settimana e ricordate che a noi fa piacere ricevere i vostri commenti, potete farlo anche su Twitter usando l'hashtah #PMIAMDFF. Ora vi lasciamo al primo capitolo.  
Baci, Sil&Chia  
Ringraziamo @shiningblueyes_ su twitter per lo splendido banner.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


##  **Paint Me In A Million Dreams**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo uno - Tempesta.**  
  


** **

  
“Cosa vuol dire,” Chiese Harry sporgendosi in avanti sulla sedia. “Non ce l’ho fatta?”  
Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che Nick aveva brutte notizie da dargli. Raramente insisteva affinché Harry andasse nel suo ufficio per parlare di un’eventuale offerta. Nick non era solo l'agente di Harry Styles, era anche uno dei suoi migliori amici. Si sarebbero potuti incontrare per pranzo o avrebbero potuto sistemare le cose con una semplice telefonata. Il fatto che Nick avesse voluto vedere Harry nel suo ufficio avrebbe dovuto preoccuparlo. Harry, tuttavia, aveva ignorato la cosa e probabilmente ciò era stata una cattiva idea. Almeno si sarebbe preparato psicologicamente per ricevere brutte notizie.  
Nick sospirò ed incrociò le mani sul tavolo. “Ascolta Harry…” Tacque di nuovo e fece un altro respiro profondo.  
Dalla sua postura, Harry riuscì a percepire che fosse teso, persino a disagio. Il riccio era in grado di riconoscere quello sguardo sulla faccia dell’amico. Fin da quando Harry aveva avuto la sua grande svolta, quattro anni prima, Nick era stato al suo fianco. Si conoscevano l’un l’altro come se fossero una coppia sposata - riconoscevano ogni stato d'animo, ogni sguardo e ogni pensiero dell'altro. Se non fosse stato così, di sicuro non sarebbero stati in grado di lavorare insieme.  
In quel momento, Nick stava lottando per cercare le parole giuste da dirgli.  
“Dillo e basta Nick.” Harry sollevò un sopracciglio e lo fissò confuso.  
Nick si passò una mano tra i capelli corti e castani. Stavano ricrescendo dopo che se li era rasati qualche mese fa. “Non ti hanno considerato adatto per il ruolo”  
Per un momento Harry pensò di aver capito male. Perché - era un film di Scorsese, e tutti sapevano che il regista sceglieva solo il meglio. Harry aveva già lavorato con lui in passato. Era la scelta perfetta per il ruolo principale nel suo nuovo thriller, il quale trattava di un ebreo molto intelligente sopravvissuto agli orrori di Buchenwald grazie al suo umorismo, alla sua arguzia e per il suo distacco dalla realtà.  
Harry aveva amato fin da subito il personaggio mentre leggeva la sceneggiatura.  
“E chi ritiene opportuno per il ruolo se non sono io?” Chiese infine, dopo essersi scrollato di dosso lo shock iniziale per essere stato rifiutato.  
“La buona notizia è,” Nick cambiò argomento e ruppe il loro contatto visivo “Che ti offrono il ruolo di supporto. Sai, l'ufficiale nazista che rischia la vita per cercare di risolvere la situazione. È un bel ruolo in uno dei film più attesi del prossimo anno.”  
Harry gli rivolse uno sguardo impassibile. “Smettila con queste stronzate, Nick. Chi ha avuto il ruolo principale?”  
Nick fece una smorfia prima di rispondere. “Non ti piacerà saperlo.”  
“Non mi piace non capire le cose.” Disse il riccio. “La cosa peggiore sarebbe scoprire che hanno assegnato il ruolo principale a qualcuno come Louis Tomlinson. Ma diciamoci la verità, sapeva di non avere nessuna possibilità quando è andato ai casting”  
Nick strinse le labbra. “In realtà…”  
Harry sbiancò all'improvviso, i muscoli della mascella si allentarono e spalancò la bocca, sorpreso. “Non ci credo, cazzo.”  
  
  


+++  
  
  
  
  
  
“Aspetta un secondo Liam.” Disse Louis uscendo dal campo per recuperare il suo cellulare che stava squillando nella tasca della giacca. “Devo controllare se è qualcuno di importante.”  
Sul display apparve il nome di Stan e Louis alzò un dito per far capire a Liam di aspettare un minuto prima di rispondere. “Stan, che succede?”  
“Avrei voluto aspettare il nostro incontro, ma sono sicuro che vuoi sentire questa cosa il prima possibile.” Stan sembrava eccitato e la sua voce tremava un po’.  
“Mi hanno assegnato al film di Scorsese?” Il battito del suo cuore aumentò solo al pensiero.  
Liam si avvicinò con le braccia incrociate e uno sguardo curioso.  
“Ti hanno fottutamente preso!” Gridò Stan attraverso il cellulare. “Hai avuto la parte principale!”  
“Mi stai prendendo in giro.” Louis non voleva nemmeno pensare al fatto che potesse essere uno scherzo. Sentì la gola secca e le ginocchia che minacciavano di cedere sotto al peso del suo corpo da un momento all’altro.  
“Non ti prendo in giro per queste cose Lou,” rispose Stan, offeso. “Te l’ho detto che sei brillante, lo sei sempre stato.”  
“Cazzo.” Esclamò Louis sospirando. Guardò Liam e si sedette in modo sgraziato sulla panca dietro di sé. “Io… cazzo”  
“Louis?” Provò a dire Liam con tono preoccupato. Si accovacciò davanti e lui e gli mise una mano sul ginocchio.  
“Non è ancora stato messo per iscritto perché vogliono vederti di nuovo per un casting,” Continuò a spiegare Stan. “Sai, per instaurare un po’ di chimica tra gli attori.”  
“Qualche notizia su chi sarà l'attore di supporto?” Louis mise la mano su quella di Liam per fargli capire che non aveva ricevuto una cattiva notizia.  
“Non ti piacerà saperlo.” Sospirò piano Stan. “Non hanno preso nessuno tra quelli che hanno fatto l'audizione per il ruolo. Hanno scelto qualcuno che ha fatto il provino per il ruolo di protagonista.”  
Louis buttò la testa all’indietro, esasperato. “Lasciami indovinare. Harry fottuto Styles.”  
“Proprio lui.” Rispose Stan.  
“La mia solita sfortuna.” Louis si alzò di nuovo dalla panchina. “Quando iniziamo?”  
“Inizia già a provare, vogliono rivederti venerdì.”  
“Mandami tutti i dettagli.” Louis riattaccò velocemente e fissò lo schermo del cellulare, cercando di capire le sue emozioni in quel momento.  
“Cosa succede Lou?” Domandò Liam, riportandolo alla realtà.  
“Scorsese mi vuole come protagonista nel suo prossimo film.” Disse ad alta voce suonava quasi come una bugia. In quale mondo Scorsese aveva scelto uno come lui al posto di Harry Styles?  
“È meraviglioso!” Liam lo abbracciò, dandogli delle pacche sulle spalle “Questo è ciò che volevi per cambiare la tua immagine, non è vero?”  
Louis lo fissò corrucciato. “Voglio questo ruolo per me, Liam.”  
“È quello che intendevo dire io.” Liam gli sorrise affettuosamente e lo strinse ancora tra le braccia.  
“Non è esattamente la stessa cosa. Stan vuole che cambi la mia immagine e cercava un ruolo capace di soddisfare questo cambiamento. Io voglio questo ruolo perché sarà interessante fare qualcosa che non ho mai fatto prima. Inoltre, non devo dirti quando sia un onore per me lavorare con Scorsese, giusto?”  
Louis gli fece strada verso l’interno della casa. Attraversarono le ampie porte del patio che portavano fuori nel giardino e nel piccolo campo da calcio di Louis. Entrarono quindi nella spaziosa cucina e nella sala da pranzo, dove al centro troneggiava un vecchio tavolo di mogano abbastanza grande da ospitare tutta la famiglia Tomlinson. E la sua famiglia era molto grande.  
“Voglio dire, è una buona cosa questa, non è così?” Chiese Liam, aprendo il frigo e prendendo una bottiglia d’acqua. “Non danneggerà la tua carriera, vero?”  
“Immagino di no,” rispose Louis, sedendosi sul banco da lavoro in mezzo alla cucina. “Ma comunque, non è questo il motivo per cui voglio fare coming out, lo sai?”  
L’espressione di Liam divenne un po’ più dura. “Lo so, si.”  
Liam farebbe subito coming out, se potesse. Mentre il coming out di Louis non sarebbe stato un grosso problema, per Liam la faccenda era completamente diversa. Louis era un attore di prima categoria, ma la sua sessualità non avrebbe avuto un ruolo fondamentale nell'essere scelto per recitare in un film. Ci sarebbero stato articoli, sarebbero state fatte domande e commenti, ma la maggior parte del mondo non si interesserebbe alla questione. Per Louis, fare coming out potrebbe anche aprirgli nuove porte.  
Per Liam la situazione era diversa. Era il più famoso e sexy cantautore britannico, e faceva sold out negli stadi di tutto il mondo. Liam era la cotta di ogni ragazza e la sua sessualità doveva quindi rimanere nascosta. Tutto ciò a Liam non era mai piaciuto.  
“Immagino che tornerai a Los Angeles, vero?” Chiese Liam quando vide che Louis non rispondeva.  
“Ho paura di si.” Louis annuì e prese la bottiglia dalle mani dell'amico. “Devo essere là venerdì.”  
“Dirò al mio assistente che starai a casa mia.” Liam prese il cellulare, probabilmente per mandare un messaggio al suo assistente o in alternativa per fare un appunto per ricordarsi di farlo più tardi.  
“Grazie amico.”  
Liam annuì e fece scivolare il cellulare in tasca. “E cosa c’entra Harry Styles?”  
“Lo hanno scelto come personaggio di supporto.” Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo pensando a quell'uomo. Si erano già incontrati un paio di volte prima e in nessuna occasione gli era piaciuto. Styles era vanesio ed arrogante e si considerava superiore ad ogni altro attore. “Vogliono incontrarci per un altro casting venerdì per vedere se siamo pronti.”  
Liam sorrise. “Non ce la farai.”  
“Fanculo, sono un professionista.” Disse Louis con tono offeso. “Riuscirò a comportarmi bene, se devo posso anche farmelo piacere.”  
“Mi piacerebbe vederlo.” Replicò Liam.  
“Non succederà nulla, credimi.” Louis scrollò le spalle e balzò giù dal bancone. “Penso che anche lui si comporterà in modo professionale.”  
Liam annui, riprendendosi la bottiglia d’acqua. “Lo spero davvero.”  
  


+++  


  
Poteva sempre rifiutare l'offerta.  
Harry mise il broncio e si passò un dito sul labbro inferiore, sospirando. Mise di nuovo in moto la macchina quando vide che le luci del semaforo erano diventate verdi.  
Ma ovviamente, rifiutare sarebbe stato da stupidi. Nessuno poteva rifiutare una parte in un film di Scorsese. Solo il pensiero era ridicolo ed era orribile che avesse anche solo preso in considerazione l’idea.  
Secondo la persona in contatto con Nick, tutti erano rimasti sorpresi dalla performance di Tomlinson. Nessuno aveva preso sul serio la sua audizione, almeno fino al momento in cui era salito sul palco. Harry non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginarlo, ma a quanto pare, Tomlinson li aveva convinti tutti nei soli dieci minuti in cui era stato sul palco. E questo era strano, visto che in realtà non era di certo conosciuto per la sua recitazione di qualità.  
Per quanto lo riguardava, Tomlinson non doveva essere preso sul serio. Harry poteva apprezzare una buona commedia romantica, ma quelle non richiedevano ciò che richiedeva un film di Scorsese. Non ci andavano nemmeno vicino.  
Sospirando, Harry parcheggiò di fronte all'ingresso del ristorante e consegnò le chiavi ad un impiegato quando uscì. Lo ringraziò a bassa voce e si fece strada all’interno.  
“Signor Styles, benvenuto.” Lo salutò una donna. “Il signor Horan la sta aspettando, mi vuole seguire?”  
Avvicinandosi al tavolo, Harry vide Niall già seduto mentre sorseggiava la sua birra e scriveva qualcosa sul cellulare.  
“Chi sta preparando il mio cibo se tu sei qui fuori?” Chiese Harry mentre si sedeva.  
Niall alzò lo sguardo e rise forte prima di rispondere. “Cucino solo davanti alle telecamere.”  
“La fama ti ha cambiato,” Harry sorrise e incrociò le braccia sul tavolo. “Almeno hai preparato la mia cheesecake al cioccolato bianco e caramello vero?”  
“Certo che sì,” rispose Niall. “Nessuno la fa come me, vero?”  
“È la migliore.” Replicò Harry, mettendosi una mano sul cuore. Niente si avvicinava alla bontà che era la cheesecake al cioccolato e caramello di Niall.  
“Allora.” Niall si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia mentre veniva servito l'antipasto. “A cosa è dovuto questo bisogno improvviso di vedermi?”  
Harry guardò i gamberi all’aglio nel suo piatto. “Ho sentito che eri in città e ho pensato che sarebbe stato bello vederci.”  
“Quindi questo non ha niente a che fare con un nuovo finto fidanzato?”  
Harry alzò gli occhi ed incontrò lo sguardo dell’amico. “Perché, ora devo chiederti il permesso se voglio portarli qui?”  
Niall alzò le spalle. “Nah. Il primo appuntamento è qua da me, come sempre.”  
“Voglio dare ai miei falsi fidanzati il miglior finto appuntamento.” Disse Harry, alzando il pollice verso Niall dopo aver assaggiato i gamberetti.  
“Chi sarà quest'anno?”  
“Nick ha deciso che devo cambiare settore questa volta,” disse il riccio. “Ha preso un accordo con il management di Jason Summers.”  
Niall trattenne il respiro. “Devi presentarmelo.”  
Sorridendo, Harry appoggiò sul tavolo forchetta e coltello. Si aspettava che Niall avesse reagito in quel modo. Era un grande appassionato di calcio dopotutto, e Jason Summers era uno dei giocatori più bravi del Regno Unito. Era così talentuoso che il suo coming out non aveva influito sul suo trasferimento da ottanta milioni verso il Bayern Monaco la stagione scorsa.  
“Certo che lo farò.”  
“I calciatori, però,” disse il ragazzo, sospirando piano. “Seguono sempre un ristretto regime alimentare. Sarà difficile creare un menù appropriato.”  
“Hai ancora molto tempo per pensarci, non preoccuparti.” Lo rassicurò Harry. “Il contratto inizia a novembre.”  
“Probabilmente sarò a Londra in quel periodo per girare un nuovo show.”  
Harry ringraziaò il cameriere quando venne al tavolo per togliere i loro piatti. “Davvero? Cosa farai esattamente?”  
“Riguarda il cibo che la gente pensa sia malsano ma che in realtà non lo è se cucinato nel modo giusto.” Niall si passò una mano tra i capelli castani. “Le diete ed il conteggio delle calorie sono cazzate. Il corpo non sa nulla.”  
Harry scoppiò a ridere. “Il corpo non sa che cosa?”   
“Quante calorie hai ingerito.” Niall sembrava molto serio adesso, mentre gli spiegava il suo punto di vista. “Il cibo non serve solo alla salute e non bisognerebbe guardare le calorie. Il cibo deve essere gustoso e confortante. In questo modo migliorerà la tua giornata.”  
C’erano tanti motivi per cui Harry era amico di Niall, ma questo era probabilmente il più importante. Era sempre positivo, vedeva sempre il lato bello delle cose. Si era rifiutato di adattarsi alle regole, e con ciò aveva fatto grandi progressi nel suo settore. Era passato dal condividere le sue ricette su un blog di tumbrl a diventare il più grande chef televisivo di Hollywood. Fino ad oggi, non aveva dovuto piegarsi alle aspettative sociali neanche una volta.  
“Sei il mio preferito.” Gli disse Harry, sorridendo.  
Gli occhi di Niall brillarono di gioia. “Eppure, in questi quattro anni, non hai mai pensato di farmi diventare il tuo fidanzato invernale.”  
Harry fece una smorfia e rise divertito. La stampa amava parlare delle finte relazioni che Harry aveva ogni anno da novembre a gennaio. Naturalmente, all’interno di quel settore, tutti sapevano che le relazioni di Harry erano false, ma continuavano lo stesso a svolgere il loro lavoro per rendere rilevanti le sue storie agli occhi del pubblico. Nick diceva che ogni tipo di pubblicità andava bene, buona o cattiva che fosse, e ad Harry davvero non importava. Non è che non aveva voce in capitolo. Alla fin fine, gli erano piaciuti tutti gli uomini che aveva frequentato per pubblicità e aveva sempre creato delle nuove amicizie.  
“Non hai mai detto chiaramente di essere interessato a farlo.” Disse lui, alzando le sopracciglia. “Ma non è mai troppo tardi.”  
Niall alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Immagino che uscire con me porterebbe alla fine di qualsiasi credibilità per la tua serie di appuntamenti finti.”  
Harry inclinò la testa, annuendo. “Probabilmente.”  
Il cameriere tornò con la portata principale, mettendo davanti ad Harry un piatto con quelli che sembrano ravioli.  
“Canelloni di spinaci e pancetta in salsa di vino bianco cremoso con feta.” Gli spiegò Niall. “Ti piaceranno.”  
Harry prese un pomodoro secco con la forchetta e lo mordicchiò. “Quando mai non ho amato una delle tue creazioni?”  
Niall sogghignò soddisfatto. “Hai ragione.”  
Per un po’ mangiarono in un confortabile silenzio, poi Niall fece un gesto con la forchetta per attirare la sua attenzione, con la bocca ancora piena. “Com’è andato il casting? Hai avuto notizie?” Chiese poi.  
“Si, mi hanno dato notizie ieri, in realtà.” Harry riprese a mangiare, lanciando a Niall un’occhiata che sperava dicesse abbastanza.  
“Non ti hanno scelto?” Niall si sporse più vicino a lui, il cibo dimenticato nel piatto. “Pensavo che ti avesse richiesto lui personalmente dopo Rough Tides.”  
“Mi hanno scelto come attore di supporto.” Disse Harry, scrollando le spalle. “Anche questo è un ruolo interessante.”  
“Ma?”  
“Non sono arrabbiato per non aver avuto il ruolo principale.” Il riccio fece spallucce ed increspò le labbra. “Sono arrabbiato per chi hanno scelto al posto mio.”  
Niall deglutì un boccone. “Chi è?”  
Harry infilzò un cannellone e guardò di nuovo Niall. “Louis Tomlinson.”  
Niall si fermò all’istante ed alzò un sopracciglio. “Wow, questa è- beh, una scelta inusuale, non è vero?”  
“Non è il genere di film che fa di solito.” Concordò Harry.  
“Ho sempre pensato che fosse un buon attore.” Niall riprese a mangiare, gesticolando con il coltello in mano. “Ora può avere la possibilità di dimostrarlo.”  
“Può essere bravo nelle commedie superficiali, ma non ha quello che serve per un film di Scorsese,” spiegò Harry, scuotendo la testa. “È troppo per lui”  
Niall finì di mangiare il suo cannellone, poi parlò. “Devono averlo scelto per una ragione.” Fece spallucce e fissò di nuovo Harry. “Capisco che tu possa sentirti offeso dal fatto che abbiano scelto un attore come lui al posto tuo. Tu hai più esperienza in questo campo, lui no.”  
Harry appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo ed allacciò le sue dita. “Spero solo di non avere tante scene con lui.”  
“Non lo sai ancora?” Chiese Niall curioso.  
Harry scosse la testa. “Abbiamo solo alcuni estratti della sceneggiatura.”  
“Beh forse ti sorprenderà una volta che lavorerete davvero insieme.” Insistette Niall.  
“Ne dubito.” Harry sbuffò solo al pensiero. Aveva visto Louis Tomlison recitare nei suoi film precedenti. Era bravo nelle commedie ed aveva delle espressioni facciali esilaranti. Era _davvero_ bravo, Harry doveva ammetterlo. Ma avrebbe semplicemente preferito vederlo rimanere nel suo settore.  
Niall interruppe i suoi pensieri quando fece un cenno ad un cameriere. “Pronto per il dessert?”  
Spingendo da parte i pensieri su Louis Tomlison che rubava il suo ruolo, sorrise in direzione di Niall. “Sono sempre pronto per il dessert.”  
Niall gli fece l’occhiolino. “Pensi di essere pronto, ma non hai idea di cosa ti aspetta.”  
  
  


+++

  
  
  
Louis arrivò a Los Angeles giovedì sera molto tardi. Cercò di sgattaiolare fuori dall’aeroporto senza attirare l’attenzione, e lì trovò un’auto che lo stava aspettando in un posto sicuro. Una volta entrato in macchina, per poco non si addormentò sul sedile posteriore, ma cercò di mantenersi sveglio rispondendo ai messaggi di amici e familiari.  
A casa di Liam le luci erano accese e, aprendo la porta, lo accolse un buon odore.  
“Ah, Mr. Tomlison, benvenuto.” Lo salutò Katarina, la governante di Liam. Era una donna davvero minuta, ma possedeva una forza che Louis non aveva mai visto in nessuno. Portava i capelli castani legati in una crocchia disordinata e indossava dei pantaloncini ed una canottiera.  
Louis la abbracciò forte, dandole una pacca sulla schiena. “Ciao Kat. Cosa sta succedendo? Ti sei per caso trasferita qui?”  
“Signor Tomlison, cosa pensa di me?” Disse, corrugando le sopracciglia. Louis l’aveva conosciuta tre anni fa e l’aveva incontrata ogni volta che si era fermato a casa di Liam - cosa che accadeva spesso - ma si era sempre rifutata di chiamarlo Louis, non importava quante volte glielo ripetesse. “Ovviamente non abito qua!”  
Non aveva un grande senso dell’umorismo, ma Louis la adorava lo stesso. “Grazie per aver preparato tutto quanto per me.”  
“Il signor Payne mi ha lasciato un messaggio per assicurarsi che lei potesse ricevere un caloroso benvenuto.” Abbassò il fuoco per qualsiasi cosa stesse sobbollendo sul fornello. “Le serve qualcos’altro?”  
“Sto bene Kat, grazie.” Louis si lasciò cadere su una sedia, stropicciandosi gli occhi. “Mangerò un po’ di quel meraviglioso cibo e poi andrò a letto.”  
“Ho preparato la stanza degli ospiti e il bagno. Anche la palestra e la piscina sono a posto se desidera usarle.” Si infilò una giacca leggera e si diresse verso la porta. “Mi chiami se ha bisogno di qualcosa.”  
“Lo farò.” Promise Louis e le fece un cenno con la mano.  
Sbadigliò mentre sentì la porta d’ingresso chiudersi e lasciò cadere la testa sul tavolo. Non si reggeva in piedi. Nonostante fosse stanco, si costrinse ad alzarsi e prendere un piatto, sbirciò poi nella pentola sul fuoco e vide che era piena di pasta e carne macinata con una salsa leggera.  
Assumerà anche lui una governante, se mai deciderà di comprare casa a Los Angeles. A Londra non ne aveva bisogno perche era la sua casa privata e gli paceva prendersene cura. Beh, diciamo che non era del tutto vero dal momento che una volta alla settimana veniva una dolce coppia per pulire casa sua. Katarina era differente, però. Faceva la spesa per Liam, riarredava casa, preparava le stanze per gli ospiti e si assicurava che tutto fosse in funzione. Invece, Louis era l’unico che doveva occuparsi di tutto, ed era lui che doveva chiamare un idraulico per fargli aggiustare ad esempio un tubo che perdeva.  
Da quando aveva deciso di passare la maggior parte del suo tempo a Londra, aveva comprato una casa molto grande, Veniva a Los Angeles solo per lavoro e si rifiutava di rimanerci più del necessario. Non si sentiva a casa in questa città. Quindi, ogni volta che doveva rimanere a lungo, o andava in albergo o restava a casa di Liam.   
Cenò, mandò un messaggio a Liam e fece una doccia. Quando si mise finalmente a letto, tirò fuori la sceneggiatura per ripassarla ancora una volta. Ma si addormentò dopo aver letto a malapena tre frasi.  
  
  


+++

  
  
  
  
Harry arrivò agli studi con dieci minuti di anticipo. Non era mai arrivato in ritardo a nessuno dei suoi appuntamenti e per nessuna delle riprese, nemmeno una volta. Se c’era qualcosa che non voleva venisse detta su di lui, era quella che non fosse professionale.  
“Ciao sono Harry.” Salutò alcuni assistenti, stringendo loro la mano. Nella stanza c’erano alcune persone che aveva incontrato durante il casting e scambiò alcune parole con loro prima di andare nella sala trucco.  
Altre due persone si trovavano già nella stanza. Maggy Thornhill e Louis Tomlinson. Smisero entrambi di parlare quando Harry entrò nella stanza. Prendendo un respiro profondo, sorrise e si avvicinò prima a Maggy.  
“Ciao Maggy.” Disse, baciandole una guancia e tenendo una mano tra le sue. “È bello rivederti.”  
Lei sorrise di rimando e lo baciò sulla guancia a sua volta. Per quanto ne sapeva Harry, avrebbe interpretato uno dei detenuti ebrei. “Ciao Harry. È bello vederti tesoro. È passato un po’ di tempo, vero?”  
“Gli oscar dell’anno scorso?” Inclinò la testa, cercando di ricordare quando l’aveva vista l’ultima volta.  
“Si qualcosa del genere.” Rispose la donna, toccando la sedia accanto a sé. “Siediti.”  
Harry annuì, ma poi si girò di nuovo. Si avvicinò a Louis e gli tese la mano. “Ciao sono Harry. È un piacere conoscerti.”  
Louis si alzò dalla sedia e strinse piano la mano di Harry. Il riccio lo aveva visto nei suoi film e ad alcuni eventi, ma mai così da vicino. Era un uomo attraente, era un dato di fatto che Harry non poteva assolutamente negare. I suoi capelli erano morbidi e disordinati, e si arricciavano delicatamente sulle orecchie. Aveva spesso sentito parlare degli occhi di Louis Tomlinson, tutti li descrivevano come qualcosa di spettacolare, ed era vero. Erano due gemme azzurre meravigliose, due pozze in blu in cui perdersi. Harry non aveva mai incontrato qualcuno con due occhi così penetranti. Indossava una semplice maglietta e dei jeans scuri, ed Harry notò che non erano di nessun brand specifico.  
Louis sorrise in modo gentile. “Louis. Il piacere è mio.”  
“Voi due non vi siete mai incontrati prima d’ora?” Chiese Maggy mentre Harry prendeva posto accanto a lei.  
“No, non penso che lo abbiamo fatto?” Harry fece spallucce.  
“Probabilmente abbiamo partecipato ad alcuni eventi insieme, ma per qualche ragione non ci siamo mai presentati.” Rispose Louis, facendo un piccolo sorriso.  
“Che peccato!” Maggy scosse la testa. “Cioè, Louis, noi due non abbiamo mai lavorato insieme ma sei sempre stato una piacevole compagnia ad ogni festa a cui sono stata.”  
Louis ridacchiò. “Beh, spero che troverai altrettanto bello lavorare con me.”  
Ovviamente, cazzo. Harry non era sorpreso del fatto che la più gande qualità di Louis Tomlinson, apparentemente, sia far festa. Ha almeno preso sul serio il suo ruolo? “Lavorare a questo film non sarà come andare ad una festa, vero?”  
Maggy annuì. “Non sarà una passeggiata.”  
Louis rimase in silenzio per un momento, poi le fece l’occhiolino. “Lo renderemo divertente. Non sarà così difficile.”  
Ed era anche arrogante ed impertinente, pensò Harry. Era già infastidito dalla presenza dell’altro ragazzo ed erano rimasti nella stessa stanza solo per pochi minuti. “Non è esattamente un argomento divertente, no? I campi di concentramento.” Aggiunse quindi.  
“Non ho detto questo.” Rispose Louis, sembrando irritato, ed incrociò le braccia al petto inclinando la testa. “Non c’è bisogno di essere così altezzosi, Styles.”  
“Io-” Harry sussultò a quelle parole. Tomlinson aveva davvero avuto il coraggio di chiamare _lui _altezzoso? “Penso che tu-”  
“Ora basta.” Intervenne Maggy, accarezzando la gamba di Harry. “Calmatevi voi due. Perché vi agitate così tanto?”  
“Non so proprio cosa gli prende.” Louis fece spallucce e continuò a guardare il riccio. “Brutta giornata?”  
Harry stava per rispondere quando la porta si aprì di nuovo ed entrò un gruppo di persone. Riconobbe alcuni attori e alcuni addetti alle riprese.  
“Inizieremo tra qualche minuto. Vi prego di essere pronti per essere chiamati,” disse una donna. “Louis, potresti venire con me?”  
Non lanciando nemmeno un’altra occhiata ad Harry, Louis si alzò in piedi e seguì la donna fuori dalla stanza. Harry lo seguì con lo sguardo, le sopracciglia aggrottate. Aveva sperato che Louis Tomlinson si rivelasse un bravo ragazzo, rimediando così alle sue carenti capacità di recitazione. Ma non aveva avuto fortuna. Louis Tomlinson era un bastardo arrogante oltre ad essere un attore mediocre.  
Harry avrebbe dovuto immaginarselo.  
Venne tirato fuori dai suoi pensieri quando qualcuno si sedette accanto a lui, battendogli una mano sulla spalla. Harry si voltò e riconobbe Peter Crawley, con il quale aveva già lavorato.  
“Peter.” Lo salutò, dandogli un abbraccio. Parlarono per un po’, raccontandosi a cosa avevano lavorato nel periodo di tempo in cui non si erano visti. Proprio quando Harry stava parlando del suo ultimo progetto, la porta si aprì di nuovo ed entrò un ragazzino.  
Non aveva più di cinque anni e si guardava nervosamente intorno, scandagliando la stanza. Stava giocherellando con un giocattolo di peluche che aveva tra le mani mentre continuava a guardarsi intorno con occhi incerti.  
Harry fu il primo ad alzarsi dalla sedia. “Ciao piccolo,” disse al bambino e si accovacciò di fronte a lui. “Sono Harry.”  
“Mi chiamo Colin,” rispose il bambino, gli occhi fissi su di lui. “Mia madre ha detto che potevo entrare.”  
Era americano, pensò Harry. Non aveva letto nulla sulla presenza di un bambino nella sceneggiatura e, a giudicare dai volti di tutte le persone presenti, nemmeno loro ne erano a conoscenza.  
“Vuoi sederti Colin?” Chiese Harry, indicando la sedia.  
Colin lo seguì, e quando si sedette i suoi piccoli piedi – rinchiusi in delle scarpe da ginnastica Adidas – penzolarono molto distanti dal pavimento. “Grazie.” Rispose il bimbo.  
“Che ragazzino educato che sei,” disse Maggy alla sua destra, e si sporse verso Colin. “Molto piacere di conoscerti.”  
La porta si aprì di nuovo e Maggy e Peter vennerono chiamati a lasciare la stanza. Harry prese il posto di Maggy e osservò le altre persone nella stanza parlare con Colin.  
“Sei qui per recitare nel film?” Domandò Romina Hobbs.  
Colin annuì e fece rimbalzare i suoi capelli corti e scuri. “Ha detto mia madre che è un ruolo molto importante.”  
Harry era curioso di sapere quale ruolo avrebbe interpretato il bambino all’interno del film. Non aveva motivo di essere impaziente, tuttavia. Era sicuro che lo avrebbe scoperto molto presto. Se oggi sarebbe andato tutto liscio, nei prossimi giorni avrebbe ottenuto una versione completa della sceneggiatura.  
“Signor Styles?” Qualcuno lo chiamò dalla porta ed Harry si alzò dalla sedia. Rimase sorpreso quando la donna aggiunse, “Colin, puoi venire anche te con noi.”  
Harry salutò tutti quanti quando entrò nella sala prove, con Colin alle sue spalle. Louis, Maggy e Peter erano già in posizione, ed apparentemente avevano già recitato una scena.  
Ad Harry venne detto di fare una breve scena prima con Maggy, poi con Peter. Il suo personaggio era molto isolato e non interagiva molto con gli altri personaggi tranne che per dare ordini. Mentre si preparava per la scena con Peter, vide Louis parlare con Colin, entrambi stavano ridendo per qualcosa.  
Si concentrò di nuovo sulla scena che doveva recitare, cercando di entrare nel personaggio. Peter interpretava un altro ufficiale delle SS, uno molto più corrotto e disonesto del suo. Era stato facile entrare nel personaggio insieme a Peter. Aveva circa il doppio dei suoi anni, e quando avevano lavorato insieme all’inizio della sua carriera, aveva imparato molto da lui.  
“Grazie.” Disse Scorsese, non facendo capire nulla dal suo tono di voce. Harry ricordò che fu intimidito dal tono di voce del regista quando aveva lavorato con lui la prima volta. Ora invece, annuì semplicemente e aspettò nuove istruzioni. “Styles e il ragazzino sono i prossimi.”  
Il bambino, pensò Harry. Era tipico di Scorsese non dare a nessun bambino alcun trattamento speciale. Harry avrebbe fatto in modo di tenere d’occhio Colin durante le riprese per assicurarsi che non si sentisse solo, e di ridere e giocare con lui tra una scena e l’altra. Era solo un bambino dopotutto.  
Peter se ne andò e Colin prese il suo posto, guardando il regista con occhi attenti. Ad entrambi era stata consegnato un foglio con scritta sopra una breve scena. La donna di prima si avvicinò a loro e si inginocchiò accanto al bambino. Harry vide che sul suo foglio non c’era scritto nulla per Colin, soltanto per lui. Durante queste prove non bisognava leggere correttamente il copione comunque, era solo un modo per avere il controllo del proprio personaggio e di quello del proprio partner.  
Harry lesse attentamente la scena, cercando di ricordare tutto quello che poteva e provando ad entrare nell’umore giusto. Quando Colin diede il segnale di essere pronto, la donna se ne andò e Harry scambiò una rapida occhiata con il bambino, facendogli un occhiolino prima di ricevere il segnale per iniziare.  
Lentamente, con un’espressione pensierosa sul viso, si avvicinò al bambino, assicurandosi di non mostrare una corretta postura. “Cosa farò con te?” Disse piano, guardando Colin. Il bambino sbattè le palpebre, guardando innocentemente Harry. “Povero piccolo, ti hanno mandato a morte certa.”  
Colin fece un passo indietro, e la sua espressione diventò impaurita. Era molto bravo, pensò Harry mentre aspettava qualche secondo prima di continuare a parlare, lasciando che la reazione di Colin avesse il giusto effeto.  
“Eppure, tu non hai scelto nulla di tutto questo.” Meditò Harry, inclinando leggermente la testa. “Non hai scelto di nascere nella feccia, semplicemente ci nasci in una famiglia così.” Disse senza mostrare simpatia, come se fosse un dato di fatto. “E morirai come feccia, nonostante queste persone cerchino di salvarti.”  
Di nuovo, Colin non si mosse. Continuò a guardare Harry con un’insicurezza tale che solo un bambino poteva avere.  
Harry fece un altro passo avanti e si inginocchiò, avvicinandosi all’altezza del ragazzino. “Perché dovrebbero rischiare la vita per salvarti?” Sussurrò con un tono di voce meravigliato. “Non l’hai chiesto, vero? Nessuno chiederebbe tutto questo.”  
“Perfetto.” Scorsese li interruppe. “Proprio come l’avevo immaginato, grazie.”  
Harry sorrise a Colin e il ragazzino gli sorrise di rimando. Adesso avevano una cosa in comune, perché erano stati elogiati da un registra che non aveva quasi mai elogiato nessuno nella sua vita. Harry si alzò di nuovo, pulì i suoi vestiti dal ginocchio in giù e guardò Scorsese per avere ulteriori indicazioni.   
“Tomlinson.” Disse semplicemente il regista, facendo cenno a Louis di farsi avanti. “Questa scena è molto importante, è l’unica in cui tutti i tre personaggi si trovano insieme.”  
Non aveva bisogno di dire altro. Harry sapeva che significava che la scena era importatissima per il film. Con un po’ di diffidenza, guardò Louis unirsi a loro. Non sembrava affatto nervoso, anzi, sembrava molto concentrato.  
Scorsese indicò Colin. “Prendi il ragazzino e stai laggiù. Styles, ho bisogno di te dall’altra parte.” Tutti loro presero le posizioni indicate, in attesa di ulteriori istruzioni. “Ora, Tomlinson, tu sei appena scappato. Sai che è la tua unica possibilità. Questa è la prima e ultima volta che ti guarderai indietro. Styles, lo sai che è una cosa fuori dalla tua portata. Potresti fermarli, ma non lo farai. Li lascerai andare. Ho bisogno di vedere tutte queste cose con una sola occhiata.”  
Harry annuì guardando, Louis velocemente. Sperava soltanto che Louis avesse capito e che non mandasse tutto all’aria, oppure avrebbe rovinato anche le sue possibilità. Tuttavia, Louis non sembrava affatto seccato o ansioso. Guardò il riccio a malapena prima di dargli le spalle. Colin osservò Harry da oltre la spalla di Louis, gli occhi spalancati – era già nel personaggio.  
Quando Louis si voltò, era già entrato nella parte. Aveva il respiro spezzato e uno sguardo penetrante. Teneva Colin stretto al petto e gli occhi fissi su di lui. Stringendo la mascella, Harry lo fissò a sua volta, non muovendo un singolo muscolo del suo corpo. Trattenne il respiro e pensò che, forse, lo stava trattenendo anche Louis in quel momento. Poi l’altro si voltò di nuovo ed Harry si rilassò.  
“Buono, non male per essere la prima volta.” Scorsese fece un cenno con la testa, sembrando contento. “Grazie per il vostro tempo.”  
“Tutto qui?” Chiese Harry. Lo aveva già fatto e sapeva che poteva essere un processo senza fine, specialmente con un regista come Scorsese.  
“E’ tutto, abbiamo finito.” Disse l’uomo. “Non ho mai dubitato delle mie scelte, Harry.” Infine sorrise, ed il fatto che avesse usato il suo nome di battesimo gli fece capire immediatamente che si trattava di una conversazione al di fuori dell’ambito lavorativo, come se fossero due amici. Durante il lavoro usava solamente i cognomi per rivolgersi agli attori. “Questa è solo una conferma di ciò che già sapevo. Sto lavorando con professionisti e attori come te possono adattarsi a qualsiasi cosa, dico davvero.”  
Harry annuì, sorridendo. Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che, rispetto agli altri, lui aveva un po’ di vantaggio, dal momento che aveva lavorato con Scorsese in altri film. Louis, d’altra parte… Harry si accigliò leggermente non appena lasciarono la stanza e tornarono in sala d’attesa per prendere le loro cose.  
“Sei stato davvero bravo.” Disse Louis a Colin mentre si incamminavano. Harry rimase dietro di loro insieme a Peter e Maggy, che chiacchieravano allegramente tra loro. “Sei già un vero attore, lo sai vero?”  
Colin ridacchiò e scosse la testa. “Io voglio diventare un attore come Harry.”  
Harry sbattè le palpebre, confuso, fermandosi quando Louis si voltò verso di lui. “Come me?” Domandò con voce sconcertata e con il cuore che minacciava di sciogliersi. Maggy gli strinse una spalla e sogghignò, Louis invece sollevò semplicemente un sopracciglio con aria indifferente.  
Una donna stava aspettando fuori dalla stanza e sembrò sollevata non appena individuò Colin. “Tesoro, come è andata?” Chiese la donna, inginocchiandosi per abbracciarlo. Harry immaginò che fosse la madre del bambino.  
Colin scrollò le spalle e la abbracciò a sua volta. “È stato molto bello, come l’ultima volta.”  
“Colin è stato davvero bravo,” si intromise Louis. “Siamo rimasti tutti impressionati da lui.”  
La donna alzò lo sguardo e, non appena vide Harry, rimase a bocca aperta. “Oh, e hai incontrato Harry Styles!” Si alzò velocemente e passò davanti a Louis senza degnarlo di un’occhiata, tendendo la mano al riccio. “Colin è un tuo grande fan.”  
Harry sorrise, prendendole la mano. “Bene, e io sono già un suo fan.”  
“Hai sentito, piccolo?” La madre mise una mano sulla spalla del figlio. “Non è fantastico?”  
Colin annuì, guardando Harry con occhioni spalancati e stupiti.  
Harry si inginocchiò per terra e allungò una mano verso il ragazzino. “Spero che diventeremo amici.”  
“Certamente, mi piacerebbe molto.” Rispose Colin con un ampio sorriso sul volto, prendendo la sua mano con ardore.  
“Dobbiamo andarcene adesso, è stato davvero bello conoscerti.” Disse la madre del bambino e Harry alzò lo sguardo in tempo per vederla salutare tutte le altre persone presenti nella stanza. “Immaino che ci rivedremo presto.”  
Maggy e Peter seguirono la donna e Colin fuori dalla stanza, salutando entrambi Harry con calorosi abbracci. Il riccio li guardò andarsene con un sorriso stampato sul volto, ancora sorpreso e meravigliato dalla confessione del bambino. Non pensava di avere fan così piccoli. Aveva solo ventisette anni, e solitamente era lui a dire a qualcuno di essere un suo grande fan, non era quasi mai successo il contrario. Harry stava diventando abbastanza bravo da poter vedere attori più giovani e inesperti entrare nel mondo dello spettacolo, attori che lo consideravano come qualcuno da ammirare e imitare. Solo il pensarci lo lusingava parecchio.  
“Beh,” Louis attirò la sua attenzione. “Quella scenetta è andata meglio di quanto mi aspettassi.”  
Harry annuì, anche se il movimento apparve un po’ rigido. “Sembra che l’abbiamo preso in una buona giornata.”  
“O probabilmente abbiamo fatto semplicemente un buon lavoro?” Louis scrollò le spalle. “Anche se non avevo dubbi su questo.”  
“Non penso tu abbia qualche motivo per essere così sicuro di te stesso?” Harry sollevò un sopracciglio ed incrociò le braccia sul petto. “Per quanto ne so, tu non hai mai lavorato con lui prima d’ora.”  
Louis si voltò verso la porta, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “E questo è un requisito per essere un buon attore? Mi mancano alcune qualità fondamentali se non ho lavorato con lui?”  
“Non so, ma sei molto sopravvalutato per me.” Harry seguì il maggiore fuori dalla stanza, tirando fuori le chiavi della macchina. “Ma immagino che non siano affari miei.”  
“Immagini bene.” Louis aprì la portiera della sua auto e appoggiò le braccia sul tettuccio della sua macchina sportiva. “Sai cosa, Styles? Avevo una grande quantità di pregiudizi su di te. E sono stati completamenti confermati oggi.”  
Harry inclinò la testa. Era quasi sicuro di essere appena stato insultato. Stranamente, questo non lo aveva offeso quanto avrebbe dovuto. “Va bene, anche i miei pregiudizi su di te sono stati confermati, oggi.”  
“Immagino che così siamo pari.” Disse Louis. Non sembrava arrabbiato o turbato. Gli aveva risposto usando un tono pacato e sorridendo, poi era salito sulla sua auto, alzando la mano per salutarlo prima di partire.  
Harry lo aveva fissato mentre si sedeva al posto di guida, sussurrando a sé stesso un semplice “Suppongo di sì.” Qualsiasi cosa Louis Tomlinson pensasse di lui non era importante. Aveva imparato molto tempo fa che non poteva essere amico di tutti, o piacere a tutti, specialmente nel loro settore. C’erano molte persone che desideravano essere più sue nemiche, che amiche.  
Almeno oggi si era fatto un nuovo piccolo amico. Questo rimetteva le cose nel giusto equilibrio.  
  
  
  


+++  
  
  
  
  
Le riprese iniziarono a metà ottobre. Dopo interminabili incontri per leggere la sceneggiatura e per fare le prove con le telecamere, Louis fu felice di iniziare finalmente a recitare sul serio. Questo era il vero problema adesso, e Louis doveva dare il meglio di sé.  
Durante il primo mese girarono in Germania, e Louis sentì dei brividi in tutto il corpo quando arrivarono a Buchenwald. Era una grigia giornata autunnale, ed il grande cortile dietro i cancelli sembrava completamente senza vita. C’era voluto un po’ per abituarsi all’atmosfera del luogo e per riuscire a girare in un posto dove milioni di persone erano morte meno di cento anni prima.  
Gli piaceva lavorare con la troupe. La maggior parte delle sue scene erano con Maggy Thornhill e una serie di attori secondari che interpretavano altri detenuti. Durante le pause provò a conoscerli meglio e fu sollevato dal fatto che fossero davvero tutti molto simpatici e alla mano.  
Dopo il suo incontro con Harry Styles, Louis era preoccupato che gli altri attori potessero essere snob quanto lui, ma nessuno di loro risultò essere uno stronzo. Andava d’accordo con tutti loro e non c’era una sola persona tra gli attori o della troupe che dubitasse della decisione di Scorsese di dare a Louis il ruolo del personaggio principale. Dopo aver ricevuto la sceneggiatura completa del film, Louis aveva notato che il suo personaggio, alla fine, non era il più significativo. La figura chiave della trama era quella del bambino. Non aveva nemmeno un nome, non parlava per tutta la durata del film, ma la sua presenza era ciò su cui ruotava tutta la storia.  
Un’altra cosa che aveva appreso dalla sceneggiatura completa era il fatto che ci fosse soltanto una scena che lui e Harry dovevano girare insieme. Louis inizialmente non era sicuro se si sentisse più turbato o sollevato. Harry Styles si era comportato malissimo nei suoi confronti, come se si sentisse superiore a tutti gli altri attori, e a lui sarebbe piaciuto avere la possibilità di dimostrare al riccio che era in grado di recitare in un film di Scorsese. Inoltre, la reazione di Colin era stata come un calcio nello stomaco. Ovviamente un bambino preferiva avere una figura come Harry come idolo, non qualcuno come Louis. L’accaduto gli fece ricordare, ancora una volta, che lui ed Harry erano soliti lavorare in due ambienti molto diversi. Louis sapeva che era questo il motivo per cui l’altro ragazzo non si era comportanto in modo umile nei suoi confronti. Dentro di lui, tuttavia, si era accesa una miccia; non voleva che i pregiudizi di Harry venissero confermati. Non voleva lasciar vincere questa battaglia al riccio.  
Alla fine, Louis avrebbe comunque vinto perché il prodotto finale avrebbe messo in mostra le sue grandi abilità recitative. E in nessun modo Harry Styles avrebbe potuto negare che Louis avesse fatto un buon lavoro. Se Louis non avesse trovato altre motivazioni, tutto questo sarebbe bastato per fargli dare il meglio di sé sul set.  
L’unica scena che girarono insieme era riuscita molto bene, senza alcuna complicazione. Louis si era preparato in modo eccessivo per quel giorno, e avevano dovuto ripetere tutto otto volte prima di riuscire nell’impresa. Aveva imparato che, con un regista come Scorsese, una scena poteva essere girata fino a cinquanta volte se era necessario per soddisfare le sue aspettative. C’era stata una scena in particolare che Louis aveva dovuto rifare almeno venti volte. Alla fine, si era sentito completamente svuotato.  
La parte che aveva dovuto filmare con Harry e Colin era andata nel migliore dei modi. In qualche modo, Louis aveva sentito che sia lui sia Harry avevano messo tutta la loro buona volontà per farla finita il più velocemente possibile. Harry lo aveva salutato educatamente e Louis aveva ricambiato con la stessa cortesia ma, mentre con gli altri attori aveva intrattenuto delle conversazioni molto interessanti e divertenti negli scorsi giorni, con il riccio non aveva parlato affatto. Entrambi avevano parlato con Colin e Louis doveva ammettere che il modo in cui Harry parlava con quel bambino era l’unica cosa carina che aveva visto di lui, fino a quel momento.  
Alla fine delle riprese, Louis si era tolto subito gli abiti del suo personaggio e uno dei truccatori gli aveva pulito il viso dallo strato di trucco che era stato costretto a mettere. Aveva notato che Harry si era portato dietro la sua stilista, una giovane donna non molto più vecchia di lui. Sembravano molto amici e Louis pensò immediatamente alla sua sorellina. Anche lei era una stilista professionista e una truccatrice, ma Louis non era riuscito a convincerla a lavorare con lui. Era determinata a diventare qualcuno da sola, senza l’aiuto di nessuno. Solo per le occasioni speciali lo aveva aiutato a vestirsi e a prepararsi.  
Pochi giorni prima di Natale, le riprese finirono e Louis tornò immediatamente a Londra. Arrivò la mattina presto e trascorse la giornata a casa sua, recuperando tutte le ore di sonno perse. Il giorno dopo, guidò fino a Doncaster per visitare la sua famiglia.  
“Piccolo mio.” Lo salutò sua madre non appena aprì la porta di casa. “Finalmente sei tornato.”  
Louis aveva quasi trent’anni, era il suo ultimo giorno da ventinovenne, ma non si era mai lamentato di essere ancora il cocco di mamma. Le braccia della madre erano l’unico posto in cui poteva sentirsi debole e in cui sapeva che nessuno poteva fargli del male. Chiuse gli occhi e la strinse a sé. “Ciao mamma.”  
“Entra dai.” Disse la donna, tirandolo all’interno. Sembrava che Jay si fosse tagliata e tinta i capelli. ma non poteva dirlo con certezza visto che li aveva legati in una crocchia disordinata. Si diresse in cucina e mise il bollitore sul fuoco. “Vuoi qualcosa da mangiare?”  
“Sto bene così.” Louis si sedette e si passò una mano sulla faccia. “Dove sono tutti gli altri?”  
“Ernie e Doris stanno dormendo al piano di sopra. Phoebe e Daisy sono a comprare gli ultimi regali di Natale con delle amiche, e Lottie e Tommy saranno qui da un momento all’altro.” Prese due tazze dalla credenza. “E Fizzy è in casa, non so perché non è ancora scesa.”  
“Vado a cercarla allora.” Disse Louis, mentre guardava la madre preparare il tè. La ringraziò profondamente quando la donna gli porse una tazza fumante della sua bevanda preferita. “È bello essere a casa.”  
“Ti ho sentito pochissimo in questi mesi,” disse con tono triste sua madre, tenendo la tazza tra le mani mentre si appoggiava al bancone della cucina. “Per quanto tempo resterai?”  
Louis scrollò le spalle. “Per quanto tempo vorrai tenermi.” Rispose sorseggiando il suo tè. “Andrò a Londra per Capodanno. Forse le ragazze hanno voglia di accompagnarmi? Potrei stare un po’ con loro, portarle a fare shoppig e cose del genere.”  
Jay sorrise. “Sono sicura che ameranno l’idea.” Per un momento, la donna rimase in silenzio, poi inclinò la testa di lato e lo fissò intensamente. “Quindi, non hai nuovi lavori per adesso?”  
“Non lavorerò ad un nuovo film.” Louis deglutì e alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello della madre. “Stan ha detto che fare coming out è il mio prossimo grande progetto da portare avanti.”  
“Capisco.” Mormorò piano Jay, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul figlio. “È un grande passo da compiere.”  
Louis annuì e sentì il respiro mancargli per qualche secondo. “Non sarà un grosso problema per la mia carriera, specialmente se i critici rimarranno impressionati dal film di Scorsese. È soltanto un grosso problema per me.”  
Posando la tazza sul tavolo, Jay si avvicinò per tirare il figlio contro il petto. “Andrà tutto bene, amore mio.”  
“Cosa sta succedendo?” Fizzy entrò nella stanza e le occorse qualche secondo per riconoscere il fratello. “Louis?”  
“Ehi ehi!” Louis strinse la vita della madre prima di lasciarla andare e aprire le braccia per accogliere la sorella. “Quindi sei in casa.”  
Fizzy gli saltò addosso e lo abbracciò calorosamente. “Mi sei mancato.”  
Sorridendo, Louis appoggiò una guancia contro i capelli della sorella, tenendo le braccia sulle sue spalle. Era quasi più alta di lui e Louis provò a far finta che però non fosse così. Ben presto, tuttavia, non sarebbe più stato in grado di far finta di niente. “Anche tu mi sei mancata.”  
“Devi raccontarmi tutto sul tuo film con Scorsese.” Disse lei, tirandolo verso il soggiorno. “E di Harry Styles.”  
Louis la fissò con sguardo accigliato. “Non sapevo che fossi una sua fan?”  
“Come potevi saperlo?” Disse lei, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Certo che sono una fan.”  
“Non ti ho cresciuta in questo modo!” Louis strinse le braccia al petto con uno sguardo disgustato sul viso.  
“Perché? È così cattivo?”  
Si strinse nelle spalle, mettendosi comodo sul divano. “È un bravo attore, immagino. Non abbiamo lavorato molto insieme.”  
“Ma non siete nello stesso film, scusa?” Gli fece notare la sorella, distesa al suo fianco.  
“Abbiamo girato solo una scena insieme.” Louis fece spallucce e passò una mano tra i capelli della sorella, tirandola vicino a sé per coccolarla. “Non mi è piaciuto molto quando l’ho conosciuto.”  
Sospirando, Fizzy mise un braccio attorno al suo petto. “Sembra così carino.”  
“È solo un attore.”  
“Sai,” disse lei, alzando la testa per guardarlo negli occhi. “Ho pensato che avreste potuto innamorarvi e diventare una coppia. Così sarebbe diventato mio cognato.”  
Louis sbuffò. “Non ti piacerebbe, credimi. Non è così fantastico come sembra.”  
“E adesso esce con Jason Summers, comunque. Non puoi competere con lui, mi dispiace.” Disse Fizzy, pizzicandogli la pancia.  
“Scusami,” si lamentò Louis, pizzicandole la schiena, poi alzò un sopracciglio. Non sapeva che Harry uscisse con Summers. Apparentemente, aveva buon gusto per gli uomini, almeno quello. Louis si domandò se, dopo aver fatto coming out, avesse potuto avere una possibilità con qualcuno come Jason Summers. “Summers è molto sexy, lo ammetto.”  
“Peccato che sia gay.” Concordò Fizzy.  
“Non dovresti pensare a uomini come quelli.” Louis abbandonò l’argomento cominciano a farle il solletico, e lei immediatamente si mise a ridere, fancendogli il solletico a sua volta. Solo dopo qualche minuto si fermarono, ridendo a crepapelle.  
“Crescerete mai?” Chiese Jay, entrando in salotto e posando la tazza di Louis e una nuova per Fizzy sul tavolino. “Rovinerete tutti i mobili in questo modo.”  
“Scusa mamma,” rispose la sorella, rimettendosi a sedere in modo composto. “Guardiamo un film di Natale?”  
“Buona idea.” Accettò Louis e si appoggiò accanto a lei.  
Jay si unì a loro, sedendosi giusto nel mezzo per attirarli entrambi contro il suo petto. Per un momento, Louis si accoccolò contro il calore del corpo di sua madre e si dimenticò di tutto quello che avrebbe dovuto fare nei prossimi mesi. In quel momento, e per i prossimi giorni, l’unica cosa che contava era la sua famiglia.  
Era bello essere a casa.  
  
  



	2. Capitolo due - Resistenza

**Paint Me In A Million Dreams**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo due - Resistenza.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
_Otto mesi dopo. _  
  
  
  
  
  
Con un bicchiere di champagne in una mano e l’altra nascosta nella tasca dei suoi jeans, Harry osservò la folla. Aveva indossato gli occhiali da sole, quindi nessuno poteva vedere dove vagavano i suoi occhi. Faceva caldo, troppo caldo per passare del tempo all’aperto sotto il cocente sole di Los Angeles, ma a nessuno lì sembrava importare. Tutte le donne indossavano pantaloncini e top molto scollati, oppure vestiti corti e leggeri. Harry in quel momento, rimpianse la sua decisione di aver indossato una camicia scura invece di mettere una di quelle sue trasparenti, ma quando si era preparato quella gli era sembrata la scelta migliore. Non lo era stata, per niente.  
Era la festa estiva annuale di Emily Takeda. Non era riuscito a parteciparvi lo scorso anno, quindi lei si era assicurata di invitarlo personalmente, e gli aveva ricordato più di una volta che doveva assolutamente esserci. Dal momento che le riprese del suo prossimo lavoro erano terminate da più di una settimana, Harry aveva comunque molto tempo libero, ed era bello avere così tante persone del settore riunite in un unico posto senza che un evento ufficiale o il lavoro fosse la ragione.  
Il posto era pieno di gente. Erano presenti tutti coloro che si erano fatti un nome a Hollywood: attori, registi, musicisti, presentatori e modelle. E quindi era normale che fossero presenti anche alcuni paparazzi. Si muovevano intorno a loro, con le telecamere sempre pronte per catturare qualsiasi istante. C’era persino stato un piccolo red carpet all’ingresso per poter così fotografare tutti coloro che arrivavano all’evento. Ormai, ogni notiziario e rivista nel mondo stavano probabilmente parlando di questa festa.  
“Ciao, straniero.”  
Harry si voltò ed incastrò gli occhiali da sole nei capelli ribelli. Erano cresciuti abbastanza negli ultimi mesi, e presto avrebbe dovuto trovare una soluzione diversa dagli occhiali da sole per tenerli lontani dalla sua faccia. Vide Luke Connolly avvicinarsi a lui, con in mano un bicchiere di champagne. Era affascinante come sempre; piccolo, quasi delicato, ma comunque ben piazzato. Non era la prima volta che Harry notava le sue belle curve, ma i jeans che indossava quel giorno e la semplice maglietta bianca le risaltavano parecchio.  
“Luke,” disse il riccio, voltandosi completamente. Sorrise e fece scontrare il suo bicchiere contro quello del ragazzo. “È bello vederti.”  
“Vale lo stesso per me,” concordò Luke. I suoi corti capelli castani erano perfettamente pettinati all’indietro in un ciuffo e mentre sorrideva, la luce del sole faceva sembrare i suoi occhi marroni molto più chiari, quasi del colore del miele. Harry ovviamente l’aveva già notato prima, tanto tempo prima. “Come va con il golf?”  
Harry scrollò le spalle, lasciandosi andare in una risata imbarazzante. “Beh, diciamo che ci sto provando. Niall mi ha insegnato, ma non ho visto alcun cambiamento.”  
“Probabilmente Niall non è un buon insegnante, allora?” Sorrise Luke, guardando oltre la folla. “Non lo vedo da un po’, ormai. Come sta?”  
“Bene, bene.” Harry seguì lo sguardo di Luke. “È da qualche parte qui in giro, in realtà. Sta servendo il cibo, da quanto ne so. Il servizio catering è suo.”  
“Fantastico,” disse Luke. “Chris lo adorerà allora.”  
_Chris_, pensò Harry, cercando di non far trapelare nulla dalla sua espressione. Luke e Chris stavano insieme da quando Harry aveva incontrato Luke per la prima volta tre anni fa, quando avevano lavorato ad un film insieme. Avevano interpretato il ruolo di due amici, due inseparabili amici e, quindi, si erano conosciuti molto bene durante quel periodo. Da allora, si erano tenuti in contatto.  
E da allora, il riccio si era innamorato di Luke. Era stupidamente, irrimediabilmente innamorato di lui.  
“Chris è qui?” Chiese educatamente.  
Luke indicò un tavolo vicino alla piscina. “Proprio lì. Sta parlando con Louis Tomlinson.”  
Harry sollevò un sopracciglio, individuando la zazzera di riccioli scuri di Chris e poi Louis proprio accanto a lui, il quale stava gesticolando selvaggiamente. Chris stava ridendo e Louis sembrava contento. “Lo conosci bene? Louis Tomlinson?”  
“Chris si,” Luke scrollò le spalle e appoggiò una mano sulla schiena del riccio. “Vogliamo unirci a loro?”  
“Si, certo.” Harry lasciò che Luke lo guidasse verso i due ragazzi, con la pelle che pizzicava proprio dove il ragazzo lo stava toccando. La sua mano era calda e poteva sentirne il calore anche attraverso la stoffa della sua camicia e a lui piaceva molto quella sensazione. Quando Chris vide il suo ragazzo, il suo volto praticamente si illuminò, ed Harry si sentì male per i pensieri che stavano vagando nella sua mente.  
“Guarda chi ho trovato,” annunciò Luke, avvicinandosi a Chris e toccandogli dolcemente la mano. “Ciao, Louis. È bello rivederti.”  
Louis allungò una mano per afferrare quella di Luke. “Sono passati secoli, amico. Chris mi stava appunto parlando della vostra vacanza in Sud Africa. Sono davvero geloso.”  
Luke rise, scuotendo la testa. Harry dovette ricordarsi di non fissarlo troppo. “Ci siamo divertiti moltissimo.” Poi indicò verso di lui. “Penso proprio che voi due vi siate già conosciuti?”  
Louis annuì ed allungò la mano verso di lui poi. “È bello rivederti.”   
“Anche per me,” disse il riccio, costringendosi a sorridere. “Abbiamo lavorato in un film insieme lo scorso anno,” spiegò a Luke e Chris.  
“Oh, certo,” disse Chris. “Il film di Scorsese! Ne ho sentito parlare.”  
“È un film grandioso.” Louis prese la sua birra, facendo roteare la bottiglia tra le sue mani. “Non vedo l’ora di poter vedere il prodotto finale.”  
Harry annuì in accordo. Fu salvato dal dover propriamente rispondere e dal dover conversare con Louis quando altre due persone si unirono al loro tavolo. Una di queste era Liam Payne. Harry lo aveva incontrato prima, ma la persona accanto a lui con i capelli scuri e le labbra imbronciate non gli era familiare.  
“Spero che non vi dispiaccia se ci uniamo a voi?” Chiese Liam, gettando un braccio intorno alle spalle di Louis. Harry non conosceva Liam personalmente, ma ormai tutti nel mondo sapevano chi _fosse_ Liam Payne. Era la popstar del momento. Il suo era stato un successo planetario e stellare, era sulla cresta dell’onda da quando aveva diciannove anni e questo gli aveva preservato un posto nell’alta società di Hollywood per quasi dieci anni. Tutte le ragazze della scuola di Harry erano state sue fan, ed in questi anni riuscito a passare dall’essere il rubacuori delle teenager ad un’artista serio e ben acclamato dall’industria musicale. Negli ultimi tre anni, era stato in cima alle classifiche degli uomini più sexy del mondo.  
“Liam,” lo salutò calorosamente Louis, avvolgendo un braccio intorno alla vita del ragazzo e sorridendo ampiamente. “Non sapevo che fossi qui.”  
“Beh, Louis, ragazzo mio,” disse Liam e sorrise affettuosamente, facendo scorrere il pollice lungo la guancia di Louis. “Lo avresti saputo se ti degnassi di mandarmi un messaggio di tanto in tanto.”  
Harry sollevò un sopracciglio, ricordando che Louis aveva fatto coming out pochi mesi fa. Tutti i giornali ed i notiziari avevano riportato la notizia. C’erano state innumerevoli interviste ed articoli che Harry aveva visto in giro. Lui non aveva mai dovuto avere a che fare con la difficoltà di dover fare coming out pubblicamente, quindi non era di certo un esperto, ma non gli era piaciuto per nulla come Louis avesse usato il tutto solo per farsi strada in questa carriera e farsi più pubblicità. O almeno gli era sembrato così quando aveva annunciato il suo prossimo progetto ed aveva detto a tutti che sarebbe stato il protagonista di una produzione di thriller.  
Guardandolo adesso insieme a Liam, Harry si chiese se quei due avessero una specie di relazione segreta in corso. Ma per quanto lui ne sapeva, Liam Payne era etero. Quale personaggio famoso non aveva segreti, però? Sembravano davvero intimi l’uno con l’altro, come se si conoscessero benissimo. Louis si chinò contro il corpo di Liam, plasmandosi al suo fianco come se l’avesse fatto un milione di altre volte.  
“Harry?”  
Riscuotendosi dai suoi pensieri, Harry rivolse la sua attenzione a Luke. Aveva la testa inclinata ed indicò con il mento nella direzione opposta. Il riccio seguì il suo gesto e vide che lo sconosciuto aveva allungato una mano verso di lui.  
“Oh, mi dispiace!” Harry gli prese la mano. “Sono Harry, piacere.”  
“Zayn,” disse l’uomo, non sembrando per nulla disturbato. “Piacere di conoscerti.”  
“Chris e Zayn hanno lavorato insieme per Gucci in primavera,” spiegò Luke. “È un buon amico.”  
A quel punto, anche Liam gli tese la mano e gli rivolse un sorriso amichevole. “Non penso che ci siamo mai incontrati, noi due. Sono Liam.”  
“Ti conosco molto bene anche se non ci siamo mai presentati,” rispose il riccio, sorridendo a sua volta. Nonostante sembrasse essere molto vicino a Louis, Harry provò subito simpatia per Liam. “Sono Harry.”  
“Lo so.” Il sorriso di Liam si fece più ampio. “Ho sentito molto parlare di te.”  
Harry si sorprese a lanciare un’occhiata a Louis, ma poi immediatamente tornò con gli occhi sul volto del cantante. “Davvero?”  
“Ovviamente. C’è qualcuno che non ha mai sentito parlare di te?”  
Beh, effettivamente non aveva tutti i torti. “Penso che lo stesso valga per te.”  
Furono interrotti quando una leggera musica iniziò a suonare. Sull’ampia terrazza della casa, a Emily Takeda fu consegnato un microfono. Salutò quindi i suoi ospiti con un caloroso discorso, dando a tutti loro il benvenuto.  
“Ho avuto la fortuna di riuscire a procurarvi il miglior chef della città per il buffet di oggi,” disse alla fine del discorso, allungano poi una mano. “Signore e signori, Mr. Niall Horan.”  
Niall si avvicinò a lei, alzando la mano per salutare tutti. Harry sorrise per quanto sembrasse casual e disinvolto accanto ad Emily con il suo vestito estivo da milioni di dollari. Indossava dei semplici pantaloncini di jeans ed una maglietta blu, oltre a degli infradito.  
“Grazie, gente,” disse il ragazzo mentre Emily gli passava il microfono. “È estate, e tutti voi qui state festeggiando oggi. Non sentitevi in colpa, va bene? Mangiate quello che volete!”  
“È facile per lui dirlo,” mormorò Chris e Zayn ridacchiò.  
Niall scese dal palco e, quando individuò Harry, la sua espressione divenne ancora più luminosa. Si incamminò quindi verso di lui ed Harry spalancò le braccia per far sì che l’amico ci si tuffasse dentro, stringendolo in un abbraccio.  
“Ciao,” disse Harry quando Niall si tirò indietro.  
Il giovane si guardò attorno, scrutando i volti presenti al tavolo. “Ciao, amici. Piacere di vedervi.”  
“Vuoi unirti a noi?” Chiese Harry.  
“Non posso.” Niall fece una smorfia e fece un cenno verso il buffet. “Devo tenere d’occhio i miei dipendenti; assicurarmi che tutto vada bene.”  
Il riccio annuì, stringendo il braccio di Niall in modo rassicurante. “Ci vediamo dopo.”  
“Contaci.” Niall salutò gli altri. “Divertitevi e mangiate molto. Soprattutto voi due.” Indicò Chris e Zayn. “Sembrate averne bisogno.”  
Dopo quello, se ne andò di nuovo. Louis stava ridendo istericamente, ed anche Liam sembrava divertito. Zayn e Chris non sembravano affatto offesi, però, quindi Harry decise che non doveva scusarsi per il comportamento di Niall.  
“Vado a prendere un altro drink,” annunciò Louis. Teneva ancora il braccio intorno al corpo di Liam e quindi era sicuro che anche Liam lo avrebbe seguito. “Ci vediamo in giro ragazzi.”  
Con questo, se ne andarono ed il riccio li guardò con un sopracciglio alzato. Il suo sguardo si posò sulla bottiglia di birra di Louis che era ancora mezza piena.  
“Pensate che ci sia qualcosa tra quei due?” Disse Luke, esprimendo i suoi pensieri.  
“Ma a Liam non piacciono i ragazzi, non è così?” Chiese Chris. “Ha avuto una fidanzata per molto tempo.”  
“Questo non significa che non possano piacergli i ragazzi,” sottolineò il riccio.  
Luke scrollò le spalle. “Chi lo sa, forse hanno un qualcosa di _non_ impegnativo in corso.”  
“Penso che siano solo amici.” Zayn non si scompose nemmeno a guardare verso il bar, dove Liam e Louis avevano le loro teste vicine ed i corpi praticamente appiccicati.  
“Non sono affari miei, comunque.” Harry distolse lo sguardo, prendendo un altro sorso del suo champagne. Anche se tra un po’ di sicuro anche lui si sarebbe diretto verso il bar per prendere qualcos’altro da bere.  
“Pensavo che tu e Louis vi conosceste abbastanza bene?” Luke sembrava un po’ confuso. “Insomma, avete passato molto tempo sul set insieme, giusto?”  
“Abbiamo lavorato allo stesso film, si.” Harry annuì. “Ma non abbiamo girato molte scene insieme. L’ho visto due o tre volte al massimo.”  
“Oh, ehi, ma hai lavorato di nuovo con Peter, giusto?”  
Il riccio annuì, mettendo al bando tutti i pensieri su Louis Tomlinson dalla sua mente. Come aveva detto prima, non erano di certo affari suoi.  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Tu, piccolo stronzo.” Sibilò Louis non appena si allontanarono dagli altri e fu sicuro di essere lontano da orecchie indiscrete. “Te lo stai scopando!”  
Liam pizzicò il braccio di Louis, guardandosi intorno per controllare se qualcuno li avesse ascoltati. “Non è vero.”  
“Invece sì.” Louis tornò a guardare verso il tavolo, e vide che Chris e Luke si erano girati nello stesso momento per lanciar loro un’occhiata. Si voltò rapidamente di nuovo verso il bar.  
“Due birre,” ordinò Liam, appoggiandosi al bancone. Poi si rivolse a lui. “Non è così, ma lo vorrei.”  
Louis rimase a bocca aperta e si sporse in avanti. “Cosa succede con lui?”  
“Abbiamo pomiciato un paio di volte,” ammise Liam. “Ma questo è tutto. Devo stare attento, Lou.”  
Louis mise il broncio, lanciando un’altra occhiata al tavolo. Zayn stava ridendo per qualcosa, il suo profilo sembrava perfettamente scolpito. Quando Liam si era presentato con lui al suo fianco, Louis aveva capito tutto in un istante. Non solo perché Zayn era esattamente il tipo di Liam, ma per come l’amico lo aveva guardato, per come aveva rapidamente tolto la mano dalla sua schiena. Ogni volta che Liam cercava di non essere sospettoso finiva con l’essere più ovvio che mai ai suoi occhi.  
“Da quanto tempo va avanti?” Chiese, guardando Liam.  
L’amico si strinse nelle spalle, prendendo un sorso della sua birra. “L’ho incontrato ad una sfilata di moda qualche settimana fa. Mi sono esibito, e lui era sulla passerella. Abbiamo finito col pomiciare all’after-party.”  
“E lui invece cosa ne pensa di tutto questo?” Louis si rigirò la bottiglia tra le mani. “Ha già fatto coming out?”  
“Ovviamente lo ha fatto.” Le sopracciglia di Liam si aggrottarono mentre fissava il bancone. “Chi non lo ha fatto?”  
Louis sospirò e gettò un braccio intorno alle spalle di Liam. “Ehi.”  
“Lo odio, Lou,” gemette l’amico. “Ma la mia etichetta è assolutamente contraria. Sono bloccato per altri due anni. Dicono che rovinerà la mia carriera.”  
“Hai quasi trent’anni,” disse Louis. “I tempi ormai sono cambiati da quando avevi diciannove anni, no?”  
“Gran parte della mia carriera è basata sulla mia immagine, e sono ancora per lo più donne quelle che comprano la mia musica e vengono ai miei concerti.” Liam sospirò pesantemente. “Quindi fare coming out non è un opzione possibile per me in questo momento.”  
Louis annuì, guardando la bottiglia tra le sue mani. “Ma, sai, dopo questi due anni, quando potrai-”  
“Risparmiamelo, Lou.” Liam sembrava quasi infastidito. “Non è così facile per me, okay?”  
La sua bocca si chiuse di scatto ed annuì di nuovo. In un certo senso, poteva capire come si sentiva Liam. Per molto tempo, quella opzione non era stata possibile nemmeno per lui – fare coming out e rendere la sua sessualità un argomento su cui poter speculare. Non aveva importanza per la sua carriera, però. Tuttavia, ora che aveva fatto quel passo, aveva scoperto che la faccenda era molto più importante di quanto avesse pensato. La maggior parte delle reazioni erano state positive, per fortuna, ma ce n’erano state anche alcune negative e Louis aveva odiato le prime settimane dopo la sua dichiarazione, perché ogni fottuta conversazione riguardava la sua sessualità. Si era sentito ridotto solo a quell’unica piccola caratteristica di sé stesso perché nessuno gli chiedeva della sua carriera, dei suoi film o altro. A tutti importava solo della sua vita privata.  
“A te come va?” Chiese Liam dopo un momento. “Non hai ancora detto nulla su un possibile uomo. Pensavo che ora che hai finalmente fatto coming out ne avresti approfittato per uscire con qualcuno il prima possibile.”  
Louis scrollò le spalle. “Non è così facile,” ripeté le parole dell’amico, sorridendogli.  
Liam roteò gli occhi. “Dico sul serio, Lou.”  
“_Sono_ serio.” Scrollò di nuovo le spalle e mise un adorabile broncio. “Sai che davvero non è facile. Non incontro molte persone sincere, se capisci cosa intendo.”  
“Si, lo so.” Sospirò l’amico, alzando la bottiglia verso di lui. “Mi dispiace sentire ciò.”  
Louis fece scontrare piano la sua bottiglia con quella di Liam. “Stan dice che una relazione mi procurerebbe una buona pubblicità. Specialmente dopo che verrà rilasciato il film di Scorsese. Sta esaminando possibili partner.”  
“Stan sta scegliendo un fidanzato per te?”  
“Stan sta scegliendo un _finto_ fidanzato per me,” lo corresse Louis. “Qualcuno con cui dovrò far finta di frequentarmi.”  
“Oh,” disse Liam, sembrando sinceramente sorpreso. “Non avrei mai pensato che avresti dovuto fare una cosa del genere, ora che sei dichiarato al mondo.”  
Louis sapeva cosa voleva dire. Liam faceva costantemente finta di frequentare alcune donne. Lui però, lo faceva soprattutto per nascondere la sua sessualità e per mantenere in atto la finzione di essere uno a cui piacevano le donne. Quindi aveva senso, in un certo modo. Louis non aveva mai pensato che avrebbe dovuto fare lo stesso per dimostrare la sua sessualità a qualcuno. Era più che ridicolo.  
“Non è così rato, però,” rispose. Lanciò un’occhiata al tavolo dove erano stati pochi istanti fa e vide Harry ridere, una mano posata sulla spalla di Luke in modo amichevole. “Per quanto ne so, Harry Styles ha queste finte relazioni una volta all’anno per rimanere sui giornali.”  
“Ne ho sentito parlare.” Mormorò Liam. “L’ultimo che ha frequentato non era Jason Summers?”  
“Da quello che ho sentito si.” Louis sospirò e si voltò di nuovo verso di lui. “Lui sarebbe qualcuno con cui mi piacerebbe uscire, e non solo per finta.”  
“Chi? Styles?” Liam guardò dietro le sue spalle.  
“No.” Louis aggrottò la fronte, spingendo l’amico non poi così gentilmente. “Che cazzo? Come se volessi davvero avere qualcosa a che fare con lui. Intendevo Summers.”  
Liam inclinò la testa, massaggiandosi il braccio nel punto in cui Louis lo aveva spinto. “Cosa c’è di male in Styles?”  
“È uno stronzo.”  
“Davvero?” L’amico sollevò un sopracciglio. “A me sembra molto gentile e alla mano.”  
“È arrogante e prepotente,” disse, scuotendo la testa. “Credimi, non è per nulla come sembra. Io ho visto la sua vera natura.”  
Liam annuì, guardando di nuovo verso il riccio. “Se lo dici tu.”  
“Non lo dico solo,” Louis seguì lo sguardo di Liam e guardò Harry che in quel momento era in silenzio, lo sguardo fisso su Luke Connolly con un’espressione stranamente dolce. “_Lo so._”  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tre settimane dopo, Louis si svegliò con Twitter inondato da notifiche. Si strofinò piano gli occhi e si mise a sedere sul letto, osservando il cielo piovoso di settembre dipingere il mondo fuori dalle sue finestre di un grigio spento e buio.  
Afferrò il cellulare ed entrò sul suo profilo.  
  
_Ho guardato Rough Tides stasera. È ancora uno dei migliori film mai realizzati. _  
  
Si accigliò di fronte a quel tweet. Era stato scritto dal suo account intorno a mezzanotte, e lui a quell’ora era già a letto. Sembrava proprio che Stan si fosse preso la libertà di twittare per lui ancora una volta.  
Per qualche strana ragione, quasi ogni risposta che aveva ricevuto menzionava Harry Styles, però. Accigliandosi ancora di più, si mise alla ricerca del motivo, e rapidamente entrò nel profilo Twitter di Styles, capendo cosa aveva causato tutto quel trambusto.  
  
_@Louis_Tomlinson Grazie, amico. Sono davvero felice che ti sia piaciuto xx_  
  
Ringhiando, Louis chiuse Twitter ed aprì WhatsApp invece. Notò che aveva già un nuovo messaggio da parte di Stan e quindi lo lesse rapidamente, cercando di trovare una spiegazione per quel piccolo incidente successo su Twitter.  
  
_Louis, ho programmato un incontro alle 14:00 nel mio ufficio. Ho da darti delle notizie davvero interessanti ed un po’ di documenti che devi firmare. Inoltre, ho avuto notizie da Givenchy e mi hanno detto che ti vogliono come volto della loro nuova collezione primavera/estate il prossimo anno. Hai una riunione il prossimo venerdì a Los Angeles. Organizzerò i voli e ti troverò un posto dove stare. Ci vediamo alle due, sii puntuale. _  
  
Controllando l’orologio, Louis si rese conto che era quasi l’una, quindi non aveva molto senso chiamare Stan in quel momento. Invece, dovrebbe vestirsi per dirigersi all’ufficio del suo manager ed essere così puntuale. Rispose quindi rapidamente al messaggio e poi si diresse in bagno per farsi una lunga doccia calda.  
Aveva passato due giorni abbastanza difficili e dormire per più di dieci ore era stato un lusso che desiderava avere da un po’. I suoi muscoli erano ancora indolenziti per tutto l’allenamento che aveva dovuto fare nelle ultime settimane. La somma di denaro che avevano raccolto nella partita di calcio di beneficenza a cui aveva partecipato però valeva tutto quel dolore. Tuttavia, la giornata dedicata alla promozione di questo evento e di ciò che avrebbe comportato era stata completamente inutile. Quei giorni erano spesso molto più estenuanti dell’evento stesso.  
Si prese il suo tempo sotto la doccia, lavando via ogni residuo di stanchezza, poi si fece la barba e si vestì. Per un po’ pensò di preparare la colazione, ma poi decise che avrebbe preso qualcosa da Costa lungo la strada che lo avrebbe portato all’ufficio di Stan. Chiamò il suo autista e si acconciò i capelli mentre aspettava che arrivasse l’auto.  
Con un tè caldo ed un muffin con gocce di cioccolato nelle sue mani, entrò nell’ufficio di Stan alle due e cinque.  
“Quasi in tempo,” commentò Stan, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo dal suo tablet.  
“La fila da Costa era molto lunga,” offrì come spiegazione mentre si sedeva.  
“Avresti dovuto andare da Starbucks allora.”  
“Ma nemmeno morto.” Louis si mise una mano sul petto. “Il loro tè è assolutamente terribile.”  
Stan finalmente alzò lo sguardo, ma subito dopo roteò gli occhi. “Si, come ti pare.”  
Annuendo, Louis abbandonò l’argomento. “Quindi, cosa sta succedendo esattamente al mio profilo Twitter?”  
Appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia, Stan intrecciò le dita ed un sorriso brillante prese il sopravvento sui suoi lineamenti. “Sto semplicemente facendo sembrare tutto più naturale.”  
Louis si accigliò. “Cosa? La promo per il film?”  
“In un certo senso.” Stan annuì pensieroso. “È vantaggioso anche per il film, si.”  
“E a cos’altro potrebbe essere utile il fatto che io abbia twittato su un film di Scorsese?”  
“Non hai visto chi ha risposto?”  
“Si, ha risposto Harry Styles, ma cosa ha-” Improvvisamente, una consapevolezza lo colpì. Sedendosi dritto sulla sua sedia, Louis quasi rovesciò il suo tè. “Non lo hai fatto davvero.”  
“In realtà, è abbastanza brillante.” Disse Stan, completamente impassibile. “Ho parlato con Nick, il suo agente. Ad Harry affiancano un finto fidanzato per l’inverno, a novembre e dicembre di ogni anno. Voi ragazzi avete lavorato insieme per un film. È piuttosto conveniente.”  
“Non lo farò,” protestò Louis. Posò la sua tazza sul tavolo, alzandosi in piedi. “Non con Styles.”  
“Qual è il tuo problema, Lou?” Stan incrociò le braccia al petto i suoi occhi seguivano Louis che adesso stava camminando avanti e indietro per la stanza come una tigre in gabbia. “L’interesse dei media sarà enorme. Siete entrambi due attori di successo. È una cosa enorme ed infallibile.”  
C’erano un milione di cose che ronzavano nella testa di Louis, così tanti pensieri e tante domande, ma la prima cosa che disse fu “Lui lo sa?”  
“Non ancora. È a Los Angeles.”  
“Quindi abbiamo ancora tempo per contattare il suo agente e annullare questa cosa.” Louis indicò il tablet davanti a Stan. “Mandagli una e-mail. Ed useremo Twitter come promo per il film, ci scriveremo tweet e cose così. Fatto. Tutto risolto.”  
Stan gli rivolse un’espressione confusa. “Abbiamo già creato i contratti. E dal momento che la stagione promozionale inizierà a novembre, il tuo contratto per questo obbligo di pubbliche relazioni durerà da ottobre a gennaio.”  
“Non firmerò questa merda.”  
“Si che lo farai.”  
“No, dannazione, non firmerò nessun-”  
“Temo che questo non sia in tuo potere, Louis. Hai firmato un contratto in cui hai acconsentito di partecipare a tutte queste cose prima che ci occupassimo del tuo coming out.” Stan sospirò e si pizzicò il ponte del naso. “Vuoi che stampi il contratto e ti mostri che cosa hai firmato esattamente?”  
Louis lo fissò, sentendosi tradito. “Pensavo fossimo amici.”  
“Per l’amor di Dio, Lou!” Il manager si alzò e si avvicinò a lui. “Lo siamo. Non ho idea del perché tu ti stia comportando in modo così melodrammatico. Dovrai soltanto fare alcune foto con lui e caricarle sul tuo account Instagram. Scriverlo e menzionarlo su Twitter di tanto in tanto. E fare delle cene occasionali insieme.”  
Louis tacque a quelle parole, non ancora convinto che fosse una buona idea.  
“Non ti stiamo chiedendo di fare sesso con lui, Louis.”  
Questo lo fece ridere – perché la semplice idea di lui ed Harry Styles a letto insieme era assolutamente ridicola, una barzelletta bella e buona. Bandì quel pensiero dalla sua testa e prese un respiro profondo. “E cosa mi dici della promozione per il film? Ci vedranno di sicuro insieme lì.”  
“E voi due siete entrambi attori,” puntualizzò Stan. “Non ci aspettiamo di certo che vi baciate sul red carpet. Vi chiediamo soltanto di comportarvi in modo amichevole. Immagino dovrebbe essere possibile una cosa del genere.”  
Louis annuì e si portò una mano sulla faccia, grattandosi il mento. “Ottobre inizia la prossima settimana.”  
“Sarebbe stato un po’ troppo forzato e programmato far uscire la notizia di voi due insieme non appena sarebbe iniziata la stagione promozionale per il film, e cioè a novembre.” Gli spiegò Stan.  
“Tutti sanno che Harry Styles ha dei finti ragazzi, comunque.” Louis increspò le labbra, incrociando le braccia al petto. “All’interno dell’industria è cosa risaputa ormai.”  
“Solo all’interno dell’industria e del nostro settore, però.” Stan si sedette di nuovo, tirando fuori alcune carte. “Mentre il pubblico generale è all’oscuro di ciò. Inoltre,” aggiunse, alzando un sopracciglio mentre lo guardava, “tutti quanti sanno anche che far finta di frequentare Styles porta a parecchi benefici. L’elenco di persone che hanno fatto domanda per poter fare uno stunt con lui è molto lungo.”  
La bocca di Louis aveva un sapore aspro quando parlò. “Perché non sono sorpreso di sentirlo?”  
Stan scrollò le spalle. “Essere associato a lui aiuterà sicuramente la tua carriera.”  
“E a lui invece? Lui cosa ne trarrà da tutto questo?” Volle sapere Louis.  
“Beh, essere associato a te aiuterà la sua carriera.” Stan a quel punto gli porse una penna. “Chiedigli tu stesso il perché pensa di dover presentare un ragazzo alla stampa ogni anno. Forse è lo stesso motivo per cui tu stai facendo questo.”  
“È stata una tua idea, non mia.” Gli ricordò Louis, guardando con cautela la penna.  
“E quando darmi ascolto si è rivelata una cattiva idea?”  
A Louis non piaceva questa situazione. Non gli piaceva neanche un po’. Stan aveva ragione però, perché far credere alla stampa di avere una relazione avrebbe di sicuro aiutato la sua immagine e avrebbe finalmente fatto tacere tutte quelle persone che insistevano sul fatto che il suo coming out fosse stato tutto frutto di pubblicità e che non fosse per nulla vero che lui fosse gay.  
Perché qualcuno dovrebbe fare una cosa del genere, comunque? Era una cosa completamente ridicola. Eppure, era questo ciò che doveva affrontare. Tutto doveva essere dimostrato in questo settore, e non una sola cosa era stata presa alla lettera senza alcune prove. Doveva quindi semplicemente fidarsi di Stan in quel momento, sembrava.  
Con riluttanza, Louis prese la penna e firmò in tutti gli spazi vuoti che Stan aveva segnato per lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry casualmente si spostò i capelli dal viso con una mano, guardando poi in alto dritto nell’obiettivo di una macchina fotografica. Chiuse la portiera della macchina e la bloccò, poi oltrepassò il cartello con su scritto ‘Non Parcheggiare’. Sapeva che non si applicava per lui.  
All’ingresso, Cindy lo accolse a braccia aperte. Lui le baciò le guance, essendo al corrente del fatto che qualcuno li stava ancora filmando e fotografando.  
“Harry,” disse lei con voce calda. “Vieni pure. Ti abbiamo riservato un tavolo speciale.”  
Il che significava soltanto che il tavolo era in bella vista per il paparazzo che avevano assunto per il pranzo di oggi. In realtà era abbastanza presto, quindi era più un brunch. Quel ristorante era uno dei suoi preferiti, e durante il giorno c’era una luce meravigliosa che lo faceva sembrare quasi magico.  
“Grazie, tesoro.” Disse lui e poi la seguì lungo il piccolo patio.  
“Manderò subito qualcuno a prendere gli ordini.” Con quello tornò dentro ed Harry prese posto al piccolo tavolo già pronto ed apparecchiato per due.  
Gli era sempre piaciuto venire qui. Cindy era sempre adorabile ed il cibo era davvero buonissimo. Oggi però, avrebbe voluto essere ovunque tranne che in quel posto. Oggi gli sembrava una cosa terribile essere qui.  
Perché? Perché oggi era il giorno della sua prima uscita con Louis Tomlinson.  
Il quale, tra l’altro, era elegantemente in ritardo, realizzò Harry mentre guardava l’orologio. Avrebbero dovuto incontrarsi qui alle undici, e quindi Louis era in ritardo di ben dieci minuti. Harry sperò davvero che non fosse un’anteprima di come sarebbero andati i prossimi tre mesi. Per qualche strana ragione però, aveva la sensazione che fosse proprio così.  
“Scusami,” sentì una voce dire da dietro le sue spalle e si voltò per vedere Louis correre verso di lui. “Non sono riuscito a trovare subito questo posto.”  
Harry si accigliò. Che razza di scusa era quella? “Non sei riuscito a trovare subito il Cafè Habana?”  
“Beh, non è esattamente un posto che si nota subito, o sbaglio?” Louis prese posto di fronte a lui e si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Con tutti questi edifici più grandi che lo circondano ed essendo situato direttamente vicino all’autostrada.”  
“Non sei mai stato qui prima d’ora?” Harry si sentì sinceramente sorpreso e capì che quella sorpresa era incisa anche sul suo viso.  
Louis scrollò le spalle. “Non mi piace molto Malibu. Non vengo spesso qui, solo quando è strettamente necessario.”  
Ancora più confuso, il riccio decise di non approfondire ulteriormente la faccenda. “Beh, comunque non preoccuparti per il ritardo.”  
“Grazie,” rispose il maggiore, ma non sembrava affatto grato. Anzi, il suo tono era piuttosto freddo.  
Il cameriere consegnò loro i menù e Louis iniziò immediatamente a guardarlo attentamente. Non gli aveva nemmeno ancora lanciato un’occhiata come si deve, anzi si può dire non lo avesse minimamente guardato. Non che ad Harry importasse. Sospettava che Louis non fosse stato molto entusiasta di firmare quei contratti così come non lo era stato lui. Probabilmente anche lui si sentiva parecchio forzato a fare tutto ciò proprio come si sentiva Harry. Ciò gli fece sperare che magari potessero mettere da parte le loro divergenze e provare a comportarsi in modo abbastanza naturale per far sembrare il tutto più veritiero possibile.  
Apparentemente però, Louis non aveva intenzione di mettere nulla da parte.  
Harry quindi allungò una mano e la posò su quella del più grande che era poggiata sul tavolo. La testa di Louis si alzò di scatto e lo fissò in stato di shock, tirando indietro la mano.  
Harry roteò gli occhi. “C’è un paparazzo laggiù. Credo che dovremmo lasciargli fare il suo lavoro.”  
Louis si voltò a guardare, e vide un paparazzo in piedi non troppo lontano da loro con la macchina fotografica già pronta a scattare. Si girò di nuovo verso Harry e la sua bocca formò una linea sottile. Poi si alzò dalla sedia. “In tal caso, meglio replicare tutto dall’inizio.” Ed indicò anche a lui di alzarsi in piedi.  
Appena Harry lo fece, Louis avvolse le sue braccia intorno alle sue spalle e lo abbracciò. Il riccio fu inebriato dal profumo del maggiore, un misto di ammorbidente e quello che sembrava shampoo alla vaniglia. Era abbastanza sicuro che il giovane indossasse anche un profumo, ma l’abbraccio fu troppo breve per farglielo capire e farlo magari concentrare su qualche altra cosa. Louis fu lontano da lui in un secondo. Si sedette di nuovo ed Harry fece lo stesso, schiarendosi la voce.  
“Probabilmente in questo modo sembra più autentico, si.” Disse, riprendendo il suo menù.  
Louis non rispose immediatamente, poi mise via il menù ed incrociò le braccia sul tavolo, guardando verso di lui. Sentendo lo sguardo del maggiore su di lui, Harry indossò una maschera di indifferenza e continuò a leggere il menù finché non decise di prendere il suo solito piatto preferito e lo mise via. Impiegò qualche altro secondo per ricomporsi, poi incrociò lo sguardo di Louis.  
“Quindi,” disse Louis.  
“Quindi,” gli fece eco.  
“È anche peggio di quanto avessi immaginato.” Sospirò il maggiore, chiudendo poi la bocca quando il cameriere venne a prendere le loro ordinazioni.  
Harry aspettò finché non se ne fu andato di nuovo prima di parlare. “E non ho ancora detto niente.”  
Louis gli rivolse un sorriso non troppo divertito. “Penso che la nostra ultima conversazione mi sia bastata.”  
Dio, a lui davvero non piaceva quel ragazzo. Harry si morse la lingua, cercando di trattenere commenti irriverenti al riguardo. Avrebbe dovuto resistere solo per i prossimi tre mesi e, non appena arriverà gennaio, si dimenticherà completamente di Louis Tomlinson.  
“Comunque,” aggiunse Louis e richiamò così la sua attenzione. “Meglio tenere da parte l’ostilità tra di noi almeno in questo momento.”  
“Beh, non posso di certo dire che mi stai rendendo la cosa facile.” Mormorò Harry sottovoce.  
Queste parole suscitarono una risata in Louis, una piccola e breve, ma pur sempre una risata. I suoi occhi si incresparono agli angoli e sembrava molto più rilassato rispetto a pochi minuti fa. “Senti, penso che possiamo benissimo dire che non ci piacciamo molto.”  
Il riccio annuì. “Si può dire così, sì.”  
“E non dobbiamo per forza piacerci a vicenda per farcela.” Louis tacque di nuovo quando il cameriere portò a tavola i loro drink. Lo ringraziò con un sorriso e poi proseguì quando il cameriere se ne fu andato. “Siamo professionisti, si?”  
“Lo siamo,” concordò Harry. “Possiamo recitare per il bene di questa cosa e per il gusto di farlo.”  
“E poi, sai, ci ho pensato molto.” Louis bevve un sorso del succo che aveva ordinato. “È come un gioco, in un certo senso?”  
“Un gioco?” Chiese il più piccolo, afferrando il suo bicchiere.  
“Mi sono detto di vedere il tutto come un gioco. Sto prendendo in giro tutti. O, beh, noi stiamo prendendo in giro tutti.” Un sorriso comparve sul suo volto e svanì altrettanto velocemente. “Questo rende il tutto un po’ più divertente.”  
Ad Harry piacque molto l’idea. Nessuno dei suoi precedenti finti fidanzati l’aveva mai vista in questo modo. Era sempre stato un obbligo di lavoro. Certo, andavano molto d’accordo, quindi erano stati piacevoli obblighi di lavoro – ma si trattava appunto di questo. _Lavoro_.  
“Mi piace.” Ammise il riccio. “Questo renderà il tutto meno serio.”  
“Sono felice di sentirlo.” Louis gli sorrise di nuovo, e in quel momento il suo sorriso sembrava davvero genuino e sincero, quindi Harry gli sorrise di rimando.  
Rimasero seduti in silenzio per un po’, ed Harry stava ancora pensando che tutto ciò fosse imbarazzante quando il cameriere arrivò di nuovo con i loro piatti. Sentì il suono della macchina fotografica che scattava le foto, ma cercò di ignorarlo mentre afferrava le posate ed iniziava a tagliare la sua carne.  
“Dovremmo tipo, sai, assaggiare ognuno il cibo dal piatto dell’altro per le foto?” Chiese Louis, non guardando il paparazzo neanche una volta.  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “Non necessariamente.” Guardò Louis prendere un boccone delle sue patate. “Non hai mai fatto nulla di simile prima?”  
Il maggiore scosse la testa. “Abbastanza divertente che abbia iniziato a farlo proprio subito dopo il mio coming out.”  
Harry pensò agli articoli che aveva visto e a come alcuni avessero ipotizzato che Louis non fosse davvero gay e che lo stesse facendo solo per pubblicità. Voleva dire qualcosa a riguardo, dargli un po’ di conforto e dirgli che, nonostante quelle orribili reazioni, aveva preso la decisione giusta. Forse non era nella posizione di farlo, però.  
“Tu invece lo fai ogni anno, giusto?” Louis non alzò lo sguardo dal suo piatto mentre parlava. “C’è qualche motivo per cui continui ad avere finte relazioni solo per pubblicità?”  
Per un momento, Harry fissò semplicemente Louis, aspettando che il ragazzo guardasse in alto e si scusasse per essere stato così invadente. Louis, tuttavia, era completamente assorto nel suo cibo, ed apparentemente non aveva trovato nulla di sbagliato in ciò che aveva appena chiesto.  
“Non penso che siano affari tuoi.”  
Il maggiore quindi alzò lo sguardo, sollevando un sopracciglio. “No, certo. Non sono affari miei. Io alla fine ti sto solo aiutando interpretando il ruolo del tuo prossimo fidanzato.”  
“Tu mi staresti aiutando?” Harry lasciò cadere le posate. “Non ero di certo l’unico a cercare un finto fidanzato, qui.”  
“Si, ma tu fai questo da molto prima di me,” argomentò Louis e poi scrollò le spalle. “Questa è la mia prima volta. Tu invece ne hai fatto un’abitudine. Penso che sia abbastanza chiaro chi ne abbia più bisogno, qui.”  
“Oh, stai zitto.” Harry si concentrò sul suo cibo, deciso a finire il prima possibile così che potesse andarsene da lì. “Sei insopportabile.”  
“E tu sei odioso.” Louis non sembrava affatto turbato da quel piccolo litigio. Harry voleva strangolarlo.  
Sforzandosi di tenere la bocca chiusa, Harry continuò a mangiare, e apparentemente anche Louis accettò quel piano, dal momento che non aprì più bocca. Finirono quindi i loro pasti in un silenzio confortevole mentre il sole scompariva dietro uno degli edifici più alti.  
“Se tutte le nostre uscite andranno a finire in questo modo, non sarà per nulla divertente,” gli fece notare Louis quando ebbe finito di mangiare. “Non eravamo d’accordo nel rendere il tutto un po’ più divertente?”  
“Se riuscissi a smettere di comportarti da cretino insensibile per almeno un’ora, non dovrebbe essere un problema.” Replicò freddamente il riccio.  
Louis soffocò una risata non proprio divertita e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia. Harry lo ignorò e fece un cenno al cameriere, che subito arrivò da loro con il conto.  
“Pago io.” Disse Louis, tirando fuori il portafoglio.  
“No, pago io.” Il riccio mise alcune banconote sul tavolo. “Il primo appuntamento lo offro sempre io.”  
“Scusa, non lo sapevo.” Louis si alzò dalla sedia ed indossò gli occhiali da sole. “Sai, non ho ricevuto il promemoria da uno dei tuoi precedenti finti fidanzati.”  
Harry roteò gli occhi e lo seguì verso la porta.  
“Harry, Louis, già andate via?” Chiese Cindy, avvicinandosi a loro.  
“Scusa, ho un programma molto serrato.” Louis mentì senza problemi e le lasciò un bacio sulla guancia.  
Harry non commentò ed abbracciò la donna. “Siamo sempre d’accordo per la nostra cena di giovedì sera?”  
“Assolutamente,” Cindy lo strinse a sé. “Le ragazze non vedono l’ora.”  
Louis era già fuori con una sigaretta accesa che gli penzolava dalle labbra quando Harry uscì dalla porta. Con gli occhiali da sole indosso, non riusciva a capire se Louis lo stesse guardando o meno. Lo fece sentire un po’ a disagio.  
Aprì la sua macchina e vide Louis alzare un sopracciglio.  
“Hai parcheggiato qui?” Chiese il più grande.  
“Questa è la mia macchina, si.” Harry si accigliò perché – insomma, aveva una chiave in mano ed aveva aperto la macchina. Ovviamente quella era la sua auto.  
“Dice ‘_Non Parcheggiare_’.” Louis indicò il cartello proprio accanto alla sua macchina.  
Harry guardò la scritta e scrollò le spalle. “Si è vero, non si potrebbe parcheggiare. Ma non vale per me, comunque.”  
Louis sollevò ancora di più il sopracciglio. Adesso il riccio poteva benissimo sentire gli occhi del maggiore su di lui, anche se non poteva guardarli.  
“Oh cielo.” Borbottò semplicemente Louis. Si avvicinò a lui e fece un segno al paparazzo, poi lasciò un bacio sulla sua guancia. Le sue labbra erano asciutte e morbide contro la sua pelle, un tocco lieve e leggero.  
Di nuovo, Harry fu preso alla sprovvista e non riuscì a reagire abbastanza velocemente. Louis si allontanò da lui prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa. “Cosa dovrebbe significare?”  
“Ho la sensazione che non capiresti.” Louis affondò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e si voltò. “Ci vediamo la settimana prossima, Styles.”  
Il riccio lo guardò accigliato, senza dire nulla. Invece, si sentiva ancora più infastidito da questo accordo rispetto a prima. Aveva seriamente, sinceramente sperato che Louis gli sarebbe piaciuto un po’ di più dopo averlo conosciuto meglio.  
Quello che Harry aveva imparato su di lui, però, era che era testardo, insensibile e un idiota so tutto io. Ed anche bellissimo, dovette ammettere con un piccolo cipiglio. Certo, aveva notato quanto Louis fosse attraente prima, ma osservarlo così da vicino era tutt’altra cosa. Aveva notato dei dettagli mai visti, come ad esempio le rughette attorno agli occhi quando sorrideva, o i tre nei sulla sua guancia che sembravano quasi formare una costellazione. Per non parlare dei suoi occhi. Fissare quegli occhi blu così penetranti aveva portato il sangue di Harry a scorrere un po’ più velocemente nelle sue vene.  
Sebbene Harry potesse ammettere senza problemi che Louis era attraente, non _riusciva_ a trovarlo attraente. Il suo bel viso ed il corpo compatto e sinuoso non valevano nulla se messi insieme a quel pessimo carattere che si ritrovava.  
Questo non l'aveva aiutato, e quindi non era riuscito a farsi piacere Louis Tomlinson nemmeno un po’.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
“Dio, lo odio anche più di prima!”  
Louis camminava su e giù per la stanza, sentendosi ancora un po’ fumante di rabbia. Lottie era davanti allo specchio della sua camera da letto, e si stava truccando. “Non è vero,” disse, applicando piano l'ombretto sulla sua palpebra sinistra.  
Con un ringhio, Louis lasciò l'ampio soggiorno dell'appartamento di sua sorella e si fermò sullo stipite della porta della sua camera. “Si, invece.”  
“No, invece.” Lottie roteò gli occhi. Aveva i capelli biondo platino legati in una crocchia disordinata sulla sua testa. Indossava ancora abiti comodi; dei pantaloni della tuta ed un'ampia maglietta.  
“_Si_.” Insistette Louis. “Non l'hai nemmeno incontrato. Come fai a sapere che non lo odio davvero?”  
“Ti conosco, Lou.” Si voltò verso lo specchio e continuò a truccarsi. “Pensi che sia sexy.”  
Louis ringhiò di nuovo. Sapeva che non c'era alcun modo di mentire a sua sorella. Lo avrebbe capito in un istante.  
“È alto, ha le spalle larghe, i fianchi magri. È esattamente il tuo tipo,” disse Lottie prima che Louis potesse anche solo inventarsi una bugia.  
“Ha le fossette,” aggiunse quindi.  
“Visto? Pensi che sia attraente.”  
Louis sospirò e si avvicinò al letto, cadendo di faccia contro il materasso. Gemette piano e rotolò sulla schiena, così da poter fissare il soffitto. “Lo odio.”  
“Non avevamo appena stabilito che ti piace?” Chiese Lottie.  
“È così ingiusto.” Louis si sedette per incontrare così lo sguardo della sorella attraverso lo specchio. “È maledettamente sexy, ma è anche un piccolo stronzo pretenzioso.”  
Lottie sollevò un sopracciglio. “Più di te?”  
“Fanculo.” Louis incrociò le gambe, mettendosi comodo sul letto. “Ha parcheggiato proprio accanto a un cartello di divieto di parcheggio. Quando gliel'ho detto, mi ha risposto in un modo che intendeva dire ‘_Scusa, io sono Harry Styles, le regole generali non si applicano per me._’ Come se lui fosse meglio del resto del mondo.”  
“Perché ti dà così fastidio dove parcheggia?” Lottie scosse la testa.  
“Oppure,” proseguì Louis, perché apparentemente la sua sorellina non capiva. “Ha agito come se mi stesse facendo un favore, a far finta di uscire con me.”  
Lottie si voltò, inclinando la testa. “Ma è così, no?”  
“Sono _io_ quello che gli sta facendo un favore!”  
“Penso che sia reciproco,” disse Lottie e tornò ad applicare il trucco. “Entrambi traete profitto da questa relazione.”  
“Da questa _finta_ relazione,” la corresse Louis. “E immagino che sia vero, ma lui non lo ha fatto sembrare così.”  
“Probabilmente ti sei solo sbagliato su di lui.” Lottie si alzò dalla sedia e si pulì le mani su un panno mentre si avvicinava al suo guardaroba. “Penso che anche lui sia consapevole del fatto che questo è un contratto che porterà benefici per entrambi.”  
“Perché lo stai difendendo?” Louis le lanciò un cuscino. “Sei mia sorella. Dovresti essere dalla mia parte.”  
“Non lo sto difendendo.” Lottie gettò indietro il cuscino, colpendo Louis dritto in testa. “So solo che tendi ad esagerare.”  
“Non sto esagerando. È davvero odioso.”  
Lottie si tolse la maglietta e Louis si voltò immediatamente, appoggiando la guancia su uno dei cuscini per darle un po’ di privacy per cambiarsi. “Ascolta, Louis. Non lo conosci nemmeno così bene.”  
“Adesso parli come mamma.” Con la coda dell'occhio, la vide liberarsi anche dei pantaloni della tuta. Prima che potesse aggiungere qualcos’altro, si alzò di scatto dal letto con un ansito esasperato. “Non indosserai una cosa del genere!”  
“Smettila di guardarmi!” Si infilò un vestito, e la sua biancheria intima di pizzo scomparve sotto di esso.  
“Sono tuo fratello, Lotts. Ti ho cambiato i pannolini,” le ricordò Louis. “Perché diavolo stai indossando biancheria intima come quella?”  
Si guadagnò solo uno sguardo annoiato. Louis aveva ricevuto sguardi del genere da parte sua molte volte. Aveva sei anni in meno di lui, quindi tra tutte le sue sorelle, era quella a cui forse era più affezionato. Era stata la prima sorella per lui, e per un po’ era stata la sua unica e preziosa sorellina. Fino a quando non erano arrivate tutte le sue altre preziose sorelline.  
Il lavoro aveva spinto entrambi a rimanere a Los Angeles nello stesso momento, e Louis era più che grato per questo. Mentre lui non aveva mai acquistato una proprietà in città, Lottie aveva comprato un appartamento al Robertson Drive. Era costoso ed anche abbastanza grande per lei da sola, ma lasciava che Louis rimanesse lì da lei ogni volta che erano entrambi in città.  
Lavorare come parrucchiera e make-up artist ha faceva sì che Lottie venisse spesso qui, ma lei era spesso in giro per tutto il mondo, sempre in diversi paesi per diverse sfilate di moda. Era molto richiesta e si era fatta un nome sulla scena. Louis era incredibilmente orgoglioso di ciò che la sua sorellina aveva raggiunto e, allo stesso tempo, sentiva di doverla proteggere dal mondo esterno. Soprattutto dal mondo di Hollywood.  
“Non sono affari tuoi.” Entrò nel suo bagno privato, lasciando la porta aperta. “Posso indossare quello che mi piace.”  
Ovviamente avrebbe detto una cosa del genere. Aveva ventiquattro anni, ormai. I giorni in cui Louis aveva avuto voce in capitolo su ciò che poteva indossare o fare erano finiti da tempo. “Devi incontrare quel Tommy oggi?” Chiese Louis, rimanendo sul letto  
“Dopo il lavoro, sì.” Tornò in camera, con orecchini dorati che le pendevano dalle orecchie. “Ora scendi dal mio letto e vai via.”  
“Cosa?” Louis rotolò giù dal letto, raccogliendo il cuscino che aveva gettato. “Pensavo di poter stare qui stasera?”  
“Non hai prenotato un hotel per le prossime settimane?” Si voltò verso di lui con un’espressione accigliata.  
“Si, ma ho pensato che potremmo passare ancora un po’ di tempo insieme mentre sei qui.” Mise il broncio, raddrizzando le coperte sul letto della sorella.  
“Possiamo andare a pranzo insieme domani?” Propose, prendendo la sua borsa e lasciando la camera da letto. “Porterò Tommy qui stasera, e credimi, non ti voglio qui quando verrà.”  
“Urg.” Louis fece una smorfia come se stesse vomitando. “Non voglio saperlo.”  
“Te lo ricorderò quando verrai a vantarti con me di star scopando con Harry Styles.” Indossò i tacchi alti ed aprì la porta, tenendola poi aperta per Louis.  
“Non ho intenzione di scopare Harry Styles. Dovrebbe piacermi per quello.” Louis si infilò le sue Vans ed uscì, aspettando che Lottie chiudesse la porta.  
“Beh, potremmo sempre scommettere.” Avanzò sulle scale. “Ma temo che perderesti una fortuna contro di me. Mi accontenterò di sapere che avevo ragione, quindi non scommettiamo su nient’altro se non sul nostro onore.”  
Louis roteò gli occhi. “Ci sto.”  
“Fantastico.” Si voltò quando furono fuori. Un taxi stava già aspettando. “Ci vediamo domani a pranzo.”  
Louis si chinò per baciarle la guancia, facendo attenzione a non rovinarle il trucco. “Divertiti, amore.”  
Anche Lottie gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia e poi gli asciugò la macchia di rossetto aveva lasciato su di essa. “Ti voglio bene.”  
Salutandola con la mano, scosse la testa con un sorriso affettuoso, poi risalì lungo la strada dove aveva parcheggiato la sua auto. Si sentiva molto meglio dopo aver passato un po’ di tempo con Lottie, dopo aver messo in prospettiva le sue lamentele.  
Ovviamente sua sorella non aveva ragione. Non del tutto, almeno. Aveva ragione su di lui e sul fatto che avrebbe tratto benefici da questo accordo, però. Forse doveva solo fare di meglio. Forse doveva solo fare un passo indietro e riuscire a comportarsi meglio. Se ci fosse riuscito, avrebbe potuto anche essere più convincente durante tutta questa farsa e riuscire ad attirare molto più dell'attenzione mediatica.  
Non doveva per forza piacergli Harry Styles, ma Louis era sicuro di poter riuscire almeno a tollerarlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry osservò la piccola bottiglia che aveva tra le mani, leggendo l'etichetta. Aggrottò leggermente le sopracciglia alla descrizione ed increspò le labbra.  
“Dio, non è così difficile, vero?” Barbara gliela strappò dalle mani e spruzzò parte del suo contenuto sui capelli di Harry.  
Il riccio la fissò attraverso lo specchio, con la mano ancora sollevata in aria. “Non avevo deciso se volevo usarlo.”  
“Beh, ho deciso io per te. E lo userai tutti i giorni d'ora in poi. I tuoi capelli sono terribilmente secchi.” Barbara posò la bottiglia e passò le mani tra i capelli di Harry. “Se vuoi farli ricrescere, dovrai occupartene come si deve, tesoro.”  
“Ma me ne sto già occupando.” Harry si appuntò mentalmente di comprare quella nuova linea di prodotti per capelli anche per la sua casa. “Sono cresciuti abbastanza, non credi?”  
Barbara era stata la sua stilista personale dal primo giorno di lavoro. L'aveva incontrata ad una festa circa cinque anni prima, quando entrambi erano ancora disperati perché non riuscivano a farsi un nome in quell’industria. Erano diventati subito amici.  
“È vero,” rispose lei. “È passato quasi un anno dall'ultima volta che li hai tagliati.” Gli passò un pennello sul naso e sulle guance e Harry chiuse gli occhi. “Starai bene con i capelli lunghi.”  
“Lo pensi davvero?” Harry si guardò allo specchio quando la ragazza si ritrasse per prendere qualche altro prodotto. “Ho pensato che forse potrei farli crescere fino alle spalle.”  
“Dipende da quale sarà il tuo prossimo ruolo.” Barbara si infilò alcune ciocche dei suoi lunghi capelli dietro l'orecchio, aggrottando un po’ le sopracciglia mentre applicava qualcosa sulle sopracciglia di Harry. “Ma se non devi tagliarli, potremmo provarci.”  
Harry annuì e lasciò che continuasse a prepararlo per lo spettacolo. Era ospite in un talk show quella sera. Solo una breve apparizione in preparazione per la stagione promozionale. Avrebbe di sicuro fatto una bella chiacchierata, più sulla sua vita personale che sul suo lavoro.  
“Harry, sei pronto?” Chiese Nick, spuntando fuori dal nulla proprio accanto a lui. “Inizieranno a filmare la tua parte fra dieci minuti.”  
“È pronto ad andare,” disse Barbara, passando una mano tra i capelli di Harry ancora una volta. Fece una faccia pensierosa e poi si allontanò.  
Harry la fissò per un momento, chiedendosi cosa l’avesse colpita, poi tornò a rivolgersi a Nick.  
“Tutto bene?” Nick volle sapere.  
“Si. Tanto è il solito copione.” Harry scrollò le spalle. “L'ho già fatto un sacco di volte, giusto?”  
“Ogni anno da quando hai iniziato la tua carriera.” Nick annuì e si appoggiò al tavolo che Barbara aveva usato per sistemare la sua attrezzatura. “Sai, ho pensato ad una cosa. Possiamo continuare a fare questa cosa delle finte relazioni per il resto dell'eternità, se vuoi. Ma… forse dovresti uscire con qualcuno per davvero qualche volta.”  
Harry rise. “E questo da dove salta fuori?”  
“È un po’ triste.” Nick scrollò le spalle e incrociò le braccia. “Sei un bravo ragazzo, lo sai. Non voglio vederti da solo per il resto della tua vita. Ti meriti molto di più che finte relazioni.”  
Sorridendo, Harry allungò una mano per posarla sul braccio di Nick. “Sto bene così, credimi. Finché quello che voglio rimane irraggiungibile, mi sta assolutamente bene fare tutto questo.”  
“Forse potresti trovare qualcun altro, però?” Nick mise la mano su quella di Harry.  
“Cosa? Stai dicendo che sei disponibile?” Il riccio sorrise.  
Nick roteò gli occhi. “Oliver non lo apprezzerebbe.”  
“Che io ti prenda per il culo?” Harry sentì il suo sorriso crescere. “Lo farebbe totalmente.”  
“Probabile.” Nick scosse la testa. “Dovrei cercare anche io qualcun altro.”  
“Non lo faresti mai.”  
“Sapevo di averne uno.” Barbara tornò con un foulard tra le mani. “Ho un'idea brillante.”  
“Sembrerò un’assistente di volo con quella cosa al collo,” sottolineò Harry.  
“Non è per il tuo collo.” Barbara roteò gli occhi. “È per i tuoi capelli.”  
“Mi piace l’idea.” Nick annuì in segno di approvazione.  
Harry guardò per un attimo il tessuto di seta, poi annuì anche lui. “Proviamo.”  
Pochi minuti dopo, Barbara aveva legato il foulard attorno alla testa di Harry in un modo che tratteneva i suoi riccioli scuri. Harry fece un gesto di apprezzamento. “Ehi, è figo.”  
“E mi raccomando, non stare a toccarlo tutto il tempo.” Barbara sorrise e diede una pacca sulla sua spalla. “Ora, va’ via.”  
Harry si alzò e le baciò la guancia, poi seguì Nick in studio. Jimmy Kimmel era già seduto alla sua scrivania, essendo stato informato dal produttore. Lo vide annuire e poi qualcuno chiese a tutti di mettersi ai propri posti. Qualcun altro fece il conto alla rovescia a partire dal tre prima che una simpatica musichetta venisse riprodotta.  
“Il mio prossimo ospite non viene a trovarmi da più di un anno, e mi è mancato, ad essere sincero.” Jimmy indicò il lato dove Harry stava per entrare nello studio. “Per favore, date un caloroso benvenuto ad Harry Styles.”  
Accompagnato dagli applausi, Harry entrò nello studio con un sorriso tutto fossette, salutò Jimmy con un abbraccio e si sedette nella comoda poltrona accanto alla sua scrivania.  
“Grazie per avermi ospitato,” disse Harry non appena l'applauso si placò.  
Chiacchierarono per un po’ di come fosse vivere a Los Angeles e del suo lavoro da attore. Harry odiava apparizioni televisive come queste. Erano tutte completamente sceneggiate e a solo scopo di diffondere informazioni. Che, in questo caso, riguardavano la sua situazione sentimentale. Si era abituato a farlo nel corso degli anni, però. Non lo disturbava più.  
“Vedi, Louis e io siamo stati a Malibu l'altro giorno-”  
Fu interrotto da Jimmy che diceva “Wow, wow, wow,” facendo cenno a Harry di fermarsi, e il pubblico fischiettò e mugolò. “Louis, come Louis Tomlinson?”  
Harry fece un sorriso timido, sorriso che aveva perfezionato nel corso degli anni. “Intendo. Si. Louis Tomlinson.”  
“Scusa, ma ora vogliamo saperne di più.” Jimmy si avvicinò a lui. “Voglio dire, abbiamo visto le foto di te e Louis a pranzo l'altro giorno. E abbiamo visto anche quelle al bar.” Diede uno sguardo significativo alla telecamera. “Ma raccontaci le cose per bene.”  
L’appuntamento da Starbucks era stato fottutamente orribile. Louis si era lamentato per tutto il tempo. Apparentemente, non gli piaceva il loro tè. Quando Harry gli suggerì di prendere un caffè, aveva fatto una smorfia quasi disgustata, dicendo che il caffè era solo per le mattine in cui faceva fatica ad alzarsi. Alla fine, aveva preso un latte al caramello, ed Harry era stato più che contento quando avevano preso auto separate cinque minuti dopo.  
“Si. Diciamo che ci troviamo davvero bene insieme. Adoriamo la compagnia l’uno dell’altro.” Quella era la più grande menzogna dell'universo e, per qualche ragione, dirlo era stato molto più difficile rispetto agli anni precedenti. “Lui è grandioso.”  
“Vi siete conosciuti sul set di _Among Wolves_, giusto?”  
Harry annuì, guardando in basso mentre reprimeva un sorriso, comportandosi come se fosse imbarazzato. “Si. Voglio dire, avevo già sentito parlare di lui, naturalmente.”  
“Ovviamente,” ripeté Jimmy, con tono deciso. “Non è bello? Giovane amore.” Tra il pubblico si sollevò un ‘aw’ generale, e Jimmy rise.  
“Ti porteremo con noi la prossima volta, se ti senti solo,” disse Harry, sorridendo sfacciato quando Jimmy gettò indietro la testa e rise più forte.  
Parlarono per ancora un paio di minuti e poi Jimmy lo salutò. Harry strinse la mano all’uomo prima di salutare tutti e tornare dietro le quinte. Nick lo stava già aspettando, e poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla non appena si avvicinò a lui.  
“Ben fatto,” disse, stringendo piano la mano.  
“È stato facile,” disse Harry, senza far trapelare il fatto che, questa volta, non era stato affatto così facile.  
“E questa è andata,” concordò Nick. “Contatterò Stan. La prossima mossa è di Louis.”  
Non appena lo show andrà in onda tra qualche giorno, sarebbe stato ufficiale. Non c’era più alcun modo per poter tornare indietro e non attenersi a quell’obbligo. Avrebbe dovuto sopportare tutto questo fino a gennaio e fingere di essere innamorato di qualcuno che non sopportava neanche un po’.  
Harry ormai usciva ufficialmente con Louis Tomlinson, e non aveva mai odiato niente di più in vita sua.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Capitolo tre - Black Jack

** Paint Me In A Million Dreams **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo tre - Black Jack.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis sistemò la giacca del suo vestito, in piedi davanti allo specchio. Girò leggermente su sé stesso, assicurandosi che tutto si adattasse perfettamente al suo corpo. Lottie aveva ragione, il blu notte gli stava benissimo. Insieme ad una camicia nera e una cravatta color beige, appariva molto elegante.  
“È stato un buon investimento.” Disse Lottie, passandogli una mano tra i capelli per sistemarglieli un’ultima volta. “Hai un aspetto meraviglioso.”  
“Verranno a prendermi fra poco.” Louis si voltò verso la sorella. “Vado bene così?”  
Lottie gli fece l’occhiolino. “Sei uno schianto.”  
“Fantastico, forse troverò qualcuno con cui sostituire il mio ‘ragazzo.’” Louis si diresse velocemente verso la porta, infilandosi le scarpe.  
“Quando parli così non mi piaci per niente.” Lottie lo seguì fino alla porta d’ingresso. “Ne approfitterò per usare la tua vasca mentre sei via.”  
“Non invitare Tommy.” Replicò Louis con tono severo. Aprì la porta proprio nel momento in cui gli squillò il telefono.  
Lottie lo ignorò completamente. “Vai pure, non ho bisogno dei tuoi consigli.”  
Lasciò la suite dell’hotel e prese l’ascensore per arrivare alla hall. Era strano andare ad un evento senza una guardia del corpo, ma dal momento che il team di Harry si era offerto di accompagnarli, anche la sicurezza dell’attore sarebbe stata presente ed avrebbe controllato entrambi.  
Fu accolto da un uomo grande e grosso in abito nero non appena le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono sulla hall. “Signor Tomlinson.” L’uomo tese la mano verso di lui. “Sono Paul, la guardia del corpo di Mr. Styles. Sono venuto a prenderla per portarla all’evento.”  
“Grazie, Paul.” Rispose Louis, stringendogli la mano a sua volta.  
Paul lo scortò all’esterno dove lo stavano aspettando alcuni paparazzi, che immediatamente gli scattarono delle foto mentre lui usciva dall’albergo. L’uomo lo schermò dai flash delle macchine fotografiche e lo guidò direttamente verso una macchina in attesa vicino all’ingresso. Louis scivolò all’interno senza problemi e la portiera si richiuse dietro di lui con un forte rumore. Dopo ciò, Louis si voltò per guardare l’interno dell’abitacolo e sentì il respiro strozzarsi in gola.  
Harry era seduto dall’altro lato della lussuosa limousine. I suoi capelli erano trattenuti indietro da una bandana di seta scura ed indossava un completo bordeaux. Niente più, notò Louis. Il riccio non indossava nessuna camicia al di sotto del vestito, a quanto sembrava. La giacca era abbottonata per metà, mettendo in mostra il petto scolpito. Infine, Louis notò qualcosa di pizzo nero trasparente e dovette distogliere velocemente lo sguardo.  
“Ciao.” Disse Harry.  
“Si. Ciao.” Louis si schiarì la voce. “Eccoci di nuovo qui.”  
“Nuova giornata, nuove possibilità.” Harry scrollò le spalle, aggiustandosi la giacca, poi rimase in silenzio per un momento prima di parlare di nuovo. “Vivi in un hotel?”  
Louis guardò fuori dal finestrino. “La maggior parte delle volte, si.”  
“Non hai una casa a Los Angeles?”  
“No. Resto a casa di mia sorella a volte, oppure di Liam. Ha una casa enorme, quindi non ha problemi ad ospitarmi. Se non mi va invece, resto in hotel.”  
“Non sarebbe più comodo comprare una casa?” Harry sembrava confuso.  
“Potrei farlo, ma non avrebbe molto senso. Quando posso, non resto in questa città. Anzi, cerco di evitarla il più possibile.”  
Harry sembrava senza parole. “Perché?”  
“Non mi piace molto.” Louis si voltò verso il riccio, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul volto dell’altro ragazzo. “Non mi sento a casa qui.”  
“Quindi preferisci vivere a Londra?” Chiese ancora il giovane.  
“Ogni volta che il mio lavoro mi permette di tornarci, si.” Louis non può fare a meno di sorridere al pensiero della sua famiglia e di casa sua a Doncaster. “Ho un appartamento a Londra, ma casa mia è a Doncaster.”  
Harry sorrise a sua volta. “Casa mia non è troppo lontana dalla tua città, in realtà.”  
“Non so cosa ti trattenga a Los Angeles, allora.”  
“Il tempo è sempre bello.”  
Louis si accigliò, ma Harry continuava a sorridergli, come a volergli dire che il clima perfetto fosse una ragione valida per amare LA. Forse per Harry lo era. “È sempre bello, hai ragione.” Ammise Louis. “Ma non è una cosa fondamentale, per me.”  
“Tua sorella si è trasferita qui?” Domandò Harry, provando a cambiare argomento e lasciando perdere l’antipatia che Louis aveva per Los Angeles. Il castano era contento di non essere più nell’occhio del mirino. Non gli piaceva dare spiegazioni sulla sua vita e sulle sue scelte ad altri.  
“Ha appartamenti in tutto il mondo, in realtà.” Louis guardò di nuovo fuori dal finestrino e vide le luci del teatro avvicinarsi. “È una stilista, lavora nelle sfilate di moda più importanti e per alcuni grandi nomi del settore.”  
“Wow, sembra avere molto successo.” Replicò Harry sorpreso. A Louis piaceva l’ammirazione presente nel tono del riccio.  
“Si, è così.” Disse infine, prima che la macchina si fermasse davanti all’edificio.  
“Mi sa che è ora di andare.” Harry si sedette composto e lo guardò intensamente negli occhi. “Pronto a giocare?”  
Louis sorrise dolcemente, apprezzando maggiormente il comportamento del ragazzo rispetto all’uscita precedente. Ora era tutto più tranquillo. “Iniziamo a giocare.”  
La portiera venne aperta ed Harry uscì per primo. Louis fece un respiro profondo prima di vedere il riccio che gli tendeva la mano. Incontrò ancora una volta gli occhi verdi e luminosi di Harry prima di afferrargli la mano e scivolare fuori dall’auto con una mossa fluida. Fu immediatamente colpito da flash accecanti e rumori forti. La gente urlava il suo nome, poi quello di Harry, e tutto si confondeva intorno a lui.  
La mano del più piccolo era calda e soffice intorno alla sua.  
Lanciandogli un’occhiata veloce, Louis scoprì che il riccio stava sorridendo felice e spensierato, salutando i fan posti ai lati del red carpet. Louis lo imitò, rendendosi conto di amare tutto questo. Ovviamente avrebbe preferito avere qualcosa di reale, non voleva continuare a fingere come in quel momento. Un giorno, Louis avrebbe voluto arrivare a questo tipo di eventi con un vero partner, tenendosi per mano ed affrontando tutto quanto insieme.  
Avevano ricevuto l’ordine di camminare sul red carpet e non fermarsi a parlare con i giornalisti. All’ingresso, si fermarono davanti ad un muro con i cartelloni degli sponsor dell’evento e si misero in posa per le fotocamere. Harry gli mise un braccio intorno alla vita, tirandolo verso di sé, e Louis fece lo stesso, appoggiando la mano delicatamente sul fianco del riccio. I giornalisti urlavano i loro nomi affinchè guardassero nella loro direzione o rilasciassero una breve intervista. Louis era sicuro che tutti fossero interessati ad un'unica cosa, in quel momento.  
Non appena furono all’interno dell’atrio, si lasciarono andare velocemente. Louis fece un passo indietro ed infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni eleganti. “Non è andata così male.”  
“Li abbiamo convinti.” Concordò Harry, poi indicò l’entrata della grande sala dove avrebbe avuto luogo l’evento di beneficienza. “Non dobbiamo rimanere attaccati l’uno all’altro per tutto il tempo. Incontriamoci al nostro tavolo all’inizio dell’evento, okay?”  
Louis annuì, osservando il riccio allontanarsi. Aveva delle gambe piuttosto lunghe, e il suo sedere non era per niente male all’interno di quei pantaloni. Louis si domandò se l’altro ragazzo facesse degli allenamenti specifici per modellare e tonificare quel sedere meraviglioso.  
Accigliandosi, Louis si voltò rapidamente e andò alla ricerca del bar. Aveva chiaramente bisogno di un drink.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry inspirò profondamente non appena si allontanò da Louis. Aveva bisogno di una fottuta pausa da quell’uomo. Non solo perché non riusciva a sopportarlo, ma anche perché la sua presenza gli faceva provare cose indescrivibili.  
Louis Tomlinson era incredibilmente bello quella sera.  
E quello, insieme all’insicurezza che aveva mostrato in macchina, aveva fatto quasi capitombolare Harry. Louis era sembrato così nervoso quando erano arrivati all’evento; Harry aveva provato a non comportarsi in modo freddo e distaccato, o a lasciare che il maggiore capisse da solo come fare a rendere credibile la loro relazione. Harry poteva essere meschino e stronzo, ma non così tanto. Fortunatamente, non dovette soffermarsi a lungo su questi pensieri perché alcuni volti familiari si avvicinarono a lui e lo distrassero con chiacchiere inutili.  
Harry si distrasse parlando con gli ospiti, anche se ogni tanto lanciava qualche occhiata in direzione del bar.  
“Stai cercando il tuo bel fidanzato?” Domandò Emma Wollaston, sogghignando.  
“Voglio solo assicurarmi che stia bene.” Replicò Harry, voltando velocemente la testa verso la donna. Non aveva idea del perché fosse preoccupato. Di certo Louis non era nuovo a questo tipo di eventi. Sapeva come comportarsi in questo ambiente, proprio come lui.  
“Che dolce che sei.” Replicò la donna.  
Apparentemente, era una delle poche persone che non aveva ancora sentito parlare delle sue finte relazioni. Tuttavia, non avrebbe affrontato il problema e non avrebbe provato a correggerla. Non gli importava quello che la gente pensava di lui e di Louis, dopotutto.  
Quando arrivò al tavolo, Louis era già seduto al suo posto, mentre beveva una birra. Harry notò il secondo bicchiere e si sedette accanto al maggiore, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
“Questo è per me?”  
“Ho visto che non ti sei avvicinato al bar, e chissà quando arriveranno a servire il nostro tavolo.” Louis scrollò le spalle e si voltò verso di lui. “Bevi la birra, vero?”  
Harry annuì. “Si, certo che si.” Poi prese il bicchiere e fece un piccolo brindisi con Louis. “Alla salute.”  
Louis ricambiò il gesto. “Anche a te, amico.”  
Amico, pensò Harry. Stasera stavano andando decisamente meglio rispetto alla volta precedente, e stavano anche andando d’accordo. Forse perché entrambi avevano deciso di collaborare per riuscire a portare a termine il loro compito nel migliore dei modi. Qualunque cosa fosse, Harry era grato per questo; gli piaceva molto di più adesso il carattere del castano rispetto alla fredda ostilità che gli aveva riservato inizialmente. Non che ora fossero diventati amici, ma almeno ci stavano provando.  
“Sai con chi siamo seduti?” Domandò Harry, sporgendosi per controllare i biglietti accanto al suo.  
“Luke Connolly, Niall Horan e…” Louis fece una pausa indicando il biglietto che Harry aveva appena letto. “Quello chi è?”  
“Zayn Malik.” Disse Harry.  
“Ah si, Zayn Malik.” Qualcosa nel tono di Louis si spense all’improvviso. “È lui.”  
Harry sapeva di aver già sentito quel nome prima di quel momento. Provando a fare mente locale, cominciò a toccarsi il labbro inferiore, inarcando le sopracciglia in concentrazione. Sapeva di aver già incontrato quel tipo, prima d’ora, era abbastanza sicuro di averlo conosciuto, ma non riusciva a ricordare quando e dove. Sarebbe stato bello ricordarselo prima dell’arrivo degli altri ospiti.  
“La festa estiva di Emily Takeda.” Esclamò Louis, guardando Harry con un sopracciglio alzato.  
“Cosa?” Harry sbattè le palpebre e lo guardò confuso.  
“È lì che hai incontrato Zayn. Stavi provando a ricordare dove l’avevi già incontrato, vero?” Louis indicò il cartellino accanto alla sedia del riccio.  
“Era lì con Liam Payne,” disse poi Harry, facendo mente locale. “Grazie.”  
“Me lo ricordo abbastanza bene.” Louis si passò una mano tra i capelli.  
Harry non sapeva cosa potesse significare quella risposta. Louis ne stava parlando in modo positivo o negativo? Non riusciva ad interpretare le sue parole. “Sei amico di Liam Payne, giusto?”  
“Si, siamo buoni amici.” Disse Louis sorridendo, guardandolo per un istante negli occhi. “Quindi qualsiasi amico di Liam è anche mio amico.”  
“Questo ti dà qualcosa con cui poter instaurare un discorso, almeno.” Un’idea improvvisa balenò nella mente di Harry. “Vuoi cambiare posto?”  
Louis lo fissò accigliato. “Perché?”  
“Così puoi sederti accanto a lui e chiacchierare.” In questo modo, Harry sarebbe finito accanto a Luke, e non gli sarebbe dispiaciuta affatto come cosa.  
“Sto bene qua, grazie.” Louis negò l’offerta e lasciò vagare lo sguardo per il locale.  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo e si accasciò sulla sedia, Ovviamente il maggiore non poteva sapere perché voleva cambiare realmente posto, e nella risposta di Louis non c’erano state cattive intenzioni. Eppure, Harry non potè fare a meno di detestare un po’ il maggiore per aver risposto di no.  
“Eccoci qui. Abbiamo buona compagnia.”  
Voltandosi, Harry vide Niall avvicinarsi al tavolo con Luke e Zayn poco dietro di lui. Condividere un tavolo con Niall e Luke avrebbe reso sicuramente la serata più sopportabile, visto che si conoscevano molto bene. In questo modo, avrebbe potuto ignorare la presenza di Louis per la maggior parte del tempo e concentrarsi nel parlare con Niall e Luke.  
Niall lo abbracciò calorosamente e si sedette subito accanto a lui, ignorando completamente i cartellini segnaposto. Zayn si sedette accanto a Louis e Luke, invece, occupò la sedia di fronte al riccio, il più lontano possibile da lui. Cercando di mascherare la sua delusione, Harry salutò educatamente Zayn prima di sedersi di nuovo.  
“Quindi, sta andato tutto bene.” Commentò Niall, indicando prima lui poi Louis.  
Harry gli lanciò un’occhiataccia che l’amico ignorò.  
“Non sono sicuro che stia andando tutto alla perfezione.” Louis scrollò le spalle e appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo per guardare Niall negli occhi. “Ma sicuramente sta funzionando.”  
“L’ho letto l’altro giorno.” Si intromise Zayn. “E mi stavo proprio chiedendo se è tutto per pubblicità oppure no.”  
“Harry frequenta persone per pubblicità ogni anno.” Luke gli fece l’occhiolino e Harry si sentì arrossire sulle guance. Era così bello nel suo completo grigio e i capelli acconciati in un ciuffo all’insù. “E quasi sempre in questo periodo.”  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “È conveniente.”  
Louis sbuffò, ma non disse nulla a riguardo.  
“Ad ogni modo,” Niall incrociò le braccia sul petto. “Perché non sei venuto da me per il tuo primo appuntamento?”  
Harry quasi si strozzò con la birra che aveva appena bevuto.  
“Cosa vuoi dire?” Domandò Louis incuriosito.  
Niall sollevò un sopracciglio guardando il riccio in cagnesco, prima di tornare a spostare lo sguardo su Louis. “Harry di solito porta i suoi finti fidanzati al mio ristorante a LA per il primo appuntamento. È, diciamo così, la mia ricompensa quando Harry comincia ad uscire per finta con delle star.”  
Tutti intorno al tavolo si misero a ridere, tranne Harry. Ora come avrebbe potuto spiegare al maggiore che non aveva nessuna intenzione di portarlo al ristorante di Niall? Non voleva che Louis entrasse in contatto con persone che erano per lui importanti. Non voleva che Louis avesse accesso alla sua vita privata o a qualsiasi altra cosa che gli stesse a cuore. Louis semplicemente non se lo meritava.  
“Perché non sono stato invitato al The Crazy Mofo?” Domandò Louis con finto tono arrabbiato.  
Niall sorrise. “Conosci il mio ristorante?”  
“Ovviamente, amico.” Rispose Louis, facendo l’occhiolino al biondo. Niall ebbe l’indecenza di arrossire.  
“Chi non lo conosce?” Si intromise Zayn.  
“Beh.” Louis si schiarì la voce. “Forse quelle persone che frequentano quel posto pretenzioso a Malibu.”  
Harry avrebbe voluto strangolarlo. “Il Cafè Habana non è pretenzioso.”  
“Lo è assolutamente.” Louis indicò Niall. “Il suo ristorante ed il suo menù sono molto più genuini. Non facciamo finta che sia di più di quello che è in realtà.”  
“Non ha tutti i torti.” Disse Luke, riempiendo il suo bicchiere d’acqua. “Il Cafè Habana non è un posto così idilliaco e speciale come lo fai sembrare.”  
“Grazie per il supporto.” Louis tese il pugno verso Luke. “Inoltre, è proprio accanto ad un autostrada.”  
“Ti comporti come se fosse colpa di Harry.” Gli fece notare Zayn con un sorrisetto divertito sul volto.  
“È così infatti, ora che so che avrei potuto andare al Crazy Mofo invece.” Louis lanciò un’occhiata ad Harry, mettendo il broncio sulle labbra.  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Ognuno ottiene ciò che merita.”  
“Ad ogni modo,” Niall si intromise prima che il maggiore potesse rispondere a tono. “Siete in debito con me.”  
“Siamo in debito con te?” Ripeté Harry, voltandosi verso il biondo con uno sguardo sconcertato sul volto.  
“Certo.” Niall appoggiò un dito contro il suo petto. “Tu che vieni al mio ristorante con la tua nuova fiamma è sempre un buon modo per fare promozione e pubblicità.”  
“Possiamo ancora venire.” Si offrì infine, soltanto per far star zitto l’amico.  
Niall scosse la testa. “Non è la stessa cosa, Haz. Non sarà un’esclusiva. Voglio qualcos’altro, a questo punto.”  
“Ho degli obblighi anche nei tuoi confronti?” Volle sapere Louis, sembrando irritato dalla situazione.  
“È scritto da qualche parte nel contratto che hai firmato quando hai accettato di interpretare il suo fidanzato.” Niall sorrise divertito. “Che sfiga, amico.”  
“Beh, non è certo la parte peggiore di quel contratto.” Momorò Louis provando a non farsi sentire da nessuno. Harry udì ugualmente le sue parole e, in effetti, il maggiore non aveva tutti i torti.  
“Allora, cosa vuoi?” Chiese Harry tornando al discorso principale.  
L’amico lo guardò con un ghigno. “Vi voglio nel mio spettacolo.”  
“Cosa?” Esclamarono Harry e Louis all’unisono.  
“È una grandissima idea!” Disse Luke ridendo, e quel sorriso smentì completamente ciò che aveva appena detto.  
“Non succederà mai.” Louis sembrava davvero spaventato.  
“Dirò al mio produttore di chiamare i vostri team.” Continuò il biondo, dando al riccio una pacca sulla spalla. “Sarà una buona idea. Immagina quanta pubblicità potreste avere.”  
“La pubblicità che _tu_ riceverai, non noi.” Lo corresse Harry.  
“Dettagli.” Niall scrollò le spalle. “Ti assicuro che Nick adorerà l’idea.”  
Harry incrociò le braccia al petto. “Certo che gli piacerà. Ma non è questo il punto.”  
“Qual è il punto di stare insieme per finta senza uscire pubblicamente e farvi vedere insieme?” Domandò Niall.  
“Touchè.” Rispose Zayn. Sembrava molto impressionato dal discorso del biondo.  
Se doveva essere onesto, anche Harry rimase colpito dalle parole dell’amico. Non sapeva come ribattere alle sue affermazioni. Niall aveva ragione e non c’era nulla che Louis o Harry potessero dire contro di lui. Era quello che avrebbe detto anche Nick, Harry non aveva alcun dubbio che sarebbe stato felice di accettare i piani del biondo.  
“Non so nemmeno cucinare.” Si lamentò Louis.  
Niall fece un gesto con la mano, come se ciò non avesse alcuna importanza. “Ti insegnerò qualcosa.”  
Louis non sembrava convinto, e per un momento Harry provò pietà per lui. Ma comunque, entrambi sapevano a cosa sarebbero andati incontro se avessero firmato quel contratto; inoltre, avevano un film da promuovere, e andare insieme in un qualche show televisivo e comportarsi come una coppia innamorata sarebbe stata la scelta più giusta. Louis non aveva nessun motivo per lamentarsi.  
“Liam mi ha parlato dei tuoi pancakes.” Disse Zayn sogghignando.  
Louis gemette. “Ti ha detto solo cose belle, immagino.”  
“Ha detto che non sapeva come fossero dei pancake bruciati, ma l’ha scoperto quando ti ha conosciuto.” Continuò Zayn.  
“È successo solo una volta!” Louis gettò le mani in aria con fare tragico. “E perché diavolo parlate di _me_, comunque?”  
“Liam parla molto di te.” Zayn scrollò le spalle.  
Harry guardò il maggiore, controllando la sua espressione. Sembrava contento ma allo stesso tempo irritato, si vedeva che era molto affezionato all’amico. Quindi, forse, il sospetto che tra Louis e Liam ci fosse qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia non era totalmente inverosimile. Il modo in cui Zayn aveva parlato di loro due stava dimostrando la sua teoria.  
Louis sbuffò. “Pensavo che voi due foste occupati a fare _altre cose_ invece di parlare di me.”  
Zayn arrossì vistosamente e si rivolse a Luke. “Allora, come sta Chris? Perché non è venuto stasera?”  
Harry stava ancora cercando di capire se Louis avesse o meno insinuato che tra Liam e Zayn ci fosse più di un’amicizia, quando la risposta di Luke lo distolse dai suoi pensieri. “Non lo so, in realtà. Noi - non stiamo più insieme.”  
Il silenzio cadde sul tavolo e Harry si dimenticò persino di respirare. _Finalmente. _Aveva aspettato questo momento per anni e anni. Certo non aveva mai augurato a Chris e Luke di lasciarsi, ma da qualche parte nel profondo, aveva sempre sperato che Luke si rendesse conto, un giorno, che Chris non la era la persona giusta per lui.  
“Merda, scusami. Non lo sapevo.” Zayn sembrava sinceramente dispiaciuto.  
“Non preoccuparti.” Lo rassicurò Luke, continuando a sorridere. Sembrava stare bene, non era triste o deluso.  
All’improvviso il cuore di Harry iniziò a battergli furiosamente nel petto. Doveva prendersi Luke adesso, in questo momento, prima che lo facesse qualcun altro. Non poteva di certo stare a guardare mentre un altro bel ragazzo gli rubava il suo Luke. Non di nuovo. Questa era l’occasione perfetta per lui.  
“Sembravate stare bene insieme.” Disse Louis, interrompendo bruscamente i suoi pensieri di conquista.  
“Beh.” Luke si schiarì la voce e scrollò le spalle. Lanciò un’occhiata prima ad Harry, poi a Louis, e parlò di nuovo. “Era reale.”  
Lo stomaco di Harry si capovolse. Era reale. La relazione di Chris e Luke era reale - al contrario della sua insieme con Louis. Loro fingevano di stare insieme, ingannavano le persone soltanto per un po’ di pubblicità e perché qualche stupido giornale scrivesse articoli su di loro. In nessun modo avrebbe potuto conquistare il ragazzo dei suoi sogni in quel momento, avrebbe perso nuovamente la sua grande occasione. Harry era pubblicamente legato a Louis per i prossimi mesi. Non poteva uscire con Luke in quelle circostanze, in segreto e lontano dall’occhio della gente. Non è quello che voleva in realtà, lui voleva una vera relazione, e la voleva con Luke.  
Harry aveva voglia di allungare una mano e afferrare quella dell’altro ragazzo per fargli capire che lo supportava e che la pensava come lui. Il non poter fare nulla, restare seduto al suo posto e far finta che non gliene importasse, lo uccise dall’interno. Eppure, era tutto ciò che poteva fare in quel momento.  
“Avanti, amico.” Disse Niall alzandosi dalla sedia. “Ti prendo un drink.”  
Luke rise e si alzò a sua volta. “Si, andiamo a prenderci un drink.”  
“Vado a prendere qualcosa anche io.” Disse Zayn. “Voi ragazzi che fate?”  
“Sto bene così.” Rispose Harry, indicando la sua birra. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di bere qualcosa di molto più forte in quel momento, ma non pensava che sarebbe stata una buona idea. Guardò Zayn gettare un braccio intorno alle spalle di Luke mentre si incamminavano verso il bar e Niall che gesticolava selvaggiamente mentre parlava.  
“Quindi lui ti piace.”  
Harry si voltò rapidamente verso Louis, vedendo il maggiore far scorrere un dito lungo il bordo del bicchiere. Aggrottando le sopracciglia, tenne gli occhi fissi su Louis. “Cosa stai dicendo?”  
“Hai una cotta per Luke.” Replicò facilmente Louis - come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.  
Il cuore di Harry sobbalzò e cadde in fondo al suo stomaco.  
“Scusa amico, ma in questo caso non sei per niente un buon attore.” Louis scrollò le spalle e appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo. “Era palese.”  
“Non sono affari tuoi, Tomlinson.” Replicò, cercando di sembrare intimidatorio, ma sapeva che il suo tono di voce lo avrebbe tradito.  
“Beh, penso di si, invece.” Mormorò Louis, come se avesse capito l’intera situazione. Eppure, in realtà, non aveva capito nulla. “C’è in gioco la mia reputazione.”  
“La tua reputazione?” Harry sbuffò. Non gli piaceva la piega che aveva preso il discorso. “Che cosa a che fare tutto questo con la tua reputazione?”  
“Beh, se viene fuori la voce che ti vedi e scopi qualcun altro, questo mi farà sembrare un idiota.” Louis incrociò le braccia sul petto. “Nel caso te lo fossi dimenticato, siamo una coppia agli occhi del pubblico.”  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non è questo quello che volevi? Che la tua vita privata sia su tutti i giornali scandalistici?”  
“Cosa ti ha fatto credere tutto ciò?” Louis sollevò le sopracciglia, sconcertato. “Sei tu quello che cerca un appuntamento o una falsa relazione ogni anno per assicurarsi di essere nei giornali.”  
“Beh, tu devi portare avanti il tuo coming out, che ormai è sulla bocca di tutti.” Sottolineò Harry. “Uscire con me non è parte di ciò?”  
“Il mio coming out non ha niente a che fare con la mia carriera.” Replicò Louis, ed Harry era sicuro di aver toccato un nervo scoperto.  
“Mi permetto di dissentire.” Intrecciò le dita sul tavolo, posò i gomiti e guardo Louis intensamente. “Hai usato il tuo coming out come cambiamento d’immagine. Una bella mossa per la tua carriera.”  
L’espressione di Louis divenne amara e abbassò la voce. “Attento Styles, o potrei lasciarmi sfuggire qualcosa quando tornerà Luke.”  
“Non oseresti.” Sibilò lui in risposta.  
“Non hai idea di ciò di cui sono capace.” Louis sostenne il suo sguardo, i feroci occhi blu che fissavano i suoi. Non c’era nulla di gentile e di dolce in quegli occhi di ghiaccio. Eppure, Harry riuscì a notare qualche scintilla di terrore e di paura all’interno.  
In quel momento capì. Louis non voleva metterlo alle strette, ma un cane che viene spinto in un angolo prima o poi arriva a mordere. Louis era spaventato e avrebbe fatto di tutto per pararsi il culo.  
“Non oseresti mai.” Ripeté semplicemente Harry rompendo il contatto visivo, facendo vagare lo sguardo per la stanza. Gli batteva forte il cuore, aveva paura di sbagliarsi e che Louis avrebbe effettivamente raccontato tutto a Luke per metterlo nei casini.  
“Sei davvero uno stronzo arrogante.” Disse Louis con voce bassa. “Pensi di essere invincibile.”  
“Non hai idea di cosa sono capace.” Harry usò le stesse parole del maggiore. Non diede nemmeno la soddisfazione a Louis di guardarlo in faccia. Invece, tornò a sorridere non appena vide Niall, Zayn e Luke tornare al loro tavolo.  
“Lo spettacolo inizierà tra un minuto.” Disse Niall sedendosi. “Porteranno i drink al tavolo.”  
“Ne abbiamo ordinato uno anche per te.” Harry notò che Luke si stava rivolgendo a lui, non a Louis. “Spero vada bene.”  
“Va benissimo, grazie.” Gli sorrise dolcemente e il suo cuore prese a battere un po’ più veloce quando il ragazzo ricambiò il sorriso.  
“Si, va benissimo per lui.” Mormorò Louis accanto a lui. Quella situazione non gli piaceva per niente.  
Harry provò ad ignorarlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis non fu sorpreso di scoprire che Harry abitava in una villa immensa a Beverly Hills.  
Il sole californiano era alto nel cielo mentre attraversava il cancello, guidando la sua auto su una salita per arrivare all’ingresso. Louis individuò quattro macchine parcheggiate nel vialetto, quindi fermò la sua vicino ad una di esse. Sembrava che a Harry piacessero le macchine d’epoca; la sua auto sportiva spiccava tra tutte le altre.  
Dopo l’evento di beneficenza della sera prima, Louis non era particolarmente entusiasta di rivedere il riccio. Harry era riuscito, in qualche modo, a trovare qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi per tenergli testa. Non appena lui aveva trovato un argomento con cui intimidire il riccio, l’altro aveva subito replicato cercando qualcosa con cui farlo arrabbiare.  
Il problema era che Harry non si era sbagliato. Stan aveva insistito per collegare il coming out di Louis ad un cambiamento d’immagine. Per quanto lui avesse protestato, non era riuscito a fargli cambiare idea. Non era contento di come erano andate le cose. Se Louis avesse avuto più voce in capitolo, avrebbe tenuto il suo coming out completamente separato dalla sua carriera.  
Sospirando, si fermò davanti alla porta e fece un respiro profondo prima di suonare il campanello. Dopo alcuni minuti, la porta si aprì rivelando un Harry vestito con pantaloncini corti – molto corti – e una maglietta dei Rolling Stones. Aveva i capelli sciolti e i riccioli selvaggi gli incorniciavano il viso. Sembrava rilassato, se non fosse stato per le rughe che si formarono immediatamente tra le sopracciglia non appena lo vide.  
“Louis, entra.” Disse freddamente.  
Louis decise che era meglio stare zitto e non dargli corda. Seguì Harry all’interno, nell’atrio spazioso della villa. Attraverso un arco, Louis riuscì a scorgere un giardino e una piscina immensa sul retro della casa. L’ampia scalinata conduceva invece al secondo piano e aveva un balcone che si affacciava sull’atrio.  
“Non sapevo che aspettassi qualcuno.” Sentì un uomo parlare e vide Luke non appena entrarono in cucina. Il ragazzo era seduto accanto all’enorme tavolo da pranzo, vestito casual con un bicchiere tra le mani. Sul fornello, si sentiva l’odore di qualcosa di delizioso che il riccio stava cucinando.  
“Non sapevo che avessi già un ospite.” Disse Louis andando a stringere la mano a Luke.  
“La casa di Luke è dietro l’angolo.” Harry andò a mescolare qualunque cosa ci fosse nella pentola.  
“Così ho pensato di passare per un saluto.” Continuò Luke, scrollando le spalle.  
Dando un’occhiata prima all’uno poi all’altro – Harry era occupato a cucinare e Luke controllava il suo cellulare – Louis si chiese cosa avesse interrotto, in realtà.  
“Cosa ti porta qui, Louis?” Domandò Luke, ed il giovane si focalizzò su di lui. “Harry non mi aveva detto che dovevate vedervi, oggi.”  
“Dovremmo fare delle foto da mettere sui nostri profili social.” Replicò Harry al posto suo, quindi si avvicinò a Luke e si sedette accanto a lui.  
Louis rimase in piedi, non sentendosi pienamente a suo agio nel sedersi accanto ai due ragazzi. “Ci vorranno soltanto pochi minuti.”  
“Non resti a cena con noi?” Chiese Luke.  
Louis non sapeva chi fosse più scioccato dalla richiesta - se lui o Harry. Non voleva assolutamente unirsi a loro due per cena, ed era sicuro che nemmeno il riccio lo volesse a casa sua un secondo di più.  
“Non vorrei di certo disturbare il vostro-” _appuntamento_, pensò Louis tra sé e sé, deglutendo rumorosamente. Gesticolò con le mani, incerto su come terminare la frase appena iniziata. Quei due erano davvero ad un appuntamento in quel momento? Come aveva fatto a finire in questa situazione? Come osava Harry inserirlo in un contento così imbarazzante?  
“Non stai interrompendo niente.” Lo rassicurò Luke. “Solo una cena tra amici. Dovrebbe restare, non credi?” Disse poi, rivolgendosi ad Harry.  
Con aria imbarazzata, Harry annuì rigidamente, non incrociando mai i suoi occhi. “Sicuro, resta con noi.”  
Louis sarebbe sembrato uno stronzo a rifiutare. “Benissimo, resterò.” Disse, sforzandosi di sorridere.  
“Ti prendo qualcosa da bere.” Sussurrò Harry alzandosi dalla sedia.  
Louis gli lanciò un’occhiata veloce mentre si sedeva di fronte a Luke, continuando a sorridere. Per un po’ rimasero seduti in un silenzio imbarazzante, e tutto ciò a cui riuscì a pensare fu che Harry stava seriamente cercando di conquistare Luke mentre stava fingendo di frequentarsi con lui. “Allora, Harry mi ha detto che inizierete la promozione molto presto, giusto?” Domandò il ragazzo, rompendo il silenzio.  
Louis annuì. “Inizieremo in Europa fra qualche settimana.” Pensò al programma che Stan gli aveva inviato qualche giorno prima. Gireranno diverse città del mondo fino ad ottobre, prima di tornare a Los Angeles a novembre per l’ultima promo. Londra, Parigi, Berlino, Stoccolma, Roma. Visiteranno tutte le città più importanti per la promozione europea, per poi spostarsi in Australia e in Asia.  
“I tour promozionali possono essere molto stancanti.” Disse Luke, spostando il bicchiere.  
Soprattutto se devi farli con persone che non ti piacciono. “Si, hai ragione.” Rispose Louis, non rivelando quello che stava realmente pensando.  
Harry tornò al tavolo e mise un bicchiere davanti a lui. Aveva portato con sé anche piatti e posate e Louis pensò a sua madre e al fatto che lei non avrebbe approvato il fatto che restasse seduto senza fare nulla.  
“Posso aiutarti?” Si offrì, alzandosi dalla sedia.  
Harry sembrò un po’ sorpreso e scosse la testa. “No, grazie. Voi due continuate pure a chiacchierare. La cena è quasi pronta.”  
Louis si sedette di nuovo e fissò il riccio tornare in cucina.  
“Non sapevo che sapesse cucinare,” disse Luke all’improvviso, seguendo il suo sguardo. “Voglio dire, non l’ho mai visto cucinare prima d’ora.”  
Louis scrollò le spalle. Non sapeva nulla di Harry Styles, se doveva essere onesto. Non avevano parlato molto finora, e a lui non interessava conoscere quel ragazzo. Poi pensò che cucinare non si addiceva per nulla ad Harry Styles. Per la sua esperienza, le persone che sapevano cucinare erano persone fantastiche e dolci, con cui si andava facilmente d’accordo e che si prendevano cura degli altri. Harry non sembrava tipo da prendersi cura delle persone che lo circondavano.  
Oppure si?  
Louis si accigliò. “Forse non è così bravo. Non abbiamo ancora provato la cena, no?”  
“Riesco a sentirti, sai.” Esclamò Harry dalla cucina.  
“È normale che io mi preoccupi, Styles.” Louis non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.  
“Però ha un odore incredibile.” Gli fece notare Luke.  
Harry riempì una ciotola con quello che aveva cucinato in pentola e tornò al tavolo per posarlo di fronte ai suoi ospiti. Louis non potè fare a meno di sporgersi per ispezionare la pasta che Harry aveva cucinato. Individuò diversi tipi di verdura e sentì odore di aglio e basilico, che gli fecero immediatamente venire l’acquolina in bocca. Harry si era appena seduto quando un cellulare iniziò a squillare.  
“È il mio, scusatemi.” Luke recuperò il telefono dalla tasca e rispose. “Ehi, ciao.”  
Louis guardò il ragazzo mentre faceva una smorfia a quello che gli aveva detto la persona dall’altro capo della linea. Luke sospirò profondamente prima di rispondere. “Si certo, non è un problema.”  
L’espressione di Luke faceva chiaramente capire il contrario, qualsiasi cosa gli avessero riferito.  
“Mi dispiace ragazzi,” disse, terminando la chiamata. “Temo di dover andare via.”  
“Cosa?” Disse Harry, contrariato.  
“Hanno spostato un mio appuntamento per le riprese e devo prendere un volo per New York fra tre ore.” Luke si alzò velocemente e abbracciò il riccio. “Possiamo cenare insieme quando torno?”  
“Certo,” promise Harry, la voce densa di qualcosa che Louis non riusciva ancora a capire. “Quando vuoi.”  
Luke diede una pacca ad Harry sulla schiena e Louis sentì che si stava intromettendo in qualcosa di intimo, quindi decise di distogliere lo sguardo.  
“Ci vediamo presto, Louis.” Disse il ragazzo, tendendogli la mano per salutarlo.  
Louis la prese tra le sue, alzandosi dalla sedia a sua volta, non sicuro se dovesse o meno accompagnarlo alla porta insieme al padrone di casa. Decise di rimanere in cucina per lasciare i due ragazzi da soli qualche minuto. Probabilmente, avevano bisogno di discutere di qualunque cosa fosse successa tra loro prima che lui si presentasse,  
Harry tornò qualche minuto dopo, con le mani infilate nelle tasche dei pantaloncini e un cipiglio sul volto. Il riccio si fermò sullo stipite della porta della cucina e cominciò a fissarlo intensamente.  
“Dovrei andare,” disse Louis senza pensarci due volte. Il modo in cui Harry lo guardava era troppo intenso, troppo sconvolto, e lui non se la sentiva di restare da solo con il riccio un minuto di più.  
Per un momento, Harry rimase in silenzio, poi disse. “Dobbiamo ancora fare quelle foto,” rispose, tornando al tavolo. “Inoltre, sarebbe uno spreco buttare via il cibo, possiamo cenare insieme lo stesso.”  
Louis provò a trovare un segno qualsiasi nell’espressione del riccio che gli facesse capire quello che stava pensando sul serio l’altro ragazzo, ma non riuscì a trovarvi nulla. Non conosceva abbastanza bene Harry da poter leggere tutte le sue espressioni, quindi decise di sedersi nuovamente al tavolo e acconsentire alla sua richiesta.  
In silenzio, riempirono i loro piatti e Louis guardò Harry per una frazione di secondo prima di iniziare a mangiare. Dopo aver preso il primo boccone, sbattè le palpebre e alzò di nuovo lo sguardo.  
Harry lo stava già fissando a sua volta.  
“In realtà è abbastanza buona.” Disse rivolto al riccio.  
“Non so perché ne sembri così sorpreso.” Rispose Harry, prendendo un pezzo di pane.  
Louis scrollò le spalle. “Semplicemente non sembri quel tipo di ragazzo che sa cucinare.”  
“Non sono uguale a te.”  
“Chi ha detto che non so cucinare?” Domandò Louis con sguardo accigliato.  
“Non lo sai fare.” Rispose tranquillamente Harry.  
Per un momento, Louis meditò di rispondergli in modo cattivo per iniziare una discussione, soltanto per il gusto di litigare un po’. “Stai pensando ai miei pancake bruciati.”  
“Quella storia ha soltanto dimostrato quello che sapevo già.” Replicò Harry, svuotando il bicchiere. “Probabilmente bruceresti anche un uovo.”  
“Wow, la tua opinione su di me è più bassa di quanto pensassi.” Rispose sorridendo. Non era molto divertito dalla piega che stava prendendo il discorso.  
“Non ne hai nemmeno idea.” Borbottò il giovane.  
Louis mise giù la forchetta. “Proprio tu parli.”  
“Cosa vuoi dire?” Harry sollevò le sopracciglia. “Non ho mai bruciato un uovo in vita mia.”  
“Nemmeno io.” Puntualizzò Louis con tono impaziente.  
“Ma i pancakes si.” Il riccio sorrise, terminando di mangiare la sua pasta.  
“Siamo entrambi contenti del fatto che io non sia diventato uno chef, allora.” Disse semplicemente in risposta, non dando ad Harry la soddisfazione di rispondere alla provocazione.  
Harry sbuffò, e Louis non riusciva proprio a capire cosa stesse pensando il riccio mentre lo osservava mangiare. “Io potrei diventarlo.”  
“Non dire cazzate Styles. Sei bravo, si, ma non potresti mai diventare uno chef.”  
“Dillo dopo aver assaggiato le mie fajitas.” Rispose il riccio, guardandolo negli occhi come se volesse sfidarlo.  
“Mi stai chiedendo di uscire per un appuntamento?” Louis sorrise mentre alzava lo sguardo per fissare a sua volta l’altro ragazzo. Si bloccò improvvisamente quando realizzò quello che stava facendo, quello che _loro_ stavano facendo. Stavano flirtando.  
Harry sembrò rendersene conto all’istante. Si alzò e portò il piatto vuoto in cucina. La sua voce, tuttavia, non lasciò trasparire nulla quando parlò. “Devo anche chiederti di uscire per un appuntamento quando siamo già una coppia?”  
Per un momento, Louis pensò di non rispondere e lasciar cadere il discorso, ma non era assolutamente nel suo stile. Lui aveva sempre l’ultima parola, in ogni discussione. “Dato che non ci stiamo frequentando sul serio, la mia era solo un’ipotesi. Non puoi conquistarmi con pasta e tè freddo, mi aspetto qualcosa di più, Styles.”  
“Non l’ho fatto per te, infatti.” Gli ricordò Harry mentre tornava in sala da pranzo.  
“Lascia che ti dia un consiglio.” Louis si sporse in avanti, appoggiando le braccia sul tavolo. “In questo modo non avresti ottenuto il cuore di Luke Connolly.”  
L’espressione di Harry divenne improvvisamente dura. “Grazie a Dio ho un esperto come te che può darmi consigli.”  
“Beh, se devi rovinare la mia reputazione, mi piacerebbe almeno che ne valesse la pena.”  
“Di nuovo con questa storia,” gemette il riccio, roteando gli occhi. “Non voglio rovinare la tua reputazione.”  
“Te lo ricorderò quando succederà.” Borbottò Louis. “Non era qui oggi senza motivo, vero?”  
Harry distolse lo sguardo. “Abbiamo soltanto parlato.”  
“Di cosa?” Volle sapere Louis.  
“Questo non ti riguarda.” Harry tirò fuori il cellulare e indicò l’ampio soggiorno dietro le sue spalle. “Facciamola finita e scattiamo le foto, così puoi tornartene a casa tua.”  
“Sei adorabile.” Rispose Louis, ma si alzò comunque. “Un padrone di casa perfetto.”  
Harry lo precedette in soggiorno. “Quasi adorabile quanto te.”  
Si sedettero entrambi sul divano, e Louis sentì qualcosa muoversi nel petto, qualcosa che lo spingeva a continuare a chiedere spiegazioni al riccio. Voleva avere delle risposte. “Sono serio adesso, non pensi che dovrei sapere cosa succede tra te e Luke?”  
“Assolutamente no.” Disse Harry, lanciando alcuni cuscini sull’altro divano.  
“Veramente,” sussurrò in risposta, girandosi verso il più piccolo. “Non mi sento a mio agio nel fare tutto questo sapendo che hai un ragazzo.”  
Per un momento, Harry rimase in silenzio, e Louis poté vedere che il riccio stava pensando ad una risposta sensata da dargli, forse qualcosa di spiritoso o meschino. Infine, sospirò e scosse la testa, rilassando il corpo contro lo schienale del divano. “Luke non è il mio ragazzo. Abbiamo parlato dell’eventualità di stare insieme, più avanti.”  
Louis lo guardò accigliato. “La possibilità?”  
“Se ti fa sentire meglio, non mi sentirei a mio agio nel fare tutto questo con te mentre sono fidanzato con lui, quindi gli ho chiesto di aspettare.” Il giovane non incontrò il suo sguardo mentre parlava.  
All’improvviso, Louis capì cosa voleva dire il riccio, e dovette trattenere un sussulto. “Hai scelto di portare avanti relazioni finte perché sei innamorato di lui da sempre.”  
Harry sbuffò contrariato e spostò lo sguardo sul pavimento, arrossendo vistosamente. “Il mio agente dice che devo far finta di stare con qualcuno, serve per la mia carriera.”  
Louis si schiarì la voce. “E Luke è… sai?”  
“Ha appena rotto con Chris.” Il riccio scrollò le spalle. “Abbiamo deciso di rimandare tutto a gennaio, quando il nostro contratto sarà terminato.”  
“Sembra una cosa ragionevole.” Convenne Louis.  
“C’è altro che ti piacerebbe sapere sulla mia vita privata o possiamo chiudere il discorso?” Chiese Harry sarcastico, sbloccando il cellulare.  
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Ti ho semplicemente chiesto di vuotare il sacco perché ormai faccio parte della tua vita, stupido.”  
“Facciamo queste fottute foto e finiamola qua.” Harry gettò un braccio intorno al suo collo e sollevò il cellulare, i loro volti apparvero sul display. Il corpo del riccio era appoggiato al suo, caldo e solido, e Louis riusciva a sentire profumo di shampoo, detersivo e qualcos’altro. Qualcosa che non riusciva a riconoscere, probabilmente era il profumo naturale del riccio.  
“Sembra che tu stia per uccidere qualcuno.” Commentò quando vide l’espressione del più piccolo.  
“Non è vero.” Harry pizzicò il braccio di Louis, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“So che la maggior parte delle persone trova attraenti queste espressioni,” disse Louis voltandosi per osservare il viso di Harry, rendendosi improvvisamente conto di quanto fossero vicini i loro corpi e i loro volti. “Ma a te non sta bene.”  
“Non hai idea di cosa mi si addica oppue no.” Rispose il riccio mentre scattava qualche foto. Non appena Louis sentì nuovamente il rumore della fotocamera, si sporse per appoggiare le labbra sulla guancia di Harry. Per un secondo, sentì il corpo del riccio rabbrividire leggermente prima di tornare immobile. Louis sbattè le palpebre, incredulo, chiedendosi se fosse stato davvero il corpo dell’altro ragazzo a tremare in quel modo.  
“Adesso tocca a me.” Disse Louis allontanandosi, il suo cuore aveva preso a battere furiosamente nel petto. Doveva assolutamente ricomporsi. Era solo Harry Styles - certo, era attraente, ma a Louis non piaceva neanche un po’ – il suo corpo stava soltanto reagendo nel ritrovarsi così tanto vicino ad un corpo maschile. Qualcosa che Louis non sperimentava da troppo tempo, ormai.  
Se doveva essere completamente onesto, non si era mai avvicinato così tanto ad un uomo. Tenere nascosta la sua sessualità non gli aveva dato la possibilità di incontrare, conoscere, o essere amico di altri uomini, non se voleva mantenere un’immagine pulita per la sua carriera.  
“Facciamole sembrare un po’ più naturali.” Disse infine, e spinse Harry a sdraiarsi sul divano.  
Il riccio sembrava sorpreso, ma seguì il suo consiglio. “Come vorresti farle sembrare più naturali?”  
“Stai zitto e sdraiati.” Louis si strinse accanto al ragazzo, prendendogli il polso e il braccio per portarseli attorno alla vita. Infine, sollevò il telefono con l’altra mano e scattò una foto di sé stesso rannicchiato contro il petto di Harry. Nella foto erano visibili alcuni riccioli del ragazzo, oltre agli anelli della mano posata sulla sua vita che rivelavano senza alcun dubbio con chi si trovasse Louis.  
“Fammi entrare nell’inquadratura.” Esclamò Harry, stringendo maggiormente la sua vita. Le dita del riccio erano lunghe e sottili, aderivano perfettamente alle curve del suo corpo.  
Louis allungò il braccio dove teneva il cellulare finchè il viso del riccio non apparve sullo schermo, infine premette il pulsante per scattare la foto quando Harry chiuse gli occhi e lasciò un bacio sulla parte posteriore della sua testa, il naso sepolto tra i suoi capelli spettinati. Rimasero in quella posizione per qualche secondo, e Louis scattò un’altra foto per sicurezza, fissando dritto nella fotocamera, sorpreso da quanto si sentisse rilassato accanto al riccio.  
“Va bene così?” Chiese, staccandosi da Harry e mettendosi seduto per creare un po’ di spazio tra i loro corpi.  
La mano di Harry scivolò via dalla sua vita ed annuì soddisfatto. “Suppongo che vadano bene. Dobbiamo pubblicarle entrambi oggi, e il gioco è fatto.”  
“Fantastico,” commentò Louis, alzandosi velocemente dal divano. “Quindi posso andarmene, adesso.”  
Harry non lo guardò nemmeno mente si alzò dal divano e lo seguì fuori dal soggiorno. “Si, certo.”  
“Grazie per la cena.” Si ricordò di dire Louis - perché sua madre gli aveva insegnato ad essere gentile con tutti, sempre. Anche con Harry Styles.  
“Nessun problema.” Harry affondò le mani nelle tasche, guardandolo in modo strano. “Immagino che ci vedremo in aeroporto allora.”  
“Si, la prossima settimana.” Confermò lui, annuendo brevemente.  
Non aggiunsero altro, quindi Louis uscì dalla porta principale, notando che mancava una delle macchine d’epoca sul vialetto. Sicuramente era quella di Luke. Ciò stava a significare che sia Luke che Harry avevano gli stessi gusti in fatto di auto.  
Buon per loro, pensò Louis tra sé e sé. Solo perché il suo corpo lo aveva tradito e si era sentito iraggionevolmente attratto da Harry Styles, non significava che nutrisse interesse per l’altro ragazzo. Anzi, Louis non voleva assolutamente avere niente a che fare con lui.  
Non appena il loro contratto sarà scaduto, avrebbe trovato un uomo con cui iniziare qualcosa di serio, così da poter mettere in pratica tutte quelle cose che non aveva potuto sperimentare negli ultimi cinque anni. Alla fine sarebbe riuscito ad ottenere ciò che desiderava da una vita, ed Harry Styles sarebbe soltanto servito come trampolino di lancio per arrivare a quel momento.  
Mettendo in moto la sua auto, Louis si allontanò dalla villa e cercò di non pensare al tocco delle dita del riccio sul suo corpo. Era soltanto qualcosa di fisico; il suo corpo desiderava qualcosa che non poteva avere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry si svegliò quando il suo cellulare cominciò a suonare insistentemente. Sbattè le palpebre e aprì gli occhi, sbadigliando, rendendosi conto di essersi addormentato mentre guardava la tv.  
“Pronto?”  
“Dormi seriamente tutto il giorno?” Chiese Barbara.  
“Sono in pausa, posso fare tutto ciò che voglio.” Harry rotolò sulla schiena e si stiracchiò un po’, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.  
“In realtà ti sto chiamando perché volevo farti sapere che hanno consegnato i prodotti per la cura della pelle che volevi provare.” Disse la ragazza velocemente, e ciò fece capire ad Harry che c’era qualche altro motivo per cui lo aveva chiamato.  
“Ma?”  
“Maledizione, Hazza.” Sussurrò Barbara. “Quella foto sembra molto intima.”  
“Quale foto?” Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia, cercando di ricordare se ultimamente le avesse inviato qualche nuova foto.  
“Stai ancora dormendo?” Barbara sospirò come se stesse parlando con una persona particolarmente stupida. Harry comunque non si offese, non per così poco. “Quella che ha appena pubblicato Louis Tomlinson.”  
“Oh,” disse aprendo gli occhi di scatto. “Non l’ho ancora vista.”  
“Beh, voglio dire, eri con lui quando l’avete fatta, dovresti ricordartela,” gli fece notare l’amica. “Siete così dolci, non è così?”  
Ora si che si sentiva offeso. “Certo che no. Non ci sopportiamo l’un l’altro.”  
“In tal caso, complimenti. Siete due bravissimi attori. La foto sembra reale.” Harry sapeva che la donna stava scrollando le spalle, anche se non poteva vederla attraverso il telefono.  
“Non sono minimamente interessato a Louis Tomlinson.” Harry non era sicuro del perché si fosse sentito in obbligo di specificarlo; non doveva spiegazioni a nessuno. Si ricordò improvvisamente di quanto Louis si fosse adattato bene al suo corpo, quanto si fosse sentito a suo agio con lui accanto. Per un momento, la situazione lo aveva confuso, poi aveva pensato a Luke e, anche se Louis era un uomo particolarmente attraente, non era paragonabile a quello che provava per l’altro ragazzo.  
“L’hai visto ultimamente?” Chiese Barbara.  
Sapeva che la donna si stava riferendo a Luke, non più a Louis. Dal momento che lavorava con Harry fin dagli esordi, era una delle poche persone a cui aveva raccontato dei suoi sentimenti per Luke.  
“In realtà ho fatto enormi progressi su quel fronte,” disse, sospirando profondamente. “È venuto a parlarmi nei giorni scorsi e - gli ho confessato cosa provo per lui.”  
“Sembri un ragazzino delle scuole superiori.” Il tono di Barbara era serio e secco. “Non devi mai confessare i tuoi sentimenti, Harry, soprattutto a questa età.”  
“Zitta.” Rise lui, sapendo che lo stava prendendo in giro anche se in realtà era contenta dei progressi che aveva fatto. “Aspettavo da così tanto tempo.”  
“Quindi, cosa ti ha detto?”  
“Che gli piacerebbe provare a costruire qualcosa,” rispose, non credendo ancora alla fortuna che aveva avuto. “Si è appena lasciato con Chris, quindi vorrebbe prendersi un po’ di tempo per lui, ma non mi ha rifutato.”  
“Che ne dici di Louis?” Chiese.  
“Ho detto a Luke che non mi sento a mio agio nell’iniziare qualcosa mentre-” si fermò all’improvviso, alzandosi in piedi mentre cercava le parole adatte per continuare il discorso. “Anche se la relazione con Louis non è reale, non mi sento a mio agio, sai?”  
“Si ho capito. E Luke?”  
“Ha capito anche lui, è stato fantastico.” Harry fece un altro respiro profondo. “È stato meraviglioso in questo caso, abbiamo deciso che ci proveremo quando scadrà il mio contratto, a gennaio.”  
“Questa si che è una buona notizia.” Disse Barbara con tono gentile. Poi rise improvvisamente. “Solo, cerca di non innamorarti di Louis in questi mesi.”  
Harry sbuffò. “Assolutamente no, non c’è alcun pericolo.”  
“Va bene, tesoro. Devo andare.” La ragazza rise di nuovo, augurandogli una buona notte prima di riattaccare.  
Harry si sdraiò sul divano e aprì il suo profilo Instagram. Aveva seguito Louis qualche settimana prima e il ragazzo lo aveva seguito subito a sua volta. Harry non passava molto tempo sui social, raramente condivideva delle foto, ma aveva scoperto che il maggiore, invece, era piuttosto attivo.  
La foto di Louis fu la prima a comparire nella sua home e per un momento, Harry trattenne il respiro. Louis sembrava così morbido e adorabile in quella foto. Era rannicchiato contro il suo corpo, le palpebre abbassate e l’espressione assonnata. Le sue dita erano arricciate attorno alla vita del maggiore, la luce del sole che li colpiva lateralmente. Anche lui sembrava completamente a suo agio, come se gli piacesse davvero abbracciare Louis.  
Cosa che non era assolutamente vera.  
Corrugò la fronte e tocco due volte la foto prima di leggere la didascalia. _‘Giornata pigra.’ _Harry aprì i commenti sotto la foto e lesse velocemente alcune rispose esagerate che aveva ricevuto Louis, prima di aggiungere a sua volta un commento.  
_‘Amo essere pigro insieme a te.’_  
Pubblicherà la sua foto un altro giorno. Per adesso, l’immagine condivisa da Louis stava sicuramente ricevendo le giuste attenzioni, e quindi andava bene così. Rabbrividì leggermente, sentendosi improvvisamente strano, pensando a quello che aveva scritto sotto alla foto del suo finto fidanzato.  
Era una bugia piuttosto audace e si sentì improvvisamente triste.  
Negli anni passati, Harry non si era mai sentito infastidito nel dire bugie sui social o durante le interviste. Probabilmente era a causa di Luke se questa volta si sentiva sbagliato. All’improvviso non gli piaceva più così tanto ingannare il pubblico e il mondo intero, era qualcosa che voleva smettere di fare al più presto.  
Continuando a guardare la foto, Harry si domandò se sarebbe mai riuscito ad avere un’intimità del genere con una persona reale. Non soltanto per finta e perché gli toccava far credere determinate cose alla gente. Lui voleva qualcosa di vero, qualcosa di _solido_.  
Forse dopo questa finta relazione, quando a gennaio sarebbe scaduto il contratto, anche lui avrebbe potuto avere la sua grande occasione.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci qui con il terzo capitolo di questa storia! Le cose ormai si fanno sempre più interessanti, non credete? Ora è entrato in scena anche Luke... secondo voi cosa succederà? Fateci sapere cosa ne pensate fino ad ora della storia, a noi fa sempre piacere. Vi aspettiamo su tw all'hashtag #PMIAMDFF oppure potete lasciarci una recensione.   
A venerdì prossimo xx


	4. Capitolo quattro – Bambole.

** Paint Me In A Million Dreams **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo quattro - Bambole. **  
  
  
  
  


****  
  
  


  
  
  
Harry sbadigliò, stropicciandosi gli occhi con un dito. Si accigliò quando l'auto si fermò e guardò fuori dal finestrino, notando che erano di fronte a una villa a West Hollywood.  
Louis uscì dal cancello principale, sembrando stanco tanto quanto lui l'ultima volta in cui si era guardato allo specchio. Indossava i pantaloni di una tuta ed una felpa oversize, con la faccia nascosta dal cappuccio.  
Harry si spostò sul sedile quando Louis scivolò in macchina, borbottando un “Buongiorno.”  
“Buongiorno,” disse Harry, spostando via alcuni riccioli dalla sua faccia. Non erano ancora completamente asciutti.  
Louis si rannicchiò su se stesso ed Harry distolse lo sguardo quando la macchina riprese a muoversi.  
“Hai comprato una casa, adesso?” Chiese.  
“È di Liam,” replicò Louis. “Mi ha lasciato rimanere qui per questa settimana perché non potevo tornare a Londra.”  
Harry si accigliò. “Perché no?”  
“Perché Stan ha insistito, ha detto che sarei dovuto partire con te. Per mantenere questa farsa della relazione e tutto il resto.” Louis scrollò le spalle. Non lo aveva guardato nemmeno una volta da quando era entrato in macchina.  
“Dovrei essere io quello preoccupato per la mia reputazione, adesso?” Chiese, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
“È il mio migliore amico,” disse Louis, come se quella fosse una risposta più che ovvia.  
“Sto solo dicendo,” borbottò Harry e si voltò di nuovo, guardando fuori dal finestrino. “Che qualcuno potrebbe fraintendere.”  
Louis non rispose, ed Harry decise di non insistere. Invece, trascorsero il resto del viaggio in silenzio. Harry non poteva dire che gli dispiacesse. Aveva la sensazione che un Louis stanco fosse ancora più acido del solito.  
Quando arrivarono a LAX, Paul si voltò verso di loro dal sedile del passeggero. “Harry, tu esci per primo e aspetti Louis. Vi faremo entrare insieme. Assicuratevi che i paparazzi ottengano dei buoni scatti. Va bene?”  
Harry annuì e quando lanciò un'occhiata a Louis, vide che anche l’altro stava annuendo.  
Un secondo dopo, la portiera dalla sua parte venne aperta. Scivolò fuori dalla macchina, ignorando i paparazzi che chiamavano il suo nome, e si voltò giusto in tempo per vedere Louis uscire dall’auto. Harry non mosse nemmeno un muscolo quando Louis fece scivolare un braccio attorno alla sua vita e lo avvicinò al suo corpo. Anche se il maggiore era un po’ più basso rispetto a lui, sembrava che maggiore lo stesse proteggendo dalle telecamere, facendogli da scudo.  
Aggrappati l'un l'altro, entrarono in aeroporto, con le guardie del corpo al loro fianco, tenendo tra le mani i loro bagagli. All'interno, Louis lasciò immediatamente andare il riccio, e le sue mani sparirono nelle tasche dei pantaloni. Harry ignorò la fredda sensazione nel suo petto. Louis era stato confortevolmente caldo contro di lui.  
Individuò Barbara quando raggiunsero il loro gate. La ragazza lo salutò e poi aprì le braccia, ed Harry affondò in quell’abbraccio, grato per la familiarità. Questa era la cosa positiva del loro essere amici. Aveva sempre qualcuno vicino a sé quando viaggiava.  
“Ciao tesoro,” disse, passando immediatamente le dita tra i capelli del riccio. “Pronto ad andare?”  
Harry aspettò che la ragazza gli sistemasse i capelli come più le piacevano. “Non vedo l’ora di essere a Londra. Avrò qualche giorno libero per andare a trovare la mia famiglia.”  
“Londra è dopo Berlino?” Tirò fuori il cellulare, probabilmente per controllare di nuovo il programma.  
“Penso, sì.”  
“Io sinceramente non vedo l'ora di andare a fare shopping a Roma e Parigi.” Disse Barbara, togliendosi la borsa dalla spalla per riporre il cellulare.  
“Preferisco Barcellona.” Harry increspò le labbra. “O Tokyo.”  
Barbara gli diede una spinta. “Stavamo parlando di città europee. Ad ogni modo,” aggiunse, guardando oltre la spalla di Harry. “Come vanno le cose con il tuo finto fidanzato?”  
Harry si girò e vide Louis in piedi vicino alle grandi finestre. Si stava sistemando uno zaino sulle spalle ed un ragazzo dai capelli rossi si era unito a lui. Stavano parlando sottovoce e sembravano conoscersi da molto, vista la familiarità dei loro gesti.  
“Va tutto bene, immagino. Ci stiamo entrambi attenendo al contratto e non vediamo l’ora di finire questa farsa.”  
“Quindi ancora non andate d’accordo?” Chiese Barbara.  
Harry si voltò di nuovo verso di lei. “Non proprio. Mi irrita.”  
“Io penso che sia piuttosto carino e simpatico.” C’era un luccichio nei suoi occhi che a Harry non piceva per nulla. Prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, però, lei si era già diretta verso Louis.  
Harry la seguì con riluttanza.  
“Ciao. Buongiorno!” Disse Barbara allegramente, tendendo la mano al maggiore. “Sono Barbara, la stilista di Harry.”  
Con sua grande sorpresa, Louis si girò completamente verso di lei e prese la sua mano dolcemente, sorridendo. La sua espressione era aperta e amichevole. “Ciao. Piacere di conoscerti, Barbara. Sono Louis. E questo è il mio assistente, Oli,” disse, indicando il suo amico dai capelli rossi.  
Anche Oli strinse la mano di Barbara, poi si girò verso di lui con la mano tesa per presentarsi. La mano del ragazzo era un po’ sudata quando il riccio la strinse tra la sua.  
“Non porti con te una stilista?” Chiese Barbara, una nota di preoccupazione nella sua voce.  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle. “Beh, ce ne sono sempre alcuni in giro, no?”  
Barbara annuì, ridendo. “Beh, sai, se mai avessi bisogno di qualcosa, puoi sempre chiedere a me.”  
“Che gentile. Grazie.” Louis le toccò il gomito. “Probabilmente lo farò.”  
“E,” continuò Barbara, con un sorriso dolce sul volto. “Sono sicura che potresti mettermi in contatto con tua sorella, vero?”  
Louis rise, una risata vera e genuina. I suoi occhi si erano ridotti a due piccole fessure ed aveva inclinato leggermente la testa all'indietro, il suo labbro superiore sembrava essere sparito completamente da tanto stava sorridendo. Harry si accigliò e guardò di nuovo Barbara.  
“Sono abbastanza sicuro di poter organizzare qualcosa,” replicò Louis, ancora ridacchiando. “Non sapevo che fosse così famosa nel suo campo.”  
“Beh, per me, è lei la Tomlinson famosa, ad essere onesta.” Barbara gli fece l'occhiolino.  
Il cipiglio di Harry crebbe ancora di più. Barbara sembrava andare d'accordo con Louis quando invece, essendo sua amica, avrebbe dovuto disprezzarlo insieme a lui. Che ingrata!  
Louis rise di nuovo, guardando la ragazza. “Ho la sensazione che le farebbe davvero piacere conoscerti.”  
“Siamo pronti per partire.” Paul si avvicinò a Harry, appoggiando una mano sulla sua schiena. “Tutti gli altri sono saliti a bordo.”  
Harry andò avanti, Paul e Barbara lo seguirono poco dopo. Qualcuno del personale dell'aeroporto ricontrollò il biglietto ed il passaporto di Harry prima di farlo salire sull’aereo. Lontani da occhi indiscreti, furono condotti direttamente in prima classe, dove a ciascuno di loro fu assegnata una piccola cabina personale.  
Quando Harry si sistemò e vide Barbara fare lo stesso nella cabina di fronte alla sua, Louis prese posto nella cabina proprio accanto a quella del riccio. Con calma, Harry lo guardò abbassare il sediolino in modo che si trasformasse in un letto.  
“Penso che dovresti essere seduto per il decollo,” disse Harry mentre Louis si sdraiò.  
Si strinse nelle spalle, tirandosi su la coperta. “Nah, sto bene così, grazie.”  
“È per la tua sicurezza,” argomentò Harry.  
“Ricordi quando hai parcheggiato la macchina dove c’era un cartello con scritto ‘Divieto di parcheggio?’ Ecco, è la stessa cosa.” Louis gli voltò le spalle. “Non conta per me, lo sai.”  
Harry si accigliò, non sicuro di cosa intendesse dire Louis, ma decise di abbandonare l'argomento. L'assistente di volo attraversò il corridoio, ricordando loro di allacciarsi le cinture di sicurezza. Si fermò davanti alla cabina di Louis ed esitò per un momento, poi proseguì.  
Scuotendo la testa, Harry tirò fuori il suo libro. Sperava davvero che Louis avrebbe dormito per tutto il volo. Avrebbe reso le cose più facili per tutti loro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
Roma era fredda. Non fredda nel modo in cui lo era Londra in questo periodo dell'anno, ma molto più fredda di Los Angeles. Il cielo era grigio e Louis aveva perso il senso del tempo, anche se era ancora giorno.  
In auto separate, furono portati nell'hotel in cui avrebbero alloggiato per i giorni successivi prima di andare a Barcellona. Louis sperava che potessero dormire un po’, riposarsi adeguatamente. Sull’aereo aveva dormito per le prime ore. In seguito, aveva trascorso il tempo a guardare film e a prendere in giro Harry perché aveva deciso di leggere per tutto il tempo.  
Anche su un aereo aveva mantenuto la sua immagine pretenziosa da hipster. Era ridicolo.  
Oli si occupò dei bagagli di Louis quando arrivarono in albergo. Fu condotto nella sua suite e trovò Harry che sbloccava quella proprio accanto alla sua.  
“Barbara sarà nella stanza 203,” disse Paul. “Abbiamo un incontro prima di cena per organizzare insieme il programma per domani.”  
Louis si rivolse a Oli. “A che ora è la cena?”  
“Uhm...” Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Alle sette,” rispose Paul per lui. “Ci incontreremo nella suite di Harry alle sei.”  
Louis annuì e prese la sua valigia. “Grazie.”  
Non appena la porta fu chiusa alle sue spalle, sospirò e lasciò cadere a terra tutti i suoi bagagli. Rimase per un momento in piedi, ad osservare la stanza; l'ampia zona salotto, le porte del balcone, un arco nella camera da letto. Il divano sembrava davvero soffice ed i cuscini comodi.  
Louis optò per il letto, però, togliendosi le scarpe. Non si prese nemmeno la briga di togliersi i vestiti prima di rannicchiarsi tra le lenzuola, il piumone pesante tirato fin sopra la testa. Ci vollero solo un paio di minuti per farlo cadere tra le braccia di Morfeo.  
Quando si svegliò di nuovo, il sole stava tramontando e deboli raggi arancioni gettavano ombre sul suo letto. Controllò l’orologio, scoprendo che aveva un’altra ora prima della riunione. Lentamente, si trascinò fuori dal letto e andò in bagno a fare una lunga doccia.  
Dieci minuti prima delle sei, bussò alla porta di Harry. Ci volle un momento prima che si aprisse, rivelando il riccio in nient’altro che un asciugamano attorno ai fianchi con i capelli bagnati.  
Louis dovette sforzarsi per riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dagli addominali di Harry e concentrarsi invece sul suo viso.  
“Sei in anticipo,” disse Harry, con voce un po’ roca.  
“Mi annoiavo,” replicò Louis, spingendolo da parte per entrare. La stanza sembrava identica alla sua in tutto e per tutto. “Non sapevo che fossi uno di quelli che aspetta fino all’ultimo per prepararsi.”  
Harry rimase sulla porta, chiudendola lentamente. “Ecco perché c'è una televisione nella stanza, lo sai. Per uccidere la noia.”  
“Bella idea.” Louis si lasciò cadere sul divano e afferrò il telecomando, accendendo la TV di Harry. “Probabilmente faresti meglio a vestirti prima che arrivi il resto della crew.”  
Harry non rispose e, per un momento, Louis continuò a guardare il programma italiano che stavano trasmettendo alla tv, chiedendosi di cosa stesse parlando la donna. Poi però osò guardarsi alle spalle, vedendo Harry ancora a torso nudo mentre si stava abbottonando i jeans. Si adattavano perfettamente alle sue gambe, dal momento che erano davvero attillati, e Louis ancora una volta maledisse il fatto che il più piccolo fosse così dannatamente attraente. Louis non poté fare a meno di reagire, di sentirsi attratto da lui. Le spalle larghe, le gambe lunghe, il corpo snello ma muscoloso - era incredibilmente sexy ed in forma. Louis si chiese se Harry fosse bravo a letto, si chiese cosa potessero fare quelle labbra e quelle mani, quanta esperienza avesse e-  
Scosse rapidamente la testa, non poteva assolutamente fare questi pensieri. Harry Styles non era un’opzione. A Louis non piaceva nemmeno quel ragazzo, e certamente non sarebbe andato a letto con un uomo che non poteva sopportare. Non per la prima volta, comunque.  
Stava solo reagendo in questo modo perché gli era finalmente permesso guardare gli uomini in quel modo e di poter soppesare le sue opzioni. Poteva finalmente mostrare apertamente il suo interesse verso gli uomini - e non solo fantasticare su di loro - o persino corteggiarli. Non che volesse corteggiare Harry.  
Stringendo la mascella, Louis cercò di prestare nuovamente attenzione al programma. Non sarebbe mai andato a letto con Harry Styles. Punto.  
“Fa’ pure come se fossi a casa tua,” disse Harry seccamente mentre si sedeva sulla poltrona di fronte a Louis.  
“La mia stanza è esattamente uguale,” sottolineò Louis, incrociando le gambe.  
Bussarono alla porta e Harry si alzò per andare ad aprire. Un momento dopo, la stanza fu piena di gente. Louis spense la TV e tolse i piedi dal divano.  
“Vediamo di fare il più in fretta possibile,” disse Julia. Aveva preso il controllo del loro tour promozionale, programmando i loro appuntamenti, ma anche assicurandosi che fossero poste loro le domande giuste. “Penso che tutti noi vogliamo solo cenare e andare a letto presto.”  
Oli si sedette accanto a lui. Puzzava di sigaretta, quindi Louis immaginò che l’amico aveva ignorato di nuovo i cartelli che indicavano di non fumare nelle stanze. Louis sperava che questa volta avesse almeno avuto la decenza di uscire fuori sul balcone, ma l’esperienza passata lo fece dubitare.  
“Domani mattina abbiamo delle interviste con le stazioni televisive e radiofoniche locali,” disse Julia non appena tutti furono ai loro posti. “Il resto del cast è arrivato poco fa, ma le interviste si terranno in questo hotel, quindi si uniranno a noi qui.”  
“Verremo intervistati con persone del cast diverse?” Chiese Harry.  
“Abbiamo ricevuto richieste dalla maggior parte dei team. Tu e Louis sarete intervistati insieme nella suite di Louis.” Si strinse nelle spalle, sorridendo in segno di scuse. “La maggior parte dei giornalisti vuole intervistarvi insieme.”  
“Immagino che dovremo intensificare il nostro gioco,” disse Louis, lanciando un'occhiata a Harry. “Se vogliamo essere convincenti.”  
“Ho dato loro le domande che possono porvi. E ormai di sicuro avete condiviso abbastanza informazioni personali per rendere le cose convincenti.”  
Harry gli lanciò un’occhiata e, per la prima volta, Louis riuscì a leggere la sua espressione. Non sapevano assolutamente niente l’uno dell’altro. Quando Louis annuì per far intendere di aver capito le parole di Julia, Harry fece lo stesso.  
“Assicuratevi solo di sembrare ancora in quella fase di luna di miele.” Julia stava già esaminando i fogli nelle sue mani, non guardandoli. “Comportatevi come se foste innamorati, improvvisate, recitate. Non dovreste avere problemi con quello.”  
Erano entrambi attori professionisti. Non avrebbero dovuto assolutamente esserci problemi. Eppure, Louis temeva davvero di non riuscirci, questa volta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
La cena fu tranquilla. Tutti sembravano stanchi ed esausti per il lungo viaggio. Harry si rese conto che dormire subito dopo essere entrato nella sua camera d'albergo probabilmente non era stata una buona idea. Era completamente sveglio, il che significava che avrebbe di sicuro avuto una lunga noatat davanti.  
“Scusa, tesoro,” disse Barbara quando Harry stava per raccontarle il finale della sua storia. “Sono distrutta. Penso che andrò in camera mia.”  
“Oh.” Harry annuì rapidamente, mettendo una mano sulla sua. “Va bene. Buonanotte, dolcezza.”  
Lei gli baciò la guancia. “Buonanotte anche a te.”  
Dopo pochi minuti, tutti seguirono l’idea di Barbara, dirigendosi verso le loro camere per riposare. Quindi, alla fine, restarono solo lui, Louis e Oli al tavolo.  
“Penso che andrò a letto anch’io,” si scusò Harry, inorridendo solo al pensiero di restre da solo con Louis e il suo amico.  
“Buona notte,” gli disse Oli, ancora bevendo il suo drink.  
Louis sollevò la mano dal tavolo con un breve cenno. “Ci vediamo domani mattina.”  
Harry annuì, augurando loro una buona notte, e poi si diresse verso l'ascensore. Quando entrò nella sua stanza accese la TV, solo per avere un po’ di rumore che riempisse il silenzio. Prese il libro che non era riuscito a finire in aereo e cambiò il canale in qualcosa di più calmo, abbassando il volume.  
Dopo circa trenta minuti si arrese. Era troppo sveglio per andare a letto, e la sua mente era troppo occupata da quello che sarebbe successo il giorno dopo per riuscire a dormire. Aveva sinceramente paura di sbagliare e mandare tutto all’aria. Fino a quel momento recitare e comportarsi come una coppia era stato solo per i paparazzi, e per pochi minuti al massimo.  
Domani avrebbero dovuto convincere tantissime persone, avrebbero dovuto convincere i media del fatto che erano davvero innamorati. Come avrebbero dovuto farlo quando non riuscivano a sopportare l'uno la presenza dell'altro per più di cinque minuti? In che modo Harry avrebbe dovuto dare risposte su Louis e sulla sua vita quando di lui sapeva solo che era un arrogante so tutto io? Ma che poi, era davvero così?  
Quella sera, durante la cena, il maggiore era stato abbastanza dolce con Barbara e Julia. Aveva riso con loro, aveva ascoltato le loro storie, aveva pazientemente raccontato a Barbara la vita di sua sorella. Anche il modo in cui aveva parlato di lei era stato sinceramente affettuoso. Questa era una delle poche cose che Harry sapeva di lui. Che amava sua sorella.  
Eppure, Harry non sapeva nemmeno il suo nome.  
Sospirando, controllò l'orologio. Non erano nemmeno le dieci, ed era già annoiato. Non c’era molto che potesse fare per intrattenersi. La palestra dell’hotel era chiusa e uscire da solo non era un’opzione. A Paul sarebbe venuto un infarto.  
C’era sempre il bar però, realizzò poco dopo Harry, quindi si mise le scarpe e si alzò dal letto. Poteva bere qualcosa, magari farsi coinvolgere in una qualche conversazione con un estraneo per passarsi il tempo.  
Prese l'ascensore per arrivare in cima all’hotel, trovando il bar relativamente vuoto. Un gruppo di quattro persona e una coppia sedevano a tavoli separati vicino alla finestra, al bar invece c’era solo una persona. Harry non poté davvero fare a meno di sorridere tra sé e sé quando la riconobbe.  
“Non riesci a dormire?” Chiese quando si sedette sullo sgabello.  
Louis si girò verso di lui, una mano stretta attorno al bicchiere. I suoi capelli erano sparati in ogni direzione e la sua era pelle pallida sotto la luce fioca. Questo però non faceva che rendere il blu dei suoi occhi ancora più luminoso. Harry si sentì attratto dal quel colore più di quanto gli piacesse ammettere.  
Louis sbatté le palpebre per un momento verso di lui, poi la sua mente sembrò schiarirsi. “Già.”  
“Lo stesso,” disse Harry e ordinò un bourbon.  
“Ho dormito tutto il pomeriggio.” Louis sospirò. “Probabilmente non è stata una buona idea.”  
“Lo stesso,” ripeté Harry. “Sono completamente sveglio.”  
Louis alzò il bicchiere quando il cameriere mise il bourbon di Harry davanti a lui. “Alla nostra insonnia.”  
Harry fece quindi tintinnare il suo bicchiere contro quello del maggiore. “Alla nostra insonnia.”  
Per un po’ rimasero seduti in silenzio, sorseggiando i loro drink e guardando il barista lavorare.  
“Manderemo tutto a puttane domani, non è così?” Chiese Louis dopo qualche minuto.  
“Probabilmente,” disse Harry, facendo roteare il bicchiere tra le mani. “Non ho mai dovuto fare qualcosa del genere, prima d’ora.”  
Louis si girò a guardarlo. “Davvero?” Sembrava sorpreso.  
“Si, dovevamo soltanto farci vedere mano nella mano, pranzare e falsificare alcune foto per i social media.” si girò a sua volta verso Louis. “Non ho mai dovuto convincere nessuno del fatto che fosse tutto reale.”  
Per un momento, Louis lo guardò soltanto, ed Harry iniziò a sentirsi a disagio sotto il suo sguardo. “Allora,” disse poi, muovendo il bicchiere tra le dita. “Come vogliamo comportarci a riguardo?”  
“Siamo entrambi attori. Dovremmo essere in grado di farlo, giusto?”  
“Se solo avessimo provato un po’ tra di noi,” disse Louis, poi alzò un sopracciglio, facendo scorrere l’indice sul bordo del bicchiere. “Ma dimenticavo… il Perfetto Attore Harry Styles non ha bisogno di provare, vero?”  
Harry sbuffò, non del tutto sicuro da dove gli fosse uscita una cosa del genere così all’improvviso. “Pensavo fosse il tuo motto.”  
“Perché la merda su cui ho lavorato in precedenza è di basso livello rispetto a ciò che hai fatto tu?” Suggerì Louis.  
“L'hai detto tu questo.” Harry prese un altro sorso dal suo bourbon.  
“Ma è quello che pensi di me.” Louis lo guardava ancora, apparentemente non impaurito da uno scontro. “Hai lavorato solo con i migliori registi, hai ottenuto solo i ruoli migliori nei film più impegnativi. Cose per cui credi che io non sia abbastanza bravo.”  
Harry distolse lo sguardo, concentrandosi sul suo bicchiere. “Sei tu quello che sembra avere un problema.”  
“Ho un problema con te che pensi che io sia inferiore,” replicò immediatamente Louis. “Ed entrambi sappiamo che non me lo sto inventando.”  
Per un momento, Harry rimase in silenzio. Sapeva che qualunque cosa avesse detto in quel momento avrebbe potuto rompere definitivamente o portare ad un livello successivo l’accordo tra di loro. Non voleva mentire, però. Doveva essere onesto; Louis avrebbe comunque capito che stava mentendo. Harry non sapeva come, ma ci riusciva, anche conoscendolo così poco.  
“Io…” disse Harry lentamente, guardando di nuovo Louis. “Ho scoperto che mi sbagliavo, quando hai ottenuto quel ruolo al posto mio.”  
“Non sono qui per dimostrarti nulla.” Quelle parole arrivarono come uno sparo, come se Louis stesse solo aspettando di dirle. Il castano sbatté le palpebre, ma tenne comunque gli occhi fissi sul volto del riccio. “Non devo farlo.”  
“Non te l'ho chiesto.”  
“Bene.”  
Harry inspirò. “Bene.”  
Bevvero di nuovo in silenzio, e Harry lo trovò confortante. Tuttavia, toccava a lui farsi avanti adesso. Aveva la sensazione che Louis si fosse fatto avanti per primo per cercare di chiarire qualunque cosa ci fosse tra loro. Non si era risolto nulla e quella piccola faida non era finita, ma era stato comunque un primo passo.  
“Allora, perché odi così tanto LA?” Chiese Harry. Fu la prima cosa che gli venne in mente.  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle. “È così pretenziosa.”  
“Capisco cosa intendi,” disse Harry. Si tirò indietro i capelli con una mano. “Non è il luogo affascinante e perfetto che tutti vogliono far credere.”  
“Neanche un po’.” Concordò Louis.  
“Penso che devi solo guardare dietro la sua facciata, però.” Harry fece roteare il bourbon nel suo bicchiere, osservando le luci perdersi nel liquido ambrato. “Ha i suoi lati positivi.”  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle. “Può essere. Ma non li ho ancora visti.”  
“Mi chiedo se tu abbia guardato veramente questa città,” borbottò Harry.  
“Comunque.” Louis si schiarì la gola. “Cosa dovrei sapere di te? Meglio non farci trovare impreparati per quelle interviste.”  
“Che cosa _sai_?” Chiese Harry, sinceramente curioso. Ormai avevano trascorso un bel po’ di tempo insieme, e proprio come il riccio aveva imparato alcune cose su Louis, Louis avrebbe dovuto imparare alcune cose su di lui. “Credo tu abbia ormai capito qualcosa su di me.”  
“Non proprio,” rispose Louis. “Intendo. Non abbiamo parlato molto, vero?”  
“Adori la tua famiglia,” disse Harry, decidendo che se avesse iniziato, anche Louis probabilmente avrebbe detto qualcosa su di lui. “Hai almeno una sorella. Sei un buon amico di Liam Payne, così buono che lui ti permette di vivere con lui. Sei testardo e ti piace avere ragione.”  
Louis lo guardò per un momento, con un'espressione vacua. “È tutto quello che hai imparato su di me?”  
“Puoi anche essere divertente,” aggiunse Harry. “Scherzi con Barbara, e con la tua assistente. Intorno a me, lo usi più come difesa, però. Sarcasmo.”  
Fischiettando, Louis annuì. “Un vero psicologo.”  
“Sono serio, Louis.” Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. Louis lo stava facendo di nuovo; usare il sarcasmo per nascondere ciò che stava davvero pensando. “Ora tocca a te.”  
“E va bene.” Louis prese un altro sorso dal suo bicchiere. “Sei pretenzioso. Ti piace essere unico, e tenere alta questa pretesa è importante per te. Così importante che leggi libri analitici sull’aereo invece di guardare film stupidi. Probabilmente ti piace guardare solo i film in cui ci sei tu, altrimenti non sono abbastanza, per te.”  
Harry si accigliò, sentendosi un po’ ferito. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto lasciare che il rancore di Louis lo colpisse, eppure faceva male essere percepito in una luce così falsa. “Non sei serio. Non è quello che sono.”  
Louis lo guardò, sollevando una spalla. “Come potrei saperlo, Harry? Ti piace L.A.”  
“È solo questo quello che ti viene in mente?” Harry emise una risata non divertita.  
“No.” Louis disse dopo un momento di esitazione, poi sospirò. “Non ne ho proprio idea. Ecco perché te l’ho chiesto.”  
Harry meditò sulla sua risposta. Non gli piaceva che Louis pensasse quelle cose di lui; eppure, non pensava che toccasse a lui fargli cambiare idea. Era stato lui a fare il primo passo, e aveva cercato di versare acqua su un fuoco ormai troppo vivo. Louis non aveva nemmeno fatto uno sforzo.  
Gettando la testa all'indietro Harry svuotò il bicchiere, poi si alzò e si appoggiò al bancone. Louis lo guardò, i suoi occhi azzurri diventarono improvvisamente grigi, e non erano così luminosi come qualche minuto prima. C’era insicurezza dietro di essi, qualcosa che Harry aveva visto solo una volta prima, quando erano usciti insieme su quel tappeto rosso.  
Quel giorno era andato incontro a Louis, ma non lo avrebbe fatto adesso.  
“Invece ce l’hai, Louis,” disse Harry, posando di nuovo il bicchiere. “Hai un'idea. Ed è un’idea che ti sei fatto prima ancora di incontrarmi. Non stai nemmeno cercando di vedere oltre.”  
Le labbra di Louis formarono una linea sottile, ma non rispose. Se avesse avuto qualcosa da dire, Harry non avrebbe comunque aspettato. Quindi, si voltò e tornò nella sua stanza.  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis gemette quando squillò il telefono accanto al suo letto. Si trascinò verso il comodino e afferrò la cornetta, rispondendo con un grugnito.  
“Buongiorno, signor Tomlinson. Questa è la sua sveglia.”  
Louis mormorò qualche cenno d’assenso, non ancora pronto ad aprire gli occhi.  
“C’è qualcos'altro di cui ha bisogno?” Chiese la donna sull'altra linea.  
“No, grazie.” Replicò Louis, costringendosi ad aprire gli occhi ed alzarsi.  
“La colazione sarà pronta tra trenta minuti, signore,” gli ricordò con voce amichevole. “Buona giornata.”  
La linea si interruppe quando Louis disse rispose un “Grazie, anche a te.” Inclinò la testa e scrollò le spalle prima di riagganciare il telefono. Strofinandosi gli occhi, sbadigliò, chiedendosi se fosse riuscito a dormire per più di due ore.  
Una volta sotto la doccia rilasciò un profondo sospiro, sfregandosi le mani sul viso. Dopo che Harry aveva lasciato il bar, Louis era rimasto per un altro drink. Aveva pensato più volte alle parole del più piccolo, consapevole che il riccio avesse ragione.  
Aveva ragione anche quando aveva detto che Louis era orgoglioso. Ed era proprio il suo orgoglio a rendergli difficile fare un passo verso Harry, fargli ammettere che era stato testardo e che si era sbagliato su di lui. Era quello che lo aveva tenuto sveglio tutta la notte, ed ora era stranamente spaventato da ciò che sarebbe successo stamattina.  
Non riusciva nemmeno a capire perché ce l’avesse così tanto con Harry, perché il riccio gli era così antipatico. C’era… qualcosa in lui che gli faceva pizzicare la pelle, che gli strisciava sotto la cute e lo faceva sentire quasi a disagio. Louis non poteva spiegare quella sensazione, ma non poteva nemmeno ignorarla.  
Bussarono alla sua porta quando si stava infilando un maglione. Un cameriere portò due vassoi e Louis si accigliò, prima di vedere Barbara sulla porta. Sembrava sveglia e bella pimpante e seguì il cameriere nella stanza.  
“Buongiorno Lou,” disse, posando una piccola borsa. “Ho pensato che avessi bisogno di una mano quindi sono qui per occuparmi del tuo trucco e di tutto ciò che riguarda il tuo aspetto. Cosa ne pensi?”  
“Harry cosa dirà di tutto questo?” Chiese Louis, osservando la sua borsa.  
“Che questo mi darà il tempo di fare colazione,” rispose Harry, entrando anche lui nella stanza. Aveva la metà superiore dei capelli legati in una crocchia ed indossava jeans scuri e una camicia blu. Aveva dei motivi bianchi che Louis non riusciva bene a distinguere.  
Louis lo guardò gettarsi di peso sul grande letto, prendendo uno dei vassoi dal comodino. Tornò poi a guardare Barbara e si strinse nelle spalle, prendendo posto sulla sedia che la ragazza aveva già trascinato in mezzo alla stanza.  
Osservò poi di nuovo Harry, il quale era comodamente appollaiato sul letto e stava mangiando della frutta. Uccelli, pensò Louis. I motivi sulla camicia di Harry erano uccelli.  
“Davvero, Styles?” Chiese Louis, incapace di nascondere il divertimento nella sua voce. “Frutta per colazione?”  
Harry scrollò le spalle, prendendo un altro pezzo di mela. “Problemi?”  
“No, rispecchia molto la tua immagine,” disse Louis.  
“Sono contento che la mia immagine sia intatta, allora.” Harry si mise una mano sul petto e prese la sua tazza.  
Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Louis si voltò e lasciò che Barbara si prendesse cura dei suoi capelli bagnati. Stava già mettendo qualche strano prodotto tra le sue ciocche e ridacchiava piano.  
“Cosa c'è di così divertente?” chiese.  
“Voi due,” rispose lei. “State sempre a battibeccare.”  
“Come una vecchia coppia sposata,” fece notare Harry. “Abbiamo perfezionato la nostra recita.”  
“Non avete perfezionato nulla,” replicò Barbara, prendendo un asciugacapelli. “Ragazzi, fatevelo dire. Siete davvero terribili. Se oggi crederanno a questa recita ne resterei davvero sorpresa.”  
Accese l’asciugacapelli e Louis deglutì a fatica, sentendo di nuovo l’ansia alla bocca dello stomaco. Barbara aveva ragione. Nessuno gli avrebbe creduto se continuavano a comportarsi e a gestire le cose in questo modo. Non c’era niente di amichevole tra di loro, figuriamoci di affettuoso.  
Silenziosamente, Louis si lasciò truccare da Barbara, cercando di inventare qualcosa da poter dire a Harry. Qualcosa per costruire un ponte e rendere meno imbarazzanti le interviste. Sfortunatamente, non aveva idea di cosa dire.  
“Okay, stai bene,” disse Barbara, accarezzandogli una spalla. “Fai colazione. Ora mi prenderò cura di Harry.”  
Louis si alzò dalla sedia e vide Harry rotolare giù dal letto. Lasciò il vassoio sul suo piumone, estraendo l’elastico dai capelli. I ricci ribelli gli ricaddero sulle spalle come onde e Louis sentì di nuovo quel pizzicore sotto la pelle, quella pulsazione irritante.  
Sedendosi sul letto, Louis prese il suo vassoio e ci trovò sopra delle fette di torta, toast, marmellate e caffè. “Che tipo di colazione è?”  
“Qui in Italia servono una colazione dolce.” Gli disse Barbara.  
“Perché Harry ha avuto delle cose diverse?” Louis si accigliò, guardando il piatto vuoto di Harry. “A lui non hanno portato una colazione dolce.”  
“Perché l'ho ordinata?” Disse Harry.  
“Mangialo e basta, Louis. Pranzerai molto meglio dopo.” Barbara alzò gli occhi al cielo. “La loro colazione è davvero molto buona.”  
E Louis potrebbe aver bisogno di quel caffè, dopotutto. Sospirando, iniziò a mangiare. Era tutto disgustosamente dolce, ma comunque buono. Gli diede la giusta dose di energia per affrontare la giornata.  
Barbara si congedò dopo aver finito di acconciare Harry, lasciandoli soli. Julia sarebbe arrivata da un momento all'altro per parlare loro delle interviste ed organizzare il tutto. Ciò non gli dava molto tempo da passare da soli.  
“Devo prendere i miei occhiali da sole?” Chiese Harry mentre si sedeva sul divano, con un braccio gettato sullo schienale.  
Louis si accigliò, camminando lentamente. “I tuoi occhiali da sole?”  
“Probabilmente pensi che io sia il tipo di persona che indossa occhiali da sole in stanze buie.” Harry scrollò le spalle. “Non mi dispiacerebbe soddisfare quell'immagine.”  
“Mi stai prendendo in giro?” Louis sollevò un sopracciglio.  
“Direi che è il contrario.” Harry ghignò, incrociando le gambe.  
Louis si sedette accanto a lui, alzandosi le maniche del maglione. “Sei una piccola merda, lo sai, Styles?”  
Harry fece un sorrisetto e sembrò molto contento, e questo fece di nuovo pizzicare la pelle di Louis, gli fece di nuovo provare quella strana sensazione. Non aveva ancora trovato il modo di fermarla.  
“Questo va a pennello con la percezione che hai di me, non è vero?” Chiese Harry, inclinando la testa.  
“Vuoi stare zitto?” Louis si sporse in avanti ed allungò una mano per afferrare il braccio di Harry.  
Ciò indusse una reazione nel ragazzo, i suoi occhi si allargarono un po’, la bocca si spalancò. Louis si avvicinò ancora di più, i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Harry, mantenendo il contatto visivo. Il riccio lo fissò a sua volta e, per la prima volta, Louis notò che i suoi occhi erano verdi; verde scuro, cosparsi di ambra.  
Quando Harry sbatté le palpebre, le sue ciglia svolazzarono e il suo sguardo si abbassò, quindi Louis si ritrasse. In quel momento, si accorse di aver trattenuto il respiro per tutto il tempo. Rilasciò un sospiro e districò le dita dal braccio del riccio, la pelle che bruciava nel punto in cui si erano toccati.  
“Ho capito, va bene?” Disse Louis, la sua voce che suonava tenue nelle orecchie. “Mi sbagliavo. E volevo convincermi del contrario.”  
Harry lo fissò, un solco tra le sopracciglia. Annuì lentamente e aprì la bocca per parlare, ma la porta si aprì proprio in quel momento e Julia entrò, interrompendoli.  
“Okay, ragazzi, siamo pronti per iniziare,” disse, allegra come sempre. “La prima intervista è tra cinque minuti.”  
Louis fece un balzo all’indietro, lasciando un grande spazio tra di loro. Si schiarì la gola e incrociò le braccia davanti al petto. Anche Harry si allonanò, incrociando le dita sul grembo.  
Entrarono poi due cameriere; una raccolse i vassoi, l'altra invece iniziò a sistemare il letto di Louis. Una terza si avvicinò per appoggiare un nuovo vassoio con due bicchieri e una bottiglia d’acqua sul tavolo di fronte a loro.  
Julia si avvicinò ai due ragazzi, inclinando la testa e aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Avete perso la voce?”  
“No, è tutto a posto. Siamo pronti.” Disse Harry facendo un respiro profondo, Louis riuscì a percepire la tensione dell’altro ragazzo, la stessa tensione che poggiava tra le sue scapole.  
“La prima intervista è con Kiss Kiss Italia,” disse Julia, apparentemente soddisfatta di quella risposta.  
_Kiss Kiss_, ripeté Louis nella sua testa, non sicuro se trovasse il nome ridicolo o se fosse bizzarro. Aveva quasi baciato Harry Styles qualche minuto prima, si rese conto improvvisamente. Questo pensiero gli fece stringere la gola e dovette costringersi a non guardare Harry.  
“Avete dieci minuti con loro prima che vi mandi i prossimi intervistatori,” continuò Julia, con gli occhi incollati su un elenco nella sua cartellina. “Qualche domanda?”  
Un milione. Louis aveva un milione di domande, ma non pensava che Julia fosse la persona giusta a cui chiedere. Scosse lentamente la testa.  
“Perfetto. Sarò proprio qui, quindi non preoccupatevi.” Si sedette al lato della stanza, con appunti e penna pronti.  
Una donna fu condotta dentro e li salutò con calde strette di mano, presentandosi come Giulia.  
“È facile,” disse Harry, stringendo la mano un po’ più a lungo del necessario e sorridendole in modo affascinante. “Giulia.”  
Lei ridacchiò e Louis scosse leggermente la testa, spingendo il fianco di Harry. “Hai finito?”  
“Oh, non intendevo farti ingelosire,” si scusò la donna, con un accento adorabile.  
“Non preoccuparti, tesoro,” la rassicurò Louis, sorridendo il più dolcemente possibile. “Non lo sono.”  
“Incominciamo con le domande, per favore.” Ricordò Julia.  
“Va bene, sì." Giulia posò il cellulare, un’app di registrazione era già avviata sul display. Li salutò di nuovo, presentando entrambi ed il film che dovevano promuovere.  
Louis se ne dimenticava a volte. Dimenticava che se stavano facendo questo era per il film e non per la loro ‘relazione’. Le settimane passate gli avevano quasi fatto credere che quello a cui avevano fatto davvero pubblicità e promozione fosse la falsa storia d'amore tra lui ed Harry, e non il film che avevano girato insieme.  
“Com’è stato lavorare insieme nel film?” Chiese la donna, gli occhi che vagavano tra Harry e Louis.  
“Davvero bello,” disse Harry, lanciando un'occhiata a Louis. “In realtà non avevamo molte scene insieme.”  
“Sembra proprio così guardando l’anteprima del film,” concordò Giulia. “Le storie dei vostri personaggi sono parallele?”  
“Si potrebbe dire così,” rispose Louis. “Riesci a vedere cosa sta succedendo con quel bambino da due diverse prospettive. Uno è un detenuto che vuole salvare il bambino, e l’altro è un ufficiale che sa di non poterlo salvare.”  
“Si incontrano ad un certo punto?”  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “I loro destini sono collegati. In che modo, però, quello te lo rivelerà il film quando lo guarderai.”  
Lei rise, annuendo alla vaga risposta di Harry. “Come vi siete conosciuti? Sul set?”  
“In una delle prime prove, sì.” Louis guardò Harry, lo vide annuire dolcemente, come per spronarlo ad andare avanti. “Ma comunque avevamo già sentito parlare l’uno dell’altro.”  
“Ed è stato amore a prima vista?” Chiese Giulia, una luce sfacciata nei suoi occhi.  
“Assolutamente no,” disse Harry, ridendo. Il riccio lo colse di sorpresa quando allungò una mano per afferrare una delle sue. “È successo tutto molto gradualmente.”  
“Louis, quali sono le tre cose migliori di Harry?” Chiese poi, e per un momento, il cuore di Louis si fermò.  
Non aveva una risposta a quella domanda. Schiarendosi la gola, allacciò le dita con quelle di Harry, guadagnando un po’ di tempo e sorridendogli. “Innanzitutto, è molto intelligente. Legge libri di cui non ho mai sentito parlare e che probabilmente non capirò mai. Secondo, tiene molto alla salute. Mangia sempre frutta e insalate e si allena molto.” Louis non aveva idea se fosse vero. Lo aveva soltanto intuito da quegli addominali che aveva intravisto la scorsa notte. Quelli di certo si ottenevano soltanto con un allenamento diligente.  
Harry rise piano, scuotendo la testa. Sembrava sinceramente toccato da quelle dichiarazioni e, interiormente, Louis si applaudì da solo per la sua recitazione. Nulla di ciò che aveva detto erano qualità positive di Harry, perché erano cose che sinceramente gli davano sui nervi.  
Doveva esserci qualcos'altro. Qualsiasi cosa su di lui che Louis potesse in qualche modo trasformare in qualcosa di positivo. Disse la prima cosa che gli venne in mente. “I suoi occhi. I suoi occhi sono di un colore meraviglioso.”  
“È una cosa così dolce,” esclamò Giulia.  
Per un momento, Harry lo fissò intensamente e Louis non osò nemmeno guardarlo. Si schiarì invece la gola e aggiunse “Peccato che li nasconda sempre dietro gli occhiali da sole.”  
Harry sbuffò, ben consapevole a cosa si stesse riferendo il maggiore. Giulia, però, non ne era a conoscenza e, a quanto pare, trovò la cosa addirittura divertente, perché rise.  
“E Harry, cosa rende Louis un attore così eccezionale?” Chiese.  
Aveva davvero scelto le migliori domande da porre. Louis non pensava che Harry potesse trovare una risposta decente da dare all’intervistarice. Il giovane sapeva benissimo che il riccio lo vedeva come un dilettante, un falso, qualcuno che apparteneva a produzioni di basso profilo.  
“È versatile,” rispose Harry, la sua esitazione appena percettibile. “Riesce a fare ruoli sia comici che seri. Tuttavia, è stato scelto spesso per quelli comici, e per un motivo valido mi sa. Concentra le sue forze su ciò che penso gli si adatti meglio.”  
Stai al tuo posto, era quello che voleva dire davvero. Louis si costrinse a sorridere quando Giulia sorrise di nuovo, ovviamente contenta di quella risposta.  
“Posso chiedervi di mandare un messaggio agli ascoltatori?” Chiese poi.  
Successivamente, scattarono una foto insieme per l'account twitter della stazione radio, Giulia seduta in mezzo a loro, le braccia gettate attorno a Harry e Louis. Poi, se ne andò rapidamente così come si era presentata.  
“È andata abbastanza bene, no?” Chiese Julia, scarabocchiando qualcosa. “Le prossime sono tutte stazioni radio. Le interviste TV iniziano dopo pranzo.”  
Il che significava che la parte difficile stava per arrivare. Davanti alle telecamere dovevano essere ancora più convincenti. Louis non era sicuro di riuscire a farlo. Sentiva che questa prima intervista era stata un disastro. Come avrebbe potuto convincere le persone che gli piaceva – anzi, che _amava_ \- Harry Styles?  
Harry bevve la sua acqua, sembrava tranquillo e calmo. Ma quando Louis lo guardò più da vicino, vide la tensione e il disagio scritto sul suo volto. Per la prima volta, si rese conto di non essere solo. Anche Harry sembrava soffrire per tutto ciò che stava succedendo.  
Per qualche strana ragione, Louis non riuscì a trovare confortante la cosa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry si sentiva stanco morto quando gli ultimi intervistatori se ne andarono. Prese uno dei cuscini e se lo poggiò sul petto, abbracciandolo, pronto ad addormentarsi sul posto. Sbadigliò, senza preoccuparsi di coprirsi la bocca.  
“Non hai dormito bene la scorsa notte?” Chiese Oli, sedendosi nella poltrona di fronte a lui.  
Louis era andato in bagno e Julia era impegnata a dire ai tecnici dove mettere le loro attrezzature. Avrebbero fatto un altro giro di interviste la mattina prima di partire per Barcellona.  
“È il jetlag,” Harry decise di rispondere. Non doveva sapere che in realtà non era riuscito a dormire per colpa di Louis Tomlinson.  
“Porteranno la cena tra un minuto.” Oli indicò le persone ancora occupate con le telecamere. “Non appena se ne andranno quei tizi.”  
Harry annuì, non davvero interessato alla cosa. Voleva solo tornare nella sua stanza e sprofondare nel letto. La cena, tuttavia, era un’idea allettante. Era affamato e non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto mangiare qualcosa prima di andare a letto.  
Louis tornò, sembrando stanco e sfinito. Si stava massaggiando gli occhi con una mano, mentre con l’altra si stava togliendo i capelli dal viso. Harry non se n’era accorto prima, ma il maglione gli stava abbastanza grande ed il maggiore sembrava ancora più piccolo in quel modo.  
La cena fu servita su un carrello, diversi piatti e ciotole erano disposti su dei vassoi. Un odore delizioso raggiunse le narici di Harry, e mentre guardava Louis ispezionare i piatti, cercò di fare uno sforzo ed alzarsi dal divano.  
“Oli?” Chiese Julia da dietro di loro. “Vieni?”  
Alzandosi, Oli tirò Louis in un abbraccio. “Cerca di riposarti il più possibile, okay?”  
Louis annuì, nascondendo il viso contro la spalla di Oli per un momento. Poi lo lasciò andare e si lasciò cadere di nuovo accanto a Harry. Aveva l’odore del sapone dell’hotel ed i suoi capelli erano letteralmente un disastro, sparati in tutte le direzioni.  
Quando sentì il clic della serratura della porta, Harry chiuse gli occhi e lasciò andare un respiro pesante. “È stato estenuante.”  
Louis annuì in accordo.  
“Sto morendo di fame.”  
“Anche io.” Louis si alzò di nuovo e tornò con due piatti, allungandone uno per Harry.  
“Grazie.” Il riccio chiuse gli occhi al primo morso. Il cibo italiano era davvero un qualcosa di sublime.  
“Lo è davvero,” concordò Louis, e Harry si rese conto di averlo detto ad alta voce.  
Per un po’ mangiarono in silenzio, divorando entrambi il loro pasto. Louis si era tolto le scarpe e aveva nascosto i piedi sotto al suo corpo. Sembrava molto più a suo agio e comodo in quella posizione.  
“Oli,” disse Harry quando il suo piatto era vuoto. “Voi due sembrate essere davvero molto amici.”  
Louis annuì. “Lo conosco da anni ormai, abbiamo frequentato la stessa scuola.”  
“Quindi fa parte della tua famiglia, se così si può dire.” Harry pensò a quanto avrebbe voluto avere una parte della sua famiglia sempre con lui. “È abbastanza intelligente.”  
Scrollando le spalle, Louis svuotò il suo piatto e lo mise sul tavolo. “Non è davvero tagliato per fare questo lavoro. Ma ci prova, e avere lui accanto mi fa sentire più protetto. Se questo ha un senso.”  
“Non è di certo come Paul,” concordò Harry. “Ma penso che gli importi davvero di te.”  
Louis mormorò. “Si, è vero. Gli piaccio per quello che sono. Non succede così tanto spesso.”  
Harry alzò i piedi sul tavolo, inclinando la testa per guardare Louis. Aveva gli occhi chiusi e la testa appoggiata allo schienale del divano. Questa posizione gli lasciava esposto il collo, ed il suo profilo era in netto contrasto con la luce fioca della lampada dietro di lui.  
“Non ci sono molte persone di cui fidarsi, vero?” Chiese Harry.  
“Specialmente dopo il coming out,” rispose Louis. Si strinse le braccia attorno al busto, come se avesse freddo. “Cercano di avvicinarsi a te soltanto per avere una storia da raccontare ed un po’ di notorietà. Non sai mai di chi puoi davvero fidarti. Bisogna stare davvero attenti.”  
Harry poteva solo immaginare quanto fosse difficile. Non aveva mai dovuto affrontare tutto quello che derivava da un coming out pubblico, e forse era stato ingiusto giudicare Louis per il modo in cui aveva gestito il tutto. Il tipo di attenzione che aveva ricevuto per aver fatto coming out probabilmente non era quello che lui aveva desiderato.  
“È per questo che sei diventato un attore?” Harry guardò fuori dalla finestra, non sicuro di voler vedere la reazione di Louis. “Perché stavi già fingendo di essere qualcun altro?”  
Louis rimase in silenzio per un qualche minuto, si sedette composto e cambiò posizione, girandosi completamente verso di lui. “Forse un po’. Mi è sempre piaciuto recitare, fin dai tempi della scuola, e sentivo di avere un certo talento. Dopotutto, ero riuscito ad ingannare tutti quelli che mi circondavano - incluso me stesso - per anni. E nessuno aveva sospettato mai nulla.”  
Harry in quel momento si ritrovò molto in Louis e nelle sue parole. Anche lui aveva mentito su chi fosse davvero per molto tempo. L’unica differenza era che aveva compiuto il grande passo per togliersi quella maschera un po’ prima di Louis.  
“Non credo che sia stata l'unica ragione,” continuò Louis, con gli occhi bassi. Sembrava pallido nella luce artificiale della stanza. “Ho immaginato fosse un po’ come dipingere. Le persone dipingono ciò che vogliono vedere, dipingono come vogliono che sia qualcuno. E ho pensato che non dovevo essere il pittore quando invece posso essere il dipinto.”  
Harry inclinò la testa, accigliato leggermente. “Il dipinto?”  
“Le persone dipingono ciò che desiderano e ciò che sognano. E a me piace pensare che in questo modo posso lasciare che le persone mi dipingano in un milione di sogni diversi. Possono scegliere chi vogliono che io sia.”  
“E chi vuoi essere tu?” Chiese Harry. “Non conta anche questo?”  
Louis gli sorrise, scrollando leggermente le spalle. “Posso scegliere tra quei dipinti ed essere la versione che preferisco.”  
“E questo non è scappare da chi sei veramente?” Harry si accigliò più profondamente. Era romantico, il modo in cui lo aveva descritto Louis. Una visione molto romantica di fare l’attore. Eppure, era molto lontana dalla realtà.  
“Mi stai di nuovo psicoanalizzando, Styles?” chiese Louis sorridendo.  
Harry sbuffò. “Sei tu a paragonarti a un dipinto, Tomlinson.”  
Louis rise di nuovo ed Harry lo prese come un segno che era troppo stanco per controbattere. In realtà anche lui si sentiva davvero stanco, ed anche se solo la metà delle cose che Louis aveva detto aveva un senso, gli avevano comunque dato alcune intuizioni sulla persona che era realmente. Si sentì come se Louis gli avesse aperto le porte del suo essere per la prima volta, quella sera, e quella fu una vittoria.  
“Sarà più facile, vero?” Louis chiese, ed Harry scosse la testa, ridestandosi dai suoi pensieri  
“Cosa?” Chiese Harry.  
“Le interviste.” Louis si alzò dal divano e si avvicinò al suo letto. “Oggi mi è sembrato abbastanza imbarazzante, a dirla tutta. Ma miglioreremo in questo, non è vero?”  
Harry lo guardò e arrossì quando Louis si tolse il maglione. Si alzò rapidamente dal divano anche lui. “Le domande si ripeteranno. Saremo più bravi a rispondere, col passare del tempo.”  
“Lo spero," borbottò il maggiore, quindi tornò verso di lui, indossando una maglietta. “Dessert?” Chiese, osservando il cibo rimasto sul carrello.  
“No, grazie,” rispose Harry, sorridendo debolmente. “Non voglio rovinare il mio programma alimentare salutare.”  
Louis roteò gli occhi, ma nemmeno lui prese niente.  
“Credo che andrò a letto.” Harry raccolse le sue scarpe ed afferrò la chiave magnetica dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans.  
Louis lo seguì. “Ehi,” disse quando Harry aprì la porta.  
Il riccio si voltò, sorpreso dalla vicinanza di Louis. I loro petti si scontrarono e Harry fece un passo indietro in modo affrettato. Louis nascose le mani in tasca e abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento.  
“Penso davvero quello che ho detto stamattina.”  
Harry inclinò la testa. “Cosa intendi?”  
Louis lo guardò brevemente. “Sono stato uno stronzo ieri sera. Hai cercato di semplificare questa cosa e ti ho completamente chiuso fuori.”  
Harry rimase sorpreso, tanto che non sapeva proprio cosa dire e restò in silenzio per alcuni momenti. “È-- va tutto bene.”  
Louis sorrise brevemente, sollevando una spalla. “Grazie.”  
Brutalmente onesto, pensò Harry, e cercò di immettere un po’ d’aria nei polmoni. Louis poteva essere brutalmente onesto, se voleva. E questa sua parte era molto più difficile da gestire rispetto al suo essere sarcastico e aggressivo. Harry non aveva idea di come rispondere.  
Restarono in silenzio per qualche secondo. Harry voleva allungare la mano per toccare il maggiore, voleva trovare le parole giuste da dire. Louis appariva delicato e piccolo, il suo corpo illuminato dalla piccola luce che proveniva dall’altra parte della stanza, i suoi capelli disordinati, la sua pelle pallida. Ad un tratto Louis sollevò la testa, c’era qualcosa nei suoi occhi quando lo guardò; un luccichio, qualcosa di coraggioso, qualcosa di giocoso. “Tuttavia, non accetterò di farmi prendere per il culo da te,” disse, tornando improvvisamente il solito stronzo, orgoglioso, impavido, sfacciato. “Solo per essere chiari, Styles.”  
Harry non poté fare a meno di ridere. “Non lo pensavo assolutamente.”  
“Dobbiamo entrambi far funzionare questa cosa, e io farò la mia parte.” Louis incrociò le braccia davanti al petto. “E tu farai la tua.”  
“Tutto ciò che è necessario,” concordò Harry. Si voltò di nuovo, ancora sorridendo tra sé e sé. “Buona notte, Louis.”  
“Ci vediamo domattina,” disse il maggiore, chiudendo la porta.  
Quella notte, Harry si addormentò non appena la sua testa toccò il cuscino; era turbato, ma non nello stesso modo della sera precedente. Non era andata benissimo oggi, ma almeno avevano deciso di lavorare e impegnarsi per raggiungere lo stesso obiettivo.  
Quella notte sognò Louis che gli afferrava il braccio, le dita calde e sottili, gli occhi blu chiaro, un mare in cui Harry era annegato e da cui non riusciva ad uscire. Louis in piedi dietro di lui, i loro petti che si toccavano mentre lui si voltava, lasciandolo scosso ed eccitato.  
Tutto questo non era assolutamente previsto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eccoci qui con il quarto capitolo! Fateci sapere se la storia vi sta piacendo, potete lasciare una recensione oppure commentare su Twitter all'hashtag #PMIAMDFF.   
  



	5. Capitolo 5 – Gravi danni.

** Paint Me In A Million Dreams **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo cinque - Gravi danni. **  
  
  
  


** **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Vorrei poter essere qua durante il periodo Natalizio,” disse Harry non appena salirono sull’aereo che li avrebbe portati via da Berlino. “I mercatini di Natale in Germania sono tutt’altra cosa.”  
Louis annuì, osservando la pioggia cadere fuori dal finestrino. Per i due giorni in cui erano rimasti a Berlino, aveva piovuto costantemente. Louis pensava che la città fosse diversa da Londra. La pioggia si addiceva più alla sua Londra che alla capitale tedesca.  
All’interno dell’aereo, Louis si sedette accanto a Oli, mentre Harry e Barbara presero posto dietro di loro.  
“State migliorando notevolmente.” Disse Oli, allacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza.  
Louis sorrise stancamente. “Suppongo di si.”  
Erano diventati più bravi a sopportarsi a vicenda. Dopo Roma, avevano instaurato una sorta di tregua. Entrambi avevano deciso di adempiere ai doveri del contratto e prendere sul serio la loro finta relazione. Ciò non significava che sarebbero andati d’accordo per sempre, era soltanto una tregua momentanea, niente di più.  
Harry lo faceva ancora irritare più di qualsiasi altra persona sulla faccia della terra. Durante quella prima mattina a Roma, Louis aveva perso la testa per un secondo – un secondo in cui aveva pensato che l’irritazione nei confronti dell’altro ragazzo potesse essere cancellata baciandolo. Non poteva negare che Harry fosse sexy e molto attraente, ma questo non giustificava i suoi pensieri.  
Louis aveva provato a bandire quel pensiero dalla sua testa e dimenticare tutto ciò che era successo. Non era stato altro che un momento di debolezza. Adesso la sua mente funzionava di nuovo in modo chiaro e lucido.  
Il più delle volte, almeno.  
A Barcellona, avevano avuto un po’ di tempo per visitare la città. Ogni volta che Louis andava nella città spagnola, se ne innamorava perdutamente un po’ di più. Sembrava che anche ad Harry piacesse in modo particolare, dal momento che era rimasto affascinato da ogni singola pietra e da ogni singolo edificio presente a Barcellona.  
Erano stati obbligati a visitare la casa di Gaudì, per assicurarsi che fossero visti insieme. Molte persone avevano scattato delle foto e chiesto loro di fare dei selfie. Come gli era stato imposto di fare dai loro team, avevano acconsentito a tutte le richieste e si erano comportati come una coppia innamorata per tutto il tempo.  
Tutto questo aveva anche i suoi lati positivi, in fondo. Louis si era reso conto che tenere la mano di qualcuno era qualcosa che voleva davvero. Non appena sarebbe scaduto il contratto, avrebbe trovato un uomo di cui innamorarsi e a cui tenere la mano per strada. Qualcuno da baciare. E con cui fare tanto sesso.  
Dio, gli mancava il sesso. Era passato tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che aveva condiviso il letto con qualcuno che non fosse una delle sue sorelle. Voleva sentire il calore di un altro corpo vicino al suo, voleva la passione – voleva tutto quanto. Non aveva deciso di fare coming out per poi mettersi in un angolino e non fare nulla, doveva darsi da fare.  
Tutto ciò che voleva era una relazione reale e stabile. Forse avrebbe dovuto cercare un po’ prima di trovare la persona giusta per lui, ma Dio, sperava che il tipo giusto sarebbe arrivato al più presto. Louis non aveva più voglia di aspettare.  
Pensò alla foto che avevano scattato a Parigi. Harry si era lamentato del fatto che fosse troppo banale e scontata; Louis invece aveva semplicemente pensato che, un giorno, gli sarebbe piaciuto tornare nella suite con vista sulla Torre Eiffel e fare una _vera_ foto come quella con la persona che amava al suo fianco.  
Era un romanticone, che poteva farci.  
Oli li aveva fotografati insieme sul balcone della suite di Harry, con le spalle rivolte alla fotocamera, le braccia di Harry intorno alla sua vita, le luci della città che li illuminavano e la Torre Eiffel bellissima e luminosa in lontananza. Harry aveva messo l’immagine sul suo profilo Instagram in bianco e nero.  
Julia era stata al settimo cielo. La loro relazione era la più discussa in tutta Hollywood, se non in tutto il mondo. Nessuna delle precedenti false relazioni di Harry aveva avuto tanto successo. Tutti erano interessati alla loro vita e avevano conquistato tantissimi nuovi fan. Inoltre, erano state create delle pagine, online, dedicate alla loro relazione.  
Ciò significava che tutto quello che stavano facendo per convincere la gente non era poi così squallido e meschino. Louis aveva letto molti commenti sotto la foto pubblicata dal riccio a Parigi e anche dalla sua, e tutti ripetevano quanto fossero felici del fatto che Harry avesse smesso di portare avanti delle false relazioni e avesse trovato, finalmente, una persona reale da amare.  
Stranamente, tutto ciò lo aveva fatto sentire sbagliato. Si sentiva male a pensare al fatto che stava deludendo così tante persone. Si sarebbero resi conto, prima o poi, che la loro storia non era altro che una finzione come tutte le altre, che erano stati traditi ancora una volta. Poi di nuovo, probabilmente se ne sarebbero dimenticati presto e avrebbero dedicato le loro attenzioni a qualsiasi altra cosa eccitante accaduta a Hollywood.  
“Hai interviste tutto il giorno, lunedì.” Disse Oli, scorrendo il calendario sul telefono. “Ho appena ricevuto la conferma dall’autista. Verranno a prenderti alle sei.”  
Louis annuì, cercando di memorizzare le informazioni ricevute. Avrebbe passato la domenica provando a adattarsi al fuso orario e dedicandosi a sé stesso.  
Dopo la settimana infernale appena passata, non vedeva l’ora di essere da solo per rilassarsi. Essere costantemente circondato da persone era estenuante. Non vedeva l’ora di trascorrere una giornata pigra sul divano, guardando la tv e mangiando cibo spazzatura.  
L’aereo decollò e Louis chiuse gli occhi. Successivamente, Oli andò a chiacchierare con Julia poche file dietro di loro. Louis decise di ascoltare un po’ di musica per non pensare a nulla quando Harry si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul sedile accanto al suo.  
“Ho parlato con Julia prima,” disse il riccio, giocando con il bordo della sua maglietta. “Per il fine settimana.”  
Quel fottuto fine settimana. Louis serrò la mascella e si guardò le mani. “Quindi?”  
“Se io-” Harry fece una pausa, schiarendosi la voce. “Dato che ti accompagnerò a casa della tua famiglia, non avrò la possibilità di vedere la mia mentre siamo in Inghilterra.”  
“Che merda.” Borbottò Louis, lanciando un’occhiata al riccio.  
“Julia ha detto che, se sei d’accordo, potremmo andare a casa mia domenica, invece di tornare subito a Londra.” Harry smise di agitarsi e di giocherellare con le dita. “Solo per un pranzo.”  
Non c’era modo che Louis potesse negare una cosa del genere ad Harry. Per quanto il più piccolo gli desse fastidio, e per quanto Louis non lo sopportasse, sapeva che Harry trascorreva pochissimo tempo con i suoi genitori. Sarebbero rimasti in Inghilterra soltanto per pochi giorni, prima di ripartire per Oslo, ed era giusto che anche Harry avesse la possibilità di salutare la famiglia.  
“Vuole che ci andiamo insieme?” Chiese quando notò che Harry lo stava fissando impaziente.  
“Ha detto che potremmo essere paparazzati insieme alla mia famiglia.” Harry distolse lo sguardo. “Sarebbe una bella opportunità.”  
“La tua famiglia è d’accordo?” Disse Louis, increspando le labbra in una smorfia.  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “Immagino che a loro andrà bene, così come è andato bene alla tua famiglia.”  
Louis odiava il fatto che dovessero coinvolgere anche le loro famiglie per avere delle foto da condividere sui social media e dare più credibilità alla loro relazione. Lo stunt stava andando così bene che Julia aveva escogitato un milione di idee su come vendere ulteriormente la loro immagine.  
“Certo,” rispose infine, tornando a guardare fuori dal finestrino. “Non voglio tenerti lontano dalla tua famiglia.”  
Harry sospirò profondamente. “Grazie.”  
Louis si limitò a scrollare le spalle senza voltarsi. Aspettò finchè il riccio non si fu rialzato per tornare comodo sul suo sedile, stringendo le mani a pugno.  
Era troppo chiedere un giorno per sé stesso, a quanto pare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry guardò attentamente la casa di fronte a loro quando Louis fermò la macchina. Era enorme, almeno tre piani, ed aveva un grosso cortile che la circondava.  
“Eccoci,” disse Louis scendendo dall’auto. “Questa è casa mia.”  
La guida da Londra fino a Doncaster era stata una tortura. Harry, di solito, amava i lunghi viaggi, ma con il maggiore era stata una lotta continua su quale radio ascoltare, battibecchi di ogni tipo e silenzi pesanti. In un certo senso, Harry era felice di essere finalmente arrivato a destinazione. Poi però pensò che era spaventato da ciò che sarebbe successo di lì a qualche minuto. Se la famiglia di Louis era simile al maggiore, avrebbe dovuto affrontare due giorni micidiali, peggio ancora della loro esperienza in macchina.  
Louis stava già tirando fuori le valigie dal bagagliaio, sistemandole vicino al vialetto. Harry sospirò profondamente e scese dal sedile del passeggero, offrendosi di aiutarlo.  
“Prendi tutte le tue cose.” Disse Louis con tono freddo.  
Harry obbedì silenziosamente e seguì il maggiore fino all’ingresso principale. Il suo stomaco sobbalzò ed il cuore prese a battergli fuoriosamente nel petto quando Louis suonò il campanello. Questo fine settimana sarebbe potenzialmente potuto diventare uno dei peggiori di tutta la sua vita.  
La porta si aprì all’improvviso e lui trattenne il respiro.  
“Lou.” Esclamò la ragazza sulla porta, gettandosi immediatamente verso il fratello. Non doveva avere piu di quindici anni, pensò Harry. Aveva i capelli lunghi legati in una crocchia sulla testa.  
Louis si accucciò per abbracciarla. La tirò vicino al suo corpo e la fece ondeggiare leggermente. Sembravano molto intimi, nemmeno un po’ forzati. Si vedeva che si volevano bene, Harry lo aveva notato fin dal primo momento. Fratello e sorella, un’immagine perfetta.  
Nel giro di qualche istante, la ragazza corse all’interno della casa, sicuramente per avvertire gli altri. Louis la seguì con uno sguardo divertito, aveva un sorriso caldo e dolce sul volto che Harry non gli aveva mai visto prima. Louis sembrò improvvisamente ricordarsi della sua presenza, e guardandolo da sopra la spalla gli fece cenno di seguirlo all’interno.  
Harry richiuse la porta dietro di sé, poi vide la ragazza di prima tornare verso di loro correndo, sorpassarli e dirigersi su per le scale che portavano al primo piano. Harry la fissò per un momento, quando un’altra ragazza entrò nell’atrio. Era più grande della prima, sempre con i capelli scuri. Era alta e formosa - una bellissima giovane donna.  
“Guarda chi è finalmente tornato a casa.” Disse la ragazza, attirando Louis in un abbraccio. “È da troppo tempo che non ci vediamo.”  
Louis annuì, nascondendo la faccia nel collo della sorella. Il maggiore sembrava felice, ed Harry riuscì a vedere la schiena dell’altro ragazzo sollevarsi e abbassarsi mentre faceva dei respiri profondi. Sembrava quasi che Louis si stesse finalmente rilassando per la prima volta dopo mesi.  
“Sei in anticipo.” Harry distolse gli occhi da Louis e sua sorella per spostarli verso una donna che era appena entrata nella stanza. I suoi capelli erano altrettanto scuri, legati in una coda. La donna allungò una mano e lui quasi soffocò quando si rese conto che non stava parlando con il maggiore, ma si stava rivolgendo a lui. “Tu devi essere Harry.”  
Harry annuì scioccato, allungando una mano per presentarsi. “È bello conoscerla, finalmente. Grazie per avermi ospitato, mi dispiace per il disturbo.”  
“Non c’è alcun problema.” Disse, stringendogli la mano. “Se qualcuno sta creando dei casini in questa famiglia, è questo giovane qua davanti.”  
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma sembrava ancora incredibilmente felice quando abbracciò la madre. Gli sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio e strofinò il naso contro la spalla della donna, avvicinandosi ancora di più a lei. Il maggiore sembrava più giovane del solito in quel momento, le guance rosse e gli occhi lucidi.  
“Mi chiamo Jay.” Disse la donna quando Louis la lasciò andare, voltandosi nuovamente verso di lui. “E siamo felici di averti qui, tesoro.”  
“Io sono Felicitè.” Anche la sorella più grande di Louis gli tese una mano. “Una tua grande fan.”  
Probabilmente era una bugia, ma Harry prese la mano della ragazza tra le sue, sorridendo dolcemente. “Sono Harry e grazie mille, per tutto.”  
“Dai, lascia qui i tuoi bagagli, andiamo a cena.” Jay gli fece cenno di seguirlo.  
La cucina era spaziosa. Un tavolo enorme era posto al centro della stanza, e la ragazza giovane di prima era china sui fornelli mentre mescolava qualcosa in una pentola. Si voltò improvvisamente, posando il cucchiaio sul ripiano della cucina.  
Harry aggrottò leggermente la fronte, perché i capelli della ragazza adesso erano intrecciati e aveva indossato un abito scuro. Non l’aveva vista tornare giù dalle scale però, forse c’era un altro modo per scendere dal piano superiore e non ci aveva fatto caso.  
La confusione di Harry crebbe notevolmente quando la ragazzina salutò di nuovo Louis, gettandogli le braccia al collo e agganciando le gambe alla vita del maggiore. Nessuno però gli stava prestando attenzione e non osò chiedere chiarimenti.  
“Fizzy, prepara la tavola.” Disse Jay, aprendo la credenza.  
In quel momento, un’altra persona entrò in cucina, sorpassandolo velocemente. Harry si rese conto che era la ragazza che aveva incontrato prima alla porta, e che la ragazza in cucina non era altro che la sua gemella. La ragazzina teneva un bambino piccolo stretto tra le braccia, un maschietto con lunghi e ricci capelli biondi. Il bambino lo guardò senza capire chi fosse, sbattendo le palpebre velocemente.  
Harry non era sicuro di riuscire a tenere il passo.  
“Phoebe, hai salutato il nostro ospite?” Domandò Jay.  
La ragazza si voltò verso di lui. “Ciao, io sono Phoebe. Piacere di conoscerti.”  
“Il piacere è tutto mio, sono Harry.” Rispose lui, non del tutto sicuro di quello che stava dicendo.  
“So chi sei, ti ho visto in alcuni film.” Rispose la ragazza, tenendo ancora il bimbo tra le braccia.  
Harry annuì, sconcertato, e sentì Louis sbuffare alle sue spalle.  
“Lui è Ernest,” continuò Phoebe, per nulla imbarazzata dalla situazione. “Mio fratello.”  
Harry si avvicinò al bambino e si accovacciò per guardare Ernest negli occhi. “Ciao piccolo, io sono Harry.”  
Ernest inclinò la testa di lato, nascondendo il viso nella spalla della sorella, imbarazzato.  
“Quanti anni ha?” Chiese il riccio.  
“Due a gennaio. Sono i più giovani.” Rispose Phoebe.  
“Sono?” Guardò di nuovo verso il bambino.  
“Ernest e Doris, sono due gemelli.”  
Due serie di gemelli. Harry non potè fare a meno di lanciare un’occhiata a Jay, per assicurarsi del fatto che fosse una persona reale o meno. Se ne stava tranquilla in cucina, a coordinare la cena, per niente preoccupata. Ecco come apparivano i superumani, probabilmente. “Siete una grande famiglia, allora.”  
“È bello essere in tanti.” Rispose Phoebe per poi voltarsi e mettere Ernest nel box che era stato sistemato vicino al tavolo da pranzo.  
Sentendosi inutile, Harry rimase in piedi vicino alla porta, osservando la famiglia Tomlinson compiere dei gesti che per loro dovevano essere una routine quotidiana. Louis e Felicité stavano apparecchiando la tavola, parlando a voce alta e ridendo tra loro. Phoebe e la gemella stavano riempiendo delle ciotole con il cibo, Jay invece ritornò in cucina trasportando alcune bottiglie d’acqua.  
“Posso aiutarvi in qualche modo?” Si propose Harry, allungando le mani verso le bottiglie per aiutare la donna.  
“Tu siediti, tesoro,” gli disse Jay, sorridendogli gentile. “Sei nostro ospite.”  
La donna continuava a ripeterglielo, come se tutti quanti non vedessero l’ora di averlo in casa loro. Come se fosse davvero il benvenuto e non facesse tutto parte di una finzione ideata a tavolino dal loro team. Come se non fosse un intruso in quella famiglia.  
“Scusa, Doris stava facendo un po’ di casino.” Disse improvvisamente una nuova voce.  
Harry si voltò e vide un’altra donna entrare nella stanza. Aveva lunghi capelli biondo platino e indossava vestiti alla moda. Portava tra le braccia una bellissima bambina con i capelli rossi. Harry immaginò che fosse la sorella gemella di Ernest.  
“Oh, Harry Styles.” La donna lo riconobbe all’istante, arrivando di fronte a lui e tendendogli una mano per salutarlo. “Piacere di conoscerti, mi chiamo Lottie.”  
“La stilista.” Realizzò Harry in quel momento, parlando ad alta voce.  
“Sono contenta che tu abbia sentito parlare di me.” Rispose lei, divertita.  
“La mia stilista è una tua grande fan.” Le disse Harry. Forse avrebbe potuto chiamare Barbara per presentargliela.  
Lottie inclinò la testa e sorrise. “Louis me lo ha detto.”  
“Davvero?” Harry lanciò un’occhiata al maggiore, incerto su cosa pensare a riguardo. Non aveva messo in conto che Louis avrebbe potuto effettivamente raccontare alla sorella di Barbara quando la ragazza glielo aveva chiesto. Harry non aveva la più pallida idea di come funzionasse la mente dell’attore.  
“La chiamerò sicuramente, voglio conoscerla.” Continuò a dire Lottie, prendendolo per un braccio per condurlo al tavolo. “Non ci sono riuscita questa settimana, troppe cose da fare.”  
“Grazie,” mormorò il riccio. “Sarà al settimo cielo.”  
Lottie gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. “Sta facendo un buon lavoro con te, quindi sarà un piacere conoscerla e scambiarci consigli.”  
Harry rise. “Mi fa piacere sentirlo.”  
“Mi piacciono le bandane nei capelli.” Lottie gli toccò i riccioli, facendo scorrere un dito sulla fascia verde che aveva indossato quel giorno. “È stata una sua idea?”  
“Tutta opera sua, sto provando a farli crescere.” Confermò lui.  
“Ti si addice.” Lottie si sedette, indicando la sedia vicino alla sua per fargli capire di sedersi lì in modo da poter continuare il discorso. “Hai dei bei ricci.”  
“Non gli piacciono le donne, Lots.” Disse Louis, sedendosi di fronte ad Harry, poi prese una bottiglia d’acqua e riempì il bicchiere del ragazzo. “Stai sprecando il tuo tempo.”  
“Non stavo cercando di fare colpo su di lui.” Lottie alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Sto solo dicendo una cosa ovvia. Ha dei bei capelli, Louis. Non comportarti come se non te ne fossi accorto.”  
“Anche a me piacciono i tuoi capelli.” Si intromise Phoebe, posando due ciotole sul tavolo prima di sedersi accanto a lui.  
Louis scosse la testa e mormorò qualcosa sottovoce, chiaramente non trovandosi d’accordo con le sorelle. Harry si domandò perché il maggiore volesse a tutti i costi rendere questo momento spiacevole per entrambi. La sua famiglia sembrava così carina e simpatica. Se si sentivano in qualche modo offesi per la situazione incerta in cui si trovavano lui e Louis, non avevano nessuna intenzione di mostrarlo. Louis sembrava l’unico che aveva deciso di rendere imbarazzante l’intera situazione.  
Quando tutti si furono seduti, Harry osservò il caos regnare intorno a lui; tutte le mani dei presenti si allungarono sul tavolo in direzioni diverse. Phoebe e la sua gemella – Daisy, Harry imparò il suo nome in quel momento – lottavano per prendere del formaggio, Louis stava tagliando la pasta in piccoli pezzi per i due gemellini, che la stavano già afferrando con le mani per portarsela alla bocca. Felicité urlò alla madre di passarle il pane.  
“Harry.” Disse Jay quando vide il suo sguardo sconvolto. Non aveva ancora toccato cibo. “Serviti pure.”  
Harry annuì lentamente e riempì il suo piatto. Nonostante tutti stessero mangiando, rimase un casino assurdo intorno al grande tavolo. Anzi, ebbe come l’impressione che il volume si alzasse sempre di più. C’erano parecchie conversazioni in corso e lui non aveva idea su quale concentrarsi.  
“Scusa, Harry.” Disse Jay attirando la sua attenzione. “Non è sempre così caotico.”  
Harry sorrise e scrollò leggermente le spalle. “Mi piace, i bambini sono adorabili.”  
“Di solito si,” Jay gli fece l’occhiolino. “Mio figlio, invece, non si sta comportando in modo educato e gentile stasera.”  
Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia e appoggiò la mano sulla testa di Ernest. “Solo perché sta mangiando la pasta con le mani, mamma? Lascialo vivere in pace, questo povero bambino.”  
Jay non batté ciglio a quella battuta. “Molto divertente, Lou.”  
“Da dove vieni, Harry?” Domandò Lottie, distraendolo dalla conversazione tra Jay e Louis.  
“Sono cresciuto nel Cheshire, non molto lontano da qua.”  
Lottie sorrise. “Passerai a trovare anche la tua famiglia nei prossimi giorni?”  
Harry annuì. “Si, domenica. Andremo a pranzo da loro per poi tornare a Londra.”  
“Louis verrà con te?” Domandò Lottie incuriosita, alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Beh, io l’ho accompagnato qui, e lui verrà a casa mia.” Harry scrollò le spalle, prendendo il bicchiere tra le mani. “Proprio come questa visita, sarà principalmente per fare qualche foto da far vedere al pubblico.”  
“Sono davvero decisi a rendere la vostra relazione il più reale possibile.” Chiese Felicité.  
“La reazione del pubblico è stata fantastica, più di quanto si aspettassero.” Spiegò Louis. Quando Harry lo fissò, notò che il maggiore era occupato a pulire la bocca a Doris con un tovagliolo. “Abbiamo raccolto tantissimi nuovi fan con questa messa in scena, quindi hanno deciso di farci fare più cose possibili.”  
Harry rimase in silenzio, decidendo di non dire altro sulla questione. Nessuna delle sue relazioni precedenti era stata gestita in questo modo. Erano sempre state delle relazioni dove aveva dovuto mantenere un basso profilo, qualche pranzo o qualche cena con i paparazzi che scattavano delle foto, qualche evento a cui partecipare, condividere qualche foto sui social. Mai prima di quel momento avevano deciso di coinvolgere anche le famiglie.  
“Hai fratelli o sorelle?” Chiese di nuovo Lottie.  
“Una sorella maggiore.” Rispose, guardando il tavolo. “Non sapevo che Louis avesse così tanti fratelle. È una cosa bellissima.”  
Felicité sbuffò contrariata. “Non hai ritenuto necessario menzionarci, fratello?”  
“Non ritenevo necessario dire a Styles di quanti componenti fosse fatta la mia famiglia.” Rispose Louis, prendendo Ernest sulle ginocchia. “Non pensavo che gli interessasse, inoltre non sapevo che avremmo dovuto fare tutto questo.”  
“Sei impossibile,” commentò Jay con tono di rimprovero. “Non ti ho di certo cresciuto così, perché sei così odioso nei suoi confronti?”  
“È un odio reciproco,” le disse semplicemente Louis. “Ne abbiamo discusso.”  
Harry rise divertito, non riuscì a farne a meno.  
“Non penso che Harry sia così scortese nei tuoi confronti.” Replicò Jay, iniziando a raccogliere i piatti sporchi. “È un ragazzo così adorabile.”  
“Lo conosci da cinque minuti, mamma.”  
Sentendosi a disagio, Harry si alzò per aiutare a sparecchiare. Non voleva trovarsi in quella stanza durante quella conversazione.  
“Oh, smettila Styles, lascia perdere.” Gemette Louis.  
“Grazie, tesoro.” Replicò Jay rivolta a lui, dirigendosi poi in cucina.  
Harry la seguì immediatamente, felice di allontanarsi dallo sguardo giudizioso del maggiore.  
“Mi dispiace per il suo comportamento.” Jay aprì la lavastoviglie. “Sospettavo che avesse potuto comportarsi in questo modo. È molto protettivo nei nostri confronti.”  
Harry scosse la testa. “Lo capisco, io sono uguale con la mia famiglia. Cerco di tenerli fuori da tutto questo il più possibile.”  
“Ed è giusto così,” Jay poggiò una mano sul suo braccio. “Ma comunque, non vorrei che non ti sentissi a tuo agio qui con noi. Conosciamo tutta la situazione e sappiamo che nessuno di voi due ha scelto tutto questo.”  
“Beh,” ammise il riccio. “Eravamo entrambi consapevoli di quello che sarebbe successo quando abbiamo firmato il contratto.”  
Jay annuì. “Non capisco perché non andiate d’accordo. Sei il tipo di ragazzo che di solito apprezza.” Sussurrò la donna, sovrappensiero.  
Harry aprì la bocca per rispondere, poi si rese conto che non aveva una risposta adeguata. Non gli piaceva Louis, ma non sapeva nemmeno spiegarne i motivi, se glielo avessero chiesto.  
Jay sorrise ed accarezzò il suo braccio in modo materno. “Immagino che siate entrambi molto testardi.”  
“Forse,” borbottò il riccio.  
“Ad ogni modo, portiamo le valigie al piano di sopra.” Disse infine la donna, cambiando argomento. “Ti mostro la tua stanza.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis guardò la scena di fronte a lui con sguardo accusatorio. Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che la sua famiglia fosse composta da traditori, pronti ad attaccarlo alle spalle. Dan, il marito di sua madre, il padre di Doris e Ernest, era tornato a casa da un po’. Si era seduto accanto a Louis e stava parlando allegramente con Harry, sorridendogli con affetto e ridendo alle sue battute come se si stesse divertendo.  
I più grandi traditori erano Ernest e Doris, però. Praticamente erano rimasti tutta sera incollati al riccio, strillando e ridacchiando come se non si divertissero così tanto da secoli.  
“È bravo con i bambini.” Disse Dan, usando una voce affettuosa.  
“Lo amano già.” Concordò Jay.  
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo e si alzò per avvicinarsi al riccio, il quale stava trasportando i due bambini sulla schiena, fingendo di essere il loro cane. “Okay, è ora di andare a letto.”  
“Nooooo!” Esclamò Doris, avvolgendo le piccole braccia attorno al collo di Harry.  
Sedendosi, Harry se la mise in grembo mentre Ernest continuava ad aggrapparsi alla sua schiena. “Non possono restare altri cinque minuti?”  
Se Harry la smettesse di comportarsi in quel modo adorabile e da eterno bambino, sarebbe stato tutto molto più facile per lui. Doveva far capire alla sua mente che Harry non era affatto tenero come voleva dimostrare. Si accovacciò sul pavimento e allungò una mano verso Doris. La bambina la afferrò non del tutto convinta. “Non vuoi che ti legga una favola stasera?”  
Sia Doris che Ernest saltellarono eccitati, battendo le mani e concentrando l’attenzione su di lui. Restava comunque lui il loro preferito, alla fine. Lanciando un’occhiata al riccio, gli rivolse un sorriso trionfante. Quando Harry si limitò a sorridergli con affetto e dolcezza, Louis sentì lo stomaco sobbalzare. La vittoria non era così importante, dopotutto.  
Perché quel ragazzo non poteva ammettere semplicemente la sua sconfitta? Louis aggrottò la fronte e si alzò da terra, prendendo Doris tra le braccia. La vera domanda, in realtà, era perché lui avesse deciso di entrare in competizione con il riccio. Stava parlando dei suoi fratelli, e naturalmente non avrebbero iniziato ad amare Harry più di quanto amassero lui soltanto perché aveva giocato con loro per mezz’ora. Non c’era alcun motivo di essere preoccupato.  
Salì le scale con i gemellini tra le braccia, ignorando il piccolo broncio del riccio alle sue spalle. Le gemelle più grandi lo seguirono, proprio come si era aspettato. Anche a loro era sempre piaciuto ascoltare le sue favole della buonanotte. Probabilmente non sarebbe stato così per sempre dal momento che le gemelle stavano crescendo, ma finchè avessero voluto, lui avrebbe raccontato loro tutte le storie che conosceva.  
Daisy e Phoebe lo aiutarono a preparare i piccoli per dormire. Combinarono un disastro quando fecero loro il bagno, e Louis emise un sospiro di sollievo quando terminarono. Appena entrarono in camera, i due gemellini saltarono sui loro letti, mentre Louis si sedette sul pavimento con Daisy e Phoebe al suo fianco.  
Prese la decisione di raccontare loro una storia avventurosa, la storia di una ragazza che aveva deciso di navigare in mare con i pirati e scoprire nuove terre. Era una donna coraggiosa e spiritosa, senza paura e dal cuore gentile. Tutti e quattro i suoi fratelli pendevano dalle sue labbra. Quando finì la storia, Ernest si era quasi addormentato, Doris invece era ancora sveglia ma chiuse immediatamente gli occhi, provando a prendere sonno.  
Louis lasciò silenziosamente la stanza, accendendo una piccola luce sulla parete. Daisy e Phoebe lo precedettero, correndo giù per le scale. Aveva quasi dimenticanto che Harry si trovava in casa sua, se ne ricordò soltanto quando vide il ragazzo seduto nel suo soggiorno in mezzo alla sua famiglia, comportandosi come se si sentisse perfettamente a suo agio.  
“Vieni qui, Lou.” Disse Jay, facendogli cenno di sedersi.  
Si diresse lentamente verso la madre. Da quando era diventato famoso, aveva capito che la madre voleva approfittare di ogni singolo minuto che lui passava in quella casa, e che le piaceva averlo vicino per coccolarlo. Solitamente, stava lontano dalla sua famiglia per così tanto tempo che ogni volta che tornava qui, Jay lo stringeva sempre un po’ più forte.  
“Cosa state facendo?” Domandò Louis, guardando Harry e Lottie fissare il cellulare.  
“Ho fatto alcune foto ad Harry con i gemellini. Sono molto carini.” Disse Lottie senza alzare lo sguardo. “Hanno già migliaia di visualizzazioni.”  
“Non c’è mai un minuto di pausa,” sospirò Louis, appoggiandosi allo schienale del divano. “Dobbiamo sempre lavorare, non è vero?”  
Harry si accigliò leggermente. “Giocare con i bambini non è esattamente da considerare come un lavoro.”  
“Fa parte dell’elenco che Julia ha scritto per noi però, non è vero?” Louis alzò un sopracciglio.  
“Ma non è questo il motivo per cui io-” Harry si bloccò all’improvviso e scosse la testa. “Non importa, ma penso sia sulla lista.”  
“Come pensavo.” Louis prese il telecomando e accese la tv, cercando un programma divertente da guardare.  
“Sei davvero bravo con i bambini, Harry.” Disse Dan subito dopo.  
“Mi piacciono molto.” La voce del riccio era molto tesa, non era più rilassato come qualche minuto prima. Louis cercò di ignorare il senso di colpa che sentì invadergli il petto. “Mi sono sempre piaciuti i bambini, forse perché non sono mai cresciuto davvero. Mi sento io stesso un bambino.”  
Fizzy rise. “Molto divertente. Noi di solito chiamiamo Louis Peter Pan.”  
Harry lo osservò attentamente, sinceramente divertito. “In effetti gli somiglia.”  
“Sono ancora in questa stanza, sapete,” gli ricordò il castano. “E non assomiglio a Peter Pan.”  
Dopo un po’, Jay e Dan si congedarono per andare a letto. Jay lasciò un bacio a tutti sulla guancia, Harry compreso, e Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo di fronte a quel gesto, guadagnandosi uno sguardo severo da parte della madre che stava a significare ‘_comportati bene_.’ E lui lo avrebbe fatto, solo che… avrebbe comunque continuato a mostrare il suo disprezzo verso il riccio.  
Guardarlo parlare tranquillamente con Fizzy, ridere insieme a lei e vedere la sorella così felice, gli fece dimenticare per un attimo perché odiasse così tanto Harry. Durante la settimana appena trascorsa, aveva scoperto che il riccio non era così male come aveva pensato inizialmente. Almeno erano riusciti ad andare d’accordo la maggior parte del tempo, cosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato all’inizio. Qualunque cosa fosse, a Louis non piaceva. Harry non avrebbe dovuto piacergli.  
“Ehi Harry,” disse Daisy, avvicinandosi al ragazzo. “Louis non ci ha mai raccontato di com’è recitare le parti _bollenti_ nei film.”  
Harry rise divertito e alzò lo sguardo su di lui. “Se tuo fratello non te l’ha mai detto, deve esserci un motivo.”  
“Sei una bambina,” gli ricordò Louis. “Non dovresti pensare a queste cose.”  
“Ma le guardiamo lo stesso.” Phoebe si accovacciò di fronte ad Harry, e Louis sapeva che la sorellina stava usando lo sguardo da cucciolo sul riccio. “È tutto vero o fate finta? C’è un modo per rendere le cose più reali?”  
Harry esitò per un momento. “Entrambe le cose.” Rispose infine. “Un bacio, ad esempio, è reale. Devi comportarti come se provassi davvero qualcosa per quella persona, ma in realtà non senti nulla.”  
“E funziona?” Domandò Fizzy.  
“Certo.” Louis si sedette comodo sulla poltrona, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia. “Impariamo a baciare chiunque, praticamente. Non proviamo nessuna emozione in realtà, ma dobbiamo far finta che sia vero.”  
“Potete farlo?” Domandò Lottie.  
“Fare cosa?” Harry sembrava un po’ sconvolto dalla richiesta.  
“Mostratecelo.” Insistette Lottie, alzando un sopracciglio e guardando verso di lui con occhi di sfida. “Entrambi sapete come baciare qualcun altro, giusto?”  
“Non davanti a dei bambini.” Rispose immediatamente Harry.  
“Sono abbastanza grandi, sai.”  
Louis lanciò uno sguardo alla sorella, come se volesse ucciderla con il pensiero. Avrebbe pagato per tutto questo. Phoebe e Daisy lo stavano implorando con lo sguardo, e Lottie sapeva bene che non poteva più tirarsi indietro, arrivati a quel punto. Lo avrebbero incitato a mostrare loro come si baciava qualcuno per finta finché non sarebbero state soddisfatte. Louis preferiva che sua madre non venisse a conoscenza di tutto ciò.  
“Vieni qui, Styles.” Disse, facendo un cenno al riccio.  
Harry scosse la testa. “Non ti bacerò.”  
“Per l’amor di Dio, è per finta. Come se dovessi baciarmi in un fottuto film.” Louis si spostò sulla poltrona per fare spazio al più piccolo. “Facciamola finita, se non le accontentiamo ci romperanno fino a quando non andremo via.”  
Harry non sembrava molto convinto e lo fissava intensamente. “Sei sicuro?”  
“Siamo dei professionisti, no?” Louis alzò un sopracciglio. “Non dovrebbe essere un problema scambiarci un bacio.”  
“Nessun problema, hai ragione.” Harry si alzò dal divano e si avvicinò lentamente a lui. Si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul suo viso. “Vuoi spiegare loro come funziona?”  
Louis distolse gli occhi dal viso di Harry e guardò le sorelle. Tutte li stavano osservando con impazienza, e Louis si domandò che cosa ci fosse di così tanto affascinante in un bacio. Solo Lottie aveva uno sguardo compiaciuto che non gli piaceva per niente. Louis le avrebbe mostrato che aveva torto, e che baciare per finta Harry Styles non era assolutamente un problema per lui.  
“Devi soltanto renderlo sincero e reale, tutto qua.” Fissò di nuovo il riccio, ed il suo respirò si mozzò quando trovò Harry che lo stava già guardando, gli occhi socchiusi, un sorriso sornione sulle labbra. Louis si leccò il labbro inferiore, pensando a cosa dire. “Ci vuole un po’ di nervosismo, un po’ di esitazione. Deve sembrare che sei preso dall’altra persona.”  
Harry si sporse in avanti e con il pollice sollevò leggermente il suo mento. Le palpebre del riccio si chiusero immediatamente e Louis fece altrettanto. Le loro labbra si incontrarono in un bacio delicato, un tocco gentile, uno sfioramento che gli fece completamente mancare il respiro. Harry inclinò la testa e premette maggiormente le labbra contro le sue. Iniziò a mordicchiare dolcemente le sue labbra, facendogli girare la testa. Louis sollevò una mano e affondò le dita nei riccioli di Harry.  
Il più piccolo passò sensualmente la lingua sul suo labbro inferiore, lasciandolo totalmente scosso. Il suo stomaco si contrasse e sentì un calore improvviso in tutto il corpo, qualcosa che lo spingeva a volere sempre _di più di più di più_, un desiderio che faceva fatica a controllare. Si tirarono indietro nello stesso momento, e Louis pensò che se fosse stato un vero bacio, avrebbe riportato immediatamente il riccio contro la sua bocca, così da esplorare quella fantastica sensazione in modo più dettagliato, oltre a scoprire che sapore aveva Harry.  
Tutto questo non era reale, però.  
“Ecco fatto.” Disse, lasciando andare i capelli di Harry e facendo spallucce. Era contento che la sua voce suonasse normale e non alterata dall’eccitazione. “Non è niente di che.”  
“A me sembrava reale.” Commentò Fizzy.  
“Non era questo lo scopo?” Borbottò il castano. “Altrimenti saremmo degli attori di merda.”  
“Wow,” disse Daisy, mostrando la sua ammirazione. “Sembrava proprio come la scena di un film!”  
“Si, ben fatto.” Il modo in cui Lottie lo disse, implicava che sotto c’era molto altro. A Louis non piacque il tono della sorella. “L’ho filmato e messo su Snapchat.”  
“Hai fatto cosa?” Esclamò Harry, alzandosi dalla poltrona.  
“È conveniente, no? I vostri team lo adoreranno.” Lottie scrollò le spalle. “Non dovrete farlo più, ora che tutti lo vedranno.”  
“Sei la sorella peggiore del mondo.” Disse Louis impassibile.  
“Mi ringrazierai più avanti.” Rispose lei, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Non si sbagliava, però. I loro team avrebbero presto insistito per avere una loro foto mentre si scambiavano un bacio, mentre in questo modo avevano soltanto anticipato i tempi. Eppure, Louis avrebbe voluto dare il suo consenso, almeno quello. Probabilmente Harry si sentiva allo stesso modo.  
Louis guardò il riccio per vedere se fosse arrabbiato o meno, ma dovette immediatamente distogliere lo sguardo. Le labbra di Harry erano rosse a causa del loro bacio, e sembravano ancora più morbide e piene di quanto non fossero di solito. Deglutendo a fatica, Louis si alzò rapidamente dalla poltrona. Se Harry era arrabbiato, se la sarebbe presa con Lottie, non con lui.  
“Vado a letto, è stata una lunga giornata.” Disse, poi indicò le due gemelle. “Anche voi dovete andare a dormire.”  
“E’ venerdì oggi, possiamo restare sveglie fino a tardi.” Disse Phoebe.  
Louis le cacciò tutte dalla stanza e attese che anche Fizzy e Harry se ne fossero andati. Fissò il riccio mentre usciva dal salotto, cercando di scovare un segno che gli facesse capire che il riccio era rimasto colpito dal loro bacio. Sembrava completamente a suo agio, però.  
“Oh, come amo avere ragione.” Disse Lottie con tono sarcastico. “Ti sei eccitato mentre lo baciavi. Sei cotto di lui.”  
“Sta’ zitta, non è vero.” Louis incrociò le braccia sul petto e ignorò la sorella. Non aveva una cotta. Non provava assolutamente nulla per Harry Styles. Se le sue labbra formicolavano e lo stomaco si era contratto, era soltanto perché non baciava qualcuno da tantissimo tempo. Non aveva niente a che fare con Harry.  
“Continua a ripetertelo.” Sussurrò Lottie allegramente, seguendo gli altri al piano di sopra.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis capì quello che aveva provato Harry quando aveva conosciuto la sua famiglia non appena arrivarono a Holmes Chapel la domenica verso mezzogiorno.  
Aveva piovuto per tutta la durata del viaggio fino alla città natale del riccio. Questa volta, Louis aveva permesso ad Harry di scegliere la musica, ed il riccio aveva collegato il cellulare e scelto una playlist che si adattava perfettamente alla giorna uggiosa. Proprio come durante il tragitto da Londra a Doncaster, non parlarono molto.  
Il sabato era andato decisamente meglio rispetto al venerdì. Harry era sembrato rilassato e soprattutto contento intorno alla sua famiglia. Aveva aiutato Jay con la colazione, e Louis doveva ammettere che il riccio ci sapeva fare in cucina. La pasta che aveva mangiato a casa di Harry qualche tempo prima era buona, ma la colazione che il più piccolo aveva preparato quel sabato era spettacolare. La pancetta era perfettamente croccante e le uova cotte alla perfezione, morbide e gustose. Sicuramente sapeva destreggiarsi tra i fornelli.  
Prima di andarsene, quella mattina, Harry aveva abbracciato tutti i componenti della sua famiglia. Daisy e Phoebe gli avevano chiesto di tornare presto, invitandolo anche al loro compleanno. Harry aveva ringraziato svariate volte sua madre per averlo ospitato a casa loro.  
Per alcuni istanti, Louis aveva temuto che Jay volesse sostituire lui con Harry. La madre si era molto affezionata al riccio, era affascinata da lui e dai suoi modi e Louis aveva anche capito il perché. Harry era l’emblema del perfetto gentiluomo, gentile e amichevole, ci sapeva fare con i bambini piccoli e in cucina era un mago. Obiettivamente, ora capiva il perché tutti quanti sembravano perdere la testa per Harry Styles.  
Louis sapeva molto altro, però. Sapeva che per il riccio contavano soltanto la carriera e i soldi. Sapeva che quel comportamento da angioletto era solo una facciata, una recita. Doveva ammettere che Harry era un bravissimo attore; sapeva come convincere la gente a stare dalla sua parte.  
Ciò lo aveva dimostrato anche durante il bacio. Harry non l’aveva più menzionato. Aveva completamento rimosso la cosa, comportandosi come se non fosse mai successo. Ovviamente, lui aveva fatto lo stesso. Quel bacio non aveva significato assolutamente nulla, e se lui si era sentito eccitato per tutto il tempo… beh, era una cosa naturale. Harry era un uomo attraente, Louis era attratto dagli uomini e il suo corpo aveva reagito al fatto di star baciando un uomo dopo tantissimo tempo. Anche se era stato un bacio finto.  
Quella sera, dopo che tutti erano andati a letto e la casa era diventata improvvisamente silenziosa, Louis andò sul profilo Snapchat di Lottie. Guardò i video del riccio mentre giocava con i gemellini per primi. Oltre a quelli, c’erano un paio di foto della sorella con le gemelle, mentre facevano delle facce buffe che lo fecero sorridere. Si bloccò improvvisamente quando vide il breve video di lui e Harry che si baciavano. Sembravano molto intimi e affettuosi. Entrambi erano stati molto bravi, ed avevano fatto sembrare il tutto più che credibile.  
Louis aveva ricevuto un messaggio da Julia il mattino seguente, contenta dell’idea che avevano avuto. Era al settimo cielo per tutte le reazioni positive che avevano ricevuto dal pubblico. Louis aveva deciso di non guardare nulla.  
Voleva semplicemente dimenticare.  
Quando arrivarono a Holmes Chapel, la pioggia si era fermata. Il cielo era ancora grigio, quindi Louis non lo prese come un buon segno. Harry era stato un po’ irriquieto nell’ultima mezzora ed era sceso dalla macchina non appena avevano parcheggiato nel vialetto del pub.  
Quando Louis scese dall’auto, una donna bionda era già uscita dal locale e stava abbracciando Harry. Aveva gli occhi chiusi e stava sussurrando qualcosa nell’orecchio del riccio. Louis li osservò da lontano e decise di lasciar loro un momento per salutarsi.  
Harry si voltò verso di lui quando la donna lo lasciò andare e disse qualcosa sottovoce. La donna subito dopo lo schiaffeggiò sul braccio, con uno sguardo contrariato. Infine, si avvicinò a lui e gli tese la mano. “È un piacere conoscerti. Io sono Gemma, una tua grande fan.”  
Probabilmente non era vero, ma Louis accettò ugualmente il complimento. Le sorrise e strinse la sua mano. “Grazie mille. È un vero piacere conoscerti.”  
“Venite dentro.” Mise un braccio attorno alla sua vita e lo guidò lungo il sentiero che portava all’ingresso. “Abbiamo già ordinato da bere. La birra va bene, vero?”  
Louis annuì. Di solito non gli piaceva quando delle persone che non conosceva si avvicinavano così tanto a lui, ma con Gemma si sentiva a suo agio. C’era qualcosa in quella ragazza di confortante. “Va benissimo,” disse poi. Guardò oltre la sua spalla per controllare Harry ma invece, notò un paparazzo che gli scattava delle foto.  
All’interno del pub, Harry li raggiunse immediatamente; Louis non sapeva il perché ma sentire la presenza del riccio vicino a lui lo faceva sentire più calmo. Si domandò se Harry l’avesse capito, quando gli prese una mano tra le sue per condurlo verso uno dei tavoli.  
“Harry!” Urlò una donna, alzandosi dalla sedia e tendendo le braccia. “Ciao, tesoro mio.”  
Harry non lasciò andare la sua mano mentre baciava la madre sulle guance e la abbracciava con la mano libera. “Ciao mamma. È bello vederti.”  
Harry abbracciò subito dopo un uomo, che Louis supponeva fosse suo padre. L’uomo lo abbracciò calorosamente per poi lasciargli una pacca sulla schiena. Infine, si voltarono tutti quanti verso di lui, ed Harry strinse ancora di più la presa sulla sua mano, tirandolo più vicino.  
“Questo è Louis,” disse il riccio. “Vi avevo detto che lo avrei portato con me.”  
“Scusatemi, è successo tutto all’improvviso, non volevo intromettermi nella vostra riunione famigliare.” Disse Louis, stringendo la mano ai genitori del riccio.  
“Non preoccuparti, tesoro. Siamo felici di averti qui con noi.” Rispose la madre di Harry, non lasciando andare la sua mano. “Io sono Anne.”  
Subito dopo si sedettero al tavolo, e solo in quel momento capì perche il riccio gli aveva tenuto la mano per tutto il tempo. C’erano alcuni ospiti che stavano scattando loro delle foto con i cellulari. Louis lasciò andare la mano del più piccolo non appena gli fu possibile e le nascose sotto il tavolo.  
Per un momento restò in silenzio ad osservare la famiglia di Harry. Il riccio stava parlando del loro viaggio promozionale in Europa ed Anne sembrava affascinata, pendeva praticamente dalle parole del figlio; Gemma faceva numerose domande, mentre Robin si limitava ad ascoltare e a bere tranquillamente la sua birra.  
“Vivi a Doncaster?” Gli chiese Gemma dopo qualche istante.  
“La mia famiglia si,” rispose. “È dove sono cresciuto. Mi sono trasferito a Londra quando ho iniziato la carriera di attore.”  
“Louis ha cinque sorelle ed un fratello,” intervenne Harry. “Sono una grande famiglia, sono fantastici.”  
“È meraviglioso,” disse Anne, sorridendogli. “Sono più grandi o più piccoli?”  
“Io sono il più grande. I gemelli più piccoli compiranno due anni a gennaio.” Louis si sentiva a suo agio a parlare della sua famiglia. Non era un argomento con cui poteva mettersi in imbarazzo. “Non li vedo così spesso come mi piacerebbe.”  
“Harry quindi si sarà divertito da morire,” commentò Gemma. “Va pazzo per i bambini piccoli.”  
Louis lanciò un’occhiata veloce al riccio. “L’ho notato. Perché ti piacciono così tanto?”  
“Chi lo sa,” disse Harry, scrollando le spalle. “Penso di aver sempre voluto dei figli miei. Dal momento che non ne ho ancora, devo accontentarmi di giocare con i bambini che vedo in giro.”  
Per un momento, Louis immaginò Harry e Luke nell’immensa villa del riccio a Hollywood, con un gruppo di bambini che correvano per il giardino. Si domandò se Harry e Luke ne avessero già discusso. Si domandò se i due avessero parlato almeno una volta da quando il riccio era partito per l’Europa insieme a lui. Forse Harry era stato troppo occupato per parlare con Luke. O forse, invece, il riccio gli mandava dei messaggi ogni notte. Forse gli aveva addirittura mandato un messaggio dopo averlo baciato, spiegandogli che per lui non aveva significato niente e che Luke era l’unico che voleva baciare sul serio.  
Louis deglutì a fatica, non capendo perché improvvisamente si sentisse così male. Doveva superare quel bacio, altrimenti sarebbe finito in guai seri.  
Sorridendo, Louis smise di pensare ai giorni scorsi e tornò a conversare con la famiglia di Harry, comportandosi come se nulla fosse. Non c’era niente che non andava, ricordò a sé stesso mentre raccontava a Gemma del loro viaggio a Barcellona. Era solo stanco, e confuso; inoltre, avere Harry sempre con lui non lo aiutava per niente. Non appena avrebbero smesso di frequentarsi, anche quei sentimenti se ne sarebbero andati.  
Doveva solo essere paziente e mantenere le sue emozioni sotto controllo. Non poteva permettersi di innamorarsi di Harry in alcun modo. Nemmeno fisicamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ad Harry sembrò che il tempo fosse passato troppo in fretta. Erano arrivati solo pochi minuti fa, non è vero? Era impossibile che fossero passate già più di tre ore. Apparentemente però, dovevano partire presto, visto che li aspettavano quattro ore di viaggio prima di arrivare a Londra.  
Harry rimase sorpreso dall’atteggiamento del maggiore, sembrava contento e rilassato. Era stato spiritoso con gemma, dolce con Anne e divertente con Robin. Li trattava come avrebbe trattato la sua famiglia, ed Harry si domandò perché non avesse mai visto prima di quel momento quella parte meravigliosa di Louis. Forse la loro ostilità aveva fatto si che entrambi nascondessero le parti migliori del loro carattere.  
“Se rimanete ancora un po’, posso cucinare qualcosa per cena.” Disse Anne, prendendogli la mano. “Possiamo andare a casa e preparerò qualcosa.”  
Harry sospirò. “Dobbiamo andare. Domani partiamo presto e non possiamo arrivare a Londra troppo tardi.” Infine, si rivolse a Louis. “Andiamo?”  
Louis esitò per un momento. “Devi decidere tu. Non voglio toglierti del tempo con la tua famiglia. Quando sei pronto andiamo.”  
Anne sorrise affettuosamente, ed Harry capì che sua madre era rimasta colpita da Louis, che le piaceva davvero. Al maggiore era bastato un minuto per conquistarla, e lo stesso valeva per Gemma. Con Robin invece era facilissimo andare d’accordo. Harry era sicuro del fatto che non ci fosse una singola persona al mondo che non gli piaceva, perché riusciva a vedere del buono in tutti.  
Stranamente però, sapeva che Louis pensava davvero quello che gli aveva appena detto; non aveva parlato soltanto per essere amichevole nei suoi confronti o di fronte alla sua famiglia. Louis era quel tipo di persona che amava la famiglia e capiva la necessità di passare del tempo con i propri cari. Non lo avrebbe mai privato di questo momento - non l’avrebbe fatto nemmeno se lo odiava profondamente.  
“Dovremmo già essere in strada.” Disse Harry, stringendo la mano della madre.  
“Vi accompagniamo alla macchina, allora.” Rispose Anne, aprendo la borsetta per afferrare il portafoglio.  
“Mamma.” Disse semplicemente, mettendo una mano sul braccio della donna. Scosse la testa e si avvicinò al bancone del pub per pagare il pranzo a tutti quanti. Quando tornò, vide Louis che stava aiutando la madre ad infilarsi il cappotto, mentre ridevano di qualcosa.  
“Non torni a Londra anche tu?” Domandò a Gemma non appena uscirono all’esterno.  
“Starò a casa un’altra notte prima di tornare a Londra.” La sorella gli mise un braccio intorno alla vita e rimasero un po’ indietro rispetto agli altri, in modo da avere un po’ di privacy per parlare. “Ehi H, stai bene?”  
Harry annuì in modo insicuro, poi si sforzò di sorridere a Gemma, guadagnandosi in cambio un pizzicotto sul fianco.  
“Non possiamo tenerlo?” Scherzò la sorella.  
“Non è mai così tanto gentile con me.” Sussurrò in risposta.  
Gemma sorrise. “Forse perché nemmeno tu sei gentile con lui.”  
“Forse.” Il riccio scrollò le spalle.  
“Penso che sia adorabile, intelligente e un uomo brillante.” Aggiunse poi la sorella sottovoce, come se fosse un segreto.  
Raggiunsero lentamente l’auto, dove Louis si stava già togliendo la giacca. La appoggiò sul sedile posteriore della macchina e subito dopo abbracciò Anne calorosamente.  
“Guida piano, hai un bene prezioso a bordo.” Disse sua madre rivolta a Louis.  
Louis ridacchiò, accarezzando la schiena della donna. “Starò attento, promesso.” Salutò Gemma e Robin, abbracciandoli brevemente e sorridendo loro, poi salì in macchina, al posto di guida.  
Harry aspettò che Louis fosse all’interno per avere un po’ di privacy con la sua famiglia. Abbracciò ciascuno di loro per qulche minuto, facendo un milione di promesse a sua madre e battibeccando un po’ con Gemma perché la sorella voleva dormire nella sua vecchia camera quella notte.  
Li guardò allontanarsi da lui e sospirò stancamente. Non era pronto ad andarsene, non quando aveva passato così poco tempo insieme ai suoi cari. Non aveva altra scelta, però, quindi salì nel sedile del passeggero e richiuse la portiera dietro di sé.  
“Grazie.” Disse semplicemente, non volendo approfondire il motivo per cui aveva deciso di ringraziare l’altro ragazzo.  
“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo.” Rispose Louis, ed Harry sorrise piano, perché il maggiore aveva perfettamente capito il perché lo avesse ringraziato.  
Finché non furono fuori città, restarono in assoluto silenzio. La radio in sottofondo passava canzoni malinconiche, ma nessuno dei due disse nulla. Harry non aveva idea di quale argomento introdurre, comunque.  
“La tua famiglia mi piace molto.” Disse improvvisamente Louis.  
“Uhm.” Il riccio si schiarì la gola. “Grazie, anche la tua mi piace.”  
Louis sorrise, guardando nello specchietto retrovisore. “Sei stato fantastico con loro, e grazie per esserti preso cura dei gemellini.”  
Harry scosse la testa. “È stato un piacere, sono davvero adorabili.”  
“Lo sono, vero?” Louis sembrava molto contento, aveva una voce calda ed emozionata, piena di affetto, ed Harry capì che il maggiore ci teneva davvero tanto ai suoi fratelli.  
“Ora capisco perché vuoi stare a Londra il più possibile.” Rispose lui. “Io sentivo il bisogno di andarmene lontano e pensare al mio lavoro. Anche mia sorella se ne è andata di casa ormai. È quello che fanno i bambini quando diventano adulti, no?”  
Louis annuì.  
“Quando hai dei fratelli più piccoli però, è molto difficile andarsene.” Harry giocherellò con il tasto del riscaldamento, abbassandolo un po’. “Sei stai via troppo a lungo ti perdi gran parte della loro crescita, e questo è bruttissimo.”  
Per un po’ Louis rimase in silenzio, ed Harry temette di essersi spinto troppo oltre. Infine, il maggiore si limitò a dargli ragione. “Esattamente.”  
Harry non sapeva che altro aggiungere. Era contento di aver intrapreso una conversazione seria e onesta con il maggiore senza che iniziassero a litigare dopo cinque minuti. Avevano discusso abbastanza, era ora che la smettessero; tuttavia, Harry sapeva che non sarebbero riusciti a porre fine ai loro problemi in cinque minuti.  
Quando il dj alla radio smise di parlare e mandò in onda la canzone successiva, ad Harry ci volle un secondo per riconoscerla. Quando lo fece, si mise comodo sul sedile e alzò il volume.  
“Adoro questa canzone.” Dissero entrambi all’unisono.  
Harry sbattè le palpebre incredulo, non sicuro di aver sentito bene quello che aveva detto il maggiore. Louis distolse gli occhi dalla strada un momento per lanciargli un’occhiata, la confusione era palese sul suo volto.  
“Non è vero.” Disse.  
Harry si accigliò. “Tutte le canzoni dei Backstreet Boys sono dei classici senza tempo.”  
“Non è da te, però. Questo genere non si adatta a te.” Rispose Louis sogghignando.  
“Non di nuovo.”  
Louis sorrise, e non sembrava affatto infastidito o arrabbiato, solo semplicemente divertito. “È solo che sei il tipo di persona a cui piacciono gruppi hipster che nessuno ha mai sentito nominare.”  
“Potrei essere quel tipo di persona, in effetti.” Ammise Harry. Louis non aveva tutti i torti, alla fine. “Ma adoro tantissime altre canzoni e generi musicali. Ho un gran bel gusto in fatto di musica.”  
“Immagino.” Louis cominciò a battere le dita sul volante, canticchiando piano.  
“Hai una bella voce, comunque.” Disse Harry senza pensarci troppo.  
Louis rise divertito e smise immediatamente di cantare. “Nah, non mi piace. Dovresti sentirmi cantare sotto la doccia, sono terribile.”  
“Scommetto che non è vero.” Sogghignò lui. “Ma probabilmente non lo scoprirò mai.”  
“Probabilmente no.” Louis tenne gli occhi puntati sulla strada davanti a sé.  
Harry si domandò se la mente del maggiore vagasse nella stessa direzione in cui viaggiava la sua, di mente. Louis non aveva mostrato nessun segnale del fatto che fosse rimasto colpito dal bacio che si erano scambiati. Sicuramente l’aveva vissuto come viveva qualsiasi altro bacio che scambiava sul set durante un film.  
Harry era rimasto sveglio per tutta la notte a pensarci. Era stato facile per Louis accontentare le sorelle, ed in quel momento, aveva pensato che sarebbe stato altrettanto facile anche per lui. Eppure, c’era questa strana attrazione fisica che provava nei confronti dell’altro ragazzo, un’attrazione che aveva incasinato tutto quanto.  
Per la prima volta in tutta la sua carriera, Harry aveva effettivamente sentito qualcosa mentre baciava qualcuno per finta. La sensazione era stata molto piacevole, fin troppo piacevole. Avrebbe voluto baciare di nuovo Louis, esplorare quella bocca meravigliosa con la lingua, aprirla lentamente e affondare al suo interno.  
Non era previsto che andasse in quel modo, ed Harry aveva avuto bisogno di tutta la notte per venire a patti con la realtà delle cose. Si era ripetuto infinite volte che quel bacio non significava nulla. Dopotutto, non lo sopportava nemmeno Louis, quindi perché dovrebbe sentirsi attratto da quel ragazzo?  
Eppure, dopo quel fine settimana, Harry si domandò se quella fosse la verità. Forse aveva mentito a sé stesso per tutto quel tempo. C’erano moltissime cose che gli piacevano di Louis, anche se non voleva ammetterlo.  
Harry non voleva pensarci, però. Avrebbe reso la situazione ancora più complicata. Se avesse ignorato quell’attrazione momentanea, probabilmente sarebbe sparita in men che non si dica. A gennaio il loro contratto sarebbe temrinato e lui si sarebbe dimenticato di Louis.  
Non poteva lasciare che una cosa del genere rovinasse i suoi piani con Luke. Non dopo che aveva aspettato così pazientemente quel momento. Era innamorato di Luke da anni, e ora che finalmente l’altro ragazzo era single, ed era persino pronto ad uscire con lui, Harry non poteva tirarsi indietro per iniziare un’avventura con Louis. Non quando la cosa era basata soltanto su un’attrazione fisica e basta.  
“Hai parlato con Luke di recente?” Chiese improvvisamente Louis.  
Il suo cuore mancò un battito e si domandò se il maggiore riuscisse a leggergli nella mente. SI schiarì la gola. “Siamo stati entrambi molto occupati.”  
“Ah.” Louis annuì. “Beh, gennaio è vicino, vero?”  
“Giusto,” il riccio allacciò le proprie dita sul suo grembo. “Scoprirò presto come andrà a finire.”  
Continuarono a conversare tranquillamente per tutto il tragitto, cadendo ogni tanto in un confortevole silenzio. Harry cambiò diverse volte le stazioni radio, e Louis non si lamentò neanche una volta.  
Poco prima di arrivare a Londra, Louis lo guardò negli occhi e, abbassando il volume della radio, gli chiese “Dove devo lasciarti?”  
“Oh.” Harry si sedette composto sul sedile, cercando di sgranchirsi le gambe. “Andrò a stare in un hotel.”  
Louis si accigliò. “Non hai una casa a Londra?”  
“Non più.” Harry scrollò le spalle. “Resto a L.A. per la maggior parte dell’anno. Quando sono a Londra o resto dalla mia famiglia oppure da mia sorella.”  
Per un momento, Louis non rispose. Sembrava titubante riguardo a ciò che stava per dire. “Hai già prenotato una stanza?”  
“No.” Harry scosse la testa. “Lasciami vicino al Four Seasons. Hanno sempre una suite disponibile.”  
“Ho una macchina che mi verrà a prendere domattina.” Disse Louis, ed Harry non era sicuro di dove volesse andare a parare il maggiore.  
“Okay?”  
“Intendo dire, è già tutto programmato e impostato.” Louis scrollò le spalle, senza guardarlo in faccia. “Facciamo prima se usiamo la stessa macchina, domattina.”  
Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso, non ancora sicuro di quello che voleva proporgli l’altro ragazzo. Poi capì. “Vuoi che rimanga da te?”  
Louis non sembrava molto felice dopo aver udito le sue parole. “Avrebbe senso. Domattina dobbiamo comunque essere allo stesso posto insieme.”  
“Non vorrei disturbarti.” Harry si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Grazie per l’offerta, ma sai che non sei obbligato, giusto?”  
“Lo so,” rispose Louis annuendo rigidamente. “Ma ho una stanza per gli ospiti e casa mia è molto grande. Non mi dai fastidio.”  
Harry meditò per un attimo sulla proposta. Poteva sempre rifiutare - ma temeva che tutto ciò poi avrebbe ridotto tutti i progressi che avevano fatto nell’ultima settimana. Non voleva rischiare, non adesso che stava iniziando ad andare d’accordo con il maggiore.  
“Va bene,” disse allora. “Mi piacerebbe venire da te. Grazie mille.”  
Louis annuì di nuovo, fissando attentamente la strada. “Nessun disturbo.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“E quello è il bagno.” Disse Louis, aprendo una porta. “Le mie sorelle solitamente lo usano quando vengono a trovarmi, quindi ci sono shampoo e tutto il resto. Usa quello che ti serve.”  
“Grazie.” Rispose Harry, guardando l’enorme bagno. Era tentato di fare un bel bagno rilassante dopo il lungo viaggio, si sentiva come se fosse rimasto rinchiuso in una scatola da scarpe per diverse ore.  
“Ho del tè e del caffè in cucina, ma di solito faccio colazione fuori casa.” Louis scrollò le spalle. “Spero che vada bene comunque.”  
“Va benissimo.” Harry posò la borsa accanto al grande letto nel mezzo della stanza.  
“Fantastico.” Louis si avvicinò alla porta. “Andiamo a cenare allora.”  
Harry seguì il maggiore verso la cucina, notando che c’erano almeno altre quattro stanze nella casa. Louis gli aveva spiegato che la casa aveva una stanza per ogni membro della sua famiglia, e che inoltre c’era un campo da calcio nel retro. La casa non sembrava semplicemente enorme. Lo _era_.  
Durante il viaggio, si erano fermati in un ristorante da asporto per comprare un po’ di cibo. Louis aveva scelto l’indiano, mentre lui aveva optato per il cibo thailandese. Sistemarono il cibo nei piatti e Louis si sedette al grosso tavolo, facendogli cenno di raggiungerlo.  
“Ehi,” disse il maggiore, e quando Harry alzò lo sguardo dal piatto, vide Louis scattargli una foto con il cellulare.  
“Perché mi fai una foto?” Il riccio si accigliò.  
“Per il mio instagram.” Disse Louis, scrollando le spalle. “Dobbiamo mettere qualche foto, far passare il messaggio che siamo insieme.”  
“Probabilmente sono venuto orribile in quella foto.” Si lamentò Harry, prendendo una cucchiaiata di riso.  
“Che importa? Metterò un bel filtro per renderti più carino.”  
Harry sbuffò. “Ah fantastico, grazie.”  
“Vuoi farne una insieme?” Domandò Louis, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
“Adesso no.”  
Finirono la cena silenziosamente e Louis si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia per allungare le gambe. “C’è una televisione nella stanza, se vuoi guardare qualcosa. Io pensò che andrò a letto, se non ti dispiace.”  
“Non preoccuparti per me.” Disse Harry, alzandosi per portare i piatti nel lavandino. “Vado a letto anche io.”  
“Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, fai pure come se fossi a casa tua.” Louis fece un gesto verso la cucina. “Anche se non c’è molto.”  
Harry sorrise, annuendo. “Sto bene così, grazie.”  
Lasciarono la cucina insieme e Louis spense le luci del soggiorno. “Buonanotte, Styles.”  
“Notte.” Rispose lui sottovoce, guardando Louis camminare in una direzione diversa.  
Si diresse verso la sua stanza e si tolse i vestiti di dosso. Era troppo stanco per fare il bagno, quindi entrò nella doccia, lasciando che l’acqua calda allentasse i suoi muscoli tesi. Si lavò i capelli e sorrise sentendo lo shampoo al profumo di vaniglia e fragola, supponendo che fosse di qualche sorella di Louis.  
Nella camera da letto, appoggiò l’asciugamano su una sedia e indossò un paio di boxer puliti. Guardò il letto king size ricoperto di cuscini morbidi e coperte e pensò che, se si fosse steso lì in quel momento, probabilmente non si sarebbe mai più alzato da quel letto paradisiaco.  
In punta di piedi uscì di nuovo dalla camera, cercando di non fare alcun rumore. Trovò la cucina senza accendere le luci e aprì tutti i mobili finchè non riuscì a trovare i bicchieri. Ne riempì uno con l’acqua del rubinetto e tornò, sempre in punta di piedi e con tranquillità, in stanza.  
Appena fuori dalla cucina, si imbatté in Louis, lasciando cadere il bicchiere per terra. Non si ruppe, ma emise un rumore sordo e l’acqua si riversò su tutto il pavimento. Louis, per lo spavento, inciampò e cadde contro di lui, la guancia del maggiore era incollata al suo petto e le dita erano affondate nei suoi fianchi per trovare un punto fermo a cui aggrapparsi.  
Harry non osò nemmeno fiatare.  
“Che cazzo.” Borbottò Louis, staccandosi dal suo corpo.  
“Scusa - scusa.” Sussurrò Harry. All’improvviso, si rese conto che non indossava nient’altro che un paio di boxer.  
“Che diavolo stai facendo?” Louis fece un passo indietro. Per qualche strana ragione, Harry avrebbe voluto afferrarlo e tirarlo di nuovo contro di sé.  
“Ho preso un bicchiere d’acqua. A volte mi sveglio e ho sete, quindi al posto di svegliarmi di notte ho pensato di prenderlo adesso, così non avrei dovuto alzarmi dal letto durante la notte.” Harry era consapevole di star blaterando cose senza senso, ma non riusciva a fermarsi.  
“Perché dovresti farlo?” Domandò il maggiore, ed Harry non riuscì a vedere la faccia dell’altro nell’oscurità del corridoio. Non c’era nessuna finestra, nessuna luce che potesse illuminarli. Ma sembrava irritato.  
“Mi hai detto di fare come se fossi a casa mia.” Gli ricordò infine, non capendo perché Louis fosse così tanto arrabbiato.  
Louis fece un respiro profondo. “Dio, sei così fastidioso.”  
Per un momento restarono in silenzio, il tempo sembrò fermarsi ed Harry sentì il cuore battere furiosamente. Aveva i piedi completamente bagnati e le dita intorpidite. “Lo sono?”  
“Certo che lo sei.” Replicò Louis subito dopo. C’era qualcosa nella voce dell’altro, un leggero tremore.  
“Louis,” disse Harry, e non sapeva cosa stava facendo, ma decise di allungare una mano verso il braccio di Louis. “Lo sono davvero?”  
“Non lo so.” Sbottò il maggiore, sembrando improvvisamente molto confuso. “Sei irritante. Perché sei mezzo nudo? Come potrei rimanere calmo quando sei mezzo nudo? È dannatamente frustrante per-”  
Quelli erano i motivi che Harry stava aspettando per procedere. Tirò Louis contro il suo corpo e lo zittì sigillando insieme le loro labbra. Per un momento, il tempo si bloccò, tutto si fermò intorno a loro, ed Harry ebbe paura che Louis potesse spingerlo via, che si mettesse ad urlargli contro. Aveva paura di aver interpretato male i segnali.  
Ma poi, Louis sollevò un braccio e lo avvolse attorno al suo collo per attirarlo più vicino. Harry rilasciò un respiro strozzato nella bocca del maggiore, inclinando la testa. Non riusciva a smettere. Non c’era gentilezza o morbidezza nel loro bacio. Harry passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore dell’altro ragazzo, e quando Louis gli toccò dolcemente i fianchi ed aprì la bocca, fu l’invito di cui aveva bisogno. Un rumore di respiri spezzati riempì il corridoio quando Harry spinse Louis contro il muro, mettendo un ginocchio tra le gambe del maggiore. Louis reagì emettendo un gemito, un sospiro profondo e spingendo lentamente i fianchi verso di lui. Poi fece scorrere le mani sui suoi riccioli ancora umidi, avvicinandosi maggiormente al suo viso ed emettendo nuovamente dei rumori dolcissimi. Louis indossava ancora i pantaloni ma riusciva ugualmente a sentire la pelle del maggiore andare a fuoco mentre si sfregava contro le sue gambe nude.  
Quando entrambi si tirarono indietro per riprendere fiato, Harry divenne improvvisamente lucido e si rese conto di quello che stava facendo – di quello che _stavano_ facendo. Pensò a tutte le ragioni per cui aveva imposto a sé stesso che una cosa del genere non sarebbe mai dovuta accadere.  
Pensò a Luke.  
Anche gli occhi di Louis divennero consapevoli di quello che avevano fatto e fissò Harry incredulo per qualche secondo, poi si ritrasse come se si fosse bruciato. Si premette una mano sulla bocca, gli occhi spalancati. Harry riusciva a malapena a ditinguerli nell’oscurità.  
“Louis, io sono-”  
“Dimentica ciò che è successo.” Rispose freddamente Louis, facendo qualche passo lontano da lui. Inciampò sul bicchiere sul pavimento ma non si prese il disturbo di raccoglierlo. “Dimentica che l’ho fatto.”  
Harry lo guardò fuggire via, fuggire come se si trovassero sulla scena di un crimine e fosse stato colto in fragrante. Decise di non inseguirlo, non era sicuro di quello che avrebbe dovuto dirgli, comunque. Rimase fermo nel corridoio, sollevando le dita per toccarsi il labbro inferiore. Aveva ancora il sapore di Louis sulla lingua, e il suo cuore batteva selvaggiamente nel petto.  
Louis aveva ragione. Doveva dimenticare tutto quanto. Questo era qualcosa che non potevano permettersi di fare. Non quando, per lui, c’era la prospettiva di una relazione reale e stabile con la persona che amava a gennaio. Lui e Louis non avrebbero mai potuto stare insieme, quindi perché iniziare qualcosa soltanto per gioco? Solo per l’errore di una volta?  
Harry inspirò profondamente, cercando di calmare i bollenti spiriti. Sentiva ancora le labbra di Louis sulle sue, sentiva ancora la pelle che bruciava a contatto con quella del maggiore, sentiva ancora lo shampoo che Louis aveva usato sotto la doccia. Il suo cuore non si sarebbe calmato.  
E tutto ciò era stato causato da un singolo bacio.  
  
  



	6. Capitolo sei - Maschere

**Paint Me In A Million Dreams**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo sei - Maschere.  
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis si svegliò lentamente con delle mani gentili che premevano i suoi fianchi contro il materasso. Il suo cazzo era duro, pulsava dolorosamente, e bruciava di desiderio perché voleva che quelle mani si muovessero di pochi centimetri fino ad arrivare alla sua lunghezza ed alleviare quel dolore. Labbra calde erano premute contro il suo collo, lunghe ciglia strisciavano contro la sua mascella lungo il processo.  
Sospirando, Louis sollevò le mani, facendole scorrere su pelle liscia e spalle larghe, per poi affondare in riccioli selvaggi. Una risatina gli solleticò l’epidermide, un respiro caldo si scontrò contro la sua vena pulsante, il battito accelerato. Afferrò i ricci un po’ più duramente e spinse quelle labbra verso le sue.  
Non c’era esitazione, nessuna resistenza. Le loro bocche si incastrarono all’istante, senza intoppi. Louis aprì la bocca, ubriaco per quella sensazione. Era ossessionato da quelle belle labbra, da quella bocca peccaminosa. Lo baciò come se la sua vita dipendesse da quello, ricevendo lo stesso in cambio. La stanza era silenziosa tranne per il fruscio delle lenzuola e i chiari, umidi rumori del bacio.  
Finalmente, _finalmente_, una delle mani si allontanò dai suoi fianchi ed accarezzò piano la sua coscia. Louis rabbrividì.  
“Voglio succhiare il tuo cazzo, piccolo. Voglio sentirti dentro la mia bocca.”  
Louis piagnucolò, i suoi fianchi si spinsero verso l’alto. Un sorriso premette contro le sue labbra, ingoiando i suoi bisognosi, piccoli lamenti. Se non avesse avuto quelle labbra perfette e morbide sul suo cazzo entro i prossimi cinque secondi, Louis era sicuro che sarebbe morto sul posto.  
Inspirò, incapace di emettere un suono. Il suo corpo bramava di desiderio e bisogno. “Harry, ti prego.”  
Gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono ed espirò a pieni polmoni. Il suo cuore martellava nel petto ed il suo cazzo pulsava, dolorosamente duro. Era sudato e accaldato dappertutto, ed aveva le dita aggrappate alle lenzuola del letto dell’albergo.  
Non di nuovo, dannazione. Louis si gettò un braccio sul viso, gemendo e cercando di far scemare l’erezione. Ormai era da una settimana a questa parte che faceva questo sogno tutte le notti. E a volte gli capitava di farlo anche durante il giorno.  
Quel bacio lo aveva davvero fottuto. Maledettamente fottuto. Era come se avesse assaggiato un po’ del nettare degli Dei, ed ora il suo corpo ne desiderava di più, implorando solo un altro assaggio. Come una droga che aveva provato una volta e della quale era diventato immediatamente dipendente.  
Non voleva nemmeno iniziare a pensare al fatto che fosse Harry Styles il protagonista di quei sogni. Essere sessualmente frustrati, essere eccitati tutto il tempo era già abbastanza odioso di per sé. Ma essere eccitati per colpa di Harry Styles rendeva le cose dieci volte peggiori.  
Sbattendo le palpebre alla luce del sole del mattino, Louis si mise a sedere, sibilando. Era ancora molto presto e sembrava proprio che sarebbe stata un’altra calda giornata di sole a Sydney. C’erano quasi più di venti gradi quando erano arrivati il giorno prima e di sicuro oggi non sarebbe stato diverso.  
Subito dopo il loro arrivo, Louis si era rintanato nella sua camera d’albergo. Ogni minuto che doveva trascorrere accanto ad Harry era fisicamente stremante per lui. Ogni volta che si sedeva accanto ad Harry per qualche intervista, il suo corpo fremeva e doveva sempre fingere di non essere sul punto di crollare e rompersi da un momento all’altro.  
Dopo il bacio, Louis era rimasto sveglio tutta la notte a rimuginarci su. Aveva avuto paura di come affrontare il tutto quando sarebbe arrivata la mattina, e quindi era rimasto nella sua camera da letto finché l’auto non era venuta a prenderli. Durante il viaggio, nessuno dei due aveva pronunciato una sola parola e Louis aveva trovato un po’ di conforto guardando Harry, che sembrava stanco ed esausto quanto lui.  
Per le interviste, avevano entrambi indossato una maschera di professionalità. Durante la messa in onda, nulla era sembrato strano, ma non appena avevano lasciato di nuovo l’edificio, Louis aveva messo il maggior spazio possibile tra loro. Harry era sembrato contento di ciò, mantenendo anche lui le distanze.  
Era andata avanti così per tutta la settimana passata. Per Louis, quella situazione ogni giorno diventava più difficile, ma non riusciva a trovare una via d’uscita, nulla che potesse rappresentare una soluzione a quel suo tormento interiore. Se avesse avuto la possibilità per allontanarsi da Harry, probabilmente sarebbe riuscito a superare il tutto, ma dal momento che dovevano stare insieme quasi sempre, gli veniva ricordato quello che era successo ogni singolo giorno.  
Louis doveva ammettere la sconfitta. Il suo corpo era un traditore.  
Si alzò dal letto e si diresse dritto in bagno per farsi una doccia. Sotto il getto caldo, si prese cura della sua erezione dura, la testa inclinata all’indietro contro le piastrelle, gli occhi incollati su un punto del soffitto. Sapeva che se avesse chiuso gli occhi, avrebbe visto Harry.  
Dopo la doccia, Louis chiamò il servizio in camera per la colazione, poi si vestì. Dovevano fare un altro giro di interviste insieme prima di ricongiungersi con il resto del cast nel pomeriggio. Lo avevano fatto anche a Londra, e Louis era stato grato di questo, perché almeno poteva respirare un po’ ed allontanarsi dalla presenza del riccio che era sempre seduto al suo fianco durante le interviste.  
Se qualcuno traeva profitto dalla tensione tra Harry e Louis, era Julia. Era a dir poco entusiasta di questa situazione, seguiva le tendenze su internet e li teneva sempre informati su quali passi avevano funzionato particolarmente bene.  
“Louis, tesoro,” aveva detto a Mosca dopo il loro primo giorno di interviste. “Stai andando così bene. Senti qua.” Si era schiarita la voce prima di leggere qualcosa dal suo tablet. “Sono così innamorati che non riescono nemmeno a staccarsi gli occhi di dosso. E noi non possiamo distogliere lo sguardo da loro. Come diversi fan hanno sottolineato, Louis aveva gli occhi praticamente incollati alle labbra di Harry, e possiamo solo immaginare come siano andate a finire le cose quando le telecamere non stavano più girando.”  
Louis si era quasi strozzato con il suo pranzo, ed aveva tossito così forte che Oli aveva iniziato a farsi prendere dal panico perché pensava che si sarebbe soffocato. Dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata a Harry, Louis lo aveva trovato praticamente immobile, le sue labbra che formavano una linea sottile. Pensandoci ora, probabilmente quella era stata l’ultima volta in cui Louis aveva guardato correttamente Harry.  
Probabilmente dovrebbero parlarne. Louis ci aveva pensato diverse volte. Parlarne però, significava ammetterlo ad alta voce, e Louis non era sicuro di essere pronto ad ammettere davanti a Harry - ad _Harry_ \- che era attratto da lui. Non c’erano dubbi sul fatto che Harry avesse iniziato tutto quanto, ma Louis non aveva fatto nulla per fermarlo. Al contrario, aveva risposto al bacio.  
Un colpo alla porta lo ridestò dai suoi pensieri e Louis si avvicinò per far entrare il cameriere. Quest’ultimo posò un vassoio sul tavolo, preparando tutto. Quando udì un altro bussare, Louis si accigliò e si girò per aprire di nuovo la porta.  
“Buongiorno Lou,” disse Oli, entrando.  
Il cameriere si congedò e Louis richiuse la porta. “Buongiorno.”  
“Guarda cos’ho.” Oli sollevò un foglio con un elenco.  
“Che cos’è?” Il giovane tornò al tavolo per mangiare la sua colazione prima che si raffreddasse.  
Anche Oli si sedette e rubò una fetta di mela dal piatto di Louis. “Il team di Liam mi ha contattato. Farà un concerto qui domani sera. Siamo tutti nella lista degli ospiti.”  
Louis alzò lo sguardo e, per un momento, ebbe voglia di piangere. Non sapeva assolutamente che Liam fosse in città, ma l’amico aveva sempre sotto controllo quelle cose. Si sarebbe preso cura di lui, e sarebbe stato lui a distrarlo da quel senso di tristezza e tormento che provava da qualche tempo a questa parte. Non c’era alcun dubbio sul fatto che Liam lo avrebbe aiutato.  
“Oggi è impegnato con interviste e cose così, ma ha inviato un messaggio in cui dice che ti aspetta nel backstage prima dello spettacolo di domani.” Oli sorrise. “Puoi portare degli amici, se vuoi.”  
“Perfetto, amico.” Commentò Louis. “Gli manderò un messaggio.”  
Oli annuì. “Julia ha detto che sarebbe una buona occasione per farti vedere con Harry al di fuori delle interviste. È l’ultimo concerto di Liam per questa tappa del tour, quindi ci sarà un aftershow party.”  
“Possiamo portare anche altre persone, giusto?” Louis chiese. “Non saremo solo io e lui.”  
“È successo qualcosa?” Oli si accigliò, incrociando le braccia. “Voi due sembrate strani.”  
Louis deglutì e bevve un sorso del suo tè. Oli non era la persona giusta con cui parlare di questo. Si sarebbe fatto un’idea sbagliata. “No, niente.”  
“Mi sembrava che voi due aveste iniziato ad andare finalmente d’accordo,” disse Oli. “Ma sembra che ora non gli parli proprio più.”  
“Neanche lui mi parla,” sottolineò Louis, tagliando un po’ di pancetta. “Non sono solo io.”  
Oli si strinse nelle spalle, lasciando cadere l’argomento. Louis ne fu grato poiché non aveva idea di come spiegarsi. Far ricadere la colpa su Harry era stato facile, ma sapeva anche che non poteva farlo troppo a lungo. Dopotutto, non era solo colpa di Harry.  
“Hai altri dieci minuti, poi dovremmo andare nella stanza di Harry per le interviste.” Oli si alzò dal tavolo e prese il cellulare. Iniziò a digitare qualcosa. “Abbiamo un’altra stanza per le interviste con l’intero cast nel pomeriggio.”  
Quindi, per la mattina, Louis sarebbe stato nuovamente incatenato a Harry. Un altro giro di interviste, di fingere che gli piaceva la compagnia di Harry, di fingere di essere innamorato di lui. Louis iniziò a sentirsi insensibile a quelle buffonate.  
Finì la colazione, non vedendo già l’ora che questa giornata finisse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry rimase dietro Louis quando furono condotti attraverso una porta sul retro dell’arena da uno degli assistenti di Liam. Alcuni fan erano in agguato fuori, probabilmente aspettando che Liam si palesasse lì. Avevano riconosciuto Louis in un attimo, quindi non sarebbe di certo rimasto a lungo segreto che Louis ed Harry fossero qui.  
Una volta dentro, si trovarono loro malgrado proprio nei frenetici preparativi per il concerto di Liam. La band di apertura era già sul palco, la loro musica un rumore attutito attraverso le spesse pareti. Diverse persone spingevano oggetti di scena e scatole lungo il corridoio, alcune avevano delle liste che sembravano davvero importanti, dal momento che continuavano a spuntare qualcosa su di esse, mentre altre trasportavano vestiti e borse e scomparivano in varie stanze. Harry si assicurò di stare alla larga da tutta quella calca.  
“Liam ti aspetta nel suo camerino,” disse l’assistente di Liam, rivolgendosi a Louis.  
“Grazie, Andy.” Louis gli diede una pacca sulla spalla in modo amichevole.  
Harry sospettava che si fossero già incontrati prima. Louis, comunque, non si voltò verso di lui nemmeno una volta prima di farsi strada nel corridoio, nemmeno per controllare se lo stesse seguendo ancora o meno. Si fermò un momento per ringraziare anche lui Andy, ma facendo così perse di vista Louis; andava così in fretta che se ne era andato.  
Non che il riccio fosse sorpreso. Louis era schivo e distante verso di lui dal loro ultimo incontro a casa del più grande. Da allora era stato imbarazzante tra di loro, ed Harry sapeva che era colpa sua se le cose erano diventate così. Era stato lui a dare inizio al bacio.  
Il bacio che lo aveva letteralmente fatto impazzire. Per i primi giorni, la consapevolezza di quanto avesse voluto farlo di nuovo lo aveva fatto uscire fuori di testa. Era stato difficile da accettare, ma si sentiva attratto da Louis - Harry doveva ammetterlo almeno a sé stesso. Si era sentito uno schifo, ma poi aveva capito perché.  
Louis e Luke non erano poi così diversi, almeno nell’aspetto fisico. Erano entrambi piccoli, quasi delicati e ben piazzati; il fisico allenato ma comunque morbido e con le curve al punto giusto. Sembrava proprio che Harry avesse un prototipo di ragazzo ideale e, sfortunatamente, Louis Tomlinson si adattava a quel prototipo. Questo lo aveva calmato almeno un po’. Era semplicemente un’attrazione fisica, un qualcosa che poteva facilmente ignorare.  
Quando entrò nel camerino, vide Louis e Liam allontanarsi da un abbraccio. Quando entrambi individuarono Harry, Liam gettò un braccio attorno alle spalle di Louis e lo tirò contro il suo fianco. Aveva un bel sorriso, e sembrava completamente genuino mentre allungava l’altra mano verso di lui.  
“Sono contento che sia venuto anche tu,” disse.  
Harry prese la mano di Liam. “Grazie per l’invito.”  
“Nessun problema.” Liam li condusse verso il divano. “Qualsiasi amico di Lou è anche mio amico.”  
Sedendosi, Harry lanciò un’occhiata a Louis. Sembrava un po’ esitante.  
Liam sospirò. “Quindi voi due ancora non avete risolto nulla?”  
“Non c'è niente da risolvere,” replicò Louis, appoggiandosi allo schienale. “È lavoro.”  
“Non c’è motivo di essere così ostili, anche se è solo lavoro.” Liam sollevò un sopracciglio.  
Harry si guardò le scarpe, consapevole che Liam avesse ragione. Poi però, pensò che Liam non conosceva l’intera storia. Non aveva idea che non fosse solo l’ostilità a farli agire in questo modo.  
“Abbiamo trovato un accordo,” rispose poi Louis. “E finché funziona di fronte alle telecamere, va tutto bene, non è vero?”  
Harry si chiese di quale tipo di accordo stesse parlando. Qualsiasi accordo implicito era stato annullato nel momento in cui si erano baciati. Per la seconda volta. Harry ricordava il primo bacio, quello che avevano organizzato per le sorelle di Louis. In confronto al secondo, quel bacio ora sembrava smorto e nullo. Perché Harry ora sapeva come baciava davvero Louis, che sapore aveva, che suoni faceva mentre baciava.  
Dio, quei piccoli gemiti erano stati la cosa peggiore. Harry non riusciva a toglierseli dalla mente; li sentiva ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi. Il suo sangue scorreva velocemente ed era costantemente eccitato al pensiero di quanto più forti e bisognosi avesse potuto far diventare quei suoni provenienti dal castano.  
“Harry?”  
Alzò gli occhi, le sue guance erano calde. Liam inclinò la testa, tendendo una bottiglia verso di lui.  
“Grazie,” disse Harry, deglutendo a fatica mentre prendeva la bottiglia. Guardò di nuovo Louis, e quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, vide che il maggiore aveva un cipiglio inciso tra le sopracciglia. Probabilmente sapeva esattamente a cosa stava pensando Harry.  
“Che ne dite di uscire stasera?” Chiese Liam.  
Harry distolse gli occhi da Louis. Non usciva da un po’ di tempo, ma non sembrava poi così male l’idea, soprattutto se era coinvolto l’alcool. Probabilmente avrebbe anche trovato qualcuno per rilasciare un po’ di tensione. Non era qualcosa che faceva di solito, e con Luke sempre e costantemente nella sua testa, Harry di certo non cercava una scopata di una notte. Tuttavia, le recenti circostanze avevano leggermente cambiato le cose.  
Se ciò significava che il suo fiato avrebbe smesso di mozzarsi ogni volta che Louis lo sfiorava, Harry era più che propenso a farlo.  
“Certo,” rispose lui, sorridendo. “Ho sentito che è il tuo ultimo concerto?”  
Liam annuì. “Almeno per questa tappa del tour. Andrò in tournée in Europa a gennaio.”  
“Sarai qui per il Jingle Ball che si terrà il prossimo mese?” Chiese Louis.  
“Si, mi esibirò il sei o il sette.” Liam gettò un braccio sopra lo schienale del divano, la mano si posò sul retro del collo di Louis. “Forse riusciremo a passare qualche giorno insieme a casa mia.”  
“Mi piacerebbe.” Louis non sembrava nemmeno un po’ a disagio sotto il tocco di Liam. “Mi sento solo quando sono nella tua grande villa.”  
Harry ricordò che qualche tempo prima si era chiesto quale fosse la natura della loro relazione. Sembravano molto affezionati, persino intimi l’uno con l’altro. Il modo in cui Liam toccava Louis, e il modo in cui il castano si avvicinava a lui, implicava che fossero più che semplici amici.  
Harry cercò di ignorare l’impulso improvviso di raggiungere Louis e interrompere il loro contatto. Quella sensazione era completamente infondata e irrazionale, però. Harry non aveva il diritto di farlo. Probabilmente Liam aveva baciato Louis un milione di volte, più di quanto lo avesse fatto lui. E a Louis ovviamente piaceva, il che dava a Liam un ulteriore vantaggio.  
Il riccio si accigliò. Stava pensando a quelle cose come se ci fosse una sorta di competizione tra lui e Liam; come se lui avesse qualche interesse per Louis. Che assolutamente non aveva.  
Ignorò il tremore delle sue mani quando aprì la bottiglia e cercò di non ascoltare ciò di cui Louis e Liam stavano parlando. Qualunque cosa stesse succedendo, lo stava facendo impazzire. Harry voleva solo che le cose tornassero di nuovo alla normalità e che il suo cuore prendesse velocità solo quando pensava a Luke.  
“Ehi! Mi dispiace, sono in ritardo!” Zayn entrò nella stanza, le guance rosse ed il fiatone.  
Liam si alzò in piedi in un istante. “Nessun problema. Sono felice che tu sia venuto.”  
Zayn si avvicinò per abbracciarlo, poi strinse le mani a Louis e Harry. “Piacere di rivedervi.”  
“Anche per me. Liam non mi aveva detto che saresti venuto anche tu.” Louis non guardò nemmeno Zayn. I suoi occhi erano incollati su Liam.  
Harry si accigliò leggermente. Quella era una sfacciata dimostrazione di gelosia.  
“Se mi scrivessi ogni tanto, lo sapresti,” rispose Liam, allungando una bottiglia anche al moro.  
“Come vi conoscete?” Chiese Harry.  
“Liam si è esibito ad una sfilata di moda in primavera.” Zayn si sedette di fronte a loro. “Abbiamo iniziato a parlare e, semplicemente, ci siamo resi conto di andare molto d’accordo?”  
Liam annuì, prendendo una bottiglia d’acqua per sé. “Dopo ci siamo incontrati ad altri eventi. Ed eccoci qui.”  
Louis mormorò qualcosa sottovoce, come se avesse sentito la cosa più interessante del mondo. Harry lo guardò con sguardo accigliato, ma Louis lo ignorò - proprio come lo aveva ignorato nell’ultima settimana. Probabilmente le cose tra di loro sarebbero rimaste così fino a quando il loro contratto non sarebbe terminato a gennaio.  
“Liam,” disse qualcuno dalla porta e Harry vide l’uomo di prima entrare. “Katelyn vorrebbe vederti ora.”  
“Grazie, Andy.” Liam si alzò, una mano appoggiata sulla spalla di Zayn. “Arrivo tra un momento.”  
Andy annuì e uscì di nuovo dalla stanza, lasciando la porta aperta. Liam si voltò di nuovo verso di loro, ma lasciò la mano sulla spalla di Zayn.  
“È la mia vocal coach.” Disse il ragazzo. “Voi potete restare qui fino all’inizio del concerto. Sapete dove sono i vostri posti, giusto?”  
“Si, va bene,” replicò Louis, facendo un gesto con la mano. “Ora vai ad allenare la tua voce. Non vogliamo di certo che canti di merda stasera. Perché se così fosse rivoglio i miei soldi indietro.”  
Liam sbuffò. “Non hai nemmeno pagato.”  
“Si, come dici tu.” Louis sorrise. “Vai.”  
Per un altro secondo, Liam esitò, poi tolse la mano dalla spalla di Zayn e si diresse verso la porta. Si voltò di nuovo, guardandosi indietro prima di lasciare la stanza. Un silenzio imbarazzante calò su di loro ed Harry spostò lo sguardo da Zayn a Louis, chiedendosi se avesse dovuto iniziare una conversazione. Tuttavia, non aveva idea di cosa dire. Non conosceva abbastanza bene Zayn, e lui e Louis non parlavano da giorni.  
“Allora,” disse Louis all’improvviso, appoggiandosi allo schienale del divano. “Zayn.”  
Inclinando la testa, Zayn sembrava completamente impassibile. “Sì?”  
“Che cosa sta _davvero_ succedendo qui?” Domandò il castano.  
“Di cosa stai parlando?”  
Louis incrociò le gambe. “Sta succedendo qualcosa di importante tra voi due.”  
Con un sorriso confuso, Zayn bevve un sorso dalla sua bottiglia. “Potrei dire lo stesso di te e di lui.”  
Non aveva torto. Harry lanciò un’occhiata ai due ragazzi, chiedendosi Zayn come avrebbe reagito se avesse saputo di Liam e Louis.  
“Dal momento che sei tu quello che va a letto con lui, direi che sei consapevole del fatto che io e Liam siamo solo amici,” spiegò Louis e, proprio come Zayn, sembrava assolutamente calmo ed impassibile.  
“Chi lo dice che solo perché viene a letto con me, non può venire a letto anche con te?” Chiese Zayn.  
Louis rimase in silenzio per un momento, con le sopracciglia sollevate in uno sguardo scettico. “Lo stai chiedendo seriamente?”  
Zayn sorrise, scuotendo leggermente la testa. “Nah. Suppongo che entrambi sappiamo che non lo farebbe.”  
“Non lo farebbe.” Concordò Louis.  
Harry strinse le labbra, ignorando la sensazione di sollievo che si espanse nel suo petto. Non c’era motivo di sentirsi sollevato. Non erano di certo affari suoi con chi Louis decideva di andare a letto.  
“Comunque.” Louis si sporse in avanti, appoggiando le braccia sulle ginocchia. “Mi piaci. Puoi restare.”  
“Che gentile da parte tua.” Zayn alzò un sopracciglio. “Forse anche io ti lascerò restare.”  
Louis rise. “Sono arrivato qui per primo.”  
“Tu,” disse Zayn e indicò Harry. “Puoi restare. Ho già deciso.”  
Harry non poté fare a meno di sorridere. “Che onore.”  
“Non ha fatto nulla per meritarselo,” si lamentò Louis.  
Harry si rivolse a Louis. “Io almeno non l’ho messo in imbarazzo.”  
“Beh, ma tu di certo non devi prenderti cura di Liam.” Louis incrociò le braccia davanti al petto.  
“Forse Harry ha un motivo per prendersi cura di te,” disse Zayn.  
Harry sentì Louis irrigidirsi accanto a lui, e anche lui sentì le sue membra intorpidirsi. Fissò Zayn, incerto su cosa rispondere.  
“O non vi state più frequentando a scopo promozionale?” Il moro sbatté le palpebre, sembrando confuso.  
“Lo stiamo facendo ancora,” confermò Louis, sembrando un po’ titubante. Probabilmente era tanto scettico quanto lui in quel momento, perché nessuno dei due sapeva dove Zayn volesse andare a parare con quelle parole.  
Zayn annuì, guardandoli come se ciò rendesse tutto cristallino. “Sarebbe un male per i vostri affari se qualcuno pensasse che stia succedendo qualcosa con Liam, non è vero?”  
Harry si girò verso Louis, indicandolo. “Ti avevo detto che la gente si sarebbe fatta un’idea sbagliata di voi due che vivete insieme!”  
“Di tanto in tanto resto a casa sua.” Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non è niente.”  
“Si, ma qualcuno potrebbe fraintendere, però,” argomentò Harry. Mantenne lo sguardo di Louis, ed il suo stomaco si contorse per l’intensità dello sguardo del maggiore.  
“Tutti sanno che siamo migliori amici.”  
“Finché rimane segreto che Liam è gay,” concordò Zayn.  
Harry si aspettava che Louis commentasse, ma rimase in silenzio. Invece, si girò verso Zayn e gli rivolse uno sguardo intenso, come se stesse cercando di guardare attraverso il corpo del moro. Harry non era sicuro di cosa stesse succedendo esattamente tra quei due, ma poteva benissimo vedere che Zayn aveva di sicuro capito cosa stava passando nella mente di Louis.  
Non volendo spingersi oltre, Zayn si alzò. “Dovremmo andare ai nostri posti.”  
Harry lo seguì, lanciando un’occhiata a Louis che sembrava essere tornato di nuovo del tutto normale. Il cipiglio era sparito dal suo volto e raggiunse Zayn, avvicinandosi e coinvolgendolo in una leggera conversazione. Il riccio si chiese cosa stesse succedendo dietro quei luminosi occhi blu. Non riusciva ancora a leggere Louis, non capiva come funzionava la sua mente e non aveva idea di come comportarsi con lui. Eppure, stranamente, Harry si sentì più vicino a lui in un certo senso; come se ci fosse una parte di Louis che capiva perfettamente. C’era quella piccola parte che Harry aveva visto, che era riuscito a leggere ed imparare, e quella parte lo aveva affascinato così tanto che non l’aveva più lasciata andare, e non riusciva a smettere di pensarci.  
Oli arrivò da dietro l’angolo, fermando Zayn e Louis. Quando vide Harry, gli fece segno di unirsi a loro. Il riccio si fermò dietro Louis, lasciando abbastanza spazio tra loro così da non avvicinarsi troppo.  
“Ci sono un sacco di giornalisti dove sono i nostri posti,” spiegò Oli. “Immagino che questo significhi che purtroppo non avrete una pausa dal vostro fingere di comportarvi come una coppia. Mi dispiace, ragazzi.”  
“Lo immaginavo,” replicò Louis seccamente. “Quando mai mi prendo una pausa?”  
Oli roteò gli occhi. “Assicuratevi solo di comportarvi come due piccioncini.”  
Quando Harry si rivolse verso Louis, lo sorprese a fare una smorfia. Oli andò avanti e Zayn lo seguì, le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. Harry riusciva già a sentire il trambusto del pubblico.  
Respirando profondamente, tese la mano a Louis. Per un momento, il castano lo fissò semplicemente, poi inspirò visibilmente, lanciandogli un’occhiata prima di far scivolare una mano tra le sue. Faceva caldo nell’arena e le dita del maggiore erano sottili e umide ma allo stesso tempo decise quando le allacciò con quelle di Harry. Una strana sensazione si diffuse dalla punta delle dita del riccio, espandendosi poi al braccio, fino ad arrivare al petto.  
Era la prima volta che Harry toccava Louis dal loro bacio.  
Quando lasciarono l’area del backstage per raggiungere i loro posti, si alzò un alto boato tra il pubblico. Ormai Harry aveva scoperto che i fan di Liam erano ben consapevoli della sua amicizia con Louis e, quindi, lo riconoscevano sempre. Alcune ragazze stavano gridando i loro nomi e quando Harry alzò lo sguardo, vide alcune puntare il cellulare verso di loro.  
Louis spinse Harry in avanti dolcemente, poggiando una mano sulla sua schiena. Rimase dietro il riccio, guidandolo su per una scala, ed Harry si chiese se fosse nella natura di Louis proteggere le persone a lui vicine. Il riccio lo aveva visto essere protettivo nei confronti della sua famiglia, con le persone a cui teneva - lo confondeva vedere Louis comportarsi in quel modo anche con lui.  
Le urla e la frenesia continuarono quando raggiunsero il balcone. C’erano un sacco di giornalisti che tirarono immediatamente fuori le telecamere, ed i loro flash colpirono Harry dritto in faccia. Ancora una volta, Louis lo spinse delicatamente in avanti, fino a quando non raggiunsero la loro crew, che subito fece loro da scudo per nasconderli da alcuni occhi curiosi.  
“Ma quanto siete dolci?” Chiese Barbara, dando una pacca sul braccio di Harry. “Tutti si stanno bevendo questa storia.”  
Harry le lanciò uno sguardo indifferente e sentì Louis sbuffare dietro di lui. Rimasero ancora fianco a fianco, ma ora si stavano dando le spalle.  
“Ci siamo solo tenuti per mano per qualche minuto,” disse Louis. “Non c’è niente di dolce.”  
Harry si accigliò leggermente, e Louis riprese la sua conversazione con Zayn. Barbara inclinò la testa, lanciando a Harry uno sguardo interrogativo.  
“Perché è così acido oggi?” Chiese.  
Harry scrollò le spalle, principalmente perché in realtà non aveva una risposta a quella domanda - almeno nessuna che potesse dire ad alta voce. Forse Louis _voleva_ che interagissero di più? Forse _voleva_ che la cosa diventasse più reale e meno calcolata? Aveva ignorato Harry per tutta la settimana appena passata, aveva tenuto le distanze da lui ogni volta che era stato possibile farlo. Era stato _lui_ a fuggire dopo il loro bacio.  
Cosa diavolo voleva da Harry?  
Beh, se Louis voleva che facessero qualcosa di più del semplice tenersi per mano, avrebbe sicuramente potuto farlo. Harry poteva portare questa finta relazione ad un punto in cui ogni singolo dubbio sarebbe stato cancellato in un istante.  
Cambiò leggermente la sua posizione, mettendosi di fianco all’attore e continuando la sua conversazione con Barbara e, casualmente, fece scivolare un braccio attorno alla vita di Louis. Louis si immobilizzò, notevolmente teso, ma non lo allontanò. Harry appoggiò una mano sul fianco di Louis, agganciando il pollice in un passante della cintura dei jeans che Louis indossava.  
Louis impiegò qualche momento per adattarsi a quella posizione, ed il cuore di Harry batté ferocemente nella sua gola, convinto che il giovane lo respingesse e si allontanasse da lui. Tuttavia, Louis era un professionista, e non fece scenate. Invece, si rilassò contro il fianco di Harry.  
Un membro del personale si avvicinò al balcone, consegnando loro dei drink. Harry prese un bicchiere di plastica pieno di birra e lo porse a Louis prima di prenderne uno per sé. I loro occhi si incastrarono per un breve momento, ed il riccio dovette sbattere le palpebre e lanciare una seconda occhiata per essere sicuro di non star avendo un’allucinazione, ma no. Le guance di Louis erano arrossate, di un dolcissimo colore rosato.  
Proprio in quel momento, le luci si spensero e la musica iniziò a suonare. La folla intorno a loro impazzì, le urla riempirono l’arena. Harry dovette distogliere gli occhi dal viso di Louis, fingendo di non essersene accorto. Fingendo che non gli importasse.  
Liam salì sul palco e le urla diventarono ancora più forti. Harry si guardò intorno e vide il pubblico andare completamente in delirio. Barbara stava applaudendo accanto a lui, Oli e Paul stavano bevendo la loro birra, osservando con interesse. Zayn aveva le mani in tasca e gli occhi incollati a Liam.  
Aprì il concerto con una canzone molto movimentata. Harry pensò di averla già sentita prima, ma doveva ammettere che non era molto ferrato per quanto riguardava la musica di Liam. Conosceva soltanto le canzoni che venivano mandate alla radio. Era molto bravo dal vivo, però, aveva una voce chiara e una buona presenza scenica. Harry sorrise quando Liam corse da un lato all’altro del palco, facendo cantare e divertire la folla.  
Anche Louis sembrava divertirsi. Saltellava leggermente accanto a lui, bevendo la sua birra e cantando alcune parti delle canzoni. Harry riusciva a malapena a sentirlo, ma poteva percepire il leggero tremore della voce di Louis accanto a lui.  
“Questa è la mia preferita,” disse Barbara dopo un po’. Il concerto era iniziato da un’ora buona, ormai.  
Louis alzò il suo bicchiere in un piccolo brindisi. Avevano servito loro altra birra durante il concerto. “Anche la mia.”  
Il castano si era spostato e, anziché essere al suo fianco, ormai si trovava praticamente davanti ad Harry. Il riccio guardò oltre la spalla di Louis, scorgendo la figura di Liam sul palco. Era seduto su uno sgabello, con un microfono davanti a lui. Louis ondeggiava leggermente e tagliava la visuale ad Harry ogni secondo, quindi il riccio mise una mano sul fianco del più grande per fermarlo.  
Louis smise immediatamente di muoversi e, un momento dopo, la sua schiena sfiorò il petto di Harry. Fece scivolare la testa all’indietro, appoggiandola contro la spalla del riccio, poi allontanò piano la mano di Harry dal suo fianco per far sì che il giovane avvolgesse il suo braccio intorno alla sua vita. Harry inspirò piano, poi appoggiò il mento sulla spalla di Louis.  
Una dolce canzone d’amore riempì l’arena, parole d’amore, rimpianto e scuse. Desiderio. C’era molto desiderio per la persona a cui era dedicata quella canzone. Tirò le corde del cuore di Harry, e si chiese perché quella canzone lo toccasse così tanto.  
Con Louis tra le sue braccia, il suo debole profumo di acqua di colonia e sapone alle erbe che lo avvolgeva completamente, il suo corpo che si adattava perfettamente ad ogni curva di quello del riccio, Harry pensò a Luke. Sorprendentemente, non aveva pensato molto a Luke nell’ultima settimana. La sua mente era stata occupata principalmente da Louis, ogni cellula del corpo di Harry si era concentrata su quel bacio e su quanto ne avesse voluto ancora, di più.  
Tenere Louis tra le sue braccia, ora, sembrava così semplice. Per un momento, si era perso in quella canzone e nel sentimento bruciante che si percepiva, ed avvolgere Louis gli era venuto naturale. Harry non aveva idea di quando fosse successo, di quando fingere fosse diventato così facile. C’era qualcosa in Louis che rendeva tutto così facile.  
La canzone finì e, per un momento, l’arena rimase in silenzio prima che le urla e gli applausi riprendessero. Liam sollevò lo sguardo e Harry pensò che stesse guardando nella loro direzione, sorridendo per un momento.  
“Voglio esibirmi con una nuova canzone,” annunciò Liam quando le urla si furono calmate. “Non l’ho ancora registrata. Ma questo è il mio ultimo concerto prima di fermarmi per un po’ e vorrei che voi ragazzi la ascoltaste.”  
Il pubblico andò assolutamente in delirio dopo quelle parole. Ci volle un momento prima che la musica potesse iniziare a suonare. Liam alzò di nuovo lo sguardo ed Harry si accigliò, quasi sicuro che stavolta il suo sguardo fosse stato decisamente rivolto a loro.  
Quando Liam iniziò a cantare, si rese conto che il ragazzo non stava guardando loro o le persone presenti lì. Guardava Zayn. Stava semplicemente osservando Zayn, assicurandosi che il moro stesse prestando attenzione.  
Louis si irrigidì tra le braccia di Harry, ed il giovane poté vedere le sue mani aggrapparsi alla barriera in modo deciso e le sue nocche diventare bianche. Borbottò qualcosa sottovoce che Harry non riuscì a capire, ma il testo di Liam era chiaro - non lasciava dubbi.  
Cantò di quanto si sentisse intrappolato, come in gabbia, di quanto venisse sfruttato, governato, tanto da perdere la propria volontà. Cantò di come si sentisse sé stesso e libero soltanto con quell’unica persona.  
Harry osò lanciare un’occhiata verso Zayn, trovandolo a bocca aperta mente guardava Liam. Non batté ciglio nemmeno una volta e le sue guance erano rosse, mentre le sue dita scavavano nella plastica del suo bicchiere. Sembrava scioccato, ma non lusingato.  
Quando la canzone finì, Liam non rialzò lo sguardo verso di loro. Invece, presentò senza problemi la canzone successiva e si comportò come se nulla fosse successo. Louis era ancora un po’ teso e l’espressione di Zayn non era cambiata.  
Harry si morse il labbro, non sicuro che Liam avesse fatto la cosa giusta. Qualunque cosa stesse succedendo tra lui e Zayn, Zayn non sembrava voler canzoni d’amore scritte su di lui e non sembrava apprezzare il gesto.  
Qualunque fosse il loro accordo nel tipo di relazione che condividevano, sembrava che non fossero sulla stessa pagina.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Doveva raggiungere Liam prima di chiunque altro. Soprattutto prima di Zayn. Louis doveva arrivare a Liam prima che lo facesse il moro. Altrimenti, la serata sarebbe terminata in un disastro.  
“Perché hai tanta fretta?” Chiese Harry, seguendolo. “Non ha ancora finito l’ultima canzone.”  
Louis non aveva il tempo di affrontare Harry in questo momento. Lo aveva portato con sé solo perché non voleva che qualcuno si facesse un’idea sbagliata sul perché fosse scappato da quel balcone senza Harry. E forse Harry potrebbe ritornargli utile per ciò che aveva in mente.  
“Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, okay?” Louis si rivolse a lui. “Non appena Liam verrà qui, ho bisogno di parlare con lui da solo. Non permettere a nessuno di entrare.”  
Harry batté le palpebre. “Quindi quella canzone parlava di te?”  
“Che cosa-” Louis lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato. “Ma eri presente sì o no? Voglio dire, da quanto ricordo eri proprio lì con me quando ha praticamente fissato Zayn prima di iniziare quella canzone.”  
Ci volle un momento, ma poi Harry annuì.  
“Ho bisogno di un po’ di tempo da solo con Liam, quindi non far entrare nessuno.” Louis fece un passo avanti verso di lui. “Soprattutto non Zayn.”  
Harry inclinò la testa. “Non ci sono le guardie del corpo e gli assistenti per questo genere di cose?”  
“Per l’amor di Dio, Styles.” Gemette Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Mi aiuterai o no?”  
“Va bene, sì.” Harry incrociò le braccia. “Non farebbe male chiederlo con gentilezza, però.”  
Louis non poté evitare il sorriso che si formò sulle sue labbra. “Per favore, puoi aiutarmi?”  
“Con piacere,” rispose Harry, sorridendo.  
Dio, Louis non poteva proprio permettersi di pensare a Harry in questo momento. Ogni argine si era rotto quando Harry gli aveva preso la mano questa sera. L’attrazione era magnetica, come una forza naturale che tirava Louis verso Harry. Non poteva evitarlo, non poteva sfuggire. Il modo in cui Harry lo aveva tenuto prima, così intimo e vicino, gli era piaciuto più di quanto avrebbe dovuto; specialmente dal momento che stavano solo facendo finta.  
Fu ridestato dai suoi pensieri quando notò alcune persone venire verso di loro.  
“Okay, è lui,” disse Louis. Aprì la porta del camerino di Liam e lanciò uno sguardo a Harry prima di chiuderla dietro di sé. Ci vollero solo pochi secondi prima che Liam entrasse, sembrando sfinito ed elettrizzato allo stesso tempo. Era sudato e un po’ senza fiato.  
“Lou,” disse, sembrando sorpreso. “Ecco perché Harry era fuori dalla mia porta.”  
“Si sta solo assicurando che nessuno entri qui, così che possa stare un po’ da solo con te”, disse Louis, sedendosi.  
Liam prese un asciugamano e se lo passò sul collo e sul petto. “Allora, cosa ne pensi?”  
“Penso che tu sia fuori di testa,” replicò Louis. “Ma che ti è saltato in mente?”  
“Cosa?” Liam interruppe i suoi movimenti e fissò Louis. “Cosa intendi?”  
“Quella canzone per Zayn?”  
La bocca di Liam si spalancò. “Come fai a sapere che è per Zayn?”  
“Dio, Liam, non sono né stupido né sordo!” Louis alzò le mani in un gesto seccato. “E neanche Zayn.”  
“Pensi che l’abbia capito?” Liam sembrava speranzoso.  
“Sì.” Per un momento, Louis esitò, non sicuro del fatto che Liam fosse pronto a sentire quello che aveva da dirgli. Non c’erano molti giri di parole, però, quindi sparò il colpo. “E non gli è piaciuto.”  
Gli occhi di Liam si spalancarono e la sua espressione speranzosa lasciò spazio ad una maschera di puro terrore e tristezza. “Che cosa?”  
“Non era contento del fatto che tu abbia cantato quella canzone pubblicamente, Liam.”  
“Ma non ho detto che era su di lui. Nessuno lo sa,” si difese Liam. “Nessuno sa di noi.”  
“E non pensi che questo per lui possa essere un problema, tanto per cominciare?” Louis chiese.  
Liam si lasciò cadere sul divano accanto a lui. “No,” disse, fissando il soffitto. “Non lo è, credimi. Non sta cercando niente di serio, Lou. Siamo solo... amici con benefici, immagino.”  
Louis lo guardò. “Allora perché gli dedichi canzoni d'amore?”  
“Non è ovvio?” Chiese Liam. Non lo stava ancora guardando, però.  
Beh, questo era davvero un bel casino. Un fottuto casino. “Ma tu per adesso non puoi fare coming out, non è così?”  
“E anche se lo facessi, qual è il punto?” Chiese Liam, e Louis sapeva che non si aspettava una risposta. “Non potremmo mai stare insieme. Lui non mi vuole in quel modo.”  
Louis strinse le labbra. Sapeva fin troppo bene come ci si sentiva ad essere bloccati in un ruolo, a non avere modo di liberarsene. Louis, tuttavia, non era mai stato irrimediabilmente innamorato, quindi non poteva immedesimarsi nei panni dell’amico.  
“Mi dispiace, Li,” disse, allungando una mano per poggiarla su quella di Liam.  
“Almeno è rimasto?” Chiese Liam.  
“Era ancora lì quando io e Harry ce ne siamo andati.”  
“Tu e Harry, eh?” Ora, Liam si girò a guardarlo. “Eravate piuttosto carini, devo ammetterlo.”  
Louis si costrinse a non distogliere lo sguardo. “Abbiamo dovuto mettere in scena il copione della coppia innamorata e perfetta a causa dei giornalisti presenti.”  
“Sembrava tutto abbastanza naturale,” commentò Liam.  
“Siamo attori,” sottolineò Louis.  
L’amico sorrise consapevolmente. “Sii onesto con me. Sta succedendo qualcosa tra voi due.”  
Per un momento, Louis pensò di tenersi tutto dentro e non dire nulla. Pensò di cambiare argomento e tornare di nuovo a parlare della situazione di Liam e Zayn. Questo era _Liam_, però. E se c’era qualcuno con cui era in grado di confidarsi, quello era proprio lui.  
“Ci siamo baciati.”  
Liam inclinò la testa e alzò le sopracciglia. “L’ho visto, sì. Tua sorella ha messo una storia su Snapchat e la stampa è impazzita.”  
“Quello è stato più una messa in scena.” Louis scosse la testa. “Io- è rimasto a casa mia a Londra per una notte.”  
“Oh.” Gli occhi di Liam si spalancarono. “Oh!”  
Louis si morse il labbro. “È semplicemente successo. Mi ha baciato, ed io ho ricambiato, ed è stato piuttosto eccitante, a dire il vero.”  
Liam rise. “E poi?”  
“Non abbiamo parlato per una settimana,” ammise Louis. “E pensa che oggi è stata la prima volta in cui l’ho toccato da allora.”  
“Ti piace.” Liam aveva appena espresso a voce ciò che Louis non era stato in grado di ammettere a sé stesso neanche una volta nella scorsa settimana.  
“E odio sentirmi così.”  
Ridendo di nuovo, Liam inclinò la testa all'indietro. “Beh, nessuno di voi sembrava riluttante a ‘recitare’ così vicini, stasera.”  
Mentre Liam si alzò dal divano per cambiarsi, Louis pensò a quello che si erano appena detti. Se Harry era sembrato a suo agio con quella vicinanza tanto quanto Louis, allora forse Harry aveva provato le stesse cose che aveva provato lui quando si erano baciati. Forse non era stato solo uno stimolo di quel momento, ed erano effettivamente sulla stessa pagina.  
Era un pensiero terrificante, in un certo senso. Un mese fa, Louis avrebbe riso in faccia a chiunque avesse anche solo accennato al fatto che lui avesse potuto perdere la testa per Harry Styles. Perdere la testa era un po’ azzardato; diciamo che provava una forte attrazione fisica, ovviamente, ma comunque. Louis era attratto da Harry e voleva esplorare quella sensazione.  
Voleva quelle labbra di nuovo sulle sue, e non poteva più negarlo ormai. Lui e Harry probabilmente non sarebbero mai andati d’accordo, ma la loro chimica fisica era davvero qualcosa di incredibile, qualcosa che non si poteva di certo spiegare a parole. C’era qualcosa tra di loro, e il modo in cui Harry l’aveva abbracciato prima poteva solo significare che anche lui lo sentiva.  
Oh Dio, dove stava andando a parare la sua mente? Quando aveva iniziato a permettere a quei pensieri di invadere il suo cervello? Quando aveva perso la testa?  
Louis _non_ sarebbe assolutamente andato a letto con Harry. Avrebbe invece trovato qualcun altro e avrebbe rimosso il riccio dalla sua testa e dal suo corpo. Sarebbe andato a letto con un tipo attraente e lo avrebbe lasciato prendere tutto di lui, fino a quando tutta la sua frustrazione sessuale non sarà altro che un lontano ricordo ed Harry Styles non avrà più alcun impatto su di lui.  
Non dovrebbe essere così difficile da fare, giusto?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La festa era già entrata nel vivo quando arrivarono. Liam venne portato via in un attimo – dal momento che era l’ospite principale della festa, tutti cercavano di attirare la sua attenzione, ovviamente. Louis guardò un gruppo di donne fissare il suo amico come un pezzo di carne, poi le vide avvicinarsi a lui e coinvolgerlo in una conversazione.  
Era stato silenzioso durante il viaggio in macchina fino a qui. Louis sapeva il perché, ovviamente. Poco dopo aver lasciato il luogo del concerto, Liam aveva ricevuto un messaggio da Zayn, in cui affermava solo che doveva tornare a casa e che lo avrebbe chiamato in questi giorni. Messaggi come quelli di solito significavano solo una cosa: che l’altra persona non avrebbe mai più richiamato. Louis lo sapeva e anche Liam.  
C’erano anche persone della stampa presenti. Liam aveva avvertito Louis a riguardo mentre erano in macchina. Quando avevano lasciato il camerino, Harry stava parlando con Andy, gesticolando animatamente con le mani. Andy era sembrato un po’ scettico, ma si era subito sollevato quando aveva notato Liam e Louis.  
Harry aveva sorriso con orgoglio a Louis, alzando il pollice in su in modo discreto. Louis non era riuscito a trattenere il sorriso che gli era esploso faccia. A volte Harry aveva qualcosa di così infantile e innocente quando era con lui. Era dolcissimo e adorabile, e Louis era sicuro che Harry ne fosse ben consapevole. Ecco perché doveva stare attento. Non doveva innamorarsi di quel lato di lui, o sarebbe stato fottuto.  
Si girò per controllare se Harry fosse ancora dietro di lui. Louis lo vide entrare nel locale insieme a Barbara, le loro braccia intrecciate in modo amichevole. La ragazza stava ridendo di qualcosa e Harry sorrise, sembrando soddisfatto di sé stesso. Louis attese dov’era, con le mani in tasca, e li guardò avvicinarsi.  
“Ci sono paparazzi e stampa in giro,” disse Louis. “Suppongo che non avremo una pausa dalla nostra vita di coppia nemmeno qui.”  
Il sorriso di Harry vacillò un attimo e si guardò immediatamente intorno.  
“Non sembra che fingervi una coppia sia un lavoro così pesante per voi,” si intromise Barbara. Sembrava un po’ confusa.  
“Sarebbe bello però comportarsi in modo naturale per un po’,” rispose Harry, quindi scrollò le spalle. “Immagino che ora dobbiamo solo dare loro un bello spettacolo. Ci sono così tante persone qui, prima o poi perderanno le nostre tracce.”  
Louis annuì. Harry aveva ragione. Probabilmente anche le persone della stampa stavano bevendo, il che significava che dopo un po’ non si sarebbero preoccupati di seguirli ovunque.  
“Ehi! Eccoti.” Oli si unì a loro. “Ho prenotato un tavolo laggiù.”  
“Fantastico,” disse Louis e fece spazio a Barbara e Harry in modo che passassero avanti e seguissero per primi Oli. Lui rimase dietro Harry, guidandolo attraverso la folla con una mano sulla vita.  
Il loro team era già al tavolo, così come un gruppo di altre persone che Louis non aveva mai visto prima. Li salutarono prima di sedersi e scoprì rapidamente che erano per lo più amici di Zayn; persone che facevano parte del mondo della moda. Apparentemente Liam li aveva invitati per Zayn, si rese conto Louis, provando ancora una volta pietà per il suo amico. Dopo aver parlato con alcuni di loro, riconobbe Chris Lyall. Non riuscì a impedire alla sua testa di voltarsi verso Harry per controllare così la sua reazione. Apparentemente, però, Harry non l’aveva ancora individuato.  
Louis si schiarì la gola e si sporse in avanti. “Styles.”  
Gli occhi di Harry incontrarono i suoi e, per un momento, Louis si rese conto di quanto fossero vicini i loro volti. Le ciglia del più piccolo svolazzarono leggermente, il suo sguardo si posò sulle labbra di Louis. Louis quindi le leccò, non più sicuro di cosa stava per dirgli. Tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era _quello_ sguardo sul viso di Harry.  
All’improvviso, Harry si tirò indietro e inspirò bruscamente. Sbatté le palpebre verso Louis, e sembrava che fosse appena stato strappato dal sonno, con gli occhi offuscati e le labbra leggermente aperte.  
“Io-” Louis deglutì a fatica, cercando le parole giuste. “Volevo solo dirti che... Chris è qui.”  
Harry sbatté nuovamente le palpebre, gli occhi che sfrecciarono oltre Louis. Rimase con lo sguardo fisso sull’uomo per un momento, e Louis poté vedere una serie di emozioni diverse attraversargli il viso. Confusione, realizzazione, disagio. Vedere l’ex del tuo - beh. Louis increspò le labbra, pensando. Cosa erano esattamente Harry e Luke?  
In ogni caso, vedere Chris non aveva di certo reso Harry felice.  
Un pensiero improvviso colpì Louis e si accigliò leggermente, voltandosi a guardare Chris. Si erano incontrati prima, alcune volte, ed erano sempre andati molto d’accordo. Tuttavia, Chris era sempre stato fidanzato, quindi Louis non ci aveva mai pensato molto. Ora, però, si era lasciato con Luke, e forse stava cercando qualcosa di semplice, qualcosa di fisico senza coinvolgere i sentimenti.  
Louis certamente voleva qualcosa di simile. Si sentiva così irritato dal fatto di dover giocare alla coppia perfetta con Harry tutto il tempo e da quello stupido bacio, che aveva bisogno di uno sfogo. Aveva bisogno di un modo per fare uscire il riccio dal suo cervello. E forse Chris era la persona giusta per aiutarlo.  
Alzandosi dalla sedia, Louis si avvicinò a lui e si lasciò cadere accanto a Chris sulla panca su cui era seduto.  
“Ciao,” disse Louis, gettando un braccio sopra lo schienale della panca. “Da quanto tempo non ci vediamo.”  
La faccia di Chris si illuminò. Alcuni riccioli scuri caddero sul suo viso e li spinse via con una mano. “Louis! È bello vederti. Cosa ci fai qui?”  
“È passato un po’ di tempo,” concordò Louis. “Sono in tour promozionale per un nuovo film, in realtà. Tu?”  
“Una sfilata di moda,” scrollò le spalle Chris. “Vetements.”  
“Bello.” Louis annuì, restando in silenzio per un momento. “Che ne dici di bere qualcosa?”  
Per un momento, gli occhi di Chris scrutarono il suo viso e sembrò un po’ scettico. Poi, un sorriso prese il sopravvento e indicò il bar. “Andiamo a bere qualcosa, sì.”  
Louis si alzò e aspettò che anche Chris lo facesse. L’uomo si avviò e Louis si girò brevemente, trovando Harry che li osservava, un piccolo cipiglio inciso tra le sopracciglia. Louis distolse velocemente lo sguardo.  
Solo perché dovevano comportarsi come una coppia, non significava che dovevano stare appiccicati ogni secondo della serata. Ad una festa, era naturale che si dividessero e parlassero con altre persone.  
Si sarebbero incontrati di nuovo ad un certo punto della serata e sarebbero andati via insieme. Almeno ufficialmente. Nessuno doveva sapere chi sarebbe finito nel letto di Louis quella sera.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry avrebbe voluto essere ubriaco.  
Era al bar, la musica suonava rumorosamente alle sue spalle. Barbara era finita chissà dove, e chiunque facesse parte del loro team ed era presente alla festa se n’era già andato. Paul si era avvicinato a lui prima di andarsene, consegnandogli una chiave magnetica per una delle stanze dell’albergo in cui si stava tenendo la festa. Sarebbero passati a prendere lui e Louis l’indomani mattina. In questo modo potevano godersi la festa senza preoccuparsi di come tornare al proprio hotel dopo. Paul gli aveva anche portato dei vestiti puliti in camera, quindi Harry non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi.  
Il riccio si accigliò un po’ più a fondo, guardando nel suo bicchiere. _Nulla_ di cui preoccuparsi.  
Negli ultimi cinque anni, però, uno dei suoi problemi era stato Chris Lyall. Harry pensava sempre a tutte le cose che quel ragazzo aveva che lui invece non poteva avere. Che principalmente non era altro che Luke. Ora, si era separato da Luke, ma Harry comunque non era ancora riuscito a superare la sua gelosia nei confronti di quel ragazzo, e non era sicuro del perché.  
Chris e Louis erano seduti a uno dei tavoli, parlando con le teste vicine, le labbra che sfioravano l’uno la pelle dell’altro mentre si sporgevano per far sentire le loro voci al di sopra della musica alta. Louis aveva appoggiato la mano sulla coscia di Chris e la sua postura era rilassata.  
Chiunque dotato di occhi poteva vedere che stavano flirtando.  
Harry svuotò il bicchiere, desiderando che alla fine si sarebbe sentito almeno brillo, ma la sensazione non si manifestò. E quindi, era bloccato in questo posto, ancora sobrio, mentre guardava il suo finto fidanzato provarci spudoratamente con qualcun altro. Con qualcuno che Harry non sopportava assolutamente, per cui covava un celato rancore.  
Cosa c’era in Chris che lo rendeva così attraente? Che lo portava ad avere ai suoi piedi tutti gli uomini che _lui_ voleva?  
Dio, forse era ubriaco dopo tutto. Harry si girò per ordinare un altro drink. Cos’erano quei pensieri? Da dove provenivano? Louis poteva fare quello che voleva, con chi voleva. Non erano affari di Harry, e chiaramente non aveva il diritto di sentirsi geloso.  
Prendendo il suo nuovo bicchiere, Harry ne svuotò la metà in una sola volta, scuotendo la testa dopo. Forse non era geloso. Era semplicemente arrabbiato perché Louis stava flirtando apertamente con qualcun altro ad un evento in cui avrebbero dovuto comportarsi come una coppia. Era poco professionale, ed Harry poteva già prevedere con quale tipo di articoli avrebbero avuto a che fare al mattino.  
Julia si sarebbe arrabbiata; probabilmente Nick lo avrebbe persino chiamato - e non lo chiamava mai quando Harry era all’estero, a meno che non fosse successo qualcosa di grave. Però, loro che mandavano all’aria quella fottuta finta relazione era probabilmente un’istanza che avrebbe portato Nick a chiamarlo tra poche ore. Gli avrebbe fatto una bella ramanzina e lui di sicuro non sarebbe stato abbastanza sveglio da difendersi.  
E sarebbe stata colpa di Louis.  
Stanco di stare in piedi, Harry svuotò ciò che restava del suo drink e si unì alla folla sulla pista da ballo. Vide Barbara e lei lo avvicinò, facendolo unire alla cerchia di persone con cui stava ballando. Odorava di sudore e del borotalco che usava di solito, profumo e shampoo, tutti mescolati insieme. Era così familiare che, per un momento, Harry la tenne stretta, dondolandola. Quando la lasciò andare, lei gli baciò la guancia, strofinando il pollice sulla macchia di rossetto che sicuramente aveva lasciato sulla sua pelle.  
“Dov’è Lou?” Chiese.  
“A questo punto, probabilmente starà pomiciando con Chris,” rispose Harry.  
Barbara sorrise, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. “Sei geloso?”  
“Sono solo incazzato, perché c’è la stampa qui e sicuro domani usciranno mille articoli su lui che flirta apertamente con Chris sui giornali.” Harry sentì poi una strana sensazione, come se qualcuno lo stesse osservando, quindi girò la testa, trovando un ragazzo alto e muscoloso che lo stava guardando dall’altra parte della pista da ballo.  
Gli ci volle qualche secondo, ma poi lo riconobbe. Toccò leggermente il braccio di Barbara, scusandosi.  
“Jason,” disse Harry, andando subito a abbracciarlo. “Cosa ci fai qui?”  
Jason ricambiò l’abbraccio. “Siamo qui per una partita amichevole contro la squadra australiana. Ho sentito che c’era una festa esclusiva, quindi ho pensato di venire a dare un’occhiata.”  
Harry rise. “Ovviamente lo hai pensato. È presente l’intera squadra?”  
Jason scosse la testa. “Solo alcuni dei ragazzi. Domani Liam verrà alla partita. Perché non vieni anche tu?”  
“Mi piacerebbe!” Harry si illuminò. Non vedeva Jason da un anno o poco più; esattamente dal giorno in cui il loro contratto era scaduto.  
“Puoi portare il tuo nuovo finto fidanzato,” disse Jason, ammiccando. “Prometto che non mi comporterò da ex geloso.”  
“Se questo ti farà sentire meglio, tu sei stato il miglior finto ragazzo che abbia mai avuto,” gli disse Harry.  
“Oh, questo mi lusinga molto.” Jason alzò il bicchiere in un brindisi. “Ma visto che entrambi siete attori, mettere su una recita non dovrebbe essere così difficile.”  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “Non ne hai idea.”  
“Oh, eccolo,” disse Jason, mentre un sorriso si formò sulle sue labbra. “E non sembra molto entusiasta.”  
“Jason Summers,” disse Louis, fermandosi accanto a Harry. Chris era proprio dietro di lui. “Che onore incontrarti. Sono un tuo grande fan.”  
Jason strinse la mano di Louis. “Grazie. È un piacere conoscerti.”  
“Sei venuto al concerto?” Louis chiese, e la sua voce era fin troppo dolce e melensa, il che significava che non era realmente interessato ad una risposta. “Non ti ho visto.”  
“Sfortunatamente no.” Jason scosse la testa. “Non sapevamo che Liam avesse un concerto stasera. Ho saputo della festa perché la nostra squadra è ospite di questo hotel.”  
Louis annuì. “È un peccato. Scommetto che a Liam sarebbe piaciuto averti al concerto.”  
“Domani verrà alla partita,” rispose Jason. “Ho appena invitato anche Harry.”  
Ora, la maschera di indifferenza di Louis cadde, e sembrò sinceramente eccitato. “Davvero?”  
“Sicuro. Saremo felici di avere altri fan dell’Inghilterra che ci incoraggeranno e faranno il tifo per noi.”  
Harry allungò una mano per toccare il braccio di Jason. “Sarò uno di quelli che farà il tifo per voi a squarciagola.”  
Jason sorrise, appoggiando brevemente la mano su quella di Harry, prima che Louis allacciasse le dita attorno all’altro braccio di Harry.  
“Ci scuseresti per un momento?” Chiese Louis, già trascinando via il riccio senza aspettare una risposta.  
Harry alzò gli occhi su Jason, ma lo seguì. Non era sicuro di cosa potesse mai volere Louis da lui adesso, ma di lì a poco lo avrebbe sicuramente scoperto.  
“Sei fuori di testa?” Chiese Louis quando raggiunsero un angolo tranquillo.  
Harry sollevò un sopracciglio. “Io?”  
“Ci sono un sacco di giornalisti nella stanza e stai flirtando apertamente con il tuo ex, mentre io sono qui.” Louis incrociò le braccia al petto.  
“Non credo che gli interessi molto, dal momento che hanno già la loro storia su te che eri praticamente spalmato su Chris Lyall mentre io stavo bevendo un drink al bar da solo,” replicò Harry.  
“Che cazzo?” Louis lo guardò a bocca aperta. “Stavo solo parlando con lui.”  
“Sì, certo.” Harry sbuffò. “Anche io stavo solo parlando con Jason.”  
Louis ringhiò e la sua espressione si oscurò. “Dio, avevo quasi dimenticato il perché non riesco a sopportarti.”  
“È bello sentirlo, dal momento che tu di certo non perdi mai occasione per ricordarmi del perché _io _non sopporti _te_.” Anche Harry incrociò le braccia. “Avremmo dovuto comportarci come una coppia, e tu invece hai dannatamente flirtato con un altro ragazzo per tutta la sera. Non molto professionale.”  
“Vuoi che mettiamo su uno spettacolo?” Chiese Louis. “Vuoi che convinca ogni singola persona presente in questa stanza che non mi interessa nessun altro tranne te?”  
“Beh, basterebbe che almeno la stampa lo credesse,” rispose Harry. “Tuttavia, non credo che ci sia nulla da salvare, ormai. Hai rovinato tutto circa due drink fa, quando hai sussurrato nell’orecchio di Chris chissà quali oscuri segreti.”  
Louis sbuffò. “Dio, vaffanculo. Mi stai facendo impazzire.” Afferrò la mano di Harry e lo tirò verso la pista da ballo. Senza preavviso, avvicinò il riccio al suo corpo, i fianchi allineati e le dita di Louis che scavavano nella carne di Harry, la schiena del maggiore che premeva contro il suo petto.  
Le labbra del giovane si spalancarono e voleva protestare, ma poi Louis roteò i fianchi e Harry perse il filo di ogni pensiero coerente. Invece, fece scivolare le braccia attorno alle spalle di Louis e iniziò a muoversi con lui. La musica era alta e profonda, il ritmo lento e i movimenti di Louis perfettamente a tempo. Il più grande poi inclinò la testa, e le sue labbra sfiorarono brevemente la mascella di Harry.  
Chiudendo gli occhi, il riccio si lasciò andare completamente, lasciò che quella fantastica sensazione prendesse il sopravvento. Sapeva di essere un debole, ma se doveva essere onesto, aveva sognato questo momento durante tutta la settimana passata, eccitandosi al solo pensiero. Louis, con il suo corpo piccolo ma forte e muscoloso allo stesso tempo, tra le braccia di Harry, che si muoveva contro di lui nel modo più delizioso e sensuale possibile.  
“Facciamogli vedere,” sussurrò Louis, e Harry riuscì a malapena a distinguere il suono della sua voce dalla musica ad alto volume. “Facciamogli credere che non c’è nessun altro.”  
Non c’era. In quel preciso momento, non c’era nessun altro. C’era solo Louis, ed Harry lo voleva più di quanto avesse mai voluto qualcuno prima d’ora. Aveva un odore così piacevole, e si stringeva a lui proprio come aveva fatto prima, quando Harry lo aveva tenuto durante il concerto. Si muoveva in modo così tortuosamente lento, ed ogni centimetro di pelle che toccava il più grande era in fiamme.  
Louis si voltò, premendo la schiena contro il petto di Harry, ed il riccio perse il ritmo. Sapeva che erano in pubblico, ma non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi dal corpo del maggiore e sinceramente non gli importava di controllare ogni singola reazione della gente. Non riusciva a preoccuparsi di nulla o di nessuno che non fosse Louis. I suoi fianchi ondeggiavano, ma adesso avevano trovato il loro ritmo, e si stava eccitando.  
Dio, si era eccitato ed era in pubblico.  
Louis sollevò una mano, appoggiandola sulla nuca di Harry, avvicinandolo a lui. Harry spostò le proprie mani dalla vita di Louis all’addome e ne spinse lentamente una verso il basso, testando le acque. Louis non si tirò indietro, ed il riccio fece scivolare la mano più in basso, appoggiandola proprio sopra la cintura dei jeans del castano. Louis rabbrividì ed Harry chiuse gli occhi, seppellendo la faccia contro il collo dell’attore.  
Fece scivolare la mano ancora più in basso, nel disperato tentativo di scoprire se anche Louis era eccitato tanto quanto lui. Lasciò andare un respiro traballante mescolato a un gemito quando la sua mano si posò sul cavallo dei pantaloni Louis, trovando un rigonfiamento, il suo cazzo duro intrappolato sotto la cerniera dei suoi jeans. Louis tremò ed Harry lo tirò più vicino, e quasi perse la testa quando Louis mise la mano su quella di Harry, premendole delicatamente contro il suo cavallo. Poteva sentire la sagoma del membro di Louis, poteva sentirlo pulsare. Harry voleva fare di più, voleva sentirlo contro la propria mano, senza alcuna barriera, ma non era in grado di fare nulla al riguardo. Erano su una dannata pista da ballo e aveva una mano sul cazzo di Louis.  
Dio, questo avrebbe portato la stampa a scrivere articoli completamente diversi rispetto a quelli a cui aveva pensato.  
Louis si girò, senza fiato, le guance arrossate e gli occhi vitrei. “Dovremmo andare.”  
La bocca di Harry era secca. Si leccò le labbra, e notò che gli occhi di Louis seguirono il movimento della sua lingua. “Si. Andiamo.”  
Louis gli prese la mano e Harry lo seguì, senza guardarsi indietro una volta. Non guardò nessuno in realtà, perché i suoi occhi erano praticamente incollati alla schiena di Louis, la mente occupata da ciò che era appena accaduto. Sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentito l’indomani mattina, ma in quel momento non gli importava più di tanto.  
Raggiunsero gli ascensori e Louis si aggrappò alla mano di Harry, incapace di stare fermo finché le porte non si aprirono. Harry lo seguì dentro l’ascensore, e non vedeva l’ora di spingere Louis contro il grande specchio e finalmente far scontrare le loro labbra.  
“Sei pazzo, lo sai?” Chiese Harry.  
Louis lo fissò, gli occhi un po’ spalancati. “Lo sono?”  
Harry non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Quelle parole suonavano familiari, e quando il riccio le aveva pronunciate l’ultima volta, si erano ritrovati con le labbra incollate le une alle altre in un bacio disperato.  
Improvvisamente, Louis si allontanò, lasciando andare la mano di Harry. Premette un pulsante e le porte si chiusero. “Spero che tu sia soddisfatto ora.”  
Harry sbatté le palpebre, girandosi a guardare Louis. Si era allontanato il più possibile da Harry. “Che cosa?”  
“Abbiamo messo su un bello spettacolo,” disse Louis, schiarendosi la gola. “E nessuno avrà più dubbi su di noi e su chi ci porteremo a casa.”  
L’ascensore si fermò e Louis uscì, avanzando nel corridoio. Sentendosi un po’ stordito, Harry lo seguì. Non aveva idea di cosa stesse succedendo. Non avevano quasi pomiciato sulla pista da ballo?  
Louis si fermò davanti a una porta e Harry notò che era quella proprio accanto alla stanza che gli aveva prenotato Paul.  
“Beh, missione compiuta per oggi.” Louis non guardò nemmeno Harry mentre apriva la porta. “Ci vediamo domani mattina.”  
Harry lo guardò scomparire nella stanza, la porta si chiuse dietro di lui. Il riccio rimase lì, troppo sbalordito per fare qualsiasi cosa. Era ancora mezzo duro nei pantaloni e non aveva idea di cosa fosse appena successo. Lentamente, si voltò verso la sua porta e l’aprì, entrando. Si appoggiò alla porta e fissò la stanza buia.  
Erano tornati al punto di partenza, proprio come quando si erano baciati la prima volta. Ogni piccolo progresso fatto era stato cancellato. Per la prossima settimana, probabilmente non avrebbero più pronunciato una sola parola sull’accaduto e si sarebbero ignorati nel miglior modo possibile.  
Harry chiuse gli occhi e inclinò la testa all’indietro. Non aveva idea di cosa stesse facendo. Louis Tomlinson era l’uomo più irritante e fastidioso che avesse mai incontrato. E qualunque cosa fosse successa su quella pista da ballo, Harry non poteva di nuovo fingere che non fosse accaduto nulla.  
Ora come ora dovrebbe uscire e trovare un tipo qualsiasi da portarsi a letto solo per una notte. Era un qualcosa a cui non pensava da un po’, perché invece voleva qualcosa di serio. Forse, però, doveva far uscire Louis dal suo sistema e dalla sua testa. In questi giorni non riusciva nemmeno a pensare a Luke, perché Louis lo stava facendo impazzire.  
Come osava Louis farlo eccitare in quel modo e poi comportarsi come se nulla fosse successo? Aveva lasciato che Harry lo toccasse in un modo in cui nessuno dovrebbe toccare qualcun altro in pubblico. Era fuori di testa?  
Gemendo, Harry seppellì il viso tra le mani, ma quando chiuse gli occhi, le immagini tornarono, così come tutte le sensazioni che aveva provato mentre aveva il corpo di Louis premuto contro il suo, la pelle calda e i movimenti sensuali.  
Dio, Harry non ce la faceva più. Doveva fare qualcosa al riguardo. Altrimenti sarebbe completamente impazzito.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis camminava per la sua stanza, arruffando i capelli e mordendosi le unghie.  
Era pazzo? Folle? Un masochista?  
Forse tutto. Aveva perso la testa, chiaramente. Come aveva potuto respingere Harry in quel modo? Gli aveva lasciato toccare il suo cazzo, dannazione. Da sopra i pantaloni, certo, ma comunque. La mano del riccio era stata sul suo membro, e poi Louis aveva perso la ragione e aveva fatto finta che non gliene importasse.  
Dio, era troppo dannatamente orgoglioso, e ovviamente Harry non si era accorto di nulla. Come avrebbe potuto? Probabilmente ora non avrebbe nemmeno più guardato Louis. Probabilmente era già fuori a cercare un sostituto che si prendesse cura di lui stasera. E Louis aveva perso la sua occasione perché aveva troppa paura di ammettere di essersi sbagliato, di ammettere di essere irrimediabilmente attratto da Harry.  
Crollando sul letto, si mise a fissare il soffitto. Sapeva che quando avrebbe chiuso gli occhi, avrebbe visto Harry, e sarebbe tornato in quel sogno che aveva fatto così tante volte nell’ultima settimana. Non poteva rischiare questo, non poteva prendersi cura di un’altra erezione nella doccia, immaginando che fosse la mano di qualcun altro ad accarezzarlo.  
Era così patetico. Assolutamente ridicolo.  
Un colpo alla porta lo fece sedere, gli occhi spalancati. Il cuore gli batteva forte in gola e inciampò verso la porta, con le mani che gli tremavano. Prese un profondo respiro prima di aprire la porta, pronto ad affrontare Harry.  
Il suo cuore cadde quando vide Oli.  
“Volevo solo farti sapere che sono nella stanza 634,” disse Oli. “Nel caso tu abbia bisogno di qualcosa.”  
Louis si passò una mano sul viso. Sapeva che Oli lo aveva fatto con buone intenzioni, ma era l’ultima persona che voleva vedere in quel momento. “La prossima volta mandami un messaggio,” disse e sbatté la porta.  
Con un senso di disappunto che si posò sul suo petto, si trascinò di nuovo sul letto. Era appena caduto di nuovo sul materasso, la sua guancia schiacciata contro il piumone quando udì un altro colpo. Louis roteò gli occhi, sapendo che Oli avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni per il suo cattivo umore.  
Quando raggiunse di nuovo la porta, la aprì velocemente, già pronto con una spiegazione. “Ascolta, lo so che sono-”  
Le parole gli morirono in gola quando vide Harry.  
Il tempo si fermò per un momento e Louis riuscì solo a fissarlo, mentre Harry lo fissava a sua volta. Nessuno dei due si mosse, ma Harry sembrava arrabbiato; aveva le labbra serrate e le sue sopracciglia erano corrugate. Aveva già rimosso la bandana ed i suoi riccioli ricadevano morbidi sul suo viso.  
Louis sbatté le palpebre e nel momento successivo, Harry si avvicinò a lui e la sua voce era profonda, un sussurro arrabbiato. “Dio, ti odio così tanto.”  
Non aspettò una risposta, semplicemente si sporse e baciò Louis, così duramente che Louis perse ogni singola facoltà mentale. Subito gli infilò la lingua in bocca e Louis lo incontrò a metà strada, gemendo. Sentì la porta chiudersi prima di essere premuto contro il muro. Le mani di Harry erano ovunque, premendo, accarezzando, tirando.  
“Sei assurdo,” continuò a dire Harry, con le dita già impegnate a tirare su la maglietta di Louis. “Mi stai facendo impazzire.”  
“Baciami,” replicò Louis, sapendo benissimo che non aveva senso. “Continua a baciarmi.”  
Harry obbedì, coprendosi di nuovo la bocca di Louis con la sua. Morse il labbro inferiore del maggiore prima di tirarsi indietro per liberarlo della maglietta. Le sue labbra si abbassarono, attaccando il collo di Louis. Il castano inclinò la testa all’indietro e chiuse gli occhi, portando le mani sul davanti della camicia di Harry per sbottonarla. Trovò una pelle liscia e morbida quando finalmente la aprì.  
“Ho bisogno-” respirò Harry, succhiando la pelle di Louis. Le sue mani si posarono sul sedere del castano e lo strinse, gemendo profondamente. “Per favore.”  
Louis sentì il suo cazzo diventare più duro a quelle parole. Allungò le mani verso il basso e aprì i jeans di Harry. Con una semplice mossa, li spinse all’ingiù sui fianchi di Harry, tirando via anche le mutande nel processo. Esitò un momento, poi guardò in basso, osservando il cazzo di Harry curvo, grosso e duro. _Grande_, aggiunse Louis nei suoi pensieri, leccandosi le labbra.  
Harry cercò di sbottonare i jeans di Louis nel modo più veloce possibile. Non li tirò giù, però; invece, fece scivolare la mano dentro di essi, afferrando l’erezione di Louis. Le ginocchia di Louis traballarono e gemette, spingendo i fianchi in avanti, cercando attrito.  
Non era gentile o dolce. Non c’era niente di dolce, bello o gentile nel modo in cui si stavano toccando. Harry ansimò nella bocca di Louis quando quest’ultimo strinse le dita attorno alla sua eccitazione, e Louis pensò che non si sarebbe pentito di nulla. Voleva mettere le mani su un cazzo da anni, e doveva ammettere che Harry non era una cattiva scelta. Il suo membro era pesante e caldo, pulsante di desiderio. Louis accarezzò la punta, raccogliendo un po’ di liquido pre-seminale per facilitare lo scivolamento del palmo della mano.  
Harry dondolò i fianchi in avanti per andare incontro ai suoi movimenti, la fronte appoggiata contro quella di Louis; erano entrambi sudati, e le dita del riccio erano ben salde attorno al collo di Louis, tenendolo in posizione. Si baciarono brevemente, le loro bocche si sfioravano piano e le loro lingue si univano in una danza lasciva. Louis gemette in segno di protesta quando Harry tolse la mano dai suoi pantaloni.  
“Shh.” Harry gli strinse la nuca, gli occhi incredibilmente verdi quando li aprì. Erano in netto contrasto con le sue labbra rosse. Usò la mano libera per abbassare i jeans di Louis e appoggiò le mani sui suoi fianchi, per far così scontrare i loro membri.  
Gli occhi di Louis ruotarono verso la parte posteriore della sua testa e non sapeva se provasse dolore o piacere. Voleva provare di più, voleva lasciarsi andare. Lasciò cadere la testa sulla spalla di Harry, mordendola mentre la sua mano andò ad avvolgersi intorno ai loro membri duri, ma era piccola per contenerli. Anche il riccio portò una mano tra di essi e andò a stuzzicare i testicoli di Louis, massaggiandoli piano.  
“Per favore,” piagnucolò il maggiore, cercando di stringere la mano intorno a entrambi.  
Harry spinse via la sua mano e le sue lunghe dita si strinsero intorno ai loro cazzi, muovendole velocemente e facendoli così sfregare insieme. Scivolarono l’uno sull’altro facilmente e Louis fece oscillare i fianchi, intrappolando una delle gambe di Harry tra le sue. Sollevò il viso e morse la mascella di Harry prima di ritrovare le sue labbra. Il più piccolo ansimò nel bacio, passando il pollice sulla delicata punta del cazzo di Louis.  
Quasi urlò quando Harry cominciò a muovere la mano un po’ più forte, e le sue stoccate diventarono più violente. Una pozza di calore prese possesso della bocca del suo stomaco e Louis si sentì balbettare parole incoerenti, poi venne, e vide il suo cazzo schizzare gocce bianche su tutte le loro pance. Harry lo seguì poco dopo, il suo seme si mescolò con quello di Louis, gocciolando giù per le sue dita.  
Senza fiato, Louis tenne la testa abbassata, osservando Harry allontanare le dita dai loro cazzi ormai spenti. Ansimava nell’orecchio di Louis e la sua mano era sudata per averla tenuta tutto il tempo nella parte posteriore del suo collo. I suoi ricci erano appiccicati alla guancia del castano.  
“Cazzo,” mormorò Louis mentre alzava la testa. “Io-”  
Non riuscì a dire altro, perché Harry fece scontrare le loro labbra in un altro bacio. Louis si perse in quella sensazione, con le mani che si staccarono dalla camicia di Harry e scivolarono sotto di essa per riposarsi sulla sua schiena. Inclinò leggermente la testa, dando a Harry più accesso.  
“Sei così fastidiosamente sexy,” disse Harry quando si staccò. “Non lo sopporto.”  
“Neanche io,” sussurrò Louis. “Sono così arrabbiato con me stesso perché ti voglio da morire, e non lo sopporto.”  
“Mi sono quasi bevuto quella tua recita nell’ascensore prima.” Harry cambiò angolo, la sua lingua si intrufolò nella bocca del castano. Passò una mano sulla schiena di Louis ed afferrò piano una delle sue natiche, con le dita che affondarono nella carne morbida. “Ma di certo non hai recitato quando sei diventato duro per me.”  
Louis gemette e si tirò indietro abbastanza da guardare Harry. “Vaffanculo.”  
Harry rise, passando una mano tra i capelli di Louis. “Sei così odioso e fastidioso.”  
“Beh, anche tu,” disse Louis, pizzicando uno dei fianchi morbidi di Harry.  
“Ma è anche molto divertente,” ammise Harry, sorridendo. Aveva le labbra rosee e la pelle arrossata, e odorava di sesso e vaniglia. “Litigare con te.”  
Louis lo tirò di nuovo verso di lui, baciandolo profondamente. Harry si arrese facilmente e Louis sentì di nuovo quel calore diffondersi nel suo corpo. Voleva rispondere, ma che senso aveva? Aveva ottenuto ciò che desiderava e, buon Dio, era una sensazione gloriosa. Era stato _divertente_.  
“Se finiamo così, lo è,” concordò, spingendo Harry nella direzione del letto.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh beh, cosa dire? Mado quanto è bella la parte dove ballano insieme sulla pista aaaaaah, sono così sottoni e non se ne rendono conto! Allora, voi cosa ne pensate fino ad ora? Secondo voi come si evolveranno ora le cose tra di loro? Fateci sapere un po', sapete che ci fa piacere leggervi! Vi aspettiamo all'hashtag #PMIAMDFF  
Bacioniiii xx


	7. Capitolo sette - Voce strana

**Paint Me In A Million Dreams**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo sette - Voce strana.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry chiuse la borsa e la portò vicino alla porta. Paul aveva pensato a tutto, tranne che ai prodotti per i suoi capelli. Si era lavato i capelli quella mattina, ma ora erano un disastro perché lo shampoo dell’hotel gli aveva trasformato i capelli in un groviglio di riccioli indisciplinati.  
Aveva mandato diversi messaggi a Barbara mentre camminava avanti e indietro per la stanza, aspettando che lo venissero a prendere. La ragazza gli aveva risposto immediatamente, rassicurandolo del fatto che gli avrebbe sistemato i capelli prima dell’intervista fissata per quella giornata.  
Si era calmato improvvisamente quando aveva pensato a Louis. La sua pelle formicolava se ripensava a quello che era successo la sera prima, alla sensazione delle dita del maggiore su di lui. Sfiorò un livido sul fianco, perdendo la concezione della realtà.  
La notte appena passata era stata molto eccitante. L’avventura di una notte, certo, ma comunque indimenticabile. Qualcosa che non si sarebbe scordato facilmente. Louis era stato esigente e allo stesso tempo gli era sembrato molto generoso, persino un po’ insicuro. Harry immaginò di essersi comportato allo stesso modo. Dopotutto, non si conoscevano bene e non sapevano cosa piacesse all’altro.  
Eppure, Harry si era sentito come se conoscesse Louis da una vita, ed erano stati bene insieme. Era stato facile per lui capire le esigenze del maggiore, interpretare il linguaggio del suo corpo. Allo stesso modo, lui non aveva avuto bisogno di parole per far capire a Louis cosa volesse. Louis lo aveva capito all’istante, aveva soddisfatto tutti i suoi bisogni prima ancora che avesse la possibilità di esporli ad alta voce.  
Aveva lasciato la stanza dell’attore dopo la terza sega. Non avevano mai parlato durante e dopo l’orgasmo. Ogni volta che il maggiore pronunciava una parola, lui lo zittiva con un bacio, e ogni bacio li portava a farli eccitare nuovamente. Louis si era lamentato per tutto il tempo, ma ogni lamentela finiva con lui che mordicchiava l’epidermide del riccio, emettendo bassi gemiti e lamenti. Anche se Louis gli aveva detto infinite volte di odiarlo, e di odiare sé stesso a sua volta per essere finito a letto con lui, si era goduto parecchio la sua compagnia e si arrabbiava quando Harry provava a ritirarsi per andarsene.  
Non c’era alcun dubbio che Louis avesse voluto tutto quello allo stesso modo in cui lo aveva voluto lui.  
Sperava soltanto che adesso fossero in grado, entrambi, di andare oltre a tutto quello che era successo. La tensione sessuale tra loro era stata risolta, avevano ceduto all’eccitazione e all’attrazione e si erano sfogati l’uno con l’altro. Se avesse guardato Louis adesso, Harry non avrebbe avuto più voglia di baciarlo, toccarlo o farlo gemere. Aveva superato tutto. Da quel momento in poi sarebbe stato molto più facile lavorare con il maggiore.  
Andò alla porta quando qualcuno bussò insistentemente, e si sorprese quando vide Oli.  
“Buongiorno,” disse il ragazzo, le mani affondate nelle tasche. “La macchina è arrivata. Sei pronto per andare?”  
Harry annuì. “Dov’è Paul?”  
“Gli ho mandato un messaggio dicendogli che non c’era bisogno che venisse. Io sono qua e anche la guardia del corpo di Louis. Dovrebbe essere abbastanza per riportarvi ai vostri hotel.”  
“Giusto.” Rispose il riccio, afferrando la sua borsa. “Hai ragione.”  
Oli prese la chiave magnetica della stanza. “Questa la porto io alla reception Alberto ti accompagnerà fino alla macchina.”  
Harry individuò la guardia del corpo di Louis vicino all’ascensore. “Dov’è Louis?”  
“E’ già al piano di sotto.” Rispose Oli, raggiungendo Alberto vicino all’ascensore e facendo cenno ad Harry di seguirli.  
Nell’atrio, Alberto prese la sua borsa e lo condusse verso la macchina nera in attesa fuori dall’hotel. Alberto aspettò all’esterno fin quando lui non si sedette sul sedile posteriore dell’auto, poi chiuse la portiera e si spostò verso il bagagliaio. Harry non aveva visto nessun fan o paparazzo in agguato vicino all’hotel, ma le loro guardie del corpo erano sempre pronte ad ogni eventualità.  
Dopo aver chiuso la portiera, Harry si voltò e trovò Louis sull’altro sedile. Era proprio di fronte a lui, gli occhi un po’ spalancati e le mani in grembo. Harry si bloccò per un momento, con la mano sulla cintura di sicurezza.  
“Ciao.” Disse Louis.  
“Ciao.” Rispose lui, incerto.  
Entrambi si voltarono nello stesso momento, ed Harry si schiarì la voce. Allacciò la cintura di sicurezza e poi intrecciò le dita sul suo grembo. Alberto salì sul sedile del passeggero prima che Oli aprisse la portiera posteriore dalla parte di Louis.  
“Spostati Lou, fammi spazio.” Disse Oli.  
“Non avete preso un’altra macchina?” Chiese l’attore. “Perché dobbiamo stare tutti stretti in una sola?”  
“Non è una Mini,” gli ricordò l’amico. “Ci stiamo tutti quanti e dobbiamo fare solo dieci minuti di viaggio. Spostati.”  
Louis borbottò qualcosa sottovoce mentre scivolava sul sedile centrale. “Sei il peggior assistente di sempre.”  
Oli non gli prestò attenzione e, appena salito in macchina, fece cenno all’autista di partire. Louis scosse la testa ed afferrò la cintura di sicurezza, ma esitò quando si rese conto che la fibbia era proprio accanto all’anca di Harry. I loro occhi si incrociarono per un momento ed Harry si spostò, lasciando spazio alla mano del maggiore.  
I loro corpi si toccavano ugualmente, i fianchi, le braccia e le spalle erano premute insieme. Harry sentì un calore strano diffondersi in tutto il suo corpo. Louis profumava di shampoo e di qualche dopobarba costoso. Nella sua mente, vide Louis sotto la doccia mentre si ripuliva dalle tracce della notte passata insieme. Il maggiore aveva dello sperma anche tra i capelli, se lo ricordava bene; Harry ne aveva un po’ sulle dita e per sbaglio glielo aveva spalmato sulla nuca quando gli aveva afferrato i capelli per baciarlo.  
Il riccio si domandò se l’altro ragazzo avesse qualche traccia della scorsa notte che non aveva potuto lavare via con l’acqua. Come ad esempio il livido che aveva lui sul fianco, o il succhiotto che gli aveva lasciato Louis sulla clavicola. Tracce come il calore che sentiva irradiarsi nel corpo quando la sua epidermide sfiorava quella di Louis.  
Voltandosi verso il finestrino, Harry provò a rompere il contatto con la pelle di Louis. Non aveva idea di cosa gli stesse succedendo. Non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in quel modo. Non era previsto che si eccitasse di nuovo quando Louis gli era vicino, doveva averlo superato ormai.  
Perché non riusciva a non pensarci?  
Dopo dieci minuti di macchina, arrivarono al loro hotel. Alberto e Oli uscirono per primi, e il ragazzo si girò poi verso di loro, facendogli cenno di aspettare qualche minuto. Harry guardò fuori dal finestrino Alberto mentre trasportava i loro bagagli dentro l’albergo, poi vide Paul uscire all’esterno. Si avvicinò all’auto, aprì la portiera e gli disse di entrare rapidamente nella hall dell’hotel.  
I fan urlavano entrambi i loro nomi, ma Harry non si voltò verso di loro nemmeno una volta. Paul era proprio dietro di lui, mentre lo spingeva verso la porta principale. Nell’atrio, Harry vide Alberto accompagnare Louis tenendolo per un braccio.  
“Barbara vi sta aspettando nella stanza di Harry.” Disse Paul, poi si risolve a Louis. “Ha detto che le piacerebbe che venissi anche tu.”  
“Si comporta come se non fossi in grado di sistemarmi i capelli da solo.” Si lamentò il maggiore.  
“A giudicare dall’aspetto che hai oggi, non ha tutti i torti.” Commentò Alberto.  
Harry rise e Louis gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
“Vai su con Harry e lascia che Barbara faccia la sua magia.” Replicò Oli, accompagnandoli verso l’ascensore. “Non vogliamo di certo che tu abbia l’aspetto di uno che ha passato un’appassionata nottata di fuoco.”  
Quando Oli gli voltò le spalle per premere il pulsante del loro piano, Harry non potè fare a meno di guardare Louis di sfuggita, trovandolo già a fissarlo. Le sue guance del maggiore erano diventate rosse, ed Harry immaginò che anche le sue fossero diventate di un bel colorito roseo. Istintivamente si toccò i riccioli, e Louis si voltò immediatamente, incrociando le braccia al petto e fissando intensamente il muro.  
“Voi due!” Esclamò Julia non appena entrarono nella stanza del riccio.  
Harry si fermò sui suoi passi, aspettandosi il peggio.  
“Siete stati brillanti!” Julia li guardava sorridente. “Tutti i social sono in delirio a causa vostra. È stata un’idea fantastica quella della scorsa notte.”  
“Di cosa sta parlando?” Chiese Oli, confuso.  
“Di loro due che quasi limonano sulla pista da ballo alla festa di Liam Payne.” Disse Barbara, e fece cenno ad Harry di sedersi. “Ci sono foto e video su internet.”  
“Fammi vedere.” Esclamò Oli, avvicinandosi a Julia.  
Louis si sedette sul letto di Harry, incrociando le gambe. “Non c’è niente da vedere.”  
“Mi permetto di dissentire.” Julia spostò un dito sullo schermo del tablet, facendo partire un video.  
“Cosa-” esclamò Oli, trattenendo il fiato. “Harry ha la mano sul tuo-”  
Harry sentì le guance diventare nuovamente rosse. “Ho dovuto fare qualcosa in più per convincere le persone presenti che Louis non mi avrebbe lasciato per Chris Lyall.”  
Julia annuì severamente, indicando il maggiore con un dito. “È stato rischioso avvicinarsi a quel tipo. Ho quasi avuto un infarto quando ho ricevuto le segnalazioni su Twitter.”  
“Stavamo solo parlando.” Si difese Louis.  
“Non sembrava.” Julia scrollò le spalle. “Comunque, quel ballo ha salvato la situazione.”  
Barbara annuì, dando un colpetto sulla nuca del riccio. “Sembrava così reale.”  
“Siamo degli attori professionisti.” Ribadì immediatamente lui per difendersi.  
“Stiamo solo facendo il nostro lavoro.” Insistette Louis.  
Il resto del team sembrò soddisfatto dalla loro spiegazione – e perché non avrebbero dovuto esserlo, alla fine? Nessuno aveva motivo di sospettare che tra lui e Louis stesse accadendo qualcosa. Non avevano dato modo di far pensare agli altri una cosa simile. Dopotutto, tutti quelli che facevano parte dei loro team pensavano che loro due si odiassero e non riuscissero a sopportarsi a vicenda.  
Ed infatti loro due non si sopportavano, ricordò Harry a sé stesso. Tranne tra le lenzuola; lì si che andavano d’accordo, e anche parecchio. Tutto era tornato alla normalità adesso, però. Nulla era cambiato tra loro, e Harry non aveva cambiato assolutamente idea su di Louis.  
“Okay, siete bravi,” disse Barbara, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Ora è il tuo turno, Lou.”  
Si cambiarono di posto e Julia tornò a cercare informazioni sul suo tablet. “Bene. Oggi cambieremo un po’ le cose. Per la prima parte della giornata, Harry sarà in coppia con Peter. Louis, tu invece sei in coppia con Maggy, e Colin vi raggiungerà dopo un’ora.”  
Grazie a Dio, pensò Harry. Era la prima volta che venivano separati durante un’intervista. Oggi era sicuramente il giorno migliore per iniziare, perché doveva ancora capire come comportarsi nei confronti del maggiore. Anche se la notte appena passata non aveva cambiato minimamente il modo in cui si sentiva nei confronti dell’altro ragazzo, non era ancora sicuro di come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi con lui. Non ne avevano parlato, nessuno dei due aveva iniziato il discorso. Harry non era nemmeno sicuro che fossero entrambi sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda riguardo ciò che era successo tra loro e su come avrebbero dovuto gestire la situazione.  
Per lui, era chiaro che era stata soltanto l’avventura di una notte. Louis la pensava allo stesso modo, però? Da come si era comportato poco fa in macchina, sembrava di si. Eppure, non ne avevano parlato, non avevano chiarito le loro posizioni, quindi come poteva Harry esserne sicuro?  
Si erano lasciati travolgere dalla passione, senza pensare alle possibili conseguenze.  
“Harry, sei pronto?” Domandò Julia.  
Il riccio sbattè le palpebre rapidamente e alzò lo sguardo. La donna era in piedi davanti a lui, con la testa inclinata. Lui scese dal letto, annuendo piano, e sperò che nessuno avesse capito cosa stava succedendo nella sua testa. Julia si diresse verso la porta ed Harry la seguì, gettando poi uno sguardo alle sue spalle per vedere che Louis lo stava fissando. I loro occhi si incontrarono e Harry tornò velocemente a guardare di fronte a sé, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
Non avevano davvero pensato alle conseguenze.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ehi Harry!”  
Girandosi, il giovane vide Maggy avvicinarsi a lui. Si fermò quindi, e attese che la donna lo raggiungesse.  
“Maggy.” La abbracciò piano, accarezzandole dolcemente la schiena. “Pensavo che stessi facendo un’intervista con Louis e Colin?”  
Lei annuì. “Mi hanno portata fuori per fare un’intervista da sola. Mi unirò di nuovo a loro tra poco.”  
“Anche io,” disse Harry. “Io e Peter abbiamo finito tutte le nostre interviste, così mi hanno detto di unirmi a voi.”  
“Stanno ancora registrando, quindi ci conviene fare silenzio, ma possiamo già entrare.” Maggy gli prese la mano e aprì la porta della stanza, sbirciando prima di entrare.  
Colin stava parlando in quel momento, la voce bassa e il portamento composto. “Così mi hanno lasciato stare insieme a Maggy e abbiamo preso un gelato.”  
Louis rise. Aveva il viso rivolto verso Colin e lo stava guardando con affetto. “Il gelato è sempre la scelta migliore.”  
Colin gli sorrise a sua volta. “Potremmo prendere un gelato insieme dopo l’intervista!”  
Harry lasciò che Maggy andasse avanti e si mettesse dietro le telecamere. Lui rimase dietro la donna, incrociando le braccia e appoggiandosi al muro.  
“Dovremmo andare in una delle spiagge qui vicine, prendere il gelato e andare a fare surf.” Suggerì il maggiore.  
Colin sembrò incerto. “Non ho mai fatto surf.”  
“Ti insegnerò io, piccolo.” Disse Louis, posando una mano sul ginocchio di Colin e facendogli l’occhiolino. “Nessun problema.”  
Per un momento, Colin sembrò pensarci su. “Possiamo chiamare anche tutti gli altri?”  
Harry aveva quasi dimenticato che si trattasse di un’intervista, fino a quando una donna non si intromise. “Come una grande festa?”  
Colin guardò la donna, annuendo entusiasta. Poi individuò Maggy, e i suoi occhi si illuminarono. “Maggy!”  
La donna del team si voltò rapidamente, guardandoli entrambi. Sorrise, ed Harry sapeva che non si sarebbe lasciata sfuggire quell’occasione. “Maggy, Harry. Perché non vi unite a noi?”  
Il piccolo divano era fatto per ospitare soltanto due persone. Harry decise di sedersi sul bracciolo dalla parte di Colin e lasciò che Maggy si infilasse tra i due uomini.  
“Puoi sederti sulle mie ginocchia.” Disse Maggy, sollevando il bambino.  
Colin salì addosso alla donna, appoggiando le mani sulle braccia di Maggy avvolte intorno alla sua vita, poi si rivolse a Louis. “Tu invece puoi sederti sulle ginocchia di Harry!”  
Louis lanciò una breve occhiata a Harry, e sicuramente stavano pensando la stessa cosa in quel momento. “Non sono più un bambino come te, Colin,” disse. “Non posso sedermi sulle ginocchia di Harry.”  
“Ah, andiamo ragazzi,” sogghignò l’intervistatrice. “Siete una coppia, quindi non sarà un grosso problema per voi.”  
Harry si schiarì la voce. Non c’era molto che potessero fare, e di certo non potevano rifiutarsi, soprattutto con le telecamere puntate su di loro che ancora stavano girando. Fece quindi cenno a Louis di alzarsi in piedi.  
“Puoi sederti tu sulle mie ginocchia.” Si offrì Louis, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale del divano per lasciargli un po’ di spazio.  
“Hai sentito cosa ha detto il piccolo.” Harry indicò Colin. “Dovrai sederti tu sulle mie ginocchia.”  
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo ma, con sua grande sorpresa, si alzò in piedi senza protestare. Harry si sedette e fece l’occhiolino al bambino, il quale gli sorrise divertito; un sorriso sdentato, dal momento che gli era caduto da poco un dentino. Louis scivolò con cura sul grembo del riccio, avvolgendo un braccio intorno alle sue spalle. Il fianco del maggiore si modellò perfettamente contro il suo corpo, il calore corporeo di Louis gli stava facendo ribollire il sangue nelle vene. Lentamente, avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita del maggiore, appoggiando le mani sui suoi fianchi.  
“Aw, che carini.” Disse la donna che li stava intervistando. Harry aveva quasi dimenticato la situazione in cui si trovava. Era necessaria tutta la sua forza di volontà per impedire al suo corpo di reagire a Louis. L’altro ragazzo aveva ancora un buon odore, e il suo peso addosso era familiare. “Litigate proprio come una vecchia coppia sposata da anni.”  
Harry rise debolmente e Louis sbuffò.  
“A volte, mi sento anche io come se fossimo una vecchia coppia sposata.” Commentò il maggiore.  
“Davvero?” La donna inclinò la testa, fissando Louis incuriosita. “Come mai?”  
“Um…” Il maggiore si voltò verso Harry, la sua espressione dimostrava che non aveva pensato ad una possibile risposta a quella domanda. Mordendosi un labbro, Louis lasciò vagare gli ochi sul suo viso, ed Harry si chiese cosa stesse cercando. “È fastidioso.”  
“Davvero?” Domandò la donna.  
Louis lo stava ancora fissando, ed Harry non poté evitare il ghigno che si instaurò sulle sue labbra. “Si, Louis, lo sono davvero?”  
Dopo qualche secondo, Harry riuscì a vedere la risposta negli occhi del maggiore - c’era irritazione, ma anche qualcos’altro. Qualcosa di caldo e gentile. Se Harry non avesse saputo che lo odiava, avrebbe confuso quella scintilla per sincero affetto. Louis girò la testa, sorridendo all’intervistatrice. “Si, ma mi piace così com’è.”  
“Direi che è ovvio,” acconsentì lei. “Oppure non staresti insieme a lui.”  
“Assolutamente no.” Convenne Louis, sembrando improvvisamente pensieroso.  
L’intervistatrice si rivolse a Maggy. “Ti eri accorta di questa loro attrazione sul set? Ci sono stati dei segnali che l’hanno fatto capire?”  
Maggy li guardò con un sorriso divertito. “No, niente affatto. Si incontravano a malapena sul set. Giusto?”  
Harry annuì. “Si, ci siamo visti due o tre volte sul set.”  
“Dev’essere stato amore a prima vista, allora.” L’intervistatrice li guardò con dolcezza, mettendosi una mano sul cuore. “Avete capito immediatamente che eravate fatti l’uno per l’altro.”  
Louis fece scorrere la mano sulla sua nuca, facendogli accapponare la pelle e facendogli ricordare come gli aveva stretto i capelli la notte precedente. Come aveva tirato i suoi lunghi riccioli, le dita che graffiavano il suo cuoio capelluto.  
“Credo di aver capito fin da subito che era diverso.” Disse Louis. “Non avevo mai incontrato qualcuno come lui, prima d’ora.”  
Harry dovette trattenersi dal ridere. Louis sicuramente non intendeva quelle cose in modo positivo come aveva pensato la donna, ma comunque era stato così bravo da nascondere il tono ironico. Mordendosi un labbro, Harry appoggiò la fronte alla spalla del maggiore, scuotendo leggermente la testa.  
“Aw, si è imbarazzato.” Esclamò la donna.  
Harry si ritrasse immediatamente quando capì quello che stava facendo. Era Louis quello che stava tenendo tra le braccia, e si stava comportando come se fossero davvero intimi. Louis si voltò brevemente verso di lui, sembrando un po’ confuso dalla sua reazione. La mano del ragazzo era ancora ferma sulla sua nuca, ed Harry si chiese se ormai avessero oltrepassato il limite.  
Il corpo di Louis ormai era familiare, così come il modo in cui l’altro lo toccava. C’era troppa intimità tra loro. Qualcosa che Harry non condivideva con un altro uomo da molto, molto tempo.  
“Louis sarebbe Spiderman.” Disse Colin quando Harry si riscosse dai suoi pensieri per concentrarsi sull’intervista. “È divertente e intelligente.”  
“Grazie, piccolo.” Rispose Louis, la sua risata gli causò un tremore leggero al petto. “Mi piace Spiderman.”  
“Maggy,” continuò l’intervistatrice. “Se Colin fosse un animale, quale sarebbe?”  
“Un topolino.” Rispose Maggy, stringendo Colin contro di sé. “È sempre così tranquillo questo bambino, davvero carino e educato.”  
“Concordo,” si intromise Louis. “È molto educato. Non ha mai voluto fare degli scherzi al resto del cast insieme a me.”  
“È una cosa cattiva da fare.” Colin scosse la testa, contrariato. “Non voglio che si arrabbino con me.”  
“Come se qualcuno potesse mai arrabbiarsi con te.” Disse Maggy baciando la testa al piccolo.  
L’intervistatrice si rivolse quindi a Louis e Harry. “La prossima è per te Louis. Se Harry fosse una città, quale sarebbe?”  
Entrambi iniziarono a ridere contemporaneamente. Gli occhi del maggiore si incresparono e si formarono delle deliziose rughette intorno ad essi, e sembrava davvero felice. Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo verso di lui, ma sapeva che non era in grado di nascondere la tenerezza sul suo volto.  
C’era solo una risposta che Louis avrebbe potuto dare.  
“Cosa c’è di così divertente?” Chiese la donna.  
“Non osare.” Lo avvertì lui, provando ad usare un tono intimidatorio.  
“È Los Angeles,” disse Louis, continuando a guardarlo, gli occhi che brillavano dispettosi. “Al cento per cento.”  
Harry gemette, cercando di trattenere una risata e chiudendo gli occhi mentre appoggiava di nuovo la fronte contro la spalla dell’altro. “Oh mio Dio, ti odio.”  
“Ci dite perché ridete? Cosa sta succedendo?” Insistette l’intervistatrice.  
Louis scrollò le spalle e spostò la mano nei suoi capelli per accarezzarli, attorcigliando un ricciolo intorno al suo dito. “Non posso, è il nostro segreto.”  
Lo era davvero, realizzò Harry. Era qualcosa che sapevano soltanto loro due. Louis lo aveva appena paragonato alla città che più odiava. Eppure, aveva fatto sembrare il tutto tenero e sincero. Si sentiva quasi lusingato. Sollevò la testa, concentrandosi sulla domanda successiva posta dalla donna.  
Continuava a stringere le braccia attorno alla vita di Louis. Harry voleva vendicarsi, in qualche modo. Era sicuro che avrebbe avuto la possibilità di vendicarsi per quel commento. La cosa strana era che non si era arrabbiato sul serio, non si sentiva ferito o deluso. Era come un gioco tra loro; stuzzicarsi a vicenda, e prendersi in giro. Perdere la calma per colpa dell’altro.  
Harry si stava davvero divertendo a scambiare battute sarcastiche con Louis, ed era sicuro che anche l’altro provasse le stesse sensazioni.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Non sono L.A.,” disse Harry nel momento in cui tornarono in macchina.  
Si stavano dirigendo allo stadio, dove l’Inghilterra avrebbe affrontato l’Australia. Louis non riusciva a credere al fatto che avrebbe avuto l’occasione di incontrare l’intera squadra tra pochi minuti; la sua mente era completamente occupata da pensieri su come salutare i suoi giocatori preferiti e cosa dire loro. Gli ci volle un momento per capire cosa avesse detto Harry.  
“Lo sei invece,” rispose. “Hai preferito L.A. rispetto a Londra, questo fa già capire tutto.”  
“Tu odi L.A.” Ribadì Harry.  
Louis annuì. “Questo era il punto.”  
“Non puoi paragonare il tuo ragazzo alla città che odi di più di fronte alle telecamere.”  
“Nessuno sa che non mi piace L.A., tranquillo.”  
Harry sbuffò, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Louis provò lo strano desiderio di allungare una mano e togliere quel solco con il pollice. Proprio come poco fa non era riuscito a fermarsi quando gli era venuto in mente di accarezzare i capelli del riccio. Erano sempre morbidi e setosi, e lui amava la sensazione di quei riccioli tra le dita.  
Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, questo è sicuro.  
A sé stesso, però, poteva dire che aveva amato ogni secondo della notte passata con Harry. Aveva voluto che il riccio lo toccasse, lo baciasse e lo facesse venire – e, Dio, valeva la pena perdere il suo orgoglio per ciò che avevano fatto. Harry si era dimostrato un buon amante, più di quanto lui avesse immaginato.  
Sfortunatamente, non era stato abbastanza. Louis aveva sperato che dormire con Harry una notte sarebbe bastato per superare la sua eccitazione e la sua curiosità. Ed invece, aveva ottenuto l’effetto contrario. Louis sentiva ancor di più il bisogno di stare con Harry, aveva avuto solo un assaggio di ciò che avrebbero potuto fare insieme.  
Anche se non aveva esperienza con gli uomini, Louis sapeva che il sesso con il più piccolo era stato fenomenale. Non aveva bisogno di molta esperienza per capire certe cose. Non andavano d’accordo fuori dal letto, ma tra le lenzuola la loro chimica era insuperabile. Harry sapeva esattamente dove toccarlo e le sue labbra sapevano esattamente dove baciarlo.  
Guardando verso il riccio, Louis increspò le labbra. Probabilmente si sarebbero trovati bene anche fuori dal letto, se solo lo avessero voluto. Gli piaceva l’umorismo di Harry e gli piaceva come l’altro trattava tutti quelli che incontrava sulla sua strada, sempre con rispetto e gentilezza. Era un tratto unico da scovare nella gente di Hollywood, ma Harry sembrava davvero genuino. Era eccentrico, questo doveva ammetterlo, e non assomigliava a nessuno di sua conoscenza.  
Ci teneva a lui.  
Louis studiò il profilo del più piccolo; i riccioli selvaggi trattenuti da una fascia, le sopracciglia corrugate, le labbra strette in una linea sottile. Il modo in cui Harry si stesse lamentando del fatto che lui lo avesse paragonato ad una cosa che non gli piaceva, dimostrava che al riccio interessava, in realtà, quello che lui pensava, il modo in cui lo vedeva. Gli importava di Louis, e lui sicuramente teneva ad Harry allo stesso identico modo, e questo lo spaventava.  
Doveva iniziare ad essere sincero con sé stesso ed ammettere che gli piaceva Harry. Aggrapparsi ad un po’ di rabbia ed avversione che aveva sviluppato per colpa di idee sbagliate che si era fatto sul riccio prima ancora di conoscerlo bene, era infantile. Ora che lo aveva conosciuto meglio, Louis doveva ammettere di essersi sbagliato su di lui all’inizio. Non completamente – c’erano ancora delle piccole cose che non gli piacevano dell’altro – ma comunque, Louis si era approcciato in modo sbagliato fin dall’inizio.  
Quando la macchina si fermò, scese per primo e tese immediatamente la mano verso il più piccolo. Harry la afferrò ed intrecciò le loro dita. Anche quello gli sembrava familiare ormai. Dei paparazzi scattarono loro alcune foto, urlando nel mentre i loro nomi, ma Louis li ignorò, seguendo il personale di sicurezza all’interno dell’arena.  
Furono condotti verso gli spogliatoi, e Louis si bloccò prima di entrare nella stanza. Si rese conto che non aveva mai smesso di tenere la mano del riccio quando anche Harry si fermò, per poi voltarsi verso di lui.  
“Cosa c’è che non va?”  
Louis mosse i piedi nervosamente, senza guardare l’altro negli occhi. “Devo dirti la verità, sono un po’ nervoso.”  
Harry si avvicinò a lui. “Perché dovresti essere nervoso?”  
“Sono un grande fan. Lo sono sempre stato.” Louis scrollò le spalle. “Questo è davvero un grande giorno per me.”  
Per un momento, Harry rimase in silenzio e Louis non osò guardarlo. “Aww,” mormorò il riccio, la voce densa di sarcasmo. “Sei un vero fan boy, allora.”  
Louis diede un calcio allo stinco dell’altro; non troppo forte, ma forte abbastanza da fargli recepire il messaggio. “Non osare prendermi in giro di nuovo.”  
“Cosa? Potresti svenire lì dentro? O ti metterai a urlare i loro nomi in preda al panico?” Continuò Harry divertito, ma usando un tono affettuoso.  
“Ovviamente non farò niente del genere.” Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo, cercando di nascondere le sue guance rosse. “Non avrei dovuto dirti niente.”  
Harry ridacchiò ancora, poi gli strinse la mano. “Ehi.” Aspettò, e Louis si costrinse ad alzare lo sguardo per guardarlo. Il riccio gli sorrise. “Non c’è alcun bisogno di essere nervosi, okay? Andrà tutto bene. Sono ragazzi davvero alla mano.”  
“Li hai già incontrati?”  
“La maggior parte di loro, sì. Jason mi ha portato a molte partite e allenamenti l’anno scorso quando- beh, sai.” Harry scrollò le spalle. “Sono tutti molto carini.”  
“Andavi d’accordo con Jason, vero?” Chiese il maggiore.  
Harry increspò le labbra. “Andavo d’accordo con tutti i miei finti fidanzati, onestamente.”  
“Finchè non sono arrivato io.” Aggiunse Louis.  
“Giusto, finchè non sei arrivato tu.” Concordò Harry. Guardò le loro dita intrecciate, poi alzò lo sguardo sul suo viso. “Abbiamo avuto un inizio difficile, ma abbiamo trovato un modo per farla funzionare, direi.”  
Con il sesso. Louis non osò dirlo ad alta voce, però. Invece, annuì. “Immagino che tu non sia poi così male, dopo tutto.”  
“Concordo.” Disse Harry. “In realtà sei una bella persona quando non cerchi di farmi arrabbiare.”  
“Ti lascerò stare solo perché mi stai per presentare l’intera squadra inglese di calcio.” Louis pizzicò il braccio del riccio. “Ma solo per la cronaca, sei tu che fai innervosire me.”  
Harry scosse di nuovo la testa con un sorriso sul volto e si incamminò verso la porta, trascinando Louis con sé. “Non so perché sto ancora parlando con te. Andiamo a salutare.”  
Louis rimase dietro Harry mentre entravano nel camerino. Il riccio venne salutato calorosamente da tutti; Jason fu il primo ad andargli incontro, abbracciandolo stretto, poi altri membri della squadra si avvicinarono per stringergli la mano.  
“Questo è Louis,” disse il riccio facendo un passo indietro così che tutti potessero vederlo. “È un po’ emozionato, non vedeva l’ora di conoscervi.”  
“Sta’ zitto, non sono un bambino.” Mormorò lui, lanciando al più piccolo uno sguardo esasperato. Tese poi la mano a Graham Hyatt, che era il più vicino a lui. “Piacere, sono Louis.”  
“Amico, sappiamo tutti chi sei.” Graham gli strinse la mano. “Siamo grandi fan dei tuoi film.”  
“Grazie,” Louis non poté evitare di diventare rosso sul collo. “Io sono un grande fan della squadra invece.”  
Andarono tutti verso le panchine e lo coinvolsero in una lunga conversazione. Si guardò poi alle spalle, vedendo Harry e Jason molto vicini che parlavano di chissà cosa e si lanciavano qualche sguardo intimo. In quel momento, una realizzazione lo colpì, qualcosa a cui non aveva pensato prima di quel momento.  
Era più che probabile che Harry fosse andato a letto con tutti gli altri suoi finti fidanzati. Per il riccio, forse, la cosa risultava del tutto normale. Dopotutto, non aveva mai avuto una vera relazione da quando era diventato famoso, quindi doveva pur sfogarsi in qualche modo. Era una cosa logica.  
Louis non riuscì a capire perché, ma sentì un improvviso dolore al petto solo al pensiero. Non che avesse sperato di essere speciale per Harry. A lui non importava niente del genere, alla fine. Qualcosa, tuttavia, lo tormentava e non riusciva a capire cosa fosse.  
Non era importante, comunque. Quello che Harry aveva fatto nel suo passato, o faceva nel presente, non era affar suo. Non lo riguardava minimamente, qualunque cosa stesse succedendo tra loro in quel preciso momento. Conducevano vite separate, e se gli capiterà nuovamente di fare sesso durante il lasso di tempo del loro accordo, ciò non doveva mettere alcuna pressione emotiva su di loro. Doveva rimanere una cosa completamente casuale, senza sentimenti in ballo.  
Abbandonando quel pensiero, Louis si concentrò sulla conversazione con la squadra di calcio. Rispose ad alcune domande riguardo i suoi film, poi scattò diversi selfie con i giocatori.  
“Mi piacerebbe fare una foto con tutta la squadra,” disse Louis, tirando fuori il cellulare. “Se per voi va bene.”  
“Certo,” disse Graham, facendo cenno a Jason di avvicinarsi. “Facciamo una foto, ragazzi!”  
Tutti si riunirono intorno a lui e Harry sorrise in un modo che ormai aveva deciso di etichettare come affettuoso. “La farò io la foto,” si offrì il riccio, prendendogli il telefono dalle mani.  
Louis si mise in posizione, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alle spalle dei giocatori accanto a lui. Non potè evitare di sorridere felice, guardando verso la fotocamera. Harry alla fine aveva scattato la foto con il suo cellulare, e aveva posato quello di Louis nella tasca dei jeans.  
Quando entrò l’allenatore della squadra, Harry e Louis si congedarono, ringraziando di nuovo i giocatori e augurando loro buona fortuna. Louis aspettò il riccio vicino alla porta mentre quest’ultimo abbracciava ancora una volta Jason.  
“Ecco, tieni.” Harry gli porse il suo cellulare non appena uscirono dallo spogliatoio.  
“Non hai scattato nemmeno una foto con il mio.”  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “Non sapevo come sbloccarlo per aprire la fotocamera. È stato più facile e veloce usare il mio. Ti manderò le foto.”  
Louis annuì, infilando il telefono nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni. “Grazie, mi faresti un favore.”  
“Nessun problema. Avrai le tue foto da fan boy.” Harry gli tenne la porta aperta per lasciarlo passare per primo.  
Erano stati posizionati nella sezione VIP dello stadio, dove un sacco di persone importanti erano già sedute. Louis vide Liam e andò direttamente a sedersi accanto all’amico.  
“Ciao, tesoro,” disse, accarezzando il ginocchio di Liam. “Come stai oggi?”  
“Stanco.” Rispose il giovane sbadigliando, poi lo fissò dalla testa ai piedi. “Sembri… contento.”  
Louis quasi si soffocò con la sua saliva. “Cosa?”  
“Vi ho visti andarvene insieme l’altra sera.” Liam annuì nella direzione di Harry, che in quel momento stava parlando con un tizio che Louis non aveva mai visto prima. “Sembra che ve la intendiate parecchio.”  
“Come no.” Sbuffò lui, staccando gli occhi dal riccio. Dopo la conversazione che aveva avuto con Liam la scorsa notte, non avrebbe mai ammesso di aver ceduto così facilmente. “Abbiamo messo su uno spettacolo perché era preoccupato che la gente potesse interpretare male la mia vicinanza a Chris.”  
Liam alzò un sopracciglio. “Non c’è niente di più, quindi?”  
“Ci siamo lasciati in ascensore. Abbiamo dormito in stanze separate.” Disse Louis, osservando i giocatori prepararsi sul campo. “Non sono interessato a lui.”  
“Bhe, immagino che siate entrambi dei bravi attori.”  
“Proprio così.”  
“Sembra proprio il tuo tipo, sai.” Liam tenne gli occhi fissi sul riccio, stringendo leggermente le labbra. “Pensavo che avresti fatto un tentativo. Poi però,” si voltò di nuovo verso di lui. “Ho pensato che avresti voluto qualcosa di serio e costante, come prima relazione.”  
“Si, assolutamente.” In nessun modo avrebbe raccontato a Liam che aveva dormito insieme a Harry. Le persone non facevano queste cose – dormire con il primo che capita. Le persone aspettavano quello giusto. Eppure, Louis aveva pensato col cazzo e non con la testa e aveva mandato all’aria ogni promessa che si era fatto. “Voglio qualcosa di serio. Il che mi ha fatto ricordare…” provò a dire, cambiando argomento. “Zayn ti ha scritto?”  
Liam sospirò, scuotendo leggermente la testa. “No, non l’ho sentito e non ho il coraggio di scrivergli per primo.”  
“Non dovresti farlo, infatti,” disse Louis, stringendo il ginocchio dell’amico. “Penso che tu abbia già fatto abbastanza, ora è lui che deve reagire.”  
“Immagino di si.” Concordò Liam con voce tranquilla.  
“È occupato questo posto?”  
Louis si voltò e vide Harry in piedi accanto a lui. “Chi altro potrebbe sedersi al mio fianco se non il mio bel finto fidanzato?”  
Harry sorrise, scuotendo la testa e prendendo posto. “Beh, potrei pensare ad alcune persone.”  
“Anche io.” Louis attese un momento, non contento della sua risposta. Guardò intensamente Harry, scoprendo che l’altro lo stava ancora fissando. “Sedersi accanto a te non è così male, però.”  
“Si?” Domandò il riccio, e il suo sorriso si allargò notevolmente.  
“Si, si sta bene, alla fine.” Rispose lui, scrollando le spalle.  
“Anche io sto bene.” Rispose Harry a sua volta, appoggiando una mano sulla sua coscia. Quello era un gesto possessivo. Il tocco del riccio era caldo e la sua pelle prese a pizzicare, ricordandogli improvvisamente come il più piccolo aveva mosso le dita sul suo corpo.  
Harry tenne la mano ferma sulla sua coscia per tutta la durata della partita, e Louis non ne fu per niente dispiaciuto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capì che la situazione stava degenerando quando Harry uscì dalla cabina indossando un minuscolo costumino verde. Teneva i capelli legati in una crocchia disordinata in cima alla testa, e alcuni ricci ricadevano ribelli intorno al viso. Aveva un livido sopra al fianco, di colore viola e blu, e Louis era sicuro di riuscire a distinguere la forma delle sue dita.  
Lo yacht ondeggiava dolcemente sulle onde dell’Oceano Pacifico. Erano in mezzo al mare e intorno a loro c’era il nulla più assoluto. Non c’erano altre barche all’orizzonte, solo il mare aperto e il sole che picchiava sulle loro teste.  
“Sono tartarughe quelle?” Chiese Harry, sedendosi sul lettino vicino a lui.  
Louis guardò il suo costume, osservando le tartarughe azzurre disegnate sul tessuto blu scuro. Poi guardò il riccio, vedendo delle tartarughe verde scuro simili alle sue stampate su un tessuto verde chiaro.  
“Hai buon gusto, L.A.,” disse, rilasciando un fischio.  
“Smettila di chiamarmi così.” Harry lo colpì forte sulla gamba. Non sembrava davvero infastidito, quindi Louis decise di continuare a stuzzicarlo. Aveva come la sensazione che, segretamente, anche ad Harry piacesse litigare.  
“Siete davvero arrivati ad abbinare dei costumi da bagno?” Chiese Oli, sdraiandosi su un lettino.  
“Non l’abbiamo organizzato, è una pura coincidenza.” Rispose Louis, mettendo via il cellulare.  
“Sembra che voi due abbiate più cose in comune di quanto pensiate.” Commentò Barbara, passando ad Harry la crema solare. “Puoi mettermela sulle spalle?”  
Harry obbedì, e Louis guardò il ragazzo far scorrere dolcemente le mani sulle spalle dell’amica. Non c’era nulla di sensuale o addirittura sessuale in quel gesto, eppure, Louis si sentiva un po’ eccitato, la pelle che gli prudeva per il desiderio di essere toccato da Harry.  
Il giorno precedente si erano stuzzicati e presi in giro continuamente. Louis aveva sperato che il riccio volesse ripetere quello che avevano fatto due sere prima. Tuttavia, alla fine della giornata, Harry era andato nella sua stanza senza dirgli nemmeno una parola a riguardo. Ogni volta che lui si avvicinava al più piccolo, Harry sembrava innervosirsi e non appariva per nulla interessato a dormire di nuovo insieme.  
Tutta questa situazione lo sta facendo letteralmente impazzire. Era sicuro che Harry fosse interessato a lui, ma vedeva che il riccio si teneva volutamente alla larga. Louis non riusciva a capire il perché. Erano stati bene insieme, c’era stata un’innegabile chimica tra loro e non capiva perché non potessero approfittarne.  
Dopo la partita di calcio, erano andati a festeggiare la vittoria dell’Inghilterra con la squadra e poche altre persone. Gli sbalzi d’umore di Liam avevano contagiato anche lui, ed anche Harry non era dell’umore adatto per bere e ubriacarsi. Il riccio era rimasto attaccato a Jason per la maggior parte della serata, e lui non era ancora sicuro di cosa pensare a riguardo.  
Avrebbero potuto bere e ubriacarsi comunque, visto che erano liberi per i prossimi due giorni e non avevano progettato nulla se non rilassarsi su uno yacht in mezzo al mare. Tranne per i soliti paparazzi che avrebbero invaso la loro privacy per documentare quanto fossero innamorati. Ciò tuttavia, non avrebbe richiesto molto impegno da parte loro.  
“Vado a fare una nuotata.” Disse Barbara, alzandosi dal lettino. “Volete unirvi?”  
“Sto bene qua, grazie.” Rispose Louis.  
Harry scosse la testa, lasciandosi cadere sulla schiena.  
Oli invece si alzò e la seguì fino alla scaletta.  
“Gli piace Barbara.” Sussurrò Harry, gli occhi chiusi e le braccia incrociate dietro la testa.  
Louis osservò Oli saltare in acqua, sentendolo urlare per l’eccitazione come se fosse un ragazzino. “Penso di si.”  
“Non ha alcuna possibilità.” Harry allungò le gambe. Aveva delle gambe lunghe, notò Louis, e muscolose. Avrebbe dovuto sembrare ridicolo in quel costume, ma Louis non poteva fare a meno di trovarlo sexy.  
“Lo pensi davvero?” Chiese, riprendendo la conversazione  
“Ne sono sicuro.” Harry scrollò le spalle. “Sta cercando qualcosa di serio.”  
“Forse gli darà una possibilità, però.” Disse il maggiore.  
“Potrebbe farlo,” mormorò il riccio. “O potrebbe usarlo come passatempo.”  
“Come fai tu?” Louis girò la testa per guardare il riccio.  
Harry si accigliò. “Cosa vuoi dire?”  
“Dai, Styles.” Louis provò ad ignorare il suo cuore che prese a battere velocemente. “Vai a letto con tutti i tuoi finti fidanzati, vero?”  
Per un momento, Harry non rispose. “Cosa te lo pensare?”  
“Beh, sei molto intimo con Jason, il che è tutto dire.”  
“Non so quale mio comportamento ti abbia fatto pensare tutto ciò, ma non ho mai dormito con Jason.” Harry si sedette sullo sdraio. “Non ho dormito mai con nessuno, in realtà. L’altra sera - è stata un’eccezione.”  
Louis si costrinse a rimanere calmo. “Un’eccezione?”  
“Voglio dire,” iniziò il riccio, parlando molto lentamente, come se stesse pensando bene a quali parole utilizzare. “Qualunque cosa mi stesse passando per la mente in quel momento, è stata l’avventura di una notte, giusto? Eravamo entrambi un po’ brilli e avevamo voglia di scopare. Non è una cosa duratura.”  
_Un_ _errore_, pensò Louis. Non lo disse ad alta voce, però. Non ne aveva bisogno. Le parole di Harry erano state abbastanza chiare.  
“Sono più un ragazzo da relazione seria,” proseguì il giovane. “Di solito non cerco avventure di una notte.”  
“Neanche io.” Borbottò Louis. Era l’unica cosa che poteva dire in quel momento. Se Harry avesse conosciuto l’intera storia, probabilmente sarebbe impazzito. Per quanto Louis dicesse a sé stesso di detestare il riccio, ormai lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che Harry si sarebbe sentito sotto pressione a sapere di essere stato il suo primo uomo. Non era una cosa che l’altro ragazzo avrebbe preso alla leggera. Questa era una delle cose che Louis aveva imparato ad apprezzare di lui. “È stato bello, però.”  
Harry lo fissò per un momento, e lui pensò di essersi spinto oltre con quel commento. “Hai ragione, è stato bello.” Concordò il riccio. “Molto bello.”  
Louis rise leggermente. “Sono contento che ce lo siamo lasciato alle spalle.”  
Harry annuì. “Si insomma, dopo la fine del contratto voglio iniziare una relazione seria, lo sai. Questo è tutto ciò che voglio. Voglio qualcosa di serio e stabile.”  
“Si, lo capisco.” Louis fissò il cielo limpido e azzurro. Mancavano ancora due mesi alla fine del contratto, ed Harry era libero di fare qualsiasi cosa in quel periodo di tempo. Non stava tradendo Luke perché, in fin dei conti, non erano ancora fidanzati.  
Perché Harry, allora, faceva sembrare la cosa più complicata di quanto fosse in realtà?  
“Ti senti in colpa?” Chiese allora. “Per via di Luke?”  
“Non sto insieme a lui, adesso.” Harry si girò sul lettino, stiracchiando le membra. “Quindi no. Non abbiamo un accordo o qualcosa del genere. Spero solo che gennaio arrivi il prima possibile così posso rivederlo e stare con lui una volta per tutte.”  
Questo fece male. Louis voleva far finta di niente, ma quella frase gli aveva fatto un male cane. Era semplicemente un sostituto, e la cosa peggiore era che non gli dispiaceva affatto esserlo finché Harry aveva bisogno di lui. Tuttavia, sembrava che Harry non avesse nessun interesse ad approfondire il loro rapporto.  
Louis lo avrebbe accettato. Certo, gli sarebbe piaciuto assecondare l’attrazione che provavano l’uno per l’altro. Erano passati anni da quando si era sentito così attratto da qualcuno. Poteva trovare di meglio, però. Harry lo attraeva a livello fisico, ma emotivamente non erano fatti per stare insieme. Louis avrebbe sicuramente trovato qualcuno che si adattasse perfettamente a lui e alle sue esigenze.  
Proprio come aveva fatto Harry, apparentemente.  
“Starete bene insieme.” Mormorò Louis, chiudendo gli occhi. “Siete fatti l’uno per l’altro.”  
“Si.” Disse il riccio, e la sua voce era bassa. Nel suo tono c’era qualcosa che non riusciva a interpretare. Una leggera inclinazione che lo faceva apparire triste e malinconico. “Siamo perfetti insieme.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sospirò, fissando il soffitto della sua cabina.  
La giornata di ieri era stata orribile. Aveva quasi pensato di annegare in mare un paio di volte. Il problema era… che non avrebbe dovuto provare quell’attrazione per Louis Tomlinson. Avrebbe dovuto passare oltre, lasciarlo perdere definitivamente.  
Invece, ogni volta che Louis si era mosso sul lettino, Harry lo aveva guardato affascinato. Alla luce del sole, la pelle del ragazzo aveva dei riflessi dorati, e si era spesso domandato se, toccandolo, sarebbe stato caldo come sembrava, se sapesse di miele e caramello. La pelle di Louis era color caramello.  
Quei pensieri lo stavano facendo impazzire. Non avrebbe dovuto pensare a dei termini poetici per descrivere la pelle abbronzata di Louis. Inoltre, sapeva perfettamente il suo sapore; Harry aveva messo le labbra su quella pelle solamente qualche giorno prima, ed era ben consapevole del fatto che _non_ sapeva di caramello.  
Sedendosi, Harry si passò le mani sul viso. Era da ore che provava a togliersi quelle immagini dalla testa. Il sole era già alto nel cielo, i suoi raggi caldi colpivano la sua schiena. Era arrivato il momento di affrontare una nuova giornata, e forse sarebbe stato più fortunato oggi e non si sarebbe eccitato ogni volta che posava per sbaglio gli occhi sul corpo seminudo di Louis.  
Dopo aver indossato il costume, lasciò la cabina e trovò già tutti sul ponte, seduti attorno ad un tavolo a fare colazione. Non c’erano molte persone insieme a loro sullo yatch, dal momento che volevano che fosse un viaggio rilassante. Inoltre, da fuori, doveva sembrare che Harry e Louis fossero da soli.  
Harry si sedette sulla sedia vicino al maggiore. “Buongiorno.”  
Louis gli fece un cenno del capo. Aveva i capelli in disordine e l’impronta delle lenzuola sulla pelle. Sembrava ancora mezzo addormentato, gli occhi socchiusi e le mani strette attorno alla tazza.  
“Dovremmo fare una nuotata prima di mangiare?” Chiese Barbara, prendendo a calci i piedi di Harry sotto al tavolo.  
“Mi servirebbe una nuotata per svegliarmi un po’.” Disse Louis, sbadigliando, posando la tazza.  
“Non lo so.” Harry guardò prima l’amica e poi Louis. “Non è pericoloso? Sapete, per via delle meduse?”  
“Non è ancora la stagione delle meduse,” disse Barbara. “Ci hanno detto che l’acqua è troppo fredda.”  
“Non si può mai sapere.” Rispose lui, pensieroso.  
“Non fare il fifone, L.A.,” lo stuzzicò Louis. “Siamo andati tutti a fare il bagno ieri, e siamo ancora tutti vivi.”  
Harry guardò il tavolo. “Eppure Oli non è qua con noi.”  
Il maggiore rise divertito, gli occhi un po’ più svegli rispetto a qualche minuto prima. “L’ho chiuso nella sua cabina, in realtà.”  
“E per quale motivo?” Chiese Barbara, togliendosi gli occhiali da sole per guardare Louis con disapprovazione.  
“Perché è divertente.” Louis scrollò le spalle e si alzò dalla sedia. “Andiamo a fare una nuotata, dai.”  
Barbara ridacchiò e in men che non si dica si avvicinò al bordo dello yacht per poi tuffarsi in acqua. Harry la seguì, titubante, fermandosi sul bordo e voltandosi per guardare oltre le sue spalle. Louis era fermo dietro di lui, con le mani appoggiate sui fianchi.  
“Vai prima tu.” Disse il riccio.  
“Così puoi tirarti indietro all’ultimo? Assolutamente no.” Rispose Louis.  
Harry mise il broncio e osservò l’acqua sotto di lui, provando a distinguere una qualche forma di animale al suo interno. Tutto quello che riuscì a vedere, però, erano blu e verde che si mescolavano assieme. “È davvero sicuro?”  
“Salta, L.A,” Louis mise una mano sulla sua schiena, spingendolo in avanti. “È sicuro.”  
Harry si inclinò un po’ all’indietro, fremendo sotto il tocco del maggiore.  
“Ehi,” la mano di Louis si sollevò leggermente, strofinando dolcemente le sue spalle. “Se davvero non te la senti, non farlo. Nessuno ti sta forzando, tesoro.”  
Tesoro. Harry si voltò lentamente verso l’altro ragazzo. Non lo aveva mai chiamato in quel modo prima, utilizzando quel tono così dolce. Non che significasse qualcosa, perché in fondo Louis chiamava tutti quanti con l’appellativo di tesoro. Eppure, non aveva mai chiamato Harry in quel determinato modo.  
“Lo so,” rispose lui. “Ma possiamo farlo.”  
“Insieme?” Chiese Louis.  
Per qualche strana ragione, quell’iniziativa aveva calmato i suoi nervi tesi. Annuì. “Facciamolo.”  
Louis si posizionò accanto a lui. “Uno…due…tre.”  
Entrambi saltarono nello stesso momento e colpirono insieme la superficie dell’acqua. L’oceano era freddo, Harry sentì il gelo penetrargli nelle ossa e cercò di risalire immediatamente per riprendere aria.  
“Cazzo,” imprecò quando riuscì di nuovo a respirare. “È dannatamente fredda.”  
Louis rise. “Beh, avremmo dovuto avvertirti, hai ragione.”  
“Tornerò subito a bordo a prendere il mio cappotto invernale.” Rispose, nuotando verso la scaletta.  
Barbara lo fermò afferrandolo per una caviglia. “Hai soltanto bisogno di muoverti un po’ per scaldarti.”  
“Ti aiuteremo noi.” Louis appoggiò entrambi le mani sulle sue spalle, ed il momento successivo, il riccio si trovò sott’acqua, spinto dal maggiore.  
Risalì in superficie, sputando acqua salata. “Me la pagherai Tomlinson!”  
Sentì Louis ridere mentre nuotava dalla parte opposta della barca. Harry lo seguì, cominciando a nuotare rapidamente per raggiungerlo. Riuscì ad afferrare la caviglia di Louis e tirarlo verso di sé per poi farlo andare sott’acqua. Quando tornò su, il maggiore stava ridendo e urlando allo stesso momento, scalciando i piedi per liberarsi dalla sua presa.  
“Lasciami andare!” Esclamò di nuovo Louis, per poi avvicinarsi e raggomitolarsi contro al suo corpo. Successivamente, strinse le mani attorno ai suoi polsi e riuscì a liberarsi dalla sua stretta. “Sei più forte di quanto pensassi.”  
Harry cercò di togliersi i riccioli bagnati dal viso. “Penso che tu sappia perfettamente quanto sono forte.”  
Respirando pesantemente, Louis mosse leggermente le braccia per rimanere a galla. “Ho la sensazione che in quella situazione ti sia trattenuto parecchio.”  
“Potrei sempre-” Harry si fermò, realizzando cosa stava per dire. Stavano parlando di sesso. Stavano flirtando.  
“Immagino che non puoi fare nulla.” Rispose Louis, fissandolo negli occhi.  
Non c’era niente che lui potesse dire in quel momento, giusto? Decise quindi di spruzzare un po’ d’acqua addosso al maggiore per poi guardarlo allontanarsi rapidamente da lui.  
“Piccolo stronzo.” Louis, per vendicarsi, si mise a schizzare l’acqua contro la sua faccia.  
Iniziarono quindi una nuova battaglia. Soltanto che, in questa occasione, Harry era perfettamente consapevole ogni volta che la sua pelle toccava quella dell’altro. La pelle di Louis era calda in contrasto con l’acqua gelida, setosa e morbida. Harry lasciò che le sue dita indugiassero un momento di troppo sul corpo dell’altro ragazzo, quel tanto che bastava affinchè Louis non se ne accorgesse.  
“È una medusa quella?” Esclamò Louis, ansimando per lo sforzo.  
Harry, impaurito, si avvicinò al maggiore, guardandosi intorno. Strinse le dita attorno al braccio di Louis, tirandolo verso di sé per proteggersi. “Cosa? Dove l’hai vista?”  
Louis sogghignò, accarezzandogli dolcemente un fianco. “Ho vinto.”  
Detto ciò, Louis si staccò dal suo corpo e nuotò velocemente verso la scaletta.  
“Sei insopportabile!” Disse Harry, seguendolo.  
“Anche tu, LA.” Ribadì Louis.  
Harry guardò il maggiore salire la scaletta, gli occhi incollati al sedere tonico dell’altro ragazzo. Era una bella visione, doveva ammetterlo, e non si sentiva in torto ad osservalo. Anche se nessuno doveva saperlo. “Smettila di chiamarmi così.”  
“Ma ti si addice.” Louis salì sullo yacht e si voltò per guardarlo in faccia. “È un peccato che non abbia iniziato prima a chiamarti così.”  
“Quindi io posso iniziare a chiamarti McDonald’s.” Harry salì la scaletta per tornare all’asciutto, afferrò un asciugamano e se lo strofinò addosso.  
“Ronald, per gli amici.” Sogghignò Louis, tamponandosi i capelli.  
“Ti credi divertente, non è così?” Disse il riccio.  
“Mi piace pensare di sì. Ma dimmi,” disse Louis, indicandosi. “Perché proprio McDonald’s?”  
“Perché è una cosa che non mi piace.” Replicò lui, deciso. A Louis farà bene avere un assaggio della sua stessa medicina. “Se tu mi chiami usando un nome che odi, io ti chiamerò facendo riferimento a qualcosa che odio.”  
Louis rise di nuovo, tornando verso il tavolo apparecchiato per la colazione. “Cos’hai che non va? A chi non piace andare al McDonald’s?”  
“A me.” Harry si sedette al tavolo e riempì il piatto con uova strapazzate e fagioli.  
“Avrei dovuto immaginarlo. Probabilmente mangi soltanto verdure.” Rispose Louis, riempiendo il suo piatto.  
Continuarono a bisticciare ancora per qualche minuto. Louis non doveva assolutamente scoprire che, naturalmente, a lui piaceva mangiare al McDonald’s. Non sempre ovviamente, ma ogni tanto. Sapeva di soddisfare alcuni cliché di L.A., ma non importava perché per lui non erano qualcosa di brutto o di cui vergognarsi.  
Probabilmente non dovrebbe preoccuparlo così tanto il fatto che Louis lo chiami con il nome della città che odia. Non erano affari suoi, ed era sicuro che il maggiore non lo odiasse sul serio anche se lo chiamava in quel modo. Era soltanto uno scherzo, Harry doveva prenderla sul ridere.  
Niente di tutto ciò era serio.  
Si mise ad osservare Louis mentre faceva colazione, sorridendo quando vide Oli avvicinarsi a loro – era furioso, ovviamente. In qualche modo, il maggiore riuscì a calmare il suo assistente e ad evitare una litigata. Apparentemente, Oli era abituato a quel genere di scherzi. Forse era semplicemente il metodo usato da Louis per dimostrare il suo affetto alle persone.  
Affetto, ripetè Harry nella sua mente, e ripensò al modo in cui l’altro lo aveva preso in giro poco prima. Ripensò alla sua mano appoggiata sulla coscia del maggiore, pensò al corpo di Louis sulle sue ginocchia, pensò a Louis che lo chiamava tesoro. Era tutto successo in modo scherzoso, ma Louis era riuscito ugualmente a farle sembrare cose reali e genuine.  
Era onesto.  
Stare insieme a Louis era divertente. Lo faceva ridere, era un uomo dolce e amava prendersi cura delle persone più importanti della sua vita. Al maggiore piaceva aiutare gli altri, a lui piaceva come Louis non forzasse le persone a fare cose che non desideravano fare, pensava sempre prima di tutto ai loro bisogni. Era un ragazzo abituato a stuzzicare e prendersi gioco degli altri, ma allo stesso tempo era adorabile.  
Louis si voltò, incrociò il suo sguardo e gli fece l’occhiolino. Era semplice, simpatico e soprattutto genuino. Non lo aveva mai visto recitare nella sua vita privata, con nessuno. Forse non stava recitando nemmeno con lui.  
Qualunque cosa stesse succedendo, Harry temeva che fosse nato vero affetto tra loro due.  
  
  



	8. Capitolo otto - Disperazione

**Paint Me In A Million Dreams**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo otto - Disperazione.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Cosa ne pensi?” Louis si girò davanti allo specchio, guardandosi alle spalle per controllare il riflesso del suo didietro in quel vestito.  
“Ho scelto io l’abito, Lou.” Lottie incrociò le braccia davanti al petto. “Ovviamente penso che sia bellissimo.”  
“Ma mi sta bene?”  
“Beh, ho fatto del mio meglio.” La sorella gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. “Ho fatto tutto il possibile.”  
“Detta così sembra quasi che per te prepararmi sia la faccenda più dura della terra.” Louis si aggiustò di nuovo la cravatta.  
“Forse lo è.” Con della lacca la ragazza sistemò i capelli di Louis ancora una volta, poi controllò l’orologio. “Saranno qui per venirti a prendere da un momento all’altro.”  
Louis infilò le scarpe, sentendo lo stomaco annodato. Le anteprime cinematografiche lo rendevano sempre nervoso. E questa sarà particolarmente snervante perché si trattava del suo primo grande ruolo in un film acclamato dalla critica. Non si trattava solo di strappare una risata al pubblico mentre guardavano il film, o di sapere che magari le persone si sarebbero sentite più leggere una volta uscite dalla sala dopo averlo visto. No. Si trattava di capire se la recitazione di Louis fosse abbastanza buona da far immedesimare la gente nei personaggi e far capire loro le dinamiche e le lotte rappresentate.  
“Buon Dio.” Louis sollevò lo sguardo quando sentì Lottie pronunciare quelle parole. Si mise una mano sul petto e fissò lo schermo del suo cellulare. “Harry è assolutamente mozzafiato.”  
Accigliato, Louis si alzò in piedi. “Come fai a saperlo? Non può arrivare all’evento senza di me.”  
Lottie abbassò il cellulare, allontanando Louis. “Babs mi ha inviato una sua foto.”  
“E perché lo avrebbe fatto?”  
“Abbiamo coordinato i vostri outfit.” Lottie si strinse nelle spalle. “Arriverete insieme come coppia, quindi i vostri abiti dovranno in qualche modo adattarsi insieme.”  
Louis sbuffò. “In questo modo ci renderete uno scadente cliché.”  
“Non preoccuparti, te ne occuperai da solo di questo.” Lottie ripiegò uno dei suoi abiti, rimettendolo nel guardaroba.  
“Che cosa dovrebbe significare?” Louis incrociò le braccia davanti al petto.  
“Oh, dai, sai esattamente cosa intendo.” Lei gli colpì il braccio, facendo schioccare la lingua. “E non incrociare così le braccia o stropiccerai il vestito.”  
Louis sbuffò, ma si voltò di nuovo verso lo specchio per raddrizzare la sua giacca.  
“A proposito,” disse Lottie, guardandosi alle spalle. “Mi devi dei soldi.”  
“Ah sì?” Chiese Louis.  
“Si. Avevo ragione su Harry.” Lei sorrise, tornando di nuovo al suo guardaroba. “Hai totalmente perso la testa per lui.”  
Accigliato, Louis guardò di nuovo il proprio riflesso. “E perché hai questa impressione?”  
“Non sono stupida, Lou.” Lottie chiuse l’armadio e gettò un braccio attorno alle spalle del fratello. I loro occhi si incrociarono allo specchio. “Ti conosco. Lui ti piace.”  
Louis sostenne il suo sguardo. “È vero.”  
Lei sorrise. “È una cosa seria?”  
“Non lo so ancora.” Louis inspirò, il cuore gli batteva forte in gola. Era la prima volta che ammetteva ad alta voce di provare qualcosa per Harry. “Lui è tipo... così... bello. E dolce.”  
“Te lo avevo detto.” Lottie gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
Si, glielo aveva detto. Louis le sorrise. Questa era Lottie, dopotutto, sua sorella, e non c’era motivo di fingere con lei. Lo avrebbe capito da sola, ad ogni modo, e di sicuro lo avrebbe messo alle strette se avesse anche solo provato a mentire. Essere onesti era l’opzione migliore qui.  
“Non è che io sia follemente innamorato, Lotts,” le ricordò. “Ma ammetto di aver sbagliato. È davvero una persona eccezionale.”  
Lottie annuì. “Sono sicuro che direbbe lo stesso di te.”  
“Lo spero.” Louis scrollò le spalle. E lo sperava davvero. Da quando avevano lasciato l’Australia, si era reso conto del fatto che adesso gli importava molto ciò che Harry Styles pensava di lui. “Voglio dire-”  
Fu interrotto dal suono del campanello. Lottie passò una mano tra i capelli di Louis un’ultima volta, poi si affrettò a raggiungere la porta per aprirla. Louis la seguì e le baciò la guancia prima di scendere le scale, dove lo stava aspettando Alberto.  
“Lottie non verrà con te?” Chiese, avanzando.  
“Ha un volo per Tokyo tra due ore.” Louis si guardò alle spalle e la vide guardare dalla finestra del soggiorno. “Non può accompagnarmi.”  
“Quindi non ci sarà nessun membro della tua famiglia, questa volta.” Alberto aprì la portiera posteriore della limousine.  
Louis si accigliò a quelle parole, scivolando sul sedile posteriore. Era la sua prima premiere cinematografica senza alcun familiare presente a sostenerlo. Il pensiero era spaventoso, perché questa prima era la sua più importante finora.  
“Ciao.”  
Louis girò la testa quando la porta fu chiusa e vide Harry dall’altro lato dell’auto, che gli stava sorridendo dolcemente. Aveva i capelli raccolti da una sciarpa di seta e indossava un abito rosso con una stampa floreale grigia. Si adattava perfettamente al completo grigio di Louis. Lottie era persino riuscita a scegliere una cravatta dell’esatto rosso del vestito di Harry.  
“Sei molto bello,” disse Harry.  
Louis deglutì a fatica, stringendo le mani per impedirsi di toccare Harry. La sua camicia era spalancata, i tatuaggi sul petto erano ben visibili. Louis non aveva avuto il tempo di ispezionarli correttamente quando avevano-  
“Grazie,” disse, scuotendo la testa per allontanare quel pensiero. Non era il momento. “Anche tu.”  
La macchina iniziò a muoversi e Harry allungò una mano per sfiorare quella di Louis. Le sue unghie erano dipinte di nero. “Sei nervoso?”  
“Un po’,” ammise Louis. “È una cosa abbastanza importante per me.”  
Harry annuì. “Si. Ti capisco. Ehi,” aggiunse poi. Louis lo guardò e Dio - non riusciva a tenere lo sguardo fisso sul riccio per più di tre secondi. Era così, così bello che faceva male guardarlo per troppo tempo. “Non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti.”  
Harry lo guardò dritto negli occhi e, per un istante, ogni singolo momento passato insieme in quella stanza d’albergo tornò nella sua mente. Ogni secondo che avevano condiviso, ogni tocco, ogni bacio. Louis non poteva sopportarlo.  
“È adorabile da parte tua, L.A., ma io non sono la tua damigella in pericolo.” Louis diede una pacca sulla mano di Harry prima di ritirare la sua.  
Harry sbuffò e si appoggiò allo schienale. “Sicuramente no.”  
“Non ho bisogno di essere rassicurato o coccolato.” Louis si schiarì la gola, cercando di ignorare il calore persistente del tocco delle dita di Harry sulla sua pelle. Sarebbe sparito tra un momento.  
“Certo che no,” rispose Harry, guardando fuori dal finestrino.  
“Che cos’è quel tono?” Louis sollevò un sopracciglio.  
Harry si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, un’espressione divertita sul suo viso. “Ti piace essere coccolato.”  
“Scusa.” Louis incrociò le braccia davanti al petto. “Cosa ti ha dato questa impressione?”  
“Beh, ho trascorso un mese intero con te.” Harry scrollò le spalle.  
Louis scosse la testa. “Tu non sai niente, Styles.”  
“Immagino, sì.” Harry si morse il labbro inferiore, cercando ovviamente di trattenere un sorriso. “Chiunque diventerà il tuo ragazzo dovrà essere davvero bravo a coccolarti.”  
“Ma che-”  
“Sei un coccolone,” lo interruppe Harry, e all’improvviso sembrò molto più serio. “Ti piacciono le coccole.”  
Louis si accigliò. “Come-” iniziò a dire, ma poi tacque e si morse il labbro. Harry lo sapeva perché avevano dormito insieme. Si erano scambiarti solo seghe e baci disordinati, ma era comunque stato sesso. E lo avevano fatto due volte. E Louis si era addormentato con Harry.  
Non era il tipo di persona che si accendeva una sigaretta dopo il sesso e lasciava il letto. Louis era il tipo di persona che si teneva al caldo contro il corpo dell’altro il più a lungo possibile. Non riusciva a ricordare, ma probabilmente si era addormentato e si era accoccolato contro Harry. Ma come poteva saperlo questo? Harry, quando lui aveva aperto gli occhi quella mattina, era andato via.  
Louis si schiarì di nuovo la gola. “Non puoi incolparmi per le cose che faccio mentre dormo.”  
“Chi ha detto che ti ho incolpato?” Chiese Harry.  
Louis aprì la bocca, ma la richiuse quando si rese conto di non avere idea di cosa dire. Harry gli sorrise, consapevole, con quel suo tipico sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
“Anche a te piace essere coccolato,” disse Louis, indicando Harry. “Ti piace quando le persone si prendono cura di te, e ti piace che le persone giochino con i tuoi capelli.”  
“Ho pensato di pagare qualcuno per farlo,” disse Harry, non un accenno di vergogna nel suo tono. “Sai? Tipo un assistente personale, ma tutto ciò che deve fare è giocare con i miei capelli.”  
“Oh mio Dio.” Louis gemette.  
“Sì, sarebbe un po’ troppo da diva, quindi ho scartato l’idea.” Harry scrollò le spalle, sembrando sinceramente triste. “Tuttavia, si adatterebbe all’immagine che tu hai di me, giusto?”  
Louis rise. “Assolutamente.”  
“Mi dispiace deluderti,” disse Harry.  
La macchina si fermò e Louis si mise composto, aspettando che la porta si aprisse così che potesse uscire. Rumori forti ed un oceano di voci lo colpirono all’improvviso e, prima di scendere per attraversare il tappeto rosso, Louis si voltò di nuovo.  
“Non sono affatto deluso,” mormorò, mantenendo lo sguardo di Harry per un momento. “Neanche un po’.”  
Le urla aumentarono quando Louis scese dall’auto. I flash delle macchine fotografiche iniziarono a colpirlo e la gente gridava il suo nome. Louis sorrise e si voltò, tendendo la mano per Harry. Con eleganza, il riccio scivolò fuori dal sedile posteriore della limousine ed intrecciò la mano con la sua. Le urla si intensificarono ancora di più.  
Mano nella mano, camminarono lungo il tappeto rosso fino al teatro, fermandosi ogni pochi metri per fare delle foto. Louis mise un braccio attorno alla vita di Harry, appoggiando le dita contro il fianco del minore. Poteva solo immaginare quanto fossero belli insieme; in termini di aspetto, formavano una coppia a dir poco attraente.  
Si fermarono per alcune interviste, restando sempre strettamente vicini, proprio come Julia aveva detto loro poco prima. Questa serata riguardava il film, ma riguardava anche loro per presentarli al mondo come coppia. Questo evento era importante per la loro carriera, ma anche per la loro relazione. Il loro primo progetto condiviso.  
Non che ce ne fossero altri a venire.  
“Harry, Louis,” disse un uomo, tenendo il microfono davanti alla faccia di Louis. “Congratulazioni per la serata di apertura. Come vi sentite?”  
“Bene,” replicò Louis. “Sai, è sempre un po’ snervante vedere il prodotto finito per la prima volta e aspettare il verdetto del pubblico. Nel complesso, è comunque una bella sensazione.”  
“Hai Harry al tuo fianco.” L’uomo fece l’occhiolino. “Può calmarti.”  
“Ci siamo l’uno per l’altro,” disse Harry. Quando Louis si girò verso di lui, vide che il riccio lo stava già guardando. “È bello avere la mano di qualcuno da stringere in un momento come questo. Avere qualcuno al tuo fianco che capisca esattamente come ci si sente.”  
L’uomo annuì. “Di sicuro lo sapete entrambi. Però, è la prima volta che reciti in questo genere di film, non è vero, Louis?”  
“Si, è così.” Louis si avvicinò di nuovo a Harry. “Spero che la mia recitazione sia abbastanza convincente.”  
“Lo è.” Harry strinse la mano di Louis e guardò l’intervistatore negli occhi. “Ha fatto davvero un gran lavoro, e sono sicuro che molte persone rimarranno sorprese da questo lato di lui. Sai, non in modo negativo, ma in quel modo che di sicuro li porterà a dire cose del tipo ‘Non sapevo che Louis Tomlinson potesse fare una cosa del genere.’ Era assolutamente brillante nel suo ruolo.”  
Louis dovette deglutire il nodo che gli si era formato in gola, e sorrise per il resto dell’intervista prima di proseguire. Harry salutò di nuovo la folla prima che le porte si chiudessero dietro di loro e le chiacchiere e l’eccitazione nell’atrio li inghiottissero.  
“Intendevi davvero ciò che hai detto?” Chiese Louis. Aveva ancora la mano stretta in quella di Harry, anche se non era più necessario. In questo modo, il riccio non poteva sfuggirgli.  
Harry si girò, sbattendo le palpebre. “Che cosa?”  
“A proposito della mia recitazione.”  
“Oh.” Harry interruppe il loro contatto visivo e scrollò le spalle. “Non saprei, sai? In realtà non ti ho visto recitare molto.”  
Il cuore di Louis affondò un po’, il battito che si abbassò pian piano. “Perché lo hai detto?”  
“Perché era ciò che si aspettavano che dicessi.” Harry si guardò intorno nella stanza, probabilmente cercando di trovare qualcuno che lo avrebbe liberato dalla sua presenza fino all’inizio del film.  
“Sì, certo.” Louis deglutì, sorridendo in modo falso. Districò le dita da quelle di Harry. “Ci sono alcuni amici laggiù. Vado a salutarli.”  
“Sicuro, vai pure.” Harry sembrava completamente indifferente, ed indicò la direzione opposta alla sua. “Io andrò a salutare alcuni amici laggiù.”  
Perché quelle parole lo avevano turbato così tanto? Harry non aveva mai avuto molta stima della sua recitazione. Era stato uno dei primi conflitti tra loro, e ciò non lo aveva mai infastidito. Sapeva quanto valeva e di cosa era capace, e non aveva bisogno di Harry Styles per convalidarlo. Non importava cosa Harry pensasse di lui.  
Louis increspò le labbra, arrabbiato con sé stesso. Non dovrebbe importargli, non dovrebbe davvero. Non dovrebbe preoccuparsi di ciò che Harry pensava di lui, e se il riccio avesse eventualmente cambiato idea sull’immagine che aveva di lui. Eppure, eccolo qui, infastidito e turbato dal fatto che Harry Styles avesse una così bassa opinione su di lui e sulla sua recitazione.  
Era veramente patetico.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry guardò Louis chiacchierare con una donna dall’altra parte della stanza. Probabilmente era della stampa e cercava di ottenere informazioni esclusive dal maggiore. Probabilmente lui era abbastanza brillo da dargliele.  
Louis aveva tutte le ragioni del mondo per ubriacarsi in questo momento. Era stato il protagonista della notte, guadagnandosi tutti gli elogi e i complimenti. Un mese fa, Harry sarebbe stato amareggiato, ma oggi, tutto ciò che sentiva era uno strano senso di orgoglio e un sacco di affetto.  
Louis era stato brillante nel suo ruolo. Harry non poteva negarlo. Era stato convincente e toccante, una persona reale sullo schermo. Aveva dato vita a quel personaggio in un modo che nessun altro avrebbe potuto fare.  
Guardando Louis inclinare la testa e sorridere alla donna, Harry increspò le labbra. Lo sapeva. Conoscere Louis nel corso dell’ultimo mese aveva mostrato a Harry che tipo di persona fosse. Louis era diligente, genuino e motivato. Non avrebbe mai potuto fare qualcosa senza convinzione. Metteva la sua anima nel suo lavoro, ed Harry sapeva che avrebbe mostrato tutte le sue capacità in questo film prima ancora di vederlo.  
Forse dovrebbe dire tutto a Louis. Era una di quelle cose che li aveva portati a battibeccare sin dall’inizio. Era una situazione difficile, però, perché Louis poteva probabilmente prenderla nel modo sbagliato. Harry doveva trovare un altro modo per farglielo sapere senza essere troppo condiscendente.  
“A cosa stai pensando?”  
Harry si girò, trovando Liam che si avvicinava a lui. Portava due bicchieri di champagne e gliene porse uno.  
“Grazie.” Harry prese il bicchiere da Liam. “Sono contento che tu sia potuto venire. Probabilmente significa molto per Louis.”  
“Non lo ammetterebbe mai.” Liam lanciò un’occhiata a Louis. “Come mai tu non sei circondato da persone?”  
Harry rise. “Me lo chiedo anche io. Stasera fanno tutti la fila per Louis.”  
“Spero tu non sia arrabbiato per questo?” Liam arricciò le labbra, sembrando un po’ preoccupato.  
“No, certo che no.” Harry guardò lo champagne scintillante nel suo bicchiere. “È stato brillante in quel ruolo. Così geniale.”  
“È sempre stato brillante.” Mormorò Liam.  
“Sapevo che avresti detto così.” Harry sorrise tra sé prima di guardare Liam. “L’ho giudicato male, lo ammetto. A mia discolpa posso dire che il tipo di film che ha fatto prima, però, non gli avevano reso giustizia.”  
“Capisco cosa intendi.” Liam annuì e si appoggiò al bancone dietro di lui. “E sono felice che voi due siate riusciti a mettere da parte quel disprezzo che provavate l’un l’altro e che stiate provando ad andare d’accordo.”  
La mente di Harry tornò brevemente a come Louis lo aveva baciato, a quelle dita sottili che gli bruciavano la pelle, il respiro umido che si scontrava sul suo collo. Deglutì densamente. “Si, anch’io.”  
“Che ne dici di sederci?” Liam indicò in direzione di un tavolo, e Harry vide Zayn in mezzo ad alcune persone.  
“E tra voi due come va?” Chiese Harry, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
Liam si strinse nelle spalle, camminando. “Abbiamo raggiunto un accordo, direi.”  
Harry sapeva che non era il caso di fare altre domande. Rimase in silenzio e seguì Liam al tavolo, salutando tutti in modo amichevole prima di sedersi su una delle sedie vuote.  
“Complimenti, Harry.” Disse Cara. Aveva appena iniziato la sua carriera di attrice dopo essere stata nel settore della moda per anni. “È un film fantastico.”  
Gli altri furono tutti d’accordo, e si complimentarono con lui per la sua recitazione. Harry sorrise e li ringraziò, sentendo le sue guance scaldarsi. Quello era qualcosa che probabilmente non sarebbe mai cambiato. Amava essere un attore, ma gestire le lodi era difficile. Si trovava sempre ad arrossire. Ovviamente sapeva di non essere niente male, ma sentirsi dire quelle cose ad alta voce da altre persone lo metteva quasi in imbarazzo. Alzò quindi il bicchiere di champagne in segno di salute, ringraziandoli di nuovo.  
“Allora, che progetti hai adesso?” Chiese Zayn.  
“In realtà, ho firmato per un film qualche giorno fa.” Harry mosse il bicchiere tra le dita. “Le riprese inizieranno a gennaio.”  
A gennaio, tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità. Avrebbe filmato invece di andare in giro a promuovere, avrebbe fatto il suo vero lavoro. Invece di portare avanti una finta relazione, avrebbe provato a iniziare una relazione seria, reale e impegnata con qualcuno che era sicuro di poter amare. Qualcuno a cui Harry sapeva di piacere, qualcuno che era praticamente fatto per lui.  
“Ti dispiace?”  
Il riccio alzò lo sguardo e vide Louis in piedi accanto a lui; stava indicando la sedia vuota accanto alla sua. Scosse lentamente la testa, facendo segno a Louis di sedersi.  
“È tutta tua.”  
Louis scivolò sulla sedia ed Harry tenne gli occhi su di lui mentre salutava la gente intorno al tavolo. Sembrava conoscere la maggior parte delle persone presenti perché aveva gli occhi luminosi e sorrideva in modo così ampio da far apparire quelle tenere rughette. Harry notò che la sua mano era andata a posarsi, contro la sua volontà, sul ginocchio di Louis solo quando quest’ultimo girò la testa per guardarlo, sembrando un po’ confuso.  
Non c’era nessuno presente, nessuno per cui dovevano metter su uno spettacolo. Harry non riuscì nemmeno a spiegarsi il motivo per cui la sua mano fosse finita lì, o il perché. Era successo e basta. Louis continuava a parlare con il ragazzo di fronte a lui, apparentemente senza badare a dove fosse la mano di Harry. Si spostò un po’, il suo corpo si avvicinò a quello del riccio e, con uno scatto repentino, tolse la sua mano dalla sua gamba. Per un momento, il respiro di Harry gli si bloccò in gola, ma poi Louis prese nuovamente la sua mano e la appoggiò di nuovo lì, solo un po’ più in alto sulla sua coscia.  
Harry la lasciò lì.  
Si sintonizzò di nuovo sulla conversazione in corso intorno a lui, facendo un commento su ciò di cui stavano parlando Liam e Cara. Risero della sua battuta e Liam raccontò una storia su come lui e Zayn si erano persi di recente a Venezia, causando la frenesia della sicurezza nazionale in Italia.  
Pian piano poi, la gente iniziò a lasciare la festa del dopo spettacolo e, dopo un po’, Harry si ritrovò da solo con Louis, Zayn e Liam. Guardò Zayn e Liam discutere di qualcosa a bassa voce, un cipiglio inciso sul viso del moro. Harry distolse rapidamente lo sguardo, sentendosi come se stesse spiando un momento intimo.  
“Immagino che sia ora di andare,” disse Louis prima di svuotare il bicchiere. “Sono sfinito.”  
Harry si guardò attorno. “Non è rimasto quasi nessuno qui.”  
“Ehi, Li.” Louis si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, guardando oltre Harry. “Che dici, andiamo via?”  
Liam sbatté le palpebre. “Insieme?”  
“Sì. Voglio dire, resto da te?” Louis inclinò la testa. “Il bagno di Lottie è in fase di ristrutturazione mentre è in Giappone. Pensavo di poter stare da te.”  
“Avresti dovuto dirmelo.” Liam si raddrizzò sulla sedia. “Io rimango con Zayn e ho lasciato le mie chiavi a Ruth. Resterà qui per alcune settimane con alcuni dei suoi amici.”  
“Oh.” Louis alzò le sopracciglia sorpreso.  
“Non c’è nessun altro posto dove-” iniziò Liam, ma Louis lo interruppe.  
“Andrò in un hotel.” Louis scrollò le spalle, facendo un gesto con la mano. “Non è un grosso problema.”  
“Potresti venire da me,” disse Harry. Aspettò che Louis lo guardasse, prima di aggiungere: “Non mi dispiacerebbe. Tu mi hai ospitato a casa tua a Londra.”  
“E come è andata?” Louis rise seccamente. Guardò la mano di Harry ancora appoggiata sulla sua coscia.  
“Ne abbiamo parlato, no?” Harry rimosse lentamente la mano, il suo palmo gli sembrò stranamente freddo senza il calore della pelle del maggiore. “Rimarrai nella mia stanza degli ospiti per tutto il tempo in cui faremo la promozione del film qui a Los Angeles. È un appartamento separato. Non dovrai nemmeno vedermi, se non vuoi.”  
Louis sorrise piano. “Ma mi piacerebbe. Vederti, intendo.”  
“Bene.” Harry sentì il cuore battere forte nel petto. “È molto più bello consumare i pasti insieme, comunque.”  
“Sì.” Louis interruppe il loro contatto visivo, guardandosi le mani. Sembrò meditare sull’offerta di Harry. Poi, dopo qualche secondo, annuì. “Se non ti dispiace, immagino che sarebbe una buona soluzione.”  
Harry lasciò andare un respiro profondo, annuendo anche lui. “Lo penso anch'io.”  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry non aveva mentito. La sua stanza degli ospiti era davvero un piccolo appartamento. Louis aveva un soggiorno e una cucina fuori dalla sua camera da letto con un bagno privato. Se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto evitare del tutto Harry. Se _avesse voluto_.  
Louis sospirò e si sfilò il maglione. I suoi capelli erano ancora un po’ bagnati per la doccia che aveva fatto poco fa, e anche se aveva dormito per sette ore, si sentiva ancora incredibilmente stanco. Fortunatamente, per oggi, non avevano in programma alcuna promozione. Julia aveva prenotato per loro un’apparizione nel programma di cucina di Niall Horan che si sarebbe tenuto tra pochi giorni, e questo gli permetteva di avere un giorno libero.  
Silenziosamente, lasciò la sua stanza, controllando se ci fossero rumori. Dalla fine del corridoio, poteva sentire della musica suonare ed uno strano tintinnio. Seguendoli, Louis trovò Harry in cucina, con le spalle alla porta, una padella in una mano e una spatola nell’altra. I suoi fianchi ondeggiavano a ritmo con una canzone dei Backstreet Boys e cantava piano le parole.  
La metà superiore dei capelli del riccio era legata all’indietro, il resto invece gli scivolavano sinuosi lungo il collo. Indossava pantaloncini e calzini, oltre a un maglione oversize con un’ape stampata sul retro. Sembrava a proprio agio, e quando Harry allungò il braccio verso lo scaffale più in alto, Louis intravide una striscia di pelle e l’elastico della biancheria intima del minore che gli stringeva i fianchi. Rimase completamente ipnotizzato quando Harry iniziò ad agitare il suo sedere a ritmo, sculettando animatamente.  
Louis si appoggiò allo stipite della porta e attese che Harry lo notasse. Lo spettacolo che aveva messo in scena in quel momento era semplicemente troppo prezioso e non voleva che finisse subito. Il riccio sollevò il coperchio sulla pentola accanto alla padella, controllandone il contenuto. Con un cenno del capo, Harry si girò di scatto, e nel momento in cui vide Louis si bloccò, gli occhi un po’ spalancati e la bocca aperta, ma non emise più alcun suono.  
“Scusa,” disse poi, abbassando la spatola.  
“Non chiedere scusa.” Louis entrò in cucina. “È casa tua.”  
Harry si avvicinò ad un armadietto e tirò fuori due piatti. “Lo spettacolo non è ancora perfezionato, però.”  
“Sarà impresso a fuoco nella mia memoria per il resto della mia vita, non ti preoccupare.” Louis prese i piatti dalle mani di Harry e li appoggiò sul bancone.  
Ridendo, Harry gli porse le posate. “Sono indimenticabile, eh?”  
“Si può dire così.” Louis si sedette su uno degli sgabelli, guardando Harry che tornò a controllare la padella. Probabilmente non aveva idea di quanto avesse ragione. Era davvero indimenticabile.  
“Come hai dormito?” Chiese Harry, lanciando un’occhiata a Louis da sopra la spalla.  
“Bene.” Louis mise le braccia sul bancone, guardando il riccio. “Grazie ancora per avermi permesso di restare.”  
“Non preoccuparti, nessun problema.” Harry si avvicinò con la padella e fece scivolare uova strapazzate e pancetta in entrambi i piatti.  
“Una vera colazione inglese.” Louis annuì con apprezzamento quando Harry aggiunse i fagioli stufati. “Chi lo avrebbe mai pensato.”  
Harry sollevò un sopracciglio, poggiando sul bancone anche due tazze. “E questo cosa dovrebbe significare?"  
“Pensavo che avresti bevuto frullati di cavolo per colazione.”  
“Speravo che me lo chiedessi.” Harry sorrise e aprì il frigorifero, tirando fuori due bicchieri contenenti un disgustoso liquido verde. “Ovviamente ti ho preparato un frullato di cavolo.”  
“Sei pazzo se pensi che io beva quella cosa.” Louis si allontanò quando Harry gli mise il bicchiere davanti.  
“Provalo, Louis. È salutare.”  
“Non se prima mi riempio di pancetta e uova.” Louis scosse la testa, spingendo con cura il bicchiere in direzione di Harry. “Doppio per te. Non è fantastico?”  
Harry sbuffò e scosse la testa. “Potresti almeno provarlo. Ho passato tutta la mattinata in cucina a prepararlo per te.”  
“_Non_ l’hai detto davvero!” Louis dovette trattenere una risata, cercando di mantenere una maschera di serietà. Harry era imprevedibile - e molto ben consapevole di quanto fosse tenero e persuasivo. Soprattutto quando tirava fuori la carta della colpa. “Stai cercando di manipolarmi per farmi bere la tua miscela di erba e fango.”  
“Sono cavoli, spinaci, banana e limone.” Harry allungò di nuovo il bicchiere verso Louis. “E sarei triste per il resto della giornata se non lo bevi.”  
Per un momento, Louis esitò. Probabilmente poteva tranquillamente zittire Harry e dirgli di no una volta per tutto. Buon Dio, ma non _voleva_ farlo. Voleva giocare a questo gioco, e voleva far finta che stessero litigando come una coppia, e voleva vedere Harry raggiante dopo averlo convinto a bere quel disgustoso drink.  
Prese il bicchiere e ne ingurgitò metà, facendo poi una faccia disgustata. Non riusciva nemmeno a descrivere che sapore avesse; sapeva solo che di certo non aveva un buon sapore. “Questa è la cosa più disgustosa che abbia mai assaggiato.”  
Harry sorrise, gli occhi luminosi per il divertimento. Era così, così adorabile. “Ma è salutare.”  
“Sì, ma preferisco continuare a magiare le mie schifezze. Grazie, L.A.” Scuotendo la testa, Louis passò il bicchiere a Harry. “Spero che tu sia felice ora.”  
“Farti quasi strozzare col mio frullato è la cosa migliore che mi sia successa oggi.” Harry iniziò a ridere, ma un istante dopo si interruppe. Tossì e abbassò lo sguardo, sorseggiando il suo tè.  
Louis deglutì a fatica, afferrando rapidamente la forchetta per iniziare a mangiare. Quel commento era così ambiguo, e probabilmente la cosa più sporca che fosse mai uscita dalla bocca di Harry. Sembrava che Louis non fosse l’unico ad averci trovato dietro una connotazione sessuale.  
Mangiarono in silenzio per un momento, la musica alla radio era l’unico rumore che riempiva la stanza. Louis si schiarì la gola dopo un momento, guardando di nuovo Harry.  
“Sai bene come muoverti in cucina, vero?” Indicò il suo piatto. “Questo è veramente buono.”  
“Grazie.” Harry sorrise. “Mi piace cucinare.”  
“Mia mamma vuole la tua ricetta per le uova strapazzate.” Louis tagliò la sua pancetta.  
“Sono solo uova strapazzate.” Harry rise un po’.  
“Sono soffici.” Louis increspò le labbra, guardando Harry. “Le hai cucinate quella mattina a casa mia. Ricordi?”  
Harry annuì. “Separo i tuorli dagli albumi. E sbattile solo prima di versarle nella padella.”  
“È tutto?” Louis si accigliò, guardando le sue uova. “Sembra semplice.”  
“Lo è. Chiunque può farle.”  
Louis scosse la testa. “Non dirlo con così tanta disinvoltura. Io di sicuro non riuscirei a farle.”  
“Meno male che sarai nello show di Niall tra qualche giorno. Ti insegnerà.” Harry finì la sua colazione, spingendo via il piatto. Strinse le dita attorno alla sua tazza.  
“Non ne sono così sicuro.” Louis aggiunse il resto dei suoi fagioli in cima al suo toast. “Non sono esattamente senza speranza. È solo che non mi piace cucinare.”  
“Sarò lì per aiutarti.” Harry sorseggiò il suo tè, guardando Louis da sopra la tazza. “E Niall di sicuro renderà la cosa facile per tutti.”  
“Farò del mio meglio per non rendermi ridicolo.” Louis prese la sua tazza e sorseggiò il tè, sbattendo le palpebre quando si rese conto che era esattamente come gli piaceva. “Come fai a sapere come prendo il mio tè?”  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “Non lo so. L’ho notato mentre eravamo in viaggio, immagino.”  
“È perfetto.” Louis guardò di nuovo Harry, e lo vide sorridere con affetto.  
“Quindi, cosa potremmo fare oggi?” Chiese Harry. “Qualche piano?”  
Louis scosse la testa. “Non proprio. Non voglio intralciare i tuoi piani, però.” Si costrinse a mantenere un tono casuale. “Probabilmente vorrai vedere Luke mentre sei qui.”  
“Ah, sì.” Harry abbassò lo sguardo prima di alzarsi per portare i piatti in lavastoviglie. “Lui non è qui. Sta filmando - da qualche parte.”  
“Che peccato,” disse Louis. Strinse le labbra, cercando di ignorare la sensazione di sollievo che prese possesso del suo petto. Non c’era motivo di sentirsi sollevato.  
Harry annuì, caricando la lavastoviglie. Quando si voltò, i suoi occhi erano chiari e il suo sorriso luminoso - chiaramente finto. Louis non aveva idea di quando avesse imparato a leggere Harry, ma quel sorriso non era sincero.  
“Passerò la giornata a non fare nulla,” disse poi il riccio, prendendo la sua tazza. “Forse guarderò un film e farò un bagno in piscina.”  
“Sembra fantastico.” Louis acconsentì al piano con un cenno del capo. “Ti dispiace se mi unisco?”  
Harry gli fece strada verso il suo salotto. “Fai pure.”  
“Allora, cosa guardiamo?”  
“Perché non scegli dai DVD?” Harry indicò uno degli scaffali. “Vado a prendere un altro po’ di tè.”  
Louis si avvicinò allo scaffale ed ispezionò la collezione di DVD di Harry. Era sicuro che anche il riccio avesse un account Netflix e che avrebbero potuto facilmente scegliere qualcosa da vedere anche da lì. In un certo senso, però, era proprio da Harry avere i film che più amava in DVD.  
Osservandoli attentamente, Louis sorrise a quanto prevedibile fosse Harry. C’erano i classici, Hitchcock e Audrey Hepburn uno accanto all’altro. Sembrava anche che Harry possedesse ogni singolo film di Nicholas Sparks. Ridacchiò quando vide una fila di familiari custodie per DVD.  
Il più piccolo possedeva i film in cui aveva recitato Louis, ed erano persino posizionati su un piccolo scaffale a parte.  
“Ne hai trovato uno?” Chiese Harry quando tornò.  
Louis si girò verso di lui, uno dei film nelle sue mani. Harry inclinò la testa, appoggiando un pentolino sul tavolo da caffè.  
“Possiedi tutti i film in cui ho recitato.”  
Harry lanciò un’occhiata allo scaffale, poi annuì. “Si. È vero.”  
“Perché?” Chiese Louis. “Hai detto che non ti piacevano?”  
“Non è vero.” Harry scosse la testa e si avvicinò a Louis. “Non l’ho mai detto.”  
“Ma tu-”  
“Ho detto che era un genere diverso rispetto alla direzione che stai prendendo ora.” Harry prese il dvd dalle mani di Louis.  
Il castano scosse la testa, non soddisfatto di quella risposta. “Hai detto che era al di sotto dei film che hai fatto.”  
Per un momento, Harry esitò. Rimise il DVD sullo scaffale. “L’ho detto, sì. La recitazione richiesta è diversa.”  
“Vedi, pensi che sia-”  
“No,” lo interruppe di nuovo Harry. “Diverso non significa che sia peggio. Sono film brillanti, Louis. E tu sei stato più che eccezionale in ognuno di essi.”  
“Io- cosa?” Louis non riuscì a impedirsi di rimanere a bocca aperta.  
Harry sorrise, sembrando un po’ imbarazzato. “So di non avertelo mai fatto sapere o capire, e l’ho fatto apposta. Non sono come il tipo di film che fai adesso, ma erano davvero belli. _Tu_ li hai resi belli.” Si schiarì la gola. “Proprio come hai fatto con _Among Wolves_.”  
Louis non era sicuro di aver sentito bene. Harry stava davvero dicendo tutte queste cose? E le pensava davvero? Sembrava che le pensasse davvero.  
“Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati. Non avrei dovuto.” Harry si morse il labbro, guardando Louis in attesa.  
“Grazie.” Louis non si vergognò nemmeno di come risuonò roca la sua voce. “Queste parole significano molto, dette da te. Sei come- voglio dire, sei davvero bravo. Molto talentuoso.”  
Harry scosse la testa, arrossendo.  
“E anche a me dispiace. È perché sei così bravo che mi sono comportato come un coglione.” Louis scrollò le spalle, strofinando le mani insieme per calmarsi. “Mi sentivo come se dovessi dimostrarti qualcosa, dimostrarti chi sono.”  
“Non devi scusarti.” Harry scosse la testa. “E sono felice del fatto che siamo diventati… amici?”  
L’aria tra di loro era così carica che se Louis fosse riuscito a muovere un muscolo ed alzare la mano, di sicuro poteva toccarla. Harry era talmente perfetto, così incredibilmente adorabile e bellissimo. Louis voleva abbattere ogni maledetto muro tra loro e baciarlo. Baciarlo senza pensarci e senza trattenersi. Voleva dire a Harry che essere amici era una cosa bella, molto bella, ma che voleva di più.  
Andare a letto con Harry una volta non era stato abbastanza.  
Ormai erano stati onesti l’uno con l’altro e Louis avrebbe dovuto sfruttare quell’opportunità per essere completamente sincero con Harry. Non aveva il fegato, però. Probabilmente Harry lo avrebbe rifiutato, gli avrebbe detto che stava aspettando Luke, che voleva solo Luke. Che la notte passata con lui era stata solo un errore. Un maledetto _errore_. Louis non avrebbe rischiato.  
“Anche io,” rispose invece. “Beh, almeno da questa farsa ho guadagnato un nuovo amico, il che è abbastanza bello.”  
Harry rise piano, sciogliendosi visibilmente. “Sì, è bello.”  
Louis si voltò di nuovo rapidamente verso lo scaffale. “Dovremmo guardare qualche film di Nicholas Sparks?”  
“Sono sempre pronto per quelli.” Harry tirò fuori uno dei DVD.  
“Fammi indovinare, sei una di quelle persone che dicono ‘ma il libro è molto meglio’, anche per questi film.” Louis si mise comodo sul divano, infilando un cuscino dietro la schiena. “Ho ragione?”  
Ridendo, Harry si unì a lui, afferrando il telecomando. “Non li ho letti tutti, quindi no.”  
Il film iniziò ed Harry si raggomitolò sul divano, stringendosi un cuscino sul petto, i piedi nascosti sotto le gambe. Louis sorrise tra sé, ma evitò di commentare. Parlarono del film, dal momento che entrambi lo avevano già visto prima, e si scambiarono storie sull’incontro con gli attori. Dopo un po’ però, si zittirono. Harry aveva finito il suo tè e quello di Louis si era raffreddato.  
Il film era quasi finito quando la testa di Harry si inclinò di lato e si posò sulla sua spalla. Louis fu colto di sorpresa e sobbalzò piano, poi si girò e trovò Harry addormentato accanto a lui. Il modo in cui sedeva non sembrava comodo per dormire, quindi lo avvicinò un po’di più a sé. Si spostò abbastanza da potersi sdraiare e trascinare Harry insieme a lui. Quando la testa di Harry si posò sul suo petto, Louis sollevò una mano e la infilò tra i morbidi ricci del giovane, accarezzando delicatamente il cuoio capelluto.  
Harry emise un piccolo suono, ma non si svegliò. Si avvicinò ancora di più e Louis sorrise. Le loro gambe si incastrarono comodamente ed il respiro di Harry si infrangeva caldo e uniforme sul suo petto. Anche Louis si addormentò dopo qualche minuto, sentendo le palpebre farsi pesanti e le dita che si muovevano più lentamente.  
L’ultima cosa che notò fu che la mano di Harry si posò sul suo stomaco. In qualche strano modo, il tocco sembrava possessivo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Harry si svegliò, il film era finito da un pezzo e la tv era impostata di nuovo sul menù iniziale. Sbatté le palpebre ed aprì gli occhi, sospirando piano.  
Louis.  
Non aveva nemmeno bisogno di un momento per capire contro chi si fosse accoccolato. Era Louis, ed Harry lo seppe immediatamente. Non solo perché Louis era l’unica persona nella sua casa in quel momento, o perché era stato proprio lì accanto a Harry quando avevano iniziato a guardare il film. Era il modo in cui respirava, il modo in cui odorava, il modo in cui la sua mano era posata sulla sua nuca.  
Erano tutti aggrovigliati. Una delle gambe di Harry era stretta tra quelle di Louis, il suo braccio era avvolto intorno alla vita del maggiore e giaceva quasi sopra di lui. Louis aveva una mano appoggiata sul braccio del riccio, come per tenerlo fermo.  
Era bello. Confortevole. Facile. Sarebbe stato così, così facile sollevare la testa e attaccare la bocca al collo di Louis, ora. Harry si leccò le labbra, ascoltando il battito cardiaco costante dell’attore. Poteva far risvegliare Louis in modo sensuale, facendo scorrere la mano sotto il suo maglione e su quella pelle liscia e caramellata. Aveva solo bisogno di spostare un po’ la gamba e premere la sua coscia contro il membro di Louis, facendo abbastanza pressione e attrito per farlo indurire.  
Harry deglutì a fatica, richiudendo gli occhi. Non dovrebbe avere quei pensieri, non dovrebbe nemmeno venirgli un’idea del genere. Doveva pensare a Luke; avere quel tipo di fantasie su Luke. Eppure, c’era Louis proprio lì accanto a lui. Louis che continuava ad occupare i suoi pensieri. Come avrebbe potuto lasciarsi tutto alle spalle quando Louis era sempre lì?  
Ne avevano parlato. Avevano concordato che andare a letto insieme non era un’opzione valida. Avevano concordato di essere amici. Harry non poteva mandare tutto all’aria solo perché non riusciva a controllare il suo cazzo. Era meglio di così.  
Districandosi piano da Louis, fece un respiro profondo. Il maggiore sospirò nel sonno, le labbra leggermente aperte, come se stessero aspettando di essere baciate. Harry distolse lo sguardo. Doveva smettere di lasciare che i suoi pensieri andassero in quella direzione.  
Un tuffo in piscina avrebbe probabilmente calmato un po’ la sua mente.  
Si diresse nella sua camera da letto e prese un costume da bagno, e all’ultimo momento ne afferrò un secondo paio. Nel caso Louis volesse unirsi a lui per una nuotata più tardi. Era già pomeriggio, ma fuori faceva ancora caldo. La dimora era circondata da alberi e siepi, che proteggevano Harry dai vicini e da tutti gli occhi curiosi.  
Si cambiò e si tuffò direttamente nella piscina, chiudendo gli occhi quando l’acqua fresca gli colpì la pelle. Quella sensazione lo rilassò e fece calmare un po’ i suoi nervi. Svegliarsi accanto a Louis gli aveva pericolosamente fatto ricordare la notte in cui avevano dormito insieme. Anche allora, Harry era stato il primo ad andarsene.  
Anche se questa volta non avevano fatto sesso, allontanarsi dall’abbraccio di Louis sembrava farsi ogni volta sempre più difficile. Doveva stare attento, altrimenti, a un certo punto, non se ne sarebbe più andato via.  
Non poteva permettere che ciò accadesse.  
Alla terza vasca, Louis uscì sul patio, stropicciandosi un occhio e sembrando adorabilmente assonnato. Sbadigliando, si avvicinò alla piscina e si stiracchiò, facendo lavorare i muscoli delle cosce e dei polpacci. Era ancora scalzo come lo era stato questa mattina, e il suo maglione era troppo grande per lui.  
“Eccoti qui,” disse, fermandosi al bordo della piscina. “Potevi svegliarmi.”  
Harry smise di nuotare. “E per cosa? Oggi siamo liberi, non abbiamo nulla in programma, non volevo disturbarti.”  
Louis annuì. Si sedette sul bordo della piscina, facendo ciondolare le gambe nell’acqua.  
“Ho portato un secondo costume da bagno, se vuoi unirti a me,” disse Harry, tenendosi a galla.  
“Sto bene così.” Louis fece un gesto sprezzante. “Non preoccuparti per me.”  
Harry riprese a nuotare, finendo la sua corsia. Poteva sentire gli occhi di Louis seguire ogni sua mossa, facendogli pizzicare la pelle. Harry lo guardava di tanto in tanto, scoprendo che Louis, in effetti, lo stava osservando. Dopo altre due corsie, Harry rallentò la sua nuotata, senza fiato.  
“Quel costume ti sta piccolo,” disse poi Louis.  
Harry abbassò lo sguardo su sé stesso, i suoi calzoncini da bagno una macchia gialla sfocata sotto la superficie dell’acqua. “Vado meglio a nuotare.”  
Louis annuì, calciando lentamente i piedi nell’acqua. Con il sole che picchiava su di loro, il suono del vento, degli uccelli e dell’acqua, Harry si sentì a proprio agio, come non lo era ormai da molto tempo. Era tutto così calmo e pacifico.  
Strinse una mano attorno alla caviglia di Louis, facendo fermare i suoi movimenti. Gli occhi azzurri del maggiore si fissarono su quelli del riccio e, per un momento, fu come se il tempo si fosse fermato; tutto il resto svanì dai suoi sensi, nulla aveva più importanza. Tutto ciò che vedeva e sentiva era Louis.  
“Non osare, L.A.” Louis socchiuse gli occhi.  
Ghignando, Harry afferrò la caviglia del castano con più fermezza. “Troppo tardi.”  
Detto questo, Harry lo tirò giù con una mossa repentina e Louis scivolò in acqua. Il minore rise, nuotando rapidamente via, perché sapeva che Louis si sarebbe vendicato.  
“Piccolo stronzo,” sbottò Louis quando tornò su, i capelli appiccicati alla fronte. “Giuro che se ti prendo.”  
Harry strillò quando Louis lo raggiunse. Le sue braccia si avvolsero intorno alla sua vita e lo spinse sott’acqua, la sua presa così ferma che ogni minima resistenza di Harry fu vana. Quando tornarono in superficie, Harry tossì e rise allo stesso tempo. Louis allentò la presa solo per attaccare i fianchi di Harry con il solletico.  
Il tessuto del maglione di Louis era ruvido contro la sua pelle scoperta, e probabilmente avrebbe lasciato qualche piccola irritazione. Il più piccolo afferrò le mani di Louis e si girò, catturandole ed incastrandole tra i loro petti. Gli occhi di Louis scintillavano di malizia ed Harry era così senza fiato che aveva difficoltà a tenersi a galla.  
“Sei insopportabile,” mormorò Louis, mantenendo le mani ferme. “Avrei dovuto sapere di non potermi fidare di te, soprattutto quando sei accanto all’acqua.”  
Harry sorrise. “Hai giocato sporco in Australia. Diciamo che mi sono vendicato.”  
“Non ci sono meduse in questa piscina, vero?” Chiese Louis.  
“Non c’è modo che tu possa barare,” confermò Harry. Tirò per le mani di Louis. “Ho vinto.”  
“Immagino di sì.” Louis avvicinò le mani al proprio petto e Harry lo seguì, e solo allora si rese conto di quanto fossero vicini. Gli occhi di Louis guizzarono verso le labbra del riccio per un secondo prima di alzare di nuovo lo sguardo.  
Avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi. Harry sapeva che avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi, lasciare andare Louis. Invece, si sentì congelato dov’era, le mani arrotolate attorno ai polsi di Louis e le loro facce più vicine di quanto avrebbero dovuto essere. Poteva sentire il respiro di Louis sul suo viso e si leccò le labbra istintivamente, gli occhi del castano che seguirono il movimento della sua lingua.  
Harry inclinò leggermente la testa, aprendo la bocca.  
Il momento si interruppe quando Louis si tirò indietro. Liberò le mani dalla presa di Harry e, prima che il riccio potesse persino avere modo di reagire, era già arrivato al bordo della piscina. Si sollevò dall’acqua ed uscì dalla piscina, e fu quello a far ridestare Harry, il quale subito lo seguì.  
Louis era bagnato fradicio e le maniche del maglione gli avevano inghiottito le mani. Lasciavano tracce bagnate su tutto il patio. Non si voltò quando Harry chiamò il suo nome.  
“Louis, aspetta.” Harry uscì dalla piscina, seguendo il giovane. Lo raggiunse prima che potesse correre dentro, afferrandolo per un polso. “Cosa c’è che non va?”  
Louis si voltò, senza guardarlo in volto. La sua bocca formò una linea sottile e non disse una parola.  
“Cosa ho fatto? Non volevo farti arrabbiare.” Harry tenne le dita strette attorno al polso di Louis, temendo che sarebbe scappato di nuovo se lo avesse lasciato andare. “Mi stavo solo divertendo.”  
L’acqua gocciolava dal mento di Louis. Aveva lo sguardo fisso a terra ed Harry poté vedere delle piccole gocce d’acqua attaccate alle sue ciglia. Era un disastro, eppure era così, così bello. Harry dovette far appello a tutta la forza di volontà che possedeva per astenersi dal tirarselo contro il petto.  
“Ehi, Louis,” provò di nuovo, mantenendo la voce bassa, gentile. “Guardami.”  
Louis scosse la testa e districò il polso dalla stretta di Harry. “Sono stufo di guardarti, L.A.”  
Il cuore di Harry saltò un battito. Prima che potesse dire una parola, Louis alzò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi blu sprofondarono in quelli verdi del riccio.  
“Non è abbastanza, okay? Ti ho guardato in quel dannato costume giallo, ti ho guardato in quel fottuto abito stretto con la camicia spalancata, e ti ho guardato ogni singolo momento in cui sono stato con te.” Louis inspirò, alzando le mani. Con quel movimento un po’ d’acqua si alzò in aria, colpendo il vetro delle porte del patio di Harry. “Non è abbastanza. Voglio di più. Se ti guardo, voglio toccarti, e voglio che tu mi tocchi, e voglio la tua stupida bocca sulla mia, e voglio più di una fottuta sega.”  
Tutto rimase sospeso per un secondo. Louis lo fissò, ed Harry non era sicuro di riuscire a sentire le sue dita, non era sicuro del fatto che il suo cuore stesse ancora battendo. Non importava, però, perché il suo corpo si mosse da solo. Voleva attirare Louis verso di lui, ma invece si inginocchiò. Non aveva idea di cosa stesse facendo quando allungò la mano e tirò giù i pantaloncini da calcio grondanti d’acqua di Louis.  
“Harry, che cazzo-” Quella frase si concluse in un sussulto quando Harry si sporse e poggiò la bocca sul cazzo coperto di Louis. I suoi boxer erano bagnati fradici, ma il riccio sentì ugualmente il calore sottostante. Louis gemette quando Harry inclinò la testa e tirò fuori la lingua. Il maglione di Louis stava facendo colare acqua fresca sul viso di Harry, e quest’ultimo fece scivolare una mano sulla coscia di Louis per spingere la stoffa sopra i fianchi e lo stomaco del castano.  
“Via,” mormorò Harry, guardando Louis. Era fottutamente sexy; gli occhi mezzi chiusi, le labbra spalancate e le guance arrossate, i capelli bagnati. Il maggiore obbedì all’istante, togliendosi il maglione, rimanendo così solo in boxer. Il materiale bagnato si stringeva attorno alle sue cosce, mostrando una chiara sagoma del suo membro che si stava lentamente risvegliando.  
“Dio, per favore.” Mormorò il giovane, un sussurro appena udibile. “Per favore, non fermarti. Sogno questo momento da settimane.”  
Harry non poté evitare che un sorriso si allargasse sul suo viso. Si leccò le labbra e si chinò di nuovo, poggiando la bocca sul cazzo di Louis con molta più intensità questa volta. Passò la lingua sul tessuto, sentendo il membro di Louis contrarsi sotto di essa. Louis inciampò un po’ all’indietro, rilasciando un suono acuto. La sua schiena colpì la porta di vetro e sollevò una mano, seppellendo le dita tra i capelli di Harry.  
Con una mossa sinuosa, Harry tirò giù i boxer di Louis, liberando il suo membro; non era ancora del tutto duro, ma era comunque già grosso e pulsante. Il riccio si leccò le labbra e guardò di nuovo Louis. Era completamente immobile, gli occhi fissi nei suoi, le dita sepolte nei suoi riccioli, ma non stavano né tirando né spingendo. Harry si assicurò di tenere gli occhi su di lui quando si avvicinò e tirò fuori la lingua. Louis interruppe il contatto visivo, inclinando la testa all’indietro quando gemette.  
Prendendosi il suo tempo, Harry ripeté il movimento alcune volte prima di alzare le dita e arrotolarle attorno alla base del cazzo di Louis. Prestò particolare attenzione alla punta, pompando il membro del castano per farlo riempire. Louis tirò i capelli di Harry, le dita intrecciate tra i ricci, le unghie che graffiarono il suo cuoio capelluto. Lo mandò letteralmente a fuoco.  
Dio, aveva pensato a questo sin da quando aveva toccato il cazzo di Louis per la prima volta. Era sicuro del fatto che il castano avrebbe emesso i gemiti più deliziosi quando veniva succhiato. E non si era sbagliato, ma la realtà era persino migliore di qualsiasi fantasia avesse avuto fino ad ora. Louis non si trattenne nemmeno un po’.  
Quando finalmente Harry avvolse le labbra attorno al cazzo di Louis, quest’ultimo perse la testa. I suoi fianchi balzarono in avanti e si spinse nella bocca di Harry. Quel movimento colse il riccio di sorpresa, facendolo staccare e tossire.  
“Resta fermo,” ordinò Harry, mentre una mano andò a posarsi sul fianco di Louis.  
“Mi dispiace.” Louis strinse le labbra. “Starò buono, lo prometto.”  
Ciò fece affluire tutto il sangue di Harry verso il basso. Non aveva mai visto Louis così sottomesso prima d’ora, ma era dannatamente eccitante. Harry voleva sapere fino a che punto potevano spingersi. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare un’altra volta, però, perché in questo momento, voleva solo mettere di nuovo la bocca sul cazzo di Louis e farlo venire.  
Senza preavviso, il riccio attaccò di nuovo la bocca al membro del maggiore, cercando di prenderlo il più possibile. Tenne la mano sul fianco di Louis, ma questa volta, Louis rimase completamente immobile, tranne per i gemiti che gli uscivano dalla bocca.  
Harry mosse la testa al ritmo del movimento della sua mano e premette la lingua contro la vena pulsante sul lato inferiore del membro di Louis. I fianchi del castano si spinsero un po’ in avanti ma poi si bloccò e si fermò, cercando di controllarsi. Dal modo in cui si aggrappò ai capelli di Harry, il riccio poteva solo immaginare quanto autocontrollo gli ci volle per rimanere fermo.  
Questo non fece che alimentare la sua voglia ed i suoi movimenti. Affondava sempre di più e poi si allontanava in modo ridicolmente lento, continuando a muovere la mano. Louis gemette forte, ansimando il nome di Harry ancora e ancora. Fu l’unico avvertimento che Harry ricevette. Un momento dopo, Louis si riversò nella bocca del minore. Harry si tirò indietro abbastanza da non soffocarsi, deglutendo e continuando a pompare con la bocca il membro del castano, fino a quando Louis sibilò per l’ipersensibilità.  
Harry si allontanò dal cazzo di Louis con un suono rumoroso, facendo un respiro profondo. Si trascinò indietro, notando solo ora quanto doloranti fossero le sue ginocchia. Louis scivolò sul pavimento di legno, le guance rosate e le labbra rosse. Sospirò e, senza preavviso, allungò la mano per tirare il riccio contro di lui e baciarlo.  
Il bacio fu surreale. Harry non aveva altre parole per descriverlo. Louis lo baciò lentamente e dolcemente, senza alcuna urgenza; le loro labbra si muovevano piano insieme e le loro lingue si esploravano a vicenda. Il maggiore aveva il sapore del cloro e del tè, sapeva semplicemente di _Louis_. Ad Harry era mancato baciarlo. Soprattutto in questo modo, lento, dolce e profondo. Anche se non si erano mai baciati così prima d’ora.  
“Dai, piccolo,” mormorò Louis contro le labbra di Harry. Le sue dita accarezzarono delicatamente il suo stomaco. “Ora tocca a te.”  
Harry si avvicinò ancora di più a Louis, continuando a baciarlo. Non voleva smettere di baciare Louis. Scosse la testa quando Louis si tirò indietro, attirandolo verso di sé per un altro bacio.  
“Non vuoi che-” Louis si fermò quando Harry si morse il labbro inferiore.  
“Continua a baciarmi,” respirò Harry. “Ho solo bisogno della tua mano.”  
Louis obbedì, facendo scorrere la mano lungo il costume freddo e bagnato di Harry. Le sue dita erano calde quando si infilarono all’interno di esso e si strinsero intorno al cazzo del riccio. Baciò Harry con fermezza, mentre la sua mano si muoveva senza alcuna esitazione. Girò il polso proprio nel modo giusto, facendo gemere Harry nel loro bacio. Ci volle solo un minuto ed Harry esplose, venendo a fiotti caldi nella mano del maggiore.  
Successivamente, crollò contro il petto di Louis, cercando di riprendere fiato. Louis lo teneva stretto, la mano appiccicosa sopra la sua vita, ma ad Harry non importava davvero. Non si sentiva così bene e completo da un po’ di tempo, e in quel momento, tutto ciò che voleva era immergersi in quella meravigliosa sensazione.  
Louis girò leggermente la testa e premette un bacio sui suoi capelli. Aveva ancora una delle sue mani sepolta nei suoi ricci, ed Harry sorrise quando Louis iniziò a giocare con essi. Ricordava quanto gli piacesse e, ovviamente, lo stava facendo per lui.  
“Ti voglio di nuovo,” mormorò Louis dopo un po’.  
Harry sollevò la testa da dove era appoggiato contro il petto di Louis. Il suo costume iniziava a diventare davvero scomodo. Dovrebbero andare dentro per farsi una doccia.  
“È una brutta cosa?” Chiese Harry.  
Louis sollevò una spalla. Era gloriosamente nudo, seduto sul pavimento del patio di Harry, ed aveva lasciato un’impronta bagnata della sua schiena sul vetro della porta del patio. Come poteva sembrare così insicuro?  
“Non lo so,” disse, guardando Harry. “Sei stato tu a dire che non dovevamo farlo di nuovo.”  
“Di certo dormire con te non rende questa farsa più semplice.” Harry fece scivolare un dito sulla gamba di Louis fino al suo ginocchio, disegnando dei cerchi. “Ma se questi giorni hanno dimostrato qualcosa, è che non riesco a toglierti le mani di dosso. Non voglio tenermi lontano da te.”  
Louis toccò la collana che pendeva al collo di Harry, giocando con la croce. “Ho fantasticato un sacco sulle tue mani, le ho sognate per tutto questo tempo.”  
“Sì?” Harry si sporse in avanti, la sua mano tornò indietro lungo la coscia di Louis. “Fare cosa esattamente?”  
“Toccarmi,” replicò Louis, avvicinando Harry verso di lui tirandolo per la collana. “E quelle labbra. Dio, L.A., quelle labbra sono fatte per succhiare cazzi. Qualcuno te l’ha mai detto?”  
Harry sorrise, facendo scorrere un dito lungo il membro di Louis, il quale si contrasse per l’interesse. “Mi piacerebbe metterle di nuovo in uso.”  
Louis avvicinò il viso, facendo sfiorare le loro bocche. “Per favore.”  
“Mi piace quando mi chiami piccolo,” mormorò Harry, accarezzando piano con le dita il membro del maggiore. Su e giù. Su e giù. Gli occhi di Louis diventavano più scuri ogni secondo che passava. “Mi piace come lo dici, con quell’elegante accento inglese.”  
“Anche tu sei inglese,” gli ricordò Louis. Baciò di nuovo le labbra di Harry, facendo una smorfia con la bocca quando Harry si ritrasse.  
Il riccio sorrise. “Sono diventato un po’ troppo L.A.”  
Ridendo, Louis sigillò le labbra di Harry con le sue, spingendo i fianchi verso l’alto, verso la mano di Harry. Ansimò contro la bocca del minore quando quest’ultimo toccò la delicata punta del suo cazzo. Era così meravigliosamente ricettivo, così sensibile a tutti i tocchi di Harry. Era la cosa più sexy a cui avesse mai assistito.  
“Devo liberarmi di questo,” disse Harry, indicando il costume.  
“Immagino che non mi dispiacerebbe aiutarti.” Louis tirò l’elastico. Lui sorrise. “Piccolo.”  
“Molto generoso da parte tua.” Harry si staccò da Louis, alzandosi in piedi. Tese la mano per aiutare anche il castano ad alzarsi. “Suppongo che non ti dispiacerebbe aiutarmi anche sotto la doccia?”  
Louis poggiò quindi le mani sulla schiena di Harry, spingendolo ad andare avanti. Le sue mani si posizionarono in modo possessivo sui suoi fianchi, stringendo le sue maniglie dell’amore. “Non mi dispiacerebbe lavarti i capelli.”  
“Vuoi lavarmi i capelli?” Harry alzò un sopracciglio, girandosi verso Louis.  
“Ti farà risparmiare tempo.” Louis sorrise, premendo un bacio persistente sulla spalla di Harry. “Mentre sei in ginocchio comunque...”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Louis si svegliò, fuori era ancora buio. La stanza era debolmente illuminata dalla luce della luna che attraversava la finestra e l’unico suono che riusciva a sentire era il respiro regolare di Harry.  
Quando si sarebbe svegliato la mattina, Harry sarebbe stato ancora lì. Era la terza volta che si addormentavano insieme, ma durante le prime due volte Louis si era svegliato sempre da solo. Ma così era molto più bello; aprire gli occhi ed essere abbracciato ad un altro corpo. Harry era caldo, la sua pelle liscia e morbida. Il modo in cui la sua schiena si modellava contro il petto di Louis sembrava naturale. Come se fosse nato per essere lì.  
Louis non dovrebbe pensare a quelle cose, non dovrebbe permettere alla sua mente di vagare. Aveva avuto così tanta paura di essere respinto, ma anche Harry provava le stesse cose per lui. Questo rendeva la loro situazione più complicata, ma in un certo senso, la rendeva anche più facile. Louis pensò che quei muri tra di loro fossero finalmente crollati dopo oggi. Erano stati onesti l’uno con l’altro e sapevano cosa aspettarsi l’uno dall’altro.  
Tranne per un piccolo dettaglio, forse.  
Louis seppellì il viso contro la nuca di Harry, inalando il suo profumo. Odorava di bagnoschiuma e shampoo. Di sesso. Chiudendo gli occhi, Louis poggiò la bocca sulla pelle di Harry, il pollice che accarezzava distrattamente il suo capezzolo.  
Non aveva detto tutto ad Harry. Erano stati onesti l’uno con l’altro, ed era stato bello far sapere a Harry che Louis si sentiva diversamente nei suoi confronti adesso e che, oltre ad essere fisicamente attratto da lui, a lui piaceva Harry. Alcune volte battibeccavano ancora, ma era tutto molto divertente.  
Tuttavia, Louis non aveva avuto il coraggio di dire a Harry che era stato il primo per lui.  
Non era di certo uno alle prime armi, diavolo no. Eppure, era completamente inesperto quando si trattava di fare sesso con gli uomini. Anche con le donne, non era che Louis avesse molta esperienza. Non appena aveva ammesso di essere gay, non si era più costretto a provare. Era successo anni fa.  
Era sicuro che Harry non l’avrebbe preso in giro per quello, non era il tipo. Tuttavia, il loro accordo doveva essere casuale. Per alleviare magari un po’ di stress e divertirsi insieme. Potrebbero essere amici con benefici; senza obblighi e senza tirare in ballo i sentimenti. Quindi come si sentirebbe Harry se Louis gli dicesse ora che lui è stato il suo primo? Harry sicuramente non avrebbe fatto i salti di gioia. Probabilmente avrebbe fatto un passo indietro ed avrebbe detto a Louis di aspettare qualcuno che ne valesse la pena.  
Il fatto era che Louis non voleva aspettare. Era stanco di aspettare. Harry era così bravo, in ogni modo possibile. Aveva fatto surriscaldare il suo sangue, lo aveva fatto sentire disperato e bisognoso e, allo stesso tempo, era riuscito a far ridere Louis durante il sesso. Louis non voleva perderlo. Voleva provare quella sensazione ancora per un po’.  
Il che non era facile, dal momento che non sapeva assolutamente come ricambiare tutto quello.  
Probabilmente Harry non se n’era accorto fino ad ora. Presto però, di sicuro si sarebbe accorto del fatto che Louis fosse inesperto in qualsiasi ambito sessuale, tranne nei lavoretti di mano. Harry invece sapeva come muoversi, aveva saputo esattamente come usare la bocca per farlo arrivare all’orgasmo. Non era che Louis non volesse fare lo stesso per Harry. Lo voleva; lo voleva così tanto. Tuttavia, Harry avrebbe sicuramente notato che Louis non aveva mai fatto nulla di simile prima d’ora.  
Non c’era modo che Louis potesse minimizzare la sua inesperienza con il sesso.  
Era rimasto completamente sconvolto la seconda volta in cui le labbra di Harry avevano toccato il suo cazzo. Certo, Louis l’aveva sognato, ma nella realtà era stata una cosa completamente diversa. Era stato il primo pompino che Louis aveva ricevuto, e se avesse saputo prima quanto fosse bello riceverne uno, non avrebbe aspettato così tanto. Non era stato in grado di durare a lungo, e probabilmente Harry aveva notato il modo in cui aveva perso il controllo nel momento in cui le sue labbra si erano avvolte intorno a lui. Sapeva, ovviamente Louis _sapeva_ che non avrebbe dovuto spingere i fianchi in avanti. Era stato così difficile non farlo, però.  
Il respiro di Harry cambiò e solo allora Louis notò che aveva succhiato diversi lividi sul collo e sulla spalla del riccio, e che le sue dita stavano pizzicando ripetutamente il capezzolo del più piccolo. Harry aveva iniziato a muoversi contro l’erezione di Louis, i fianchi che dondolavano dolcemente.  
Louis avrebbe dovuto fermarsi. Harry non era sveglio, e sicuramente non era appropriato usare il corpo di qualcuno mentre era ancora nel mondo dei sogni. Louis quindi si allontanò un po’, staccandosi dalla schiena di Harry.  
“Louis,” respirò Harry nel sonno, avvicinandosi di nuovo a lui, come se stesse cercando un contatto.  
Dio, come avrebbe potuto trattenersi Louis? Come avrebbe potuto rimanere calmo e non diventare completamente pazzo? Voleva Harry, e avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo per tenerlo accanto a lui senza esporsi troppo, senza fargli capire ciò che realmente provava.  
Forse questa era l’occasione perfetta. Louis si bloccò per un secondo, guardando Harry girarsi per cercare il calore del corpo di Louis. Beh, poteva sempre dire che il suo essere sdolcinato era dovuto al fatto di essere stanco e assonnato. Dopo sarebbero tornati a dormire, e forse Harry non si sarebbe nemmeno ricordato nulla al mattino. Almeno non nel dettaglio.  
Louis si avvicinò di nuovo quindi, e appoggiò una mano sulla vita di Harry, sporgendosi per trovare le sue labbra. “Ehi, L.A.” Mormorò contro di esse. Il cazzo di Harry era ormai mezzo duro e la sua pelle era calda. Stava di sicuro sognando qualcosa di compromettente. Louis sperò che il riccio stesse sognando lui. “Piccolo.”  
Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono e sbatté le palpebre verso Louis, respirando affannosamente.  
“Stavi facendo un bel sogno?” Sussurrò il castano.  
“Si, ma adesso è solo migliorato,” la voce di Harry era roca. Fece scivolare una delle sue mani sul suo busto, appoggiandola sul petto. “Sono abbastanza sicuro, però, di non aver giocato con i miei capezzoli.”  
Louis rise, spingendo giù il piumone. “Potrei essermi annoiato un po’.”  
“Che ne dici di finire quello che hai iniziato?” Chiese Harry, appoggiando una mano sull’anca di Louis, avvicinandolo.  
Per un momento, Louis lo guardò, cercando di calmare i suoi nervi. Le palpebre di Harry erano pesanti e sembrava ancora mezzo addormentato, i riccioli scompigliati, le labbra rosa. Sorrise con affetto, come se non fosse sicuro di cosa Louis stesse aspettando, ma facendogli capire che comunque si fidava di lui, che non vedeva l’ora che Louis si prendesse cura di lui.  
Senza preavviso, Louis si spostò e attaccò le labbra a uno dei capezzoli di Harry. Era già un po’ gonfio a causa delle sue dita, dal momento che ci avevano giocato a lungo. Louis si assicurò di essere brusco, ma non troppo brusco da far davvero male a Harry. Li leccava delicatamente ogni volta che li mordeva scherzosamente. Harry sospirò e gemette, con le unghie che scavavano nella schiena di Louis.  
Le dita di Louis intanto disegnavano piccoli cerchi sulle cosce di Harry, mentre lentamente e con attenzione si avvicinavano al suo cazzo. Con la bocca poi scese sullo stomaco del riccio, e con la mano andò ad accarezzare i suoi testicoli, alzando lo sguardo per assicurarsi che Harry si stesse godendo tutto quello. Il riccio aveva un braccio sul viso, il petto che si alzava ed abbassava con respiri profondi.  
Allontanandosi, Louis si leccò le labbra. Il cazzo di Harry ormai era pieno e duro, curvanto contro il suo stomaco. Con cautela, Louis tirò fuori la lingua, leccando la punta. Era amaro, salato e appiccicoso. Louis deglutì a fatica, preparandosi meglio, poi leccò più audacemente, dalla base alla punta. Harry si inarcò dal letto, gemendo profondamente.  
Stava andando bene. Harry sembrava apprezzare tutto, e questa era l’unica cosa che contava. Louis non era sicuro di cosa stesse facendo, ma tolse la mano dai testicoli di Harry e avvolse le dita attorno alla base del membro del riccio. Delicatamente, succhiò la punta, chiudendo gli occhi per cercare di ricordare cosa Harry avesse fatto con le sue labbra qualche ora prima.  
Si abbassò lentamente, facendo oscillare leggermente la testa, cercando di stare attento con i denti. Il cazzo di Harry era grosso, troppo grande per la bocca di Louis. Non credeva esistesse qualcuno che fosse riuscito a prenderlo tutto. Poi però, gli balenò in mente che forse Harry era stato con persone che erano state in grado di farlo. Avrebbe paragonato Louis a loro, e sicuramente Louis avrebbe perso, perché era inesperto in confronto.  
Abbandonando quel pensiero, Louis si costrinse ad affondare più a fondo. Gli vennero le lacrime agli occhi e dovette un attimo allontanarsi e trattenersi dal tossire. Poi lo prese di nuovo in bocca, facendo roteare la lingua intorno alla punta prima di leccare la vena sul lato inferiore del cazzo di Harry. Il riccio seppellì le unghie nella spalla di Louis in risposta, ansimando rumorosamente.  
Louis ripeté i movimenti, abituandosi al peso di un cazzo sulla lingua. Cercò di sincronizzare i movimenti della mano a quelli della sua testa, sentendosi molto più sicuro di sé stesso in quel momento. La mascella gli faceva male ed un po’ di saliva si stava raccogliendo sul suo mento. Di sicuro non doveva essere un bello spettacolo, ma tutto ciò di cui gli importava era far venire Harry. I fianchi di Harry si contorsero e la sua mano cercò freneticamente qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi. Louis allungò la mano libera per prendere quella di Harry, allacciando le loro dita.  
Si rese conto troppo tardi che quello era stato il modo di Harry di avvertirlo. I suoi fianchi si alzarono di scatto, il suo membro colpì la gola di Louis, facendolo quasi strozzare. Un secondo dopo, Harry si rovesciò nella sua bocca e Louis riuscì a malapena ad allontanarsi. Riuscì ad ingoiarlo per la maggior parte, ma alcuni schizzi finirono sul suo mento e sul collo. Un brivido gli attraversò il corpo e si rese conto di essere venuto da solo, il suo cazzo ormai era spento contro la coscia.  
Il cuore di Louis batteva forte nel suo petto. Harry si rilassò sul materasso, respirando profondamente. Louis si chinò di nuovo e leccò Harry, succhiando ogni goccia di seme sul suo corpo. Quando tornò su, la testa del riccio ruotò di lato e sembrò beatamente esausto. Aveva i capelli sudati e si era morso le labbra così tanto che erano gonfie e rosse.  
“Dio.” Sospirò, e sollevò le loro dita allacciate sul petto, appoggiandole lì. “Come mi era mancato il buon sesso.”  
Il cuore di Louis mancò di un battito e si accartocciò, facendogli quasi male. Si lasciò cadere a pancia in giù accanto a Harry, osservandolo. “Sì,” concordò. Cos’altro avrebbe dovuto dire? Non aveva mai fatto del sesso così grandioso prima d’ora.  
“Vieni qui,” disse Harry, avvicinando Louis. “Ti aiuterò.”  
Louis avvicinò il viso a quello del riccio, premendo le sue labbra su quelle del più piccolo per distrarlo. Non voleva dire che era venuto solo per aver fatto un pompino ad Harry, per averlo visto contorcerci e cadere a pezzi dalle sole labbra di Louis. “Torna a dormire.”  
Harry si accigliò leggermente. “Devi-”  
Baciandolo di nuovo, Louis lo zittì. Leccò nella bocca del riccio con intento, prima di girarlo in modo che tornassero alla posizione di prima, con la schiena del minore premuta contro il suo petto. Spingendo in avanti i fianchi, si assicurò che Harry ricevesse il messaggio.  
“Oh.” Harry emise un suono soffocato e Louis non era sicuro che fosse una cosa buona o cattiva. Tenendo la mano stretta in quella di Louis, Harry avvicinò le braccia del castano attorno al suo stomaco. Fece un respiro profondo, sospirando sognante, e Louis si rese conto che il riccio si era già addormentato. Il suo respiro divenne leggero e regolare e il suo corpo si rilassò tra le braccia di Louis.  
Louis rimase sveglio fino al sorgere del sole, mille pensieri gli attraversarono la mente. Alla fine, però, ce n’era solo uno che contava, uno che era più importante di tutti.  
Per lui, questo non era solo sesso. Era molto di più.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh, cosa dire. Cosa direeee questi stanno sotto mille treni eppure fanno finta sia solo sesso aaaaaah, quanto sono belli. Ormai siamo entrate nel vivo della storia, tra tre capitoli sarà tutto finito :( cosa credete che succederà? Fateci sapere all'hashtag #PMIAMD, sapete che ci fa sempre piacere sapere le vostre impressioni <3  
All the love xx


	9. Capitolo nove - Shining Ray

**Paint Me In A Million Dreams**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo nove - Shining Ray. **  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****  
  
  
  
  
  


“Allora,” disse Harry, osservando Louis con il cellulare tra le mani.  
Louis inclinò la testa. “Allora?”  
Fece scorrere un dito sulla pelle del braccio del maggiore, tracciando un tatuaggio che raffigurava un aeroplanino di carta. Indossava una maglietta bianca e jeans scuri. Le sue scarpe da ginnastica bianche erano abbandonate accanto al divano. “C’è qualche modo per avere la tua attenzione?”  
“Dipende.” Disse Louis, guardando di nuovo il cellulare. “Hai qualcosa di meglio da offrire rispetto ai pettegolezzi sul nuovo fidanzato di Fizzy?”  
“Potrei provarci.” Appoggiò la mano sulla coscia dell’altro ragazzo, avvicinandosi. Il corpo di Louis era completamenta rivolto verso di lui, i piedi infilati sotto le sue gambe. Era stato facile per Harry entrare nel suo spazio.  
Louis alzò nuovamente lo sguardo dal telefono, lasciandolo cadere sul suo grembo. “Sono tutto orecchie.”  
Harry avrebbe voluto controllare di nuovo la stanza, assicurarsi che fossero soli, ma non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Louis. Ufficialmente erano comunque ancora una coppia, quindi non c’era nulla di male nel loro comportamento e nel fatto che fossero vicini.  
Si sporse verso l’altro e sfiorò le sue labbra. Era facile tra di loro, semplice. Il maggiore non opponeva nessun tipo di resistenza. Le labbra di Louis si aprirono immediatamente, lasciando libero accesso alla sua lingua, ed allungò una mano per accarezzargli la mascella. Con il pollice, gli accarezzò gentilmente la guancia, un gesto che lo fece calmare all’istante, in contrasto con il calore nato dal bacio che si stavano scambiando. Non si erano mai baciati soltanto per il gusto di farlo, ogni volta che lo facevano era per far iniziare qualcosa di molto più spinto.  
Harry si sentiva come se tutto quello che faceva Louis lo eccitasse da morire. Anche un minuto prima, quando il maggiore stava scrivendo sul suo cellulare mentre si mordeva nervosamente un labbro e le ciglia si aprivano a ventaglio sugli zigomi affilati. Anche in quel momento Harry non riusciva a smettere di pensare che voleva toccarlo e accarezzarlo.   
Dovevano stare attenti però, e dovevano fermarsi ora. Qualcuno sarebbe potuto entrare nel camerino e trovarli in una posizione compromettente e imbarazzante.  
Louis inseguì le sue labbra quando si tirò indietro, e lui cedette, affondando nuovamente nel bacio prima di distaccarsi definitivamente. Si leccò le labbra, assaporando il gusto del maggiore. La sua mano si era spostata pericolosamente in alto sulla coscia dell’altro.  
“Allora, com’è il fidanzato di Fizzy?”  
Louis sbatté le palpebre velocemente, tenendo gli occhi concentrati sulle labbra di Harry. Trascinò il pollice su di esse e lui sorrise, inclinando la testa per premere un bacio contro il palmo dell’altro.  
“L’ha portato a casa, ieri sera.” Disse Louis, ritirando la mano e appoggiandola sopra il suo ginocchio. “A nessuno è piaciuto.”  
“Cosa ha fatto?”  
“Daisy ha detto che non si è offerto di aiutare in nessun modo.” Rispose Louis, scrollando le spalle. “E non ha nemmeno giocato con i più piccoli.”  
“Questo non significa necessariamente che sia una persona cattiva, giusto?” Harry tracciò con le dita la scritta sulla sua maglietta. “Forsa era un po’ nervoso?”  
“Sono tutte prevenute a causa di Tommy.”  
Harry alzò un sopracciglio. “Chi è Tommy?”  
“Il fidanzato di Lottie.” Louis guardò di nuovo il cellulare che stava vibrando. “Lo adorano. E sembra quasi che le altre ragazze debbano portare qualcuno a casa in grado di soddisfare determinati standard.”  
“E tu invece?”  
“Cosa vuoi dire?” Chiese il maggiore, inclinando la testa di lato.  
“Il ragazzo che porterai a casa dovrà rispettare questi standard?” Domandò lui, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul viso dell’altro.  
“Beh.” Louis si voltò, ridendo goffamente. “Non lo so. Non ho mai portato nessuno a casa.”  
Harry sbattè le palpebre, perplesso. Non si aspettava una risposta del genere. “Quindi il primo tipo che hai portato a casa tua è stato un finto fidanzato?”  
“_Tipo_,” ribadì Louis, accarezzando il ginocchio di Harry. “Sei diventato proprio Americano, te ne rendi conto?”  
Stava cercando di evitare l’argomento, Harry decise di non continuare a parlarne. “Sto facendo del mio meglio.”  
“È un po’ ridicolo, visto che hai ancora l’accento britannico.” Louis si sporse in avanti e il riccio lo guardò socchiudere gli occhi, le lunghe ciglia scure che incontravano la pelle dorata del viso.  
“In realtà,” disse Harry, facendo scorrere un dito dal petto del maggiore fino ad arrivare al collo. “Mi è stato detto che ora parlo quasi con l’accento Americano.”  
Scuotendo la testa, Louis chiuse la distanza tra loro. “Non posso crederci che tutto ciò ti renda orgoglioso.”  
Le loro labbra si erano appena incontrate quando qualcuno si schiarì la gola rumorosamente dietro di loro, facendo si che Harry si tirasse via velocemente dal corpo dell’altro. Louis ritirò la mano dalla gamba del riccio e lasciò un po’ di spazio tra loro. Voltando la testa, videro Niall accanto alla porta del camerino.  
“Sembrate molto diversi rispetto all’ultima volta che vi ho visti insieme.” Sogghignò il biondo, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“È stato secoli fa.” Rispose Harry.  
“Qualche mese, forse.” Niall si avvicinò, appoggiando l’anca contro lo schienale del divanetto.  
“Louis, ho bisogno che vieni da me per metterti a posto il trucco.” Esclamò Barbara dalla porta, lanciando brevemente un’occhiata a Niall prima di concentrarsi nuovamente su di lui. “Inoltre, dobbiamo fare qualcosa per quei capelli.”  
“Arrivo subito.” Louis si alzò dal divanetto, si mise le scarpe da ginnastica e corse verso la ragazza. Harry non poteva che biasimarlo per aver abbandonato il camerino così velocemente. La situazione stava diventando imbarazzante.  
Niall osservò i due ragazzi uscire dalla stanza poi sospirò profondamente. “Eccola lì.”  
Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Harry si voltò verso l’amico. “Stai ancora provando a convincere Babs che sei l’uomo giusto per lei?”  
“Lo farei,” Niall si buttò sul divanetto accanto a lui. “Se mi desse almeno una chance.” “Probabilmente dovresti smetterla di flirtare con ogni donna che trovi sul tuo cammino, potrebbe aiutarti.”  
Niall sbuffò. “Mi ha totalmente frainteso e non vuole nemmeno ascoltarmi.”  
“Davvero?” Harry inarcò le sopracciglia, dubbioso.  
“Principalmente, si. Se ne frega di me.” Rispose il biondo, increspando le labbra.  
“Beh, starà qui tutto il giorno per le prove, e anche per lo spettacolo di questa sera.” Accarezzò dolcemente il ginocchio del biondo. “Forse oggi è il giorno in cui la incanterai con il tuo fascino unico.”  
“Come tu hai incantato Louis con il tuo?” Il sorrisetto tornò sulle labbra dell’amico.  
“Smettila.” Rispose lui guardandosi le mani nervosamente. “Non è quello che sembra.”  
“Perché?” Niall sembro sorpreso. “Stavate recitando anche quando sono entrato?”  
Harry scosse la testa. “No, siamo- un po’. Hai capito.”  
“No, giovane Harold. Dimmi cosa siete esattamente.” Il tono compiaciuto della voce di Niall gli fece venire l’ansia.  
“Ora andiamo d’accordo.” Si decise a rispondere alla fine.  
“Oh si, l’ho visto.” Niall scosse la testa e sospirò. “Non posso crederci che non me l’hai detto in tutti questi mesi, potevi scrivermi un messaggio. Da quando esistono segreti tra noi?”  
Guardando l’amico, Harry alzò nuovamente gli occhi al cielo. “Non sono affati tuoi con chi vado a letto, non credi?”  
“Invece si.” Niall incrociò le gambe, allungandosi sul divano. “Ti sei lamentato per anni di come Luke non fosse disponibile e di come fosse l’uomo più bello del mondo e quello perfetto per te. E invece ora qui, a pomiciare con Louis Tomlinson nei camerini.”  
“Questo non significa che voglio sposarlo.” Sottolineò Harry. Pensare a Luke gli aveva fatto sentire una strana sensazione nel petto. Ogni volta che pensava a Luke, di conseguenza gli veniva in mente Louis. Ripensava al modo in cui rideva, al suo profumo incredibile, alla sua bellezza quando si svegliava al mattino. Al modo in cui gemeva quando lui lo toccava.  
“Ma significa qualcosa, invece.” Niall assunse un tono più serio. “Non hai mai iniziato qualcosa con nessuno dei tuoi finti fidanzati, hai sempre voluto aspettare Luke.”  
“Voglio ancora stare con Luke.” Disse Harry immediatamente, ma la sua voce non sembrava convinta al cento per cento. “Ne abbiamo parlato, in realtà. Ha bisogno di tempo per superare Chris, e non voglio iniziare una relazione mentre porto avanti questa farsa.”  
Niall rimase in silenzio per un momento. “Louis ne è consapevole?”  
“Si.” Il riccio annuì. “Louis ed io- è solo… è solo per divertimento, sai? Si è accesa una scintilla tra noi due, in un certo senso.”  
“Si, abbastanza da spezzare il tuo periodo di castità.” Replicò sarcastico Niall.  
“Sta zitto.” Harry pizzicò la spalla dell’amico. “Non ho vissuto un periodo di castità.”  
“Okay.” Il biondo si spinse contro lo schienale e sogghignò sotto i baffi. “Ma questa volta è diverso, le avventure di una notte che hai avuto in passato non avevano nessuna importanza per te, si vedeva.”  
Harry aprì la bocca per replicare dicendo la prima cosa che gli passò per la mente. _Nemmeno questo ha importanza, per me_. Non era del tutto vero, però. Dormire con Louis una volta non aveva ucciso il desiderio, se mai questo era solamente diventato più forte.  
“Come pensavo,” riprese a parlare il biondo.  
“Che cosa stai cercando di dirmi?” Domandò lui, sentendosi improvvisamente fuorioso. Qualunque cosa stesse cercando di fare l’amico, in quel momento lo stava irritando.  
Niall si strinse nelle spalle. “Sono solo preoccupato. Non hai mai iniziato una relazione con qualcuno negli ultimi anni perché eri convinto di voler aspettare Luke. Ora mi hai detto che vi siete persino messi d’accordo per stare insieme una volta finito il contratto, ma all’improvviso inizi ad andare a letto con un altro ragazzo. Non è da te, Harry.”  
Niall aveva ragione, non era da lui. Non era stata colpa di Harry, però, era stato Louis. Tutto del maggiore lo attirava, la personalità fantastica e solare, i suoi occhi di ghiaccio, la sua lingua tagliente, il suo corpo delizioso.  
“Stiamo solo sfruttando al meglio la situazione.” Disse alla fine. “Siamo entrambi disponibili e sempre insieme. Non proviamo alcun tipo di sentimento l’uno per l’altro, vogliamo solo divertirci.”  
“Allora vuoi dirmi che stai andando a letto con lui ma che non lo sopporti ancora?” Niall inclinò la testa, non del tutto convinto.  
“No, adesso mi piace.” Il riccio aggrottò la fronte. “Siamo amici, direi.”  
Niall sbuffò. “È davvero un ragazzo splendido e di buona compagnia, e tu hai deciso di andare a letto con lui, va bene. Non sarà un problema smettere quando finirà il contratto.”  
“Questo è il nostro accordo.” Harry si fissò distrattamente le scarpe, rendendosi conto che mancavano solamente altre due settimane prima della separazione ufficiale. “Sono sicuro che resteremo amici.”  
“Bene, allora.” Niall annuì, apparentamente felice della sua risposta. “Credo vada bene. Voglio dire, sono davvero felice che tu stia scopando perché sei davvero insopportabile quando sei sessualmente frustrato.”  
“Ehi! Non tutti vogliamo dormire con ogni essere umano che troviamo sulla nostra strada.” Harry colpì il ginocchio dell’amico. “Usando la fama per trovare nuove prede.”  
Niall si strinse nelle spalle. “È conveniente, dovresti provarci.”  
“Già fatto.” Harry strinse le labbra. “Non faceva per me.”  
“No, Mr. Relazione.” Ridacchiò il biondo. “Tu hai sempre cercato una relazione seria.”  
“Fammi causa per questo.”  
“Ehi, Harry!” Paul entrò nella stanza. “Barbara ti vuole alla postazione trucco.”  
“Verrò con te,” disse l’amico, alzandosi dal divanetto insieme a lui.  
“Non ne sono sorpreso, sai?”  
Seguirono Paul in un lungo corridoio e quando raggiunsero la stanza trucco, Harry vide Louis in una sedia posta di fronte ad uno specchio, i capelli acconciati in un ciuffo e le labbra rosse e lucide come quando si scambiavano baci infuocati.  
Distolse velocemente lo sguardo, prendendo la sedia accanto al maggiore. Era solo un po’ di lucidalabbra; tutto ciò non avrebbe dovuto alzare notevolmente la sua libido. I loro occhi si incontrarono attraverso lo specchio, Louis gli sorrise e quel gesto fece si che il suo cuore iniziasse martellare nel petto.   
Harry non si meritava quella tortura.  
“Anche i miei capelli necessitano di essere sistemati.” Niall si appoggiò alla sua sedia, rivolgendosi a Barbara.  
Barbara gli lanciò un’occhiataccia mentre applicava un po’ di cipria sul viso del maggiore. “Sono sicura che qualcuno può contattare la tua parruchiera.”  
Louis rise, chiudendo un occhio velocemente quando Barbara gli si avvicinò un po’ troppo con il pennello. Harry guardò il maggiore sempre attraverso lo specchio, il cuore che ancora martellava senza nessuna intezione di fermarsi. Gli piaceva quando Louis rideva. Avrebbe voluto che Louis ridesse per tutto il tempo. Anzi, voleva essere _lui_ a far ridere l’altro ragazzo.  
“Non c’è alcuna possibilità che tu possa aiutarmi? Solo un rapido ritocco.” Niall usò il tono di voce che di solito utilizzata per rimorchiare le donne. Harry scosse la testa divertito.  
“Scusami,” replicò la ragazza. “Ma sono la stilista di Harry.”  
Niall mise il broncio. “E perché allora stai sistemando Louis?”  
“Perché è molto carino e gentile, e perché adoro sua sorella.” Barbara appoggiò il pennello sul ripiano e sollevò il viso di Louis per guardare il suo lavoro. Annuì e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. “Sei perfetto.”  
“Dovrò ringraziare Lottie allora, se mi stai aiutando solo per merito suo.” Sogghignò Louis tirando fuori il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni.  
Barbara gli fece l’occhiolino prima di rivolgersi ad Harry. “Okay, come li vuoi i capelli oggi?”  
“Sciolti.” Rispose, passandosi una mano tra i ricci. “Prima di tagliarli, voglio tenerli ancora un po’ sciolti.”  
“Tagliarli?” Esclamarono Niall e Louis all’unisono.  
“Per il nuovo film devo tagliarli per forza. Non posso tenere i capelli lunghi per quel ruolo.” Harry scrollò le spalle, lasciando che Barbara gli spruzzasse un po’ di lacca in testa.  
“È frustrante.” Niall scosse la testa. “Hai dovuto aspettare così tanto tempo per vederli lunghi.”  
“È il mio lavoro, non posso rifutare.”  
“Mi piace questa lunghezza.” Louis ruotò la sedia in modo da parlargli guardandolo in faccia. “È perfetta per-”  
Louis tacque all’improvviso ed Harry fissò il maggiore, trattenendo il respiro.  
Niall ridacchiò divertito dietro di loro. “Perfetto per cosa, Louis?”  
“Per le bandane.” Rispose il maggiore, schiarendosi la voce. “Non le indosserai più, vero?”  
Harry deglutì a fatica, costringendosi a togliere gli occhi dall’altro ragazzo. “Non, purtroppo.”  
Barbara prese i suoi capelli tra le dita. “Eri così vicino alla lunghezza giusta per poterli legare in una coda”  
“Lo so, stavo aspettando questo momento da tanto tempo.” Confermò il riccio.  
“Cos’è?” Esclamò Barbara, spostando la sua testa in avanti e facendo scorrere le dita della mano libera sulla sua nuca. Harry sentì un forte dolore nel punto in cui stava toccando la ragazza. “Sono dei succhiotti?”  
Harry si bloccò all’istante.  
“Fammi vedere!” Esclamò Niall, sporgendosi verso di lui. “Accidenti Harold! Sono enormi.”  
“Levatevi di dosso, voi due!” Harry si alzò velocemente dalla sedia, mentre Niall rideva come un pazzo e Barbara lo fissava scioccata. Louis, invece, lo stava osservando con gli occhi spalancati.  
“Non sono affari vostri.”  
“Louis sembra piuttosto interessato, però.” Gli fece notare Niall. Il maggiore trasalì sulla sedia, abbassando lo sguardo verso il pavimento.  
“Non mi hai detto che ti stavi vedendo con qualcuno.” Barbara sembrava sconvolta, un cipiglio si era formato tra le sue sopracciglia.  
“Sono-”  
“Tu sai con chi sta andando a letto, Louis?” Domandò Niall con finto tono innocente.  
Louis guardò di nuovo Harry, incerto su come rispondere alla domanda.  
“Si, tu lo sai!” Barbara indicò il castano. “Perché lui lo sa ed io no?”  
Niall ricominciò a ridere, tenendosi lo stomaco con una mano. Harry gli diede uno scappellotto sulla testa, sconfitto, e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Infine, spostò nuovamente lo sguardo sul maggiore, che nel frattempo era arrossito e si stava mordendo nervosamente il labbro inferiore. Se non avesse smesso al più presto, Harry non si sarebbe trattenuto. Era così sexy, ed era passato troppo tempo da quando l’aveva toccato l’ultima volta.  
“Cosa c’è di così divertente?” Domandò Barbara.  
“È Louis,” rispose Niall tra le risate. “Questi due, ovviamente, hanno qualcosa in corso.”  
Barbara esitò un momento, poi si mosse velocemente e abbassò il colletto della maglietta di Louis. Il maggiore provò a respingerla, in qualche modo, ma fu tutto inutile. Nella zona del collo che si congiungeva con la spalla c’era un enorme livido blu.  
“Sei tu!” Barbara si mise una mano sul cuore per lo shock. “Voi due andate a letto insieme e io non ho notato nulla!”  
Harry sospirò, scuotendo la testa. “Se ti può far sentire meglio, non va avanti da molto tempo.”  
“Quanto tempo?” Chiese lei.  
“Un paio di giorni.” Harry decise di tenere per sé che, in realtà, si giravano attorno da un bel po’ di mesi.  
“Non penso che siano affari vostri, comunque, o sbaglio?” Ribadì Louis con sguardo accigliato.  
“Niall glielo avrebbe detto ugualmente, per far colpo su di lei o qualcosa del genere.” Harry scrollò le spalle, guardando nuovamente l’amica. “Ora lo sai, e non ne parleremo mai più.”  
“Non pensi che-”  
Barbara venne interrotta da un membro del team. “Le prove iniziano tra tre minuti. Tutti in studio, per favore.”  
“Questo non significa che sei fuori dai guai.” Sussurrò Barbara mentre costringeva Harry a tornare sulla sedia.  
Lui rimase immobile mentre la ragazza gli applicò un po’ di trucco sul viso. Seguì con gli occhi Louis che si allontanava dalla postazione trucco. Sembrava un po’ incazzato e turbato, ma sorrise dolcemente quando Niall gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle.  
“Avanti Louis, intanto incamminiamoci.” Niall condusse il maggiore lontano da loro. “Allora, quali sono i tuoi piani per Natale?”  
“Lo passerò con la mia famiglia.” Rispose subito Louis, ed Harry non riuscì a sentire il resto del discorso.  
Era abbastanza sicuro che Louis non fosse contento del fatto che Niall e Barbara sapessero di loro. Come se Harry fosse il responsabile di tutto ciò. Lui non voleva farlo sapere a nessuno. Lo aveva raccontato a Niall in privato, e lo avrebbe fatto in ogni caso visto che era il suo migliore amico. Ma che Barbara l’avesse scoperto – e soprattutto come lo aveva scoperto – era stato solo un caso.  
Non ne avevano parlato, a riguardo. Se Harry doveva essere onesto, c’erano molte cose di cui non avevano parlato. Un sacco di cose a cui lui non aveva nemmeno pensato fino a quel momento. Naturalmente, non erano cose da rendere pubbliche. Anche se parte di esse lo erano, in realtà, perché loro erano fidanzati ufficialmente fino a gennaio.  
Che stessero andando a letto insieme, tuttavia, non era una notizia fondamentale. A nessuno avrebbe dovuto importare.  
Harry aveva bisogno di passare un momento con Louis da solo. Soltanto un minuto per assicurarsi che fosse tutto a posto, che Niall e Barbara non avessero mandato in fumo tutti i progressi fatti fino a quel momento. Aveva bisogno solo di un secondo per dire al maggiore che stavano bene e che non doveva essere arrabbiato per ciò che era successo. Aveva bisogno di un minuto per baciarlo e fargli capire che andava tutto bene.  
Harry si guardò allo specchio non appena Barbara finì il suo lavoro, cercando di capire perché improvvisamente apparisse così diverso rispetto a pochi giorni prima.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto pensarci troppo, ma era difficile non pensarci quando il riccio ne aveva parlato così casualmente. Harry aveva parlato del fatto che dormisse con lui come se niente fosse. Come se non fosse niente di speciale. Qualcosa che avrebbe fatto con chiunque, non un segreto da mantenere tra loro due; sicuramente questa situazione non aveva avuto lo stesso effetto che aveva fatto su di lui. Louis sentiva le farfalle nello stomaco.  
Certo, lui non aveva mai dormito con un uomo prima di quel momento, quindi era logico che per lui fosse tutto un po’ più serio rispetto al riccio. Ciò non voleva dire che Harry dovesse comportarsi come se non significasse niente quello che era accaduto tra di loro.  
Forse era esattamente così, però, e il sesso tra loro non era altro che un passatempo per l’altro ragazzo. Harry aveva detto di non aver mai dormito con i suoi finti fidanzati, ma era possibile che gli avesse mentito.  
“Saremo in onda tra due minuti.” Disse qualcuno e Louis prese la sua postazione dietro al set, osservando Niall avvicinarsi alla cucina sul palcoscenico, come se fosse abituato a tutto questo.  
Le prove andarono alla perfezione. Si vedeva che Niall era nel suo elemento, in cucina, così come di fronte alle telecamere. Proprio come lo era Harry. I due amici si stavano scambiando battute stupide tra di loro, e Louis inizialmente ne fu irritato; era difficile tenere il passo con quei due.  
Louis non aveva mai avuto problemi a inserirsi in una qualsiasi conversazione. Aveva sempre qualcosa da dire su qualunque argomento. Era frustrato perché, quel giorno, si sentiva insicuro e non riusciva ad essere se stesso.  
Era tutta colpa di Harry.  
Una mano gentile si posò sul suo fianco, le dita che si agganciarono ai passanti della sua cintura e lo tirarono all’indietro. Louis incrociò le braccia davanti al petto.  
“Speravo di riuscire a parlare un minuto con te, da soli.” Sussurrò Harry. “Sei arrabbiato con me, si vede.”  
Beh, almeno lo aveva notato.  
“Mi dispiace per Barbara e Niall.” Harry sfiorò con il pollice la sua anca. “Non avrei mai dovuto farglielo capire.”  
Louis spostò il peso da una gamba all’altra, appoggiandosi al corpo del riccio. “Non pensavo che lo avresti raccontato ad altre persone. Sono stato preso alla sprovvista.”  
Harry posò il mento sulla sua spalla, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alla sua vita. “Niall l’ha capito da solo perché mi conosce come le sue tasche.”  
_Come le sue tasche. _Sapeva che Harry era solito approfittare delle sue finte relazioni, il suo migliore amico Niall lo sapeva e lo supportava; ora era sicuro al cento per cento che il riccio era abituato ad andare a letto con i suoi finti partner. “Va bene così.” Rispose infine, sottovoce.   
“Ehi.” Esclamò Harry, e quando lui si voltò, vide che il riccio lo stava fissando con gli occhi spalancati e lucidi. “Mi dispiace, davvero. È una cosa tra noi due, nessuno dovrebbe saperlo.”  
Louis si morse un labbro. “Beh, i confini sono un po’ offuscati, no? Dobbiamo portare avanti la nostra finta relazione ed essere credibili, in qualche modo.”  
“Siamo stati abbastanza bravi fino ad ora, non credi?” Harry inclinò leggermente la testa, guardandolo intensamente negli occhi.  
“Penso di si.” Come poteva essere arrabbiato con lui? Harry si era scusato e gli aveva dato una valida spiegazione. Ovviamente nemmeno lui voleva far sapere in giro quello che stava succedendo tra loro. Louis non poteva essere arrabbiato con Harry per non averlo trattato come se fosse qualcuno di speciale. Non era colpa di nessuno se tutto ciò che era accaduto tra loro significava qualcosa per lui e non aveva nessuna importanza per il riccio. “Siamo stati bravi.”  
Harry sorrise radioso, un sorriso luminoso che gli fece apparire le fossette sulle guance. Louis sollevò una mano, appoggiandosi al corpo dell’altro. Toccò la guancia di Harry, colpendo con un dito la fossetta. Il riccio lo prese come un invito ad avvicinarsi maggiormente e si sporse in avanti per baciarlo. Louis sentì immediatamente le farfalle nello stomaco, la pelle formicolava per quanto gli erano mancate le labbra del minore. Non era passato molto tempo dall’ultimo bacio – un’ora al massimo – ma le sue labbra stavano già bramando il tocco di Harry.  
Era così, così fottuto.  
Si separarono quando qualcuno dello staff li avvertì di tenersi pronti a entrare sul set. Un uomo gli fece un cenno con la mano e Louis sentì Niall che li fissava sorridendo mentre faceva le presentazioni. Entrarono insieme sul set quando il pubblico iniziò a battere le mani. Louis entrò in scena per primo, ed Harry rimase dietro di lui. Abbracciarono calorosamente Niall, come se fosse la prima volta che lo vedevano quel giorno. Niall si congratulò con loro per l’uscita del film e ne parlarono per alcuni minuti. Louis lasciò prendere il comando della conversazione al riccio, e rispose soltanto quando il biondo gli fece delle domande dirette.  
“Iniziamo a cucinare?” Domandò Niall, camminando dietro il bancone della cucina. “È l’episodio di Natale, quindi ho pensato che fosse cosa buona e giusta preparare una tradizionale cena di Natale.”  
“Cominciamo bene.” Commentò stizzito Louis.  
Niall rise. “Ho preparato l’arrosto, dobbiamo soltanto preparare le patate e i contorni.”  
“Nessun dessert?” Chiese Harry incuriosito.  
“Harry ha un debole per i dolci.” Louis diede una pacca sulla spalla al riccio. “Non puoi mandarlo a casa senza dessert.”  
“Ok, inizieremo con il dolce allora.” Niall aprì il frigo e tirò fuori diversi ingredienti. “Prendete i vostri grembiuli, ragazzi.”  
Louis guardò i due grembiuli appesi ai lati del set, uno rosso e uno verde. Prese quello verde con la faccia di Babbo Natale, lasciando quello rosso con la renna ad Harry. Il naso rosso della renna finì direttamente sopra il cavallo del riccio, e il pubblico rise divertito di fronte a quella scena.  
Harry mosse i fianchi sensualmente e iniziò a dimenare il sedere non appena partirono delle canzoncine di Natale. Louis rise, incapace di resistere, toccandogli il naso con un dito, il che fece ridere il più piccolo. Era così adorabile, il modo in cui le fossette si aprivano sulle guance, gli occhi che brillavano luminosi. Louis sorrise di nuovo, sapendo che la sua espressione, probabilmente, mostrava a tutto il mondo quanto fosse orgoglioso di far ridere Harry in quel modo.  
Niall si teneva lo stomaco con una mano mentre rideva follemente. “Siamo in onda, ragazzi.”  
“Stiamo solo scherzando un po’.” Louis scrollò le spalle, camminando dietro al bancone della cucina. “Iniziamo?”  
Harry e Niall si unirono a lui, il biondo diede immediatamente le istruzioni per quello che avrebbero dovuto cucinare. Consegnò a Louis una ciotola, uova e panna. Quando lui guardò gli ingredienti con uno sguardo incerto, Niall scosse la testa.  
“Sbatti le uova con la panna, Lou.”  
Louis ruppe le uova nella ciotola e aggiunse la panna, cercando di capire come mescolare il tutto al meglio. Si guardò un po’ intorno per cercare aiuto, notando Harry e Niall impegnati a tagliare delle mele. Il riccio, tuttavia, notò la sua insicurezza e gli porse un frullino per mescolare la crema.  
Non lasciandosi scappare quell’occasione, Louis attirò Harry vicino al suo corpo dal grembiule. “Ehi, L.A.,” Si sporse maggiormente verso il più piccolo, così che Niall non potesse sentire la loro conversazione. “Come si fa a montare le uova?”  
Harry lo fissò per un momento, alzando le sopracciglia, come se stesse cercando di capire se Louis lo stesse prendendo in giro o meno. Poi scosse la testa, sorridendogli affettuosamente. Mise una mano sulla sua vita e l’altra sulla mano che reggeva il frustino.  
“Hai davvero bisogno di un aiuto per montare le uova?” Domandò Niall.  
Louis si appoggiò al corpo del riccio, la sua schiena si modellò perfettamente al petto di Harry. “Torna alle tue mele, Horan.”  
Harry rise nel suo orecchio, mentre con la mano lo aiutava a sbattere la panna e le uova nella ciotola.  
Successivamente, Niall gli chiese cosa erano soliti mangiare in famiglia durante il pranzo di Natale e quali erano stati i regali più belli che avevano ricevuto durante l’infanzia.  
Durante la prima pausa, Julia li prese da parte prima di tornare sul set. “Ora vi chiederà cosa farete quest’anno per Natale. Dovete dire che lo trascorrete insieme.”  
“Cosa devo raccontare?” Chiese Louis.  
“Che lo passerai a Los Angeles con Harry e la sua famiglia.” Julia guardò Harry. “Verranno qui, non è vero?”  
“Si.” Il riccio annuì. “Arriveranno domani.”  
“Non ti dispiace, vero?” Gli chiese Julia.  
“Cosa?” Chiesero Harry e Louis all’unisono.  
Julia inclinò leggermente la testa, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Che Louis resterà con te per Natale.”  
“No,” rispose immediatamente Louis. “Non succederà.”  
“È l’ultimo obbligo del tuo contratto. Dopo Capodanno siete liberi di fare ciò che volete.” Sussurrò Julia mettendogli una mano sul braccio.  
“Non possiamo cambiare?” Louis si sentì mancare il fiato. Il pensiero di dover trascorrere il Natale lontano dalla sua famiglia gli fece venir voglia di vomitare.  
“Ma è Natale, e inoltre c’è anche il tuo compleanno di mezzo.” Julia scosse la testa. “Tutto questo farà molta più pubblicità rispetto al Capodanno.”  
“Ma-” provò a dire Harry.  
“State andando molto bene.” Lo interruppe Julia. “Entrambi i vostri team sono incredibilmente felici per tutto ciò che sta portando questo contratto. Vi restano soltanto dieci giorni ragazzi, non rovinate tutto adesso.”  
“Allora, non ho voce in capitolo in questa storia?” Disse Louis. “Devo accettare le cose così come sono?”  
“Ho paura di si.” Julia gli accarezzò il braccio di nuovo. “È solo per quest’anno. E per Capodanno sarai a casa con la tua famiglia.”  
Non gli importava di Capodanno. Era il Natale che contava. Era sempre stato a casa sua per Natale, era una tradizione. Eppure, sembrava che tutto fosse già stato deciso, e andare contro quella decisione significava violare il contratto, il che sarebbe costato caro per il suo team.  
Julia si voltò per andarsene, intimandogli di rimettersi in posizione sul set.  
“Louis.” Harry provò ad avvicinarsi a lui.  
Louis scosse la testa, cercando di ricomporsi in modo che la telecamera non lo riprendesse in quello stato. Dopotutto, era un attore. “Non è colpa tua, L.A.”  
“Mi dispiace.” Disse il riccio con tono triste. “So che stare con la tua famiglia significa molto per te.”  
“Si.” Louis annuì. Harry lo _sapeva_ eccome. Lo aveva visto con i suoi occhi. “È una merda tutto questo.”  
Harry gli accarezzò dolcemente il polso con il pollice. “Cosa posso fare?”  
“Niente.” Rispose, guardando il riccio. “Non odio l’idea di passare del tempo con te, lo sai.”  
“Lo so.” Harry si sporse per baciargli una tempia. “Cosa posso fare per farti sentire meglio?”  
Louis assorbì tutto il calore emanato dal corpo dell’altro ragazzo. Forse non sarebbe stato così male passare il Natale insieme al riccio. Se doveva passarlo lontano dalla sua famiglia, almeno sarebbe stato con qualcuno che amava avere intorno.  
“Niente, per adesso.” Louis si staccò dal più piccolo quando la troupe annunciò che era ora di andare in onda. “Ora comportiamoci normalmente.”  
“Recitare non dovrebbe essere un problema, per noi.” Harry gli fece l’occhiolino.  
Tornarono alle loro postazioni, e qualcuno iniziò a fare il conto alla rovescia, poi Niall diede nuovamente il benvenuto agli spettatori da casa e a quelli presenti in studio. Harry rimase vicino a lui costantemente, toccandolo e sfiorandolo ogni qualvolta gli era possibile.  
Era rassicurante, in un certo senso, avere Harry accanto a lui.  
Louis sentiva il bisogno di chiamare sua madre e chiacchierare con lei.  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Posso trasferirmi nella casetta sulla piscina.” Disse Louis seguendo Harry in cucina.  
“Puoi rimanere dove sei.” Il riccio scosse la testa. “Sei venuto qui per primo. Non voglio cambiare le lenzuola e tutto il resto. La casa in piscina è strutturata per ospitare quattro persone, quindi la mia famiglia starà benissimo.”  
Louis sbuffò. “Ma dovrebbero stare insieme a te.”  
“Non è che la casa in piscina si trova a Malibu, Louis. È proprio nel mio giardino e ci dormiranno soltanto. Non fa alcuna differenza.” Harry si voltò, incrociando le braccia. Stava discutendo con Louis da tutta la mattina, e si era leggermente stancato. “La camera degli ospiti è tua.”  
Sapeva che erano entrambi consapevoli del fatto che non era la verità. Louis aveva dormito in quella camera solo una notte. Per tutte le altre, da quando era arrivato, aveva dormito nel letto del riccio. Ovviamente anche le motivazioni di Harry erano un po’ egoistiche. Se il maggiore si fosse trasferito nella casetta in piscina, sarebbe diventato molto più complicato portarlo nella sua camera da letto senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse.  
“C’è nessuno in casa?” Sentì esclamare Gemma dal corridoio.  
“Siamo qui.” Harry si sporse per dare un ultimo bacio a Louis, sapendo che fino a quella sera non avrebbero potuto baciarsi o toccarsi in nessun modo. Si erano messi d’accordo nel tenere segreto il fatto che fossero – qualsiasi cosa fossero, insomma. Non c’era un modo per definire il loro rapporto. Qualunque cosa fosse, però, nessuno doveva saperlo.  
Louis lo tirò un po’ più vicino a sé, approfondendo il bacio, poi passò il pollice sulle labbra del riccio, annuendo. “Andiamo.”  
Harry strinse la mano di Louis, poi lo precedette nel corridoio, trovando Robin che trasportava le borse in camera, mentre sua madre e sua sorella giravano per casa. “Ciao, è bello rivedervi.” Disse, aprendo le braccia.  
Gemma si schiantò immediatamente contro di lui, baciandogli una guancia.  
Anche Anne lo abbracciò calorosamente, strofinando il naso contro il suo collo. “Mi sei mancato, piccolo.” Poi passò ad abbracciare Louis. “Louis! È così bello rivederti.”  
Il maggiore esitò un istante, poi ricambiò l’abbraccio. “Anche per me è bello rivedervi.”  
“Mi dispiace che ti tocca restare con noi per Natale. Probabilmente avresti preferito andare dalla tua famiglia.” Disse Gemma.  
Louis scrollò le spalle. “Non posso mentire, mi manca la mia famiglia, ma sarebbe potuta andare anche peggio.”  
“Faremo in modo che questo sia un bellissimo Natale, per te.” Insistette Anne, accarezzando un braccio del maggiore.  
“Grazie.” Louis la abbracciò di nuovo ed Harry si sentì un po’ più sollevato. Sapeva che sua madre avrebbe mantenuto la parola. Anne non voleva che l’altro ragazzo fosse triste perché lontano dalla famiglia, avrebbe sicuramente trovato un modo per renderlo felice.  
Mentre Louis era chiuso nella sua camera per telefonare a Jay, Harry aveva inviato un paio di messaggi a sua madre per spiegargli la situazione. Anne aveva risposto quando erano atterrati a LA, assicurandogli che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Harry uscì di casa per aiutare Robin con le valigie. Il riccio aveva noleggiato un’auto abbastanza grande per contenere tutti i loro bagagli. Robin lo salutò abbracciandolo stretto, sottolineando il fatto che tra tutte quelle valigie soltanto una era sua.  
“Sto morendo di fame.” Gemette Gemma quando tornarono in cucina.  
“È quasi ora di cena.” Disse Harry. “Dovremmo ordinare qualcosa o cucinare?”  
“Ordiniamo.” Gemma prese un plico di fogli per esaminare le possibili scelte. “Ho visto Louis cucinare in televisione e preferisco non correre il rischio.”  
“Scusami.” Anche Louis prese un foglio, lanciando a Gemma uno sguardo di fuoco. “Ho ricevuto una stella Michelin la scorsa sera.”  
Gemma rise divertita. “Non sai nemmeno usare un frullatore.”  
“Adesso però si.” Rispose Louis, indicando Harry.  
“Louis in realtà non è così male in cucina.” Disse, tirando fuori carta e penna per annotare gli ordini. “Forse non sarà mai uno chef, ma se la cava.”  
Ordinarono il cibo, poi Gemma, Anne e Robin trasportatono le valigie nella casetta in piscina per cambiarsi i vestiti e rinfrescarsi. Harry si mantenne occupato in cucina, preparando la tavola e le bevande. Louis si sedette sul bancone ad osservarlo. La situazione, in qualche modo, era confortevole ed intima.  
“Tua mamma è davvero fantastica.” Disse improvvisamente Louis.  
Harry si girò verso di lui. “È la migliore, hai ragione.”  
Sorridendo, il maggiore annuì con la testa. “Mi manca mia madre, la mia famiglia, tutti quanti.” Si guardò le mani e scrollò le spalle, ed Harry stava per dire qualcosa, ma poi Louis proseguì. “Sarebbe potuta andare molto peggio, però. So che tu e la tua famiglia farete il possibile per farmi felice e non farmi pensare a casa mia.”  
“Faremo il possibile, hai ragione.” Rispose lui, posando i piatti sul tavolo. Una forza invisibile lo stava trascinando verso l’altro ragazzo, come una scossa, un prurito sottopelle che gli faceva desiderare di toccare Louis. Appoggiò una mano sulle dita dell’altro. “Mi assicurerò che tu non ti senta solo.”  
Louis deglutì a vuoto, ed Harry riuscì a vedere il suo pomo d’Adamo muoversi lentamente. Il maggiore mantenne gli occhi fissi su di lui e si leccò le labbra. Subito dopo, Harry notò un segno improvviso di nervosismo nell’espressione dell’altro e decise di intrecciare le loro dita insieme, sperando di farlo calmare.  
“Harry,” iniziò Louis, con la voce un po’ rauca. “Penso che potrei-” Vennero interrotti dal suono del campanello. Louis sbatté le palpebre velocemente, spostando lo sguardo verso il corridoio. Si schiarì la voce e allontanò le mani dalle sue. “È un po’ presto, non può essere già arrivata la cena.”  
“Si, hai ragione.” Harry fece un passo indietro, poi si diresse verso la porta principale.  
Rimase sorpreso quando vide Luke sulla soglia, le braccia dietro la schiena, i capelli tirati indietro per lasciare scoperto il volto e un sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Ciao Harry,” disse il giovane. “È un brutto momento?”  
Harry scosse la testa. “No, niente affatto. Vieni, entra.”  
Luke si sporse immediatamente verso di lui per abbracciarlo, le sue braccia si chiusero intorno alle sue spalle. “È passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta in cui ci siamo visti.”  
Per un momento, si ritrovò ad esitare. Non aveva idea di cosa lo trattenesse. Perché le sue braccia si rifiutavano di muoversi per abbracciare Luke? Si riprese improvvisamente e si avvicinò all’altro ragazzo. Profumava di menta e di qualcosa di fresco che non riusciva a riconoscere, ed il suo corpo in qualche modo non si adattava perfettamente a quello del riccio, non nel modo in cui avrebbe dovuto. Harry ricordava una sensazione molto diversa. Il suo cuore era abituato a battere selvaggiamente ogni volta che si avvicinava a Luke. Ora, invece, era rimasto completamente calmo e tranquillo.  
“È così bello rivederti.” Rispose infine, socchiudendo gli occhi per un istante mentre lo stringeva a sé.  
“Come stai?” Luke si ritrasse, ma restò abbastanza vicino in modo che i loro petti si toccassero. “Ho visto alcune interviste.”  
“È stato un mese molto intenso.” Harry lasciò la mano abbandonata sul fianco del ragazzo. La spostò su e giù qualche volta, sentendosi un po’ a disagio. “Sono contento di essere tornato a casa.”  
“Sono davvero felice che tu sia tornato.” Luke sorrise, chinandosi per baciargli la guancia. “Ho pensato molto a te.”  
Harry arrossì vistosamente, e voleva credere di essere arrossito a causa di quelle parole, perché ne era lusingato e perché le labbra di Luke gli stavano sfiorando la pelle del viso. La vera ragione per cui era arrossito, tuttavia, era perché stava pensando a Louis e a come lo aveva baciato la notte prima, a come Louis si era lasciato andare tra le sue braccia.  
In quel momento, non aveva pensato a Luke.  
“Ho pensato anche io a te.” Non era una bugia. Anche lui _aveva_ pensato a Luke, ogni tanto.  
Insieme, si diressero verso la cucina. Louis era ancora seduto sul bancone, mentre scriveva qualcosa sul cellulare. Quando entrarono, il maggiore alzò lo sguardo e Harry cercò di decifrare la sua reazione, ma Louis cambiò espressione in un secondo. Era un bravo attore, dopotutto.  
“Luke.” La sua voce suonò sinceramente felice di rivedere l’altro ragazzo. “È passato un po’ di tempo.”  
“Ciao Louis.” Luke allungò una mano verso di lui. “Cosa fai qui?”  
Stringendogli la mano, Louis scrollò le spalle. “Solo un po’ di promo, come al solito.”  
Harry sentì la gola stringersi dopo quelle parole. Non sapeva il perché, ma vedere Louis e Luke insieme, mentre scambiavano chiacchiere amichevoli nella sua cucina, gli faceva rivoltare lo stomaco. C’era qualcosa di sbagliato in tutto quello. “Anche la mia famiglia è appena arrivata.”  
Luke sollevò un sopracciglio. “Oh, non sapevo che avessi così tanti ospiti oggi.”  
“Non preoccuparti.” Harry appoggiò una mano sulla schiena di Luke, conducendolo verso il salotto. Notò lo sguardo del maggiore seguire la sua mano sul corpo dell’altro. “Adoro avere ospiti. Abbiamo ordinato la cena poco fa, perché non ti unisci a noi?”  
“Se non vi dispiace.” Luke si sedette. “Mi piacerebbe restare un po’ con voi.”  
“Che cosa hai fatto fino adesso?” Domandò Louis, sedendosi sulla poltrona. “Hai filmato, giusto?”  
Luke annuì. “Per una nuova serie drammatica. Ci stiamo prendendo una pausa dalle riprese per festeggiare il Natale.”  
“Hazza, hai per caso-” Gemma si bloccò all’improvviso quando vide Luke in salotto. “Oh.”  
“Luke, lei è Gemma,” disse Harry, facendo cenno alla ragazza di avvicinarsi. “Mia sorella.”  
“Che onore,” rispose Gemma, allungando una mano. Aveva indossato un leggero vestitino estivo e si era legata i capelli in una crocchia. “È davvero un piacere conoscerti, sono una tua grande fan.”  
Luke sorrise cordialmente. “Il piacere è tutto mio.”  
Harry si sedette accanto a Luke. “Rimani qui a Los Angeles per Natale?”  
Luke scosse la testa. “No, devo tornare in Irlanda domani mattina. Sono venuto soltanto per salutarti.”  
Quindi era tornato a Los Angeles soltanto per vedere lui prima di tornare a casa. Aveva rimandato la partenza e i suoi impegni soltanto perché voleva passare del tempo con lui. Era un gesto molto dolce. “Sono felice che tu abbia trovato un po’ di tempo per passare a trovarmi.”  
“Per te questo e altro.” Luke posò una mano sulla sua coscia, accarezzandola delicatamente.  
“Vado a prendere qualcosa da bere.” Louis si alzò dalla poltrona, torcendosi le mani. “Qualcuno vuole un drink?”  
“Il cibo dovrebbe arrivare da un momento all’altro.” Harry guardò il maggiore uscire dalla stanza. “Perché non andiamo a tavola?”  
“Vado a chiamare mamma e Robin.” Gemma seguì Louis, lasciando lui e Luke da soli.  
“È difficile, vero?” Domandò il ragazzo, tenendo la mano appoggiata sulla sua gamba.  
“Cosa?” Il riccio inclinò la testa.  
Luke guardò di nuovo verso la porta, come se stesse controllando che nessuno li ascoltasse. “Avere qualcuno che si intromette nel tuo tempo libero con la tua famiglia.”  
“Oh.” Harry scosse rapidamente la testa, appoggiando a sua volta la mano su quella di Luke. “Non preoccuparti per questo, non stai disturbando.”  
“Non intendevo-” Luke ridacchiò leggermente, mordendosi un labbro. “Intendevo Louis. Trascorrere il Natale con uno sconosciuto non deve essere bello. È strano, no?”  
Per un momento, Harry non seppe cosa rispondere. Non gli sembrava così strano, se doveva dire la verità. Neanche un po’. Dal momento in cui Julia gli aveva riferito che Louis avrebbe trascorso il Natale con lui e la sua famiglia, tutto quello a cui aveva pensato era a quanto sarebbe stato difficile per il maggiore passare le vacanze lontano da casa. Non al fatto che non si sarebbe adattato o che avrebbe disturbato le sue vacanze. Tuttavia, Harry sapeva che la sua famiglia avrebbe fatto sentire bene Louis, era il benvenuto tra loro. Inoltre, avevano capito quanto fosse importante per Harry far contento l’altro ragazzo.  
Louis era suo amico, alla fine.  
“Penso che-” deglutì a fatica. “Penso che sia ancora più difficile per Louis, visto che è lontano dalla sua famiglia.”  
Luke annuì, allontanando la mano. “Suppongo che non sia facile per entrambi, giusto?”  
“Si, giusto.” Harry strinse le labbra. Era difficile, aveva ragione, ma non per le ragioni che stava pensando Luke in quel momento.  
Il campanello suonò di nuovo e si alzò velocemente dal divano. “Perché non ti unisci agli altri mentre prendo la cena?”  
Sospirò profondamente quando arrivò alla porta d’ingresso. C’era qualcosa di sbagliato. Invece di sentirsi eccitato per l’arrivo di Luke, tutto ciò che sentiva era una sensazione d’ansia e di panico. Cosa c’era che non andava in lui?  
“Ti posso aiutare a portare la cena?” Louis spuntò accanto a lui, posando una mano sulla sua vita. Il maggiore sorrise al fattorino, evidentemente stordito dal fatto di trovarsi davanti a loro due. “Ciao tesoro.” Disse Louis rivolto al ragazzo.  
“Io-” il ragazzo arrossì e Harry attirò il maggiore più vicino al suo corpo. “Il vostro ordine, ecco. Sono settantotto dollari in totale.”  
Harry consegnò i soldi al ragazzo, insieme ad una generosa mancia. “Grazie mille.”  
“Buona serata.” Louis chiuse la porta dandogli un colpo con il fianco. “Speriamo che abbia un account Twitter.”  
“Cosa-?” Harry si accigliò leggermente, poi però capì. Naturalmente, Louis stava pensando alla promo e al pubblico, dopotutto era rimasto soltanto per quel motivo. Era l’unica ragione per cui era lì con lui. “Dovremmo caricare una foto su Instagram stasera.”  
“Julia mi ha inviato una mail per ricordarmelo.” Louis si diresse verso la cucina. “Dovremmo mantenere un certo rapporto con i nostri fan.”  
“Diciamo qualcosa anche a Gemma e mia madre, possono darci una mano con i loro account.”  
Louis annuì, prendendo tra le mani alcune buste di cibo per aiutarlo a scartarle. “Spero che non gli dispiaccia aiutarci.”  
“Assolutamente no.” Rispose lui mentre sistemava il cibo nei piatti.  
Portarono tutto in sala da pranzo, dove erano già tutti seduti ai loro posti attorno al tavolo. Harry attese che Louis si sedesse per primo, poi si sistemò tra sua madre e Luke. In questo modo, non gli sarebbe venuta voglia di toccare il maggiore. Harry temeva che, se si fossero seduti troppo vicini, gli sarebbe venuto spontaneo toccare l’altro ragazzo e tutti se ne sarebbero accorti.  
Sapeva che sua madre e Gemma avrebbero notato in men che non si dica un comportamento sospetto da parte sua.  
“Harry mi ha detto che domani è il tuo compleanno.” Disse Anne a Louis, riempiendosi il piatto con della pasta. “Hai qualche desiderio?”  
Louis sbattè le palpebre confuso, prima di scuotere la testa. “Per favore no, non dovete fare niente per me.”  
“Non essere sciocco.” Anne scosse la testa. “È il tuo compleanno, certo che faremo qualcosa di speciale. Come lo festeggi di solito?”  
“Io-” la voce di Louis si spense, e guardò Harry in volto come se gli stesse chiedendo aiuto. Il riccio dovette sforzarsi di non allungare la mano per accarezzarlo. “Non c’è una vera e propria tradizione, di solito le mie sorelle mi svegliano presto per darmi i regali.”  
Harry sorrise. “Non ti fanno dormire nemmeno il giorno del tuo compleanno?”  
“Non ci crederete mai, tutte e cinque riescono a infilarsi nel mio letto.” Louis increspò le labbra. “Beh, ora sono sette.”  
“È una cosa dolcissima,” disse Gemma. “Mio fratello non è mai venuto a coccolarmi a letto.”  
“Sei sempre venuta tu da me.” Le ricordò lui. “Eri costantemente nel mio letto.”  
Anne e Robin risero divertiti pensando al passato.  
“Hai fratelli o sorelle Luke?” Domandò Gemma.  
Il giovane scosse la testa. “No, sono figlio unico, purtroppo.”  
“Pensavo che anche Harry fosse figlio unico quando lo incontrai per la prima volta.” Louis si rivolse ad Anne con un sorriso di scuse sul volto. “Senza offesa.”  
“Nessuna offesa, tesoro.” Anne gli fece l’occhiolino.  
“Io mi sento offeso, invece.” Disse lui, incrociando le braccia sul bordo del tavolo. “Cosa ti ha fatto pensare che fossi figlio unico?”  
“Mi sei sembrato piuttosto egoista.” Louis scrollò le spalle, riempiendo il piatto di patatine. “Eri la personificazione di un moccioso viziato.”  
“Non è _vero_.” Harry diede un calcio al maggiore da sotto al tavolo. Rimase colpito da come Louis non fece nemmeno una smorfia di dolore. “Mi hai totalmente frainteso.”  
Louis ghignò. “Dici davvero?”  
“Ovviamente.” Harry gli diede un altro calcio ma, questa volta, Louis intrappolò il suo piede tra le gambe. “Ho condiviso il mio frullato di cavolo con te.”  
Questa cosa fece ridere Louis fino alle lacrime. Gli occhi del maggiore si incresparono ai lati, formando delle deliziose rughette, e si sistemò più comodamente sulla sedia. Harry era riuscito a compiere il suo obiettivo, far ridere l’altro ragazzo. Quando distolse lo sguardo da Louis, compiaciuto da sé stesso – il che era certamente evidente nella sua espressione – trovò tutte le persone presenti al tavolo fissarlo. Gemma aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, incuriosita, Luke era leggermente accigliato, Robin sembrava divertito, Anne invece sembrava molto interessata alla loro conversazione.  
“Hai provato il pollo, mamma?” Disse, porgendole il piatto. “È davvero buono.”  
Anne non disse niente e prese semplicemente il piatto con il pollo.  
“Non tutti i figli unici sono egoisti, sai.” Disse Luke qualche minuto dopo.  
Louis fu preso alla sprovvista, la sua espressione mostrava che non aveva preso in considerazione l’idea che Luke potesse sentirsi offeso. “Lo so, scusami. Non avrei dovuto dire una cosa del genere.”  
Luke si limitò a scrollare le spalle, ed Harry pensò che non sarebbe sopravvisuto a questa serata. Doveva smetterla di pensare a Louis e comportarsi normalmente, altrimenti tutti avrebbero presto capito che c’era più di una semplice amicizia tra loro.  
Luke, in particolare, non doveva assolutamente sapere la verità.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis non voleva essere cattivo, o stronzo, ma alle undici e mezza pensava fosse giunto il momento per Luke di tornare a casa sua. Non che Louis volesse che se ne andasse per qualche motivo. Era una semplice osservazione.  
Erano seduti nel soggiorno di Harry ed aveva messo in film in televisione. Gemma, Anne e Robin sembravano molto stanchi dopo il lungo viaggio, ma avevano insistito per restare svegli il più a lungo possibile, così da non svegliarsi durante la notte a causa del jet lag. Louis li capiva perfettamente. Quello che non capiva era perché Luke fosse ancora lì con loro. Cosa lo spingeva a rimanere, oltre a stare seduto accanto ad Harry, parlare a voce bassa con lui, disegnando pigramente con il dito dei cerchi sul braccio dell’altro ragazzo per avere la sua completa attenzione. Louis doveva ammettere che Harry era un buon motivo per rimanere, in effetti.  
Louis era sicuro che tutti in quella stanza fossero a conoscenza del loro accordo. Harry, sicuramente, aveva raccontato alla sua famiglia di amare Luke tantissimo tempo fa, quindi sapevano che i due si sarebbero messi insieme di lì a breve.  
Lo sapeva anche lui. Lo aveva saputo fin dall’inizio. Anche se era consapevole del fatto che questa cosa non avrebbe dovuto infastidirlo, che non poteva avanzare nessuna pretesa su Harry, osservarli insieme era devastante, una tortura. Dovette trattenersi dall’inserirsi in mezzo ai due ragazzi sul divano e mostrare a Luke che era lui quello che avrebbe dormito con Harry, quella notte.  
O almeno così sperava.  
Forse Harry non voleva più continuare quello che avevano fatto fino alla notte precedente. Ora che Luke era tornato, e visto che il loro contratto sarebbe durato soltanto un’altra settimana, Louis non era sicuro del fatto che questa ‘relazione’ tra loro sarebbe durata ancora per molto. Forse Harry ne aveva abbastanza di lui e voleva concentrarsi sull’altro ragazzo.  
Harry ridacchiò quando Luke gli disse qualcosa all’orecchio, e Louis stava per perdere la ragione. Sapeva cosa fosse, lo sapeva eccome. Aveva cercato di ignorare quella sensazione il più a lungo possibile, e aveva provato a convincersi del contrario. Ritrovarsi davanti Harry e Luke, tuttavia, era la conferma di cui aveva bisogno.  
Era geloso, fottutamente geloso. Si sentiva possessivo nei confronti del riccio. Sentiva un incendio dentro di lui che lo spingeva ad andare da Harry e riprenderselo, anche se non ne aveva alcun diritto.  
Louis era innamorato di Harry; stupidamente, perdutamente innamorato.  
“Penso che andrò a letto.” Robin si alzò dal divano, stiracchiandosi.  
Louis trasalì al suono della voce dell’uomo. Distolse lo sguardo da Harry e Luke per scoprire che il film era finito. Gemma si era addormentata sul divano e Anne era ancora sveglia e vigile.  
“Immagino che sia meglio andare, sarete molto stanchi.” Rispose Harry.  
“Dovremmo svegliare Gemma?” Chiese Anne, passando dolcemente una mano tra i capelli della ragazza.  
“La porto io.” Disse Harry, poi si rivolse a Luke. “Torno tra un minuto, okay?”  
Il giovane annuì. “Ti aspetto.”  
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. Cosa stava aspettando Luke? Non c’era niente che- si sentì quasi soffocare quando si rese conto perché il ragazzo fosse ancora lì con loro.  
Luke sarebbe rimasto per la notte.  
Harry voleva che Luke restasse insieme a lui. Stavano semplicemente aspettando che gli altri andassero a letto, in modo da poter rimanere da soli.  
Il suo cuore prese a battere in modo forsennato. Il pensiero che Luke potesse prendere il suo posto nel letto del riccio gli fece venire voglia di vomitare, o ancora meglio, di morire in quel preciso momento.  
Harry prese Gemma tra le braccia e la ragazza appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del fratello. Harry gli lanciò un’occhiata veloce, poi seguì i suoi genitori fuori dal salotto. Louis li osservò fino a quando non sparirono dalla sua vista, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe dovuto fare in quel momento. Harry si aspettava che se ne andasse a letto?  
“Posso chiederti una cosa?” Disse Luke di punto in bianco, richiamando la sua attenzione. Era ancora seduto sul divano, e sembrava completamente a suo agio. Come se non avesse nessuna intenzione di andarsene.  
“Certo.” Rispose Louis con tono casuale.  
“C’è stato qualcuno, sai-” Luke fece un gesto con la mano in direzione della porta da cui era sparito Harry. “Qualcuno per cui Harry ha mostrato interesse, nell’ultimo periodo?”  
Louis sbattè velocemente le palpebre. Luke aveva capito che lui _lo sapeva_? Harry gli aveva riferito che lui era a conoscenza del loro accordo? Cosa stava cercando di ottenere ponendogli quella domanda? Era una trappola per scoprire se c’era qualcosa tra loro due?  
Deglutì a fatica. Probabilmente era meglio attenersi alla versione ufficiale. Louis stava uscendo con Harry soltanto per pubblicità. Non era innamorati e non erano coinvolti sentimentalmente l’uno con l’altro, in alcun modo.  
“Non penso,” disse. “Non che mi interessi, comunque. Può fare ciò che vuole.”  
Luke sbuffò e annuì con la testa.  
“E tu invece?” Chiese Louis, incapace di stare zitto. “Sei interessato a qualcuno ultimamente?”  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio, poi Luke si morse un labbro. “Direi di sì, ma diciamo che è impegnato, al momento.”  
Non lo sapeva. Luke non sapeva nulla di quello che stava accadendo tra lui e Harry, e certamente non sapeva che lui era a conoscenza dell’accordo tra Luke e il riccio.  
“Cosa significa?” Domandò incuriosito, cercando di comportarsi come se non gliene importasse nulla.  
“Forse non è disponibile, in questo momento?” Rispose Luke.  
“Sembra una cosa abbastanza complicata.”  
“Lo è,” Luke scrollò le spalle. “Lo è sul serio.”  
Rimasero in silenzio dopo quello. Louis non sapeva cos’altro dire e anche Luke non sembrava intenzionato a chiacchierare con lui. Probabilmente era meglio così. Se non altro, la loro breve conversazione aveva dimostrato che Luke stava ancora aspettando che Harry si liberasse di lui. In quale altro modo doveva interpretare la frase ‘diciamo che è impegnato al momento’? Luke aveva fatto riferimento al loro stunt pubblicitario, al fatto che il riccio fosse preso da questo accordo e non potesse dedicarsi ad altro.  
Quando Harry tornò in soggiorno, erano ancora seduti in silenzio, ed entrambi si voltarono verso il riccio. Louis sapeva di essere egoista, ma tutto quello che voleva in quel preciso istante era che Harry si girasse verso di lui e lo toccasse in qualsiasi modo, rassicurandolo del fatto che era lui quello che sarebbe rimasto con lui quella notte. E per il resto dell’anno. O anche per sempre.  
Dio, era così patetico.  
“Uhm, bene.” Louis si schiarì la voce. Aveva troppa paura di vedere il riccio rivolgersi a Luke e dimenticarsi di lui. Il suo cuore si sarebbe frantumato proprio lì davanti a loro, rivelando i suoi veri sentimenti. “Vado a letto anche io. Ci vediamo domattina, L.A.” Poi si rivolse a Luke, non osando nemmeno guardare Harry. “Ciao, Luke.”  
Senza voltarsi indietro, Louis fuggì velocemente dal salotto. Chiuse la porta della camera dietro di sè e si appoggiò contro il legno fresco, chiudendo gli occhi un istante. C’era una buona probabilità che fosse il più grande idiota sulla faccia della terra. Si era innamorato di una persona che non si sarebbe mai aspettato potesse piacergli, e che aveva dichiarato sin dall’inzio che non gli interessava avere qualcosa di serio e duraturo con lui.  
Harry era stato onesto fin dal primo giorno. Gli aveva detto che era intenzionato a iniziare una relazione soltanto con Luke e, anche quando le cose tra loro si erano fatte più intime, glielo aveva ribadito diverse volte. Neanche per un istante gli aveva fatto credere che fosse qualcosa in più di un divertente passatempo.  
Quando sentì bussare alla porta, si voltò velocemente, sorpreso.  
“Louis?” Disse Harry sottovoce. “Posso entrare?”  
Facendo un passo indietro, Louis aprì la porta. Sorrise, cercando di comportarsi come se andasse tutto bene. “Cosa succede?”  
“Stai bene?” Domandò Harry, accigliandosi un po’.  
Oh Dio, Harry non poteva scoprire la verità. Doveva inventarsi qualcosa per non tradirsi da solo. “Sono solo un po’ sconvolto sai, con il mio compleanno in arrivo e la mia famiglia dall’altra parte del mondo, sono davvero molto stanco-”  
Harry lo zittì baciandolo all’improvviso. Lui provò a protestare, ma il suo corpo lo tradì e si sciolse sotto al tocco di Harry, alzando le mani per incorniciare il volto del riccio. Sospirò nel bacio, inclinando la testa per consentire alla lingua dell’altro di entrare nella sua bocca.  
“Che mi dici di Luke?” Chiese, non appena si allontanarono un secondo.  
“È tornato a casa.” Harry focalizzò la sua attenzione sul collo di Louis, leccando e succhiando la pelle appena sotto la mascella.  
“Pensavo che sarebbe rimasto con te stanotte.” Le parole uscirono dalla sua bocca prima ancora che potesse accorgersene. Dannazione, con Harry che lo toccava in quel modo, il suo filtro cervello bocca era andato a farsi benedire.  
Harry scosse leggermente la testa, facendo scivolare le mani sotto la sua maglietta. “Non avrei saputo cosa dire a mia madre domattina.”  
Louis non voleva parlarne, non voleva pensare all’eventualità che Luke potesse restare a dormire con il riccio. Pensò soltanto alle labbra di Harry sulle sue. Sapeva che ad un certo punto avrebbero dovuto affrontare l’argomento e risolvere i loro problemi, avrebbe dovuto accettare il fatto che l’uomo che sarebbe rimasto nel letto di Harry non sarebbe stato lui, ma Luke.  
In questo momento, lui era semplicemente la scelta più facile. Harry non avrebbe dovuto dare spiegazioni la mattina successiva perché nessuno avrebbe mai saputo cosa era successo tra loro due. E soprattutto nessuno avrebbe saputo cosa aveva fatto Harry al suo cuore.  
Di fronte a tutti gli altri, continuavano a fingere e a recitare. Louis era così stanco di fingere.  
“Dio,” si lamentò Harry, afferrando le sue cosce. Lo sollevò facilmente e Louis avvolse le gambe attorno alla vita dell’altro. “È stato così difficile tenere le mani lontano da te.”  
Il suo cuore prese a battere selvaggiamente nel petto e si spostò leggermente all’indietro per guardare la faccia di Harry. “Ho sognato le tue mani su di me per tutta la sera. Le tue labbra, Harry. Le tue labbra. Volevo fottutamente sentire le tue labbra su di me.” Louis rabbrividì, sporgendosi per reclamare la bocca del più piccolo.  
Non aveva nessuna possibilità. Non sarebbe mai stato così forte da riuscire a rifiutare il riccio. Avrebbe preso qualsiasi cosa potesse dargli l’altro ragazzo, ed in seguito avrebbe fatto i conti il suo cuore spezzato. Finchè Harry l’avesse voluto, Louis non si sarebbe tirato indietro.  
Harry si spostò barcollando all’interno della stanza, le dita che massaggiavano il suo sedere e le labbra che non lasciarono le sue nemmeno per un secondo. Si separarono soltanto quando lo posò sul letto, prima di scivolare sopra di lui. Louis lo tirò il più vicino possibile al suo corpo, e immerse nuovamente la lingua nella bocca dell’altro, baciandolo intensamente.  
Senza perdere tempo, Harry iniziò a strusciarsi su di lui. Erano entrambi ancora completamente vestiti, e il tessuto dei suoi jeans cominciava a stringere sul cavallo, oltre a dargli fastidio ogni volta che muoveva i fianchi per andare contro al riccio. Si lamentò con un gemito, portando subito una mano tra i loro corpi per aprire i jeans di Harry.  
Si aiutarono a vicenda a togliersi i vestiti e Louis ansimò forte quando la sua pelle toccò finalmente quella dell’altro ragazzo. Sospirò profondamente, tenendo le mani sui fianchi di Harry, le gambe aggrovigliate alla sua vita. Harry gli leccò sensualmente le labbra, poi iniziò a muovere i fianchi lentamente, le punte dei loro cazzi che sfregavano piano tra loro, mescolando il liquido preseminale.  
Per un po’ rimasero in quella posizione, sfregando i loro corpi e scambiandosi dolci baci. Ansimavano e gemevano l’uno nella bocca dell’altro, godendosi l’intimità che si era venuta a creare tra loro. Era tutto molto lento, dolorosamente lento, e non c’era una singola parte del suo corpo che non toccasse quello del più piccolo.  
“Sei così bello.” Ansimò Harry, alzando la testa. Lo guardò negli occhi, le labbra leggermente socchiuse e lucide per colpa dei baci. “Sei bellissimo”  
Louis deglutì a fatica e fece scorrere le dita tra i capelli di Harry, stringendo forte le ciocche. “Mi fai-” si fermò, sapendo benissimo che non poteva svuotare il sacco.  
Harry gli baciò una spalla e sollevò una mano fino al suo petto. “Voglio provare una cosa.” Disse, pizzicandogli un capezzolo e facendolo incurvare sul materasso. “Posso?”  
“Tutto quello che vuoi. Qualsiasi cosa.” Avrebbe lasciato che Harry lo gettasse da una scogliera, se glielo avesse chiesto. In quel momento, Louis si fidava ciecamente dell’altro ragazzo, se ciò significava che lo avrebbe scopato fino a fargli perdere i sensi.  
Baciandolo di nuovo, Harry lo spinse contro il materasso prima di staccarsi dal suo corpo. Louis protestò sottovoce, inseguendo la bocca del riccio. Harry gli sorrise dolcemente e si mise seduto sul letto, si leccò le labbra e poi lo fece rotolare sullo stomaco. Per un attimo, Louis fu troppo confuso per capire le intenzioni del più piccolo. Harry poi si abbassò e premette le labbra sulla parte bassa della sua schiena.  
Louis chiuse gli occhi, cercando di non venire all’istante.  
Il riccio abbassò lentamente la bocca, tenendo con una mano la sua anca per farlo stare fermo, mentre con l’altra gli allargava le gambe. Louis cercò di mantenere il respiro sotto controllo, ma quando le dita di Harry sfiorarono i suoi testicoli, si arrese e iniziò ad ansimare senza ritegno.  
La bocca di Harry si spostò sempre più in basso.  
Louis chiuse gli occhi, tremando vistosamente quando il riccio gli allargò il sedere con le dita, soffianco contro la sua apertura. Necessitava di tutto il suo autocontrollo per rimanere calmo e resistere, per non perdere totalmente il controllo sul proprio corpo. Non riuscì a trattenere un forte gemito, però, quando Harry mosse la lingua per leccare il suo buco lentamente.  
Harry si prese il suo tempo, leccandolo dolcemente e lasciandogli dei baci ovunque. Sembrò riuscire ad avvertire il momento in cui lui era abbastanza sciolto e rilassato e compiere quindi il passo successivo. Harry spinse la lingua oltre la sua apertura, esplorandolo all’interno. Louis ormai aveva perso il controllo, non era sicuro se stesse piangendo o se fosse soltanto sudore quello che si era raccolto intorno ai suoi occhi.  
“Harry,” ansimò, ed era diventato difficile persino respirare. “Harry, per favore. Sono-”  
Detto ciò, le leccate di Harry diventarono ancora più audaci. Non avevano bisogno di parlare - Harry gli aveva implicitamente dato il permesso di venire. _Voleva_ che lui arrivasse al culmine. Muoveva la lingua in modo costante dentro la sua apertura, le unghie che scavano nella carne del suo sedere. Louis cercò un po’ di attrito contro il materasso e afferrò saldamente il cuscino sopra la sua testa, aprendosi ancora di più per il ragazzo dietro di lui. L’orgasmo lo colpì all’improvviso, era un qualcosa che non aveva mai sperimentato prima di quel momento. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter arrivare al limite in quel modo.  
Harry lo tenne fermo così, stringendogli i fianchi con fermezza, leccandolo e spingendo la lingua dentro di lui finchè non lo sentì urlare dal piacere. Solo allora Harry si staccò, respirando affannosamente. Louis si voltò verso il riccio, cercando di riprendere fiato, e l’altro gli asciugò immediatamente le guance. Erano lacrime, alla fine.  
L’erezione del riccio era ancora dura e rossa contro il suo stomaco, del liquido preseminale era già uscito dalla punta, sporcandolo. Louis si sollevò sui gomiti e aprì la bocca, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul viso del più piccolo. Non erano necessarie le parole, Harry capì immediatamente quello che voleva fare.  
Il riccio si mise a cavalcioni sul suo petto e sollevò una mano per afferrare i suoi capelli. Poi, lentamente, spinse la lunghezza nella sua bocca aperta, attento a non fargli male, sempre così attento con lui. Anche quando avrebbe dovuto pensare a sé stesso e al suo piacere, Harry si assicurava sempre che lui si sentisse a suo agio. In quel momento, teneva gli occhi verdi e lucidi fissi su di lui, mentre si spingeva ripetutamente nella sua bocca, dentro e fuori.  
Louis si sentiva troppo eccitato, troppo fottuto per rendersi conto che erano andati oltre, che stavano facendo cose che li avrebbero condotti al punto di non ritorno. Ansimò attorno al cazzo del riccio, premendo la lingua sulla vena pulsante. Harry scivolò un po’ più a fondo all’interno della sua bocca, muovendo i fianchi in modo circolare. Le lacrime tornarono a far capolino dai suoi occhi, la mascella gli faceva male per lo sforzo, ma era tutto così bello che non riusciva assolutamente a smettere. Respirò attraverso il naso e succhiò forte il cazzo di Harry, incoraggiandolo con un piccolo mvimento della testa ad arrivare al culmine.  
Harry ruppe il contatto visivo e chiuse gli occhi, gettando la testa all’indietro. Le spinte diventarono più audaci e forti, balbettò il suo nome un paio di volte prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo. Louis trattenne il fiato e deglutì il seme del riccio, cercando di ingoiarlo tutto quanto. I suoi gomiti stavano cedendo e, velocemente, tolse il cazzo di Harry dalla bocca, ansimando per prendere fiato. Anche Harry stava ansimando, fino a crollare pesantemente sul suo corpo, esausto.  
Per un po’ rimasero in quella posizione, mentre il sudore si raffreddava sulla loro pelle e il loro respiro tornava normale.  
“Stai bene?” Domandò Harry, lasciandogli un bacio casto sul collo.  
Solo per questa volta, Louis voleva essere onesto con lui. Odiava mentire ad Harry ogni volta che faceva sesso. “No,” replicò senza fiato. “Assolutamente no.”  
Harry sollevò la testa, la preoccupazione era impressa sul suo volto quando lo guardò. “Cosa ho fa-”  
“Questo è stato probabilmente il sesso più sconvolgente che abbia mai fatto in tutta la mia vita,” lo interruppe Louis. “Sei davvero bravo, L.A.”  
Rilassandosi di nuovo, Harry sorrise dolcemente. Sollevò quindi una mano per togliere le lacrime dai suoi occhi e quelle che si era seccate sulle guance. “Hai pianto.”  
Louis si sentì arrossire, ma cercò di apparire disinvolto e scrollò semplicemente le spalle. “È stato così bello.”  
Harry si chinò per baciarlo di nuovo. La bocca del più piccolo sapeva di sporco, e Louis lo amava ancora di più rispetto ad un’ora prima.  
“Buon compleanno, Lou.” Mormorò Harry contro le sue labbra.  
“Sei molto bravo a fare regali, sai?” Sospirò Louis, spostando le braccia attorno al collo del ragazzo. “Grazie.”  
“Mi ringrazierai domani mattina.” Harry recuperò la coperta e coprì i loro corpi.  
Louis non era sicuro di cosa volesse dire il riccio, ma era troppo stanco per fargli domande. Chiuse gli occhi e si accoccolò contro il corpo dell’altro ragazzo. Ogni sentimento di gelosia che aveva provato nei confronti di Luke venne spazzato via all’istante. Harry lo aveva mandato a casa e aveva preferito passare la notte con lui e, anche se non significava nulla, Louis era contento di aver avuto la possibilità di godersi Harry ancora per una notte.  
Avrebbe dovuto rinunciarci abbastanza presto, ne era consapevole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis era accucciato accanto a lui quando Harry si svegliò.  
Lo aveva capito fin dalla prima volta che avevano dormito insieme che Louis era un coccolone. Per tutta la settimana precedente, Harry aveva appurato che il maggiore era molto possessivo, nel sonno. Gli piaceva restare abbracciato all’altra persona, e questo non lasciava dubbi sul fatto che per lui fosse importantissima la parte fisica di una relazione.  
Anche perché quella era l’unico tipo di relazione che avevano.  
O almeno, così pensava Harry. Doveva ammettere che la scorsa notte era stato difficile aspettare che Luke se ne andasse da casa sua per poter mettere di nuovo le mani sul maggiore. Dal primo momento in cui Luke si era fatto vedere, qualcosa era andato storto. Harry non era riuscito a capire cosa fosse successo, fino a quando non aveva accompagnato Gemma a letto.  
Louis e Luke erano rimasti soli in salotto, e il primo istinto di Harry era stato quello di abbracciare Louis. Gli era sembrato così turbato, preoccupato per qualcosa di cui lui non era a conoscenza, e tutto ciò che voleva fare era confortarlo.  
Durante questo loro piccolo gioco, Harry aveva iniziato a provare dei sentimenti per il maggiore. Non gli importava del resto, non poteva negare di provare qualcosa per Louis. Ogni volta che Luke lo sfiorava, ogni loro sguardo e ogni parola che si scambiavano, non gli causavano più le farfalle nello stomaco. La colpa era soltanto di Louis, che gli aveva catturato il cuore e non solo.   
Erano passati secoli da quando aveva leccato qualcuno. Però aveva sentito il bisogno di farlo con Louis, la notte precedente. Era un atto così intimo, ed il maggiore glielo aveva lasciato fare senza protestare. Aveva concesso ad Harry il permesso di fargli cose che, di solito, erano riservate ad una vera coppia, a quelle persone che condividevano una forte intimità.  
Louis si fidava di lui. Louis lo desiderava e, forse, anche per il maggiore quello che stava succedendo tra loro era più che un passatempo. Harry non ne era sicuro, ma sperava di non aver interpretato male tutti i segnali.  
Voltandosi, guardò il corpo dormiente di Louis. Aveva le labbra leggermente aperte, i capelli spettinati, in parte per via del sonno e in parte perché lui glieli aveva tirati mentre gli scopava la bocca. Dio, lo aveva succhiato così bene. Harry si domandò dove avesse imparato a farlo. Non avevano mai parlato del loro passato o delle loro esperienze con altri uomini. Harry sapeva che, il fatto che Louis non avesse fatto coming out fin da subito, gli aveva sicuramente limitato le possibilità di avere delle relazioni. Nonostante Harry avesse deciso di fare coming out all’inizio della sua carriera, anche lui aveva riscontrato delle limitazioni.  
Passò il pollice sulla guancia di Louis, facendolo sospirare nel sonno. Il maggiore si svegliò improvvisamente, avvicinandosi a lui per cercare il suo calore. Harry sorrise e si sporse per baciargli la fronte. Certamente provava affetto per Louis, non poteva negarlo.  
“Buongiorno.” Mormorò Louis con voce rauca.  
“Buongiorno.” Harry gli accarezzò dolcemente la schiena con la punta delle dita. “Festeggiato.”  
Louis ridacchiò, il respiro caldo e umido sulla sua pelle. “Non mi sono mai svegliato in questo modo durante i miei compleanni. Di solito è tutto molto più turbolento.”  
Harry rise, poi rotolò sulla schiena e tirò Louis sopra il suo corpo. “Potremmo diventare turbolenti, se vuoi.”  
“No, grazie.” Louis si sporse in avanti, premendo le labbra contro le sue, lasciandogli un bacio pigro. Erano ancora entrambi sporchi dalla scorsa notte, ma a lui non dispiaceva. Anzi, gli piaceva il loro odore. Dal modo in cui Louis intrecciò le loro dita e gli leccò l’angolo della bocca, immaginò che anche al maggiore non importasse che fossero sporchi e puzzassero di sesso.  
“Dovrei davvero chiamare la mia famiglia.” Sospirò Louis contro la sua bocca. “Ho promesso loro di fare una videochiamata.”  
Harry annuì, alzandosi dal letto. “Vado a preparare la colazione.”  
Entrambi si alzarono in piedi e Louis indossò un paio di boxer mentre Harry ne prendeva un paio puliti dal suo armadio. Louis raccolse il resto dei vestiti, sembrava un ladro con quel gruzzolo nascosto sotto al braccio. Harry rise di lui, divertito dalla situazione, e gli tenne la porta aperta per farlo uscire dalla stanza.  
Era ancora presto, la luce del mattino non aveva ancora inondato totalmente la casa. La pelle di Louis sembrava dorata sotto i riflessi del sole, aveva assunto un color caramello che Harry adorava.  
Louis era già a metà del corridoio, ed Harry si era incantato a guardargli le spalle, i muscoli delle gambe che si flettevano mentre camminava, quando il maggiore si voltò all’improvviso. Si avvicinò nuovamente a lui con lunghi passi ed Harry se lo ritrovò vicinissimo ancor prima di rendersene conto.  
Le labbra del ragazzo si schiantarono sulle sue, dandogli un bacio intenso e profondo. Harry strinse il sedere di Louis con entrambe le mani, facendo scontrare i loro inguini.  
“Questo per cos’era?” Domandò quando Louis si tirò indietro, leccandosi le labbra.  
Gli occhi del maggiore erano lucidi, sembravano quasi grigi alla luce del mattino. “Solo-” sembrava un po’ a corto di parole. “Grazie, per la scorsa notte.”  
Harry sorrise, disegnando con il pollice la linea dello zigomo del ragazzo di fronte a lui. “Sarei felice di ripetere l’esperienza.”  
“Forse te lo permetterò.” Rispose sarcastico Louis, pizzicando giocosamente le sue maniglie dell’amore.  
Harry scosse la testa divertito quando Louis si voltò di nuovo e, questa volta, scomparve nella stanza degli ospiti per cambiarsi e farsi una doccia. Decise di dirigersi verso la cucina. Sentiva ancora il sapore di Louis sulle labbra e il calore della pelle dell’altro sulla sua.  
La casetta in piscina era silenziosa, dormivano ancora tutti quanti, così penso di aspettare la sua famiglia prima di fare colazione. Preparò soltanto una tazza di caffè e lo portò in soggiorno per guardare un po’ di televisione in tranquillità prima che il resto della casa si svegliasse.  
Si bloccò quando passò davanti al soggiorno e individuò Gemma. Era raggomitolata su una poltrona, reggeva una tazza e aveva un cuscino sul petto. La sorella sorseggiò piano la sua bevanda, tenendo gli occhi fissi nei suoi.  
“Gem.” Disse lui, lanciando un’occhiata alla porta della sua camera da letto. “Perché ti sei alzata così presto?”  
Lei sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Non farò finta di non aver visto te e Louis Tomlinson amoreggiare proprio qualche minuto fa.”  
“Quello-” Harry si sentì soffocare e quasi rovesciò il caffè per terra.  
“Avrei dovuto immaginarlo.” Gemma si sporse in avanti per appoggiare la tazza sul tavolino. “Ho pensato che qualcosa fosse cambiato, dopo la scorsa notte.”  
Harry chiuse gli occhi un momento, poi andò a sedersi sul divano. “Come hai fatto?” Come se lui non lo sapesse già.  
Gemma lo fisso con un’espressione preoccupata. “Sono passati, quanti? Tre anni? Sì, tre anni, da quando sei venuto da me per la prima volta, dicendomi che Luke Connolly era l’uomo dei tuoi sogni.”  
Era vero, Harry era stato innamorato di Luke per tantissimo tempo.  
“E continuavi a lamentarti, dicendo ‘non può essere mio perché è già fidanzato, ma è bellissimo, così perfetto.’” Gemma fece un gesto con la mano, provando ad imitare la sua voce. “Ti sei aggrappato ostinatamente a questa cotta per anni.”  
“Lo so.” Il riccio si morse un labbro.  
“Ma la scorsa notte, Harry?” Gemma rise seccamente. “Eri così impacciato intorno a lui. Non sembravi sopraffatto dal fatto che lui fosse in casa tua, o che ti stesse addosso costantemente. Sembravi distratto, come se non vedessi l’ora che se ne andasse di nuovo.”  
Harry si passò le mani sulla faccia. Lo sapeva. Niall l’aveva capito fin dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto insieme a Louis, e Gemma aveva fatto altrettanto. Solo lui aveva avuto bisogno di mesi e mesi per capire la verità.   
Aveva idolatrato Luke per anni, ma non era mai stato davvero innamorato di lui.  
“Pensavo che fosse perché c’eravamo noi con te, e quindi non ti sentivi a tuo agio a flirtare con lui.” Gemma scosse la testa, passandosi una mano tra i lunghi capelli. “Ma non era così perché, invece, hai flirtato spudoratamente con Louis ogni volta che vi siete scambiati una parola.”  
Era vero, Harry si sentiva perfettamente a suo agio con il maggiore; gli veniva naturale scherzare e flirtare con lui. Harry non doveva forzare nulla e non doveva fingere quando si trovava intorno all’altro ragazzo. “È semplicemente scattata la scintilla, in un certo senso.” Disse infine, ricordandosi che aveva detto le stesse parole anche a Niall.  
“Ah sì, ho visto il modo in cui è scattata, grazie mille,” Gemma incrociò le braccia. “Ma avrei dovuto immaginarlo. Voglio dire, guarda cosa hai fatto per il suo compleanno. Non è qualcosa che faresti per chiunque.”  
“Non è chiunque.” Harry inspirò profondamente, costringendosi a guardarla. “Non è come _gli altri_, Gemma.”  
L’espressione della sorella si addolcì e si alzò per avvicinarsi a lui, gettandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle. “Mi piace molto più di Luke, comunque.”  
Harry sorrise, nascondendo il volto contro la spalla della sorella. “Anche a me.”  
Gemma gli diede una pacca sulla schiena. “Quante probabilità c’erano che ti innamorassi del tuo finto fidanzato?”  
Quella frase gli fece battere il cuore velocemente, oltre a bloccargli il respiro. Non aveva ancora osato pensare a quella possibilità, e ora Gemma ne stava parlando come se niente fosse. Aveva bisogno di tempo per accettare il tutto prima di ammettere di essersi innamorato.  
“Beh, non così tante, a quanto pare.” Rispose lui, cercando di cambiare argomento. “Dopotutto ne ho avuti diversi e non mi è mai successo.”  
Gemma gli sorrise teneramente, poi scosse la testa. “Sei senza speranza, Hazza.”  
“Immagino sia così.” Harry sospirò, spostandosi dalla sorella. “Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto scoprirlo in questo modo.”  
“Va bene, il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me.” Si alzò dalla poltrona poi. “Farai meglio a farti una doccia, però. Oppure la mamma lo capirà all’istante. Vado a svegliarli.”  
Harry la guardò andarsene, poi fissò la porta della camera degli ospiti. Sospirò pesantemente, incerto su come risolvere la situazione. Lo sapeva già, ovviamente. Nel profondo sapeva cosa provava nei confronti dell’altro ragazzo, sapeva che provava dei sentimenti per Louis. Mentirebbe a se stesso se dicesse che la ragione per cui aveva mandato Luke a casa la sera prima non era stato Louis. Per tutto il tempo in cui Luke era stato a casa sua, lui aveva pensato solamente a Louis.  
Di fronte a lui aveva altri due giorni in cui avrebbe dovuto fingere che tra loro non stesse succedendo nulla. Era stata dura quella notte non esprimere a voce i suoi sentimenti, e adesso sarebbe stato ancora più difficile. Soprattutto ora che era consapevole che si stava innamorando del maggiore. Come poteva riuscire a far finta che fossero semplicemente amici?  
Si diresse verso il bagno, si tolse i boxer ed entrò nella doccia. L’acqua calda era proprio ciò di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento. Aveva troppe cose in testa, troppi problemi da risolvere e ostacoli da superare. Doveva parlare innanzitutto con Luke. Per come si sentiva adesso, sicuramente non sarebbe riuscito a adempiere al loro accordo. Eppure, non era certo di avere qualche possibilità con Louis, non sapeva se il maggiore provasse i suoi stessi sentimenti.  
Tutto quello che sapeva era che qualunque cosa avesse provato per Luke, era stata insulsa ed insignificante rispetto a come si sentiva nei confronti di Louis. Quel pensiero da solo era già di per sé spaventoso. Harry non sapeva come avrebbe dovuto affrontare tutto ciò che questo comportava.  
Sospirando, provò a spingere lontano quei pensieri dalla sua mente. In quel momento, Luke era in Irlanda e lui doveva pensare alla sua famiglia. Non poteva permettersi che sua madre capisse come si sentiva nei confronti di Louis e si preoccupasse. Era già abbastanza che lo avesse scoperto Gemma.  
Louis non era ancora uscito dalla sua camera quando Harry tornò in cucina. Gemma stava friggendo qualcosa in una padella e aveva già apparecchiato la tavola.  
“Mamma e Robin saranno qui da un momento all’altro.” La sorella gli porse una tazza piena di caffè. “Bevi il tuo caffè.”  
“Pensi che la mamma l’abbia capito?” Harry svuotò la tazza in un solo sorso.  
Gemma sollevò un sopracciglio. “Sarei sorpresa se fosse il contrario.”  
“Sono fottuto.” Gemette lui, riempiendo la tazza con altro caffè caldo.  
“Perché?” Rispose la sorella. “A noi piace Louis. Penso che la mamma abbia un debole per lui.”  
“Non so nemmeno se lo presenterò mai come- hai capito.” Harry fece un gesto con la mano, cercando di far capire alla ragazza cosa intendesse.  
“Come il tuo ragazzo?” Continuò la frase Gemma.  
Harry si sentì mancare il respiro. _Fidanzato_. Fidanzato con Louis. Quella frase bastava a fargli battere forte il cuore. “Si, proprio quello.”  
“Voglio dire. Non ci sarà bisogno di presentazioni. Lo conosciamo già, giusto?” Gemma scrollò le spalle. “E non credo che qualcuno avrebbe qualcosa da dire se tu decidessi di stare insieme a lui.”  
Oh Dio, Harry doveva pensare ad un mucchio di cose e tutto ciò lo terrorizzava parecchio. Era esausto. Se ne dimenticò totalmente però, quando Louis entrò in cucina. I suoi capelli erano ancora bagnati dopo la doccia ed aveva i piedi nudi. Indossava un paio di pantaloncini da calcio e una maglietta, sembrava completamente a suo agio in quell’ambiente.  
Le sue dita fremevano dalla voglia che aveva di toccare il maggiore.  
“Non posso credere che sto indossando dei pantaloncini da calcio alla vigilia di Natale.” Disse semplicemente, affondando le mani nelle tasche e facendo vagare gli occhi su di lui.  
“Benvenuto a L.A.” Rispose Harry, riempiendo un’altra tazza di caffè.  
Gemma si voltò verso di loro e abbracciò colorosamente Louis. “Buon compleanno, tesoro.”  
“Grazie mille.” Louis la abbracciò a sua volta, guardando la padella sul fuoco. “Sembra che oggi non mangeremo frullati verdi e schifosi.”  
Lei rise, tornando a concentrarsi sui fornelli. “Sono sicura che Harry ne abbia preparato uno per te.”  
“Pensavo di risparmiartelo, per oggi.” Harry gli porse la tazza. “Hai videochiamato la tua famiglia?”  
Louis distolse lo sguardo, stringendosi nelle spalle. “Non sono riuscito a chiamarli, non hanno risposto.”  
“Puoi sempre riprovare più tardi.” Harry appoggiò la sua tazza sul tavolo. “Forse sono fuori casa, in questo momento.”  
“Non vuoi augurare a Louis un buon compleanno?” Domandò Gemma con tono innocente.  
“Oh.” Louis guardò la ragazza, poi spostò nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui, sorpreso.  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Smettila Gemma.” Colpì la sorella su un fianco e poi guardò Louis di nuovo. Sperava che il castano non si arrabbiasse troppo. Questa volta non era stata colpa sua. “Ci ha visti, prima.”  
La bocca di Louis si spalancò all’improvviso. “_Oh_.” Il _merda _era sottointeso.  
“Si, vi ho visti in corridoio, quindi potete smetterla di fare finta e baciarvi.” Gemma fece l’occhiolino a Louis. “Harry era irrequieto finchè non sei arrivato tu.”  
“Sta’ zitta.” Borbottò lui, scontroso. Era vero, però, quindi non poteva davvero contraddirla. Quando si voltò verso il maggiore, Harry vide le guance del ragazzo diventare rosse mentre fissava Gemma con uno sguardo imbarazzato. Poi sembrò ricomporsi e tornò il solito Louis di sempre.  
“Forse non voglio baciarlo.” Rispose Louis, sorseggiando il suo caffè. Il ghigno che si formò sul suo volto lo tradì.  
“Dillo di nuovo.” Harry lo avvolse tra le braccia e lo intrappolò tra le sue gambe.  
Louis quasi rovesciò il caffè sul pavimento e appoggiò una mano sul suo petto per ritrovare l’equilibrio. “Sei il peggiore.”  
“Ma tu vuoi baciarmi, in realtà.” Harry intrecciò le dita sulla schiena del maggiore, chinandosi verso di lui. Louis si rilassò contro il suo corpo, ed il riccio amava il modo in cui il respiro dell’altro ragazzo si infrangeva contro le sue labbra. Tutta l’attenzione di Louis era focalizzata su di lui. Era una sensazione inebriante.  
Si staccarono sospirando quando sentirono Anne e Robin entrare in cucina. Gemma sbuffò contrariata e Harry le lanciò uno sguardo ammonitore, giusto per assicurarsi che la sorella non avrebbe detto nulla a riguardo. Sapeva che poteva fidarsi di Gemma, non avrebbe mai fatto nulla per ferirlo.  
Anne entrò in cucina, avvicinandosi a Louis. “Buon compleanno, tesoro. Vieni qui, abbracciami.”  
Louis si lasciò stringere, ancora scosso per il fatto che erano stati quasi scoperti dai suoi genitori.  
“Grazie Anne.”  
Anche Robin fece gli auguri al maggiore e gli diede una pacca amichevole sulla spalla, ed Harry si chiese quando quei due avessero fatto amicizia, visto che continuarono a chiacchierare allegramente mentre finivano di preparare la colazione. Louis rideva spensierato e fu felice di vederlo rilassato e tranquillo insieme alla sua famiglia. Non voleva che Louis si sentisse fuori posto.  
Si erano appena seduti a tavola quando suonò il campanello. Tutti si voltarono verso di lui, che non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.  
“Potrebbe essere il tuo regalo di compleanno.” Si alzò dalla sedia e prese Louis per mano. “Dai, vai ad aprire alla porta.”  
Louis lo seguì fuori dalla stanza, sussurrandogli qualcosa quando i suoi genitori e sua sorella non potevano più sentirlo. “Mi hai fatto un altro regalo di compleanno?”  
Harry si fermò in mezzo al corridoio. “Ovviamente.”  
Louis si morse un labbro, sembrando un po’ imbarazzato. “Pensavo che la scorsa notte fosse il mio unico regalo.”  
“Assolutamente no, visto che ripeteremo l’esperienza. Volevo regalarti qualcosa di più speciale, di unico.” Harry strinse la mano all’altro ragazzo e si dirsse verso la porta principale. “Non ti ho fatto nulla di spettacolare.”  
Aprì la porta all’improvviso, e l’espressione che vide sul viso di Louis non aveva prezzo. Il maggiore spalancò la bocca e gli occhi quando vide la sua famiglia ammassarsi nell’ingresso, uno dopo l’altro. Jay andò dritta verso Louis e lo abbracciò colorosamente. La donna gli disse qualcosa nell’orecchio, facendo oscillare lentamente i loro corpi. Louis la strinse forte, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
“Non è tutto tuo, mamma. Lasciane un po’ anche a noi.” Si lamentò Fizzy, attirando il fratello in un abbraccio. Tutte le sorelle si affollarono intorno al maggiore, ognuna cercando di abbracciarlo nello stesso momento. Louis provò a tenerle tutte tra le braccia contemporaneamente.  
“Grazie per l’invito.” Jay si avvicinò a lui, abbracciandolo con la stessa naturalezza con cui aveva abbracciato il figlio. “È stata una bellissima idea.”  
Harry scosse la testa. “Spero che abbiate fatto buon viaggio.”  
“Sto morendo di fame!” Esclamò Phoebe. “Abbiamo portato la colazione per tutti, ma mamma mi ha detto di aspettare che fossimo tutti insieme per mangiarla.”  
“Ci siamo appena seduti a tavola, potete unirvi a noi.” Disse Anne, entrando nel corridoio e mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Phoebe. “Perché non portate tutto in cucina? Mangeremo insieme.”  
I bambini corsero verso la sala da pranzo, dimenticando le valigie all’ingresso. Jay rise, scrollando le spalle. “Mi dispiace, di solito conoscono le buone maniere, ma non quando sono così affamati.”  
Anne fece un gesto con la mano, facendo capire a Jay che non c’era nessun problema. “Non preoccuparti per questo. È un piacere conoscerti, sono Anne.”  
Tutti si incamminarono verso la sala da pranzo. Harry rimase in disparte, fissando intensamente Louis. Il castano era semplicemente immobile in un angolo a guardare la sua famiglia che si raduvana intorno al tavolo insieme alla famiglia di Harry. Il maggiore sembrava perso, meravigliato e felice allo stesso tempo.  
Improvvisamente, Louis si voltò e si avvicinò a lui. Gli si fermò di fronte e prese le sue mani. “Hai ragione. Assolutamente ragione. Voglio baciarti in questo momento.”  
Harry sbattè le palpebre alcune volte. Non si aspettava che Louis dicesse una cosa del genere. “Che cosa?”  
“Hai invitato la mia famiglia per Natale.” Louis guardò le sue sorelle da sopra la spalla, come per controllare che fossero ancora lì, che fosse tutto vero. “Mi hai portato la mia famiglia come regalo di compleanno.”  
“Mi piace vederti felice.” Harry scrollò le spalle, sentendosi sopraffatto dalla situazione. “E sapevo cosa ti avrebbe reso felice. Così-”  
Louis lasciò cadere le loro mani e gli gettò le braccia attorno al collo, premendo insieme le loro labbra. Harry inciampò leggermente all’indietro, poi riprese l’equilibrio appoggiando le mani sui fianchi del maggiore. Aprì la bocca per approfondire il bacio.  
“Grazie, davvero.” Sussurrò Louis contro le sue labbra, gli occhi ancora chiusi. “Questa è la cosa più bella che qualcuno abbia mai fatto in tutta la mia vita.”  
_Non era una persona qualsiasi_. Harry chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, baciando Louis ancora una volta. Quello che stava accadendo tra loro – era molto di più di una semplice attrazione fisica. Non poteva paragonarlo a nient’altro perchè non si era mai sentito in quel modo. Erano soltanto lui e Louis, tra loro c’era una connessione speciale, una chimica che non era in grado di spiegare a parole.  
Era la cosa più bella che Harry avesse mai provato in vita sua.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mancano soltanto due capitoli alla fine di questa storia meravigliosa, cosa credete che succederà? Riusciranno i nostri eroi a stare insieme?   
Potete lasciarci un commento oppure scrivere le vostre impressioni sull'hashtag #PMIAMD.   
  



	10. Capitolo dieci - Luna Isterica

**Paint Me In A Million Dreams**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo dieci - Luna Isterica.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis era quasi addormentato quando Lottie tornò dal bagno. Si era cambiata, aveva indossato i pantaloncini del pigiama ed una canottiera, e si era legata i capelli in una crocchia disordinata sopra la testa. In quel momento, si stava pulendo gli occhi con un cuscinetto dall’aspetto oleoso.  
“È stata una bella giornata,” disse, sedendosi accanto a Louis sul letto.  
“Davvero.” Louis sbadigliò. “Non posso credere che siate tutti qui.”  
Lottie sorrise. “Harry è stato davvero gentile ad invitarci a casa sua.”  
_Gentile_ non esprimeva nemmeno a pieno ciò che aveva fatto il riccio. Le persone non facevano cose come queste dettate solo dalla gentilezza dei loro cuori. Louis voleva un momento da solo con Harry, per fargli sapere quanto avesse apprezzato quel gesto. Voleva anche scoprire se c’era altro dietro oltre alla semplice gentilezza.  
Tutto ciò lo aveva reso così speranzoso, scioccamente e stupidamente speranzoso del fatto che anche Harry provasse qualcosa in più per lui. Aveva mandato a casa Luke la sera prima, solo per stare con Louis. E Dio, le cose che avevano fatto insieme. Louis non aveva mai fatto qualcosa del genere con nessuno prima d’ora, ma non vedeva l’ora di farlo di nuovo. Voleva provare tutto, voleva andare oltre, fare più di quello che avevano già fatto.  
Sentiva di poter esplorare in sicurezza tutto ciò che gli piaceva ed anche cose nuove insieme ad Harry. Era stato così facile, il modo in cui si era lasciato andare, la fiducia che aveva riposto in Harry.  
Passare un po’ di tempo da solo con Harry, però, era diventato tremendamente difficile. C’erano troppe persone in casa. Non poteva nemmeno più passare la notte con Harry perché non c’erano abbastanza letti. Jay e Dan avevano preso la seconda stanza nella casetta sulla piscina, quindi Gemma si era trasferita nella stanza di Harry, condividendo il suo letto. Tutti i suoi fratelli più piccoli erano nel soggiorno. Il divano di Harry si trasformava in un enorme letto e avevano abbastanza spazio lì non solo per scatenarsi, ma anche per dormire. Fizzy era rimasta con loro per assicurarsi che avrebbero _effettivamente_ dormito. E questo voleva dire che lui doveva condividere la stanza con Lottie.  
Non che a Louis importasse più di tanto. Aveva condiviso un letto con Lottie un milione di volte, e quando erano a casa, condividere il letto era sempre molto più comodo che dormire da soli. Eppure, in quel momento, Louis avrebbe preferito condividere il suo letto con qualcun altro.  
Era passata solo una settimana, ma in qualche modo Louis si era abituato alla sensazione di dormire accanto a Harry e di svegliarsi accanto a lui. Non voleva nemmeno il sesso. Si accigliò leggermente, rendendosi conto che invece si, voleva il sesso. Ovviamente lo voleva. Tuttavia, non gli dispiacerebbe non farlo per una notte se ciò significava che poteva ancora dormire abbracciando il riccio da dietro.  
“L’hai già detto a mamma?”  
Louis sbatté le palpebre, guardando Lottie mentre si metteva comoda sotto il piumone. “Che cosa?”  
“Come cosa,” borbottò lei, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Che c’è qualcosa tra te ed Harry.”  
“Chi dice che c’è qualcosa tra me ed Harry?” Louis si voltò, guardando il soffitto.  
“Oh, andiamo!” Lottie fece schioccare la lingua, seccata. “Ho visto gli sguardi che gli hai lanciato tutto il giorno. Gli saresti saltato addosso, se ne avessi avuto la possibilità.”  
“Mamma lo sa.” Sospirò. “Gliel’ho detto al telefono l’altro giorno. Sono nei guai, Lotts.”  
Lei si girò, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto. “Nei guai?”  
“Si, nel peggiore dei guai.” Louis deglutì, nervoso nel dirlo ad alta voce. “Mi sono innamorato di lui.”  
Per un momento, Lottie rimase in silenzio, strofinando la mano in modo rassicurante sullo stomaco di Louis. Gli ricordava sua madre, in un certo senso, perché da bambino, quando era ammalato, lo faceva sempre. “Non pensi che ci sia una possibilità che lui provi lo stesso?”  
“Non lo so,” disse, battendo le palpebre una volta. “Non è indifferente nei miei confronti. Ma è innamorato di qualcun altro da anni. Era qui ieri sera e sta aspettando Harry. Entrambi stanno solo aspettando che questa farsa finisca, così da poter stare insieme.”  
“L’ha detto Harry questo?” Chiese Lottie.  
“Si.” Louis chiuse gli occhi, costringendosi a guardare in faccia la realtà. “E perché dovrebbe rinunciare a un ragazzo di cui è innamorato da anni? Se anche vuole Harry? Non avrebbe alcun motivo per scegliere me.”  
“Non pensi di poter avere una possibilità?”  
“Parliamoci chiaro. Da una parte ha il ragazzo con cui sta avendo una breve avventura, dall’altro il ragazzo per cui si è penato negli ultimi anni e di cui è innamorato.” Louis scosse la testa. “La sua scelta è chiara.”  
Lottie lo guardò con espressione triste. “Mi dispiace.”  
“Grazie,” mormorò, dandole una pacca sulla schiena. “È proprio da me innamorarmi della persona sbagliata.”  
“Non voglio sembrare condiscendente.” Lottie alzò lo sguardo, appoggiando il mento sul petto di Louis. “Ma te l’avevo detto.”  
“Te l’avevo detto, bla bla.” Louis le pizzicò il fianco. “Questa è l’ultima cosa che voglio sentire.”  
“Penso che tu gli piaccia.” Non reagì nemmeno al suo tentativo di prenderla in giro. “Guarda cosa ha fatto per il tuo compleanno? Non è un qualcosa che faresti per chiunque, Lou.”  
“Non sto dicendo che mi odia.” Louis increspò le labbra, scrollando di nuovo le spalle. “Gli piaccio, immagino, ma non in quel modo. Harry è davvero una persona meravigliosa, sai? Gli piace rendere felici le persone. Soprattutto le persone che gli piacciono. So che non è qualcosa che faresti per chiunque, ma non credo che significhi molto di più di quello che è. E cioè che Harry è letteralmente la persona più gentile sulla faccia della terra.”  
Lottie ridacchiò. “Sei davvero innamorato di lui.”  
“Sta’ zitta.” Louis la spinse delicatamente.  
In quel momento, qualcuno bussò alla porta. Louis si alzò a sedere per andare ad aprire, ma ancora prima che potesse alzarsi dal letto, Gemma entrò in camera. Indossava il pigiama, e aveva uno dei cuscini della zona salotto di Harry sotto il braccio.  
“Gemma,” la salutò Louis, alzandosi in piedi. “Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”  
“Prendi le tue cose, Tomlinson, ti trasferisci.” Si avvicinò al letto, sedendosi.  
Louis si accigliò. “Di cosa stai parlando?”  
“Non glielo hai ancora detto?” Gemma si rivolse a Lottie, inclinando la testa.  
“Volevo.” Lottie si alzò su un gomito. “Andrai a dormire con Harry. Gemma e io abbiamo deciso di condividere la stanza.”  
“E perché dovreste farlo?” Louis sbatté le palpebre, non del tutto sicuro di riuscire a tenere il passo. “Non vi conoscete nemmeno.”  
“Ci conosciamo abbastanza da notare che hai passato le ultime notti nel letto di Harry.” Gemma indicò la porta. “Smetti di fare domande, amico. Vai.”  
Louis voleva replicare, ma non sapeva come. Non che volesse convincerle a rinunciare a quel piano, però… sentiva di dover rispondere in qualche modo.  
Lottie rise. “Vai, Lou. Non è poi chissà cosa.”  
“Come ti pare.” Louis prese il suo telefono e andò alla porta. “Voi due pensate di essere intelligenti, vero?”  
“Dì solo grazie.” Gemma gli fece il dito medio.  
Louis scosse la testa e aprì la porta, poi si girò, guardando Gemma e Lottie. “Grazie,” disse piano, ben consapevole che Lottie avrebbe capito. Lei sorrise, facendogli cenno di andare, e Louis chiuse la porta dietro di sé.  
Si mosse silenziosamente lungo il corridoio fino ad arrivare alla stanza di Harry, facendo un respiro profondo quando si fermò davanti alla porta. Bussò piano, non sicuro se gli fosse permesso di entrare così, senza preavviso. Non era mai entrato nella stanza senza Harry - era sempre stato Harry a trascinare o trasportare Louis dentro.  
La porta si aprì, ed Harry sembrava nervoso tanto quanto lo era lui.  
“Gemma e Lottie, loro-” Louis si fermò, scrollando le spalle. “Ho bisogno di un posto dove stare stanotte.”  
Harry si rilassò visibilmente, un sorriso si formò sulle sue labbra. “Guarda caso, c’è un po’ di spazio nel mio letto.”  
Louis entrò quando Harry si fece da parte. “Lo avevo sperato.”  
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio dopo che Harry richiuse la porta. Louis si torse le dita, incerto su cosa avrebbe dovuto fare o dire. Su cosa si aspettava Harry da lui. Fece un respiro profondo, costringendosi a guardare il riccio.  
Louis tremò un po’ quando trovò gli occhi di Harry già su di lui.  
“L’ho detto a Lottie,” buttò fuori. Era stata la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente in quel momento.  
Harry annuì. “Beh, probabilmente non pensava che avremmo fatto un tè party qui.”  
Louis sbuffò. “Ovviamente no.”  
“Potremmo farne uno, se lo desideri.” Harry scrollò le spalle. “Tuttavia, Doris ed Ernest di sicuro ci rimarrebbero male se venissero a saperlo, sai? Perché non sono stati invitati.”  
Non aveva torto. Ed era stato così, così meraviglioso a pensare ai suoi due fratellini. Harry era assolutamente meraviglioso. Louis lasciò che i suoi occhi vagassero sul viso del riccio, cercando di trovare un segno, qualsiasi cosa potesse dire a Louis come si sentisse Harry a riguardo. Perché Louis era così profondamente e fottutamente innamorato da non riuscire nemmeno a respirare.  
Harry aveva trascorso la giornata a correre dietro a dei bambini piccoli, aveva organizzato tè party immaginari, aveva lasciato che Daisy intrecciasse i suoi capelli e che Phoebe dipingesse le sue unghie. Aveva aiutato Anne e Jay in cucina e si era seduto accanto a Doris durante la cena per assicurarsi che mangiasse tutto il suo cibo. Aveva visto Frozen con le ragazze alla fine della serata e si era assicurato che si trovassero bene e comode nei loro letti.  
“Sei davvero fantastico, lo sai?” Disse Louis, incapace di trattenersi.  
Harry trattenne un sorriso, guardandosi i piedi. “Sono contento che tu l’abbia notato finalmente.”  
“Ci hai provato per molto tempo a farmelo notare.” Louis fece un passo verso Harry, le mani incrociate dietro la schiena. “Lo hai fatto per impressionarmi?”  
“Per impressionarti?” Harry alzò una mano per toccare il viso di Louis. “È inutile farlo. Hai già cambiato idea su di me.”  
“Pretenzioso,” disse Louis, con gli occhi fissi sulle labbra di Harry. “Sei così pretenzioso.”  
“Parli proprio tu.”  
Louis era sicuro di avere una risposta pronta, voleva dire qualcosa, ma la sua mente si spense. Si sporse in avanti e fece combaciare le sue labbra con quelle di Harry, solo uno sfioramento leggero. Harry sospirò piano, inclinando la testa e baciando Louis con altrettanta calma e dolcezza.  
“Sei così dannatamente buono e speciale.” Disse Louis, spingendo Harry sul letto. “Non riesco ancora a credere a ciò che hai fatto per me.”  
Harry si lasciò manovrare facilmente e cadde sul materasso, stendendosi tra le lenzuola e lasciando che Louis si mettesse a cavalcioni su di lui. Appoggiò le mani sulle cosce di Louis e si leccò le labbra. “Ho solo pensato che questo avrebbe migliorato il tuo compleanno.”  
“Avevi ragione.” Louis si sporse di nuovo, baciando Harry profondamente.  
Per la prima volta, il loro bacio non era qualcosa di troppo accesso o parte dei preliminari. Si baciarono semplicemente per il piacere di baciare, per la sensazione che provavano nel trovarsi così vicini. Louis amava le sensazioni che gli faceva provare Harry; il calore e l’affetto che sentiva quando era con lui. Fece scivolare le dita tra quelle di Harry e le intrecciò delicatamente. Harry non mostrò nessun segno di resistenza.  
“Grazie.” Louis mormorò contro le labbra del riccio. “Non so se sono riuscito a dirtelo oggi? Ma questa è stata la cosa più bella che qualcuno abbia mai fatto per me.”  
Harry sorrise, scuotendo la testa. “Quando vuoi.”  
Deglutendo, Louis trattenne le parole che minacciavano di fuoriuscire. Proprio qui, nella privacy sicura della stanza di Harry, confessioni d’amore e dedizione giacevano sulla sua lingua, pronte ad uscire dalla sua bocca. Ingoiò le parole, però, sapendo che il rischio di spaventare Harry con esse era troppo alto.  
“Sei davvero qualcosa fuori dal comune, L.A.” Disse invece, cercando di comunicare il più possibile con quelle parole, cercando di fargli capire quanto davvero significassero.  
“Quando la smetterai di chiamarmi così?” Chiese Harry, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Mai.” Louis scivolò giù da Harry, rannicchiandosi al suo fianco. “Ti chiamerò in questo modo per sempre.”  
“Sono lusingato.” Harry sollevò una delle braccia di Louis e si strofinò contro il suo petto.  
“Avevo intenzione di ringraziarti correttamente,” mormorò Louis. Fece scivolare il piumone sui loro corpi e spostò leggermente le gambe per allinearle con quelle di Harry. “Ma sono così stanco.”  
“Non c’è bisogno di ringraziarmi più di quanto tu abbia già fatto.” Harry lasciò un dolce bacio sul collo di Louis. “È sufficiente che mi coccoli per un po’.”  
Louis allungò la mano sul corpo di Harry per spegnere la luce. “Immagino di poterlo fare.”  
Si addormentarono così, aggrovigliati l’uno all’altro. Louis si fece cullare dal respiro di Harry per un po’, chiedendosi se il fatto che fosse nel letto del riccio solo per dormire accanto a lui significasse qualcosa.  
Voleva sperare che fosse così.  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Non hai motivo di avere paura.”  
“È facile da dire dato che non devi farlo tu.” Harry si accigliò leggermente, lanciando a Louis uno sguardo turbato.  
Sorridendo, Louis allungò una mano e prese una delle mani di Harry tra le sue, avvicinandosi un po’ a lui. Era così carino in quel momento, e Louis non poté evitare l’impulso di toccarlo. “Sono solo i tuoi capelli, L.A.”  
“Solo.” Ripeté Harry senza fiato, portandosi la mano libera sul petto. “_Solo_!”  
Gemma rise dall’altra parte della stanza. “Farai meglio a farlo in fretta, Babs.”  
La stanza era piena di gente. I bambini stavano giocando fuori nel giardino, ma tutti quelli che avevano raggiunto la maggiore età si erano riuniti attorno ad Harry per supportarlo in questa sua impresa di farsi tagliare i capelli. Come se quell’atto fosse classificato vietato ai minori.  
Il riccio era seduto su uno degli sgabelli della cucina, i capelli bagnati e un asciugamano attorno alle spalle. Barbara era in piedi dietro di lui, ormai pronta, e Louis sera seduto accanto al più piccolo sul bracciolo di una delle sedie.  
“Iniziamo?” Chiese Barbara.  
In quel momento suonò il campanello, e tutti si zittirono.  
“Chi sarà?” Chiese Lottie.  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “Non lo so.”  
“Vado ad aprire la porta.” Louis strinse di nuovo la mano di Harry. “Torno tra un minuto. Non iniziare senza di me.”  
La giornata di Natale era stata piena e impegnata, e quindi era possibile che si fossero semplicemente dimenticati di una consegna in arrivo. Gli ultimi due giorni erano stati assolutamente folli ma, allo stesso tempo, i più meravigliosi che Louis avesse mai vissuto. Le sue sorelle avevano amato fare il barbecue all’aperto invece del solito arrosto di Natale. Avevano giocato in piscina tutto il giorno e la sera avevano visto un film tutti insieme. Un classico di Natale, ovviamente, solo per mantenere almeno una tradizione.  
Louis non poteva dire che non gli fosse piaciuto passare il Natale al sole. Aveva sempre immaginato che fosse sbagliato e strano, ma alla fine, quello che contava di più era che fosse con la sua famiglia, e non dove fossero.  
Era stato facile fondersi con la famiglia di Harry. Anne e Jay erano andate d’accordo fin dall’inizio. Avevano parlato senza sosta, scambiandosi storie e trovando cose che avevano in comune. Gemma era spiritosa e intelligente, e aveva un cuore grandissimo. A Louis era piaciuta all’istante, e il tempo trascorso insieme aveva solo dimostrato che non si era sbagliato su di lei.  
Era stato sicuramente un Natale da ricordare, e Louis non poteva nemmeno immaginare di tornare a una vita in cui non si sarebbe tenuto in contatto con le persone con cui lo aveva trascorso. Aveva visto Gemma e Lottie scambiarsi i numeri, quindi sperava di poter sentire la ragazza grazie a sua sorella qualche volta.  
Dopotutto, anche Louis aveva il numero di Harry. Solo… non era sicuro del fatto che avrebbe avuto il permesso di usarlo ancora dopo la fine del loro contratto, che avverrà tra pochi giorni. Quando Harry sarebbe stato finalmente libero di stare con Luke. Forse il riccio non voleva che Louis lo chiamasse una volta scaduto il loro tempo. Nemmeno come amici.  
Louis non era sicuro di poter essere solo un amico per Harry.  
Aprì la porta, sorpreso di trovare Niall dall’altra parte.  
“Louis, amico!” Niall si sporse per abbracciarlo senza esitazione. “Fantastico, sei ancora qui.”  
“Sono-” Louis lo abbracciò, incerto su cosa dire.  
“Per quanto tempo rimarrai?” Niall si tolse le scarpe e si incamminò, ovviamente sentendosi come se fosse a casa sua. Dopotutto, lui ed Harry erano amici da anni.  
“Il nostro volo è stasera.” Louis lo seguì. “Stiamo per iniziare a fare i bagagli.”  
Raggiunsero il soggiorno e Niall entrò, salutando tutti con caldi abbracci. Louis rimase indietro, chiedendosi per cosa fosse venuto.  
“È il grande giorno, Haz.” Niall si sedette dove prima era seduto Louis. “Ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio essere al tuo fianco.”  
Harry inclinò la testa, senza sembrare impressionato. "Hai letto il mio messaggio dove ti dicevo che avrei tagliato i capelli oggi, e hai pensato che fosse una buona opportunità per vedere Babs.”  
Niall sorrise. “Oppure, ho pensato che fosse una buona opportunità per supportare un amico in un momento difficile.”  
“Si, certo.” Harry scosse la testa. “Almeno abbi la decenza di flirtare pesantemente con lei dopo che mi avrà tagliato i capelli.”  
“Non dirlo a me questo.” Niall strizzò l’occhio a Barbara. “Dillo a lei.”  
“Come se potessi mai flirtare con te.” Barbara arrossì, girandosi per prendere un pettine.  
“Potrei ricordarti di martedì scorso quando-”  
“Okay, tagliamo questi capelli,” disse Barbara ad alta voce, lanciando a Niall uno sguardo di avvertimento.  
“Ho un po’ paura.” Harry guardò Barbara da sopra la spalla. “Non tagliarmi tutti i capelli solo perché Niall ti dà fastidio.”  
Louis si scambiò un sorriso con Gemma e fece un passo avanti. “Niall, smetti di distrarre Barbara. Ha un lavoro importante da fare.”  
“È lei che mi sta distraendo!” Niall fece un gesto indifeso.  
“Da cosa?” Chiesero Gemma e Lottie all’unisono.  
Sconfitto, Niall roteò gli occhi e indietreggiò, lasciando che Barbara facesse il suo lavoro. Harry scosse la testa, sorridendo affettuosamente, ma sembrava comunque ancora un po’ pallido. I suoi occhi si posarono su Louis e, per un momento, il maggiore sperò di leggere correttamente l’espressione di Harry.  
Sapeva di non essersi sbagliato su ciò che Harry voleva quando si avvicinò al riccio e quest’ultimo si rilassò visibilmente. Louis tese di nuovo la mano, lasciando che Harry vi si aggrappasse. Tenne gli occhi fissi sul viso di Louis quando Barbara incastrò i suoi capelli tra le dita e li tagliò con un movimento regolare.  
“È fatta,” disse Anne. “Ora deve solo aggiustarli e sistemarli.”  
Harry espirò tremante. Brevi ciocche di capelli ricaddero sulle sue orecchie e Louis osò allungare una mano per toccarle brevemente. Aveva ovviamente un aspetto diverso, ma proprio come Louis si aspettava, Harry era comunque sempre lo stesso, ed era ancora bellissimo. Certo che il mondo era proprio ingiusto, perché il minore aveva il potere di essere mozzafiato persino con un taglio di capelli ridicolo e non ancora finito.  
“Vedi. Non era poi così male, piccolo.” Louis strofinò brevemente il pollice sulla pelle dietro l’orecchio di Harry.  
Harry sembrò un po’ allarmato, e Louis ebbe bisogno di un momento per capire il perché; poi si ricordò che non erano soli nella stanza. Allontanò la mano e guardò Lottie, facendo un passo indietro.  
“L’hai messo su Snapchat?” Chiese.  
Lottie abbassò il cellulare, senza permettere a nessuno di accorgersi di quella loro piccola effusione. Louis avrebbe dovuto ringraziarla in seguito per aver distratto tutti per un attimo e per essere stata al suo gioco. “L’ho appena aggiunto alla mia storia.”  
Barbara disse a Harry di inclinare leggermente la testa, poi iniziò a tagliare il resto dei suoi capelli. Louis rimase dov’era, le mani nascoste nelle tasche, fingendo indifferenza. In realtà, le punte delle sue dita prudevano, fremevano dalla voglia di allungarsi e poter così toccare di nuovo Harry. Consolarlo.  
Harry stava solo esagerando ed era vanesio. Non aveva davvero motivo di fare un affare di stato per quello che stava facendo. Erano solo i suoi capelli, e sarebbero ricresciuti presto. Non aveva nessun motivo per comportarsi come se stesse attraversando l’inferno e ritorno a causa di un semplice taglio di capelli.  
Louis avrebbe voluto vederla in quel modo. Eppure, conosceva Harry; abbastanza bene da sapere che non era la vanità a farlo agire in questo modo. Certo, anche quella faceva la sua parte, ma il motivo principale per cui Harry era così preoccupato era perché non gli piacevano i cambiamenti. Sapeva che ci sarebbero state delle reazioni a questo suo nuovo stile e che avrebbe fatto parlare le persone.  
E al riccio non piaceva che la gente parlasse di lui per quel futile motivo. Voleva che parlasse di lui per la sua recitazione o per le sue capacità. L’unica cosa a cui le persone erano veramente interessate, tuttavia, era l’aspetto fisico di una celebrità, i loro fallimenti e la loro vita amorosa.  
Harry aveva dato loro molto di cui parlare negli ultimi mesi.  
E avrebbe dato loro altro materiale per parlare di lui quando i loro team avrebbero pubblicato gli articoli della loro rottura il mese prossimo. Ancora di più, però, quando Harry si sarebbe presentato con Luke agli Oscar – se la gente non scoprirà di loro prima di quella serata, comunque.  
Lo stomaco di Louis si aggrovigliò a quel pensiero e si costrinse a rimanere calmo e tranquillo. Guardò Harry sollevare di nuovo la testa, gli occhi che si posarono all’istante su Louis. Sembrava un po’ indifeso, il suo sguardo era alla ricerca costante di conferma e conforto.  
“Mi sei sempre piaciuto di più con i capelli corti,” disse Niall, incrociando le braccia. “Ti fanno sembrare un po’ più giovane, però.”  
“Lo prenderò come un complimento.” Harry sorrise leggermente.  
Mentre Barbara era ancora impegnata a tagliare i capelli a Harry, le loro famiglie uscirono lentamente dalla stanza. Lottie e Gemma furono le ultime ad andarsene, scusandosi con loro e dicendo di dover preparare la cena. Rimase solo Niall, come se sapesse che Harry lo voleva lì fino alla fine.  
“Prima che me ne dimentichi.” Niall si avvicinò al divano. “Organizzerò una festa annuale a gennaio, un after party.”  
“Un after party per cosa?” Chiese Louis.  
“Per il nuovo anno.” Niall sorrise. “Chiunque può organizzare una banale festa di Capodanno. Io invece sto organizzando un after party a gennaio, una festa per festeggiare l’arrivo del nuovo anno ma qualche giorno dopo. Ragazzi, siete invitati, ovviamente.”  
Louis lanciò un’occhiata a Harry, incerto su cosa dire. Non sarebbero andati insieme, dopo tutto. Non ci sarebbe alcun motivo per farlo.  
“Liam ha già accettato di venire,” aggiunse Niall, come se sapesse che Louis aveva bisogno di una ragione in più.  
“Io ci sarò,” disse Harry. “Come sempre.”  
Niall annuì sorridente, guardando Barbara. “Non avevo dubbi.”  
“Possiamo portare altre persone?” Chiese poi Louis.  
“Certo.” Niall si strinse nelle spalle. “Nessun problema.”  
“Fantastico.” Louis si rivolse a Barbara. “Verrai con me, Babs?”  
La ragazza saltò un po’ in aria, quasi tagliando l’orecchio di Harry. “Che cosa?”  
“Cazzo, Louis.” Harry diede un calcio al suo stinco. “Non dire cose del genere mentre mi sta tagliando i capelli.”  
Louis ridacchiò, allungando la mano per accarezzare leggermente la guancia di Harry. Tenne gli occhi su Barbara, però. “Che ne dici?”  
“Guarda che è invitata anche lei,” sottolineò Niall.  
Louis alzò gli occhi verso di lui. “Vuoi che ti aiuti qui, o cosa?”  
Niall alzò le mani in un gesto difensivo, abbassando leggermente la testa.  
“Perché dovrei venire con te?” Chiese Barbara, incrociando le braccia.  
“Perché odio andare alle feste da solo. E tu sei divertente.” Louis scrollò le spalle innocentemente, sapendo di avere ancora il suo asso più grande nella manica. “Inoltre, anche Lottie verrà, e sono sicuro che le piacerebbe passare un po’ di tempo con te.”  
Gli occhi di Barbara si illuminarono. Louis sapeva che non era necessario convincerla più di così. “Pensi davvero che lo vorrebbe?”  
“Certo.” Louis annuì.  
Per un momento, la ragazza rimase in silenzio, lanciando un’occhiata a Niall. Increspò poi le labbra, picchiettando il pettine contro la spalla di Harry. “Sì, va bene,” disse poi, sorridendo a Niall prima di guardare Louis. “Verrò con te.”  
“Oh mio Dio, ti amo.” Niall saltò giù dal divano e abbracciò Louis, baciandogli più volte la guancia.  
Louis rise, spingendo via Niall. “Il resto dipende da te, amico.”  
Barbara scosse la testa, sorridendo mentre continuava a tagliare i capelli di Harry per gli ultimi ritocchi.  
“Come mai tu non sei mai riuscito a convincerla prima d’ora?” Chiese Niall a Harry. “Ci hai mai provato?”  
“Non una volta,” disse Harry seccamente, togliendosi l’asciugamano dalle spalle.  
“Vado a prendere qualcosa per pulire il pavimento.” Barbara fuggì dalla stanza.  
“Aspetta.” Niall la seguì immediatamente.  
Louis li guardò per un momento, poi si rivolse a Harry. “Come se avesse bisogno di qualcuno che la convinca.”  
Harry scosse la testa. “Sa esattamente cosa vuole.”  
Louis si avvicinò al minore e allungò una mano. I capelli di Harry erano ancora umidi e in disordine per via dei prodotti che Barbara aveva passato sulle sue ciocche. “Sei carino.”  
“Carino.” Harry sembrava un po’ incerto. “Non ne sono sicuro.”  
“Mi piace.” Louis tirò il viso del riccio più vicino al suo, le labbra che sfioravano quelle di Harry. “Non avevi nulla di cui aver paura. Sei ancora stupendo.”  
Il respiro di Harry si bloccò e si chinò per baciare Louis. Forse Louis aveva detto troppo; forse non avrebbe dovuto definire Harry _stupendo_. Ma lo era, lo era davvero, quindi perché non dirglielo? C’era una ragione, no? Louis non riusciva a ricordare. Non con le labbra di Harry sulle sue.  
“Grazie per aver calmato i miei nervi,” mormorò Harry, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Louis. Aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi. “Sono solo capelli, lo so.”  
“Sono i tuoi capelli,” gli ricordò Louis. “È normale che faccia un po’ paura un cambiamento del genere.”  
Harry aprì gli occhi, ed erano scuri; il verde si era trasformato in un grigio tempestoso. “Non dovresti essere così gentile con me.”  
Louis riuscì a sorridere. Sarebbero partiti tra poche ore, e non aveva ancora idea di come poter raccogliere il coraggio di dire a Harry quello che provava nei suoi confronti prima di allora. Anzi, non sapeva se avrebbe dovuto dirglielo. Forse oggi sarebbe stata l’ultima volta in cui si sarebbero visti, comunque.  
“Devo dirti che non dovresti lamentarti così tanto per i tuoi capelli? Che sei un ragazzino vanitoso senza spina dorsale?” Louis inclinò leggermente la testa. “È questo ciò che ti piacerebbe sentire?”  
“È questo ciò che pensi davvero?” Chiese Harry.  
“È quello che dovrei pensare.” Louis fece scorrere le dita sulla schiena di Harry, appoggiandole sulla curva del suo sedere.  
Lo sguardo di Harry si perse. Louis sapeva esattamente a cosa stava pensando, dove i suoi pensieri erano andati a parare. Louis era finalmente riuscito a ringraziare Harry correttamente la sera prima. Le cose si erano leggermente riscaldate tra di loro, e si erano fatte decisamente intense quando Louis aveva aperto il riccio con le sue dita. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato la bellezza di Harry quando aveva cavalcato l’orgasmo sulle dita di Louis.  
Probabilmente quella era stata l’ultima volta che avevano dormito insieme, che si erano toccati in quel modo. Il pensiero fece ingoiare a Louis un nodo alla gola. Non voleva che tutto questo finisse.  
“Ci sono bambini in casa, lo sai.”  
Louis sussultò un po’ e Harry si tirò indietro, spalancando gli occhi. Si schiarì la gola, incrociando le braccia dietro la schiena.  
In quel momento, Lottie tornò nella stanza e diede un pizzico al fianco di Louis quando gli passò davanti, una piccola borsa in una mano. “Babs mi ha permesso di prendere il controllo da qui e di acconciarti i capelli.”  
“Fantastico.” Harry si sedette di nuovo, guardando nervosamente Louis.  
Leccandosi le labbra, il maggiore sostenne il suo sguardo. Si chiese se fossero sulla stessa pagina, se magari anche il riccio provasse qualcosa per lui, ma quello non poteva dirlo, non lo sapeva. Tutto quello che sapeva era che Harry aveva pianificato di stare con Luke una volta che sarebbe arrivato gennaio.  
Era quindi solo un passatempo? Un rimpiazzo fino a quando Harry non potesse stare finalmente con Luke? Louis non aveva idea di cosa pensare. Ad Harry sicuramente piaceva la sua compagnia e sicuramente gli piaceva il sesso. Ma questo era tutto. Louis non era sicuro che ci fossero altri sentimenti oltre a quelli da parte del riccio.  
Lasciò la stanza, avendo bisogno di distrarsi dai suoi pensieri - da Harry.  
Forse partire sarebbe stata la cosa migliore in questo momento. Con un po’ di distanza, sarebbe stato più facile per lui risolvere quei sentimenti e dare un chiaro giudizio su quanto fossero davvero serie le cose. Forse avrebbe capito cosa stava succedendo nella sua mente.  
E nel suo cuore.  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Grazie mille per l’invito, Harry.” Jay lo abbracciò di nuovo, ripetendo le parole per quella che sembrava la centesima volta.  
“Non c’è bisogno di ringraziarmi, davvero.” Harry l’abbracciò di nuovo. “È stato fantastico averti qui.”  
La donna restò abbracciata a lui ancora per un momento. “Grazie per esserti preso cura anche di Lou.”  
Il cuore di Harry saltò un battito. Si chiese se Jay fosse a conoscenza di quello che stava succedendo tra lui e Louis. Le madri avevano un sesto senso per questo tipo di cose. Sua madre aveva fatto alcuni strani commenti negli ultimi giorni, facendo sospettare ad Harry che avesse visto molto di più in quella finzione, che avesse capito benissimo cosa ci fosse tra di loro.  
Jay non aspettò una risposta e lo lasciò andare. Gli fece l’occhiolino, poi aiutò Dan con i bagagli. Harry li osservò per un momento, prima che la sua attenzione si concentrasse di nuovo su Louis. Stava aiutando i bambini a sedersi nei loro seggiolini di sicurezza, allacciando loro le cinture. Avevano due macchine, e Louis ne avrebbe guidato una.  
“Perfetto, siamo pronti per partire.” Lottie chiuse il bagagliaio della macchina e andò a sistemarsi sul sedile del passeggero.  
Tutti gli altri salirono nelle rispettive auto, e quindi rimase solo Louis. Gemma mise un braccio intorno alla vita di Harry, come per dargli conforto. La parte peggiore era che Harry ne aveva davvero bisogno. Incrociò le braccia al petto, trattenendosi dal dire qualcosa. Cosa c’era davvero da dire?  
_Per favore, non andare. _O_ per favore, resta. Non lasciare che questa sia l’ultima volta che ci vediamo.  
Voglio di più._  
Harry non poteva dirlo. Non in queste circostanze.  
“Ho dimenticato i miei occhiali da sole,” disse improvvisamente Louis. “Dammi un minuto.”  
Si voltò e tornò in casa, senza incrociare gli occhi del riccio quando passò davanti a lui e alla sua famiglia. Harry lo guardò, i suoi piedi formicolavano per l’impulso di muoversi e seguirlo.  
“Io-” Guardò Gemma. “Vado a vedere se posso aiutarlo a trovarli.”  
Quando entrò, vide Louis in piedi nel grande soggiorno, già rivolto verso di lui.  
“Li hai trovati?” Chiese Harry.  
“Non ho dimenticato i miei occhiali da sole.” Louis si leccò le labbra, mantenendo lo sguardo di Harry. “Speravo che mi avresti seguito.”  
Il cuore di Harry affondò e in un secondo fu nello spazio di Louis.  
“Volevo passare un altro momento con te da solo.” Louis sembrava così serio, determinato, e Harry si chiese il perché. “Volevo salutarti correttamente.”  
Inspirando profondamente, Harry allungò una mano per toccare il viso di Louis. “Anch’io.”  
“Far finta di essere il tuo ragazzo non è stato così male come inizialmente pensavo.” Louis sorrise leggermente.  
“_Tu_ non ti sei rivelato così male come inizialmente pensavo che fossi,” replicò Harry, sorridendo un po’.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un momento, ed Harry voleva aggiungere altro, voleva dire qualcosa in più. Semplicemente però, non sapeva cosa e come.  
“Ci vediamo per la festa di Niall?” Chiese Louis.  
Harry annuì. “Ovviamente.”  
Louis strofinò la guancia contro il palmo della mano del riccio, girando leggermente la testa per lasciare poi un bacio proprio lì. “Abbi cura di te, piccolo.”  
La gola di Harry si serrò, e non era sicuro di poter riuscire a respirare correttamente. Si chinò e sigillò le labbra di Louis con un bacio. Un lieve trascinamento, un leggero sfiorare, le loro lingue si incontrano piano e dolcemente. Harry cercò di assorbire quella sensazione un’ultima volta, di imprimere bene nella sua mente e nel suo cuore il sapore del maggiore. Louis inclinò leggermente la testa, muovendosi con Harry, come se avesse previsto ogni sua mossa.  
Si separarono e Louis strinse la vita di Harry.  
Un passatempo. Tutto questo non era stato altro che un passatempo. Era stato etichettato con una data di scadenza sin dall’inizio, ed entrambi ne erano consapevoli. Questo non avrebbe mai dovuto diventare qualcosa di più di un _semplice, conveniente passatempo._  
Non avrebbe dovuto far così male.  
Louis lo lasciò andare e si allontanò da Harry, avvicinandosi alla porta. Harry sapeva che avrebbe dovuto seguirlo, far sembrare che tutto andasse bene, come se niente di strano fosse successo. Si sentiva congelato, tuttavia, ed i suoi piedi sembravano inchiodati al pavimento.  
“Ehi, L.A.,” disse Louis, e Harry si girò. Il maggiore era fermo davanti alla porta, con gli occhiali da sole in una mano ed un sorriso sulle labbra. “Buona fortuna con Luke. Faccio il tifo per te.”  
Prima che Harry potesse rispondere, Louis uscì fuori e si affrettò a raggiungere la macchina. Harry allora corse verso la porta ma rimase lì, appoggiandosi allo stipite mentre guardava Louis salire in auto. Non si voltò nemmeno una volta, non lanciò nemmeno uno sguardo in sua direzione.  
Alzò una mano e la agitò in segno di saluto quando lo fecero tutti gli altri, poi le macchine scomparvero lungo la strada, diventando due chiazze scure in lontananza. Harry rimase ad osservarle ancora per un po’, mentre Anne e Robin erano già tornati in casa e le auto erano ormai completamente sparite dalla visuale.  
“Stai bene?” Chiese Gemma piano, toccandogli il braccio.  
“Non lo so.” Harry distolse gli occhi dalla strada e la guardò. “Davvero non lo so.”  
Gemma annuì. “Lo capirai.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
“Un po’ più a sinistra.”  
Louis si girò leggermente, guardando in alto verso la telecamera. L’otturatore scattò più volte prima che Louis cambiasse posizione.  
“Bellissimo!” Il fotografo abbassò la macchina fotografica, dando a Louis un pollice in su. “Abbiamo finito.”  
Louis rilassò il suo corpo, alzandosi le maniche della giacca. Gli pendeva liberamente sulle spalle, e al di sotto indossava una camicia bianca sbottonata e spalancata sul busto. Non era sicuro di come le sue foto mezzo nudo avrebbero venduto un profumo, ma tutti i presenti nella stanza erano convinti che avrebbe funzionato. Louis aveva smesso di mettere in discussione questa logica molto tempo fa.  
“Bene,” disse Oli quando Louis lo raggiunse ai computer portatili, da dove aveva monitorato i suoi scatti nelle ultime ore. “Sembra che il tuo muso lungo sia stato utile per una cosa.”  
Louis si accigliò. “Cosa dovrebbe significare?”  
Oli indicò le foto. Avevano un’atmosfera piuttosto cupa e l’espressione seria di Louis si adattava perfettamente. “Mi chiedo come sarebbe andata se ti avessero chiesto di comportarti in modo felice e spensierato oggi.”  
“Ho solo fatto quello che mi hanno chiesto.”  
“Sei stato irritabile e scontroso per tutta la settimana.” Oli incrociò le braccia. “Non so nemmeno quando è stata l’ultima volta che ti ho visto ridere.”  
“Non è vero.” Louis afferrò il suo telefono e controllò eventuali notifiche perse. Non ce n’erano. “Mi sono comportato in modo perfettamente normale.”  
Oli sbuffò. “Si, certo. Qualunque cosa sia successa, superala.”  
Louis si voltò, tornando nello spogliatoio per cambiarsi. Non avrebbe avuto quella conversazione con lui - specialmente quando le accuse di Oli erano completamente infondate.  
Non c’era niente che non andava. Assolutamente niente.  
Quando chiuse la porta del suo camerino dietro di sé, Louis si appoggiò contro di essa, lasciando andare il respiro. La stanza era silenziosa, solo pochi rumori erano udibili dal corridoio attraverso le pareti. I suoi vestiti erano appesi su una stampella accanto a un divano, aspettando di essere indossati.  
Louis controllò di nuovo il cellulare, fissando il display per alcuni secondi.  
Harry non aveva chiamato.  
Non che Louis stesse aspettando solo quello. Non avevano fatto alcun accordo per chiamarsi o inviare messaggi o rimanere in contatto. Tuttavia, Louis aveva sperato che il riccio gli avrebbe dato un segnale qualsiasi che gli avrebbe fatto capire che qualunque cosa fosse successa tra di loro, dopo tutto, era stata più che un’avventura.  
Gli mancava la presenza di Harry nella sua vita. Si era abituato ad avere Harry accanto a lui, a condividere i suoi pensieri con il riccio e a ridere con lui. Avevano condiviso cibo, vestiti e letti. Proprio come una coppia. Non era facile abituarsi ad essere di nuovo da soli. Ad un certo punto, Louis aveva smesso di fingere del tutto, e ora non poteva tornare a com’era prima, non ci riusciva.  
Il nuovo anno era arrivato in punta di piedi. Louis l’aveva celebrato a Londra con la sua famiglia quest’anno, decidendo di non uscire per festeggiare. Invece, era rimasto in piedi con le sue sorelle più giovani a guardare i fuochi d’artificio nella loro casa a Doncaster.  
A mezzanotte, si era chiesto dove fosse Harry, se fosse dall’altra parte del globo a prepararsi per una festa di Capodanno. Se stesse per baciare Luke.  
Sospirò e si tolse il vestito per cambiarsi. Il suo sguardo venne catturato dalla foto di Harry sulla copertina di una delle riviste sul tavolo. Lasciò cadere la maglietta e allungò una mano per leggere il titolo.  
_Con il cuore spezzato: ecco come Harry Styles affronta la separazione da Louis Tomlinson._  
Accigliato, Louis aprì la rivista sulla pagina dell’articolo. Sapeva che qualunque cosa ci fosse scritta lì era una cazzata; qualcosa che Julia aveva inventato per far rimanere alti i pettegolezzi su di loro fino alla fine. Tuttavia, le foto di Harry arrivarono direttamente al suo cuore. Il più piccolo aveva la pelle pallida, più pallida del solito, ed un’espressione triste.  
_Styles ha lasciato la festa da solo, _lesse sotto la foto di Harry che sale su una macchina._ Troppo ubriaco per camminare da solo, una guardia del corpo ha dovuto aiutarlo a salire in macchina, _lesse sotto un’altra foto_. _Una terza era stata intitolata come,_ Styles è arrivato da solo alla festa ed ha lasciato il locale da solo._  
Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia e scrutò l’articolo, sfogliando le pagine per cercare ulteriori informazioni. Tutto quello che riuscì a capire fu che Harry era arrivato da solo e che si era ubriacato prima ancora che fosse mezzanotte. Una fonte interna aveva affermato che il riccio era rimasto sulle sue tutta la notte e che non aveva interagito con molte persone. Dal momento che era arrivato da solo, e che Louis era stato avvistato in Inghilterra, era lecito per tutti assumere che si fossero lasciati - che Louis lo avesse scaricato.  
Louis sapeva che una gran parte di tutto quello era stata inventata, una messa in scena costruita a tavolino dai loro team. Eppure, Harry sembrava esausto, triste e così, così vulnerabile in quelle foto. Louis non riusciva nemmeno a sopportarlo.  
Saltò leggermente e poggiò velocemente la rivista sul tavolo quando Oli entrò nella stanza senza bussare. “Amico, dobbiamo andare.” Inclinò leggermente la testa e fece un gesto confuso con le mani. “Perché non sei ancora vestito?”  
“Io-” Louis scosse la testa e si liberò rapidamente dei pantaloni prima di indossare i suoi vestiti. “Dammi solo un minuto.”  
“La macchina sta aspettando.” Oli aprì la porta. “Alcune fan hanno scoperto la tua posizione, quindi si sono radunate qui fuori.”  
“Non ti preoccupare,” rispose lui. Prese il cellulare e si assicurò di non aver dimenticato nulla prima di seguire Oli fuori dalla stanza. “Sarei felice di incontrarle.”  
“Sei sicuro?” Oli si accigliò leggermente.  
Louis annuì. “Più che sicuro.”  
Oli non disse più nulla, e si spostò quel tanto che bastava per lasciare che la guardia del corpo di Louis fosse proprio dietro l’attore quando uscirono. Una piccola folla si era radunata lì, entusiasta di vederlo. Louis si fermò a firmare alcune riviste e alcune foto di sé stesso, poi fece dei selfie con i fan, sorridendo luminoso e facendo il segno della pace di fronte ai cellulari tenuti davanti al suo viso.  
“Louis, non è vero quello che stanno dicendo, giusto?” Chiese una giovane ragazza, guardandolo con occhi supplicanti.  
Louis firmò la sua foto, guardandola. “Cosa intendi?”  
“Tu e Harry.” Gli prese la mano per attirare la sua attenzione. “Non vi siete lasciati, vero?”  
“Ehi!” La guardia del corpo di Louis la staccò da lui. “Troppo avventata.”  
Louis la fissò. Il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata nel petto. “Che cosa?”  
“Non gli spezzeresti mai il cuore, vero?”  
“Andiamo, Louis.” Oli fu velocemente al suo fianco, spingendolo verso la macchina.  
Salì quindi sul sedile posteriore dell’auto e la portiera si chiuse di colpo. Per un momento, Louis fissò il finestrino oscurato, osservando i fan fuori che cercavano di sbirciare all’interno dell’abitacolo.  
Non _lo_ _farebbe_. Ovviamente non avrebbe mai fatto del male a Harry. Era assurdo che qualcuno potesse persino prenderlo in considerazione. Harry si era comportato in modo assolutamente adorabile e gentile con lui, come nessuno aveva mai fatto prima. Forse non all’inizio, ma neanche Louis era stato esattamente premuroso e giusto con lui. Eppure, quando poi avevano iniziato a conoscersi meglio e a legare, Harry aveva dimostrato di essere l’uomo più gentile e dolce che Louis avesse mai incontrato.  
Harry meritava di essere amato, apprezzato e trattato con nient’altro che dolcezza.  
Il cuore di Louis cadde nel suo stomaco quando la macchina iniziò a muoversi. Forse lui non era stato in grado di farlo? E se tutte quelle immagini mostrassero ciò che Louis gli aveva fatto? E se Harry fosse triste e infelice a causa sua? E se fosse stata colpa sua?  
Lui _amava _Harry - come avrebbe mai potuto anche solo pensare di fargli del male?  
“Oli.” Louis si sporse in avanti sul sedile, aspettando che Oli si voltasse. “Prenota immediatamente uno dei primi voli disponibili per Los Angeles.”  
Oli sbatté le palpebre confuso. “Che cosa?”  
“Devo andare a Los Angeles. Oggi.”  
“Ma sarai lì tra due giorni, Louis.” Oli si accigliò. “Per quel casting e la festa di Horan.”  
Louis scosse la testa. “Devo essere lì oggi. Controlla i voli.”  
Sospirando, Oli aprì un’app sul suo cellulare, digitando qualcosa per un minuto. “Ce n’è uno tra quattro ore.”  
Louis annuì, facendo segno a Oli di procedere. “Ed io sarò lì.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry si strofinò le mani, fissando nervosamente la porta di fronte a lui. Prese un altro respiro profondo, cercando di raccogliere il coraggio di bussare. Il cuore gli batteva forte in gola e cercò di ingoiarlo.  
Aveva fatto molta strada per fare questo, e ora che era qui, non si sarebbe tirato indietro.  
Con fermezza, il riccio bussò alla porta, facendo sì che il suono risuonasse attraverso il lungo corridoio. Non c’era nessun altro in giro; ogni altra porta era chiusa. Per un momento, ebbe paura di aver bussato alla porta sbagliata e che quindi non sarebbe riuscito a vedere-  
Il pensiero lasciò improvvisamente la sua mente quando la porta si aprì.  
“Harry.” Luke lo fissò, la sorpresa evidente nella sua espressione.  
“Mi dispiace essermi presentato così.” Harry si morse il labbro e incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena. “Avrei dovuto chiamare per avvisarti.”  
Luke era ancora fermo sul posto, come congelato. “Cosa ci fai qui?”  
“Io-” Il riccio guardò in fondo al corridoio quando le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono. “Posso entrare?”  
“Sì, certo.” Luke si fece da parte e lasciò passare Harry. “Sono un po’ sorpreso di vederti qui, a dire il vero. Quasi non ti riconoscevo con quei capelli corti.”  
Harry si passò una mano tra i capelli ormai corti. Questo gli ricordò di come Louis gli avesse tenuto la mano per tutto il processo del taglio. Era stato così, così adorabile, anche se lui si era comportato come un marmocchio viziato. Era solo un taglio di capelli, dopotutto, ma Louis era stato al gioco ed aveva assecondato quella sua scenetta drammatica.  
Annuì, unendo le labbra. “Volevo parlarti.”  
“E non potevi semplicemente chiamarmi?” Luke alzò un sopracciglio. “Invece di venire fino in Canada?”  
“Ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio parlare faccia a faccia.” Harry si strinse nelle spalle, guardandosi attorno nervosamente nella stanza d’albergo.  
Gli ci erano voluti molti sforzi per superare le sue paure, ma Harry sapeva che la conversazione che doveva avere con Luke non poteva aspettare. E soprattutto non poteva essere intrapresa al telefono. Harry doveva a Luke una spiegazione appropriata, da vicino.  
Anche se ciò significava volare da Los Angeles a Quebec City.  
Harry aveva impiegato alcuni giorni, ma dopo che anche la sua famiglia aveva lasciato Los Angeles, il riccio si era reso conto che non poteva più mentire a sé stesso. Gli mancava Louis. Voleva svegliarsi accanto a lui e voleva fargli bere frullati di cavolo, voleva osservarlo mentre faceva delle facce disgustate ma continuava comunque a berlo tutto. Gli mancava il modo in cui Louis rideva, litigava e respirava persino.  
Non appena Harry si rese conto che doveva assolutamente riprendersi Louis, aveva prenotato un volo per il Canada, dove Luke stava attualmente girando, per vederlo. Parlare con lui di persona era l’unica cosa giusta da fare. Era da poco uscito da una relazione con la persona che aveva amato, e l’ultima cosa che Harry voleva fare era ferirlo.  
Eppure, non c’era più modo che Harry potesse stare con Luke. Non dopo quello che aveva vissuto con Louis. Se aveva pensato di essere innamorato di Luke, quei tre mesi con Louis gli avevano insegnato quanto si fosse sbagliato.  
Non era assolutamente comparabile. Quello che provava per Louis era molto più di qualsiasi cosa avesse mai provato per qualcun altro. Si era innamorato velocemente, aveva completamente perso la testa - e Harry sapeva che quello che provava era reale. Non ci sarà mai più nessuno come Louis nella sua vita.  
Non avrebbe mai amato nessuno come amava Louis.  
“Ho la sensazione di sapere di cosa si tratta.” Luke superò Harry e gli fece cenno di sedersi sul divano.  
“Davvero?” Harry lo seguì, osservando Luke mentre si sedeva.  
“È gennaio.” Luke aprì una bottiglia d’acqua che era posizionata accanto a due bicchieri sul tavolo. “E abbiamo fatto un accordo.”  
Harry si strofinò i palmi delle mani sulle cosce. Il suo stomaco era annodato in più punti. “Lo dici come se avessimo stipulato un contratto.”  
Luke rise, mettendo un bicchiere davanti a Harry. “Vero. Ma in fondo era così, no?”  
Non aveva torto. Ciò che avevano fatto era un patto, un accordo, un affare. Ripensandoci ora, non sembrava una decisione presa sulla base dei sentimenti. Harry non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare ciò che aveva provato in quel momento.  
Ricordò che Louis era stato a casa sua quel giorno. Avevano scattato quella foto sul divano e il suo corpo si era perfettamente adattato a quello di Harry. Il riccio aveva fissato quella foto troppo a lungo durante il suo volo fino a qui.  
“Quindi, immagino che si tratti di Louis?”  
Harry alzò lo sguardo su Luke, le sue parole rimbalzarono sulle pareti del suo cranio. Tentò di parlare, ma le sue labbra erano insensibili e la gola stranamente secca.  
Luke gli sorrise, con un’espressione di puro affetto e comprensione. “Anche un cieco se ne sarebbe accorto, Harry.”  
“Mi-” Harry si schiarì la gola. “Mi dispiace.”  
Inclinando la testa, Luke rimise il tappo sulla bottiglia. “Penso che tu abbia fatto bene a venire qui, perché è molto meglio se ne parliamo di persona.” Aspettò un momento, e quando Harry lo guardò, lui scrollò le spalle leggermente. “Non hai motivo di dispiacerti, Harry.”  
“Ma, noi stavamo quasi per- ed io solo-” Harry si fermò, prendendo un respiro profondo. “Penso di doverti una spiegazione, almeno.”  
“Non c'è niente da spiegare.” Luke sorrise, scuotendo la testa. “Sei stato abbastanza ovvio quando sono venuto da te prima di Natale.”  
Harry si tirò le maniche del maglione in modo nervoso. “Cosa intendi?”  
“Non riuscivi a distogliere lo sguardo da lui, i tuoi occhi lo seguivano come una calamita attratta dal ferro,” disse Luke. “Ed era chiaro che stesse succedendo qualcosa tra voi due.”  
Harry deglutì. “Non è stato programmato. È semplicemente successo.”  
“Non sono arrabbiato, Harry.” Luke si spostò leggermente, sistemandosi meglio sul divano. “È bello che tu sia venuto, perché anch’io dovevo parlare con te.”  
“Davvero?”  
Annuendo, Luke intrecciò le dita. “Mi sto vedendo di nuovo con Chris.”  
Quel nome non suscitò alcuna sensazione strana nel petto di Harry. Solo pochi mesi fa, il solo sentir nominare Chris faceva scorrere un’infuocata gelosia nelle sue vene. Ora invece, era completamente indifferente.  
“Mi ha raccontato che ha frequentato altre persone.” Luke abbassò lo sguardo, preoccupato. “E mi ha fatto capire che non posso semplicemente rinunciare a ciò che abbiamo avuto, ma non sarà facile riaverlo.”  
“Capisco.” Harry allungò una mano per toccare il braccio di Luke.  
Guardando Harry, il giovane sembrò seriamente convinto di quello che disse. “Lo amo ancora.”  
L’unica sensazione che provava Harry in quel momento era sollievo. Sentì i suoi polmoni espandersi durante il respiro che prese.  
“In realtà ne ho parlato con Louis.” Luke sembrava dispiaciuto. “Gli ho chiesto se tu avessi incontrato qualcuno, perché speravo che questo mi avrebbe salvato dalla conversazione imbarazzante in cui ti spiego che sono ancora innamorato del mio ex.”  
Harry non poté fare a meno di sorridere. “E guarda dove siamo ora.”  
Luke ridacchiò piano. “Louis ha detto che non ti stavi vedendo con nessuno.”  
“Beh, perché non ci stavamo propriamente frequentando,” Harry scrollò le spalle. “E abbiamo deciso di tenerlo segreto.”  
Luke lo guardò. “Posso dire qualcos’altro?”  
Harry annuì. “Certo, vai pure.”  
“Mi ha odiato, quella sera.” Luke tenne gli occhi fissi sul volto di Harry. “Continuava a fissarmi, e non mi ci è voluto molto per capire che fosse geloso.”  
Ciò fece battere il cuore di Harry, e sentì un senso di speranza invadergli il petto. “Tu la pensi così?”  
Luke si accigliò leggermente. “Non lo sai?”  
“Non abbiamo davvero-” Harry scosse la testa, cercando di trovare le parole giuste. “È per questo che sono qui. Volevo essere sicuro che sia tutto a posto tra di noi prima di lasciare che questa cosa con Louis diventi seria.”  
“Beh, se non sei arrabbiato con me, allora stiamo a posto.” Luke sorrise a Harry, colpendogli piano il ginocchio con un piede. “È molto nobile da parte tua concludere il nostro piccolo affare prima di immergerti in qualcos’altro.”  
“Diciamo che ero in fase di negazione, non riuscivo a rendermi conto di ciò che davvero provavo,” Harry si morse il labbro, la polpa morbida era già secca e rovinata da tanto l’aveva morsa durante gli ultimi giorni. “Avrei dovuto parlartene prima.”  
“Questo è un po’ imbarazzante,” disse Luke, ridendo nervosamente. “Ma sono davvero contento che tu l’abbia fatto. Non avevo idea di come avvicinarti.”  
Harry sorrise, sentendosi sollevato. “Che ne dici di andare a cena? Non mangio da stamattina.”  
Luke annuì. “Mi sembra un’ottima idea.”  
“Puoi parlarmi di Chris,” suggerì Harry mentre si alzava dal divano. “E del perché è così complicato riaverlo indietro.”  
“Ti avverto.” Luke prese una giacca dalla camera da letto. “Non ne ho ancora parlato con nessuno, quindi potrei lamentarmi tutta la notte.”  
Harry sorrise, tenendo la porta aperta per Luke. “Sono un buon ascoltatore.”  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Era un idiota. Il più grande idiota sulla faccia della terra.  
Cosa aveva pensato di concludere venendo qui? Cosa si aspettava sarebbe successo una volta arrivato a casa di Harry? Una riunione emotiva e romantica? Un caloroso, amorevole benvenuto?  
Louis scosse la testa, ancora arrabbiato con sé stesso. Aveva attraversato l’oceano, pronto a dichiarare i suoi sentimenti ad Harry - senza considerare per un secondo l’idea che il riccio avrebbe non potuto esserci. Ecco quello che succedeva ad essere spontaneo. La prossima volta che deciderà di fare una cosa spontanea, andrà da Burger King invece che da McDonald. Non sarebbe di certo salito su un aereo.  
Potrebbe sempre chiamare Harry. Chiedergli dove fosse e quando sarebbe tornato a casa. Ciò avrebbe rovinato completamente il suo piano, però. Harry avrebbe capito all’istante che Louis non era venuto lì solo perché voleva passare qualche giorno in più a Los Angeles. Certo che no. Non c’era niente qui a Los Angeles che lo spingeva a rimanere più a lungo del necessario.  
Tranne Harry. Lui era l’unica ragione che gli faceva desiderare di trascorrere più tempo in questa città abbandonata da Dio.  
Louis tentò la sua ultima risorsa quando suonò il campanello di Niall. Era probabile che Harry fosse qui, a passare la giornata ad aiutare Niall con i preparativi per la grande festa di domani. Non che Niall avesse bisogno di aiuto - probabilmente aveva una squadra che si sarebbe presa cura di ogni piccolo dettaglio.  
“Lou!” Niall sorrise raggiante quando aprì la porta. “Cosa ci fai qui?”  
Dio, che ci faceva Louis qui?  
“Ero in giro e ho pensato di passare a vedere cosa stai facendo.” Louis ricambiò il forte abbraccio che Niall gli aveva dato. “Volevo farti una sorpresa prima della grande festa di domani.”  
“Fantastico!” Niall condusse Louis dentro, i piedi nudi e i capelli arruffati. “Ho appena preparato il pranzo. Hai fame?”  
“Non direi mai di no al tuo cibo.” Louis si guardò intorno in cucina, vedendo che Niall non aveva semplicemente preparato le uova sul toast. Aveva cucinato un pasto completo e adeguato. “Cucini sempre così tanto solo per te stesso?”  
Niall gli sorrise, facendo su e giù con le sopracciglia.  
“Ah, Babs è qui.” Concluse Louis.  
“A volte, le cose buone accadono alle persone buone, sai.” Niall prese dei piatti da una credenza e li riempì di cibo.  
Scuotendo la testa, Louis aiutò Niall a portare i piatti nel suo salotto. Non che fosse sorpreso; sapeva che questo momento sarebbe arrivato, prima o poi. Aveva solo pensato che ci sarebbe voluto un po’ di più.  
“Louis.” Barbara si sedette sul divano quando lo vide. Stava guardando i Kardashian. “Cosa ci fai qui?”  
La domanda da un milione di dollari. “Ho pensato di controllare Niall. Dovrei fingermi sorpreso di vederti qui?”  
Barbara sorrise, ammiccando. “Ti risparmierò il disturbo.”  
Niall si sedette accanto a Barbara e le porse un piatto. “Andrai a trovare anche Harry?”  
Louis provò a minimizzare il suo nervosismo e a comportarsi in modo informale. “Se mi rimane del tempo andrò più tardi.”  
Barbara distolse gli occhi dalla TV. “Harry?” Chiese e aggrottò le sopracciglia verso Louis. “Lui non è qui.”  
“Non c’è? Pensavo che il suo nuovo lavoro iniziasse solo la prossima settimana?” Niall sollevò un sopracciglio.  
Louis fu sinceramente grato a Niall per star porgendo quelle domande importanti a Barbara. In quel modo, si era risparmiato di mettersi in imbarazzo ammettendo di essere volato da Londra solo per scoprire che Harry non era nemmeno qui.  
“È in Canada.” Barbara picchiettò la forchetta contro il labbro. “È partito ieri.”  
Cosa diavolo stava facendo Harry in Canada? Louis dovette trattenersi dal dirlo ad alta voce.  
“Che cosa sta facendo in Canada?” Chiese Niall. Grazie a Dio.  
La ragazza scrollò le spalle leggermente, incrociando le gambe. “In realtà non lo so. Mi ha solo scritto che sarebbe tornato in tempo per la festa.”  
“In Canada si congela in questo momento.” Niall rabbrividì solo al pensiero, a quanto pare.  
I Kardashian finirono e, per un momento, tutti e tre guardarono le pubblicità mentre mangiavano. Niall e Barbara non facevano altro che accarezzarsi, scambiandosi sguardi piuttosto distinti e intimi.  
Louis aveva ancora un milione di domande, ma sapeva che si sarebbe tradito da solo se le avesse poste adesso. Harry era in Canada per un lavoro? Era lì per svago? Se così fosse, perché proprio lì? Che tipo di attività aveva in Canada? E perché se n’era andato così improvvisamente? Louis aveva bisogno di sapere. In realtà, adesso aveva solo bisogno di un maledetto biglietto aereo per il Canada. Non aveva tempo di star seduto qui e mangiare. Doveva andare in Canada e vedere Harry.  
Non poteva aspettare un altro giorno, dannazione.  
“Vado a prenderne un po’,”, disse Niall, interrompendo i pensieri di Louis. “Tu ne vuoi ancora?”  
Anche Barbara aveva svuotato il suo piatto. Solo Louis non aveva finito nemmeno la metà della sua porzione.  
Louis gli fece un cenno. “Sto bene così, grazie.”  
Quando Niall si girò per prendere il piatto di Barbara, lei scosse la testa. “Vengo con te.”  
Osservandoli uscire dalla stanza, Louis sollevò un sopracciglio. Sapeva esattamente cosa stava per succedere in cucina. Quei due erano in quella strana fase da luna di miele in cui non riuscivano a fare a meno l’uno dell’altro e non riuscivano a staccarsi le mani di dosso.  
Proprio come lo erano stati lui ed Harry un mese fa, quando avevano finalmente iniziato ad andare a letto insieme.  
“... nientemeno che Harry Styles.”  
Louis guardò la TV, vedendo una foto sfocata di Harry che entrava in un hotel. Era appena iniziato uno di quei programmi di gossip sulle celebrità, e Louis poggiò il suo piatto sul tavolo, accigliandosi.  
“È stato visto da alcuni fan attenti quando è arrivato nello stesso hotel in cui si trova il cast di _Beyond Gods_,” raccontò una voce femminile. “Giravano alcune voci su Twitter secondo cui Styles avrebbe fatto un’apparizione speciale nello show, ma alla fine si è scoperto che il bell’attore non è venuto in Canada per lavoro.”  
Il cuore di Louis cadde nel suo stomaco e si frantumò in mille pezzi quando mostrarono l’immagine successiva. Harry era seduto ad un tavolino in un ristorante, la testa inclinata vicino a quella di Luke.  
“Ora, tutti avevano presupposto che Styles fosse stato scaricato da Louis Tomlinson, dal momento che si sono lasciati di recente, ma questa fila di immagini ci fa pensare che potrebbe essere stato il contrario. Qui vediamo Styles in compagnia dell’attore Luke Connolly. Attualmente, Connolly sta lavorando sul set di _Beyond Gods_ in Canada, e sembra proprio che Harry abbia fatto molta strada solo per un appuntamento notturno. Ah, giovane amore!”  
Passarono poi all’argomento successivo e Louis non riuscì a smettere di fissare lo schermo. Un milione di pensieri gli attraversavano la mente e non riusciva a concentrarsi, non riusciva a pensare lucidamente. Cercò quantomeno di impedire alle sue mani di tremare. Le sue dita erano intorpidite e fredde.  
“Guarda che se non ti fermi farai cadere i piatti.” Barbara tornò in soggiorno, ridacchiando e dimenandosi dalla mano di Niall.  
Il giovane si sedette di nuovo accanto a lei e rise, ma la risata gli morì in gola quando guardò Louis. “Tutto bene, amico? Sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma.”  
Forse era così. Forse aveva visto dei fantasmi quando aveva guardato Harry su quella rivista e aveva pensato che sembrasse triste e solo. Forse la sua mente aveva distorto la realtà, aveva voluto che anche Harry si sentisse infelice, così che lui avesse avuto un motivo per venire qui e confessargli i suoi sentimenti.  
Eppure, Harry sembrava stare benissimo. Per lui, tutto era andato secondo i piani, ed era esattamente dove voleva essere. Lontano da Louis, e proprio nel suo posto nel mondo: tra le braccia di Luke.  
Lo stomaco di Louis si accartocciò e per un momento pensò che avrebbe vomitato. Le immagini nella sua testa non si fermavano, si ripetevano come un film e lo facevano star male.  
“Louis?” Barbara sembrava allarmata.  
“Sto bene,” disse Louis a denti stretti. Si alzò dalla poltrona, le ginocchia traballanti sotto il suo peso. “Devo - devo solo-”  
Niall fu al suo fianco in un istante. “Amico, cosa sta succedendo? Sei allergico al cibo?”  
Louis soffocò una risata secca. “No, amico, il tuo cibo è ottimo.”  
“Non lasceremo di certo che tu vada via così.” Barbara costrinse Louis a sedersi di nuovo, e lui le prese la mano e la strinse forte. “Cosa sta succedendo, Louis?”  
Sconfitto, Louis afferrò il telecomando e riavvolse il programma, facendolo iniziare da capo così che anche i due sentissero la notizia che lo aveva completamente scombussolato e fatto in mille pezzi. Premette il pulsante play e unì le labbra in una linea sottile quando furono mostrate nuovamente le foto. Colpirono di nuovo il suo cuore, mandando in frantumi tutto ciò che era riuscito a rimanere intatto la prima volta che le aveva viste.  
Niall gemette e spense la tv prima ancora che fosse finito. “Quell’idiota.”  
Barbara strinse le labbra. “È innamorato di Luke da anni, Niall.”  
“Lo so questo.” Niall si rivolse a Louis, scrollando le spalle impotente. “Onestamente, pensavo che fosse cambiato, però.”  
Louis deglutì a fatica, interrompendo il loro contatto visivo. Lo aveva sperato anche lui. Apparentemente, si erano sbagliati entrambi.  
“Lo sa?” Chiese Barbara, stringendo la mano di Louis.  
Louis sapeva a cosa si riferiva la ragazza, e scosse la testa. “E non ha bisogno di saperlo.” Li guardò. “Non voglio che lo sappia.”  
Niall annuì, e Louis si concentrò su Barbara, aspettando che anche lei annuisse. Non voleva assolutamente che quei due si immischiassero, ora che lo sapevano. Non voleva rischiare che il riccio lo scoprisse e provasse compassione per lui. Non voleva provare quell’imbarazzo.  
“Andrai a stare da Liam?” Chiese Niall.  
Louis scosse la testa. “In realtà, non ho parlato con lui. Non so se è in città.”  
“Domani verrà alla festa con Zayn,” rispose Niall. “Quindi suppongo che dovrebbero essere qui.”  
Louis aveva trascurato Liam ultimamente. Diciamo che era stata una sorta di reciproca trascuratezza, dal momento che Louis si era concentrato su Harry e sul loro ‘rapporto’, mentre Liam aveva trascorso tutto il suo tempo libero con Zayn. Louis non sapeva nemmeno quale fosse la natura della loro relazione attualmente dopo che il moro aveva annullato tutto l’ultima volta.  
Se Louis fosse stato un amico migliore, si sarebbe preso cura di Liam - avrebbe dovuto assicurarsi che l’amico non venisse ferito. Invece, non lo aveva nemmeno chiamato dall’ultima volta che si erano visti. Si erano scambiati solo gli auguri di Natale e Capodanno, come compagni di scuola lontani che mantenevano una connessione superficiale e amichevole.  
“Starò da Lottie.” Louis si strofinò le mani. “Tornerà domani.”  
“Puoi restare qui se vuoi,” offrì Niall.  
Louis sbuffò. “Non credo che mi piacerebbe ascoltare voi due mentre siete in intimità. Grazie.”  
Niall gettò un braccio intorno alle spalle di Barbara. “La stanza degli ospiti è dall’altra parte della casa. Non sentirai nulla, almeno spero.” Ammiccò il giovane.  
Barbara alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non sopravvalutare te stesso, amore.”  
Cominciarono a litigare scherzosamente, ovviamente entrambi si divertivano a farlo. Niall teneva la mano sulla nuca di Barbara e quest’ultima si avvicinò un po’ di più al ragazzo. Per un momento, un senso di gelosia bruciò ardentemente nel petto di Louis; gelosia per quello che avevano e quello che aveva sperato di avere per sé stesso.  
In quel preciso momento, Louis non riuscì ad immaginare di trovare l’amore con nessun altro tranne che con Harry. Rinunciare a ciò sembrava quasi impossibile, e non aveva idea di come avrebbe dovuto farlo. Tuttavia, avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo per superare i suoi sentimenti.  
Perché Harry aveva trovato l’amore con qualcun altro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry era nervoso quando raggiunse la casa di Niall. I paparazzi affollavano la strada, cercando di ottenere una buona foto di ogni ospite che arrivava. Ecco perché Harry aveva deciso di venire da solo. Non voleva davvero avere più speculazioni su di lui e su Luke, non quando era venuto qui stasera per dare loro qualcosa di cui parlare quando alla fine avrebbe lasciato la festa con Louis.  
Almeno così sperava.  
Aveva chiesto anche a Luke di venire. Aveva terminato le riprese per la serie drammatica il giorno prima, quindi era libero. Harry sapeva che Niall aveva invitato Chris, e quindi aveva voluto metterci il suo zampino e cercare così di farli incontrare. Se Luke voleva riprendersi Chris, aveva bisogno di questa opportunità.  
Nel complesso, Harry si sentiva abbastanza bene. Era nervoso, ma in senso positivo, perché non vedeva l’ora di rivedere finalmente Louis. Avrebbe toccato Louis, lo avrebbe baciato e, se tutto andava secondo i piani e lui non aveva interpretato male i segnali, avrebbe sentito il maggiore dirgli tutto ciò che voleva sentire, e fargli sapere che lui provava lo stesso.  
“Harry!” Niall lo salutò alla porta, tendendogli le braccia. “Sei in ritardo.”  
Harry lo abbracciò brevemente. “Scusa. Ma dovevo vestirmi bene per te.”  
Niall sbuffò. “Il tuo ospite è già arrivato.”  
“Luke è qui?” Chiese Harry, guardando oltre Niall.  
“Si. È arrivato circa un’ora fa.” Niall si schiarì la gola. “Voi due siete, tipo- sai?”  
Harry si concentrò di nuovo su Niall. “No.”  
“Non ancora?” Chiese Niall.  
“Mai e poi mai.” Disse Harry. Si strinse nelle spalle leggermente. “Volevo parlare con lui. Stiamo bene così, siamo amici.”  
Niall si accigliò. “Sei volato fino in Canada per vederlo.”  
“Per chiarire le cose,” lo corresse Harry. “Volevo farlo di persona. Glielo dovevo, dopotutto.”  
Per un momento, Niall rimase in silenzio. “A causa di Louis?”  
Harry sentì le sue guance riscaldarsi, ma annuì. “A causa di Louis.”  
“Amico.” Niall scosse la testa, rilasciando un respiro. “Questo è-”  
“Harry!” Barbara si avvicinò, gettando le braccia attorno al collo di Harry. “Eccoti. Perché ci hai messo così tanto ad arrivare?”  
“Scusa, tesoro.” Harry l’abbracciò di nuovo.  
“Andiamo a prendere un drink.” Barbara gli prese la mano e lo trascinò nel soggiorno.  
“In realtà sto morendo di fame,” disse Harry. “Vorrei mangiare qualcosa prima.”  
Barbara indicò l’altro lato della stanza. “Non dovrebbe essere un problema. C’è un buffet.”  
Harry colse l’occasione per controllare se ci fossero volti familiari – beh, uno in particolare. Vide molte persone che conosceva, alcune delle quali lo avevano già riconosciuto e gli stavano facendo dei cenni con le mani o con la testa per salutarlo.  
“Non è ancora qui,” disse Niall, riapparendo al fianco di Harry.  
“Ma arriverà?”  
Niall annuì. “Ha detto che sarebbe venuto.”  
Ovviamente. Harry non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Louis doveva solo presentarsi, e poi Harry lo avrebbe conquistato. Poteva farlo. Aveva già conquistato Louis prima, ora doveva solo convincerlo del fatto che potevano essere più che amici con benefici.  
Qualcuno si avvicinò a loro, reclamando l’attenzione di Niall. Harry gli strinse brevemente la vita e poi si avvicinò al buffet. Prese un piatto e iniziò ad accumulare cibo, senza tralasciare nulla.  
Proprio quando aveva iniziato a mangiare, Luke si avvicinò a lui, trascinandolo in un angolo. “Tu, piccolo stronzo.”  
Harry ghignò, leccandosi un po’ di salsa tonnata dal pollice. “Non so proprio a cosa ti riferisci.”  
“Mi hai invitato qui perché sapevi che sarebbe venuto anche Chris.” Luke incrociò le braccia.  
“Forse.” Harry scrollò le spalle. “Come sta andando?”  
Luke afferrò un’ala di pollo dal piatto di Harry. “È un po’ imbarazzante.”  
“Devi farlo ingelosire.” Harry tenne il piatto tra di loro, felice di condividere il suo cibo. “Trova qualcuno con cui ballare o… non lo so.”  
“Con cui condividere il cibo in un angolo?” Chiese Luke, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
Harry quasi si strozzò con un pezzo di pane pizza. “Di solito sarei felice di aiutarti, ma non sono disponibile stasera.”  
Luke sghignazzò. “Hai notato che è appena arrivato, vero?”  
“Cosa?” Harry si guardò intorno, trovando Louis dall’altra parte della stanza. Era solo, ed aveva una mano nella tasca dei jeans. Indossava una maglietta nera e aveva i capelli acconciati in un ciuffo. Era così. Così meraviglioso. Da togliere il fiato. Harry voleva mettere le mani sul suo corpo all’istante.  
I loro occhi si incontrarono solo un secondo dopo e, per un momento, tutto si fermò per Harry. Louis però si allontanò rapidamente, scomparendo tra la folla di persone.  
“Vai,” lo incitò Luke. “Trovalo.”  
Harry gli porse il suo piatto, annuendo con fermezza. Attraversò la stanza, cercando il volto di Louis tra la marea di gente. Quando non riuscì a trovarlo nel soggiorno, andò in cucina. Sembrava quasi che Louis fosse stato inghiottito dal pavimento all’improvviso perché non era neanche lì.  
Individuò Lottie, però, in piedi accanto al frigorifero, mentre preparava dei drink con Barbara.  
“Ehi,” disse Harry, avvicinandosi a loro.  
“Oh, Harry!” Lottie si voltò, abbracciandolo. “È bello vederti. Vuoi un drink?”  
“Certo.” Harry annuì, guardando Barbara che prendeva un altro bicchiere.  
Un ragazzo si unì a loro. Aveva i capelli neri ed era un po’ più alto di lui. “Ho trovato i limoni.”  
“Harry, questo è Tommy,” Lottie lo presentò. Harry si ricordò che aveva parlato molto di lui a Natale. “Il mio ragazzo.”  
“Ciao.” Harry gli strinse brevemente la mano, poi si voltò di nuovo verso Lottie. “Sei venuta con Louis?”  
Lei annuì. “Dovrebbe essere in giro.”  
“Ecco qui.” Barbara gli porse un bicchiere.  
“Grazie.” Harry si guardò di nuovo intorno in cucina, passando in rassegna a tutte le persone nella stanza.  
Si stava giusto girando verso la porta, quando Louis entrò. Individuò Harry e si bloccò, fermandosi proprio lì dov’era.  
“Louis,” disse Harry, facendo un passo avanti.  
Senza dire una parola, Louis si voltò e lasciò di nuovo la cucina.  
Per un momento, Harry riuscì solo a fissare il punto in cui poco prima c’era il maggiore. Sbatté le palpebre una volta, due volte, cercando di dare un senso a ciò che era appena accaduto. Con un’espressione accigliata, guardò Lottie.  
“Cosa sta succedendo?”  
Lottie gli diede una pacca sulla schiena. “Bevi, tesoro. Hai una brutta notte davanti a te.”  
Harry inclinò la testa. “Cosa dovrebbe significare?”  
“Lo capirai.” Lottie alzò il bicchiere in un brindisi.  
Harry trattenne il respiro e deglutì il suo drink. Aveva pensato di aver capito tutto. Apparentemente, però, c’era qualcosa che gli era sfuggito, qualcosa di cui non era a conoscenza. Qualcosa che faceva scappare Louis da lui.  
Perché Louis stava scappando da lui?  
_Lo capirai_, echeggiò nella sua testa ancora e ancora. Se solo le persone smettessero di dirglielo.  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis aveva pensato di poterlo fare, davvero. Era convinto di essere abbastanza forte e di essere un attore abbastanza bravo da riuscirci. Si era sbagliato, però, completamente sbagliato.  
Nel momento in cui era entrato in casa di Niall, aveva immediatamente individuato Harry e Luke, i quali stavano condividendo il cibo da un piatto, ridendo e sembrando intimi l’uno con l’altro. Louis non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo. Nemmeno per un secondo.  
La sua gelosia lo stava letteralmente divorando dall’interno.  
“Lou.”  
Si voltò quando sentì la voce di Liam e lo vide avvicinarsi a grandi passi. L’amico fu nel suo spazio un secondo dopo, stringendolo in un abbraccio. Louis chiuse gli occhi e avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita di Liam, sentendosi già un po’ più calmo.  
“Ehi,” disse Liam nell’incavo del collo dell’attore. “Mi sei mancato.”  
“Mi sei mancato anche tu.” Louis si tirò indietro, tenendo le mani sulle braccia di Liam. “Mi dispiace non essere stato troppo presente.”  
“No, sono stato troppo impegnato anch’io.” Liam scosse la testa, gli occhi che si incresparono agli angoli. “Abbiamo fatto entrambi un po’ schifo nel tenerci in contatto di recente.”  
Louis annuì. “Sei qui con Zayn?”  
“Diciamo di sì.” Liam scrollò le spalle. “Sai. Non ufficialmente.”  
Ovviamente. Liam non poteva essere aperto su chi frequentava. “Ma voi due state bene?”  
“Per quanto si può esserlo in una situazione del genere.” Liam sospirò. “È complicato.”  
“Scommetto che lo è.” Louis strinse il braccio di Liam. “Mi dispiace.”  
“È quello che è.” Liam sorrise, indicando la cucina. “Andiamo a prendere un drink?”  
Louis si schiarì la gola. Non sarebbe tornato in quella cucina nemmeno per un milione di sterline. “Io prendo il cibo, tu prendi i drink?”  
“Affare fatto.” Liam andò via e Louis lo guardò per un secondo.  
Fino a quando Liam sarebbe rimasto sotto attuale etichetta, non avrebbe potuto fare coming out. E questa cosa ormai lo stava facendo soffrire molto. Soprattutto da quando le cose con Zayn sembravano essere serie.  
“Posso attirare l’attenzione di tutti per un momento?” La voce di Niall echeggiò nella stanza. Era in piedi su una scatola vicino alle porte del patio, accanto al dj set, e aveva un microfono in una mano. Barbara gli stava accanto e lui le gettò il braccio libero attorno alle spalle, tirandola contro il suo fianco. “Se poteste radunarvi tutti in salotto, per favore.”  
Louis si voltò dal buffet, incrociando le braccia al petto. Inciampò quando la stanza incominciò a riempirsi e qualcuno andò a finire su di lui. Non c’era abbastanza spazio per tutte le persone nella stanza. Qualcuno lo urtò di nuovo e Louis perse l’equilibrio per un momento.  
Seppe chi lo aveva afferrato prima ancora che avesse la possibilità di girarsi. Quelle dita che si piegavano attorno alla sua vita, quel petto che premeva contro la sua schiena, il profumo dello shampoo fruttato e la costosa acqua di colonia erano fin troppo familiari.  
Louis si ritrasse prima che potesse abituarsi troppo alla sensazione. “Grazie,” borbottò.  
Harry ritirò con riluttanza le mani, annuendo brevemente.  
Niall iniziò a parlare, facendo una specie di ringraziamento. Louis cercò di concentrarsi su di esso, ma ogni cellula del suo corpo era attratta da Harry e dal suo calore. La persona accanto a lui si spostò di scatto, facendo spazio a qualcun altro nella folla, e Louis fu costretto ad avvicinarsi ad Harry.  
Il riccio avvolse un braccio attorno alla sua vita e lo tirò contro il suo petto. La sua voce era bassa quando parlò, le labbra vicine all’orecchio di Louis.  
“Ehi,” mormorò. “Che succede? Cosa c’è che non va?”  
_Cosa c’è che non va_? Praticamente tutto. Andava tutto male. Perché Harry glielo aveva chiesto? Per quanto ne sapeva, Louis stava bene. Perché si comportava come se sapesse esattamente cosa stava succedendo nella mente di Louis, come se avesse capito? Perché Harry si comportava come se sapesse qualcosa quando, in realtà, non sapeva nulla?  
Non era questo il problema? Che Harry non sapeva cosa Louis provasse per lui?  
Louis chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la fronte contro il petto di Harry. Il riccio gli baciò immediatamente i capelli, sfregando delicatamente il pollice sull’anca di Louis. Il gesto era rassicurante, calmante, e fece saltare qualche battito al suo cuore.  
Qualunque cosa Niall avesse detto, il pubblico stava applaudendo forte. Fu come un campanello d’allarme per Louis. Fece un passo indietro e si costrinse a respingere Harry. Non poteva farlo. Aveva pensato di poterlo fare, ma davvero non poteva farlo.  
Non quando Harry era così adorabile e meraviglioso con lui. Il minore non poteva semplicemente andare da Luke e ritornare lo stronzo pretenzioso che era quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta? Ciò renderebbe tutto più semplice.  
“Lou,” disse il riccio, e quasi non lo sentì dai rumori forti della folla. Sembrava turbato, quasi disperato. Louis odiava quello sguardo su di lui, voleva levigare quel solco tra le sopracciglia con il pollice e dirgli che era tutto a posto. Tutto per far sì che Harry smettesse di sembrare così preoccupato.  
Louis stava per dirgli tutto stava per confessare tutto lì e subito, quando fu distratto da un gruppo di persone dietro di lui. Vide Liam farsi strada tra la folla con due bicchieri, un piccolo sorriso sul volto. Era a pochi metri da Zayn, che al momento era appoggiato ad un ragazzo, il quale aveva le labbra incollate al suo collo. Gli occhi di Liam si posarono su di loro nel momento in cui il moro baciò il ragazzo, proprio lì davanti a lui.  
Louis non credeva ai suoi occhi, e quando posò di nuovo il suo sguardo su Liam, vide l’espressione ferita nei suoi occhi e sul suo volto. Lo stomaco gli si attorcigliò a quella vista, e l’unico pensiero nella sua mente fu che doveva portare Liam fuori di qui, lontano da quello spettacolo pietoso.  
“Devo - devo andare.” Louis sorpassò Harry senza ulteriori spiegazioni e afferrò il braccio di Liam per tirarlo fuori dalla stanza.  
I bicchieri caddero e si frantumarono in mille pezzi quando Liam li lasciò cadere, il liquido che si espanse a macchia sul pavimento. “Che cazzo? Louis!”  
Louis trascinò Liam fuori dal soggiorno e su per una scala, cercando di ottenere un po’ di privacy. Una volta arrivati al piano di sopra, lasciò andare il braccio di Liam e lo fissò.  
“E questa sarebbe la tua idea di _stare bene_?” Louis quasi sputò le parole.  
Liam alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non è quello che pensi che sia.”  
“Bene, allora dimmi, perché a me sembrava proprio che il tuo ragazzo stesse ficcando la lingua in gola a qualcun altro.” Louis alzò le mani. “Proprio davanti a te!”  
“Va tutto bene, Louis,” gli ricordò l’amico con calma.  
Come faceva ad essere così calmo al riguardo? Non sembrava nemmeno ferito. Cosa diavolo era successo a Liam? Louis non riusciva a capirlo. “Scusami, ma solo io ho appena visto il tuo ragazzo pomiciare con qualcun altro? Perché sembro essere l’unica persona offesa qui?”  
“Non è che mi renda felice vederlo.” Liam incrociò le braccia, sembrando un po’ seccato ora.  
“Dovresti andare a prenderlo a calci in culo per averti fatto questo!”  
Liam rise amaramente. “Non ho fatto coming out, Louis. Sono etero per le persone lì fuori.”  
“Che cosa? E questo gli dà il permesso di trattarti così?” Louis scosse la testa. “Appunto perché non sei ancora dichiarato al pubblico e non puoi rivendicarlo pubblicamente, dovrebbe assicurarsi che tu sappia che è tuo.”  
“Non è così che funziona, Louis.” Liam sospirò, passandosi una mano sulla fronte.  
“L’ha già fatto prima?” Il pensiero fece quasi cadere Louis in ginocchio. “Ti ha già tradito prima?”  
Liam non rispose e Louis sentì che stava per esplodere. Nessuno, _nessuno_ al mondo poteva trattare il suo migliore amico come un fottuto rimpiazzo.  
“Perché cazzo stai ancora con lui?” Louis indicò le scale. “Perché stai con lui? Ne vale davvero la pena?”  
“Non capiresti.” Liam scosse di nuovo la testa, il tono irritato nella sua voce.  
“Cosa c’è da capire?” Chiese Louis. “È per il sesso? Lo fa così bene? Ti succhia il cazzo ogni notte? Ti scopa così forte che non riesci più a pensare?”  
“Che cosa dovrebbe significare?” Liam fece un passo avanti verso Louis. Apparentemente, Louis aveva colpito un nervo scoperto, perché l’amico sembrava furioso. “Non starò qui ad ascoltare queste cazzate. Che cosa ne sai tu, Louis? Parli tanto, ma non hai idea di come sia.” Liam lo indicò. “Non sei andato a letto con un uomo _neanche una volta_. Non ho intenzione di sentire queste cazzate da un fottuto vergine!”  
Liam lo superò, tornando alle scale. Il suo nome morì sulle labbra di Louis quando si voltò per voler trattenere Liam. Non erano più soli.  
Harry era lì, sull’ultimo gradino, con gli occhi spalancati e lo shock scritto su tutto il viso.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zan Zaaaaan. Vi lasciamo un po' sulle spine con questo capitolo! Harry ha scoperto che Louis non è mai stato con nessuno, secondo voi come reagirà a questa notizia? Fateci sapere, ci trovate su twitter all'hashtag #PMIAMDFF  
A venerdì con l'ultimo capitolo! Ebbene si, l'ultimo prima dell'epilogo :(


	11. Capitolo undici -  Con tutto il cuore

**Paint Me In A Million Dreams**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo undici - Con tutto il cuore. **  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****  
  
  
  
  


  
  
Il cuore di Louis mancò un battito, poi un altro, e per un momento pensò di essere morto. Non era vero però, purtroppo, perché si trovava ancora al suo posto, ancora di fronte al riccio. Non era ancora morto.  
Anche se avrebbe desiderato morire, in quel preciso momento.  
Liam faceva vagare gli occhi prima su uno e poi sull’altro, apparentemente non consapevole del casino che aveva appena combinato. Non poteva saperlo, dopotutto. Come avrebbe potuto? Louis non gli aveva raccontato nulla della sua relazione con Harry. Quando ne aveva avuto l’occasione, aveva deciso di mentire a riguardo.  
E dove l’aveva portato tutto ciò?  
Harry sbattè le palpebre, abbassando il viso verso il pavimento, e la sua espressione shockata si trasformò in un espressione di dolore. “Per favore, dimmi che non è vero.”  
Le parole uscirono in modo rude, quasi in un sussurro, e riecheggiarono rumorosamente tra loro.  
“Oh cazzo Louis, non l’hai fatto sul serio.” Ansimò Liam, capendo cos’era appena successo.  
“Tu.” Esclamò indicando l’amico, la rabbia che aumentava dentro di lui. “Hai detto abbastanza per il resto della tua vita. Chiudi la bocca.”  
Harry sospirò profondamente, poi si voltò e scese le scale per andarsene. Louis lo fissò sconvolto, ogni fibra del suo corpo fremeva dalla voglia di seguire l’altro ragazzo.  
“Sei andato a letto con Harry?” Chiese Liam quasi urlando.  
“Sta’ zitto, Liam.” Louis si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Non abbiamo ancora finito noi due, okay? Ma ora devo-”  
Liam fece un gesto con la mano per indicare le scale. “Perché sei ancora qui?”  
Quella era una bella domanda. Louis corse giù per le scale, ed arrivato in fondo si guardò intorno per controllare da che parte fosse andato Harry. Dubitava che il riccio fosse uscito dalla porta principale con i paparazzi che li aspettavano fuori.  
Louis cercò di non sembrare sospettoso e impaurito quando entrò nel soggiorno. Sapeva, tuttavia, che Harry non avrebbe voluto essere in mezzo alla gente, in quel momento. Sicuramente stava cercando un posto dove poter stare da solo e riflettere sulle faccenda. Ciò significava che, o era uscito in giardino, oppure era entrato in una stanza vuota non utilizzata per la festa.  
Louis vide Niall venirgli incontro dall’altro lato del salotto, prendendo un bicchiere dalle mani di qualcuno. Lo svuotò in un sorso, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Louis non aveva bisogno di chiedergli se avesse visto il riccio – quello che aveva visto era tutto ciò che doveva sapere.  
Andò nella direzione da cui era venuto Niall e aprì la porta della prima stanza che si trovò di fronte. Sembrava una camera da letto, e Harry stava camminando avanti e indietro, con uno sguardo sconvolto sul volto. Si bloccò improvvisamente quando lo vide, le sopracciglia corrugate e le labbra strette in una linea sottile.  
“Ascolta, L.A.,” provò a dire, mentre chiudeva la porta dietro di sé.  
“Non chiamarmi così.” Rispose Harry, incrociando le braccia. “È vero quello che ha detto Liam?”  
Louis non voleva avere questa conversazione. C’era una ragione per cui non aveva detto a Harry la verità - e ora che si trovava di fronte al ragazzo, si ricordò improvvisamente il motivo che lo aveva spinto a restare zitto. “Non esattamente.”  
“Cosa significa, _non esattamente_?” Chiese Harry, con la voce che non tradiva alcun tipo di emozione. Era come se l’uomo che aveva fissato fino poco fa sulle scale fosse stato sostituito da una versione più dura e fredda.  
“Non sono vergine.” Disse Louis. Anche alle sue orecchie quello che aveva appena detto appariva come una bugia. Non lo era, però.  
Harry aspettò qualche secondo, aspettandosi probabilmente che lui continuasse a parlare. “Non più, adesso.”  
A Louis veniva da ridere. “Beh, lo sapresti se fosse il contrario.”  
“Questo _non_ è divertente.” Harry si voltò e iniziò a camminare di nuovo per la stanza. “Mi hai mentito.”  
“Non ho mentito,” lo corresse Louis. “Ho solo nascosto alcune cose. E non ero vergine.”  
Harry lo guardò di sfuggita. “Lo stai dicendo adesso per farmi calmare, ma so che non è vero.”  
Chiudendo gli occhi, Louis prese coraggio e si preparò a dire la verità al riccio. “Ho dormito con alcune donne. Due, se vuoi saperlo.”  
“Ma non eri mai andato a letto con un uomo.” Esclamò Harry, fissando il muro. “Non hai mai avuto esperienze con altri uomini.”  
Louis si accigliò, sentendosi messo alle strette. Non aveva idea del perché Harry fosse così interessato all’argomento. Dopotutto, quando avevano iniziato ad andare a letto insieme, non si erano mai interessati alle loro relazioni precedenti. Louis non aveva idea del perché tutto ciò fosse così importante per l’altro ragazzo.  
“Non ero mai andato a letto con un uomo prima di te, hai ragione.” Ci volle tutta la sua forza di volontà per far uscire quelle parole. Per ammetterlo di fronte ad Harry.  
Il respirò di Harry si bloccò e si passò una mano sulla faccia, palesemente frustrato. “Dio. Le cose che ho fatto con te…”  
“Ero lì anche io, Harry,” disse, tentando di avvicinarsi a lui. “Lo volevo quanto te.”  
Harry non sembrava neanche sentirlo. “Le cose che ti ho fatto fare.”  
“Harry.” Louis lo afferrò per un braccio, facendo in modo che il più piccolo lo guardasse. “Non è che mi hai costretto a fare quelle cose.”  
“Avevi detto di no.” Harry era molto pallido, gli occhi spalancati, quasi spaventati. “Avevi detto di no, ed io invece mi sono imposto su di te.”  
“Non avevo detto di no.” Louis aggrottò la fronte, cercando di ricordare a cosa si stesse riferendo il riccio.  
Harry scosse la testa. “Mi hai rifiutato nell’ascensore. Mi avevi detto che non volevi.”  
“Perché ero troppo orgoglioso.” Louis non aveva idea di come far capire al riccio che nulla di quello che era successo tra loro lo aveva fatto sentire male o a disagio. Harry sembrava essere stato catapultato in un universo alternativo in cui avevano fatto sesso in modo non consensuale. Era una cosa ridicola. “Ero troppo orgoglioso per arrendermi, ma questo non significa che non volessi venire a letto con te.”  
Tirando via il braccio dalla sua presa, Harry si passò velocemente le dita tra i capelli corti. “Avresti dovuto aspettare qualcuno che ne valesse la pena. Perché stavi aspettando, giusto? E io ho rovinato tutto.”  
“Volevo che fossi tu il primo.” Louis soppesò attentamente le sue parole. “Non avrei dormito con te più di una volta se non avessi voluto. Mi sono fidato di te.”  
“Ma non abbastanza da essere onesto con me.” Sussurrò il riccio con voce flebile. Sembrava sfinito.  
“Harry-”  
“Hai pianto. Il giorno del tuo compleanno.” Il riccio inalò un respiro tremante, mentre i suoi occhi si posarono sul maggiore. “Ti ho fatto male?”  
“Non mi hai fatto male, mai.” Provò ad avvicinarci di nuovo all’altro ragazzo. Aveva soltanto bisogno che Harry lo ascoltasse, che lo _capisse_. “Volevo tutto quello che abbiamo fatto, okay?”  
“Forse non avrei acconsentito.” Harry deglutì a fatica, facendo un altro passo indietro. “Forse non avrei fatto nulla se lo avessi saputo prima.”  
Quella frase si conficcò nel suo petto e provò un dolore atroce. Harry era stato attento, amorevole e dolce ogni volta che avevano fatto sesso. Gli aveva dato spazio per esplorare sé stesso, lo aveva aspettato pazientemente e lo aveva trattato con gentilezza e affetto. Louis, invece, lo aveva soltanto usato senza vergogna.  
“Mi dispiace,” mormorò infine, sentendosi improvvisamente in imbarazzo. “Non trovavo mai il momento giusto per dirtelo, non sapevo come fare…”  
Harry rimase in silenzio qualche secondo. Nella stanza si percepivano soltanto i loro respiri, oltre ai rumori proveniente dal soggiorno e alla musica che rimbombava contro le pareti.  
“Pensavi che ti avrei preso in giro?”  
Louis chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa. “Mi sono fidato di te.” Non sapeva che altro dire.  
“Anche io mi sono fidato di te.” Harry fece un altro passo indietro. “L’ho fatto davvero, sai? Pensavo-” Si fermò poi, e quando Louis alzò lo sguardo verso il riccio, vide le spalle del ragazzo afflosciarsi. “Pensavo che potessimo essere qualcosa di più che semplici amici.”  
Louis sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene.  
“Pensavo di poterti convincere del fatto che avremmo potuto essere qualcosa di più, qualcosa di serio.” Harry scrollò le spalle, stringendo le labbra. “Ma immagino di aver capito male fin dall’inizio.”  
Per un momento, Louis si limitò a fissare il più piccolo senza fiatare. Harry aveva detto davvero quelle parole o era frutto della sua immaginazione? “E che mi dici di Luke?” Fu la prima cosa che gli venne in mente.  
“Non è con lui che voglio stare,” il riccio scrollò le spalle. “Non più.”  
“Ma tu-” Louis scosse la testa, non riuscendo a seguire il ragionamento del riccio. “Ho visto le vostre foto. In Canada. Sei volato fino là solo per vederlo.”  
Harry aggrottò la fronte. “Quali foto?”  
“Del vostro appuntamento.” Louis ne era rimasto molto ferito quando le aveva viste in televisione. Dirlo ad alta voce gli fece provare le stesse sensazioni che aveva sentito qualche giorno prima.  
“Sono andato fino in Canada per lasciarlo, in realtà.” Disse Harry sogghignando, ma sembrava più triste che divertito dall’intera situazione. “Sono andato da lui per fargli sapere che non volevo più iniziare qualcosa di serio, perché volevo stare con te.”  
Louis voleva scappare via e, allo stesso tempo, buttarsi contro Harry e abbracciarlo. Non riusciva a respirare correttamente perché, fino a quel momento, aveva pensato di aver perso per sempre il riccio. Aveva già accettato quell’eventualità, ma ora Harry era davanti a lui, e gli stava dicendo che lo voleva.  
Ma era anche terribilmente deluso da lui.  
“Forse ho visto qualcosa in più nel nostro rapporto che tu non hai mai visto.” Harry scrollò le spalle, sembrando completamente ignaro dei sentimenti che anche lui provava per il riccio. Lo oltrepassò lentamente prima di sussurrare. “Scusami, adesso devo andare.”  
“Harry.” Disse lui con tono disperato. Era tutto troppo e non aveva la più pallida idea di come gestire la situazione. La conversazione aveva preso una svolta che non si sarebbe mai aspettato.  
“Immagino di non poter fare più nulla, adesso.” Replicò Harry, aprendo la porta della stanza.  
I suoi piedi si spostarono da soli e si fiondò contro la porta, parandosi davanti a lui. “Non puoi andartene così, non puoi.”  
“Preferirei non stare con te adesso, Louis.” Harry non si voltò nemmeno a guardarlo mentre lo spostava per uscire dalla camera. “Non so davvero cosa pensare in questo momento.”  
Erano in due. Louis non aveva idea di cosa pensare - era tutto troppo per lui, non era pronto ad affrontare una cosa del genere. Il suo cuore faceva male, sentiva le dita congelate e intorpidite, le labbra secche. Iniziò a tremare, sentiva le ginocchia traballanti come se non fossero in grado di sostenere il suo peso.  
Come poteva pensare lucidamente quando si sentiva un fallito? Aveva sbagliato tutto.  
Harry scomparve tra la folla e Louis lo fissò intensamente, cercando di trovare un senso a quello che era appena successo tra loro. Lui e Harry erano sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda e, allo stesso tempo, non lo erano affatto. Louis non poteva credere che il riccio avesse lasciato Luke soltanto per iniziare qualcosa di serio con lui, e soprattutto che non gli avesse mai detto nulla prima di quel momento. Se l’avesse fatto, non sarebbero mai arrivati a quel punto.  
Non era solo colpa di Harry, però. Ovviamente era stata anche colpa sua. Aveva avuto tantissime opportunità per raccontare all’altro ragazzo i suoi sentimenti. Se avesse detto la verità fin da subito, non sarebbe finita in quel modo.  
Probabilmente Harry aveva ragione. Non sapeva cosa pensare in quel momento. Se avesse seguito il riccio, a cosa sarebbe servito? Se non sapeva nemmeno cosa pensare a riguardo, non avrebbe nemmeno saputo cosa dirgli. Non avrebbe trovato le parole giuste, e probabilmente avrebbe incasinato maggiormente la situazione.  
Se c’era ancora qualcosa da rovinare.  
Chiuse di nuovo la porta, pensando che aveva bisogno solamente di qualche minuto da solo, in pace. Poi sarebbe tornato là fuori e si sarebbe ubriacato fino a dimenticare tutto quanto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry si svegliò quando qualcuno suonò il campanello. Gemette e rotolò sul materasso, tirandosi il cuscino sopra la testa. Riuscire a dormire era stato difficile, e ora che finalmente era riuscito a trovare un po’ di pace e ad addormentarsi dopo l’alba, qualcuno aveva avuto il coraggio di svegliarlo.  
Per un momento, pensò di ignorare chiunque ci fosse dall’altra parte della porta, poi pensò che forse – forse – poteva essere Louis. Era rimasto sveglio per tutta la notte, sperando che il maggiore si facesse vivo per dirgli che provava le stesse cose che sentiva lui, che era dispiaciuto per ciò che era accaduto tra loro e che voleva iniziare qualcosa di serio.  
La consapevolezza di quanto fosse stato stupido gli aveva lasciato una sensazione amara nello stomaco. Non avrebbe mai dovuto sperare che sarebbero potuti diventare qualcosa di più. Per Louis era stato soltanto un divertimento, una situazione conveniente da sfruttare fino a quando non avesse incontrato qualcuno con cui creare qualcosa di permanente.  
Harry, in fin dei conti, era stato soltanto un’avventura.  
Il campanello gli ricordò che c’era qualcuno che lo stava aspettando alla porta, e quel piccolo barlume di speranza che potesse essere davvero Louis lo fece alzare velocemente dal letto. Si infilò un paio di boxer e una maglietta e si passò una mano tra i capelli spettinati.  
“Sei il più grande idiota sulla faccia della terra.” Disse Niall, irrompendo in casa sua non appena aprì la porta.  
Harry ignorò la fitta di delusione nel suo petto. “Questa non è una novità.”  
“Avrei fatto qualcosa a riguardo, la scorsa notte, ma te ne sei andato all’improvviso.” Niall incrociò le braccia, guardandolo dalla testa ai piedi.  
“Non me la sentivo di restare.” Rispose, chiudendo la porta.  
“Per fortuna, oppure avresti visto Louis bere come un pazzo e ubriacarsi.”  
Harry sbattè le palpebre, incerto su come rispondere.  
“Andiamo, campione.” Niall si girò per dirigersi verso la cucina. “Ti preparerò la colazione.”  
Era un’offerta che Harry non avrebbe mai potuto rifiutare. Niall faceva le migliori colazioni sulla faccia della terra. Lo seguì distrattamente, guardando l’amico aprire il frigo, e decise di rimanere in silenzio affinchè il biondo gli spiegasse il motivo della sua visita.  
“Sai,” continuò Niall, proprio come si era aspettato. “Quando sei venuto da me e mi hai detto che avevi bisogno di un posto dove poter stare da solo, pensavo che avessi bisogno di fare una telefonata, o che ci fosse qualche problema in famiglia. Te lo dirà più tardi, ho pensato, dunque ti ho lasciato un po’ di spazio. E poi, all’improvviso te ne sei andato senza dire una parola.”  
Harry premette le sue labbra insieme. “Mi dispiace.”  
“Non appena l’ho notato, volevo chiamarti, ma non ci voleva un genio per capire il motivo per il quale eri andato via.” Niall accese il fornello e gettò un pezzo di burro in una padella. “Louis ha svuotato tutte le mie bottiglie di vodka in un’ora.” Si guardò alle spalle prima di versare le uova che aveva sbattuto in padella. “Era completamente andato.”  
Harry si guardò le mani in grembo. Quindi la loro conversazione non aveva lasciato Louis completamente indifferente.  
“Ha fatto una scenata a Zayn, in realtà.” Niall si voltò verso di lui. “Quella è l’unica cosa che non riesco a spiegarmi.”  
“Zayn ha tradito Liam, apparentemente.” Rispose, scrollando le spalle. Non era sicuro se potesse o meno dire la verità, ma stava parlando con Niall, il quale era la persona più affidabile che conosceva. “Louis lo ha colto sul fatto.”  
“Questo spiega perché ha sputato addosso a Zayn parole orribili.” Niall prese un coltello, iniziando a tagliare la pancetta. “Ho un’idea del perché abbia deciso di bere così tanto, ma non so spiegarmi perché voi due non riusciate a non combinare cazzate.” Lanciò uno sguardo verso di lui, quando decise di non rispondere. “Voglio dire, entrambi volete la stessa cosa, giusto?”  
Ed era lì che Niall si sbagliava. “Non è così.”  
“Ma ieri sera mi hai detto che volevi stare con lui.” L’amico aggiunse la pancetta e dei pomodori in padella. “Cosa è cambiato?”  
“Niente.” Harry prese un respiro profondo. “Lui non mi vuole allo stesso modo.”  
Niall abbassò il coltello, fissandolo con le sopracciglia corrugate. “Che cosa stai dicendo?”  
“Non farmelo ripetere.” Harry soffocò una risatina amara. “È già abbastanza umiliante dirlo una sola volta.”  
“Mi stai prendendo in giro?” Niall si girò completamente verso di lui. “Era devastato dopo aver visto le tue foto con Luke.”  
Il riccio aggrottò la fronte. Proprio in quel momento, si ricordò delle foto di cui gli aveva parlato anche Louis. “Di quali foto stai parlando?”  
“È venuto da me il giorno prima della festa. Babs stava guardando la televisione, ed in uno stupido programma di gossip sono uscite delle notizie su te e Luke. Hanno raccontato del fatto che sei volato fino in Canada per stare con lui. Hanno mostrato delle vostre foto mentre eravate ad un appuntamento.”  
“Abbiamo semplicemente cenato insieme.” Harry sentì il panico strisciare nel suo petto. “Tutti noi sappiamo che ciò che trasmettono i canali di gossip è spazzatura.”  
Niall tolse la padella dal fuoco. “Harry. Seriamente.” Aspettò qualche secondo, ed Harry alzò lo sguardo dal pavimento per guardare l’amico. “Voi due avete dormito insieme. Il vostro contratto è terminato e non avete fatto nessuna mossa per mantenere intatta la relazione. Lui viene fino a L.A. per provare a sistemare le cose e ciò che vede è te che sei volato fino in Canada per vedere il ragazzo di cui sei stato innamorato per anni proprio la prima settimana di gennaio. Ci sono foto di te e Luke in un ristorante, e sembravate molto intimi.” Niall inclinò la testa. “Cosa avrebbe dovuto pensare?”  
“Sono sorpreso che sia rimasto sconvolto e che gli importi.” Harry guardò l’amico mettergli il cibo in un piatto. “Quando è partito dopo Natale, mi ha augurato buona fortuna con Luke.”  
“Perché pensava di non avere nessuna possibilità.” Niall alzò gli occhi al cielo e si sedette di fronte a lui. “Tu hai sempre fatto credere di non desiderare nient’altro se non iniziare una relazione con Luke.”  
“Lui non mi ha detto niente, però, come potevo saperlo.” Sapeva di sembrare un bambino a parlare in quel modo.  
“Sembri un bambino.” Niall confermò le sue supposizioni. “Non essere stronzo, Harry. Sai che non è colpa sua.”  
Harry annuì, infilzando la forchetta nel suo cibo. “Va bene, ho capito. Ho dato un’impressione sbagliata fin da subito, e lui non si è sentito di dirmi la verità.”  
Niall lo guardò con espressione confusa. “Perché non mi sembri ancora convinto?”  
“Perché non è esattamente questo il problema.” Replicò il riccio.  
“E qual è il problema, allora?”  
Harry meditò se raccontare a Niall la verità oppure fare finta di niente. Dopotutto, era una questione molto delicata, e forse Louis non voleva che si sapesse. Non si sentiva pronto nemmeno per raccontarlo a lui, quindi era probabile che non volesse che qualcun altro scoprisse la verità sul suo passato.  
“Devi promettermi che non lo dirai a nessuno.” Harry posò la forchetta sul tavolo. Non riusciva a mangiare, sentiva lo stomaco in subbuglio.  
Niall alzò un sopracciglio. “Se mi dirai che è un assassino, non sono sicuro di poter mantenere il segreto.” Rispose l’amico sorridendo.  
“Niall…” Insistette il riccio.  
“Si okay. Prometto che resterà tra di noi.” Niall annuì, abbassando anche lui la forchetta. A quanto pare, aveva finalmente capito che era una cosa seria.  
“Okay.” Harry si constrinse a tenere gli occhi in quelli dell’amico. “Ho sentito Louis e Liam parlare, la scorsa notte. In realtà stavano litigando.”  
“A proposito di Zayn, immagino,” concluse Niall.  
Harry annuì. “Si, per Zayn. Louis era arrabbiato per il fatto che Liam avesse permesso al moro di trattarlo in quel modo.”  
“E non ha tutti i torti, in realtà.”  
“Non sapevo ancora cosa fosse successo. Io stavo soltanto inseguendo Louis perché continuava a scappare da me.” Scosse la testa prima di continuare. “Li ho trovati di sopra a discutere, e nel momento in cui ho capito che era una conversazione privata, Liam ha detto qualcosa che-” Deglutì fortemente.  
“Cosa ha detto?” Chiese Niall, con tono preoccupato.  
Prendendosi un momento, Harry cercò di pensare a quello che era successo la sera prima. “Ha detto a Louis che non avrebbe accettato critiche da qualcuno che non aveva mai dormito con un uomo. Da uno ancora vergine.”  
“Louis è vergine?” Ansimo Niall, sconcertato.  
“Beh,” mormorò lui, ricordando le parole del maggiore. “Ora non più.”  
Per un po’, Niall rimase semplicemente a fissarlo. “Quindi cosa stai cercando di dirmi esattamente? Questo cosa c’entra col fatto che non potete stare insieme? Non capisco.”  
“Non me l’aveva detto.” Harry iniziò a gesticolare con le mani, si sentiva di nuovo arrabbiato e frustrato.  
“Tu mi avevi detto che quello che avevate era soltanto un divertimento. Nessuna relazione seria, niente sentimenti in mezzo.” Replicò Niall. “Amici con benefici.”  
“Non avrei mai dormito con lui se avessi saputo la verità.” Harry cercò di ignorare la sensazione di panico che cominciò a instaurarsi nel suo petto.  
“Non è esattamente qualcosa che diresti a qualcuno con cui scopi di tanto in tanto, non credi, Harry?” Sospirò l’amico. “Ascolta Haz, ti capisco. Ti sarebbe piaciuto saperlo prima perché lo ami e avresti voluto che la sua prima volta fosse speciale.”  
Il livello di panico nel suo corpo crebbe a dismisura sentendo quelle parole, il suo cuore iniziò a battere all’impazzata, i suoi polmoni non funzionavano correttamente e sentì la bocca secca e arida. _Amore_, Niall stava parlando di amore come se fosse completamente ovvio, come se tutti quanti lo avessero già capito prima di lui.  
Sembrava che solo una delle due persone in quella stanza avesse capito qualcosa, invece.  
“Cosa c’è?” Chiese l’amico, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
“Hai appena dato per scontato che sono innamorato di Louis.” Deglutì a fatica, spostandosi nervosamente sulla sedia.  
“Ho sbagliato, per caso?” Disse ancora Niall.  
“Non lo so, Niall.” Harry si alzò, incapace di stare fermo. “Cosa diresti se ti accusassi di aver avuto parecchie avventure per due lunghi anni solo perché stavi aspettando che Barbara fosse single per stare con lei? Che l’hai amata per tutto questo tempo?”  
Niall si strinse nelle spalle. “Direi che hai colpito nel segno.”  
Harry si voltò verso l’amico, la bocca spalancata. “Che cosa?”  
“Beh, ovviamente hai ragione, perché Barbara è quella giusta per me.” Niall ritornò a mangiare la sua colazione. “Proprio come Louis è quello giusto per te.”  
“E perché lo pensi?” Chiese, prendendosi un labbro tra le dita e torturandoselo.  
“Se fosse stata soltanto un’avventura, non saresti così sconvolto per essere stato il suo primo ragazzo.”  
Harry si accigliò. “Non l’avrei presa alla leggera con nessuno.”  
“No, non l’avresti fatto.” Niall si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, fissandolo con uno sguardo tranquillo. “Chiediti questo però. Se non fossi sul serio innamorato di lui, ti darebbe così tanto fastidio? Perché è così importante per te? Louis è un uomo adulto, può fare ciò che crede, può prendere le sue decisioni da solo. Ha deciso di venire a letto con te nonostante non avesse mai dormito con un uomo prima. Non hai fatto nulla di male, hai fatto ciò che voleva lui - era consenziente.”  
Mordendosi il labbro, Harry sostenne lo sguardo dell’amico, cercando di capire il suo discorso. Sapeva che Niall lo avrebbe capito più di tutti gli altri e lo avrebbe aiutato a fare chiarezza con sé stesso.  
Niall inclinò la testa. “L’unica ragione per cui sei così infastidito è perché non hai reso quel momento qualcosa di speciale. E di solito si fa una cosa speciale quando il partner non è l’avventura di una notte ma qualcuno a cui tieni davvero.”  
Sospirando, Harry riprese a camminare avanti e indietro per la cucina.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
Louis si svegliò improvvisamente con la testa che minacciava di esplodergli da un momento all’altro. Pulsava ritmicamente e sentiva un dolore sordo sulla fronte. La sua bocca aveva un sapore amaro e la schiena gli faceva male per aver dormito in una posizione strana durante la notte.  
“Guarda chi c’è.”  
Louis voleva aprire gli occhi, ma muovere semplicemente le palpebre gli causava un dolore atroce, quindi decise di rinunciarci. La voce che aveva sentito era familiare, e si chiese dove si trovasse in quel preciso momento. Non riusciva a ricordare nulla dopo che Harry se ne era andato dalla festa. Tutto era sfocato.  
“Vieni,” disse quella voce, e qualcuno gli toccò una spalla. “Devi prendere un antidolorifico.”  
Louis si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi e vide Zayn incombere su di lui. Teneva un bicchiere d’acqua in mano e una pillola bianca nell’altra. Louis dimenticò immediatamente il suo mal di testa e si sedette, fissando il moro.  
“Cosai ci fai qui?”  
Zayn sollevò un sopracciglio, appoggiando il bicchiere e la pillola sul tavolo. “Io vivo qui.”  
Louis si guardò intorno, riconoscendo il soggiorno di Liam. “Non per molto, ancora.”  
“Come se dipendesse da te.” Disse Zayn, sorridendo mentre accendeva la televisione.  
“Dov’è Liam?” Disse il giovane, ignorando la risposta del moro.  
“A preparare la colazione.”  
Proprio in quel momento, l’amico entrò in camera, portando due piatti pieni di cibo. Si sedette accanto a Zayn e gli porse un piatto, poi si voltò verso di lui. “Ma guarda chi si è svegliato,” disse, mentre poggiava le gambe sul grembo di Zayn. “Vuoi dei corn-flakes?”  
Lo stomaco di Louis sobbalzò soltanto a sentire l’odore del cibo. Scosse la testa e venne ricompensato con un dolore martellante alle tempie. Senza dire una parola, prese l’acqua e buttò giù la pillola in un secondo. Liam lo stava fissando leggermente preoccupato; faceva sempre così quando lui non si sentiva bene.  
“Che diavolo sta succedendo qui?” Domandò poi Louis.  
“Beh, ieri sera ti sei comportato come un cazzone e sei completamento andato.” Liam parlò a bocca piena, con gli occhi che guizzavano verso la tv di tanto in tanto. “Ti ho riportato a casa perché mi sentivo in colpa.”  
Louis chiuse gli occhi per un momento, cercando di non pensare al dolore pulsante che sentiva in testa. Sembrava che il suo cranio si stesse per aprire a metà. Non era nelle condizioni migliori per avere una conversazione seria con qualcuno, ma sembrava che non avesse scelta.  
“Ricordi qualcosa?” Chiese Zayn.  
Scrollando le spalle, Louis tenne gli occhi sul piumone che gli copriva le gambe. “Non ho sicuramente dimenticato che hai tradito Liam davanti ai miei occhi.”  
“Si, ce lo hai ricordato più volte la scorsa notte. E il modo in cui hai urlato contro di lui prima che andassimo via, ha fatto pensare a tutti i presenti che tra di voi ci fosse qualcosa.” Sussurrò Liam, abbassando il piatto.  
Quando l’amico non parlò più, Louis alzò lo sguardo e vide che sia Liam che Zayn lo stavano osservando.  
“In parte è colpa mia.” Sospirò Liam, con uno sguardo di scuse sul volte. “Non abbiamo avuto il tempo di parlare di recente, quindi ti sei perso tutto quello che è successo con Zayn. Non potevi sapere cosa sta succedendo tra noi.”  
Louis si accigliò. “Cosa intendi dire?”  
“Non posso fare coming out al momento.” Liam lanciò un’occhiata al moro, prendendogli una mano. “Dobbiamo rimanere nascosti. Nulla di tutto ciò può essere reso pubblico, altrimenti il mio contratto va a puttane.”  
“Questo non gli dà il diritto di baciare chi vuole.” Louis scosse la testa. “Soprattutto non in certe circostanze.”  
“E infatti non è questo quello che è successo.” Mormorò Zayn. “È soltanto il modo più semplicere per mantenere nascosta la nostra relazione. Evan è un amico e non gli dispiace aiutarci. Quel bacio sicuramente sarà stato ripreso da qualcuno e sarà stato pubblicato sui social, la gente lo vedrà e smetterà di fare domande su di noi.”  
“Siamo strati un po’ troppo ovvi di recente,” aggiunse Liam. “Quindi le persone, specialmente i miei fan, hanno iniziato a capire qualcosa.”  
Louis non era sicuro di star seguendo l’intera conversazione. “Quindi hai deciso che la soluzione migliore per stare con Zayn fosse che lui baciasse altre persone in pubblico?”  
“Per noi è più facile così, non voglio avere una finta fidanzata.” Liam si morse un labbro. “Non penso che sarei in grado di gestire la cosa.”  
“Ma-” Louis raccolse i suoi pensieri, cercando di trovare le parole giuste. “Questo non lo rende ancora più difficile, per te? Poter stare insieme solo qui, in privato?”  
“Alla fine stare bene in privato è l’unica cosa che conta.” Zayn si sporse verso Liam, e Louis lo vide strofinare il pollice in modo rassicurante sul dorso della mano dell’altro ragazzo. “Possiamo essere noi stessi senza problemi. Non devo fingere quando sto insieme a Liam. È semplice, e confortante. Quando siamo lì fuori, non importa cosa facciamo o dove andiamo, dobbiamo sempre recitare un determinato ruolo.”  
Liam annuì. “Non ho bisogno di reclamarlo come mio fidanzato, capisci?” Disse Liam sorridendo. “Certo, sarebbe bello che tutti potessero conoscere la verità, ma non è la cosa più importante. Stiamo bene così. Siamo bravi a nasconderci e a fingere. Lo abbiamo deciso insieme e vogliamo entrambi le stesse cose. Stiamo risolvendo le cose insieme. È questo che conta in una vera relazione, giusto?”  
Louis pensò alla conversazione che aveva avuto con Harry tempo prima. Il riccio gli aveva chiesto chi volesse essere per davvero. Non lo sapeva in quel momento, si era accontentato di scegliere uno tra i milioni di sogni con cui la gente lo aveva dipinto.  
Ora capiva quello che stavano dicendo i suoi amici, aveva finalmente capito a cosa si riferissero. Ed era qualcosa che Harry aveva compreso molto prima di lui. C’era un posto, lontano da tutti, dove nessuno poteva guardare o giudicare, protetto tra le mura di una casa, dove Louis poteva essere semplicemente sé stesso. Dove non doveva soddisfare i sogni degli altri e dove non doveva immedesimarsi in nessun ruolo.  
Un posto in cui voleva stare con Harry, e dove poteva essere sé stesso.  
“Mi dispiace.” Mormorò infine, la testa che martellava incessantemente, sicuro che non avesse più molto a che fare con la sbornia che aveva preso la sera prima. “Ho sbagliato a giudicare, e non ho nemmeno voluto ascoltare quando hai provato a spiegarmi.”  
Liam scosse la testa, spostandosi verso di lui e prendendogli la mano. Era una bella sensazione, familiare. “Credo di aver sbagliato anche io. Ero così arrabbiato che ho detto cose che non avrei dovuto dire.”  
“Ti ho spinto io a dire quelle cose, me lo meritavo.”  
“No, Louis.” Liam gli strinse la mano. “Qualunque cosa tu abbia detto, io non dovevo usare la tua mancanza di esperienza contro di te, per farti stare male. Questo non c’entra nulla con il fatto che tu sia preoccupato per me e per le mie decisioni. Dal tuo punto di vista è stato comprensibile il tuo atteggiamento, avrei fatto lo stesso. Io non avrei dovuto tirare fuori quell’argomento, invece.”  
Mordendosi il labbro, Louis lanciò un’occhiata a Zayn. Non gli interessava se il moro ascoltava la loro conversazione. Liam glielo avrebbe detto comunque. “Lui non sapeva di tutto questo…”  
Liam sospirò profondamente, tirandolo un po’ più vicino al suo corpo. “Mi avevi detto che non eri interessato minimamente a lui.”  
“Non potevo parlartene.” Louis deglutì a fatica. “Ricordi quando eravamo al tuo concerto in Australia e ti dissi che non avrei mai potuto andare a letto con lui?”  
Annuendo, Liam sollevò un sopracciglio.  
“Sono andato a letto con lui quella stessa notte.”  
Liam rise divertito, e anche Zayn ridacchiò. Il moro tornò a mangiare la sua colazione, continuando ad ascoltarli di sfuggita, per niente sorpreso da quello che stavano dicendo. Forse Liam gli aveva già raccontato ogni cosa.  
“Mi avevi detto di non aver fatto nulla quando te l’ho chiesto alla partita di calcio.” Liam punzecchiò il suo fianco. “Mi hai mentito.”  
“Pensavo di risultare patetico a dirti la verità.” Louis deglutì. “Mi hai sempre detto che era importate aspettare la persona giusta. Come potevo dirti che ero andato a letto con il primo ragazzo disponibile che mi era capitato davanti?”  
Per un momento, Liam rimase in silenzio. “Ma non è soltanto quello, vero? Lui non è uno qualsiasi.”  
“Pensavo che fosse solo quello. Nient’altro che sesso.” Louis scosse la testa. “Ma non è così.”  
“A giudicare dallo stato in cui era ieri sera, non deve essere stata un’avventura neanche per lui.” Ribadì Liam.  
“Apparentemente no.” Il giovane deglutì ancora, ripensando alle parole del riccio. “Penso di aver fatto un casino.”  
Liam sospirò. “Tecnicamente, sono io che ti ho messo nei casini.”  
Louis scrollò le spalle. “Non pensavo che fosse così importante per lui, perché aveva un accordo con Luke Connolly.” Prese un respiro e si preparò a pronunciare quelle parole ad alta voce. “Harry era innamorato di lui da anni. Non pensavo che fosse interessato a me.”  
“E invece, ha perso ogni interesse per Luke?” Chiese Liam.  
Louis annuì. “Ma ora è arrabbiato con me per avergli mentito. Ha detto che non avrebbe mai dormito con me se avesse saputo la verità.”  
“Era arrabbiato.” Rispose Liam, comprensivo. “E ferito. Il che dimostra che tu conti molto per lui.”  
“Non so come sistemare le cose,” sospirò Louis. “Non ho idea di dove si trovi in questo momento.”  
“Dovresti semplicemente parlargli.” Liam gli diede un colpetto sul braccio. “Sono sicuro che anche lui voglia sistemare le cose con te.”  
Louis non ne era così sicuro. Sapeva, però, che l’unico modo per scoprirlo era quello di parlare con il riccio. Ed era meglio farlo subito piuttosto che aspettare.  
“Sai-”  
Liam venne interrotto dal cellulare di Louis che prese a squillare sul comodino. Lo afferrò e lo passò al castano.  
“Stan?” Rispose lui, accigliandosi leggermente.  
“Dove diavolo sei?” Urlò Stan dall’altro capo del telefono. “Il casting inizia fra venti minuti e non sei ancora qua!”  
“Oh cazzo.” Louis se ne era dimenticato. Con tutto quello che stava succedendo, gli era completamente passato di mente. Buttò il piumone per terra e quasi cadde dal letto. “Sto arrivando.”  
“Sarà meglio per te.” Disse Stan, riattaccando bruscamente.  
“Ho dimenticato di avere un casting, oggi.” Esclamò guardando i due ragazzi. “Me ne sono completamente dimenticato, cazzo.”  
“Vai a farti una doccia.” Disse Zayn, facendo cenno di sbrigarsi.  
“Io ti chiamo un taxi.” Disse Liam, prendendo il telefono.  
Louis era fottuto, completamente fottuto. Non c’era una cosa che andasse nel verso giusto nella sua vita.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stanco morto, tornò da Liam che era ormai mezzanotte passata. Louis aveva passato il pomeriggio al casting, poi Stan aveva deciso di fare una riunione per organizzare i prossimi mesi. Si era arrabbiato con lui dicendogli che, ultimamente, non era concentrato sul suo lavoro e che il casting non era andato nel migliore dei modi. Dopo ciò, Stan lo aveva portato a cena fuori con un autore che stava per scrivere un libro su di lui.  
Come se ci fosse molto da dire su di lui. Stan, tuttavia, era convinto che fosse il momento giusto per pubblicare il primo libro riguardo la sua carriera. Parlava come se ce ne sarebbero stati altri, dopo questo.  
A Louis non interessava molto. Sapeva che il libro avrebbe parlato della sua vita e che avrebbe dovuto mostrare un po’ più di interesse. Ma in quel momento, la sua mente era completamente occupata da Harry. Dov’era adesso? Cosa stava facendo? Pensava a lui? Era ancora arrabbiato?  
Se stavano cercando qualcuno per interpretare un ruolo malinconico e triste, Louis probabilmente sarebbe stato perfetto.  
Quando tornò a casa Liam e Zayn non c’erano. In cucina trovò un biglietto giallo con la calligrafia dell’amico.  
_Stasera resto da Zayn perché abita vicino all studio. Puoi rimanere quanto vuoi in casa mia, come sempre. Chiamami appena riesci, ok? Ti manderò un messaggio domattina xx_  
Louis sospirò, sedendosi su uno degli sgabelli al tavolo della cucina. Nascose il viso tra le mani, cercando di spegnere il cervello per qualche secondo. Come aveva previsto, non funzionò. Si sentiva ancora distrutto e il suo cuore continuava a martellare incessantemente nel petto. Voleva soltanto strisciare a letto e dimenticare tutto. Dormire per l’eternità.  
Guardandosi intorno in cucina, Louis si sentì più solo che mai.  
Non sapeva cosa ci fosse dentro tutti quei cassetti, o quale anta avrebbe dovuto aprire per trovare una tazza. Non c’era nemmeno una tazza in quella casa che appartenesse a lui, o una che magari preferiva rispetto alle altre, come ad esempio quella che teneva a casa di sua madre e che vietava alle sue sorelle di utilizzare. A sua madre era permesso usarla, qualche volta, ma era l’unica che poteva farlo.  
Sapeva come muoversi all’interno della casa di Liam, ma cercava sempre di non fare disastri. Quando si sedeva sul divano in soggiorno poi si assicurava sempre che i cuscini fossero sistemati a dovere, proprio nel modo in cui piaceva all’amico.  
Questa era la casa di Liam e, piano piano, stava diventando anche la casa di Zayn. Erano una coppia ormai, quindi era normale che avessero deciso di abitare insieme. Appartenevano a questo posto, ed appartenevano l’uno all’altro. C’erano cose sparse per la casa che Louis non aveva mai visto prima. Un libro di fumetti in salotto, oggetti per disegnare in cucina, un paio di occhiali nell’atrio. Erano cose che Zayn aveva lasciato in giro per la casa, come se volesse far capire a tutti che lì ci abitava pure lui, adesso. Louis, invece, non aveva mai lasciato niente in giro, tutte le sue cose erano sempre rimaste nella stanza degli ospiti.  
Louis era un ospite in quella casa. Proprio come lo era quando si sistemava nell’appartamento di Lottie.  
Era stato un ospite anche nella casa di Harry, non poteva negarlo. Eppure, quando aveva condiviso un letto con Harry, quando il minore gli aveva preparato la colazione, quando si erano accoccolati sul divano insieme, quando si erano seduti a bordo piscina a raccontarsi tutto e niente, non si era mai sentito come un ospite. Quando la sua famiglia aveva passato il Natale da Harry, si erano sentiti come se appartenessero a quel luogo da sempre.  
Harry lo aveva fatto sentire a casa.  
Guardandosi intorno nella cucina scarsamente illuminata, Louis si domandò cosa stesse facendo in quel posto. Era sempre tornato a casa di Liam pensando che per lui non ci fossero altre opzioni, ma si era sbagliato.  
Questo posto non era casa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sono in hotel adesso, si.” Harry aprì la porta della sua stanza, tenendo il cellulare tra l’orecchio e la spalla. “Va bene, si. Non mi sarei mai aspettato un hotel del genere in mezzo al nulla in cui mi hanno mandato.”  
Anne rise. “Hai compagnia? O sei da solo tutto il tempo?”  
Harry chiuse la porta dietro di sé. “Andremo fuori a cena domani sera. Adesso siamo ancora tutti stanchi per il jet lag.”  
“Compensibile.” Anne rimase in silenzio per un momento. “Hai parlato con Luke?”  
“Uhm.” Harry pensò di inventarsi una bugia. Chiuse gli occhi e capì che non poteva mentire persino a sua madre. “Si, ci ho parlato.”  
“Bene.” Anne sospirò felicemente. “Hai parlato con Louis?”  
Harry quasi fece cadere il telefono per terra. “Che cosa?”  
“Oh, andiamo Harry.” Poteva immaginarla roteare gli occhi al cielo. “Sono passate tre settimane da Natale. Ormai dovreste averlo capito.”  
“Capito cosa?”  
“Era talmente ovvio che c’era qualcosa in corso, tra di voi.” Disse la madre. “E se vuoi saperlo, Louis è un partito migliore rispetto a Luke.”  
Harry cercò di concentrarsi e provare a respirare correttamente. “La pensi davvero così?”  
“Assolutamente si.” Sua madre rimase in silenzio per un momento. “Allora, perché non mi hai ancora detto che vi siete fidanzati?”  
“Perché non lo siamo.” Harry si sedette sul letto. “È una storia complicata.”  
“Lo è sempre,” disse Anne. “Non è mai facile, tesoro. Ma ne vale la pena?”  
“Dovresti averlo capito, ormai. Lo hai conosciuto.” Disse lui con tono sarcastico.  
“Si, ne vale la pena, non è vero?” Mormorò Anne.  
“Sono bloccato qui.” Harry cadde con la schiena sul materasso, fissando il soffitto. “Dovrò fare le riprese per un mese intero e la mia posizione deve restare segreta.”  
“Allora hai un mese per pensare a come conquistarlo.”  
Conquistarlo, ripetè Harry tra sé e sé. Doveva riconquistare Louis. Dopotutto, era stato lui a scappare durante la loro ultima conversazione. Era troppo spaventato quel giorno per riuscire ad affrontare il maggiore.  
Eppure, Louis non aveva mai provato a contattarlo, in nessun modo. E se avesse cambiato idea? Se Harry fosse stato troppo cattivo quella notte? E se Louis fosse già andato avanti?  
“Oppure, sai,” continuò Anne. “Potresti semplicemente chiamarlo.”  
Harry sbattè le palpebre, pensieroso. “Potrei farlo.”  
“Dovresti farlo, tesoro. Fai il primo passo.”  
Quando chiusero la conversazione qualche minuto dopo, Harry sentì le palpebre pesanti, come se volessero chiudersi da un momento all’altro. Si girò su un fianco, raggomitolandosi su sé stesso e pensando se fare o meno un sonnellino. La sua mente, tuttavia, non era della stessa idea perché stava rimuginando su quando e come chiamare Louis.  
Era irrazionale, completamente irrazionale, ma pensava che sentire la voce del maggiore anche solo per un secondo lo avrebbe fatto dormire meglio. Non sapeva nemmeno cosa dirgli, o come avrebbe dovuto spiegare all’altro ragazzo tutto ciò che gli passava per la mente. Ascoltare la voce di Louis era l’unica cosa che voleva in quel momento, l’unica cosa che lo avrebbe fatto sentire bene.  
Prima che Harry se ne rendesse conto, aveva già composto il numero di Louis. Chiuse gli occhi, ascoltando il telefono squillare a vuoto. Poi ci fu un clic e sentì la voce del maggiore. “Ciao! Non sono disponibile al momento, oppure non voglio parlare con te. Probabilmente sai già quale delle due è quella giusta per te. Lasciami un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico.”  
Harry riattaccò velocemente, rilasciando una risata amara. Dio, cos’era quel messaggio? Louis sapeva che lo avrebbe chiamato alla fine? Aveva registrato quel messaggio per fargli capire che non voleva sentirlo mai più e che era entrato nella sua lista nera?  
Si alzò dal letto e si tolse i vestiti. Indossò un paio di boxer e una maglietta consumata e si preparò per andare a dormire. Avrebbero cominciato a filmare tardi il giorno successivo, quindi aveva la possibilità di dormire qualche ora in più e recuperare il sonno. Ne aveva davvero bisogno.  
Mettendosi a letto, Harry controllò di nuovo il cellulare. Non c’erano né messaggi né chiamate. Guardò velocemente i suoi social poi chiuse tutte le applicazioni, pronto per dormire. Sul display apparve il meteo e l’orario locale, proprio accanto a quelle di Los Angeles.  
Improvvisamente si ricordò che a L.A. era mattino presto. Forse Louis stava ancora dormendo, ecco perché non aveva risposto.  
Harry lasciò acceso il cellulare prima di appoggiarlo sul comodino. Per un po’ restò sveglio, sperando che il telefono iniziasse a suonare, sperando che Louis lo richiamasse. Tuttavia, rimase silenzioso e, mentre aspettava la chiamata, Harry si addormentò.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ad Harry sembrò di aver dormito soltanto per pochi minuti quando venne svegliato da qualcuno che stava bussando contro la porta. Gemendo, si girò sul letto per prendere il cellulare e controllare l’ora. Aveva dormito per sette ore, più o meno, e nel frattempo, nessuno lo aveva richiamato.  
La persona continuò a bussare imperterrita e Harry si constrinse ad alzarsi dal letto per aprire la porta, chiedendosi chi fosse a quell’ora del mattino. Avevano deciso di incontrarsi alle nove per fare colazione tutti insieme, prima di iniziare le riprese verso le dieci. Perché lo stavano buttando giù dal letto mezz’ora prima dell’orario prestabilito?  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli, aprì la porta e si bloccò quando si ritrovò davanti Louis.  
Per un momento si fissarono l’un l’altro. Il maggiore sembrava senza fiato. Le sue guance erano arrossate e i suoi capelli scompigliati. Indossava un cappotto pesante, pantaloni della tuta e un maglione morbido di lana.  
Lentamente, Harry abbassò il braccio, non sicuro se stesse sognando o se fosse la realtà.  
“Hai chiamato.” Disse Louis dopo quella che gli era sembrata un’eternità.  
Harry annuì stupidamente. “Pensavo che mi avresti richiamato.”  
Louis si toccò nervosamente l’orlo del cappotto, abbassando lo sguardo. “Ero già sull’aereo.”  
“Diretto dove?” Chiese il riccio.  
“Qui.” Disse Louis, alzando lo sguardo e incontrando i suoi occhi. “Da te.”  
Harry oltrepassò la porta e in due passi si ritrovò nello spazio di Louis. Si schiantò contro l’altro ragazzo, avvolse le braccia intorno al suo collo e premette le labbra contro i suoi capelli. Louis avvolse le braccia attorno alla sua vita, le dita che si arricciarono nel tessuto della sua maglietta. Louis era freddo e aveva la pelle gelata, ma a lui non dispiaceva condividere il suo calore.  
Il maggiore strofinò la faccia contro il suo collo, respirando affannosamente. Si sentiva al sicuro, come se fosse tornato a casa dopo essere stato via per mesi e mesi.  
“Dai, entra.” Mormorò, spostandosi all’interno della stanza e dando un calcio alla porta per chiuderla dietro di sé.  
“Mi dispiace averti svegliato così presto.” Disse Louis, tirandosi indietro dal suo corpo.  
Il riccio scosse la testa. “Non mi dispiace affatto.”  
“So che non dovrei essere qui.” Louis si staccò completamente dal suo corpo e infilò le mani nelle tasche del cappotto.  
“Come hai fatto a trovarmi?” Harry incrociò le braccia per impedirsi di allungare le mani verso l’altro ragazzo. “La nostra posizione è top secret.”  
Louis scrollò le spalle, poi alzò lo sguardo per fissarlo intensamente negli occhi. “Non riuscivo a trovarti a Los Angeles e neanche a Londra, così ho chiesto a Niall. Mi ha detto che Barbara era in Norvegia e gli ho chiesto di pregarla di dirmi dove fossi e di darmi il numero della tua stanza d’hotel.”  
Harry lo fissò per un momento. Louis era venuto fino in Norvegia soltanto per vederlo. Oppure voleva semplicemente chiudere con lui? Aggrottando le sopracciglia, Harry distolse lo sguardo dal maggiore e lo fece vagare per la camera.  
“E perché sei qui?” Chiese piano.  
Lo sguardo di Louis si posò su di lui e gli sembrò spaventato. La sua voce era appena un sussurro quando gli rispose. “Non è ovvio?”  
La braccia di Harry caddero lungo i fianchi e tenne gli occhi fissi sul maggiore. Si leccò le labbra, guardando Louis avvicinarsi. “Spero sia quello che penso.”  
Lentamente, Louis invase di il suo spazio. Il suo corpo era molto più caldo rispetto a qualche minuto prima. Aveva le dita ancora un po’ fredde ma si scaldarono rapidamente non appena incorniciò la sua faccia. Le ciglia del maggiore disegnavano lunghe ombre lungo il viso, gli occhi erano di un grigio tempestoso invece del solito blu elettrico. Harry li aveva già visti in quel modo, li aveva visti svariate volte cambiare colore.  
Mettendo le mani sui fianchi di Louis, sospirò profondamente prima che le loro bocche si incontrassero. Piano, dolcemente, e con un pizzico di vigore, il maggiore lo baciò, le sue labbra si aprirono per lui che poté finalmente far scivolare la lingua all’interno della bocca dell’altro. Gli sembrava di cadere, cadere all’infinito, sapendo che non ci sarebbe stata una fine.  
“Mi dispiace.” Mormorò Louis contro le sue labbra.  
Harry annuì, non del tutto sicuro di cosa volesse dire l’altro ragazzo. Inseguì le labbra di Louis, baciandolo di nuovo. Non voleva che si staccassero. Louis si arrese facilmente, inclinò la testa e gli morse scherzosamente il labbro inferiore. Harry gemette silenziosamente, già pregustando quello che sarebbe successo.  
Louis scosse la testa, stringendo le labbra mentre si tirava indietro. Premette i palmi contro il suo petto, ma comunque rimase stretto tra le sue braccia. “Come posso non volerti?”  
Harry perse letteramente la testa sentendo quelle parole. Sbatté le palpebre velocemente, cercando di darsi una calmata. Le sue dita stringevano i fianchi dell’altro ragazzo, attirandolo verso di sé per far scontrare i loro inguini. Le loro labbra erano ancora molto vicine, e quelle di Louis erano rosse e gonfie a causa dei baci che si erano scambiati.  
Come se si fosse bruciato, improvvisamente Harry lasciò andare il maggiore, facendo alcuni passi indietro.  
Era stato così sopraffatto dall’avere Louis di nuovo tra le sue braccia che aveva completamente dimenticato ciò che era successo tra loro, quindi decise di fare un passo indietro per non affrettare le cose. Non poteva toccare Louis in quel modo, non poteva avvicinarsi in modo così frenetico.  
“Non farlo, L.A.” Louis strinse le braccia intorno al petto, come se avesse freddo.  
“Fare cosa?” Chiese il riccio.  
“Trattarmi come un verginello senza esperienza.” Louis teneva la testa alta e gli occhi fissi su di lui. “Non posso sopportarlo.”  
“Non posso ignorare la cosa, Louis.” Harry sospirò profondamente.  
Louis annuì. “Ma è così importante per te?”  
“Mi sarebbe piaciuto saperlo prima di-” Harry serrò la mascella. Erano soltanto loro due, quindi non aveva alcun motivo per trattenersi. “Prima che ti leccassi _lì_, o che ti scopassi la bocca. Dio Louis, non si fanno cose del genere con persone completamente inesperte.”  
“Perché?” Boccheggiò il maggiore, sconcertato. “Perché non sono in grado di apprezzarle nel modo giusto? Credimi, ho _apprezzato_ anche troppo, e penso di avertelo fatto capire.”  
“Che cazzate stai dicendo?” Harry rise amaramente. “Di solito si va con calma con le persone che non hanno mai fatto sesso prima. Cristo santo, Louis. Scommetto che non avevi mai fatto nemmeno un pompino, vero?”  
Louis arrossì vistosamente, ma serrò la mascella e lo guardò intensamente. “So che ne hai ricevuti di migliori.”  
“Non è questo il problema.” Non poteva credere che Louis pensasse che il problema fosse quello. Che lui era rimasto insoddisfatto dai loro rapporti sessuali. “Il punto fondamentale, in una relazione, è fidarsi del proprio partner e decidere insieme cosa fare. Ti è mai potuto passare per la testa che avrei potuto guidarti e aiutarti in tutto questo? Sarei stato molto più attento e dolce. Ti ho fottuto la bocca e avrei potuto farti male.”  
Riusciva a vedere la faccia di Louis iniziare a sgretolarsi pian piano. “Era un rischio che valeva la pena di correre.”  
“Non è così!” Harry alzò le mani in aria, non riuscendo a capire le motivazioni del maggiore. Come poteva pensare determinate cose? “Se pensi così, allora abbiamo idee completamente diverse su come dovrebbe essere il sesso.”  
Louis si passò una mano sul viso, sospirando. “Non sono venuto per litigare.”  
“Lo so.” Il riccio strinse le labbra, guardando Louis, sembrava così piccolo con quelle spalle curve e la testa bassa. “Lo so.”  
“Non potevo dirtelo quando abbiamo dormito insieme la prima volta, non credi?” Louis alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, gli occhi velati di lacrime. Sembrava ferito. “Non eravamo nemmeno amici in quel momento. Volevo te, Harry, e sapevo che non sarei riuscito ad averti se ti avessi raccontato che non avevo alcuna esperienza.”  
Harry sentì lo stomaco sobbalzare a quelle parole. “Ho capito. Penso soltanto che avrebbe potuto essere diversa la tua prima volta. Avresti dovuto fidarti di me.”  
“In tutto ciò,” ripeté Louis. “Questo piccolo dettaglio non mi consentirà di avere un’altra possibilità?”  
Louis non aveva mai perso la sua possibilità. Harry doveva fargli capire anche quello. Una cosa alla volta. “Voglio soltanto assicurarmi che siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda.” Tenne gli occhi fissi sul maggiore. “Che tu capisca perché per me è un problema.”  
“Volevi renderlo speciale.” Replicò Louis, con voce speranzosa e beffarda.  
“Si,” rispose, scrollando le spalle. “Mi sarebbe piaciuto renderlo speciale.”  
“Posso solo dirti che-” Louis si bloccò, cercando ovviamente le parole giuste con cui esprimersi. “Mi sono sentito al sicuro con te. Non ero spaventato o a disagio, mi hai dato i miei tempi. Hai lasciato che esplorassi ciò che volevo. Sei stato attento ogni volta, anche se non te ne rendevi conto.”  
Come poteva Harry lasciarlo andare? Come poteva rimanere lucido quando Louis diceva cose del genere? Si avvicinò di un passo, prendendo le mani del maggiore tra le sue. “Lo stai dicendo solo perché pensi che sia quello che voglio sentirmi dire?”  
“No.” Louis tenne gli occhi fissi nei suoi, non batteva nemmeno le palpebre. “Lo sto dicendo perché è la verità.”  
“Sai, ci sono un sacco di cose che non abbiamo fatto.” Harry si mise a giocare con le dita dell’altro, aggrovigliandole e districandole lentamente.  
Louis sospirò, sentendosi più leggero dopo quelle parole, poi scosse la testa e sorrise. “Non mi dispiacerebbe provarle insieme.”  
“Sembra una buona idea.” Harry ricambiò il sorriso, improvvisamente felice e sereno. Sembravano essere arrivati alla fine di una strada, un incrocio dove finalmente le loro strade si sarebbero incrociate. Qualunque cosa li avesse portati qui, in questa stanza d’albergo in Norvegia, Harry era grato che fosse successo.  
“Sono venuto qui per qualcos’altro, però.” Disse Louis, stringendogli la mano prima di ritirarla dalla sua stretta. “Non ti ho mai dato un regalo di Natale adeguato.”  
Harry aggrottò un sopracciglio. “Sei venuto fin qua per darmi un regalo?”  
Annuendo, Louis infilò le mani nelle tasche del cappotto. “Non potevo aspettare. Volevo dartelo subito.”  
“Non dovevi farmi niente, Lou.” Harry inclinò la testa, non sicuro se dovesse sentirsi divertito o spaventato. Aveva pensato che la loro conversazione avrebbe portato in una direzione diversa. “Hai fatto tutta questa strada solo per un motivo? Per portarmi un regalo?”  
“Tu mi hai fatto il regalo di Natale più bello, puro e meraviglioso che avessi mai ricevuto.” Louis tirò fuori le mani dalla tasche in due pugni. “Mi ci è voluto un po’ per trovare quello giusto, l’ho capito soltanto la scorsa settimana. Ci ho messo un po’ di giorni per averlo, ma non appena è stato nelle mie mani, sono subito corso a cercarti.”  
Harry fissò i pugni chiusi del maggiore. “Che cos’è?”  
“Devi scegliere.” Louis sorrise, sembrando eccitato come un bambino. “Destra o sinistra?”  
Incerto su quale scegliere, Harry fissò intensamente le mani tese di Louis.  
“Se sei fortunato otterrai quello con il tuo nome sopra.” Rispose il maggiore pazientemente, tenendo i pugni stretti in aria, in attesa.  
Harry tenne gli occhi fissi sull’altro ragazzo mentre gli toccava la mano sinistra e la rigirava lentamente. Louis sorrise, luminoso come il sole, ed aprì le dita per mostrare la chiave che teneva sul palmo.  
“Una chiave?” Chiese il riccio.  
“Ho comprato una casa.” Spiegò Louis.  
Harry prese la chiave tra le mani, guardando il portachiavi che pendeva da esso. Era uno di quei souvenir economici che vendevano solitamente a Hollywood, era di colore rosa e formava due lettere: L.A.  
“Voglio che tu abbia una chiave di casa mia.” Louis aprì l’altro pugno e rivelò una seconda chiave, legata ad un portachiavi differente. “È abbastanza grande per ospitare tutta la mia famiglia, quando vorranno venire a trovarmi. Anche il mio letto è enorme, e mi piacerebbe che tu lo condividessi con me.”  
Harry sentì il petto stringersi e il cuore mancare un battito. Si sentiva sopraffatto dall’intera situazione, le dita si arricciarono intorno alla chiave. “Hai detto che non avresti mai comprato una casa a L.A.”  
Louis scrollò le spalle. “Non ne ho mai avuto bisogno. Non mi sentivo a casa in quella città. Ma sai,” si avvicinò a lui, incapace di nascondere il suo nervosismo. Harry poteva leggerlo nei suoi occhi, poteva sentirlo nel tremito della sua voce. “Sono arrivato ad amare L.A.”  
Harry non sapeva se ridere o cadere in ginocchio e chiedere a Louis di ripeterglielo un milione di volte. Era proprio da Louis una cosa del genere. Soltanto lui poteva uscirsene con una frase del genere. Harry cercò di rimanere impassibile però, senza mostrare quanto fosse commosso da quelle parole.  
Guardò di nuovo la chiave che aveva in mano. “Com’è fatto l’altro portachiavi?”  
Potè vederlo negli occhi di Louis. Il maggiore aveva capito che Harry stava giocando e voleva prenderlo in giro. Louis ghignò e lasciò ciondolare le chiavi dalle dita. Harry aggrottò la fronte, inclinando la testa per vedere il portachiavi.  
_No Parking._  
“Ancora con questa frase.” Harry alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. “Continui a ripeterla, a cosa ti riferisci?” Chiese Harry, dubbioso.  
Louis racchiuse la chiave all’interno della sua mano. “Ricordi il nostro primo appuntamento?”  
“Al Cafè Habana,” disse il riccio. “Certo.”  
“Hai parcheggiato accanto ad un cartello di divieto di parcheggio. Quando te l’ho fatto notare, hai detto che, ovviamente, quel cartello non valeva per te e che potevi fare ciò che ti pareva.” Louis scrollò le spalle, un luccichio malizioso negli occhi. “In quel momento, ho pensato che fossi il più grande stronzo sulla faccia della terra.”  
“Parcheggio sempre lì,” il minore strinse le labbra. “Ho il permesso di Cindy.”  
“Lo so,” Louis si lasciò scivolare la chiave in tasca. “Sai guadagnare i tuoi privilegi.”  
“Come questo?” Chiese lui, mostrando la sua, di chiave.  
“Totalmente guadagnata,” rispose Louis. Allungò di nuovo una mano per stringere quella del riccio. “Ogni singola parte di essa.”  
Harry sorrise divertito ed emozionato. “Io-”  
Un colpo alla porta li fece sobbalzare entrambi.  
“Harry?” Sentì la voce di Paul chiamarlo. “Stai bene? Sei in ritardo per la colazione.”  
“Cazzo,” imprecò sottovoce. “Ho perso la cognizione del tempo.”  
“Devo nascondermi?” Domandò, Louis con tono preoccupato.  
“Rimani solo nascosto.” Harry si diresse verso la porta. “Paul, scusami.”  
“Sono già tutti al piano di sotto,” Paul aggrottò la fronte. “Non è da te essere in ritardo.”  
“Scusami, davvero.” Si toccò i capelli nervosamente. “Sarò giù tra dieci minuti.”  
“Okay.” Paul sembrava sospettoso, ma non disse altro e se ne andò.  
Harry chiuse la porta e si appoggiò contro di essa. “Non sono sicuro che tu possa stare qua. Ho firmato un contratto che diceva che non potevo dire a nessuno la location del film. Neanche la mia famiglia sa dove sono.”  
Le spalle di Louis si afflosciarono. “Dovrei andarmene allora.”  
“Sei pazzo?” Si avvicinò al maggiore, incorniciando il suo viso con le dita. “Non ti lascerò andare via. Dovrai nasconderti qui finchè non avrò parlato con Nick.”  
“Potrei dormire un po’.” Louis lanciò uno sguardo verso il letto. “È stato un lungo viaggio.”  
“Ma ne è valsa la pena.” Harry lasciò un bacio casto sulle labbra del maggiore. “Sono così felice che tu sia qui.”  
“Davvero?” Chiese Louis, con un pizzico di incertezza nella voce.  
“Mi sei mancato da morire.” Replicò lui quando Louis sospirò contro la sua bocca. “Mi mancava tutto questo.”  
Louis strinse le labbra, sembrando contento e soddisfatto. Fece poi un passo indietro. “Vestiti, L.A., ti stanno aspettando.”  
“Ci metto cinque minuti per vestirmi.” Harry si sporse di nuovo verso Louis, baciandolo ancora una volta.  
Non era sicuro se fosse lui oppure Louis a sciogliersi come cera al sole a quel contatto. I loro corpi si adattavano perfettamente l’uno all’altro, come se fossero nati per combaciare. La sua mano si adattava perfettamente attorno all’anca di Louis, i loro petti si toccavano alla perfezione, e quando lui allargò leggermente le gambe, Louis fece scivolare una delle sue tra di esse, come se fosse il pezzo mancante di quel puzzle.  
Harry era sicuro che l’altro ragazzo fosse la sua metà.  
Louis sospirò profondamente nel bacio, avvolgendo le braccia attorno al suo collo mentre si metteva in punta di piedi. Si strinse a lui, lo baciò più avidamente, come se da quel bacio dipendesse la sua intera vita.  
Dopotutto, le riprese potevano aspettare ancora qualche minuto.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis aprì gli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre contro luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra. Si sentì disorientato per un momento, non ricordandosi dove si trovasse. Sentì l’odore di Harry sulle lenzuola e improvvisamente tornò al presente, il suo corpo si rilassò immediatamente al ricordo di Harry che lo baciava. Poi si ricordò che un rumore lo aveva svegliato e si girò sul letto per controllare chi fosse.  
“Vedo che ti sei messo comodo.” Disse il riccio. Era fermo ai piedi del letto ed aveva le braccia incrociate al petto, con un’espressione affettuosa sul viso.  
Louis si stiracchiò prima di posare le braccia sul cuscino e rimettersi comodo. “Mi sono un po’ annoiato.”  
Harry sogghignò, gli occhi che vagavano incessantemente sul suo corpo. Aveva indossato una maglietta del riccio e dei suoi boxer, prima di mettersi comodo al centro del grande letto di Harry. La tv era accesa e aveva saccheggiato il frigo del più piccolo per cercare qualcosa da mangiare. Un pacchetto di patatine sale e aceto era tutto quello che aveva trovato.  
“Scusa,” rispose Louis dopo qualche istante. “Non mi sono portato niente dietro, quindi ho dovuto usare la tua roba.”  
“Ho mandato Paul a comprarti un po’ di cose, quelle più urgenti almeno.” Harry dondolò sulle gambe, sollevano una busta di plastica che teneva tra le mani. “Nick ha parlato con il team. Hanno stipulato un contratto anche per te che ti proribisce di dire dove ti trovi.”  
“Ho firmato contratti peggiori nella mia vita.” Louis si sedette sul letto, chiedendosi perché Harry fosse ancora in piedi. Non era venuto fino in Novergia per perdere tempo e restare lontano dal riccio.  
“Quanto resterai?” Chiese Harry.  
Ed ecco che erano arrivati a discutere delle cose importanti. “Ho un casting a Los Angeles giovedì, quindi penso che dovrò partire martedì.”  
“Quindi abbiamo due giorni per stare insieme.” Harry mise il broncio. “Anche se dovrò stare per la maggior parte sul set. Puoi venire anche tu se vuoi, dopo aver firmato il contratto.”  
“Mi piacerebbe molto.” Rispose, il suo cuore prese a bettere velocemente alla prospettiva di unirsi ad Harry sul set del film come suo- si morse un labbro, non ancora sicuro se gli fosse permesso considerare Harry il suo ragazzo.  
“Riprendiamo le riprese stanotte alle tre.” Sorrise Harry, consapevole che a lui non sarebbe piaciuto.  
“Non ho firmato per tutto questo.” Gemendo, Louis cadde nuovamente sul letto. “Che tipo di film è, scusami?”  
“È un film abbastanza surreale. Un viaggio nella mente di un’anima solitaria.” Rispose Harry ridendo.  
Il castano annuì. “Immagino che lo vedrò stanotte con i miei occhi, giusto?”  
Il sorriso di Harry crebbe ancora di più. “Assolutamente sì.”  
Per un momento, rimasero in silenzio, guardandosi l’un l’altro. Louis iniziò a sentirsi nervoso mentre percepiva l’intensità degli occhi di Harry fissi su di lui. Si leccò le labbra avidamente e notò lo sguardo dell’altro ragazzo seguire il movimento.  
“Vuoi continuare a rimanere lì in piedi?” Chiese dopo un po’, spostandosi per fare un po’ di spazio ad Harry.  
“Dipende.” Il riccio si schiarì la gola. “Tu vuoi che io resti qui in piedi?”  
“Voglio dire.” Louis scrollò le spalle. “È il tuo letto questo. Non posso impedirti di usarlo.”  
“Lo stiamo condividendo, al momento.” Mormorò Harry.  
Forse Louis avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima di partire. Le uniche cose che aveva portato con sé erano il portafoglio, il cellulare e le due chiavi. Avrebbe dovuto prenotare una stanza nell’hotel il giorno prima, invece di presumere che sarebbe potuto rimanere nella camera di Harry.  
“Ehi.” Disse il riccio sottovoce, richiamando la sua attenzione. “Che cosa ti sta passando per la testa?”  
“Posso prendermi una stanza, se vuoi.” Disse lui, decidendo che, dopo tutto quello che avevano passato il mese scorso, essere onesti era probabilmente la scelta migliore.  
Harry scosse la testa. “Non voglio che tu prenda un’altra stanza.”  
Quelle parole gli fecero aggrottare la fronte. “Allora perché stai lì in piedi invece di unirti a me?”  
“Perché non riuscirei a tenere le mani a posto.” Harry si morse un labbro, e i suoi occhi corsero lungo il corpo di Louis.  
“Bene.” Louis diede dei colpetti al materasso. “Speravo tu non lo facessi.”  
“Louis.” Alla fine, Harry si arrese e si sdraiò nel letto. Si avvicinò al suo corpo cautamente, quando finalmente sembrò trovare le parole giuste da dirgli. “Non voglio fare niente di sbagliato o affrettato.”  
Prendendogli la mano tra le sue, Louis mantenne gli occhi fissi sul viso del più piccolo. “Non rendiamo tutto questo imbarazzante, okay?”  
“L’ho già fatto.” Harry intrecciò le loro dita insieme prima di coricarsi. “Non sono riuscito a concentrarmi sul set. Pensavo soltanto a te qua, nel mio letto.”  
“Tutto quello a cui pensavo io, invece, era a me stesso qua, senza di te, nel tuo letto.” Louis si leccò le labbra. “Vuoi sapere cosa ho fatto?”  
Le guance di Harry diventarono rosse e annuì. “Fammi vedere.”  
Louis sorrise e si sporse verso il riccio, avvicinando i loro volti. “Non ho fatto niente a riguardo,” sussurrò. “Ho aspettato perché volevo che tu ti prendessi cura di me nel modo giusto.”  
“Che dannato tentatore.” Gemette Harry sottovoce, ma quella frase non lo aveva lasciato del tutto indifferente. Louis lo capì dal modo in cui l’altro si morse un labbro e dal colore degli occhi che si faceva man mano più scuro. “Sei così fastidioso.”  
Il suo cuore mancò un battito a quelle parole. Si spostò ancora più vicino, senza rompere il contatto visivo. “Lo sono davvero?”  
Harry scoppiò a ridere. “Basta, vieni qua per favore.”  
Louis non se lo fece ripetere due volte, e incontrò il riccio a metà strada, lasciandogli un bacio intenso e profondo. Allargò le gambe, accogliendo Harry nel mezzo, mentre le sue dita scivolarono tra i suoi riccioli spettinati ormai corti. Gli piaceva il modo in cui i loro corpi si incastravano alla perfezione, amava il modo in cui Harry lo baciava con passione e tenerezza allo stesso tempo.  
“Dimmi se vuoi che mi fermi, okay?” Mormorò Harry, facendo scivolare le mani sotto la sua maglietta.  
“Perché diavolo dovrei volere una cosa del genere?” Rispose lui, alzando i fianchi e premendo l’inguine contro quello del riccio. “Prenderò tutto quello che posso da te.”  
“Piccolo.” Sospirò Harry, pizzicandogli un fianco. “Non dovresti soltanto prendere ciò che puoi. Voglio che ti piaccia.”  
“Mi è sempre piaciuto tutto quello che abbiamo fatto insieme.” Louis aggroviglia le gambe alla vita di Harry e attacca le labbra sul collo dell’altro. “Mi fai sentire così bene, L.A.”  
Harry si zittì per un momento, inclinando la testa all’indietro quando lui iniziò a succhiare, sfiorando gentilmente con i denti la pelle sensibile sotto l’orecchio. Harry sembrò ritornare in sé quando Louis leccò il livido rosso scuro che gli aveva lasciato sulla pelle.  
“Sai,” disse il riccio, iniziando a muovere dolcemente i fianchi contro i suoi. “C’è una ragione per cui si chiama fare l’amore.”  
Dopo quella frase, il suo cuore prese a battere in modo forsennato. Tenne gli occhi fissi sul viso di Harry, perdendosi sotto le sue spinte dolci e sensuali allo stesso tempo. “Si, davvero?”  
Harry annuì, chinandosi di nuovo per baciarlo sulle labbra. Con il pollice sfregò uno dei suoi capezzoli, la maglietta tirata fin sotto le ascelle per lasciare scoperta più pelle possibile. Aveva bisogno di togliersela, immediatamente. Come se Harry avesse letto i suoi pensieri, gli sfilò velocemente la maglietta e la buttò sul pavimento. Subito dopo il riccio si tolse il maglione e Louis sollevò una mano per disegnare con le dita i tatuaggi sui bicipiti dell’altro.  
“Devi parlarmi di loro, prima o poi.” Disse Louis, tracciando con le dita il profilo della nave.  
Harry non sembrava ascoltarlo. Era tornato a toccarlo dolcemente e a concentrarsi soprattutto sul suo addome, con la chiara intenzione di scendere più in basso. Le dita di Harry si abbassarono fino ad arrivare all’elastico dei suoi boxer, e li tirò giù da un lato. “Sei una visione, lo sai?”  
“Non ne sono sicuro.” Louis chiuse gli occhi quando Harry lo baciò sul petto, lasciandosi dietro una scia di saliva. “Io non credo di esserlo.”  
“Dovremmo prendere una di quelle stanze speciali qualche volta.” Harry spinse giù i suoi boxer allora, abbassandoli fino alle ginocchia. “Quelle con uno specchio sul soffitto. Voglio che tu veda quanto sei bello quando vieni per me.”  
Louis gemette, sollevando i fianchi. “Piccolo.”  
Distaccandosi per un momento, Harry si tolse il resto dei vestiti, poi si avvicinò di nuovo e si mise a cavalcioni su di lui. Era un peso confortevole, e lo spingeva sul materasso in modo che non potesse muoversi. Harry lo guardò, facendo scorrere le mani lungo il suo petto, fino allo stomaco per poi tornare ai capezzoli.  
“Harry,” gemette lui, cercando di ottenere un po’ di frizione muovendo i fianchi. Harry si spostò, ed il suo sedere sfiorò il suo cazzo ormai duro. “Dio, per favore.”  
Sorridendo, il riccio si sporse in avanti, prendendo tra le labbra il lobo del suo orecchio e mordicchiandolo pigramente. “Hmm?”  
“Puoi scoparmi?” A Louis non importava del resto. Voleva soltanto Harry; sentiva una strana sensazione di mancanza, un bisogno che lo consumava. Aveva bisogno di sentire il riccio dentro di sé. Affondò le dita nella schiena del giovane, lasciandogli probabilmente delle impronte.  
Harry spostò le labbra sul suo collo, lasciando un segno rosso. Quando si ritrasse per guardarlo negli occhi, disse. “Temo di non essere pronto.”  
Louis piagnucolò. “Non dirmi di no. Sono pronto.”  
“Lo so, piccolo.” Harry si tirò su di nuovo, facendo dondolare lentamente i fianchi. “Non ho niente con me qui, però. Abbiamo bisogno di lubrificante e preservativi. Non ti voglio scopare senza niente.”  
“Ci ho pensato molto in queste settimane.” Mormorò lui, chiudendo gli occhi. Si mosse contro l’altro ragazzo, il suo membro che perdeva liquido preseminale contro la coscia del riccio. “Ho sognato questo momento, te che entravi dentro di me e mi scopavi. Voglio sapere com’è, L.A. Voglio sapere come ci si sente.”  
“Lo saprai.” Harry inclinò la testa, emettendo un sospiro quando Louis attorcigliò le dita attorno al suo cazzo. “Capirai com’è, e saprai anche cosa vuol dire fottermi. Non sei l’unico a sognare certe cose.”  
“Hai sognato tutto questo? Hai sognato me?” Domandò, incerto. Sentiva il calore acculumarsi nello stomaco, il petto stringersi e il cuore battere forte. Il pensiero di Harry che si masturbava pensando a lui era troppo da sopportare.  
“Lou,” mormorò il più piccolo, sporgendosi di nuovo in avanti per guardarlo intensamente. Sembrava teso, ma continuava a muovere in modo costante il sedere contro il suo cazzo. “Adoro il modo in cui mi baci, il modo in cui mi tocchi. Lo fai così bene. Non riuscivo a pensare ad altro che alle tue dita dentro di me. Dio, Louis, non posso credere che tu non l’avessi mai fatto prima.” gemette Harry. “Sei così dannatamente sexy. Un talento naturale.”  
Louis si morse un labbro, muovendo i fianchi e arrivando al culmine. Solo il pensiero di poter fare tutte quelle cose con Harry mentre lo aveva qui, gloriosamente nudo, che si strusciava contro i suoi fianchi- era troppo per lui. Louis venne, gemendo a bocca aperta e spostando nuovamente la mano sulla lunghezza del riccio, per far si che anche l’altro arrivasse all’orgasmo.  
Harry gli afferrò il polso, rimuovendo delicatamente la sua mano. Louis era troppo confuso e troppo debole in quel momento per opporsi. “Cosa stai facendo?”  
Harry gli sorrise, inchiodando le sue mani sopra la testa. Era senza fiato, il petto rosso e madido di sudore. “Non abbiamo ancora finito, piccolo.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La seconda volta che arrivò all’orgasmo, era disteso a letto, i suoi polsi stretti tra le mani di Harry, premuti contro il petto. La bocca del riccio stava lavorando su di lui, inglobando tutta la sua lunghezza e leccandola sensualmente. Gemette in modo osceno quando Harry scese fino alla base e deglutì avidamente il suo sperma.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
Harry lo fece arrivare una terza e ultima volta; il riccio si stava muovendo sgraziatamente contro il suo corpo, i loro cazzi duri che scivolavano insieme. Louis si contrasse debolmente, era quasi arrivato al limite ed era esausto, mentre Harry gettava tutto il seme sulla sua pancia. Affondò il viso nel suo collo, gemendo e dondolando i fianchi mentre sussurrava il nome di Louis. Il maggiore lo tenne stretto a sé, mentre sentiva l’orgasmo arrivare a ondate. Harry gli morse una spalla e collassò su di lui, avvolgendolo completamente.  
Fissò il soffitto della stanza, sentendosi sazio, svuotato e incredibilmente felice. Cercò di riprendere fiato, facendo scorrere le dita con dolcezza sulla schiena dell’altro ragazzo. Harry stava ancora asimando, sentiva lo sperma del ragazzo asciugarsi sulla sua pelle insieme al sudore.  
“Non fai mai niente per metà, vero?” Mormorò lui, sentendosi così stanco e spossato che si sarebbe potuto addormentare in quel preciso momento.  
“Tutto ciò che conta è che ti sia piaciuto e che sia stato bello per te.” Farfugliò Harry, anche lui stava quasi per cedere al sonno. “Non dovresti soltanto prendere quello che riesci, Lou. Tu dovresti avere soltanto il meglio.”  
Il suo cuore si gonfiò a quelle parole e si girò per finire a cavalcioni sul corpo del più piccolo. Harry sbattè le palpebre, gli occhi che guizzarono verso il pasticcio che aveva fatto sul suo stomaco. Louis gli incorniciò il viso con le mani, guardandolo negli occhi. “Ti amo.”  
Harry sbattè le palpebre incredulo, sembrando improvvisamente molto più sveglio.  
“Avrei dovuto dirtelo non appena sono entrato in questa stanza. È l’unica ragione per la quale sono venuto fino qua.” Louis fissò Harry dritto negli occhi, assicurandosi che il riccio leggesse tutto l’amore che provava per lui nel suo blu. “Ti amo, L.A.”  
Harry posò le mani sui suoi fianchi e sorrise dolcemente. “Ti amo anche io.” Mormorò subito dopo. “È l’unica ragione per cui sono rimasto sconvolto da tutta questa faccenda.”  
Louis annuì. Avrebbe dovuto capire il motivo per il quale il riccio era rimasto così turbato dal fatto che lui fosse vergine. Ad Harry piaceva proteggere le persone, gli piaceva prendersi cura di loro. Deve averlo fatto sentire di merda il non sapere di essere stato il primo per lui. Harry era il tipo di uomo che rendeva la prima volta del proprio partner un evento speciale, che faceva di tutto per dare spazio al romanticismo.  
“Punteremo sulla parte romantica quando mi scoperai per la prima volta.” Fece scivolare le mani sul collo di Harry, poi verso il petto. “Candele, musica sexy. Pizzo.”  
Harry spalancò gli occhi. “Pizzo?”  
Sogghignando, Louis si sporse per baciare il suo ragazzo, trovando la lingua dell’altro già pronta ad accogliere il bacio. Harry sospirò piano e sentì il suo cazzo contrarsi di nuovo.  
“Ti va di approfondire quest’idea?” Sussurrò il riccio contro la sua bocca.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La sveglia iniziò a suonare quando la stanza era ancora avvolta nell’oscurità.  
“Piccolo.” Borbottò Harry, girandosi tra le braccia di Louis. Erano nella posizione a cucchiaio, la fronte di Louis premuta contro la schiena del riccio. Harry si girò e affondò la faccia nel collo del maggiore. “Dobbiamo alzarci.”  
“No.” Biascicò lui, trascinando le dita sul fianco dell’altro ragazzo. “_Tu_ devi alzarti.”  
Harry ridacchiò piano, muovendo le labbra sul suo collo fino ad arrivare al mento. “Hai detto che verrai con me sul set.”  
“Ho cambiato idea.” Louis inclinò la testa, gli occhi ancora chiusi. Il modo in cui il riccio gli stava mordendo il mento era sensuale e dolce allo stesso tempo. “Voglio stare a letto.”  
Harry si mise a sedere e Louis protestò sottovoce non appena perse il calore del corpo del più piccolo. Allungò una mano ed Harry la afferrò, intrecciando le loro dita. “Ho già detto agli altri che avrei portato il mio ragazzo.”  
Louis aprì gli occhi, sentendo la gola secca. “Il tuo ragazzo?”  
Per un momento, Harry rimase in silenzio. “Ho sbagliato a dire così?”  
“No.” Rispose lui immediatamente. Si mise a sedere sul letto anche lui e posò la mano sulla guancia del riccio. “Mi piace come lo dici. Ed è per davvero, questa volta.”  
“Nessuna pretesa, nessuna finzione.” Concordò Harry.  
Louis si sporse verso il più piccolo per incontrare le sue labbra. Si baciarono anche se si erano appena svegliati ed entrambi avevano probabilmente un brutto alito, ma a lui non importava. Harry lo premette gentilmente sul materasso, sdraiandosi sopra di lui, aggrovigliando le loro gambe. Per un momento, Louis si perse nella sensazione del corpo dell’altro ragazzo sopra il suo. Non ne aveva mai abbastanza della pelle di Harry contro la sua, delle dita di Harry che lo toccavano e delle sue labbra che lo baciavano.  
“Piccolo.” Sussurrò, controllando l’orologio sul comodino. “Piccolo, non abbiamo tempo.”  
“Trenta minuti.” Harry sollevò la testa, le labbra rosse e gonfie. “Dovremmo farci una doccia.”  
“Non voglio essere la ragione per cui arriverai in ritardo.” Disse, scendendo dal letto e accendendo la luce.  
Harry lo seguì, premendosi contro la sua schiena quando entrò nel bagno della stanza. “Tu sei la ragione,” mormorò con voce bassa e roca, abbassando le mani sui suoi fianchi e mettendo la bocca vicino al suo orecchio. “Per tutto.”  
Il suo cuore mancò un battito. Aprì l’acqua calda ed entrò nella doccia, poi si voltò verso Harry. “L.A-”  
“Non c’è molto tempo.” Gli ricordò l’altro. L’acqua gli colava dal mento, i capelli erano già bagnati e arruffati sopra la testa. Gli occhi del riccio luccicavano, il membro era già mezzo duro contro la coscia. “Usa quella bocca in modi migliori.”  
Louis non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sei nervoso?” Chiese Louis, portandosi le loro mani intrecciate verso la bocca per lasciargli un bacio.  
Harry annuì. “Stranamente, si.”  
Erano nei sedili posteriori di una limousine, entrambi indossavano il loro smoking migliore. Louis aveva scelto un completo nero classico, combinato con una camicia color crema. Quello di Harry, invece, era grigio, abbinato ad una camicia nera. Come sempre, Lottie e Barbara avevano deciso di coordinare i loro outfit per farli sembrare una coppia anche se non in modo troppo sdolcinato e palese.  
Per l’evento più importante dell’anno, dopotutto, dovevano essere perfetti. Soprattutto se uno di loro doveva salire sul palco.  
Entrambi erano stati nominati per un Oscar. Entrambi nella categoria come Miglior Attore, ed Harry aveva ricevuto anche una nomination aggiuntiva come Miglior Attore Non Protagonista. Ciò significava che erano l’uno contro l’altro, ed Harry sapeva che, non appena sarebbero scesi dall’auto, tutti i giornalisti si sarebbero concentrati proprio su quello.  
Anche se, di sicuro non avrebbero parlato solo di quello.  
Dopo una lunga discussione, Harry e Louis avevano deciso di mantenere la loro relazione segreta fino a quel momento. Prima avevano vissuto una relazione pubblica, ogni cosa che facevano veniva documentata sui social media o discussa dalla stampa. Per ora, avevano voluto tenere la relazione soltanto per loro e avere un po’ di tempo per capire come essere una coppia e come comportarsi – essere una coppia a tutti gli effetti.  
Harry lasciò vagare gli occhi sul viso del maggiore, guardandolo mentre posava le labbra sul dorso della sua mano. Era perso nei suoi pensieri, e Harry adorava guardarlo in quei momenti. C’era qualcosa di intimo in tutto quello.  
Stavano andando alla grande. Anche se il mese passato era stato duro a causa degli impegni lavorativi, in qualche modo erano riusciti a far funzionare il tutto. Harry era impegnato sul set del nuovo film, e Louis aveva iniziato a lavorare per una serie televisiva della HBO. Questo non aveva lasciato loro molto tempo per stare insieme, ma in qualche modo erano riusciti ad andare avanti.  
Harry aveva trascorso quasi tutte le sere nella nuova casa del maggiore. Ogni volta che si trovavano entrambi a Los Angeles condividevano un letto, e spesso rimanevano svegli a lungo per chiacchierare e raccontarsi le loro giornate.  
La macchina si fermò e Louis alzò lo sguardo, scrollandosi di dosso i suoi pensieri. Trovò lo sguardo del riccio ed annuì piano. “Diamo loro qualcosa di cui parlare.”  
Harry sorrise, lasciandogli un bacio veloce. Era solo uno sfioramento, ma il modo in cui Louis gli strinse la mano mentre le loro labbra si toccavano lo aveva calmato all’istante. “È quello per cui siamo venuti.”  
“Ti amo.” Mormorò il maggiore, abbastanza forte affinchè lui potesse sentirlo.  
La porta sul suo lato venne aperta e scese in mezzo alla folla sul tappeto rosso, salutando i fan a sinistra e a destra. Le persone lo stavano applaudendo, chiamando il suo nome, e percepiva dei flash provenire da ogni angolazione. Harry si voltò, tendendo la mano all’interno dell’auto. Louis la prese e lasciò che lo aiutasse ad uscire dalla limousine.  
Le urla si intensificarono e le macchine fotografiche illuminarono a giorno l’area intorno a loro. Louis gli sorrise dolcemente, gli occhi ancora più luminosi rispetto a qualche minuto prima. Harry non aveva idea di come fosse possibile, ma sembrava che tutto di quel ragazzo fosse sempre più brillante di qualsiasi altra cosa nelle vicinanze, più di qualsiasi luce o stella. Era così bello quella sera, ed Harry non poté fare a meno di dirglielo.  
“Sei bellissimo stasera.” Sussurrò, sporgendosi per parlargli all’orecchio. “Non te l’avevo ancora detto.”  
Louis girò la testa e gli lasciò un bacio casto sulle labbra. Il rumore intorno a loro divenne così forte che Harry non riuscì più a percepire nulla. Sentiva soltanto il battito forsennato del suo cuore. L’unica cosa che gli importava in quel momento erano le labbra del suo fidanzato e le loro dita intrecciate insieme. Louis stava ancora sorridendo quando si separarono, sembrava contento e felice.  
“Louis, Harry!” Un giornalista li fermò non appena fecero tre passi sul tappeto rosso. “Potete dirci quando siete tornati insieme?”  
Harry fissò Louis, sorridendogli dolcemente. Probabilmente stavano pensando la stessa cosa. Non erano mai _tornati insieme_, visto che non erano mai stati una coppia vera e propria prima di quel momento. O forse lo erano stati, il confine tra le due cose era abbastanza sfocato.  
“Ad essere onesti,” disse Louis, facendogli l’occhiolino. “Non ci siamo mai lasciati.”  
Harry sorrise, trattenendo lo sguardo sul maggiore per qualche secondo di troppo, facendo capire tutto senza dover pronunciare una parola.  
Questa non era una bugia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ecco l'ultimo capitolo di questa bellissima storia, finalmente i nostri eroi ce l'hanno fatta!   
Ci vediamo la prossima settimana con l'epilogo e ricordatevi di lasciare un commento oppure ci trovare su Twitter all'hashtag #PMIAMDFF


	12. Capitolo dodici - Epilogo

**Paint Me In A Million Dreams**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Epilogo. **  


** _ Song: [A Million Dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSQk-4fddDI) _ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Tutto da solo oggi?” Chiese l’intervistatrice mentre Louis si fermava davanti a lei sul tappeto rosso.  
Lui sorrise, scrollando leggermente le spalle. “Tutto da solo.”  
Lei sollevò un sopracciglio, avvicinando il microfono alla faccia di Louis. “Guai in paradiso?”  
“Niente affatto.” Louis si accigliò leggermente. “Harry sta girando a Londra, quindi non poteva venire stasera.”  
“Non vi vediamo insieme da un po’.”  
Louis scrollò di nuovo le spalle. “Siamo entrambi molto privati. Posso dirti, però,” aggiunse prima di fare un passo indietro, “che stiamo più che bene.”  
Detto questo, si voltò ed entrò nel teatro. Dentro faceva caldo e Louis desiderava potersi togliere la giacca. Tuttavia, Lottie gli aveva ordinato di tenerla fino all’after party, almeno finché le telecamere giravano ancora e le persone gli facevano foto.  
Venire da solo a questo tipo di eventi non era mai stato divertente. Louis non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare come fosse riuscito a sopravvivere ad essi prima di avere Harry. Era un po’ sdolcinato forse, ma Harry rendeva tutto un po’ più sopportabile, un po’ più divertente, un po’ più degno di essere vissuto.  
L’intervistatrice aveva avuto ragione. Non si presentavano insieme a questo tipo di eventi da molto tempo. I loro programmi di lavoro non avevano permesso loro di trascorrere molto tempo insieme in generale, e questo iniziava a farlo sentire un po’ teso, un po’ al limite - non completo.  
Se qualcuno gli avesse detto due anni fa che parte della sua felicità sarebbe dipesa da Harry Styles, avrebbe riso loro in faccia. E invece, eccolo qui oggi. Dipendente dal bellissimo ragazzo riccio dagli occhi più verdi dello smeraldo.  
“Ehi, Louis.” Si voltò quindi, notando Chris Lyall che gli si avvicinava.  
Sorridendo, Louis allungò una mano. “Ciao Chris. È bello vederti.”  
Chris annuì, stringendo la mano di Louis. “Sei da solo stasera?”  
“Tutto da solo. Tu?”  
In quel momento, arrivò Luke, avvicinandosi a Chris. “Ciao Louis, è bello vederti.”  
“È passato un po’ di tempo.” Louis non si sentiva ancora a proprio agio nel vedere Luke. Si erano visti una o due volte da quando lui e Harry erano diventati una coppia, e ogni volta che era successo, era sempre stato con Harry, quindi Louis in quei momenti si faceva da parte e li lasciava conversare. Era più facile lasciare i discorsi a Harry.  
“Come sta il mio ragazzo Harry?” Chiese Luke.  
Louis lottò con tutta la sua forza di volontà per mantenere la sua espressione amichevole. “Sta bene. Grazie.”  
“Non lo vedo da secoli.” Luke sospirò, come se fosse una notizia devastante. Per Louis, invece, fu una buona notizia. “Perché non è qui stasera?”  
“Sta lavorando a un film a Londra.” Louis lanciò un’occhiata al bar, desiderando di avere un drink in questo momento. “Occupato, come sempre.”  
“Parteciperà anche lui alla serie Marvel?” Chiese Chris.  
Louis scosse leggermente la testa. Quella notizia aveva fatto il giro abbastanza rapidamente. La settimana scorsa aveva firmato l’accordo con la Marvel Studios. “Un supereroe è abbastanza in questa relazione.”  
Si udì un suono, un leggero suono di una campana, che annunciava l’inizio del programma. Louis sentì un senso di gratitudine attraversargli il corpo grazie a quel suono.  
“Immagino che dovremmo andare ai nostri posti.” Chris mise una mano sulla schiena di Luke, conducendolo delicatamente all’ingresso.  
“Divertitevi,” disse Louis, sollevato di dover salire le scale per sedersi sul balcone. “Arrivederci, alla prossima.”  
Alzando gli occhi, salì le scale da solo. Quando raggiunse il suo posto, scoprì che era seduto accanto a Ben Winston, uno dei produttori più richiesti di Hollywood al momento. Questa serata non stava andando bene.  
Chiacchierarono per un po’, poi lo spettacolo iniziò e Louis ne fu grato. In realtà, gli piaceva la rappresentazione teatrale, ed era contento di essere venuto, perché tutti i proventi di stasera sarebbero stati donati a diverse organizzazioni benefiche.  
Dopo lo spettacolo, Winston lo accompagnò fuori. Continuò a chiacchierare, ma Louis non lo stava propriamente ascoltando. Voleva solo andare a casa e dormire.  
“A proposito,” disse Winston, con le mani in tasca mentre scendevano le scale. “Ti stai ancora frequentando con Styles solo per pubblicità? Ho in mente un buon partito per la tua prossima stagione.”  
Louis si accigliò, guardandolo. “Non stiamo insieme per pubblicità, adesso.”  
“Pubblichi spesso foto vostre, scrivendo quanto tu sia innamorato.” Winston fece un cenno con la mano. “Dai. Tutti sanno che è una cosa fatta per pubblicità. Va tutto bene.”  
“Non lo è,” insistette Louis, diventando impaziente. “Non hai finte relazioni che durano per due anni solo per pubblicità.”  
“Voglio dire, perché no? Parecchi lo fanno. E funziona bene per te e Styles, vero?”  
“Te l’ho detto, non è-”  
“Come dici tu.” Winston si strinse nelle spalle. “Se hai bisogno di un altro ragazzo, fammelo sapere. Devo fare un po’ di pubblicità ad uno dei protagonisti del mio prossimo progetto, ed uno come te mi farebbe comodo.”  
Louis decise che sarebbe stato meglio andarsene. Si voltò e lasciò Winston in piedi nella hall. Fuori, superò tutti i giornalisti, senza fermarsi per nessuno di loro. Salì sulla limousine, chiudendo gli occhi non appena prese posto sul sedile posteriore.  
Che notte infelice questa.  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Non riusciva a dormire.  
Era già tardi, forse passata la mezzanotte, e Louis continuava a rigirarsi nel letto king size. Amava da morire quella casa, ma la odiava quando doveva starci tutto da solo. Questo letto era fatto per due persone, ed il secondo piano era fatto per una famiglia. C’erano otto camere da letto, e tutte erano vuote stasera. Eccetto questa.  
_Il mio ragazzo Harry._  
Louis poteva ancora sentire la rabbia ribollire nel suo petto. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa quelle parole, e più continuava a pensarci, più lo odiava. Luke si comportava come se lui e Harry condividessero qualcosa di speciale, quando chiaramente, Harry aveva messo fine alle cose tra loro perché non era abbastanza speciale.  
Harry non era mai stato il ragazzo di Luke.  
Accigliandosi, Louis fissò il soffitto, ascoltando i suoni della notte provenienti dall’esterno. Inspirò e afferrò il suo cellulare dal comodino, premendo il primo numero dalle chiamate rapide.  
“Lou.” Lo salutò Harry. “Non dovresti dormire?”  
“Sono appena tornato a casa,” mentì. “Ho pensato di darti il buongiorno prima di andare a dormire.”  
“Come è andata la beneficenza?” Chiese Harry.  
“Tutto bene.” Louis chiuse gli occhi. “Cosa farai oggi?”  
“È l’ultimo giorno di riprese.” Il suo fidanzato sembrava allegro, fresco e luminoso. Louis si chiese da quanto tempo Harry fosse già sveglio. “Anche per Cecilia è l’ultimo giorno. Stasera dormirò per anni.”  
Continuò a parlare e Louis ascoltò. Non stava nemmeno ascoltando ciò che Harry stava effettivamente dicendo, lasciò soltanto che la melodia della sua voce lo calmasse. Ormai aveva imparato a riconoscerne ogni sfumatura. Ogni singola nota, ogni alto e ogni basso della voce di Harry era inciso nella memoria di Louis.  
“E poi devo-”  
“Ehi, L.A.?” Louis lo interruppe, con il cuore gonfio d’amore ed il petto che gli faceva male per quanto desiderasse avere il riccio vicino a sé.  
“Sì?” Chiese Harry, sembrando curioso.  
“Vuoi sposarmi?”  
Harry rimase in silenzio per un momento. La sua voce era acuta quando chiese “Vuoi fare _cosa_?”  
“Il bucato.” Louis inspirò a fatica. Non era del tutto sicuro di cosa stesse facendo in quel momento, ma decise di proseguire e fare ciò che gli suggeriva la sua anima. “Dai, Harry. Sono serio.”  
“Mi stai chiedendo di sposarti al dannato _telefono_?” Harry sembrò oltraggiato. “Non _puoi_ essere serio!”  
Louis tacque. “È un no, quindi?”  
Harry emise un verso strano. “Sei ubriaco o qualcosa del genere?”  
“Non ho bevuto una sola goccia di alcool.” Louis strinse le labbra. “Ma capisco. Il pensiero di che io possa chiederti di sposarmi è così esilarante per te che hai subito pensato fossi ubriaco.”  
“Lou, piccolo,” Harry sospirò. “Che cosa succede?”  
“Mi manchi.”  
“Anche tu mi manchi.” Harry rimase in silenzio per un momento. “Ma proporti al telefono, però? Un gesto disperato. Non è una cosa che farebbe il mio romantico fidanzato.”  
Louis si morse il labbro. Sapeva che Harry aveva ragione. Tuttavia, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi ferito. “Ho incontrato Luke stasera.”  
Harry sospirò. “Lo avevo intuito.”  
“È solo che-” Louis si fermò, cercando di sbrogliare i suoi pensieri. “Tutti pensano che non siamo niente di serio. Che siamo solo pubblicità.”  
“Non è vero,” mormorò Harry.  
“_Come sta il mio ragazzo Harry_,” Louis imitò la voce di Luke. “Volevo dargli un pugno in faccia.”  
Harry rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento. “Lou, amore, sono solo tuo. Tuo e di nessun altro, okay?”  
“Non proprio, però,” rispose Louis. “Non ufficialmente.”  
“Beh, dal momento che non sto andando a letto con altre persone, e che tu non stai andando a letto con altre persone, e che abbiamo diverse case insieme in tutto il mondo,” disse Harry. “Direi che siamo abbastanza ufficiali.”  
Louis continuava a fissare il soffitto. Annuì solamente, piano.  
“Ehi,” disse il riccio, distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri. “Devo andare.”  
“Okay,” mormorò Louis. Non voleva far risuonare la sua voce così rotta e triste, ma non poté farne a meno.  
Il tono di Harry era dolce quando parlò. “La prossima volta che mi chiedi di sposarti, mi aspetto un grande gesto. Anelli, fiori e musica romantica in un ristorante prenotato solo per noi due. L’intero programma, okay?”  
“Sembra carino.” Louis si girò al suo fianco. “Non meriti niente di meno.”  
“Hai preso una delle mie magliette?” Chiese Harry, il rumore di fondo si fece più forte. Molto probabilmente era arrivato sul set.  
“No,” rispose Louis, lanciando un’occhiata alla cabina armadio.  
“Prendine una. Indossala,” ordinò Harry. “Ti sentirai meglio.”  
Probabilmente sì. “Non vedo l’ora di essere a casa.”  
“Anche io.” Louis riuscì a sentire il sorriso nella voce di Harry. “Dormi bene, piccolo. Ti amo.”  
“Ti amo anch’io,” disse Louis prima di riattaccare.  
Sospirando, si alzò e fece come Harry gli aveva detto. Come sempre, Harry aveva ragione, e Louis si addormentò non appena appoggiò la testa sul cuscino per la seconda volta.  
  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
Forse potevano semplicemente fingere che non fosse successo.  
Louis arrivò all’aeroporto di Heathrow tre giorni dopo con sentimenti contrastanti. Non vedeva l’ora di rivedere Harry, era così felice di tornare finalmente con lui, ma allo stesso tempo, voleva che il terreno si aprisse e lo inghiottisse.  
Aveva chiesto ad Harry di sposarlo al telefono.  
A sua difesa, si sentiva debole ed insicuro in quel momento. Si era sentito frustrato e disperato, e gli mancava Harry, e lui- beh. Louis sospirò mentre accendeva il cellulare in macchina. Era davvero tanto geloso.  
Questo era qualcosa che Louis non era mai stato bravo a gestire. E Harry aveva un talento naturale nel renderlo geloso, davvero. Era stato così fin dall’inizio della loro relazione – anche quando non avevano ancora una vera relazione. La prima volta che avevano fatto sesso, era stata a causa della gelosia di Louis.  
Forse avrebbe potuto distrarre Harry con il sesso. Harry avrebbe sicuramente voluto parlare di quella sua proposta, e questa era l’ultima cosa che lui voleva. Voleva solo dimenticare, far finta che non fosse mai successo.  
Non appena il suo cellulare si riaccese, gli arrivarono diversi messaggi. Louis aprì per primo quello di Harry.  
_Non ci sarò quando torni a casa. Ci vediamo a cena alle 8? Da Pierre? xx_  
Louis sospirò, controllando l’orologio. Dovrebbe essere in grado di farcela.  
_Non vedo l’ora_, rispose al messaggio, aggiungendo anche diverse x.  
Controllò gli altri messaggi finché non raggiunse la loro casa di Londra. Dicendo all’autista di aspettare, Louis si precipitò dentro. Presumeva che Harry lo avrebbe riportato a casa in macchina, quindi non c’era bisogno di prendere un’altra auto.  
Si cambiò in fretta, indossando alcuni vestiti puliti, si lavò il viso e si aggiustò i capelli, poi tornò in macchina. Il viaggio non fu molto lungo e questa volta, Louis guardò fuori dal finestrino le luci della città, emozionato.  
Il ristorante sembrava chiuso quando arrivò. Controllò di nuovo il messaggio di Harry, assicurandosi di aver capito il nome giusto. Quando si avvicinò alla porta e provò a spingerla, questa si aprì, quindi entrò.  
Il suo cuore si fermò completamente quando vide un solo tavolo nel mezzo della stanza, apparecchiato per due. C’era una candela accesa al centro di esso, una bottiglia di champagne che aspettava di essere aperta, e un mazzo di rose adornava il tutto. Le luci erano fioche, c’era odore di buon cibo e c’era solo una persona presente.  
Harry.  
Le ginocchia di Louis si indebolirono.  
“Sono contento che tu ce l’abbia fatta,” disse Harry, facendo un passo avanti. La sua voce era un po’ più roca del solito. “Sei bellissimo. Veramente meraviglioso.”  
Louis sbatté le palpebre. Una volta, due volte. Niente cambiò. “Che cosa sta succedendo?” Come se non sapesse cosa fosse.  
“Come se non sapessi di che si tratta,” disse infatti il riccio, con quel suo sorriso mozzafiato contornato da fossette.  
“Tu non-” deglutì Louis. “Solo perché io-”  
Harry incrociò le braccia. “Avevo pianificato questo per mesi. Mesi!” Indicò la stanza. “Tutto. Ogni dettaglio. E tu arrivi e mi chiedi di sposarti al maledetto telefono.”  
Louis lo fissò, incapace di muoversi. “Avevi pianificato questo?”  
“Che ne dici di venire qui?” Harry sembrò impaziente, e il cuore di Louis iniziò a battere all’impazzata. “Sei troppo lontano.”  
Louis camminò lentamente verso Harry. Intrecciò la mano con quella del riccio quando quest’ultimo allungò un braccio verso di lui. Harry lo tirò contro il suo petto, e l’altra sua mano andò ad appoggiarsi sulla guancia del maggiore, accarezzandola piano e dolcemente con le nocche. Rimasero così per un momento, guardandosi l’un l’altro, e il battito del cuore di Louis rallentò leggermente.  
“Mi sei mancato così tanto,” disse Harry piano, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Louis.  
Il giovane chiuse gli occhi, annuendo dolcemente. Si lasciò baciare, e le labbra si aprirono lentamente per far spazio alla lingua di Harry. Sospirarono entrambi quando le loro lingue finalmente si incontrarono, un senso di familiarità gli scivolò addosso quando Harry intrecciò le loro dita.  
Il riccio si ritrasse dopo un momento. Allontanò la mano dalla guancia di Louis e portò all’interno della sua giacca, ed il maggiore spalancò gli occhi e sentì il fiato venirgli meno. Con un solo movimento del pollice, il riccio aprì la scatola di velluto nero che teneva in mano e rivelò a Louis un paio di anelli d’argento.  
Louis li fissò per un momento, osservando la luce calda riflessa dal metallo freddo. Erano semplici ma bellissimi – niente a che vedere con gli sgargianti e appariscenti anelli che Harry indossava di solito. Con un respiro profondo, Louis alzò lo sguardo sul viso di Harry.  
Stava sorridendo, gli occhi incollati al viso di Louis. Strinse le labbra brevemente prima di parlare. “Sono il tuo ragazzo. Completamente tuo, per sempre. Ufficialmente, se vorrai.”  
Louis ridacchiò a quelle parole.  
“Mi vuoi sposare?” Chiese Harry, tenendo gli occhi su Louis.  
“Non hai detto di sì quando te l’ho chiesto io.” Sapeva che si stava lamentando solo per il gusto di farlo. Entrambi sapevano quale sarebbe stata la sua risposta.  
Il riccio scosse la testa. “Non volevi davvero che il nostro fidanzamento avvenisse al telefono, vero?”  
“No,” rispose Louis, sentendosi improvvisamente troppo serio. Abbassò di nuovo gli occhi sugli anelli, poi di nuovo sul viso del più piccolo. “Volevo solo che tu fossi mio.”  
“Lo sono. Con o senza questi anelli.” Harry sorrise.  
“Beh, non vorrei di certo che vadano sprecati,” mormorò Louis, tendendo la mano.  
Il sorriso di Harry era quanto di più luminoso potesse esserci quando lasciò andare l’altra mano del castano per far scivolare l’anello sul suo anulare. Louis prese il secondo anello e lo infilò all’anulare del riccio, mordendosi il labbro per trattenere un sorriso.  
“Piccolo stupido,” mormorò Harry mentre si sporgeva per baciare di nuovo Louis. “Non ci credo che ti sei proposto al telefono rovinando la mia sorpresa ed i miei piani.”  
Louis ridacchiò, incorniciando il viso di Harry con le sue mani. “Nulla è rovinato.”  
“Mi hai fatto venire un infarto con quella telefonata.” Harry fece scivolare un braccio attorno alla vita del maggiore per tenerlo più vicino. “Il gesto meno omantico nella storia dei fidanzati.”  
“È futuro sposo per te, grazie,” lo corresse Louis, sorridendo follemente. Non riuscì a fermarsi dal dire “Beccati questa, Luke Connolly.”  
Harry rise, seppellendo la faccia contro il collo di Louis. Rimasero così per un momento, ondeggiando leggermente, le dita di Louis che giocavano dolcemente con i capelli di Harry.  
“Dobbiamo mangiare,” disse poi il riccio, indietreggiando. “Ho invitato tutte le nostre famiglie e tutti gli amici che sono in città per una festa, ed inizierà tra circa trenta minuti.”  
“Eri abbastanza sicuro che avrei detto di sì, vero?”  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “Beh, ho avuto la sensazione che volevamo entrambi la stessa cosa dopo la tua ultima chiamata.” Condusse Louis al tavolo, facendo un segno allo staff. “Porteremo un dessert a casa più tardi.”  
Louis incrociò le loro caviglie sotto il tavolo quando un cameriere venne ad aprire la bottiglia di champagne. “Lo avevo sperato.”  
Harry tese la mano e Louis osservò i loro anelli allinearsi quando allacciò le dita con quelle del riccio. Rimasero in silenzio per un momento, godendosi solo la reciproca compagnia.  
“Chi sa di quella chiamata?” Chiese Louis, facendo incrociare i loro occhi.  
“Finora, nessuno,” rispose Harry, con un ghigno sulle labbra.  
Louis mormorò. “Cosa dovrò fare per mantenere la cosa così com’è?”  
Il sorriso del riccio si allargò e si sporse in avanti, avvicinando Louis per far sfiorare brevemente le loro labbra. “Vedremo.”  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene si, mettiamo fine anche a quest'altra splendida storia. Ci mancheranno tantissimo questi Harry e Louis, ci siamo affezionati a loro come se fossero personaggi inventati da noi, e ci siamo affezionate a questa storia da morire. Davvero non sappiamo come ringraziarvi per tutto il supporto che, anche silenziosamente, ci fate arrivare ogni volta che postiamo un nuovo capitolo o una nuova storia. E' grazie a voi se continuiamo sempre a tradurre e cercare di fare il nostro meglio. Grazie infinite per tutto. Ringrazio specialmente Chiara, che è la mia compagna di traduzioni fissa ormai, e senza di lei davvero non saprei come fare ormai. Siamo davvero un buon team ;)   
Speriamo davvero la storia vi sia piaciuta tanto quanto è piaciuto a noi tradurla. Davvero grazie di cuore per tutto, ma non è finita qui!  
Vi aspettiamo sabato 16 novembre, con il continuo dell'altra nostra traduzione, cioè Swim In The Smoke! Eh già, non abbiamo finito di tradurre.   
Alla prossima avventura, grazie ad Harry e Louis per farci provare sempre mille emozioni e a greenfeelins per averci permesso di tradurre una tale meraviglia.   
A presto, Sil&Chia.


End file.
